Fifty Shades of Fate
by Hunting Artemis
Summary: What if the discreet dominant, Christian Grey, was never interviewed by the intelligent and alluring Anastasia Steele?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovelies! Welcome to my new story. I hope you love it as much as I do. Kisses! ~HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Ana, have you seen my keys? Dammit! I can't find them _anywhere_!" Sighs my roommate, Kate, from the living space of our apartment. I grin exasperatedly and stride into the kitchen and pluck the jingling loop of keys from the fruit bowl. I wiggle them in front of her and a face-splitting grin pierces her features.

Kate is _gorgeous._ With her long strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, and curvaceous body, she is sure to stun anyone with half a mind. She squeals as she hugs me in delight and rushes around, grabbing her notepad, recorder, and assorted things, stuffing them into her Michael Kors purse. She looks especially dashing today in a navy blue pressed suit with her hair cascading down her back and daring blue heels. She stops bustling and turns to look at me.

"Well? How do I look?" She questions me.

"Great." I respond, grinning at her from the kitchen counter.

"I know. I was just asking to be polite." She winks at me and I roll my eyes, chuckling.

"Hurry up, you're going to be late!" I prompt her.

Katherine Kavanagh has been my friend for four years and she claims that today is the most important day of her life. We're both studying at WSU and we're going to graduate this year, me, with a major in English Lit, and her, with one in Journalism. Today, she is interviewing the infamous Christian Grey, who will be attending our graduation ceremony since he's a major benefactor to our university. Kate is determined to interview him for the graduation issue of our newspaper and intent on uncovering details of his personal life. I, personally, couldn't care less about him. I just want to be done with college and pursue my dream job at SIP.

"Okay." She lets out a huge breath and calms herself, giving me a final glance.

"You've got this, Kavanagh." I beam at her. She beams back and nods, giving me a quick hug before heading out the door. Seattle's a long drive from Portland, so she's gotta get going. "Good luck!" I call and she yells her thanks before she's gone.

I grin at the door and head to the bathroom, ready to take a shower and start studying for finals. _You better ace this test, Steele._ My subconscious snaps at me, glaring behind her glasses. Yeah, yeah, I can do this. One steamy shower later, I glance at myself in the mirror.

A pale figure stares back, her scrawny figure emphasized by a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Blue eyes search the mirror for anything attractive. Bland brown hair hangs from her scalp to her shoulders, curling at the edges. I bite my lip and shake my head. _Snap out of it, Steele._

Within the hour, I'm eating cornflakes and rattling out an essay for my English Lit class. Finals have got me wound tighter than a coil in a sofa. Stretching, I check the time. _Holy shit, 20 minutes before work? How did that happen?_

I snap to it and slip into jeans. Sliding on my converse, I leave the apartment, bounding down the stairs with a smile towards Wanda, my car. Gliding in, I turn on the engine and it rattles to life. _Thank god._ Backing out of the parking lot, I drive to Clayton's, the hardware store that I've worked at for four years. Humming a tune as I park and exit Wanda, I stride in and grab my nametag and head behind the counter, surprising Mrs. Clayton.

"Ana! I wasn't expecting to see you today, dear."

"Oh, right, the interview! Um, Kate recovered from the flu just in time for it, Mrs. Clayton. Anything I can do to help?"

"Sure, dear. Paul's out back, so do you mind helping him with stocking the shelves? We got our new shipments today."

Inwardly, I groan. Paul is Mrs. Clayton's brother-in-law, or Mr. Clayton's brother. He's been hitting on me since the dawn of time. I reject him every time, but he doesn't quit. What does he see in me, anyway? Biting my lip, I reply reluctantly. "Sure, Mrs. Clayton." My subconscious gives me a look of disapproval. Ignoring her, I walk to the back and get busy. Paul's not out here, so I guess he's taking a break or he's snuck off.

Work is tedious and boring today, but I'm still busy restocking and re-shelving. I'm on my last leg of work when my phone buzzes. I take the call without bothering to see who it is.

"Hello? Ana? How are you darling?" A warm tone drifts through the phone and my heart immediately thaws.

"Hey mom. I'm great, and you?" I reply, girlishly excited. _I miss her so much._

"Doing excellent over here, hon."

We speak briefly about her latest venture into the candle-making business, Georgia, and husband number four (Bob).

"Honey, listen, can we talk?" My mother's voice gets quiet and I know something's not right. I shift uncomfortably, pausing with a package of nails in my hand.

"Mom, we _are_ talking." I giggle nervously into the phone. I can practically hear her sad smile.

"Hon, Bob went golfing yesterday and he broke his foot."

"Oh my gosh, is he alright?" I reply, appalled.

"Ugh, who knows with him? The guy was up and energetic this morning and all he wants to do now is complain about his aching back." She chuckles. I smile. "But Ana, this means that we won't be able to fly out for graduation."

Dead silence.

I don't say anything.

"Ana, darling? Are you there?" Her worried voice drifts into my ear and I wince.

"Yeah… still here."

"Honey, I can't just leave him here to fend for himself! The man can barely heat up some food without burning the house down. I hope you understand." She says, her tone rushed, as if pleading with me.

 _Uh, yes you_ can _leave him there, or bring him in a wheelchair. You just don't want to!_ Snaps my subconscious irritably. I brush her off with a sigh and regret pools in my stomach.

"Yes, mom. I understand. I've gotta go, I'm at work." I end the conversation, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. _Dammit, no! Not here, not now!_

"Alright, sweetie. I love you." My mom says, her voice full of regret and compassion.

"Bye." I hang up and hold my head in my hands. _Dammit, Steele! Get a_ grip. _Besides, Ray will still be there._ I cheer up immediately and sniffle. Yes, Ray will be there. Ray is husband number two, and my father. My real father died before I was born, but Ray was always there for me when my _mother_ wasn't. He'll be at graduation, at least.

I hang up the last package of nails and head to the counter to clock out.

"Bye Mrs. Clayton." I call as I head out. I hear her muffled response before I exit the store, climb into Wanda, and drive back home. Kate should be back by now, and I could use some good news about the interview.

* * *

Smiling, I enter the apartment, expecting a gushing Kate. What I find is the complete opposite.

"Kate! What happened?" I ask, dropping down beside her. She is straight up bawling, crumpled tissues thrown far and wide across our rug. Kate _never_ cries, so the situation must be really bad.

"Ana, y-y-you weren't supposed to-to be home f-for an hour!" She exclaims, hiccupping and bawling again.

"Yeah, well, I _am_ home. Stop crying, Kate! What happened?" I coo, holding her. She sobs into my shirt and my heart melts for my best friend. She's done so much for me and I can only return the favor by being there for her now. "Kate? Wanna talk about it?" I ask her, gently rubbing circles on her back.

She slowly withdraws and sits cross-legged on the ground, facing me. Her green eyes are puffy and her cheeks are splotchy, yet she still looks amazing. "Oh Ana, I blew it! I completely blew the interview!" She wails, covering her face with her hands. Gently, I coax her to explain.

"W-well, we were doing pretty well. He was answering all my questions, but kind of curtly. Anyways, long story short, I asked him if he was gay."

I gasp. " _What_? Kate, why would you do that?" I exclaim. I know the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition can get nosy, but I did _not_ expect that.

She holds up her manicured hand. "Let me explain. Every time he's in the society pages, he's alone, no women around him. And naturally, I believed that he was gay. So I asked."

"Oh, Kate." I groan and slap my forehead, my eyes momentarily closing. When I open them, she is quietly sniffling again and her voice shakes when she talks.

"But that's not the worst part." She whispers. _Oh god. Kate, what happened?_ I look at her, biting my lip, waiting for her to elaborate. "He kicked me out and then… and then he told me he won't be attending graduation! In fact, he said the only reason he's going to contribute to the university anymore is because of Environmental Sciences department!" She wails. She's full out sobbing again and she continues. "Ana, I blew it! I totally blew it! Now the special graduation issue of the student newspaper is going to suck and _everyone_ is going to be so mad at me!"

"Hush. Hey, it'll be alright." I soothe her, hugging her again. I'm so angry. Not at Kate, but at Grey. He can go to hell for all I care. "Hey, it's okay Kate. All you did was ask a question, and if he's so offended by an _interview_ , then he's a pompous puffball, and WSU is better off without him. Don't you worry, Kate. Come on, let's get some pizza and watch a movie, how does that sound?"

She sniffles. "Can we get chicken wings? And watch _Bridesmaids?_ "

I laugh. "Sounds good to me."

She smiles in response and bounds up. "I'm going to wash my face."

"Sure." I smile at her childish enthusiasm and pick up the tissues. Walking into the kitchen, I dispose of them and wash up, tying my hair back. I grab the phone and order an extra large pizza with everything on it (except for anchovies) and chicken wings. Then, I get out a tub of ice cream. Lord knows we both need some comfort tonight.

Kate returns in her pajamas and takes a seat on the sofa after popping in _Bridesmaids_. The pizza arrives shortly and I pay the delivery guy and seat myself. Before we begin eating, I describe my graduation dilemma to her and we both have another sob fest. This time, _I'm_ the one crying.

We find ourselves eating messily with our hands, no plates or napkins and enjoying each other's company. Setting down my pizza in the box, I take a sip of water and glance at Kate.

"What?" She huffs between mouthfuls.

"Does anyone else know about the situation?" I murmur.

She carefully chews and swallows. "Yes. I already told the staff, and they've informed the dean. I guess everyone knows now." She sighs. I pick up my piece and clear my throat.

"I propose a toast." I remark, trying to lighten the mood. It works. Kate rolls her eyes, but lifts her slice in reply and grins. "To a wonderful _Grey-less_ graduation and a future in Seattle!" I yell.

Kate squeals. "Cheers to that!" We both nibble at our slices and laugh, resuming our _Bridesmaids_ binge.

Little did I know how much Grey was actually in my future.

* * *

 **Updates coming very soon, promise! Please review, share, and all the other fantastic things you do. ~ HA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, you guys are the best! Thanks for all the amazing feedback, and you can expect daily updates! :D ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Finals came and went, and before I knew it, we were done.

Kate and I went out with a good friend of mine (José) to celebrate. At first, we wanted to go to a bar nearby, but then I refused. Sure, I wanted to get drunk like everyone else, but I needed to be conscious the next day to run errands with Kate.

We ended up driving to a paintball place and _literally_ painted the town red (the town being each other). José told us about how a famous art gallery wanted to put his pictures up on display soon. He made me promise to attend the show.

After Kate and I dropped José off and drove home, we were ready to go to bed.

The next week or so before graduation consisted of heavy shopping for our new apartment in Seattle and Kate's vacation in Barbados. I've also applied for a job opening at Seattle Independent Publishing and another place as a back up. When we move to Kate's apartment in Seattle, I fully intend to carry my weight around more and actually pay for my stay. I also attend interviews at both places, and I'm sure that I've done incredibly well in both. We've also been packing because we want to move the day after graduation. Suffice to say, the night before the ceremony, I'm exhausted.

"Hey Kate, I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning!"

"Uh, uh, uh. Get your ass back in here, Steele!" yells Kate from the kitchen. Sighing, I roll my eyes and shuffle out of my bedroom doorway. Dodging looming towers of boxes, I head towards the living room.

"What?" I whine, flopping myself on to the sofa. Kate hands me a box. My eyes widen.

"Well? Open it, Steele!" laughs Kate. I gulp nervously and hesitantly open it. _What is it?_

Inside the box lays a _gorgeous_ grey chiffon halter neck dress. I gasp and my hand flies to my mouth. My subconscious is doing somersaults at the thought of wearing it.

"Oh Kate! I love it! But I can't accept it, you've done so much for me already and I-"

"Save it Steele. You deserve it, okay? You can make it up to me if you promise to let me do your hair and make up for tomorrow." She bargains. I sigh. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the insistent Katherine Kavanagh. I bite my lip.

"Fine." I agree, flustered.

"Yay!" She jumps up and down, clapping vigorously and I roll my eyes once again. This time, I'm smiling.

* * *

The graduation ceremony went by quickly. Ray greets me at home and I hug him, nearly in tears. We drive to campus to meet up with Kate. She had to be there half an hour ago because she's giving the valedictorian speech. Nevertheless, beneath my black and red gown and cap, I'm wearing the dress and light natural eye shadow with a hint of nude lip-gloss. I feel… liberated. My hair hangs in bouncy curls, and I'm proud of my reflection, thanks to Kate.

During the ceremony, I glance over at Kate who seems upset. I can imagine why. She still blames herself for the absence of Christian Grey. I bite my lip. Pushing the unfortunate situation out of my mind, I give her a beaming smile when she glances in my direction. I'm rewarded with a sunny Kavanagh grin.

Kate's speech was excellent, with just the right amount of humor and seriousness. Nobody talked or took their eyes off of her for a second. The auditorium erupted into applause and cheers rent the air as we gave her a standing ovation.

I beam at her and she looks happily back at me. An hour later, my name is called, and I get up, striding as gracefully as possible to receive my diploma and begin my future in the real world. I smile at Ray from the stage who has tears in his eyes. By the time I'm back in my seat, I'm nearly crying with bliss.

Afterwards, Kate, Ray, and I are heading to the marquee to grab some drinks. The day has been glorious so far. We discuss Kate's speech and talk about our future in Seattle. Kate's family approaches us and Ray is introduced to them.

Ethan is Kate's older brother and we are very good friends. I give him a big hug and he kisses my cheek.

"What's up Ana? Wow, you look great!" He exclaims, holding me at arm's length. "Give me a twirl!" He requests.

Laughing at him, I oblige. "It's so good to see you, Ethan. How're things going?"

We chat for a while and I notice a few girls staring at us with jealousy written all over their faces. I get it though. Ethan is cute, I admit, but he's more of a brother to me. He's not really my type, anyway. _Do you even have a type?_ Scoffs my subconscious. I ignore her.

"Excuse me, Ethan. Hey, dad? Wanna go get some lunch?"

Ray smiles kindly at me. "Sure kiddo. Let's go."

I wave good-bye to the Kavanagh family and Ethan gives me a bear hug good-bye. Smiling at him as I leave, I think about moving to Seattle and nearly skip down the street to Ray's car.

Lunch goes by uneventfully, but dad and I catch up. I've missed him so much.

It's late in the afternoon when we pull up outside my apartment. It's time for Ray to go and for me to finish packing. We're moving tomorrow.

"Hey Annie. I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Ray says, looking at me with pride in his eyes. I launch myself at him and squeeze him tightly, tiny sobs racking my body. "Hey now, steady. You want me to come in and make you a cup of tea?"

I laugh. Tea is Ray's solution to everything. "No thanks dad. Promise you'll come visit me in Seattle?" I murmur against his chest.

"Sure. And hey, call your mom, okay? She left me six voicemails asking for you." I nod, too choked up about her absence to say anything. I'm biting my lip to stop myself from crying more. He strokes my hair. I leave his warm embrace, straighten my dress, and get out of the car. "Bye, Annie. Love you." Says Ray as he starts up the engine.

"Love you too, dad." And with that, he's off to Montesano. I smile sadly at the retreating car and wave. Then, I trudge up the stairs to our apartment. Heading to the kitchen, I pack up the teacups and glance around.

All the boxes are lined up in neat stacks at the door and each one is labeled. I stride around the apartment once more and trace my fingers over the walls, the countertops, and my bed. I'll miss this place. I shuffle to the bathroom to change into my PJs and head to bed. My laptop's sitting on the bed with two unopened emails. Curious, I glance at them and my heart pounds faster.

One is from SIP and one from the other place. Gulping, I open the email from the other place first. I've got the job! Grinning at my luck, I don't reply yet. First, I need to check on SIP. I click to open the email and skim over it until I reach the phrase…

" _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to join Seattle Independent Publishing as personal assistant to Mr. Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor."_

I gasp and squeal. _Yes, yes, yes!_ My subconscious is doing the hula and I immediately rattle out a thank you to SIP and a sorry to the other place. This is going to be the best move _ever_. Not only have I got my dream job, I can also finally become financially independent! Kate and I will take Seattle by storm. I am on top of the world.

SIP responds almost immediately with an email saying they'd be delighted to have me start on Monday. Today is Friday, and that's perfect! I'll have the weekend to get moved in and explore. I'm dancing on my bed now and I tell Kate the good news when she gets back from her graduation adventures. We celebrate with a dance.

* * *

It has now been three weeks since I've moved to Seattle with Kate, and she has left for Barbados two weeks ago. I'm extremely lonely without her already, even though I'm at work most of the time. Thankfully, today is Friday.

Becoming a personal assistant to Jack Hyde was extremely delightful for the first week and a half, but lately, Jack has become a bit… obsessive about my tendencies. For the past week or so, he has been harsh and demanding and asks me personal and intrusive questions. I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable around him, but I'm trying not to let that get in the way of my dream job here at SIP. I love editing and talking to aspiring authors and I love the pay!

I am just responding to an email from Ethan when Jack strides by, huffing. I glance at the clock. 5:30 PM, time for me to go. I log out of my account and shut off my computer. Grabbing my purse and a couple of manuscripts, I glide out towards reception.

I murmur a good bye to Claire in reception and she smiles at me in return. I'm out of the building and walking towards my car when I hear my name being called.

"Ana! Wait up!"

I groan inwardly. I hope I'm not in trouble. "Good evening Jack." I smile at him, trying to seem in a hurry.

"I was wondering if you would join me for a drink?" He says, ignoring my comment and my imperative attitude.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I have plans." I stutter lamely. _Dammit. Get a grip, Steele._ I bite my lip to avoid blurting out something else. He cocks his head to one side, and I see his dark blue eyes glint dangerously and I gulp. My subconscious is hiding beneath her sheets. _Uh oh._

"Ana, you always have ' _plans'_. Join me." He says stepping towards me. _Oh shit. He knows I'm lying._ "We could have… _fun_." He whispers. I stiffen my posture and square my shoulders, releasing my lip from my teeth.

"I have to go." I turn around but I'm stopped as he grabs my arm and wrenches me towards him. Before I can scream, he's kissing me. Hard. It feels so wrong, his breath is pungent and he tastes of…whiskey? _He's drunk!_ Exclaims my subconscious, still under the sheets.

"Oh, Ana. I know you want me." He says, moaning against my lips. _What?_ I breathe in through my nose and Ray's self-defense lessons kick in. Quickly, I bring my knee up between his legs and he doubles over. _Take that._

"Jack, I don't know what planet you're living on, but I do not and will not _ever_ look at you like anything more than my boss. We have a professional relationship, and nothing more. I have _never_ looked at you any other way." I say to him in a clear voice. _Wow, go me!_

He growls and suddenly he rears up, spitting in my face. "You _bitch_. _You_ lead me on, and unless you agree to do exactly as I say, you're gonna find your ass on the concrete. You're coming with me. _Now_."

 _No fucking way._ I glare at him through cold eyes. "I hardly think that's necessary, Jack. Because, guess what? _I quit._ " I hiss at him. He stares at me, his mouth open. Satisfied, I turn around, get into my car, and drive away.

That felt _so_ good. I'm numb to any feeling but that of victory until I get to the Pike Market District. I clamber out of Wanda and into the apartment, shedding my purse as I seat myself in my room. Suddenly, all the numbness gives way to a multitude of emotions.

I'm upset, depressed, angry, scared, and so much more. I was just sexually assaulted and that cost me my dream job. I consider calling Kate, but I don't want to disturb her family vacation. José would be busy at the venue, prepping for his show, and Ray and mom are out of the question.

A sob escapes my mouth before I can control it and I find myself heaving and choking on my tears as I curl into a fetal position on my bed. My mouth still tastes faintly of whiskey and I gag at the flavor. Sniffling, I get up to brush my teeth and make my way to the bathroom. My vision is blurry from tears and I run into my desk, knocking my mail to the ground. I run my hand over my eyes and get down, to pick up the mail, but before I can, something catches my eye.

The newspaper has fallen and in the jobs section is a huge advertisement in color. I pick up the paper and place the mail back on my desk, the whiskey incident forgotten as I stare blankly at the announcement.

 _Paid internships available at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Suddenly, I know what I have to do. Quickly, I reach for my laptop on my desk and glance at the newspaper for the contact information. I go to the website provided, click on the link, and apply. Filling in my credentials occupies me and before I know it, it's 7:38 PM. _I've been at this for over an hour. Wow._ Sighing, I check my handiwork once more and click 'Apply'.

I still feel like crap. I take a long, hot bath and rummage in the fridge for some vegetables and chicken. I whip up a quick stir-fry, the work making me forget my temporary dilemma. I eat sparingly, not feeling hungry. Half of my plate goes to waste and I pack up the rest of the stir-fry to take to work. Oh wait, I'm unemployed.

Rolling my eyes, I put the leftovers away and decide to contact Elizabeth Morgan (Jack's associate) about why I quit. I merely tell her that the job wasn't working out and that I've found somewhere better to be. Finishing up my work, I read _Pride and Prejudice_ distractedly, finding myself thinking back to GEH.

Why did I apply to the company that caused Kate so much pain? Why did I not tell Elizabeth about Jack's advances on me? Why did Jack even _do_ that to me?

The questions swirled around and around in my head and I knew that I should've looked up more information about GEH, but at the moment, I could care less. I just needed the money and besides, if I did look up GEH and its CEO, I would be betraying Kate.

 _Oh shit. Kate._

How am I going to tell her all this? I groan out loud and toss the book aside. I'm so exhausted that I fall asleep to the smell of my mother's blue and cream-colored quilt.

That night, I dream of dark blue eyes chasing me and running inside a tall gray building to escape them.

I think that building was GEH.

* * *

 **Ana's having premonitions already! What's next? What does fate have in store for Miss Steele? Guess in the reviews! ~ HA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed, haha. Anyways, this is a LOOOONG chapter about Ana's work at GEH, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I wake up dazed, but rested. I feel a slight headache, but for the most part, I've slept so much better than I ever have since I've joined SIP. I have a good feeling about GEH.

I spend the day cleaning. After I'm satisfied that the apartment sparkles and every surface gleams, I take a brisk shower and decide to go for a walk around the area. I have yet to explore since SIP has taken up so much of my time. It's a crisp evening with a light breeze, and I shiver.

I walk a few blocks before I find a suitable café. Maybe I should get some tea. _Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._ After paying, I grasp the tea and stride out the door, sipping the warm concoction appreciatively. I find a boutique nearby and do some window shopping, grinning at the array of beautiful dresses. Upon glancing at the price tags, my smile vanishes and I hurriedly move along.

The Pike Market District is vast and entertaining with a wide array of shops and tourist attractions. I spend the rest of my afternoon exploring the farmer's market and looking at the tall skyscrapers. Couples bike by and the bustle of the city makes me feel secure somehow.

I see a couple making out and freeze. The sour taste of whiskey fills my mouth and I can't get penetrating blue eyes out of my mind. _I have to get out of here._ With moist eyes, I briskly walk home, my light sweater doing nothing to stop my shivers. I enter the apartment deep in thought when I hear a loud chime. I dash to my room. _Who is it? Please be something good!_

I wiggle my cursor on the screen and my laptop shows me a new email in my inbox. It's from GEH. Holding my breath, I open the email and read, preoccupied. I've been accepted. They want me to come in on Monday to get a feel for the job. The real internship will start on Tuesday. A tired grin takes ahold of my face and I yawn.

My vanished appetite returns and I scratch my back, lumbering towards the kitchen. I eat the left over stir-fry paired with a glass of cheap red wine, watching reruns of _Scooby-Doo_ on television. I like the predictability of the show and it makes me feel sheltered that they catch the bad guys every time.

My phone unexpectedly rings and I turn down the TV and answer. It's Kate!

"Hi Ana! How are you?" Kate's voice sounds so perky and I find myself missing her more than ever.

"Hey Kate. Not too bad. How're you? Enjoying yourself?" I grin into the phone.

"Oh my gosh, totally! I've got the most perfect tan and I've got _so_ many souvenirs that I'm just dying to show you." She gushes. I can practically hear her smile.

"How's Ethan?" I ask, biting my lip. I seem to be doing that _a lot_ lately.

"Ooh, that's why I called! He ate something weird, and he's feeling a bit funky so he's coming back. In fact, I am too. I miss you too much _and_ all the cute guys here are taken." She huffs. I straighten up. _What? She's coming back? No, no, no. This is_ not _a good time. She's not supposed to be back for another two weeks!_ My subconscious yells at me to do something. "Hold on Ana." I hear crackling and Kate yelling, "Ethan, get back here you fucker! I'll be right back Ana, he stole my purse and he's heading to the bar."

I panic and blabber. "Wait! Um, Kate, you don't have to cut your trip short because of me. I'm busy anyway." I say, hoping she can stay there until I'm settled at GEH. I just need time to break the news to her.

"Nonsense, you can take _one_ day off, can't you? Besides, Ethan is dying to see you." She beams into the phone. I smile despite the state I'm in.

"Yeah. Tell him I miss him too! When are you guys planning on coming back?" I ask carefully. She seems to have calmed down about Ethan stealing her purse.

"Let me see… Monday!" She beams. My heart drops as if I'd just been on the biggest roller coaster of my life. "Ethan! NO, you absolutely _cannot_ order another margarita. You said you're sick, you lying bitch!" She screams away from the phone.

Glad for the distraction, I make a quick decision and my subconscious agrees with me for once. I take a deep breath and start to speak. "Kate, I have to tell you something. It's important." I say. I hear her gasp on the other line.

"Ana, is everything okay? What's wrong?" I can see her now, on the beach, worried sick about me while wrestling Ethan to the ground.

"No, I'm not okay… I um, lost my job at SIP. And I applied for an internship… at GEH." I say quickly.

There's no reply for awhile.

"I know." She whispers. _Huh?_

"W-what do you mean, Kate?" I ask cautiously.

"Well, I know about SIP. I'm your emergency contact and Elizabeth, or whatever her name is, emailed me. She was worried about why you quit so abruptly. I told her everything was fine, though. However, I _didn't_ know about GEH." She says, her voice hardening. I flinch.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I feel like I've betrayed you." I whisper.

"It's okay, Ana. You didn't. I'm sure that I would've done the same thing. I'm just afraid for you. What happened at SIP?" She sounds so concerned that I break down and tell her. Everything.

"So that's what happened." I say, sniffling. I hadn't realized I was crying. At least I wasn't bawling.

"That bastard." She exclaims. "I'm going to make sure that daddy and I bring him down. Hyde's going to pay." She says confidently.

"No no, Kate, please! I don't want you to. He'll know it was me." I whimper.

"Relax, Ana. We'll figure it out once I'm back, okay? In the mean time, just try to enjoy yourself. Ethan and I will be back in a couple of days, so don't worry."

I nod and realize she can't see me. Mentally face palming, I reply. "Okay, one more thing. You said you were scared for me… what do you mean?"

There's a pregnant pause. "I'm scared for you because of Grey. He's a hard-ass and I don't want you anywhere near him. You should've seen him when he was angry with me Ana. It was so… frightening. Unforgettable." She shudders. "He's heartless. A gentle being like you? He'll eat you alive!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Well, this 'gentle being' kicked Jack Hyde in the balls. Just remember that. Besides, I'm an intern. I doubt Grey will see me, anyways." I grin.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my flip-flops." We both laugh and it feels good to be talking to her. "Seriously though. If anything happens, promise to call me?"

"Sure." I say.

"Bye Ana!"

"Bye." I hang up and feel loads better. Tomorrow is a new day. I plan to go shopping for some formal office-wear since most of my suits need to be laundered. In bed, I find myself exhausted, but I'm happy that Kate and Ethan are returning so soon. I could use the company.

* * *

It is Monday morning and I feel refreshed and light. Yesterday, I had selected seven different outfits and though I could feel my bank account crying for its mother, I felt happy and liberated. _How you feel now._ Corrected my subconscious.

Nodding in agreement, I get up and make my bed, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower and a productive morning. I choose to wear a snappy grey suit with a pressed white shirt and a matching snug grey pencil skirt. I pair the outfit with black suede heels. Dabbing on a bit of mascara and a hint of lip-gloss, I leave with an apple in hand, nervous and excited.

I pull up to Grey House in Wanda with the GPS remarking, "You have arrived."

"No shit Sherlock." I gasp to the GPS as I look through Wanda's windshield.

Grey House is a huge, twenty-story modern day architect's dream. It is lightly curved with glass and steel embellishments and a white, innocent-looking façade, masking the horror of Christian Grey beneath. Well, according to Kate. Taking a deep breath, I clutch my purse tightly and stride in, trying to look confident. I'm pretty sure my expression makes me look like I've crapped myself. And I feel like I have.

In the lobby, an immaculate blonde woman sits at a white sandstone desk. I gulp as I approach her. Her flawless demeanor makes me feel intimidated. I clear my throat and she looks up at me with a questioning smile. I'm so happy that I've dressed professionally today.

"Good morning. I'm Anastasia Steele, one of the new interns for GEH." I manage to croak out. She smiles sympathetically at me.

"Good morning, Miss Steele. Please sign in here and proceed to the elevator in the middle. You'll want to go to the fourth floor." Says the blonde.

I nod at her. "Thank you." I sign my name with a flourish on the clipboard and get into the elevator. I'm whisked away to the fourth floor to another white room with _another_ blonde at a white sandstone desk. Are there twenty blondes in here? One for each floor? I shudder at the thought and the blonde looks up.

"Ah, Miss Steele? Right this way." She doesn't give me a chance to respond and rather walks away with a slight swish of her hips. I clear my throat and follow her. She leads me to a conference room and I glance around the room. The view isn't too flattering since we're not too high up, but the room is beautiful.

Three people are seated at a large glass table and one is standing. A _dirty_ blonde, thank goodness. This place needs some variety. I approach the table and they all look up at me.

There are two men and a woman sitting. The woman has red hair and kind hazel eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back shyly. One of the men is scowling at me. He has jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes. I nod at him. _Who spit in his cereal?_ The other is a blonde with warm brown eyes. He gives me a kind smirk. The dirty blonde who is standing looks at me with a confident smile and holds out her hand. I shake it firmly and nearly gasp at her grip. It's so strong.

"I'm Natalia Benson. You must be Miss Anastasia Steele."

"Please, call me Ana. It's a pleasure to be here." I respond instinctively. My subconscious wolf-whistles at me, supportive for once. _I can be professional._ I huff at her.

"Please, have a seat, Ana. I'd like everyone else to introduce themselves." Says Natalia. I take a seat next to the red head who smiles.

"I'm Riley Cooke." She says.

"Benjamin Griffith." Huffs blue eyes. I nod at him.

"Seth Wate." Says blondie.

"And now that we're all here, let's go over protocol." Smiles Natalia. We all listen intently as she goes over our roles and positions at GEH. We're expected to file papers, respond to calls from the heads of the departments, and attend to their every whim. Occasionally, we'll be allowed to attend important meetings, but that'll be after a couple of weeks. There are many sectors to GEH. There's Legal, IT, and Communications to name a few. This continues for an hour and a half.

"I expect all of you to be on your best behavior here. Your behavior is a reflection of each other and of me. So please, don't embarrass anyone. Now, remember that the elevator on the extreme left is reserved for Mr. Grey, our CEO. On the off chance that you _do_ see him, please refer to him as 'Mr. Grey' or 'Sir'. Now we'll divide into teams and do a physical tour of the building. Any questions?"

No one asks, but I have a burning question. I raise my hand and Natalia smiles at me.

"Yes, Ana?"

"When is our lunch break?" I ask, hoping to lighten the mood.

Everyone laughs except for Benjamin. _What is his problem?_

"From 12:30 to 1. Please be prompt." Chuckles Natalia. "Now for teams… why don't we do girls versus boys? It'll dispose of any… er, distractions." She says. Riley and I exchange amused glances. Seth and Benjamin high five and I see that Ben is starting to lighten up. "Let's get on with the tour, then. Tomorrow will be your first day, and I expect all of you to meet up in this very room. I'll be here to give you your assignments. Then you're on your own." Smiles Natalia.

We all proceed to the door and tour the various floors. We're not allowed past the fifteenth floor, however, unless one of the department heads needs us. Natalia assigns Riley and I the Communications sector for the next two weeks. Ben and Seth get to go to Legal.

We all decide to head out for coffee and Natalia informs us to go home afterwards. Today was merely an introductory day. The four of us head to a diner across the street and sit outside after ordering our drinks, conversing lightly. Benjamin seems to have warmed up to us.

"Hey Ana, sorry about being so rude today. I'm not really a morning person." Benjamin apologizes sheepishly.

I grin back at him. "It's all good, Benjamin. I'm honestly not much of one either."

"Call me Benji. It's a childhood name, but it kinda stuck." He says. I smile at him.

"So, what do you guys think of the place so far?" Asks Riley, gesturing to the spotless GEH building across the street.

"I'm kind of excited. I wonder if we'll catch a glimpse of the infamous Mr. Grey." Says Seth in a spooky voice, wiggling his fingers. We all burst into laughter and it feels good to have some friends after SIP. Our drinks arrive and we sip, exchanging phone numbers. Riley starts a group chat right away and I laugh at her eagerness.

"Well, I've gotta go. See you guys later! Coming, Riley?" Says Benji. Riley nods and stands up, but I give her a quizzical look. Why is she leaving with Benji?

"Oh, Benji gave me a ride over here. I've gotta go. Catch up later, Ana?" I nod and my curious look lifts.

"Sure. Bye!" I wave at the two of them and watch them disappear to the parking lot.

"So… do you live nearby, Ana?" Asks Seth, trying to carry on the conversation. For some reason, I'm comfortable with him, unlike Jack. I push the creep out of my mind.

"Yeah. The Pike Market District. You?"

"Nah, I live farther out. Towards the Sound." He replies.

"It must be lovely this time of year." I smile at him. He nods in agreement. We sit in a comfortable silence and finish our drinks. I check my watch. 12:25. _Oh shit, Kate!_

I shoot up from my seat. "I need to go. My roommate's coming back from vacation today and I've gotta go pick her up." I explain. Seth nods and stands up, placing a wad of cash on the table. I blink. That's way more than what we need to pay. Shaking my head, I stride out of the diner with Seth on my heels.

I stop beside Wanda and look at him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Talk later?"

"Sure." He smiles and opens Wanda's door and lets me slide in, then closes it.

"Bye!" I wave enthusiastically and he waves back. I back out of the parking lot and drive to Sea-Tac Airport.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kate, Ethan, and I are seated in our apartment, drinking wine and laughing at each other's adventures.

"How're you feeling, Ethan?" I ask, genuinely worried.

"Great. Better, now that I've seen you safe, actually. Kate told me about Jack Hyde." Growls Ethan.

"Kate!" I look at her in horror. She shrugs.

"Sorry Ana. I can't keep a secret."

I huff and Ethan interrupts us. "Hey, wanna go for lunch? I know this amazing place."

"Sure. Just let me change." I reply, getting up.

"Oh yeah, please change, Ana. You're really intimidating the crap out of me with that suit on." Laughs Kate. I roll my eyes at her. "Seriously though! You look amazing!" She calls before I shut my bedroom door.

I grin at her and slip on a cream-colored skater dress with blue flowers spattered all over it and leave my room. Ethan is checking his phone and Kate exits the bathroom in her green sundress that brings out her tan and her eyes. She eyes me excitedly.

"Wow Ana, you look great!" She laughs. I grin.

"Thanks. Not too bad yourself, Kavanagh."

"Shall we go, ladies?" Ethan smirks at our banter and we nod, following him.

Ethan pulls up to the front of a place called Jack's Fish Spot. It's looks homey and inviting. He holds the door open for me and Kate and I step inside. It's light and airy inside and smells like seafood. We take a seat in a booth near the window and I gasp. The view is beautiful and I can see the Sound and people bustling about.

Ethan looks concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just, I didn't expect the view." I laugh at his expression. Kate laughs loudly with me.

"Ana, what would you like?" Asks Ethan.

"Surprise me." I murmur. He grins and orders another Dungeness crab. Kate and I chat about Barbados while Ethan jumps in with his extravagant experiences. I'm mesmerized by the story telling.

Our food soon arrives and I take a bite, savoring the salty flavors. "Mmm." I moan, closing my eyes and chewing.

Kate laughs. "Okay Miss Sensual. The food _is_ good though. Good job, Ethan."

Ethan's mouth is full, but he gives us a wink and tries to say thanks. A piece of crab lands back on his plate from his mouth. I laugh, loud and clear and Kate rolls her eyes. When we're stuffed, I stand up with Kate to leave and trip over the leg of the table.

"Whoa, I've got you." Ethan grasps me firmly before I'm on my knees. I'm looking up into enthralling green eyes and I'm startled.

"Thank you." I breathe.

"Anytime." Ethan exhales slowly, stirring my hair.

"Ahem. Come on lovebirds, don't make a scene." Kate eyes us both and Ethan releases Kavanaghs exit the restaurant and I'm standing still.

That was… exciting. I bite my lip and blush scarlet. I feel a rush of adrenaline as I follow them, but I can't help but feel a bit awkward.

It felt like someone was watching me.

* * *

 **Ooh, who is Ana's mystery stalker? And does she have feelings for Ethan? I'm sure you all can guess. And don't worry; Mr. Grey is coming sooner than you think ;) Stay tuned for more! ~ HA**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys asked, and I delivered (hopefully). Love you all! ~HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Christian's POV**

Today has been the single most exciting day of my life. It didn't start off that way though. I was at work, as usual, responding to emails, making phone calls, and staring off into space.

The nightmares had come again last night. They were more vivid. More… _real._

"Mr. Grey?" A sharp knock sounds across my office. _Fuck_.

"Enter." I call coldly. The door opens and Andrea enters.

"Sir, the interns are to take a tour of the building this morning. Miss Benson has requested that they visit between," She trails off and checks her iPad to confirm. I watch her every movement, contemplating my answer, "10:25 and 10:45. Would you like to accept or reject? Sir." She adds quickly.

Inwardly, I smirk. Andrea has been good to me for years, but I am not in the mood to meet a handful of arrogant brats from the university. "Reject." I reply almost instantaneously.

She nods. "Yes, sir."

"Anything else, Andrea?"

"Sir, Miss Bailey would like to confirm that you will be at the meeting today at 2?"

"Yes. And tell Ros I expect a full report on the shipments. That will be all." I bark.

"Yes Mr. Grey." Andrea dips her head and strides out of the room. The door shuts with a click and I sigh, feeling strangely weary.

The morning passes as I answer emails. So many emails. Shipping, ordering, purchases, individual emails to and fro, and junk. One particular email stands out to me and I click hesitantly.

The subject line reads "Apology from the WSU Staff". A grim scoff escapes my mouth as I read over the pitiful excuse of an apology from WSU for sending their tenacious Miss Kavanagh to interview me. She had crossed the line in so many ways with that interview. I replay the memory in my tortured mind.

* * *

" _Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work? And was it difficult?" Asked the tenacious Miss Kavanagh._

 _I stiffened. What a probing question. I can definitely see that the apple does not fall far from the tree. "No, I have a family. I have a brother and a sister, and two loving parents. I'm not quite interested in extending my family beyond that." There. That should give her obstinate head something to think about. Miss Kavanagh is a slave driver, not unlike me. I bet she doesn't have a submissive bone in her body._

 _Mm. Submissive. I do need another one. It's been months since Susannah, and I should probably see Elena about this. I'm jarred out of my heated thoughts by another inquiry._

" _Why not?" Asks the ever-persistent Miss Kavanagh. I bristle with anger, struggling to hold it down._

" _Because, Miss Kavanagh, if you have not noticed, I am a 27 year old man with an exceedingly sizeable company to run. As CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., I am subjected to a rather stressful lifestyle. I am_ not _looking for someone to disrupt my personal time, as I do not get a copious amount, and I am_ not _willing to share this lifestyle with anyone." I snap. My patience is wearing thin and I am going to be late to my next meeting. Damn this infuriatingly assertive woman._

 _Katherine Kavanagh jots down something on her note pad and looks up at me with confident green eyes. I hold her gaze, unwilling to back down. She looks away first and I grin at myself inwardly in triumph. I keep my cool composure, impatiently waiting for her to move on._

" _Are you gay, Mr. Grey?"_

 _What the fuck?_

 _I can feel myself toughen and my muscles become rigid. I harden my eyes as she looks up at me. My cool composure is gone and I. Have. Had it._

" _Andrea!" I bark, startling the strawberry blonde before me. She gets up and the door swings open as Andrea bustles in, crisp as ever. "Please show Miss Kavanagh to the exit promptly. I have a meeting shortly, and I expect you to attend."_

" _Yes sir." Responds Andrea immediately._

" _Mr. Grey, we haven't finished yet." Says Katherine as she looks at me collectedly. I narrow my eyes at her._

" _Collect your things, Miss Kavanagh. You have overstayed your welcome here, but I suspect you will write a wonderful article." I remark sarcastically. Her eyes flare dangerously at me, but I don't give a fuck. This woman has crossed the fucking line._

" _Andrea, please see to it that Miss Kavanagh's dean is informed of a decrease in funds from my end. The only branch of the university that shall receive any more donations shall be the Environmental Sciences branch. In addition, please report to the school that I will not be attending this year's commencement ceremony." That'll show her._

" _Of course, Mr. Grey." Says Andrea. Her face is calm, but her eyes are panicked and curious._

 _I hear a sharp intake of breath, so quiet. But I hear it. I suppose it's from years of fine-tuning my body. "You can't do that." Whispers the tenacious Miss Kavanagh._

" _Oh, but I can. And I have. I doubt that you are in the position to tell_ me _what to do Miss Kavanagh. Good day." With a satisfied smirk, I turn my back to the two ladies in the room and gaze out the window, pleased with my course of action._

 _Katherine Kavanagh takes another sharp breath, only audible to me and I hear rustling as everything is stuffed into her overly large purse. She strides behind Andrea, and I watch from the corner of my eye._

" _You are unworthy of this success and ungrateful. Someday, you'll get what is coming to you. And for the record, there will be no mention of you in this_ _article. Good day, Mr. Grey." The door clicks shut once again. Normally, I'd have banned whoever said that to me from the building and considered taking them across my knee. But Miss Kavanagh was different._

 _I liked that she was offended by my response to her tiny article and I was happy with what she had lead me to. The ceremony would have been bland any way. This just gave me an excuse to skip it. This experience was actually… refreshing._

 _Glancing at my watch, I take a sharp breath. "Shit." I exclaim. I'm nearly late to my own meeting. I bound out the door and it slams shut._

* * *

The memory is one that I won't forget in a long while, even though it's been a week or so. For now, I try to focus on their desperate apology, but I feel like toying with them for a while. I don't respond right away, but when I do, I continue with my decision to support only the Environmental Sciences branch. They have to take up my offer because it's better than nothing. And they know that.

It's 12:45 when I look at the clock and I get up, feeling rather hungry. I stride out of my office and note that the desk is taken over by Olivia. Andrea must be on her lunch break. She's startled to see me, but gives me a quick flirtatious smile. _Calm yourself, sweetheart. It's just a face. There is sooo much more underneath this fucked-upness._ Nevertheless, I give her my heart-stopping patented smile and head for the elevator, not waiting or caring for her reaction.

I walk to the car and nod at Taylor who opens my door. He climbs into the driver seat after closing my door and looks at me.

"Where to, sir?"

"Jack's Fish Spot." I say sharply, checking my phone. The university has responded, accepting my offer. I grin despite myself and we're there within 10 minutes. I get out of the car and straighten my suit, waiting for my supposed date. Mother's friends are trying to set me up again. This week, it's Ruby Fallon, one of my close business associates' daughter. She's a perky blonde. Way too energetic for my tastes. Still, I owe her father a favor.

I wince as I hear her blabber from a mile away. Her driver escorts her to me and she beams. She's wearing an elegant black dress.

"Hello Christian. Shall we?" She asks animatedly. _At least someone's in a fucking good mood._

"We shall." I reply. She loops her arm through mine and I stiffen at the unexpected contact. _Fuck. Why are all the women in my life so dynamic?_

She doesn't notice my posture as we tread in to the airy space of restaurant. We're immediately whisked away by a waiter to a private booth where an ice bucket sits waiting, with a bottle of wine inside. We sit across from one another.

"Wine?" I offer.

"Please." She responds smoothly. I pop the cork and pour some into her glass. _Pinot Grigio. Not bad._ She takes a sip and looks at me. "So Christian. Are you taking anyone to the benefit?"

 _Damn, she cuts straight to the point._ "No." I respond curtly. I'm staring down at the menu, interested enough. She drops the topic, surprisingly.

"Alright. Well, have you seen Porschia recently? She has the most _gorgeous_ hair extensions and-," _Ah here it is, the blab fest of Ruby Fallon._ I zone out and signal the waiter, interrupting our one-sided conversation.

"I'll have the Dungeness crab with a side of garlic fries." I remark. The waiter nods and stares pointedly at Ruby.

"And you, madam?" He questions.

"Oh, anything you have that doesn't contain gluten, soy, or wheat." She says sweetly. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Oh, it's this new diet I'm trying. It's so fabulous!" She squeals, clapping her hands. _She is definitely bipolar_.

"Right." The waiter takes our menus and exits hurriedly, wanting to be away from the craziness. I don't blame him. Ruby continues to blabber and I'm not listening once again. My thoughts about a deal in Taiwan are interrupted by the clearest, most beautiful sound I have ever heard. A laugh.

I turn my head in the direction of the sound and stop. My breath hitches and I feel myself harden. _Wow. Haven't felt this in awhile._

A beautiful woman is laughing at something inaudible.

I stare her down, looking from her long, smooth legs to her defined waist and plump breasts. Her hands are crossed across her chest and she is wearing a curve-hugging dress. _Very flattering._ My friend downstairs twitches. _Dammit, Grey._ Her eyes open and I'm mesmerized. Transfixed. The clearest, most baby blue eyes stare out the window and long brown hair sweeps to her shoulders, curling at the edges lightly. I now have a very uncomfortable tent in my pants. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Excuse me a moment." I mutter, heading to the restroom. I lock the door and take a deep breath, looking in the mirror. Fucked up grey eyes stare back. _Stop it Grey. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. You are not some horny 14 year old._ I try to think of anything but those eyes as I calm down, mentally and physically. Straightening up, I give my tie a tug and stare. _Stop. It._

I head back outside to see that our food has arrived. Surprisingly, Ruby is chatting up our waiter. I sit down and he bows his head, embarrassed.

"Enjoy the food, sir." He scurries away. Ruby has actually found something to eat and we both dig in, though through the consistent blabber, I sneak glances at the mystery girl. Who _is_ she? Why is she doing this to me?

I stare at her company and my face immediately hardens. She's facing a blonde woman whose back is to me, but I couldn't care less. What I care about is the fact that she is fucking talking to a guy. He's her age, handsome, and carefree.

Everything I'm not. Fuck everything. Why do I feel like this? I don't even _know_ her. My eyes roughen as I see her whisper something to him and giggle. He laughs and orders something. I growl under my breath. The emotionless pit in my stomach is boiling with anger and I imagine myself walking up and punching the fucker's nose.

"Christian? Are you okay?" Asks Ruby, exasperating as ever. I look her over with a calm gaze and she blushes. "I'll be right back." She stands up and heads to the restroom. Fine by me.

I return to intently staring at the girl for the next half an hour. _Holy fuck. She's eating._ I watch her full lips move and she closes her eyes and tilts her head back, letting out a moan. I can't hear it, but _fuck._ It does things to me. She eats so sensually. I'm gulping down some wine to moisten my raspy mouth at this point. _What the fuck?_

Ruby's not back, but I couldn't care less. She's probably hooking up with the waiter. It would explain why he isn't back to refill my glass of wine. The girl gets up.

Suddenly, everything slows down.

She's falling and falling and _fuck_.

The guy gets her. He holds her up, longer than necessary, his hand at the small of her back. I stiffen and glare daggers at him. He doesn't notice. She murmurs something to him and he murmurs back. The blonde girl seems to be telling them something. Her back is still to me. I watch intently. My stomach is suddenly swirling insanely with jealousy, anger, and hatred. The feelings are so… foreign.

They reluctantly let go of each other and the two blondes exit the restaurant first. The unidentified girl blushes scarlet and bites her lip with a shy smile before exiting the place.

 _Whoa._ My dick is throbbing. I've _never_ felt that attracted to anyone before. The empty void is now aching. I've forgotten about work, my nightmares, everything. My heart is beating a crazy tattoo and I know that I can never forget that moment ever again. _That lip bite._ I'd _like to bite that lip. And her skin… so smooth. I wonder if it would change color under a plaited leather crop? Fuck._ There's a tent in my pants again and I shift uncomfortably to hide it.

Ruby comes out from the restroom, looking flustered and warm. "Shall we go?" She asks breathily. _Definitely hooked up._ The thought kills my boner.

"Let's." With that, I hustle her out of the restaurant and nonchalantly hand her off to her driver. Before Taylor approaches me, I look around.

My mystery brunette is nowhere to be found. But I'll find her. I'll track her to the ends of the earth if I must. That's right.

Because she's _mine_.

* * *

 **Love possessive Christian. Don't worry, they'll meet soon, so hang in there! Thoughts? ~ HA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy wow! Thanks for all the feedback guys, and I realize that some of you were a bit disappointed with Christian's "date" last chapter. It was a favor to one of his close associates and his mom, but I hope you realize that he wasn't interested in her at all romantically. Besides, she ends up hooking up with the waiter at the restaurant. Ruby won't make another appearance in the story. :) I just needed to have a reason to get Christian to go to the restaurant and see his mystery brunette. ;) Please enjoy this chapter! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I am currently sitting at my new desk in the office with Riley at my side. We haven't got booths yet, but we were allowed to set up in a new and unused conference room. The space is relaxing and it mirrors that of the bland conference room from yesterday, but this one provides a beautiful view. We're on the tenth floor. The phone rings and I jump, releasing the end of the pencil that I didn't know I was chewing.

Riley answers the phone, clearing her throat. "Intern's office, this is Riley Cooke speaking." I can see Riley nod and she shuffles from foot to foot. "Yes sir. Right away, sir." She hangs up and looks at me expectantly. I look up from analyzing one of the orders from the Communications sector.

"Well?" I prompt her lightly.

"Ana, Mr. Bronson wants you to take up Dossier #130978 to the seventeenth floor, right away." She says.

I blanch. We weren't allowed past the fifteenth floor without special permission. It's my first day here. _What the hell is going on?_ "O-okay. Where's the file?" I stammer, getting up and abandoning my notes.

"I got it!" She runs in her impressively high heels to a stack of files and leafs through them and hands me a manila dossier with a red stamp across the middle of it. It says 'Approved'.

I nod at her and smile appreciatively. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Good luck!" She gives me a hug. It may seem like we're being dramatic, but being invited past the fifteenth floor is a big deal, especially on my first day. I smooth my grey pencil skirt and white ruffled blouse and step awkwardly to the door and slip out. I pass Natalia who is seated at the white sandstone desk by the elevator and she gives me a small smile. I smile back and step in to the elevator, nervously biting my lip. I press the button for the seventeenth floor and the doors close.

I'm whisked away.

* * *

I'm silently counting in my mind with the elevator display. _13, 14, 15. Oh shit… 16… 17._ I stop breathing as the door opens and I walk reluctantly down a long white corridor.

Upon reaching the entrance, I stop and let out an echoing squeak.

I am in a completely stainless room that is totally white and polished. There are round tables with high white barstools set all around the room and a small bar offering drinks. White sofas with colorless cushions dot the room. It's like I've stepped into heaven. A deserted heaven.

I step in tentatively and gasp. The walls in front of me and to my right and left are completely glass, offering a fantastic panoramic view of Seattle. I'm awed by it. I set the dossier on a clear glass table and I stride to the window, my heels clicking. The clicking is emphasized by an echo. I look around. There are no doors in the room or people. But there's a sign above the corridor. _Employee lounge? Why is it so deserted, then?_

I turn my attention back to the window, my arms crossed at my chest. _Holy shit._ The view is miraculous. All of Seattle stretches beneath me and I gape at the pedestrians and the luxurious cars. Skyscrapers loom far and near and the sky is a beautiful baby blue. In the distance, the water of the Sound glitters and a laugh escapes my mouth before I quickly cover it up. Regardless, there's an echo. _Wow._ I feel like a princess in a castle, looking over her kingdom.

My phone pings on the table, next to the dossier. _Shit! The file!_ I hastily run awkwardly in my heels and pick them both up, scurrying to the elevator. _I'll be back, room._ I say quietly in my mind. My subconscious looks at me as if I've gone crazy. Maybe I have. _You're talking to a freaking room, Steele. Get a grip._ I look down at my phone. It's a text from Riley.

 _Shit! Sorry Ana, I was just called again and Mr. Bronson's told me that it's actually the seventh floor. I just misheard him, sorry! - R_

I smile at the text in relief. I press the button for the seventh floor and I'm disappointed to be going back down from my little slice of heaven. Natalia never mentioned this floor. Maybe it's been forgotten…? I'm determined not to share my discovery with anyone… yet. I want to enjoy it by myself, first.

 _It's okay. I'll be back in time for lunch. See ya! :) - A_ I text back quickly.

 _Ding._ I walk out to the seventh floor and another impeccable blonde directs me to Mr. Bronson's office. I smile at her and knock three short raps on the oak door.

"Come in." Says a deep, gruff voice. I enter.

* * *

The office is clean and pristine, all heavy wood and dark accents. The man sitting at the desk is tall and broad with gray hair and a toothbrush mustache. His soft blue eyes have crinkles in the corners and he smiles kindly when I enter, looking up from his desktop computer. I smile shyly back.

"Anastasia Steele?"

"Yes sir. Here's your dossier." I walk to his desk and place it in his hands and he nods appreciatively, opening it and looking it over. He clears his throat and looks up at me.

"Thank you, Miss Steele. Please have a seat. May I get you anything?"

I blink and take a seat. This man is kind, and he reminds me of Ray. I don't feel particularly nervous anymore. "No thank you, Mr. Bronson. Is there anything else you need help with?" I ask, smiling warmly at him. His eyes crinkle as he smiles back.

"No thank you, Miss Steele. I just wanted to say that you are very efficient, though it did take you awhile to get here. Did you find everything alright?" He asks, suddenly concerned.

"Oh yes, it's just that my partner accidentally gave me the wrong floor." I blush embarrassed. "It won't happen again."

He nods. "Ah, Miss Cooke. She's an eager one too. I just wanted to say that you remind me greatly of my daughter." He smiles sadly. "I lost Amanda to a terrible car accident six years ago. Any who, if you do need anything at all Miss Steele, please do not hesitate to call me."

My heart constricts for this poor man. I nod. "Thank you Mr. Bronson. And I am very sorry for your loss. My father passed away before I was born and I wish things had worked out differently." I admit quietly.

His sad smile has not disappeared. "I wish the same, Miss Steele. I wish the same."

* * *

I am now heading back up to the tenth floor with another dossier clutched in my hand for Riley and I to review. Mr. Bronson has requested a full report on it before we leave today. I can't stop thinking about his daughter's accident and his expression as he told me. My frown deepens as I think of my mother and her previous marriages.

Riley gushes an apology as soon as I enter and I grin at her. "I am _so_ sorry Ana, it was an accident! I hope this doesn't change things between us…" She trails off. I give her my best glare and she blanches, then I start laughing.

"Just kidding. Of course it doesn't, stupid!"

"God, you are such a bitch!" She lets out a sigh of relief and laughs with me, slapping my arm with a folder. I grin crookedly. She reminds me so much of Kate.

Riley and I finish up the report by lunchtime, but my mood has worsened. For some reason, poor Mr. Bronson hasn't left my mind.

"Hey Ana, wanna go grab lunch with Benji and Seth?" Asks Riley.

I look up. "No, you go ahead. I wanna edit this report and send it to Mr. Bronson."

She frowns. "Aw come on, it's our first day! Please?" She whines.

I sigh and shake my head. "No, it's fine. Besides, I packed a lunch." I admit. She narrows her eyes at me and huffs.

"Fine. See ya!" She bounds out the door and I half smile. I finish up the report within the next ten minutes and glance at the clock. I still have twenty minutes to do as I please. An idea suddenly strikes my mind. I grab my purse and rush out the door.

Within five minutes, I'm seated on a sofa in my slice of heaven and reading _T_ _ess of the d'Urbervilles_ , nibbling half-heartedly at my salad. I'm thinking too much to be focusing right now. I absentmindedly read.

"'So each had a private little sun for her soul to bask in; some dream, some affection, some hobby, or at least some remote and distant hope'..." _Hmm. How apt. I've found my own private little place. This is my private little sun… for now at least._

I smirk to myself and I'm startled when I hear a 'ding'. _Holy shit. Someone's here._

* * *

 **Who could it be? ~ HA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Christian's POV**

 _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"I don't care what it takes, Ros! Close the deal!" I bark into the phone.

"Yes, Christian." I hear her collectively sigh on the other end of the line. She is one of the only people that I allow to call me by my first name, other than family of course. "I just want you to realize that we might not get all the benefits that we originally planned to acquire. You're driving these guys insane!" She remarks exasperatedly.

"I don't give a fuck. You had better improve this situation. You have one week to get back to me with the details on this deal. Keep me posted and give those pricks a hard-ass time." I growl.

She sighs again. "Sure. See you in a week. If I go MIA, you'll be the first to know."

I hang up and let out a sigh. I run a hand through my hair and hold it on my head. _I need a drink._ I glance at my watch and inwardly groan. _Getting drunk at 10 in the morning? Not the best idea you've had, Grey._

There's a soft knock at the door. "WHAT?" I yell, overwhelmed.

"Mr. Grey, sir, Mr. Bronson is here to see you from the Communications sector." Andrea says politely. I straighten up and brush a piece of lint off my suit and straighten my tie.

"Let him in." I say calmly. The door opens moments later and Jeff strides in.

"Morning, Mr. Grey."

"Jeff." I nod impassively at him and gesture for him to take a seat after I shake his hand firmly. I look at him expectantly, meeting his crinkled blue eyes with my cool gaze. My hand wanders to my chin, grazing my stubble. _Fuck. I need a shave._

"Well, as you're aware, our campaign for feeding the world is going exceptionally swimmingly and-"

"But?" I cut him off. I don't need beating around the bush today. I am _not_ in the fucking mood.

His eyes glint with amusement. "But there's been a slight delay in response from the people we've contacted."

 _Fuck._ "How long?" I do _not_ want to do this right now.

"Oh, our PR people contacted them several weeks ago. Three weeks to be exact. We haven't heard any response yet, and much of my department is reluctant to proceed with the campaign. They think this is a negative response."

"Fire them then."

Jeff's face pales and I can see his mind whirling for an excuse. "We can't do that! They're just barely holding on to their jobs. We can't just let them go!"

I smile coldly. _Oh, I love my job._ "But we can, Mr. Bronson." I turn to face the window. "I am not paying anyone in this company to sit around twiddling their thumbs like pansies. I have worked extremely hard to get where I am today and I know what it is like to be profoundly hungry. I will not stop my campaign because a team of idiots refuses to keep working without validation. I absolutely refuse."

I hear Jeff stand up. "Mr. Grey, you have new paid interns who need these jobs. I did not come here to give up on them or waste your time. I came here for a solution."

 _Fair point well made Mr. Bronson._ I turn around and meet his stare calculatingly. "Fine. In that case, have the PR people badger the contacts. I want their reply within the next three days." Jeff and I sit down once again, discussing the fine details down to every last person. He stands up to leave and I check the clock. _11:25_. We shake hands and he exits the room. I have fifteen minutes before my next meeting.

"Andrea!" I bark. The door opens seconds later and Andrea strides in, composed.

"Mr. Grey?" She looks at me expectantly and I sit down at my desk.

"Read me my agenda for today."

She clears her throat and looks down at her iPad. "11:40, meeting with the Board of Taiwan to carry through until 12:50. 2:34, a brisk run through of tasks with Ms. Bailey in a Skype conference, 3:10, meeting with Mrs. Caldwell and her IT team to carry through to 3:40, 3:45, conference call with PR and Mr. Bronson until 5, and 5:05, meeting with Head of Security, Welch."

 _Ah yes, the meeting with Welch._ I was desperate to know what he could find on my mystery brunette, but ironically, it was my last meeting of the day. My cock twitches at the thought of that lip bite and I force down the painful hardening sensation.

"Cancel the meeting with PR and Jeff." I say, impatiently, knowing that if I cancel the meeting before Welch, I can probably meet with him earlier. Besides, I don't need to listen to Jeff as I gave him instructions already.

"Yes sir."

"Also, get me a coffee. Black, and strong." I smile inwardly at how the latter phrase sounds. _You are fucked up, Grey_.

"Yes sir. Will that be all?"

"How are things at home, Andrea?" I ignore her question and I can tell that I've caught her off guard. Her posture stiffens and her normally calm blue eyes are full of immediate surprise.

"Everything is well, sir."

"Your father?" I probe deeper, enjoying the look of discomfort on her face. It's adorable, though I don't like blondes. _Adorable? Where the fuck did that word come from?_

"He's fine, sir." She responds curtly.

"Good. Dismissed." I say dryly. She leaves the room at record speed and I recall that she first had to get this job because her father was a recovering drug addict. He stayed with her and she ensured that he didn't fall back into his old ways. As her background and lifestyle were thoroughly investigated by Welch, and me, I caught her praying for this job. I gave it to her, knowing she'd be efficient, but also knowing that she needed it.

"Mr. Grey?" There's a timid knock on the door and the door swings open. My eyes become flinty and I direct my menacing glare to Olivia as she clip clops in like a horse. She sets down the coffee tray on my desk and bats her lashes at me. "Sugar?" She asks, as if she's offering more than the natural sweetener.

I snort in my mind. _As if._

She notices my steely expression and her eyes widen. Her revealing dress is unacceptable, but that's not why I'm mad. Well, not the _primary_ reason.

"Miss Mason, must I remind you the protocol of _how_ you must enter my office?"

She stares at me blankly and I can feel the pit in my stomach boiling.

"You knock and announce your purpose of visit and _then_ you wait for my approval." I growl, as if I'm explaining it to an erratic child.

She visibly blanches and stammers, looking down. "I apologize, Mr. Grey."

"Andrea!" I bark and Olivia flinches. Andrea is at the door in a flash.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Please see to it that Miss Mason acquires enough money to purchase a _properly functioning_ wardrobe. And please, if you must, provide her with enough garments to cover herself." I sneer coldly. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see that Olivia is shaking, tears brimming in her eyes. I don't give a fuck. "Dismissed!" I snarl. "And get this coffee out of my sight."

I stride out to my next meeting purposefully, not caring to see if Andrea followed my orders.

* * *

The meeting has gone fairly well and I've closed yet another deal. Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. will be opening a small, but efficient branch in Taiwan. Grinning at myself in triumph, I see that I have an hour and forty-five minutes to do as I please. I _should_ get back to work, but I'll do that later.

Right now, I have some relaxation to do.

I get in the elevator and press the button for the seventeenth floor, and I'm whisked away.

* * *

 **Love you guys! Hang in there. Next chapter is when our favorite couple meets, I** _ **promise**_ **. Expect an update tonight. ~ HA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Anastasia's POV**

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ My subconscious exclaims as I hear a brash voice shouting. Since there's no audible response, I presume whoever it is, is on the phone. Who is it? What do they want? Do they know I'm here? Most importantly, am I even allowed up here?

 _Of course, Steele. It says 'Employee Lounge'._ Snaps my subconscious. I ignore her and try to continue reading, assuming it's just another employee. _Deep breaths, Ana. Deep breaths. Phew, you're okay._

"Don't be pissed? Of course I'm fucking pissed! I expect you to keep me updated. Until later." A deep voice nearby startles me and I look up shyly. Whoever it is has his back to me. He hangs up and tosses the phone at a glass table. It lands with a loud clink. Groaning, his large hands fly to his head and he turns around, his eyes closed. My heart stops.

 _Oh. My. Freaking. God_.

I am staring at the most divinely crafted Adonis on the planet. He is tall and his legs are lean, supporting a muscular, elegant frame. His coppery smooth hair glints in the afternoon sunlight shining in from the large windows. I examine his high cheekbones and a perfectly sculptured mouth set in a hard line. His long dark lashes are heart-achingly sexy and my mouth goes dry. His eyes flutter open, unfocused. My subconscious has fainted, her mouth open in shock. His eyes are the most intense grey and they darken as they focus on me. His lips part and my heart is convulsing, my subconscious still out cold. It should be a sin to look this beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. We stare at each other for a minute… or an eternity. I don't know which. There's a crackling between us, and I want to run my hands all over him. His eyes are wide with disbelief and… is that recognition?

 _Pfft, no. Why would anyone want to remember you_? Great. My subconscious is back and kicking. Supportive as ever, no doubt.

"I-I- um found this place. On accident, earlier today." I stammer awkwardly. "It's the employee lounge." My subconscious kicks me. _No fucking duh! He wouldn't be here if he didn't know that!_

He chuckles and his composure is calmer now. The previous expression in his eyes is gone in a flash, as if it was never there, and I'm wondering if I had just imagined it all. The nervous energy reduces a fraction. "I'm well aware. What I'm wondering is why you're not eating that." He points to my container of salad and I realize that it looks full. I've taken a few bites, but it doesn't seem that way.

I shrug nonchalantly. "I'm not very hungry." _Well, not for food._ I gasp at myself inwardly.

His flinty eyes harden. _Uh oh._ "You should eat." He states simply.

 _What is his problem?_ "I, uh, had a big breakfast." I lie. All I had was an apple.

"There are people all over the world who would kill for that salad. Eat, Miss…?" He trails off and I jump at the opportunity to give him my name.

"Steele. Anastasia Steele. Everyone calls me Ana." I respond quickly. _He is so bossy._

"Very well, Miss Steele. Now, will you eat? Or shall I come over there and feed you?"

 _What?_ A blush creeps across my face and I'm sure I look extremely mortified. My subconscious is dancing along with my inner goddess, who has awoken from her fitful slumber. _Feed me, feed me!_ They chant. I brush them off.

The sex god bursts into laughter. _Why is he laughing at me?_

 _Must be your hideous expression._ Retorts my inner goddess. She's resting on a golden throne, picking off red grapes from the bunch.

His laughter dies off and he gives me an amused look. Glancing at the book in my hands, his eyes soften. "'Why it was that upon this beautiful feminine tissue, sensitive as gossamer, and practically blank as snow as yet,'"

"'There should have been traced such a coarse pattern as it was doomed to receive.'" I finish before I can stop myself. His eyes glitter. I think he's impressed.

"A literary fanatic I see." He says slyly. He saunters over towards me and sits down in the sofa across from me, perching elegantly. I feel a charge of electricity as I return his gaze and I feel goose bumps race up my spine.

 _What is going on?_ "Yes." I breathe. I sound so needy. _Ugh_.

His gaze is impassive, his expression is impossible to read. We stare at each other for a couple of moments. I decide to elaborate and I clear my throat. "I graduated this year from WSU with a major in English Literature. It's my passion."

A ghost of a smile tugs at his luscious lips. "Tell me Miss Steele, was it Bronte, Austen, or Hardy that first made you fall in love with literature?"

I wrestle with the question for a millisecond. "Hardy." I smile coyly.

His eyebrows rise in surprise and he leans forward. My breath hitches and my inner goddess swoons. My subconscious is out of the room, tumbling down the stairs. "I would have guessed Austen." He whispers. _Oh my god._ _Breathe, Ana._ I remind myself.

I blink up at him. He leans back reluctantly, I think. _No, don't go!_ My inner goddess bats her lashes at him shamelessly.

We carry on talking about books and I _love_ this. He's so full of surprises and his answers are thought out. Insightful. Almost… _seductive_.

"What do you enjoy doing in your free time?" He questions.

I contemplate my answer. "When I'm not being a bookworm? I enjoy getting into fights and harassing people." _Let's have a little fun._ He looks taken aback. Almost intimidated now. _Ha!_ I hug myself with glee (inwardly, of course). "Just kidding. I enjoy hanging out with my friends and exploring the area." I smile demurely at him. My inner goddess is giving me a nod of approval and my subconscious is angry with me, huffing in the corner. _Don't scare him off!_

He visibly relaxes and chuckles. "You are full of surprises Miss Steele. Tell me, are you always this shocking?"

"Oh yes. _All_ the time." I giggle. He laughs with me. We collapse into a comfortable silence and I glance at the clock.

 _Holy fuck! It's 1:20! I'm twenty minutes late!_

I shoot up immediately and he gets up too. His beautiful face is etched with worry, and I want to kiss every inch of it to make him relax. _Easy, Steele. Slow down, you barely know the guy._ "What is it, Miss Steele?"

"I'm 20 minutes late! Oh, my boss is going to _kill_ me!" I babble. He smirks and my panties are on the floor. _Please, take me now!_ My inner goddess is wearing a dramatic feathery purple boa and orange dress, begging on her knees.

"Who is your boss, Miss Steele?" He asks. I glance up at him, stuffing my salad container and my book into my purse.

"Natalia Benson." I say cautiously. He nods.

"You're an intern, then?"

I nod, rolling my eyes. "I'm only here for a short amount of time. I need the money and experience. After I'm satisfied with my work here, I'm going to go find a publishing company." I explain. I slip on my purse and eye the time. _Shit! I am so late! On my first day, too._

"I see. You don't like this company?" He asks.

"Oh _no_. It's not the company I hate. The CEO was an absolute _prick_ to my best friend. I hope I never see him." I growl at the memory of poor Kate sobbing. _Language!_ Reminds my subconscious. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. Truth is, it's just in and out for me with GEH." I apologize, blushing. I bite my lip instinctively and his grey eyes darken. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ My inner goddess falls to the floor, her purple boa discarded.

"Please don't apologize. He can be a bit of a dick sometimes." He says in a husky tone, smirking. I smile back shyly and make my way to the corridor leading to the elevator. I stop at the entrance and look back, realizing something.

"By the way, I never caught your name." I say. My subconscious is peeking up from her book in interest, waiting for a response. My inner goddess opens one eye from her fake faint, still on the floor.

"You can call me Chris." He says.

"Chris." I whisper to myself. _I love it._ "Well, good-bye Chris. I hope we meet again."

I don't wait for his response, I'm too nervous. I walk away from the sex god Chris and hope with all my heart that I do see him again. I press for the tenth floor and the elevator descends, matching my mood.

I am going to be in so much trouble.

* * *

 **Before everyone rants about how unrealistic this is, please keep in mind that Ana has only ever** _ **heard**_ **of Christian Grey. She is too busy with finals, moving, and graduation to research more about him and after Kate's encounter, she despises him and all her curiosity for him flies out the window. Also, when she applies to intern at GEH, she is heartbroken by her sexual assault by Hyde, and doesn't research more about the company. Like she tells 'Chris' in this chapter, GEH is an in and out encounter for her. She doesn't know yet how wrong she is. ;) ~ HA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Christian's POV**

Before the elevator moves, my phone rings. Sighing, I pick up. "Grey." I growl into the phone.

"Christian? It's Ros. Something's happened."

 _Fuck. This cannot be good._ "Well?" I demand. I'm at the nineteenth floor at this point.

"The deal's off. I tried every bargaining chip I had, but it just didn't work out. Hopefully this is temporary, but the guys don't even want to _see_ me right now. One of them told me if they saw me again, then they'd shoot. I can't believe this shit. Don't be pissed. I'll figure something out."

 _Pissed? Oh, I passed that station a loooong time ago, sweetie. Fucking hell. What will it take for me to have a moment of peace?_ I've arrived at the seventeenth floor. _At least it's always abandoned. Everyone always goes out for lunch._ I stride out of the elevator.

"Don't be pissed? Of course I'm fucking pissed! I expect you to keep me updated. Until later." I bark into the phone. I hang up and turn the ringer off, my back to the windows. I toss the phone aside, not caring where it lands. Groaning, I bring my hands to my head.

This is too fucking much. Between dealing with Ros in Europe, getting my feed the world campaign out there, and finding my mystery brunette, I am exhausted every single day. It's a fucking miracle that I don't drop dead here and now.

 _The brunette._ I groan as I feel my hard-on and turn around. It feels like someone's watching me. I slowly open my eyes, unfocused in the sunlight.

 _What the fuck? She's here?! I must be dreaming!_

"What are you doing here?" I ask. _I need to make sure this isn't a dream._ We stare at each other. I wait for her response. Nothing. So I am dreaming. Great. I regain my composure and I'm about to turn around when I hear a melodious voice.

"I-I- um found this place. On accident, earlier today." She stutters. "It's the employee lounge." _No shit, sweetheart. I personally helped design it._

 _She's so sweet_. I can't help but chuckle at her and I feel so much better. _Oh my fucking lord. She's here. Right now. She's… real._ But I'm distracted. There's a full container of salad on the side of her sofa. My eyes harden. _She hasn't fucking eaten?_ "I'm well aware. What I'm wondering is why you're not eating that." I point to the container. I can see her contemplating.

She shrugs. "I'm not very hungry." _The fuck you aren't. If you were mine, I would be taking you across my knee right now._ I try to compose myself.

You should eat." I say. _You're too fucking bony. I hate seeing you like this._

"I, uh, had a big breakfast." _She's lying._ At this point, I'm glaring daggers at her. _Stop it, Grey. You don't even know her fucking name._ Right… this should be interesting.

"There are people all over the world who would kill for that salad. Eat, Miss…?" I trail off, hinting. _Fall for, it dammit!_ My mind is practically shouting for her to reveal her name.

"Steele. Anastasia Steele. Everyone calls me Ana." She responds quickly. _Anastasia… A beautiful name for a beautiful girl._ She responds quickly. _Good girl._ This means she's interested. I decide to have a little fun.

"Very well, Miss Steele. Now, will you eat? Or shall I come over there and feed you?" _Good one, Grey._

A blush creeps across her face and she looks embarrassed. _Wow… she's so damn… innocent!_ I can't help but laugh at her naivety.

She looks surprised, but pleased with herself. My outburst dies down and I find my eyes wandering to her hand. She's clutching something. A book. I scan the title. _Interesting, Miss Steele._ "'Why it was that upon this beautiful feminine tissue, sensitive as gossamer, and practically blank as snow as yet,'" I start to quote, but I'm interrupted.

"'There should have been traced such a coarse pattern as it was doomed to receive.'" She finishes. Normally, I would've done some ass kicking if someone interrupted me, but Anastasia is different. I'm impressed.

"A literary fanatic I see." I stroll closer and sit down on the sofa across from her.

"Yes." She breathes. _Holy fuck._ I gaze impassively at her, but inside, I'm squirming with need. Fucking her on my bed all shackled up, whipping her perfect little ass, staring into those big blue eyes as she comes. My hard on throbs painfully. _I want this woman. She'd make a perfect submissive. I just need to make my move…_

She clears her throat, jerking me out of my thoughts. "I graduated this year from WSU with a major in English Literature. It's my passion."

I try to hide my smile. _All right Miss Steele. Here's a question for you._ "Tell me Miss Steele, was it Bronte, Austen, or Hardy that first made you fall in love with literature?" _Definitely Austen._ I say to myself.

"Hardy." She smiles coyly.

 _What the fuck? Wow._ I can feel my eyebrows rise involuntarily, and I can't control it. I need to be closer. I lean forward and her breath hitches. She smells like apples and vanilla. Inside, my boiling stomach is twisting in knots, screaming at me to close the gap between our lips. My erection is making a come back. I force it down. "I would have guessed Austen." I whisper, not trusting myself to speak.

She blinks up at me. _Damn those big blue eyes_. _I want to give her the world on a golden platter._ Nevertheless, I lean back into my couch, teasing her.

She launches us into a conversation about literature and for the first time in ages, I'm relaxed. I answer as honestly as I can and try to steer the conversation in my favor.

 _Time to find out more about you, Miss Steele._ "What do you enjoy doing in your free time?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"When I'm not being a bookworm? I enjoy getting into fights and harassing people." Her blue gaze meets mine, calm and steady.

 _What the fuck? Huh?_ I feel myself blanch a little, and she must have noticed because she quickly says, "Just kidding. I enjoy hanging out with my friends and exploring the area." She smiles at me, batting her lashes.

I relax and chuckle. _Oh, Miss Steele. If anyone else had said that, they'd be dead meat._ "You are full of surprises Miss Steele. Tell me, are you always this shocking?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Oh yes. _All_ the time." She giggles. I laugh with her. _Such a lovely sound._ We sit for a moment, just drinking each other in.

Suddenly she shoots up and I frown. I get up too, almost instantly, panic flooding my stomach. _No no no. Did I scare her? Did I say something wrong?_ "What is it, Miss Steele?"

"I'm 20 minutes late! Oh, my boss is going to _kill_ me!" She mumbles. I can't help but smirk. _Ha. I'm your boss' boss' boss._

"Who is your boss, Miss Steele?" I ask. She looks up at me, stuffing her worn book and uneaten salad into a large and cheap purse. I realize that I'm still angry with her for not eating. _Not now, Grey. There are more important matters._

"Natalia Benson." She says, somewhat hesitantly. I nod. Natalia is a good person, inside and out. I've only seen her once or twice before, but I know because I hired her. I remember Andrea's words from yesterday about how she wanted to bring the interns to come see me. I regret my rejection.

"You're an intern, then?" I ask. She hasn't been here long. _Perfect._

She nods and rolls her eyes. I stiffen. _Do that one more time Miss Steele. I challenge you._ "I'm only here for a short amount of time. I need the money and experience. After I'm satisfied with my work here, I'm going to go find another publishing company." She explains.

 _Fuck! No, no, no! You can't leave!_ "I see. You don't like this company?" _What's wrong with my company?_

"Oh _no_. It's not the company I hate. The CEO was an absolute _prick_ to my best friend. I hope I never see him." She growls then straightens up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. Truth is, it's just in and out for me with GEH." She blushes and bites her lip.

 _Holy fucking hell. I want to bite that lip…_ I feel my dick throb painfully against my boxers, but it's killed when I hear that she'll be leaving soon. I'm surprised at her innocence about the CEO, since she's looking right at him. "Please don't apologize. He can be a bit of a dick sometimes." I say, grinning. _You have no idea Miss Steele._

She smiles back and makes her way towards the elevator. She stops and turns around, looking at me intently. "By the way, I never caught your name." She says.

 _Oh baby. You have no idea, do you?_ I'm tempted to tell her my name, but I'm having too much fun. Besides, I don't want her to despise me just yet. She can do that on her own time, when she finds out about my fucked-upness."You can call me Chris." I say quietly. It's not the complete truth, but it's not a lie either.

"Chris." I hear her whisper. My stomach boils with some unfathomable emotion at the way her tongue caresses my new nickname. "Well, good-bye Chris. I hope we meet again."

She walks away and I watch her perfect little ass bob down the hallway. _Oh, I hope so too, Miss Steele._

 _I hope so too._

* * *

That night, I call Claude and arrange to meet up. I am filled with an anxious energy that I need to burn off. As I work out with my personal trainer, my mind drifts to my meeting with Welch.

* * *

" _Mr. Grey?" Calls a familiar voice. I scoff impatiently._

" _Come in Welch!" I call, fiddling with a pencil on my desk._

 _Welch strides in and I stand up to shake his hand. He's holding a manila envelope in his left hand. I'm itching to get my fingers on it._

" _Have a seat. Anything I can get you?" I ask irritably. I just want the info, but I don't want to be rude. Today's been a long day, but Welch deserves some respect. It couldn't have been easy to track Anastasia from just one measly little security camera from Jack's Fish Spot._

" _No thank you, Mr. Grey." He looks at me coolly and I will him to continue. He obliges. "We found pertinent information on the girl, Mr. Grey. Her name is Anastasia Rose Steele and she is 21. She graduated this year from Washington State University with a major in English Literature and a 4.0 GPA." He hands over the manila envelope and I take it from him somewhat calmly. Tell me something I don't know._

 _Inside, my stomach is boiling with emotions, threatening to make me lose control. I hate this feeling. Man up Grey! I tell myself. Wrestling with these new thoughts, I set the envelope aside to read later. I don't want to do this in front of Welch._

" _Anything else?" I ask. My voice is strangely cold._

" _Yes, Mr. Grey. She currently lives with 'Katherine Kavanagh' and her brother, 'Ethan Kavanagh.' We have conducted background checks for those two and have provided them in the envelope as well." He says evenly._

 _Fuck. I recall her words. '_ The CEO was an absolute _prick_ to my best friend'. _Her best friend? Katherine Kavanagh? Oh fuck. I sigh and nod at him once again._

" _Any more news?" I ask tediously._

" _No sir."_

" _Alright. Dismissed." I wave him off and he leaves me in silence. I read Anastasia Rose Steele's report carefully, not leaving out a single part. Ethan and Katherine Kavanagh's reports are briefly scanned. I don't care much for either of them. Then I read Anastasia's again. And again. I've lost track at how many times I've read about Miss Steele._

ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE

DOB: Sept. 10, 1989, Montesano, WA

Address: 3387 Flight Street, Apartment 2, Pike Market District, Seattle, WA 98888

Mobile No: 360-959-4352

Social Security No: 987-65-4320

Bank: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA.

Acct. No.: 309361

Acct. Balance: $21, 286.16

Occupation: Paid Intern at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Past Employment:

\- Clayton's Hardware Store, NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR (part-time)

\- Seattle Independent Publishing

GPA: 4.0

Prior Education:

\- Montesano Jr. Sr. High School

\- WSU Vancouver College of Arts and Sciences

SAT Score: 2150

Father: Franklin A. Lambert, DOB: Sept. 1, 1969, Deceased Sept. 11, 1989

Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams, DOB: July 18, 1970

m. Frank Lambert March 1, 1989, widowed Sept. 11, 1989

m. Raymond Steele June 6, 1990, divorced July 12, 2006

m. Stephen M. Morton Aug. 16, 2006, divorced Jan. 31, 2007

m. Bob Adams April 6, 2009

Political Affiliations: None Found

Religious Affiliations: None Found

Sexual Orientation: Not Known

Relationships: None Indicated at Present

* * *

I'm jarred violently out of my thoughts as Claude pushes me harder. I dodge an uppercut and go in with a mean right hook. He's down for the count. He gets up, wincing. "Damn, Grey. You've been workin' out without me. You've got lots of anger in there, eh?" He grins.

I smile frostily. "You have no idea, Claude."

* * *

I return home to find Gail in the kitchen, bustling about. "Welcome home, Mr. Grey. What can I get you to eat?" She asks politely.

"Fettucine alfredo, chicken, and a glass of Pinot Grigio. Bring it to my office." I say.

"Right away, sir."

I walk back to my study and perch in my chair. I fire up the computer and rattle away at some emails mindlessly. No relationships… odd. _Then what the fuck was she doing with that prick at the restaurant?_ I type furiously at Ros' email and send it, slamming my hand on the desk in frustration. I turn around in my chair and run my hand through my hair, feeling aggravated.

 _Damn it, Anastasia! What are you_ doing _to me?_

A knock on my open door startles me. "Mr. Grey? Your food, sir." I swivel around and Gail places my dinner on my desk and pauses. "Anything else sir?"

"No, Gail. Take the rest of the night off." I mutter. She seems surprised, but recovers quickly. _The fuck? I do give her enough days off, right? Then why is she so surprised?_

"Thank you. Good night, Mr. Grey." She leaves me to my dinner and my thoughts.

After finishing dinner, I look over her report once more. _You're obsessed, Grey. Get a grip._ I'm surprised at the fact that she's lost her father, yet she still seems unaffected. Me on the other hand… I shudder. No more demons. Not now.

It's 11:45 when I clamber into bed reluctantly, positive that the nightmares would be even more vivid. I close my eyes and drift. Nothing happens at first, but I turn over. The other side of the bed is cold.

* * *

" _FUCKING BITCH!" He screams, bringing his hand down over her face._

 _No! Mommy! I crawl over to her when he looks out the window. She has wet stuff all over her face. Some of it is red. I brush it away. Then, I smell stale beer and something burning. Oh no!_

 _He's looking down at me. "You want some, prick?" He snarls at me. His teeth are yellow and he smells like a sewer. I clutch my blankie tighter and curl up next to mommy._

 _Please, don't. Mommy says God will protect me. Please don't let me die, God. I hold my breath and he grabs me. I wail as he shakes me. "SHUT UP!" He bellows in my face. I sob quietly into my blankie._

 _He yanks it aside and takes the cigarette out of his mouth. "Pucker up, buttercup." He says in a raspy voice. Where is God? He lifts up my shirt and brings the burning cigarette down._

 _MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOO…._

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" I wake up screaming and thrashing. Sweat is pooling on my forehead and I lift my t-shirt up immediately. The scars are there, but they're not burning? It's okay…

I smell stale beer and cigarettes and look around. Nothing's wrong. _Fuck. Another one._

I glance at my clock. 1:34. I get up restlessly and stride to the living room where the grand piano awaits. I sit down and stroke the keys, not pressing. A soulful melody fills my head. _Yes. That'll do._ I play the keys carefully, perfectly, losing myself to the tune. Bach - Marcello: Concerto in D Minor, 2nd Movement. It's perfect for my mood. I play the wilting melody over and over, finishing reluctantly.

I sit for awhile and stare out at a sleeping Seattle. I glance at the clock. It is now 2:46 in the morning. Sighing heavily, I get up and amble to the bedroom and sit down, somewhat calmer.

I stroke the white duvet, pretending it's Anastasia's tender face. It feels soft. Innocent, and untainted. I imagine that her curvaceous body is laying next to me, warm and demure. With her face and kind smile in mind, I lay back and close my eyes. My nose is being tickled by the gentle scent of apples and vanilla. It's a heady mix.

I dream of powder blue eyes and luscious lips, secret smiles and tendrils of chocolate brown hair.

She keeps the nightmares at bay.

* * *

 *****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*****

 **Hey guys, so I've been reading some of the reviews, and I have to say I'm a bit surprised. Don't worry, I'm not mad, quite the opposite, actually. Basically, there are a couple of stories and plot lines out there similar to my story, and I just wanted to clarify for some of you.** _ **I would never intentionally take or copy someone else's work.**_ **I know how hard it is to be an author, and I could NEVER take someone else's idea like that. I've had it happen to me before, and it hurts. I'm sorry if any of you thought that I was capable of this, but I hope you understand what kind of person I am now. Any resemblance from my plotline to another story is COMPLETELY unintentional. I'm always wondering what would've happened if Kate interviewed Christian instead, so I decided to write about it. I hope I haven't let any of you down, but I really needed to get this off my chest.**

 **When I was reading Fifty Shades of Grey, I noticed that Christian just had the name 'Chris' in it, and I just had to incorporate that in some way into the story. The way Christian sees Ana at the restaurant - that's how my boyfriend and I first met, except not to the intensity of Christian and Ana's relationship. As for how they meet, that was something I made up on the fly. Originally, I planned to have them meet** _ **during**_ **work, but I thought that was too predictable. Thanks for bearing with me guys, but please keep in mind that I will** _ **never ever ever**_ **steal someone else's work. That's just wrong. ~ HA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I am terrified. I walk into the conference room where Riley and I have set up. "Sorry I'm late, I-." I stop at the sight before me and blush a furious scarlet.

Riley and Benji pull apart from their passionate embrace. "Ana! I-I was wondering where you were!" Splutters Riley, smoothing out her wrinkled suit and smoothing her hair. Benji has the decency to look embarrassed.

"I'll uh, see you later, Riley." Benji literally sprints out of the room, making no eye contact with me. The door closes and I'm standing at the doorway, shell-shocked. My blush has gone, replaced with a knowing smirk.

"You sly little temptress." I tease. Riley blushes and smiles nervously, shuffling from foot to foot. "How long?" I ask, taking a seat in a chair across from her. She sits down and spins in her swivel chair.

"A couple days... We met at a bar near Portland last Friday and got talking. Anyways, he admitted that he wasn't going to be around for long and I said the same thing. We ended up leaving and I never got his number. Imagine our surprise when we saw each other yesterday." She rolls her eyes.

My smirk is still present. "So _that_ was the reason he was uncomfortable yesterday." I muse out loud. She flushes then raises her eyebrows at me.

"What about _you_ , Miss Steele? You seem way too flushed to have just been on a lunch break. Besides, you're late." She counters. _Damn. Am I that obvious?_ My subconscious looks up from her book and nods at me, returning to her quiet reading. My inner goddess is at her vanity, kissing a picture of Chris.

A blush creeps up my heated cheeks. "I don't wanna talk about it." I mumble. I want to hold the memory of Chris to myself. I feel a strange throbbing in the pit of my stomach thinking about him. Riley nods and squares her shoulders.

"We'd better get to work, then. I won't tell on your tardiness if you don't tattle about my er… _acquaintance._ "

I grin. "Deal."

* * *

That night, I enter the apartment, exhausted, and find Ethan and Kate arguing over a game of poker.

"You can't do that, Ethan! It's totally against the rules!" Yells Kate.

"No, it's not! _I've_ been playing since I was fifteen remember? Dad taught me first!" Argues Ethan. I smirk and slam the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell, slipping out of my heels.

"Dinner's on it's way, darling!" Smirks Kate. I walk over and give her a quick peck on the head and giggle. Ethan stares at us, shocked. It's an on-going joke between Kate and me. I'm the husband, she's the wife, and we do this to any newcomer who stays over.

"Is he bothering you, sweetheart?" I ask, sitting down next to Kate, pointing an accusatory finger at Ethan.

Kate pouts and nods. "Yes. He's breaking the rules _and_ he accused me of cheating!"

I gasp. "How dare you insult my wife? And after all we've done for you!" I say in my best outraged voice.

Kate bursts out laughing at Ethan's expression and rolls over on to the floor. I follow suit and see Ethan shaking his head at us. "You guys are crazy. Your go, Kate." I sit on the ground by the coffee table and watch them both play, my legs curled underneath me. The doorbell rings. I pay the delivery guy for our Chinese take out.

"Food's here!" I announce and set it on the table. Ethan grabs us beers from the fridge and sits next to me.

We devour the food and drink the beer, watching crap TV. It feels good to just hang out. Soon, it's time for bed and Ethan waves good night, heading to the spare bedroom. I walk into mine and sit down on the bed, undoing my suit. I'm wearing my white blouse as Kate walks in and perches on the edge of my bed.

"So, Steele. How's GEH?" She smiles at me. I'm a bit surprised that she's calm about all this.

"Not bad. Surprisingly." I add quickly and grin at her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Okay Ana, spill. Who is it?" _Okay, hold up. How the hell does she know?_ My inner goddess is meditating and smacks me distractedly as an image of Chris flits across my mind. "You were distracted all evening and when I flipped to the Lifetime channel, you flinched when Adam kissed Rachel. So spill." She says as if reading my mind.

I gulp. "Oh Kate, his name's Chris and he's _gorgeous_." I sigh dreamily, picturing his perfect posture and sculptured lips. She raises her eyebrows at me, her arms and legs crossed. In that position, she looks just like an angry Victoria's Secret Model.

"You're not going to say much, are you?" I shake my head and she sighs. "Just… be careful, kiddo. I don't want to see you hurt, especially _not_ in that place."

"Okay, _m_ _om_." I scoff good humoredly. I'm not sure what else I can say. I feel really bad because Kate's obviously still hurt and humiliated, but I'm actually enjoying work at GEH. I've made three new friends and found myself a potential romantic interest. The attraction was there between us. I could feel it, and I've _never_ felt that way towards anyone before.

"Anyways, did you get his number?" Cautious Kate is gone and replaced by the cheerleader. She's peppy and her green eyes shine with curiosity.

"No. Not yet." I admit. She pouts, obviously disappointed.

"Well, this calls for a shopping spree! Today's, what, Tuesday? Then I'm taking you out this weekend to buy you the most gorgeous dresses. You'll need them if you want to impress him at work!" She squeals and jumps up, clapping her hands. I roll my eyes at her tenacity. "Good night, Ana!" She gives me a suffocating hug that I reciprocate and flutters out the door, shutting it.

I sigh and flop on to my bed. _This is going to be a loooong weekend._

* * *

The week passes by uneventfully, and Riley and I won't let each other out of our sight. She wants to keep me from being tardy again and I don't want to witness another make out session with Benji. I haven't been back up to the seventeenth floor yet, though I feel the intense need to see Chris again. Every night, I'm haunted by the memory of his beautifully sculptured face and chiseled body. _Oh what I would do to him..._

"Ana!" Riley yells. I snap out of my daydream and release my lip, which I didn't know I was biting.

"Sorry, sorry! What is it?" I sigh inwardly. This week has been super stressful and Natalia is driving the four of us hard. We'd only met up with Benji and Seth once on a quick breakfast run in the morning since Riley and I worked through lunch.

"I need to take this file up to HR. You finish up that report so we can send it to Natalia and when I get back, we'll finish filing stack number eight. Sound good?" Asks Riley, gathering her things to visit the fourteenth floor. I nod. "See ya!" She bustles out the door and I'm left alone.

I'm typing up a daily report when I hear a ping from my inbox. Curious, I click the unopened email. It's from Kate!

* * *

 **From:** Katherine Kavanagh

 **Subject:** Friday Fun

 **Date:** July 3 2011 14:06

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Ana,

I know you're super busy with work, but Ethan and I want to take you out this evening to celebrate your first successful week! Ethan will pick us up from the apartment around 7 and we'll go to a The Pink Door. Then, we're going clubbing. Sound good?

Cheers,

Kate

* * *

I smile despite myself. I love that Kate is being so supportive of me, but I really don't deserve it. Nevertheless, I type up a quick response and hit send.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Friday Fun

 **Date:** July 3 2011 14:13

 **To:** Katherine Kavanagh

Hey Kate!

Sounds like an excellent plan, and I can't wait! I owe you guys, big time. Do we have to go clubbing though? You know I don't handle my alcohol well.

Lots of Love,

Ana

* * *

Another ping sounds in my inbox and I quickly read.

* * *

 **From:** Katherine Kavanagh

 **Subject:** Shut Up

 **Date:** July 3 2011 14:18

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Shut up, Ana, you don't owe us shit! Well… on second thought, you can make it up to us by going with us to that benefit that my parents were invited to… Besides, you're going clubbing whether you like it or not. I was just pretending to ask so you'd think you had a choice. But you don't.

Kate

* * *

I roll my eyes at the screen and type away eagerly.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Shut Up

 **Date:** July 3 2011 14:23

 **To:** Katherine Kavanagh

Shut up, Kate! Okay, maybe I'll go to the benefit, but it depends on when it is and if I'm still annoyed with you. _You're_ going to be in charge of handling a very drunk Ana tonight. ;) I gotta go, duty calls! See ya!

Ana

* * *

I hit send and another ping sounds in my inbox.

* * *

 **From:** Katherine Kavanagh

 **Subject:** Shut Up 14:30

 **Date:** July 3 2011

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Don't you worry, Steele, I'll win you over yet! Good luck with that hunk, btw. See ya!

Kate

* * *

I read over her response and sigh, closing my eyes. My inner goddess swoons. _Oh Chris. What I wouldn't give to see you again._

 _Well, maybe you_ would _see him again, if you had asked for his damn number!_ Sneers my subconscious. I give her a glare and shake my head. _Focus, dammit._ I return to typing my report and see that Riley's not back yet. Smiling at the possibilities, I finish up and email the daily report to Natalia.

An hour later, Riley returns. She's flushed and breathing heavily. Her hair is mussed and I don't need to do any detective work to find out where she's been. I raise an eyebrow at her and see that it's 3:30. I have an hour and a half left. I glance down at my outfit and I know that I'm in desperate need of a shower and a makeover.

"How's Benji doing?" I ask casually.

"Good, why?" She huffs.

"No reason." We glance at each other and burst out laughing.

Riley and I chat happily as we discuss our plans for the weekend and sort out stack number eight. Natalia walks in at 5 to dismiss us and approve our report. We stroll out to the elevators and are whisked down to the lobby. Soon, I'm in the parking lot with Wanda and I wave good-bye to Riley as I pull out, heading to the apartment. I receive a text from Kate as I'm stomping up the stairs and unlocking the door.

 _Btw, I laid out your outfit for you on your bed. I'll be home soon, so don't even think about changing Steele. I'm doing your hair and make up. ~ K_

I roll my eyes at the screen of my phone and get into the apartment, shutting the door. I'm too exhausted to check out Kate's outfit for me. No doubt, it'll be suffocating and so not me. I immediately head to the bathroom, determined to unwind in a hot bath.

An hour later, my legs and arms are shaved, as well as my friend downstairs, and I'm wrapped in my favorite fluffy robe. I step out of the bathroom and gasp in surprise at the figure before me. It's just Kate. My hand flutters to my heart. "Holy crap, Kate! You scared the shit out of me! Whoa." I stop talking and stare at her. She looks _amazing._

Kate is wearing a short black ruched dress with a stunning spiky gold necklace and matching bracelet. She's paired the outfit with black louboutins. My heart does a flip at their height. The greenness of her eyes is brought out by her dark smoky eye look and her hair is free and wild. She finishes applying her lip-gloss. "Don't worry Steele, when I'm through with you, you'll be even hotter."

I snort. _I doubt that_. She grabs my shoulders and pushes me into my room and seats me at my desk. I don't have a chance to see my outfit.

Thirty minutes later, I'm gaping at myself in the bathroom mirror and Kate is admiring her handiwork with a martini in her hand. We've both decided to prep a bit before going out to dinner.

I can hardly recognize the girl I see in the mirror. She is wearing a royal blue strapless mini dress that is much too short. It flatters her usually non-existent curves and pale, long legs. On her feet rest silver pumps and on her ears hang large silver teardrop shaped earrings with a bracelet to match. Her blue eyes are emphasized by a neutral silvery eye shadow and light mascara and eyeliner. Her lips are accentuated with a dainty touch of pink lip-gloss and her straight hair hangs in a wispy cloud.

My hand flies to my mouth. "Kate, I-" I'm interrupted by the doorbell and Kate winks at me, going to see who it is. I hear the door open and mumbling and Kate shouts.

"Ana! It's a package for you!" I step out of the bathroom and furrow my plucked brows. I steal Kate's martini glass and take a sip as she reads aloud from the card.

"'Why didn't you tell me there was danger? Why didn't you warn me? Ladies-'"

"Know what to guard against, because they read novels that tell them of these tricks.' That's a quote, from _Tess of the d'Urbervilles._ " My heart leaps into my mouth as Kate hands me the package, staring at the card.

I tear open the wrapping paper and stare down. They're books. _Huh? I didn't order these…_ I open one of them and gasp. My subconscious faints on the spot and I feel like doing the same.

"What? They don't have 'penis' written all over them, do they?" Asks Kate, her eyes full of concern.

I resist the urge to laugh at her question. I am awed. "No, Kate, these are first editions." I whisper, tracing the bold font.

She glances back down at the card and frowns. "It's signed with a 'C'." She shows me and now, it's my inner goddess' turn to faint.

"It's from Chris! But I can't accept these. They must cost a fortune! Is there any return address?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I frown.

Kate steals back her martini and gulps it down with a shudder, checking her phone. "Oh shit! Speaking of dicks, Ethan's waiting downstairs! Come on!" She grabs her purse and I set the books down on the table. I'll deal with these later.

Kate loops her arm through mine and we stagger downstairs, locking the door behind us.

* * *

We pull up to The Pink Door. _Damn, it's classy!_ My subconscious and inner goddess are still reeling from the books. _Why would Chris send them to me? Does this mean he likes me? Most importantly, how does he know where I live?_ I assume he's a rich guy working for Grey and he has his ways. I smile as Ethan opens my door and helps me out.

"Wow Ana. You look… different."

"Blame your sister." I giggle. He smiles lovingly at me. Not the lovey dovey way, but in a brotherly fashion. The three of us walk in.

"H-hello, how can I help you?" The waiter gawks at Kate and I'm surprised he hasn't fainted then and there. I know I would've.

Kate flips her hair over her shoulder and replies in a no-nonsense voice. "Reservation for four under the name Kavanagh." She says confidently. The waiter checks his list and nods hurriedly.

"Right this way ma'am." He scurries off and Kate follows, striding boldly. _Huh? Four?_

"Shall we?" Ethan offers me his arm and I take it, trying to follow Kate's example. I walk casually to our booth in the corner, my heels clicking obnoxiously on the wooden floor. I feel people gaze at us, no doubt checking Ethan out. I feel overdressed and uncomfortable.

I sit down next to Kate, across from Ethan, and let go of him reluctantly. I feel my dress ride up slightly and flush. This is way too short _._

 _Shut up, Steele! You look hot for once. Embrace it._ My inner goddess pouts at me, applying an unusual amount of blush to her cheeks, seated at her vanity. I scowl.

"Everything okay, Ana?" Asks Kate, noticing my expression. Ethan is in the middle of ordering us some wine. I nod.

Suddenly, two warm hands close over my eyes and I gasp. _Who is it? What's going on?_

"Guess who?" Murmurs a deep voice in my right ear. _Oh my god._

"José!" I squeal and leap up, wrapping my arms around him. He hugs me back, laughing, his dark eyes crinkling with amusement. I've missed him so much!

" _Hola_ , Ana! Wow. You look good!" He exclaims, holding me at arm's length and looking me over. I beam at him and then raise an eyebrow at Kate.

"Surprise!" She claps and Ethan's laughing at José and me. José sits next to him and I take back my seat.

He looks at me. "So, how was your first week?" He questions courteously.

I grin, thinking of Chris. "Unexpectedly wonderful." His small smile broadens. Kate is nodding in approval.

"Good." José says.

We converse for a couple minutes and I'm laughing at Ethan's joke when I feel a prickly sensation. I self-consciously rub my neck, propping my menu up to hide my face. _What is wrong with me?_

I look up from the menu secretively, my face hidden from Kate, and my heart stops.

 _He's here._

I see my grey-eyed sex god seated, assertively facing another man. My heart sinks. _Is he gay?_

Our same waiter is communicating with him and I see his chiseled lips move as he speaks. The man at his table seems a bit older, but more cheery. His features are bright and he has curly blonde hair and lively blue eyes. He murmurs something and Chris shifts uncomfortably. The man laughs at him.

Chris looks delectable, wearing a dark grey suit and crisp white shirt, unbuttoned at the top. I could just eat him up. I feel a tugging sensation in the depths of my belly and I stiffen. _Whoa. Where did that come from?_

"Ana?" I jerk back to my table at Kate's voice and put down my menu. "Have you decided what you want?" Kate asks. I nod.

Ethan signals our waiter and he rushes from Chris' table to ours. I glance at him as he takes our orders. I've ordered the Chicken Parmesan and am sipping wine to calm my nerves. _Don't look at him Steele. Don't look at him Steele._ I tell myself, trying to engage in the conversation.

"So Ana. Are you still coming to my show? It's in Portland, in a few weeks." José questions unobtrusively.

I give him my most charming smile and roll my eyes. "Of course, José! A promise is a promise."

He grins as if I've just made his day. Ethan and Kate pause their conversation as our food arrives. We all joyously tuck in and I take a big bite of my chicken. _It is_ so _good._

I think of Chris' insistence at eating my salad and smile sadly. A miserable sigh escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

Kate looks up at me. "Ana, what is it?" She asks quietly. José and Ethan are talking about the Mariners game, so there's no way they would listen in.

"It's Chris. He's here." I whisper before I can stop myself. _Shit._

Kate puts down her cutlery and her green eyes flare with curiosity. "Where?" She's practically going to break her neck, the way she's looking around. _No going back now. You brought this upon yourself._ Tsks my subconscious. _Here it goes._

I take a sip of wine and the alcohol gives me a boost of self-assuredness. "There." I nod in his direction and nearly melt. _He's looking at me._ I smile shyly at him, but I can't read his face from here. He's practically on the other side of the restaurant. The man across from him is still blabbing away.

Kate turns in his direction with a smile and pales. She looks back at me, her expression worried. "Wait, where?" She asks again. Her eyes have an unreadable emotion dancing in them.

"There. He's sitting across from that blonde guy." I say. I've stopped eating now.

"Oh shit." She exclaims, putting her head in her hands. I'm confused. José and Ethan glance at us and keep talking, thinking it's some kind of girl drama, which frankly, it is.

 _Is he her ex? Why is she so upset? What's going on?_ Wails my inner goddess.

"Kate, what is it?" I ask. My appetite has vanished and my subconscious is hiding beneath her bed. My inner goddess, who was batting her lashes at Chris a moment ago, scurries towards her and joins her. My belly is in knots and clenches once again. The wine and food are churning. I'm worried for my best friend. _Please don't be her ex._ I beg.

"Ana, that's _Christian Grey_."

 _No_.

* * *

 **I just wanted to say thanks, guys! Your reassurance about my story being unique is very encouraging, and I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of readers. :) I love you all very much, and please keep doing what you're doing! ~ HA**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot for this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Christian's POV**

The whole week passes faster than I would like, and I wait every day on the seventeenth floor for Anastasia during lunchtime. She never shows up. Every night, I wake up screaming, the nightmares more intense than ever. I then play the piano and go back to bed, imagining that Anastasia is next to me.

 _I don't understand. Have I done something wrong?_ I frostily run my hands through my hair. It's Friday and I'm in the Employee Lounge once again. No one's here and I can't stop thinking about her-her _intoxicating_ smell, her walk, and her smile. It's driving me crazy that she could quit this job any moment. I grunt in frustration and slam my fist against the window, closing my eyes. I need to schedule another appointment with Flynn.

I dial his number and wait as the phone rings. My eyes are still closed when he picks up.

"Christian?" His unintentionally haughty British accent irks me.

"Flynn." I regard him coldly. There's a brief silence.

"What can I do for you?" He asks calmly. I'm on fire and this fucker wants to play cool? _Easy, Grey. He's trying to help._ The sensible part of me whispers and I take a deep lungful of air.

"I need to schedule an appointment." I say through clenched teeth. He seems to sense my irritation and replies with dry humor.

"Can't wait to see me again, eh? Well, I'm afraid you'll have to. I'm out of town currently, but I'll be back on… Monday." He pauses before saying the day. "How does 6 o'clock sound?"

"Fine." I hiss and he pauses before murmuring good-bye and hangs up. I clench my knuckles around my phone and glance over at the sofa where she was sitting days ago. A sudden thought strikes me.

"Andrea." I bark viciously into the phone.

"Yes Mr. Grey?" She responds immediately.

"I need my collection of first edition books wrapped up and a simple card delivered to my office right away. Call Gail and arrange for them to be transported from my apartment." I fire out instructions and I hear furious scribbling.

"Yes, sir. Right away."

I hang up and unconsciously run my hands through my hair. My phone rings again and I growl as I pick up.

"Grey." I snarl.

"Whoa, easy there, bro, it's just me." Regardless of the situation, I smile grimly at the unfamiliar voice.

"What is it, Elliot?" I ask, only slightly irritated.

"I was just lounging around, wondering about how my baby bro is doing and-"

"Cut the bullshit _bro_." I respond sarcastically. He huffs into the phone.

"Fine. I'm in your apartment right now and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

I stiffen immediately. _The fuck?_ "Well, seeing as you're in my apartment already, how can I refuse?" I say. He chuckles wryly.

"Good point. I got us reservations at The Pink Door." He says.

I groan inaudibly and decide to be brutally honest. "Right. Who are you trying to escape _now_ , Elliot?"

There's a pregnant pause. "Um, this really clingy girl I met the other night. I thought it would be a one-night stand kind of thing and it uh, didn't turn out that way." He says. I can practically see him now, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Fine." I sigh. "The Pink Door. We'll drive down after I finish work."

"Cool. Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I'm wearing a pair of your sweatpants. They're a bit too tight, but I don't think Miss Jones minds."

"Fuck you, Elliot." I exclaim, exasperated by his openness.

He laughs and responds. "Sorry baby bro, not really my style. Laters."

"Laters, _Lelliot._ " I tease, hanging up. I'm actually smiling despite myself and I run my hand across my chin. _Hmm, I really need a shave._

* * *

Elliot and I are seated across from each other at The Pink Door. He's jabbering about Mia's latest obsession when the door opens. I get a strong whiff of apples and vanilla and blanch. _She's here._

I see her out of the corner of my eye and my stomach plunges. I'm horrified and mesmerized at what she's wearing and my friend downstairs twitches, confused at the mix of emotions.

A royal blue club dress, flattering, but too short. I can feel my demeanor harden. _If she's going to be mine, I will not allow her to wear something like that without me by her side._ My anger flares when I see that she is hanging on to the notorious Ethan Kavanagh. _I want to take her across my knee. Right fucking now._ They all step to their table and Elliot whistles appreciatively, jerking me out of my sadistic thoughts.

I glare at him, thinking he's checking out Anastasia. _Back off Lelliot. She's mine._ The waiter is talking to them and Ethan orders them a bottle of wine. I stiffen when a Hispanic guy covers Anastasia's eyes and whispers in her ear. She responds with a squeal and leaps into his arms. _Fuck no._

I stab the garlic bread on my plate aggressively with my knife. I look up to find Elliot watching me, amused. I raise an eyebrow at him. The same waiter approaches our table and I struggle to maintain my airy composure.

"Your entrées are on their way sir. Anything else I can get you in the meantime?" He asks politely.

"Yes, a bottle of Corbiéres. That will be all for now." The waiter nods and scurries away, only to be called by Ethan Kavanagh.

I look back at Elliot. He's staring at Katherine Kavanagh. "Whoa, look at that ass." He nudges me under the table. I shift uncomfortably, embarrassed that I thought he was checking Anastasia out.

He notices my expression and laughs loudly. I observe that my brother is somehow more comfortable around me than I am with him. _He doesn't have demons._ I remind myself.

I stiffen as I see Anastasia smile charmingly at the Hispanic and roll her eyes at him. He grins back at her infatuatedly. _I see how it is. He wants into her pants. I don't blame him._ I think longingly about her pale legs and sumptuous body and my pants tent. I shift awkwardly as Elliot blabs on about the Mariners.

Our waiter arrives with our food and we tuck in, though my interest is peaked by Anastasia. I look over and see that their food's already arrived. _She's eating. Holy fuck._ I stare at her voluminous lips as she pauses and whispers to Katherine Kavanagh then nods in my direction. _Ah so she knows I'm here._ I see her surprised face as she notices I'm looking. Then, she smiles in her bashful, innocent way. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The tent in my pants is noticeable and I cross my legs and think of anything but big blue eyes. I even try to listen to Elliot's nonsense.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katherine Kavanagh turn her head towards me. She pales and I smirk, wondering with all my blackened heart what they're whispering about.

Then, I see Ana put down her cutlery and a frown develops on my face. Elliot stops talking for once and glances at where I'm looking. Anastasia stands up and hurries out, not giving me a second glance. I'm appalled.

 _What the fuck? Huh? Did I do something? Was I too intense?_

I watch intently as Katherine runs after her followed by the Hispanic. Ethan Kavanagh places a wad of cash on the cluttered table and rushes out, too.

I watch out of our window as they crowd into a Black Mercedes. The engine turns on and it stays still for awhile. _Fuck, I can't see her!_ Suddenly, it pulls out of the parking lot across the street and I catch a glimpse of it heading further down. It takes a right and disappears from my sight.

Elliot tsks at the window and turns back to me. He stabs at his spaghetti and takes a bite. Swallowing, he sips his wine and gives me a curious look. "Damn. That blonde left. I wonder what happened?"

 _Me too, Lelliot. Me too._

"Excuse me a moment." I murmur and get up, throwing my napkin on the table. I head to the restroom and lock the door and get out my phone. I dial a number and am immediately rewarded when he picks up on the first ring.

"Taylor. Find me the whereabouts of Anastasia Steele. I expect a full report emailed to me in an hour. Do what you have to do." I snap.

"Yes sir."

I hang up and run my hands through my hair then exit the bathroom, trying to seem calm. Elliot looks up at me as I sit down. He has a shit-eating smirk on his face. _I am not in the mood for this._ "What?" I snap. Elliot raises his eyebrows at me, his smirk still present.

"Come on bro. Let's go home and work out or something. You clearly need a break." He remarks. Inwardly, I sigh with relief. _How the hell does this fucker know me so well?_ I nod and ask for the check.

* * *

Elliot drives us back to Escala and we lounge around, chatting and catching replays of the Mariners game.

I have my cellphone by my side and immediately look as it pings. Elliot's too engrossed in the game to care. I read over the file. _So. She's out clubbing, eh?_ I reluctantly put my phone down and try to concentrate on the game.

Anastasia obviously stormed out because of me. Did Katherine Kavanagh tell her who I was? _Well, shit, Grey. You fucked up, big time._ I sigh heavily and decide to let her go. I am not the man for her. She doesn't deserve this.

 _You don't deserve her_. I correct myself.

"HELL YEAH!" yells Elliot, cheering at the screen. I grin at his enthusiasm and relax. Maybe I should give him a chance. The guy's not too bad after all.

An hour passes, and then two and I see that Anastasia is still out. I'm worried, but I chide myself for thinking about her. Elliot has put on some crap action movie and we're watching together. He's stuffing popcorn down his face, which he made himself. Gail is out for the weekend, visiting her sister. I'm about to reach over and grab some when my phone rings.

 _The fuck? Who'd be calling me this late?_ Thinking it's Ros, I grab the phone and snap at it. "Grey."

"H-h-hello _Christian_." I hear throbbing music in the background and a slurred musical voice followed by a hiccup and a giggle.

 _Holy shit. It's her._

Anastasia Steele has drunk dialed me.

* * *

 **:o What'll happen next? I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am! ~ HA**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Another Cosmo!" I yell, pounding my fist on the table. The waitress has just delivered us another round of shots, but I don't care much for them. José nearly face-plants on the table and I let out a giggle. Everyone's face has multiple colored polka dots all over, spinning around and around, courtesy of the club's lights. Kate and José down the shots, grimacing at the flavor. Ethan's our designated driver and eyes them disapprovingly.

"Ana, slow down. That's your third drink, and you barely ate anything at the restaurant." Says Kate, concerned. She holds her alcohol well, but I'm already beginning to feel its numbing effects.

"So what?" I demand. _I'm trying to get grey eyes out of my mind._ Sobs my inner goddess, holding a bottle of cheap wine. She takes a swig as my subconscious sits by her, downing another sherry.

Kate rolls her eyes at me and Ethan excuses himself. He's been eyeing some other brunette at the bar and I watch him go. A sudden urge to dance seizes me and I grab Kate after gulping down my Cosmo. José is snoring with his head against the table.

Kate and I make our way to the middle of the dance floor and start swaying to the music. The throbbing bass is making me lose my mind, but I slowly get into the rhythm, letting my hips do the talking. She and I dance in close proximity, I don't want to lose her, especially when I'm feeling tipsy. _Oh, if Grey could see me now._ I smirk at the thought.

We dance for hours it seems, but Kate seizes my arm and drags me off the floor towards the smelly bathrooms in the back. "I gotta pee!" She shouts in my ear. I nod and wince, smiling like a doofus. She thrusts her clutch purse at me and as I wait for her by the door, I'm lost in my thoughts. A waitress passes by me with a tray of drinks and I snatch one, guzzling it.

 _Ugh, beer._ I shake my head, feeling woozy. Before I know it, I've opened Kate's clutch purse and scrolled through her contacts. I pause at the name "Christian Grey" and groan, slapping my face loudly. _How the hell did I miss that? Chris, Christian, ugh!_ My inner goddess is haughtily examining her manicure and my subconscious is passed out, offering me no sarcastic remarks. _Fine. I'm gonna do it._

I press call and wait as it rings.

"Grey." I hear the familiar voice snap.

"H-h-hello _Christian."_ I say, drunkenly smiling. _It feels so good to know his name_. A hiccup takes over my throat and I giggle at it. I hear his sharp breath.

"Anastasia." His voice is stern and I feel like an errant child. I stiffen. _No. This is MY call. I'm doing the stern talking._

"No, you listen to _me,_ Christian. Tanks for the books, but I don't need them." I slur. _Did I just say tanks? Whatever._ "I'm sending them back and you'd better leave me the hell alone!" I growl and hiccup. I silently giggle again, proud of standing up for myself. My inner goddess is smirking and chanting _Go Ana!_ with her pom-poms in the air.

"Anastasia, are you drunk?" He asks.

"What do you care, hot shot? And that's Miss Steele to you." I say squinting at the phone.

"Go home, _Miss Steele_." He growls.

 _Who the hell does he think he is?_ I decide to give him a piece of my mind. "No, _Dad._ Dammit, you're so bossy! Just 'cause you're the CEO of some company, doesn't mean you can dictate how I live! Anastasia, eat! Ana, you should eat." My voice cracks and I deepen it to sound more like him. "No Ana, take my books. Ana, my name is Chris." I take a deep breath. "You're a liar." I gasp. My throat unexpectedly chokes me up. _Where the hell did these tears come from?_

"Ana-."

"Miss Steele!" I snap.

"Miss Steele, keep the books and go home. You shouldn't be calling me."

I scoff, my tears dissipating. "Whatever Christian. Just leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me-" I hiccup and flip my hair, my confidence returning. " _I'm_ going to dance with José. Good bye!" I snap and hang up. _That'll teach him._

I hear clapping behind me. "Wow Ana, way to go! Although I wish you hadn't used my phone." Frowns Kate. She looks better. _I'm curious…_

"Why did you have his number?"

"Daddy gave it to me. I used it to get the interview. Ugh, I had to badger him and his PR people for _months_." She rolls her eyes. I grin at her. "Now, didn't you say you were gonna dance with José?"

I nod, but her phone rings before I can stick it back into her clutch. I look at the Caller ID. "It's Grey." I say, suddenly feeling extremely demure.

"Oh no you don't." She snatches the phone and her purse from me then turns the ringer off in a flash. She puts her hands on my shoulders and steers me back to our table.

* * *

José is now awake and gulping down beer while talking to Ethan who has his arm around the brunette. I smile at her and she grins back shyly.

"Hey José! Ana says she wants to dance with you." Kate beams, pushing me forward. I scowl at her and turn back to José with a smile. He radiantly smiles back at me and grabs my hand. Kate waves good-bye as he wordlessly drags me on to the dance floor.

We dance for awhile and laugh about our memories together and it feels nice to just be with a friend. The pounding bass music turns to a gentle, wilting song as some unfamiliar lady croons over the stereo. I'm confused and so is the crowd. They stop dancing and part so that the middle is visible.

A couple is standing there and the man gets down on his knee. The girl is holding a hand to her mouth and my heart flutters in joy for them. He pulls out a black box and opens it, holding it up to her. I see his lips move and I hear cooing. The girl nods and he slips on the ring. They both kiss passionately and the club erupts into cheers, whistles, and applause. I'm so happy for them! _Wow…_ My subconscious and inner goddess are in their most innocent dresses, clapping and wiping away tears.

The DJ puts on a slow song and the couples decide to glide around on the edges of the dance floor, letting the engaged couple stay the center of attention. José bows and asks "May I have this dance, Miss Steele?"

"Of course, Mr. Rodriguez." I reply with a giggle. I don't feel particularly drunk anymore. José holds my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck and we drift on the dance floor. He's a good dancer, but an even better friend.

We waltz around and he suddenly pulls me close and whispers. "I don't know when I'll have the courage to do this…" My heart stops.

"Do what?" I gulp and he dips me low. I squeal with surprise as he stares down at me.

"This." He pulls me up against his chest, his arms wrapped around my back. _Oh no. He's leaning down._

* * *

"No, José, I can't!" I struggle against him, but I feel my nausea and drunkenness returning. He's too strong. _No, no, no._ His lips get closer to mine and I freeze, closing my eyes. _Oh gosh._

"I think the lady said no." I hear a quiet, yet furious voice and José freezes. His dark eyes flutter open and he releases me, glaring at the source of the voice; the familiar voice that's haunted my dreams for so long.

A tear of relief escapes my eye and I see José glance at me and Grey as if watching a tennis match. I keep my eyes cast down and see José stiffen angrily. "Fine." He stalks off.

The liberation washes over me, hot and strong and I feel a wave of thankful nausea returning. _I have to get out of here._ I stomp off the dance floor to the back entrance as quickly as I can, ignoring Kate calling my name.

I burst into the back alley and flee to the nearest bush and projectile vomit spectacularly into it. I'm done within a few hurls, but am left dry heaving. I feel a warm hand on my back and a jolt runs down my body. I know who it is and turn around slowly.

"Here." He hands me a handkerchief and I slowly take it, nearly scoffing and rolling my eyes. "What?" He questions. I think he's noticed my expression.

"Nothing… I was just thinking-" I shyly look up and meet his amused grey eyes. _He's laughing at me when I'm trying to thank him?_ A wave of anger rises in my stomach as I recover my confidence and square my shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "Only the notorious Christian Grey would have a handkerchief. Thanks, but no thanks." I shove it back into his hands and trudge off. My inner goddess is nodding at me in approval.

Suddenly, I feel myself falling. I've tripped over a brick and am caught by the strongest arms I have ever felt. _Whoa._ I steady myself by gripping them tightly and I'm looking back into hypnotic grey eyes. "Thank you." I whisper.

"You are most welcome, _Miss Steele._ " I feel myself blush scarlet, recalling the phone conversation and he chuckles. I suddenly shiver. _It's way too cold._ "Cold?" He asks, concerned, and I nod as he places his leather jacket around my shoulders. _Oh my._ I take a moment to appreciate how good he looks. He's changed since I saw him at the restaurant. He's wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt and jeans that hang mesmerizingly from his hips. I draw the jacket tightly around my shoulders and he smirks. "Come, I'll take you home."

* * *

Only when I'm buckled into an expensive black Audi SUV, and we're on our way back to the apartment, do I realize I've forgotten something important. Well, some _one_ important.

"Oh shit, Kate!" I panic and he chuckles at me. I frown. "It's not funny, Mr. Grey."

"So it's Mr. Grey now?" He teases, smirking.

"At least it's not Chris." I whisper. His self-satisfied smirk disappears and I cheer inwardly. _Ana - 1, Christian Grey - 0._

"That's not fair, Anastasia."

"Miss Steele!" I object. He sighs. "And why not?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He pulls into an underground garage beneath a tall building. _This isn't my apartment._ "It's not fair because I didn't lie to you. Chris is a part of my name. I just… don't use it very often." He runs his hands through his delectable copper hair and I frown. _Okay. Maybe we're tied._ My subconscious reluctantly gives him a point.

I huff and cross my arms, looking out the window. He sighs in obvious frustration. "I'm sorry Miss Steele."

"Anastasia." I correct him quietly. _At least he apologized. Maybe he isn't as big of a dick as you thought._ He allows himself a smile. _He looks adorable. Stop it. Okay, back to business Steele._ "Well, now that we're on a first name basis, take me home. Please." I add quickly.

"You don't have your keys." He points out. _Shit, he's right. I left them with Kate. Oh god, Kate!_

"I need to get back to Kate." I protest.

"Miss Steele-,"

"Anastasia."

" _Anastasia_ , I assure you Miss Kavanagh is quite safe. My brother, Elliot, is with her. I'm afraid they're a bit… preoccupied at the moment." He finishes. _Okay, so Kate is basically hooking up with one of the Grey brothers._ I realize that I have no choice but to follow Christian Grey's orders. I look up at him through my lashes coyly.

"Does Kate know I'm here?" I ask, shifting in my seat. My dress is riding up my thighs again, hopefully not noticeably.

He nods and I see his grey eyes darken. _Shit, he noticed._ "I went with Elliot to tell her that you were coming with me when we entered the club. She warned me to be on my best behavior."

I let out a giggle at the statement and there it is again, that crackle of electricity. I look up into his eyes and see them darken further. I gulp and ask in a voice that I can't recognize to be mine. "So… what now?"

"You come inside." He says in a husky voice. I gulp.

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mr. Grey." I feel myself blush profusely and I wriggle uncomfortably. He's staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Why not?" He probes. _Dammit, Grey!_

"I don't know, Christian. Maybe because I don't know you very well? Or because you're my boss' boss' boss!" I snap irritably.

His expression morphs into something dangerous. "I am _not_ having you roam the streets of Seattle alone at night. Especially not in _that_ dress." He growls. I stiffen and cross my legs. _Get a grip, Steele._

"Fine." I unlock the doors and get out of the SUV, slamming the door. I start walking straight ahead and I hear the sound of another door slam. _He's following me and I have no freaking clue where I'm going! Argh!_ My subconscious shatters a glass vase in frustration.

"Anastasia, the elevator is that way." I turn around to see him smirking, pointing in the other direction. I roll my eyes and walk reluctantly back to him. We stride in silence and he punches the button for the elevator _._

The ding of the elevator is welcoming and I'm about to step in when I spot the couple locked in a passionate embrace. I watch with a tired smile as they pull apart embarrassed and exit. Christian and I step inside and I'm trying to look anywhere but at him as he punches in a code. The elevator doors close to the sounds of the couples' giggles and I look up shyly to see him grinning.

"What is it about elevators?" He murmurs. I'm thinking the same thing as I feel a crackle of nervous energy. I wrap his jacket tighter around me. _Mm, it smells of him. Expensive body wash and… masculinity._

I feel his sharp gaze shift to me and he moves slowly towards me. I instinctively step back into the corner. My mouth has gone dry and my inner goddess has fainted. _What the hell?_ He leans down, his gray eyes dark with some unfathomable emotion. "Stop. Biting. That _lip_." He growls. I gasp and release my lip from my teeth. _I didn't even know!_ Confesses my subconscious, hiding behind the couch. He lets out a breath and steps back as the doors open with a ding.

I _know_ I look flustered and I straighten my posture and dress before stepping out of the elevator. We walk into a miniature lobby and I freeze.

* * *

 _Holy fuck._ His apartment is a _palace._ I stare at the grand piano and _humungous_ flat screen TV mounted above the sizeable fireplace. A couple of doors stand off to our right. To our left is a massive kitchen with a breakfast bar. What captures me the most is the large window. I gaze out and gasp. All of Seattle lays beneath me and I feel like I'm in a castle. I'm entranced. _It's so beautiful up here._

I feel his penetrating stare on my back, but I ignore it, spinning around to take in the rest of my surroundings. Large abstract paintings adorn the entrance elegantly. He steps towards me. "May I take your jacket?" He smirks.

I reluctantly strip it off and hand it to him. He carefully hangs it up and I turn my back to him. _I feel naked._

He steps in front of me and holds out his hand. "Come." He says in a no-nonsense tone. I hesitantly grip his hand and am dragged off towards the kitchen. He seats me on a stool at the breakfast bar and fills up a glass of water. "Drink." I know better than to argue and sip from it until I finish it. I set it back on the counter and he nods in satisfaction. "Hungry?"

I shake my head and his face hardens as his eyes flame in anger. "Christian, please don't start this again." I say, rolling my eyes.

He toughens. "Roll your eyes at me again. I dare you." His voice is cold and I blanch.

"S-sorry." I stammer.

"Come. I'm taking you to bed." He says, his voice is hard and I flinch. _What?_

"We're not having sex are we?" I blurt, mortified.

His face transforms as he lets out a loud laugh. I'm _furious_ and I stand up, crossing my arms _._ "It's _not_ funny, Christian." I feel tears prick at my eyes. He basically rescues me, makes me feel cherished, brings me to his cold, yet beautiful palace, and now he wants to have sex. _I should've known. Ray always says that everything comes with a price. Am I willing to pay this one?_ I sniffle and wipe at my eyes.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He walks towards me and grips my shoulders. I look up at him through teary eyes.

"Please don't force me to." I sob into my hands and he holds me. I stand there in his arms, drained of energy. I pull away from him and instantly regret it. The floor rises to meet my face as a wave of drunken nausea hits me again. _Oh no._

* * *

I'm drifting in the clouds and I look up to meet grey eyes. They're full of lust and I moan with need. He cups my face as I shudder. He runs his chiseled lips from my forehead to my neck and lower, towards my chest. Trailing butterfly kisses down my navel towards the apex of my thighs, he nips. Hard. _Oh Christian!_ I bow off the bed and sit up suddenly.

* * *

 _Where am I?_ I look around panicked and see that I'm in a white room. Everything is cold and sterile and a floor-length mirror facing me shows a pale and scared girl in a bed with white sheets. _How?_ I stand up and approach the mirror to see that I'm in a baggy t-shirt and my underwear. I blanch. _Did he change me?_ I can grasp that it's still dark despite the pounding in my head. A glance at the clock tells me it's 2:48 in the morning. I trudge back to bed and curl up. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear a blood-curdling scream. It's followed by another unearthly shout and I jump up.

I burst out of the White Room and follow the sound of the shrieking to a sweeping staircase. I take the steps two at a time and sprint towards the source of the sound. It's coming from behind another white door. I jerk it open to see a room larger than my apartment's living room, but am distracted by a thrashing figure. Pillows dot the floor and the sheets are rustling as the cries continue. I rush to the bed and pull them off to find Christian tearing at his clothes.

"Christian! Christian, wake up, it's just a dream!" I hurriedly grab his shoulders and shake them. He wakes with a gasp and a grunt.

"Anastasia?" His voice is weak and small and my heart twists with sympathy.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." I explain with a whisper. I realize I'm sitting astride him with nothing on but my underwear and a t-shirt and blush furiously. He regains his senses and smirks up at me. "I'll go now." I whisper hoarsely. I attempt to get up but feel myself being jerked downwards.

 _Oh my god._

I am now pressed against Christian Grey's firm body with his arms around me. He breathes into my hair and tightens his grip on me. "Please don't go." He whispers into my ear. It feels like someone's stabbed my heart and has twisted the knife in deeper. I look up to see his pleading grey eyes and my resolve melts.

"Okay." I whisper back and nod. I can feel his smile against my scalp and he drags his wrinkled sheets over the two of us. I wriggle from his tight grasp to lie beside him. We're sharing a pillow since the rest are on the floor. He pulls my back towards his chest and wraps his arms around my torso, taking another whiff of my hair. _I am spooning with the supposedly heartless Christian Grey because he had a nightmare. What the hell happened for me to deserve this?_

I wriggle against the sex god and envision the dream I was having of him earlier. A blush slowly creeps across my face and my heartbeat increases. "Stop squirming Miss Steele, and go to sleep." I freeze as I feel his warm breath against my ear. It tickles and I settle down. "By the way… thank you." He murmurs.

"Anytime. And Christian?" I whisper questioningly. He grunts, prompting me to elaborate. "It's Anastasia." I feel his smirk before I'm falling into a welcoming darkness.

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing, more coming soon! Comments? :D ~ HA**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back my lovelies, and PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, it is extremely important! Enjoy this chapter, my fine friends! :D ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Christian's POV**

"Anastasia." I keep my voice low as I stride out of the room, much to Elliot's surprise _._ I lock myself in my study and take a deep breath. I'm about to speak when she says something.

"No, you listen to _me,_ Christian. Tanks for the books, but I don't need them." She pauses as if in thought and I'm mortified. _Did she just say 'tanks'?_ "I'm sending them back and you'd better leave me the hell alone!" She growls and hiccups again.

 _What the fuck? Is she drunk? I am not taking those books back. They're hers and they're a gift._

"Anastasia, are you drunk?" I scowl into the phone, struggling with myself. _Stay calm Grey. She could hang up._

"What do you care, hot shot? And that's Miss Steele to you." She says.

 _Did this sassy piece of ass just talk back to me?_ "Go home, _Miss Steele_." I emphasize her name and am practically on the verge of exploding in anger. She could be hurt, or kidnapped or… _worse._

"No, _Dad._ Dammit, you're so bossy! Just 'cause you're the CEO of some company, doesn't mean you can dictate how I live! Anastasia, eat! Ana, you should eat." Her voice mockingly deepens. "No Ana, take my books. Ana, my name is Chris." She breathes in and chokes back a sob. "You're a liar."

My heart constricts for the first time in ages, and I feel the need to explain myself. "Ana-."

"Miss Steele!" She screeches.

"Miss Steele, keep the books and go home. You shouldn't be calling me." _I don't deserve her. She needs someone else._ I'm trying to talk myself out of walking into the bar, taking _Miss Steele_ across my knee, and fucking her into next Saturday.

"Whatever Christian. Just leave me alone. Now if you'll excuse me-" She hiccups and continues breathily. " _I'm_ going to dance with José. Good bye!"

She hung up. She. Fucking. Hung. Up. On me. My heart is pounding and my stomach boils in anger. _Dance with José? Who the fuck is he? Get your fucking hairy fingers off of her!_

I redial the number and wait. It goes to voicemail. _Fuck this._

"Elliot!" I snarl as I walk to grab my leather jacket by the elevator. "Elliot, so help me if you do not answer-" I turn around after pulling it on and to my surprise, he's not there.

"Ready to go, bro?" Elliot claps my shoulder as he exits from the bathroom. I'm dumbfounded.

"The fuck? You're not going anywhere." I glower at him.

"I'm not as dense as I look. Lucky for you, I've got the brains _and_ the brawn. Y'know, not everyone's as blessed as me." He smirks at me and winks. He must've heard my conversation with Anastasia or something. He notices my icy expression and sighs, pressing the call button. "I blackmailed Taylor into tellin' me where that hot blonde went, big deal. Turns out she's at that club downtown, so I'm coming with you. Gotta strike while the iron's hot!" He rubs his hands together as the elevator arrives and I shake my head at him as I follow him in.

"I'm driving by the way, l'il bro."

I let out a loud chortle and he gives me a look. "Dream on, _Lelliot_. _I'm_ driving." I smirk at him. He scowls at me deeply.

"Says who?"

"Says the owner." I reply, holding up my keys. His scowl deepens and he mutters under his breath, something about spoiled brats and fucking bitches. I can't help but feel the knot of worry in my stomach tighten as we get in the SUV. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

"Hello Miss Kavanagh." I give her my signature impassive stare and she nods at me. Elliot is watching her every move like a hawk.

"Christian. Care to explain to me why you're crashing our night of fun?" Her voice is cold and demeaning, but I don't back down.

"Miss Steele called me. From _your_ phone, I remember. She is much too drunk and I'll be taking her home."

She narrows her eyes at me and speaks in a hushed, angry tone. "You'd better watch your back, Grey. Hurt her an ounce, and you'll regret it." _Ah, finally. The prodded lioness snaps back for her friend._

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Kavanagh." I say deadpan. We exchange a silent glare before Elliot tries to steer the conversation towards himself. I leave the scene, and much to my disgust, they're both making out within seconds.

I make my way confidently towards the bar and perch, watching the crowd as I look around for Anastasia and her 'friend'. A gentle melody plays over the stereo as a couple dances lovingly in the center. I nearly barf at the display. _In public too… no shame these days._

Finally I find her. _Oh my fucking lord._

Her dress is as short as ever as she slow dances with the Hispanic guy. My enraged blood heats further and I feel a ball of fury expand in my chest as he dips her low. Her dress is riding up her thighs and he's gripping her there. _Get the fuck off her. Now._

My vision is tinged with red and I unclench my fists. _Keep it cool, Grey. Just get closer and watch over them._

Feeling like a fucking chaperone at a stupid high school dance, I stand at the edge of the dance floor and watch as he pulls her up against his chest, trapping her in his arms. _His hands are fucking pressed up against her ass!_

He leans down and she struggles. I'm close enough to hear her squeak. "No, José, I can't!" She struggles against him and closes her eyes, waiting reluctantly.

I can't fucking take it and I saunter over as fast as I can.

"I think the lady said no." I keep the subarctic ice in my voice and the prick freezes. He opens his fucking eyes and releases her, glaring at me. Gladly, I reciprocate the stare.

"Fine." He stalks off.

 _That's right you motherfucker. She's_ mine.

Before I can get a good glance at Miss Steele, she's stomped off the dance floor towards the back entrance. My sweltering fury cools as I watch her slight, fragile frame stagger off and I follow her, wanting to help more.

She's vomiting into the bush and I come up behind her. _Holy fuck, her ass._ It's just there and I gulp, trying to ignore the twitching downstairs. _Pervert._

I gently touch her back and am rewarded with her shudder as a jolt of electricity hits us both.

"Here." I take my handkerchief out of my jacket pocket and hand it over. She slowly takes it and I see a prickle of bubbliness in her eyes. "What?" _Tell me, Miss Steele._

"Nothing… I was just thinking-" She shyly looks up and it takes all my self control not to burst out laughing at her. _She's so fucking… adorable._ She seems to notice my expression and squares her slim shoulders. "Only the notorious Christian Grey would have a handkerchief. Thanks, but no thanks." She shoves it back into my hands and I watch her stalk off before following closely.

I watch in slow motion as she falls, and she's steadying herself on my arms. I've caught her. _Go Grey._ "Thank you." She whispers.

 _Let's have a little fun._ "You are most welcome, _Miss Steele._ " I chuckle as she blushes and she lets out an audible shiver. "Cold?" At her nod, I place my jacket around her shoulders and she wraps it around herself. I'm smirking before I can stop myself, imagining what she'd look like with just my jacket on. _Oh baby._ "Come, I'll take you home."

* * *

We're in the SUV sharing a companionable silence when Miss Steele jumps up. "Oh shit, Kate!" I can't help but chuckle at her proclamation. "It's not funny, Mr. Grey."

"So it's Mr. Grey now?" I tease and my smirk is ever-present. _What is it about her? I feel so… free._

"At least it's not Chris." She whispers. My heart stops at her words and a small part of me is glaring at me. _This is what fucking happens when you let shit get to you, Grey. You're becoming a pussy!_

"That's not fair, Anastasia."

"Miss Steele!" She objects. I sigh. _Fuck, this woman is tiring._ "And why not?" She questions. I'm beginning to see that Miss Kavanagh has rubbed off on her.

I pull into the parking lot at Escala and pause _. How do I explain?_ "It's not fair because I didn't lie to you. Chris is a part of my name. I just… don't use it very often." My hand automatically brushes over my hair.

She huffs and pouts, looking out the window. _Fuck, what does she want? A fucking teddy bear and a box of chocolates?_ "I'm sorry Miss Steele."

"Anastasia." She corrects. I can't help my shit-eating grin. "Well, now that we're on a first name basis, take me home. Please."

 _Fuck no, you're not going_ anywhere _Miss Steele._

"You don't have your keys."

"I need to get back to Kate."

 _The fuck you do. She's too busy seducing my brother to care._

"Miss Steele-," I begin.

"Anastasia."

" _Anastasia_ , I assure you Miss Kavanagh is quite safe. My brother, Elliot, is with her. I'm afraid they're a bit… preoccupied at the moment." _Nice, Grey. Professional, yet polite. You've got this._

"Does Kate know I'm here?" She asks, squirming.

 _Oh my fucking god._ I gulp inwardly as I try not to notice how sexy her legs look. _Oh baby, I could stop your squirming._ "I went with Elliot to tell her that you were coming with me when we entered the club. She warned me to be on my best behavior." I blabber, trying not to imagine her tied up and gagged on my four-poster.

She giggles. "So… what now?" _Oh, I can think of a few things Miss Steele. All of them involve you naked._

"You come inside." I say huskily. _Get a grip, Grey! You're not a fucking 14-year old._

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mr. Grey."

 _Huh?_ _Why the fuck not?_ "Why not?" I voice my thoughts aloud quickly.

"I don't know, Christian. Maybe because I don't know you very well? Or because you're my boss' boss' boss!" She snaps.

 _Oh no Miss Steele. You're not going anywhere in that outfit. Your body is mine, and mine only._ "I am _not_ having you roam the streets of Seattle alone at night. Especially not in _that_ dress." I growl.

"Fine." She unlocks the doors and gets out, slamming the door. I follow her and smirk to myself. _For once, you're going the wrong way, Anastasia._

"Anastasia, the elevator is that way." I point in the opposite direction. She sighs and comes back my way, still wrapped in my jacket. We're walking in a weird silence and I press the button to call the elevator.

I watch Anastasia's reaction with fascination as the passionate couple inside pulls apart. She seems too tired to care right now. We step inside and I punch in the code. We're slowly ascending and I grin. "What is it about elevators?" I think aloud.

She wraps her jacket tighter around herself and I stiffen. I turn my body towards her. _Fuck, she's biting her fucking lip!_ She looks delectable. I step forward and she traps herself helplessly in the corner. I lean over her and my cock twitches as she cowers at my dominance. _Oh baby._ "Stop. Biting. That _lip_."

She flushes red and gasps, releasing her lip. I straighten up and step into my home.

She's enchanted. I watch her run her crystalline eyes over her surroundings and smile at her child-like joy. She runs to the window and gazes out."May I take your jacket?" I offer lightly. _What if she were naked underneath?_ My mind wonders at the possibilities as I hang up my jacket.

"Come." I offer her my hand and she takes it.

* * *

We're sitting in the kitchen as I fill her up a glass of cool water. I place it before her. "Drink." She gulps it down. _Good. So you_ can _be obedient._ "Hungry?"

She shakes her head. _This woman is so fucking infuriating!_ I feel myself glare at her. "Christian, please don't start this again." She says exasperatedly.

Then she does the unexpected. She _rolls_ her eyes. The gorgeous blue orbs. At me.

"Roll your eyes at me again. I dare you."

"S-sorry" She stammers. _That's better, baby._

"Come. I'm taking you to bed."

She flinches. "We're not having sex are we?" Her expression is mortified and she looks so nervous.

I burst out laughing. _So full of surprises Miss Steele. I wish._

"It's _not_ funny, Christian." She says after a pause, sniffling and swiping at her eyes. _Oh fuck. Grey, what've you done?_

"Anastasia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I grip her shoulders tightly and she stares up at me through teary eyes. _Fuck, Anastasia._ My heart constricts for the second time that night and I hate myself for it. _Pussy._

"Please don't force me to." She sobs and I hold her tight. _Fuck, I won't, baby. How could you think that?_ She pulls away from me and I let her go. We need some space.

"Christian." She slurs and slumps to the floor, but I catch her just in time.

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

 _She's too fucking light._ I'm thinking to myself as I place her on the bed. I take off her shoes and place them in the closet. _Er, she can't sleep in that dress._

I bounce quickly to my room and grab the first t-shirt I can find. I then rush back upstairs and stop in the doorway. She looks like a fucking goddess and I'm in awe. Her chocolate brown hair is splayed across the white sheets and I take a moment to admire her dark lashes fluttering against her creamy skin. _Oh fuck._ I feel my hard on and immediately stop looking at her.

Propping her up against me, I immediately tense up as her hand wraps around my back. I wait for the burning pain, but nothing happens. _Odd._ I slowly unzip her tight dress and peel it off. _Holy fucking shit._ She _is_ a goddess. Her pale creamy skin is consistent everywhere on her body. Her full breasts are held in place by a lacy blue bra and I gulp. My dick is throbbing. Quickly, I throw my t-shirt over her head before I can bring my attention to the apex of her thighs.

Thankfully, the t-shirt is like a dress on her. I gently lay her back and pull the sheets up with a sigh, putting the dress in the hamper. _Sleep well, my sweet Anastasia._

* * *

" _Mommy?" I shake her shoulder, but she's not getting up. I giggle, thinking it's a joke and wrap my blankie around me. My tummy rumbles loudly and I get up to find myself a snack._

 _I step in something wet. It's red. I then notice that mommy is still not getting up. "Mommy? I'm hungry!" I poke her tummy where she's ticklish, but there's no response. Her eyes are closed. Maybe she's sleeping. I shrug and am about to lay down beside her when my head throbs with pain._

" _You little FUCK! ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE NEIGHBORS?" He screams and I get up shakily, touching my head. It's wet with red stuff too. Maybe it's Kool-Aid. But it hurts too much. I somehow made it all the way to the couch. I think he threw me. I'm trying to stand up, but I see three of him. I'm so scared._

" _Mommy…" I whimper._

" _You shit-head, you're gonna get me killed! Lemme teach you one more lesson before I go." He grabs me by the back of my neck and lifts me up. It hurts._

" _Ow! Lemme go, please, I want my momma!"_

" _SHUT UP!" He bellows in my face._

 _I flinch._ _Mommy, save me..._

 _He brings a broken beer bottle towards my back and jabs downwards._

* * *

"Christian! Christian, wake up, it's just a dream!" I'm shaking and I jerk awake.

"Anastasia?" I can hardly croak out her name as I come to my senses. It's okay. I'm at home. She's with me.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." She explains. She then suddenly blushes and I inwardly frown. _What's wrong? Oh…_ I smirk up at her. She's straddling me and it's such a turn-on. "I'll go now."

 _What? Fuck, no no no, you cannot go!_ I panic and before I can determine what I've done, she's pulled flush against my chest. Strangely, it doesn't hurt. It just feels extremely weird. I breathe in her scent, trying to forget the panging of panic in my heart as I realize that she's actually touching my chest. _Mm, apples and vanilla._

"Please don't go." I whisper into her ear before I can stop myself. Her clear blue eyes drift upwards at my words and I see her expression morph into one of understanding.

"Okay."

 _Yes._

I drag the pristine sheets over the two of us and she wriggles away from me. _Oh no you don't, baby._ I pull her back towards me and resolve to spoon with her. I'm comfortable and so is she. At least I think so until she squirms. _Fuck._ I feel my friend downstairs get a bit frisky and adventurously poke out.

Horrified at the prospect of scaring her off, I whisper into her ear quickly. "Stop squirming Miss Steele, and go to sleep." She freezes. _There. That seems to do the trick._ "By the way… thank you." I murmur quietly into her hair. I still can't believe she's actually here. I'm overjoyed.

"Anytime. And Christian?" She's waiting for my approval to speak. _Good girl._ I'm too tired, so I grunt for her to continue. "It's Anastasia."

I smile into her hair and I can feel her relax. Within a couple of minutes, she's asleep. I listen to her breathing and nuzzle her neck.

 _Maybe I can rest my eyes for five minutes and then go work a little._

I close my eyes and float, dreaming of apple orchards, short dresses, and big blue eyes.

* * *

 *****IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*****

 **Guys, unfortunately, I will not be able to update until after August 14** **th** **. I've got some stuff coming up and I need some time to work. But don't despair, because I'm not discontinuing this story. It's just on hold for a good 10 days or so. I may be posting tomorrow though because I've already gotten a chapter written out, so be on the lookout for that. But that's it. Thanks for your support guys, and please keep doin' what you're doin'. Love you! ~ HA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Baaaaack! Working on the other chapters, but damn it feels good. Enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Anastasia's POV**

It's warm. Too warm. I wake slowly and freeze. I feel limbs splayed all over me. _I am sleeping with Christian Grey._ He shifts and I realize that I'm still tucked against his firm chest, but also that he has forced one of his legs between both of mine. He's lightly snoring against my scalp and each breath tickles my hair. I'm trying so hard not to laugh at the sensation. He shifts again and mutters in his sleep, fortunately releasing me.

I breathe a sigh of relief and look at the clock. 8:45? _Holy crap, Kate!_ I almost shoot out of bed, but Christian's still sleeping next to me. I take a moment to observe his angelic face. His jaw is set firmly, but his lips are parted ever so slightly. His coppery auburn hair is mussed and sexy as hell. I feel my muscles clench downstairs and shake my head. _Stop it Steele. This was a one-night thing, you're going home today._

Slowly, I get up and open a door, nearly fainting at the walk in closet. It's full of suits and formal wear. Quickly, I shut the door and try the other one. _Ah ha!_ I stride into the bathroom and lock the door to do my business. I finish and as I wash my hands, I realize that I need a toothbrush. I eye Christian Grey's and shrug. _He won't notice. Besides, you only live once, right?_ I brush my teeth good and clean and rinse the brush, placing it back in its container.

I demurely open the door to find Christian Grey snoring on his stomach.

Smiling, I exit the room inaudibly and make my way to the kitchen. I decide that we deserve breakfast and braid my hair into pigtails quickly. On my tippy toes, I reach for a cupboard and find a large mixing bowl. I look around the kitchen and assemble enough ingredients for a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

I'm awed at the size of the appliances, but soon get to work. Humming to myself, I bounce from foot to foot, mixing the pancake batter. I place a couple strips of bacon on a pan and watch them sizzle with satisfaction. Meanwhile, I turn around and start cooking the pancakes and burst into song, thinking of the time I made Ray a surprise father's day breakfast.

" _Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right. Just show your face in broad daylight."_ I trail off, humming until I get to another one my favorite verses. " _Well they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true. But my friend you have seen nothing, just wait 'til I get through._ _Because I'm bad, I'm bad! You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it! Ow!"_ I let out a Michael Jackson squeal and turn around with my eyes closed. A spatula is in my hand and I'm using it as a microphone. I open my eyes to check on the bacon and squeak, nearly falling over. My inner goddess has fainted and my subconscious is frowning at me.

Christian Grey is watching me, seated on a stool, with amusement written all over his face. He looks gorgeous, even with bedhead. "Good morning Miss Steele. You're quite… energetic this morning." He's smirking at me!

I'm about to blush, but I don't want to be the demure girl I was last night. I decide to hold my ground. "I slept well. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" I ask simply, crossing my arms while tucking the spatula behind me.

His smile widens. "Please." He eyes me up and down and I can't help but flush. I comprehend that I am in my boss' boss' boss' t-shirt and my underwear while cooking him breakfast. I gulp as his eyes darken. "You look good Anastasia. Would you like me to put on some music for you to dance to? Please don't stop, it's quite… amusing." He says. _Okay, now he's just teasing me._

"No thank you." I whisper. I turn my attention back to the pancakes and flip them. _Crap, the bacon!_ I whisk around to flip it too and find him watching me. _All right, Grey, time for you to do some work too._ "I couldn't quite find the placemats…" I hint.

"I'll do that." He says, getting up. I smirk to myself and place the bacon on a plate. _Mission accomplished!_ My subconscious high fives my inner goddess. Wow, so Christian Grey _can_ operate in the kitchen.

"How would you like your eggs?" I ask, trying to be polite.

"Beaten." He responds with a hint of humor in his voice. I frown to myself and begin to whisk them in a smaller bowl. _What's that supposed to mean?_

We work in silence and I place another batch of bacon on the pan to fry in case he wants more. He sets down the last fork and we sit down to eat. I drizzle syrup on my pancakes and take a bite. _Mm._

"Coffee?" He asks. Oh gosh. How do I tell him I don't drink coffee? _Just blush some more and say 'Sorry Mr. Grey, I want to drink you.'_ Snaps my subconscious. I slap her and respond.

"Er, no thank you. I'd like some juice." I bite my lip and everything slows down.

* * *

I watch his eyes darken as he lunges at me. He pins my back against the counter and my plate of breakfast crashes to the floor, but I couldn't care less. We're both breathing heavily as he holds my arms over my head and kisses me urgently. I respond with equal passion, moaning into his lips. _Oh my. I want this man._ He growls and pushes his tongue against my lips, trying to force them apart. I grant him permission and he explores my mouth aggressively.

This is the most fervent kiss I've ever had, and I love every second of it. He grinds his pelvis against me and I'm straddling him, my back still to the counter. He grunts as my legs grip his waist and clamps his teeth down on my bottom lip, pulling it. I gasp in surprise and groan against his mouth, writhing under him. We release each other after a couple of moments, coming up for air. I'm panting as he looks down at me and releases my arms.

I rub the feeling back into them and sit up on the countertop, smiling like an idiot. He grins wolfishly at me. "The pancakes are delicious Anastasia. Did you brush your teeth?"

I blush immediately and touch my lips, realizing that he had tasted the mintiness of my breath, the sweet syrup, and the pancakes. I nod coyly and he beams at me. Then, I smell something burning. "Oh crap, the bacon!" I leap off the counter and turn off the stove, staring in disappointment at the blackened strips. I use the spatula to dump them in the trash and sigh.

He's watching me in amusement and I look down shyly at my fingers, and then back up at him. His smile has vanished and his eyes and face are impassive. "You should steer clear of me Anastasia. I'm not the man for you."

My world stops. _What? How? Why?_ I feel my lip tremble and stop my tears. _No, not now._

I feel numb so I don't say anything. I just step past him and his intoxicating smell reaches my nostrils. Ignoring it, I step over the mess my broken plate of breakfast has made and walk to the staircase. As I reach the landing, I sprint to the White Room and shut the door, locking it quickly.

Surprisingly, the bed is made and a pair of black jeans and a white top lay on top of it. My dress from last night is in the closet, hanging innocently. _I don't want these new clothes from him._ I grab my dress and bra, which have been laundered, and rush into the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water cascades over my body, I feel liberated and think about the events of last night. _I've slept with Christian Grey! Well not slept slept, but… slept. Then I made him breakfast and bit my lip to which we made out. Then he rejected me…_

My inner goddess is cooing at me in sympathy and my subconscious is giving me a knowing look. _You're an idiot. What were you thinking? He was just being nice bringing you here and now you've provoked him! He's WAY too out of your league. He could have any girl he wants and you think he'd choose you? Grow up, Steele._ She chides and snorts at me.

I wash my body grimly with a body wash that smells of him and slowly massage my scalp. Rinsing off soap and shampoo, I shut off the steamy water and wrap myself in a heated towel. I get out and dry myself and put on my bra then my panties. The dress slips on smoothly and I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I search through the bathroom until I find a brush and run it through my hair. I look presentable enough. I exit the bathroom and hunt for my heels, which are resting by the mirror. I hold them in my hands and give myself one last look. My make up has rinsed off and I look gaunt, but my eyes aren't puffy at least.

Surprisingly, I don't feel any tears. I've accepted the rejection (whoa, an oxymoron). I unlock the door and quietly pad downstairs. Christian is nowhere to be found and I don't want to disturb him. I walk into the now clean kitchen and find a middle-aged lady there.

She startles as she sees me. "Oh hello dear!" I clamp my hand over her mouth and her cheery voice stops. I listen for any footsteps and hear none. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. I'm Anastasia Steele." I whisper, letting go of her. She nods understandingly.

"Gail Jones. Would you like anything to drink dear?" I shake my head. She smiles kindly at me. "I'm guessing you don't want Mr. Grey to know you're leaving. There's a notepad in there," She points to a drawer and continues, "If you want to write him a note. There's money in there too, so get yourself some cab fare. I know how he can be." She says.

My heart melts and I smile. "Thank you Miss Jones."

"Please, call me Gail. I hope I see you around more, dear." She says before leaving. _Sorry Gail, but that won't be happening._ I think to myself sadly.

I grab the notepad and a pen from the drawer and scribble a quick note on it. I don't want to take his money so I resolve to call Kate. Clutching the note closer to me, I hold my heels in my hand so they don't make that annoying clicking noise when I walk. I creep out of the kitchen and whisper-shout.

"Gail!"

She pokes her head around the corner. _Perfect._ She's holding a duster in one hand and is giving me a quizzical look. I freeze because we're right by Christian's study. I can see him working through the crack in the door. _Phone!_ I mouth. She shrugs, not comprehending. I try again and hold my hand to my ear then mouth _phone_ again. She nods and gracefully walks over to hand me a Nokia from the front pocket of her jeans. I mouth _thank you_ and she nods again.

I walk to the staircase and dial Kate's number.

* * *

"Hello?" She mumbles groggily.

"Kate!" I hiss.

"Ana?" She's awake now and I hear a deep grunt on the other end. It must be Elliot. "Where are you? I was so worried!" She says loudly. I shush her and pause. No sounds. Good.

"Kate, can you pick me up? I'm at Christian's apartment!" I whisper.

" _What?_ Did you-"

"No! Just get me out of here please!" I whine quietly. I hear her sigh.

"Ana, I can't. I'm a bit, er, busy at the moment. I'll send Ethan to get you in ten minutes. You're at Escala right?" She whispers.

"I don't know! I was too preoccupied last night to care!" I hiss. I can practically hear her smirk.

"Do you have a fantastic view of Seattle or not?" She snaps.

"Yes." I reply, remembering looking out the windows last night.

"You're in Escala." She confirms. "Be outside in five minutes and walk a block to your right. Ethan's on his way." She says.

"Thanks Kate, you're a lifesaver! I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah, Steele. Just come shopping with me today and tell me all about whatever happened to you last night and you're forgiven. Oh! And you have to buy me some Ben and Jerry's while you're at it."

"Fine." I agree quickly. I hear moaning and disgustedly murmur a quick, "Bye!" and hang up.

I peek around the corner and realize that Christian is yelling into his phone. Wincing in sympathy for whoever was on the other end, I hand Gail her phone back quietly and wave good-bye. She smiles sadly as I press the button for the elevator.

I realize that the sticky note is still clutched tightly against my chest and I smooth it out and place it on the table in the "lobby" by the vase of white roses. The elevator arrives with an echoing ding, but at the same time, I hear Gail in the kitchen drop a pot to cover the ding. I give her a look of gratitude and she winks. _Go!_ She mouths. I nod and scurry into the elevator.

* * *

Iim walking a block to my right steadily just like Kate instructed and I stop, finding myself outside another skyscraper. I wait, watching. _Holy shit, I've done it! I've escaped!_

A Black Mercedes parks a couple feet away from me and I see Ethan step out. He looks so comforting, like a mug of hot chocolate or home. I sob and sprint into his outstretched arms, nearly knocking him over.

"God Ana, what happened?" I hear him murmur as he wraps his arms protectively around me. He rubs my back comfortingly, but I'm sobbing too much. All my unshed tears escape, from my mother missing graduation to José's advances to Christian's rejection. Ethan rocks me back and forth, cooing, disregarding any of the passersby and I love him even more for it. "Hey, you wanna go home and talk about it over some tea?" I nod, sniffling. "Okay. Come on." He leads me back to the car and helps me in.

Soon, we're driving home and my tears are building again. I force them down so I can let them go at home. Ethan pulls up outside the apartment and helps me upstairs. I stumble inside and look around. "Where are Kate and Elliot?" My voice is hoarse and choked.

Ethan looks at me in concern and turns around to make us some tea. "They went out."

I frown. "Ethan, where did you sleep last night?"

He lets the water boil and turns around, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, I think. "I was at Naomi's house when Kate called. I got to Escala as fast as I could."

I blanch. "Oh Ethan, I'm so sorry! I didn't know, you didn't have to come, I could've walked or something." I say, putting my head in my hands. I just ruined poor Ethan's chance with a girl.

He waves his hand. "No way Ana. That was a one-night thing anyway. You actually saved me from explaining to her why I had to go." He grins at me in thanks and I can't help but reciprocate. He's adorable.

"Thanks Ethan. I owe you one."

"We'll add it to the list." He smirks and we laugh. I feel so carefree with him unlike with Christian… _No. No no no. He wants nothing to do with you, and you don't either. STOP NOW._ I take a deep breath and clutch the cup that Ethan sets in front of me gratefully.

"Did you eat anything?" Ethan asks, sipping.

 _Yeah, one bite of pancakes before Christian Grey made out with me and rejected me. FUCK, STOP IT STEELE._

"Not really." I admit sheepishly. Ethan brightens up.

"Cool. I'll grab us some breakfast and you clean yourself up, okay?"

I nod and sip my tea. He grabs his keys and I laugh softly as he dances crazily out the door. Finishing my weak tea, I place my mug in the sink and saunter into my room. On the desk are the books Christian sent me. Kate must've put them there. I strip off my dress and heels and put on some sweats and a camisole.

Sighing at the scent of my own clothes, I grab a piece of paper and an envelope and write a quick letter. I stuff the letter in an envelope and address it to Grey House. I then hunt through Kate's closet for some neutral wrapping paper and choose one with grey stripes. _How apt._ I wrap the books back up and stick the letter on the top of them with tape. _Done_.

Humming, I place the package by the door and decide to ask Ethan to come with me to mail it. I don't want to return them at work since that would cause a lot of questions from Riley and the secretaries.

I'm washing the dishes when the door rattles and Kate stumbles in with the curly-haired blonde that I saw sitting across from Christian at the restaurant. They're both giggling, but stop once they notice me.

"Hey! You must be Ana." The blonde steps forward and before I can shake his hand, he pulls me in for a hug. He smells good, like vanilla and soap.

I step back and grin. "You must be Elliot."

"The one and only. Hey, Kate's told me a lot about you."

"Don't believe a word she says." I retort. All three of us burst out laughing.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go now. Call me?" Elliot's looking at Kate now and she giggles.

"Of course!" He sweeps her off her feet and gives her a big, wet kiss while dipping her low. I avert my eyes in embarrassment though I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Bye Elliot." Kate grins as he releases her.

"Laters baby." He gives her a panty-dropping smile and looks at me. "Bye Ana!" He gives me a wink. The door closes and he's gone. I find my eyes trailing to the books, all wrapped up. _Hmm…_

"Kate, I'll be right back." I rush to the door and grab the package. She looks at me quizzically. "The books!" I say and rush out.

"Elliot!" I call loudly. He's in the parking lot, about to climb into a huge pickup truck.

"What's up, Ana?"

I sprint towards him and stop, catching my breath. "You're going back to Escala, right?" He nods and crosses his arms. "I was wondering if you could give this to your brother." I hand him the carefully wrapped package and he smirks at it.

"Any message?" He asks sarcastically.

"Actually yeah. Come here."

He steps towards me and I whisper my thoughts in his ear. When he pulls away, he has a face-splitting smile."Oh he's gonna _love_ this. You just made my day Ana. I'll let you know what he says. It'll be our little secret. Wait." He pauses and pulls out an iPhone. "Here, put in your contact."

I quickly punch in my information and hand it back to him. He looks down and nods. "Cool. Thanks."

"No, thank _you,_ Elliot. I don't know what I would've done without you." He smiles down at me.

"You are one cool little lady. Shame that my brother can't see that. See ya around, Ana."

"Bye." I wave and he gives me a little smirk. As he pulls out of the parking lot, I sigh. He's so laid back and chill; nothing like Christian.

* * *

Once inside, I close the door with a heavy sigh. Kate is on the sofa, giving me a look.

"What?"

"So, what happened?"

I feel hot tears throbbing at the back of my throat, but I choke them down somehow. "Nothing. I got drunk, slept, woke up, made breakfast, and left."

Kate raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at my terrible lie. "You mean you _escaped._ Ana, you know you can tell me what actually happened, right?"

"Oh Kate!" I flop down on the couch beside her and hold my head in my hands. I tell her about José's advances, sleeping in the White Room, and the rejection. I leave out the conversations, sleeping in Christian's bed, and the kiss. They all seem too... private. For once, Kate doesn't prod.

"He's a prick. He lead you on by rescuing you and taking you home and all that. And then he rejects you? I'm going to _personally_ cut off his penis."

"Kate!" I gasp in horror at her remark, but she smirks.

"What? It's not like he has one anyway." I roll my eyes at her, but she takes on a determined expression. "You need to show 'Chris' that you're over him, Steele. You need a new boyfriend and a new wardrobe. We're going shopping."

"Kate, he was never my boyfriend to begin with. I just... er, stayed over. That's all." I try to lay the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition to rest.

"Okay, call it what you want, regardless, we're going shopping. That dick doesn't deserve you - he deserves to drool over what he's missing out on."

I scoff, but inwardly, I'm crying. My inner goddess wails. _I want Christian!_

 _No._ Snaps my subconscious. _Kate is right. You deserve someone who respects you._

"Oh, and Ana?"

"Hmm?"

"Mom and Daddy called. They're demanding that you attend the benefit with us. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Besides, there's a rumor that Justin Timberlake is attending." Swoons Kate. I sigh. _Oh yes, JT_. I could use someone else to fantasize over right about now.

"Alright!" I throw my hands up in surrender. "I'll come!" I'm exasperated, but a little excited at the same time.

"Yes! When we go shopping today, I'm going to take you to my favorite designers. We are _so_ finding you a dress."

"Kate-" I'm about to protest when the door opens and Ethan steps in. "Breakfast!" He yells. I grin and tackle him, grabbing the bag.

* * *

While we're eating, Kate stares at me.

"What?"

"You need to find a date."

"For what?" Ethan asks, beating me to it.

"For the benefit!" Says Kate.

"It's a gala." Huffs Ethan.

"Whatever."

Just then, my phone pings. I look over the notification and I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth.

"What?" Kate questions, obviously worried.

"I think I've found a date…" I murmur.

* * *

 **Ooh who is it? Guess in the reviews! :D ~ HA**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Christian's POV**

I feel a strange light on my eyelids and I shoot up. _Huh? The fuck?_ My alarm clock tells me it's 9:04. I've _never_ slept this well before. Ever. I glance to my left to find my goddess, but the bed is empty. I'm panicking when I smell the familiar scent of bacon.

 _Hmm..._

I slowly get out of bed and stretch. Damn, it feels good to have just slept in for once. I saunter towards the door and creep along quietly towards the intoxicating scent. I find the delectable Miss Steele in the middle of a private concert. I seat myself on a bar stool and enjoy the show.

" _Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right. Just show your face in broad daylight."_ She trails off, humming and I recognize the , how apt. This song is quite fitting... I stare at her ass. _Oh, if only that butt_ was _mine, Miss Steele. The things I would do to you._

" _Well they say the sky's the limit, and to me that's really true. But my friend you have seen nothing, just wait 'til I get through._ _Because I'm bad, I'm bad! You know I'm bad, I'm bad- you know it! Ow!" Oh baby. If only you knew how bad I really was._

She lets out a signature MJ squeal and turns around, opening her powder blue eyes, spatula poised by her mouth like a microphone. She sees me and her eyes flare with embarrassment as she squeaks. _Holy fuck she's innocuous._

"Good morning Miss Steele. You're quite… energetic this morning." I can't help but smirk at her.

I expect her to blush and stammer, but she responds in a surprisingly confident tone. "I slept well. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon?"

I like her more and more. "Please." I run my eyes over her sumptuous body, daydreaming. _Oh Anastasia. I'd like to fuck you into the middle of next week._ "You look good Anastasia. Would you like me to put on some music for you to dance to? Please don't stop, it's quite… amusing."

"No thank you." She manages a coy whisper. She turns her attention to the bacon and I sniff appreciatively _._ "I couldn't quite find the placemats…" She trails off.

"I'll do that." I get up and place them on the counter along with cutlery. I'm getting the coffee machine going when I realize what she's done. _Wow. Who would've thought that Miss Steele could get my ass to work in the kitchen?_

"How would you like your eggs?" Her sweet voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Beaten." Right now, I think I'm the funniest guy in the world. And the most fucked up one. She has no idea what I mean of course.

We sit down to eat and she takes a bite of her syrup-drenched pancakes. Her lips perk up in an appreciative grin.

"Coffee?" I try to remain civil, but my restraint can only go so far. She looks delicious.

"Er, no thank you. I'd like some juice."

What she did next sent me over the fucking edge.

I lunge at her as she bites her lip. She's pinned against the counter and I hold her arms over her head as her plate crashes to the floor. I don't give a fuck.

I'm kissing her passionately. I want her. _Now._ She responds, surprisingly keeping up by granting me permission to explore her sensual mouth. I aggressively taste her, lapping up every bit I can get. I'm grinding against her, my erection untamed, as I taste her. She moans and I respond by grasping her bottom lip with my teeth and tugging. Hard. We pull apart and I have a strange taste on my tongue. Pancakes, maple syrup, and _mint_?

I give her a wolfish smile. _Okay Anastasia. Let's have a little fun._ "The pancakes are delicious Anastasia. Did you brush your teeth?"

She blushes and nods, touching her lips. _Oh fuck yes, baby._ I love her audacity.

"Oh crap, the bacon!" She dumps the burning meat into the trashcan disappointedly and I can't help the amusement on my face. She looks so beautiful.

Her innocent gaze captures me and she plays with her fingers, casting her eyes downwards. I freeze.

 _What are you doing, Grey? She's much too innocent for you. You can't lead her on like this._ She looks back up at me, her smile fading at my expression, no doubt.

"You should steer clear of me Anastasia. I'm not the man for you."

She stops fidgeting and I can see her lips tremble. _Oh god. Anastasia, don't cry._ She pushes past me and heads towards the stairs. I'm left standing as I watch her slight frame rush to her bedroom from last night.

 _Well, ruin a girl's day, check. You're officially a dick, Grey._ I decide to work for a bit and as I step towards my office, Gail meanders into the kitchen and starts to clean up. I don't look back.

* * *

I'm seated in my office, tapping away reluctantly at an urgent email. I was shouting earlier at Ros, but that did nothing to cure my anger. I can't help but let my thoughts drift towards Anastasia.

Did I upset her? Was I too harsh? Will I ever see her again? I let out a groan and cup my face in my hands when a loud ringtone upsets my reverie.

"Grey." I listen inattentively as Barney rattles on about updates in the mergers and acquisitions sector for that week and I hear a phrase that infuriates me.

"Unfortunately, the deal didn't close with Woods in the way and-"

It's just too much. The pressure from this morning explodes over me in a wave of hot, boiling anger. "WHAT? Why was I not informed?" I yell into the phone. There's a pause and Barney tries to continue.

"Sir we've been trying to-"

"I don't give a fuck what you're trying to do out there, Barney. Fact is, I'm paying Woods to close deals and grow my company. If he fails to do that, then he's of no use to me. He's going to find his ass on the street if he doesn't fix this in 48 hours, regardless of what Ros says. Help the bastard's situation and keep me informed." I snap at him. I hang up just as a loud clatter sounds from the kitchen. It sounds horrendous.

Thinking that it's Anastasia, I storm out and pause.

"Mr. Grey sir, I apologize, it was just a pot." Gail doesn't make eye contact with me like she usually does. _Interesting._

"Gail, where is Anastasia?" Silence. My panic swells and the anger I felt before is making a quick comeback. "Answer me." I say in the quiet, menacing way that I have. Gail gulps and looks up at me finally.

"She left sir."

* * *

I'm watching somewhat calmly from my office window the next minute, trying to see if I can spot the familiar mane of chestnut hair. Then, I see her, and my heart stops.

She's wearing the dress from last night and I have to stop myself from throwing my laptop across the room. _Why the fuck did she not take the clothes I gave her?_

A Black Mercedes parks a couple feet away from her and I see a strawberry blonde step out. They're both like little specks, but I can still tell it's them. He approaches her with arms outstretched and she runs towards him. My stomach expands with hot fury and it's taking all of my self-control not to jump out of this window and stop her.

They embrace on the sidewalk and I note strangers watching them carefully as they walk by. Ethan has his face buried in her hair and she's shaking in his arms.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

 _Crack_. A sharp pain shoots through me and I wince, looking down. Shards from the glass of water I'm holding are splintering into my hand. I ignore the blood and look out, watching as Ethan fucking Kavanagh helps Miss Steele into his car.

 _Fuck_ _._

* * *

"Taylor!" I snarl into the phone.

"Mr. Grey, sir. What can I do for you?" He sounds apprehensive.

"Follow Anastasia Steele home. Use Elliot's pick up truck and call him. Tell him you're leaving the truck in the parking lot outside of Anastasia's apartment. If Katherine Kavanagh or Anastasia catch you, use the excuse of leaving the truck for Elliot. Take a cab back to Escala."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Make sure Anastasia is safe."

"Yes sir."

I hang up, collecting myself. As I enter the kitchen, Gail sees my hand and rushes about, her eyes wide and panicked. I can barely suppress a bitter chuckle as she washes my hand and applies antiseptic cream. The cuts are not too deep. She finishes by wrapping it in gauze and seals it with some medical tape.

 _What are you doing to me, Anastasia?_

* * *

I'm working on editing a new proposal Ros sent me when I hear the elevator ding. Moments later, Elliot steps into my office with a package in his arms. I'm curious, but I don't show it.

"Have a good night, Elliot?"

He grins at me wolfishly and shakes his head. "Oh no. We're starting with you. Did you finally get laid?" He flops unceremoniously on to the mahogany chair across from me and I resist the urge to smack the smug grin off of his face.

"None of your business, _Lelliot_." I emphasize, turning back to my work. He pouts.

"Don't you wanna know what Ana told me?"

I freeze. _The fuck did he just say?_ "What?"

"Aha, now that I have your attention, are you coming to the gala?"

I'm glaring daggers at my older brother right now. _Fucking tease._ "Why do you care?"

"Uh uh uh, if you're nice _then_ you get the package."

"Fuck off, Elliot. What did she say?" I can't hide the desperation any longer, but I keep my gaze steely. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"First off, she left you a post-it note on the table by the elevator, so here." He hands me a yellow sticky note and I take it.

 _Thank you for last night. ~ A._

I smile at the note and place it on my desk, looking up at Elliot expectantly. He's watching me closely. "Boy, you've got it _bad_."

His emphasis on bad makes me think of the song Anastasia was singing. She was so right with that song... I _am_ bad for her. Then why can't I stop thinking about her? I try to snap myself out of my wayward thoughts and glare frostily at Elliot. "Give me the package. Now."

"You still haven't answered my question."

I run my hands through my hair. Why is it that everyone I know is either extremely annoying or extremely stubborn? "Yes. I'm going. Mia would kill me if I didn't." Elliot gives me a sunny grin and I roll my eyes. _Rolling your eyes? Really? Mature, Grey._

"Here." Elliot turns the package towards me and I nearly grab it when he stops halfway. I look up at him.

" _What_?" An exasperated sigh escapes my mouth. I don't have time for these games.

"Ana wanted me to tell you 'Thank you, but no thank you, _Mr. Grey'_."Elliot emphasizes my name and I frown. _What could that possibly mean?_

I grab the package from his outstretched hands and he pauses by the door.

"By the way, thanks for the truck, bro." He gives me a wink as he closes the door. Sighing, I open the envelope attached on the top first and read over the elegant scrawl.

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Grey,_

 _It was an incredible pleasure to have shared the same bed and breakfast with you. I doubt that I will ever truly forget it. However, due to recent circumstances (for the lack of a better word), I'd like us to maintain a professional relationship._

 _As of Monday, you will be nothing to me but my boss' boss' boss. I don't blame you for anything. Most of it was my fault, anyway. Besides, "Our impulses are too strong for our judgement sometimes." The fact remains, however, that you saved me from a most unpleasant evening, and for that I must thank you._

 _So, thank you. But no thank you Mr. Grey._

 _Please take these books back and recall the minty pancakes as a token of my gratitude._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _P.S. Thank you for the clothes, but I didn't need them. They're currently in the White Room._

* * *

I read over the letter several times before the message starts to sink in.

She left me.

 _She_ left _me._

She left me before I could even explain why I wasn't suitable for her.

At first, I am awed that she had the nerve to do this. Then, the anger and the disappointment set in. I groan and slam my hand down in frustration, yelping when I realize it was the injured one. I cradle it lightly and hold my head in my hands. Realizing I still need to open the package, I tear the wrapping paper apart and stare at the stack of books before me.

Wrath boils in the pits of my stomach. These were a fucking gift. She was meant to keep them. Nevertheless, I place them back on my shelves and place her letter on my desk. Before I can put it away, I take a deep whiff. Apples. Vanilla. Anastasia.

 _Creep._ I chide myself and lock the post-it and the letter away in my desk. Now, what to do about Miss Steele?

Against my better judgement, I decide to leave her alone as she requested, more for her sake than mine. She's too innocent for me and my... needs. My phone rings and I'm snapped back to reality. _Dammit Ros._

* * *

Around 12, I get another phone call and pick up, my attention on an email from Barney and his updates on the Woods situation. "Grey."

"Christian!" A smile tugs at my lips as I realize it's my baby sister, Mia.

"Mia, how are you?"

"I'm great! What about you?"

 _Well, I'm experiencing rejection for the first time, but in all honesty, I was asking for it._ I shake my head to clear it and reply. "I'm fine. How's Paris?"

"Er, yeah, about that... I'm at SeaTac right now..."

My heart stops. " _What?_ What do you mean? Who's with you? Why? Where exactly?" I spit out all of my questions in one breath and she laughs again.

"Hold your horses, Christian! I'm okay, Elliot's with me."

 _The fucker._ "Oh? He never told me he was coming to get you." My voice is cold and I surprise myself at its frigidity.

"Well, I asked him not to tell you. I wanted to surprise you!" She squeals and I can't help an exasperated grin overtake me. _She's so cute._ "Anyway, I was thinking that we'd come pick you up and we can all go out to lunch?"

"Sure Mia. Just make sure that Elliot's driving safely." I wince as I hear the distorted lyrics of some hip-hop song blaring in the background.

"Whoo! You've got it Chrissie! OH MY GOD ELLIOT!" She screams and there's a squealing noise like tires against the road.

I stand up, shouting into the phone. "Mia? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" There's silence and my chest expands with worry. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Mia, so help me god, if you don't fucking answer-."

Then, I hear laughter. _What the hell_ _?_ "WHOO we got you good, bro!" Elliot's laughing into the phone and I hear Mia's high-pitched giggles.

A bubble of fury pops in my stomach. _It was a fucking prank._ "Fuck you, Elliot. I was about to call Taylor and 911." I grit my teeth, trying to suppress my anger.

Elliot's still laughing as I flop into my chair, slightly dizzy with relief. "You need to loosen up bro. Oh my god, Mia, hand me that tissue. I'm crying."

I hear Mia's hiccups as the phone rustles. "That was -hic- priceless! See you -hic- soon -hic- Chris!" Mia's hiccups bring a smile to my face even though I'm still fucking pissed. She always hiccups when she's laughed too much. I hang up and call Taylor, telling him my lunch plans. I then take a quick shower and replace the heavy gauze with a simple band-aid.

 _The wounds are already beginning to heal._ At this point, I don't know which wounds I mean - physical or emotional.

* * *

"So, Christian, on to more serious matters. Who are you bringing to the gala?" Mia sips her white wine and Elliot tries to hide his smile behind his napkin.

 _Shit._ "Um, I didn't really have anyone in mind..." I trail off, wanting to drop the subject.

 _You're fucking lying Grey. **She's** always on your mind. _ I will myself to stop my train of thought and Mia raises her eyebrows.

"Oh. That sucks. I don't have anyone either. You wanna go together?"

I smile at the thought. _Oh what the hell?_ "Sounds like a plan."

"Yay!" Mia squeals and taps her wineglass to mine. "To another successful gala."

We sip and Elliot rolls his eyes.

"Elliot, who's your date?" Mia questions.

He freezes and I raise an eyebrow at him, smirking. _This is gonna be good._ "Um, her name's Katherine Kavanagh. Kate. You'll love her, I'm sure." He blushes furiously and Mia and I exchange incredulous glances. Shy Elliot hasn't made an appearance since the sixth grade, when he was rejected by his crush. Mia still teases him about it.

"Yeah. She's quite the catch." I take a bite of my salmon and Elliot gives me a glare.

"Mia, did Christian tell you about his new girlfriend?" Mia chokes on her wine and Elliot pats her back, wisely ignoring my look. If looks could kill, he'd be lying in a coffin right now.

" _What_?" Mia's eyes are about to pop out of her head. _The fuck? Am I that surprising?_

"We're not dating. She simply needed a place to stay after she got drunk and I let her stay at Escala." I explain through gritted teeth. It's taking all of my self-control not to punch Elliot right in his smug face. _Bastard._

He's about to reply when I kick him under the table viciously. His eyes widen and he clutches his ankle silently in pain. Mia's still staring at me and I put on my impassive face.

"I'm, uh, going to the bathroom." Elliot gets up and hobbles away. I allow myself a satisfied smirk as I watch him depart.

"Christian?"

"Hmm?" I turn my attention back to my little sister and notice her saddened expression. I feel a strange twinge in my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me? Were you scared I wouldn't like her?"

I can't help the sigh of annoyance that escapes my mouth. "Mia, I told you, she just needed help. I happened to be there, that's all." _Liar._ I slap my conscience down. I don't need his fucking smart mouth right now.

Mia's frown persists. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I run my hands through my hair. _Why are women so frustrating?_

Elliot returns with a frosty glare directed at me and takes a seat. We all chat about family, Mia's job in Paris, and make small talk. Normally, I'd be bored out of my mind, but Elliot and Mia are... different. We grew up together, and I know how privileged I am to have them.

"By the way, Christian, my dress is black, so it would help if you matched." Mia's smile is radiant and I grin at her. Elliot is watching us carefully.

The waitress soon approaches with the bill and I nearly scoff at her display. Her eyes are focused on Elliot and me as she places it on our table. "Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything. _Anything_ at all." She flounces off and Elliot raises his eyebrows at her retreating ass. I open the bill and nearly spit out my water. A slip of paper with a number scrawled across it and a smudge of lipstick lies innocently inside. Rolling my eyes, I sign and place a wad of cash on the table. Mia and Elliot get up and we leave the restaurant.

* * *

Another day has passed though this one was significantly more eventful than the others. I lie on my side, gazing at the bed which she had occupied only hours ago. This feeling is different. Is this what rejection feels like?

 _Fuck, no. Stop it, Grey. Just let her go. Besides, you're the one who_ _told her that you're not right for her. And you're not_.

I take a deep breath and let out a sigh while rolling on to my back to stare up at the ceiling. Before I know it, I'm drifting off with determination on my mind.

Anastasia Steele doesn't need me?

Fine.

I don't need her either.

* * *

 **Oh, our poor fifty. Dealing with rejection for the first time. Any thoughts on his relationship with his siblings? ~ HA**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys so much for your supportive reviews! I love you all! Don't worry, everything will work out. *** **hint hint** *** ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Anastasia's POV**

 _Ana, call me please! I want to speak to you ~ S_.

"Kate, I'll be right back." I stand up with my phone and walk into my room, shutting the door. I perch on the edge of the bed and dial his number. He picks up on the third ring.

"Hey there!"

"Hi Seth. What's up?" I smile faintly at the phone.

"So Riley and Benji wanted me to come over for drinks tonight. I don't really want to be a third wheel so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Like a date?" I poke him a bit. I wanna have a little fun.

He chuckles. "Sure, if you want to call it that. I'd prefer to think of it as hanging out."

"I'd love to, Seth." I respond honestly. I need a distraction from my boss' boss' boss and I like the idea of just hanging out with my friends.

"Awesome. Hey, if you want, you can ask Kate to tag along. You're always talking about how she and Riley would hit it off. You might as well test the theory. She can bring whoever she wants, too."

I smile at his easygoing nature. _Yep, he definitely respects you._ Nods my subconscious in approval. "Okay. Text me Riley's address."

"Sure. Hey, you want me to pick you guys up?"

"No, it's okay. Kate and I will drive up. Kate's boyfriend, Elliot, will meet us there."

"Okay. You're positive?"

"Yes, _Dad._ " I roll my eyes at the phone.

I can practically hear his smile. "Cool. See you tonight, Stasia." I hang up and grin like an idiot. I flop on to my bed and sigh.

 _So. Seth Wate._ Snaps my subconscious, seated at a mahogany desk, opening a manila folder. My inner goddess joins her and nods down at the papers. _He's cute enough - blonde, California-esque, and gorgeous brown eyes._ I smile at his nickname for me. 'Stasia'. _Definitely creative._

Suddenly, his face morphs into something sharp and angular. The haunting grey eyes stare back at me and his chiseled lips murmur the disheartening words ' _I'm not the man for you. You should steer clear of me, Anastasia._ '

 _Fuck._ I get up off the bed with a shudder and head back to the kitchen, where Kate's hugging Ethan. He has his bags in his hand and I give him a quizzical look.

"I've gotta go. Work thing popped up." He scoffs and rolls his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back. Before releasing me, he whispers in my ear. "Stay strong, Annie. Don't let that prick get to you."

I nod and my eyes glisten. He's like my big brother too. Kate walks out from her bedroom as we release each other. "Alright Ethanol, cab's waiting for you downstairs."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Ethanol? Really?"

"Shut up." Kate pushes his shoulder and he laughs. We all step outside and Kate and I wave goodbye as the cab pulls away.

"I'm gonna miss him." I admit.

"Yeah. He saved our sorry asses so many times." Agrees Kate. We giggle as we back inside, hand in hand.

* * *

" _Kate!_ I am _not_ wearing this at a gala." I gasp in surprise as Kate yanks the dress up even higher. Any higher and I'd be in my underwear.

"Hmm. Yeah, too slutty. What about this one?" She holds up a little red number that looks more like a playsuit than a dress.

"Absolutely _not_."

"Aw, come on Steele! You need to show off those legs." I frown at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Okay, you win. I just don't like these stuffy galas. They're full of haughty rich people who throw money at other people to enjoy an evening of stuff they don't need. I think some of the oldies there could use a heart attack."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, fine. _You_ give them a heart attack and leave me and my poor legs out of it." I scoff.

She smirks. "Deal."

We're in a little boutique called 'One Polar' somewhere in Seattle, and I must say that the dresses are beautiful, but Kate's choices are a bit more... revealing than I'd like. We're in the largest fitting room they can offer, which is actually two rooms: a small one filled with large stalls and one large one filled with mirrors in every corner. Kate's ecstatic, using me as a mannequin to find us dresses.

"Oh my gosh, Ana! I think I've found my dress!" Squeals Kate. I turn around and nearly faint.

"Holy shit." Kate's wearing a sparkly champagne-colored dress with a high neckline and she looks _gorgeous._ "Kate, that's the one." I confirm.

"I think I'll cause some heart attacks, but in a stunning way, I hope." We laugh and she strips out of the dress, throwing on her regular outfit. "Alright, Steele. Let's find you a dress."

We spend the next half hour searching until I feel like I've tried on every single dress in the store. "Kate, I give _up._ This is impossible!" I groan out loud as Kate raises an eyebrow at me.

"Alright Steele, shut up and go inside the dressing room. Don't complain and put on the dress in there."

"Ugh!" I stomp in and pull on the dress, which is hanging limply, draped over the stall door. I put it on in frustration and trudge back outside to the room full of mirrors and pause. A hand flies to my mouth.

Kate looks up from her magazine and gasps when she sees me. "Oh my god Ana!"

I am wearing a deep blue dress with a tight waistline and flowing skirt. There's beautiful embroidery over the chest and a slit on the back.

"Do a twirl!" Squeals Kate and I oblige. I'm mesmerized by the color and details. It's absolutely beautiful, but I have one concern.

"Kate, I love it..."

"But?" She sighs after setting down her magazine, crossing her arms.

"Isn't it a little over the top?"

Kate rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone. She gestures me over and points at the screen. My mouth drops open at the picture. "Yep. This is a dress from _last_ year. Imagine this year." She growls.

The dress is ridiculously detailed with embroidery from the waist up and a skirt that billows to the ground in a train. "It's basically a wedding dress that's not white and you don't even want to _know_ the price. Your dress is modest _and_ it won't be too long, especially with _my_ heels. Got it?"

I nod and ask a whispered question. "Um, Kate? Who exactly is going to be there?"

Kate furrows her brow in concentration. "Some of the world's most important people, including celebrities, millionaires, and politicians."

"Then why am _I_ going?" I gulp, my mouth drying at the thought of the most powerful people in the world.

"Because Daddy wants you to. He knows you've got something going Anastasia, especially with your intelligence and work ethic. You're going to make it big one day and besides, you're a part of our family."

I can feel tears well up in my eyes at the words and I feel a pang of sadness. I miss my mother and Ray. Kate looks at me, her strong green eyes softening. "Hey, don't cry. Go get that dress off and we'll go to Cold Stone." I laugh at the thought and brush my eyes, walking away to peel the dress off.

I just hand the cashier my credit card, not wanting to look at the price of the dress. I know my financial status has significantly improved since GEH, but I can't bear to look. Kate and I finish paying and as promised, head to Cold Stone.

* * *

"Okay, okay. In all honesty, do you like Michael Kors or not? This is the question that will define our relationship." We laugh at Riley's statement.

Riley, Kate, and I are seated in the kitchen, sharing beers and swapping stories. As I predicted, Riley and Kate hit it off immediately and are discussing favorite designers within minutes. I watch them, amused, and jump in with my personal opinions now and then.

Kate and I arrived an hour early to help Riley out, but with three ladies in the small apartment, we were done setting up within minutes. The boys are all obviously late and we cheer when Benji and Seth step in.

"Seth, this is Kate, my best friend."

Kate eyes him up and down appreciatively. "Nice to meet you." As Seth steps forward to shake her hand, she returns his smile warmly. When he has his back turned, she mouths 'Oh my god' at me. I smirk.

Elliot arrives soon with another case of beer and within in an hour, he and Kate have made four new friends. I smile as I watch the scene unfold before me. We're all seated on the couch and talking as a Mariners game blasts on in the background.

"So, Stasia. Enjoying yourself?" Seth questions, turning his body to face me. I grin and sip from my beer.

"Yep! Thanks for inviting us."

"'Course. You look great by the way." I stare down at myself. A simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Pfft. You are a charmer _and_ a liar." I giggle and he laughs with me. The doorbell rings.

"That'll be the food!" Riley jumps up from cuddling with Benji, who groans in protest. She totters dangerously back inside, clutching five boxes of pizza.

My eyes bulge. "Wow, Riley. You sure we'll have enough?" I ask.

She sticks her tongue out at me and sets the boxes on the table. Before she can go get us plates, we all lunge at the food and dig in ravenously. She rolls her eyes at us.

"Jeez, you should've told me you were that hungry." She grumbles. She flops back down next to Benji, who gives her a lingering kiss. Elliot and Seth wolf-whistle as Kate and I laugh at their expressions when they pull apart.

"Shut up!" Riley squeaks in embarrassment and flings a cushion at me. I dodge it and giggle, gasping for breath.

"Respect the pizza, Cooke!" I exclaim.

"Kiss my ass, Steele." Elliot watches our banter in amusement and Kate nuzzles into his arm. _They're perfect._

Seth is at my side, laughing at me as I take a bite of pizza. "You're a feisty one, Stasia."

I grin and swallow. "Oh you have no idea."

We spend the rest of the night drinking and laughing and it's over way too soon. By the time it's midnight I'm feeling woozy.

"Hey Ana, I'm heading home with Elliot in my car. He took a cab here." Kate waves good-bye and I grin as she leaves. Benji and Seth are speaking calmly as I help Riley clean up.

"Hey Stasia. You have a ride?"

"Um. No. I came with Kate but she's ditched me." We chuckle at the explanation and Seth twirls his keys around his pointer finger.

"C'mon. I'll take you home."

"Thanks."

We both walk in a comfortable silence to his car after telling our hosts good-bye.

"I wonder what they're up to." Seth muses aloud.

"Who?"

"Riley and Benji." He explains.

"Ha. No guessing needed there."

Seth grins at my response and opens the door of a silver Lamborghini Spyder. He seems to notice my incredulous expression and shifts nervously from foot to foot. _How can he afford this?_

"Get in and I'll explain?" He pleads. I nod and step inside, surprised at the beautiful, yet sleek interior. The door closes and he gets into the driver's side. He starts the engine and we're roaring down the street before he starts talking. "So... um, my dad's actually on the board of directors of a really successful computer hardware company... ever heard of Cray Inc.?"

I nod, remembering passing the building on some of my drives throughout Seattle. I don't want to say anything; I'm still processing the information.

"Yeah, I kind of came to GEH because I wanted to make a name for myself. Every time I'm introduced to someone, they always recognize me as 'Peter's boy'. They don't really see me as an individual. I want to be remembered for my own achievements, not as some businessman's son." He explains.

I can comprehend that. He's a nice guy, and honest, too, unlike a certain Adonis. _Stop._

There's an awkward silence for the rest of the ride, but when we pull up outside of my apartment, the stillness stretches.

"Stasia, please don't be mad at me." I look up to see his brown eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"Is your name still Seth?" I ask with my arms crossed across my chest.

"Of course. There's only so much I can cover up." He has a small smile on his face and I look over at him. _He's so friggin' adorable. How can you stay mad at that face?_ Pouts my inner goddess.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just... shocked." I admit.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Glad to know you're not that feisty after all, Steele." He smirks.

"Shut up! I can still be feisty." I laugh and slap his shoulder playfully. He smiles and we're lost staring at each other for a moment.

He clears his throat and shakes his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "Okay, let's get you home." He gets out and opens my door for me. I step out and he closes the door.

I guide him to the door of my apartment. I'm chewing my lip in anxiety. _Okay, how do I ask him?_

"Well... good night Stasia."

"Good night Seth."

He offers me a small smile and turns around. _Shit._ "Wait!" He stops and turns around quizzically.

"Wannacometoagalawithme?" I say all in one breath.

"What?"

 _Shit, you blew it Steele!_ I sigh and puff a strand of hair out of my face. "Okay, so there's this gala that I've been invited to and I can bring one more person..." I trail off and he raises an eyebrow at me. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He looks surprised and I ramble on. "Well, only if you want, you don't have to, it was just a thought, and I could always-"

"Ana." I look up nervously. That's the first time he's called me that in ages. He offers me a small grin. "I'd love to come with you."

All the nervousness rushes out of me and I beam up at him. In a split second, I launch myself at him and he laughs, holding me by the waist as he spins me around. I'm clutching his neck and giggling. He sets me down and I'm blushing, but not out of embarrassment for once.

"Cool. It's a date then." I say, and before he can respond, I lean up and plant my lips on his cheek. He stiffens with astonishment and flushes. It's adorable.

"A date." He confirms. He leaves with a wave and I giggle, feeling like I'm in high school all over again. I wave as his car pulls out of the lot. The door opens to reveal a beaming Kate.

"I heard everything. Ahhhh!" Kate squeals, clapping her hands while jumping from foot to foot.

I roll my eyes and step inside.

* * *

When I curl up in bed that night, I feel so much better. Sure, a dick rejected me, but I found the perfect dress for a gala, found myself a date, and even called my mother to make amends with her. It's been a day of amazing change. My phone pings and still not able to sleep from excitement, I pick it up. It's a text.

 _I had a great time with you tonight. Btw, what does this make us? ~ S._

I giggle at his honesty and respond. _It makes us CWB. ~ A_

The response is almost immediate. _Huh? ~ S._

 _Colleagues with benefits. ~ A._

 _Haha, very funny. -_- ~ S._

 _You better watch your tone mister. I know your deepest, darkest secret. ~ A._

 _-Gasp- You wouldn't dare tell anyone. ~ S._

 _Try me. ~ A._

 _I'd rather not. I've seen how feisty you can be. xD ~ S._

 _In all seriousness, why'd you tell me your secret? ~ A._

This time, there's no response for almost five minutes, but my phone pings.

 _Because I trust you. ~ S._

My heart melts at his response. _Thanks. I trust you too. Good night :) ~ A._

 _Good night Stasia. See ya on Monday. ~ S._

I sigh and lay down, wrapping my mother's quilt around me. A quiet giggle escapes my mouth.

 _He trusts me._

* * *

 **Thoughts? ;) ~ HA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Whoo! First chapter with two POVs! :D Enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Anastasia's POV**

 **Monday**

I'm rushing to the office with a dossier in my hand. I nod hello to Amelia at reception and turn my attention back to the folder.

There's a lot more noise in the lobby than usual. People are milling about and rushing around. Even Amelia looks more swamped and stressed than usual and I don't feel out of place at all. I'm rifling through papers as I head to the elevators. _Where is it?_ I hear my name being called.

"Stasia!" I look up with the biggest, most stupid smile on my face and trip face first. "Oh shit!" A strong pair of arms catches me and I'm looking back up into warm brown eyes. _Just like Saturday night. Damn my clumsiness!_

"H-hi Seth."

"Hey." He responds. Suddenly, the chaotic bustle stops all around me. I tear my gaze away from Seth and we both look around. Everyone's staring at us, but mostly behind us. _Huh?_

I turn my head and blanch. Furious grey eyes are staring back at me and I can feel my face freeze up. _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ My subconscious is quivering behind her desk and my inner goddess is defenseless at her vanity.

I turn my body towards the notorious Mr. Grey and Seth follows suit. Christian has a man with a buzz cut following him and I think his name is Taylor.

"Amelia!" He snaps.

Amelia flinches and I jump. Seth wraps his arm protectively around my waist. _Thank god._ I know that I would've collapsed without his support. "Yes, Mr. Grey?" Amelia gulps.

"Set security up outside of the building. I want no one else to enter _or leave_ while I'm closing the deal."

"Yes sir."

His grey eyes pin me to the spot and they're swirling with complicated emotions. He looks furious, stressed, and _sad_? I snap out of my thoughts and return his glare with a blank face. His eyes darken and my body convulses. Instinctively, I release my lip from my teeth and his face goes slack. He's finally able to tear his fiery gaze from me and looks around the lobby.

"Well? I'm not paying you all to fucking stand around! Get to work!" He snarls and strides into the elevator on the extreme left with Taylor, leaving me quaking and the people hustling.

"Stasia, you okay?" Seth whispers and I shakily nod. He keeps his grip on my waist and ushers me to the elevators. He presses for the tenth floor and I sigh, leaning against him. "What happened out there?" He murmurs.

"I don't know." I admit.

"Okay. You know I'm here for you, whenever you need me." I can't help but smile at his sweetness.

"Thanks Seth." I confidently curl my fingers around his and he blinks, surprised.

 _Thank god for him._

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

 **Monday**

Anastasia Steele is at it again. Is she trying to infuriate me? I shake my head and run my hands through my hair, gritting my teeth. Taylor is staring impassively at the elevator doors as I look down at my injured hand. A bandage is still wrapped around it inconspicuously, but the injuries have faded somewhat.

The doors open and I step into the lobby. Andrea rises to greet me.

"Good morn-"

"Make a phone call to Barney and get him on line two in ten minutes."

"Yes sir." Andrea hides her offended expression and scurries behind her desk to do as I've instructed. I stride into my office, parting with Taylor.

As I take a seat, I close my eyes and grasp my hair in my hands. _What the fuck is this woman doing to me?_

Images of that California fucker flash through my mind, wrapping his arm around her _waist_. "Fuck!" I groan as I lay my head on my desk.

 _You deserve it Grey. You told her to leave you alone._

I'm grimacing as I recall the heated kiss in my kitchen and I make a split second decision.

 _Fuck that._

I _need_ this woman. She is _mine,_ and I want her submission. I just have to make her realize that she needs me too...

The phone rings, interrupting my thoughts and I'm whisked back to reality.

"Grey."

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

 **Friday - 7 Days Left**

"Bye Seth. See you tomorrow." I smile as he gives me a swift kiss on the cheek and I clamber into Wanda. He shuts my door and watches me drive away. The day was stressful, but I've made an extremely important decision.

In one week, I'll have worked at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. for two months and I've had enough. Jumping around corners, thinking that Christian Grey will fire me, and the _dreams._ Yes, I think of Seth often, but _Grey._ He haunts my dreams every night with his beautiful face and I can't help but secretly hope to run into him during work.

My subconscious is angry with me, especially because I _asked_ for him to stay away from me. I can't take the pressure so I've decided to quit on my two-month anniversary and end with the gala, which falls perfectly next Friday (the day I have decided to quit). I've already emailed Kate with the plan although I told her that I'm quitting because I'm growing bored. In all honesty, that's the last reason, but I can't work in the same building owned by the CEO that I've kissed. It's too... overwhelming.

Kate agreed with my plan enthusiastically and promised to make the gala _memorable._ That part scared me because she's _Kate_ and you never know what she has up her sleeves. I grin thinking of my best friend and think about my 'relationship' with Seth. We're not intimate. We haven't kissed _once,_ but I'm confused. Am I using him to get over Christian? Do I actually like him? I don't know. Wanda clanks ominously as she stops in the parking lot.

I sigh as I enter the apartment. _Home sweet home._

 **Sunday - 5 Days Left**

I have applied for jobs at two of the many publishing houses located in Seattle called _Parkside Publications_ and _Becker & Mayer. _I like the sound of _Becker & Mayer, _but they have high qualifications. I hope I can land a job there without too much of a hassle. How is it that every place I've worked at so far has some guy that messes up my career?

I groan aloud and push my laptop away then check the time. _11:15 PM._ I'm exhausted, so I flop on to my bed. I'm about to fall asleep when my phone starts ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ana? We need to talk..." Seth's worried voice wakes me completely and I sit up.

"Seth? What happened?" I'm worried that he didn't call me Stasia like he usually does.

"Um, Ana, this is really hard to say, but... I've been seeing someone."

My heart stops. "Oh." My voice is small and tinny and I can hear the tinge of disappointment in it.

"Please just let me explain... can I come over?"

I glance at the clock. "Seth, um, now is not really a good time... can we talk later? I'm tired."

"Oh. Okay... good night."

"Bye Seth." I hang up and toss my phone aside. I pull my knees to my chest and rock back and forth.

"Ana! I've got-" Kate pauses after flinging the door open. She stands still in the doorway as light floods in, no doubt seeing my defensive position. "Hey, what happened?" She switches on my bedside lamp and sits down right across from me.

"Seth has been seeing someone else. He just called to tell me." I explain her the conversation briefly and her hardening gaze finally softens.

"Look, Ana, Seth is a really good guy. He's gotta have a good explanation for this. Besides, I think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't think he'd hurt you like this on purpose."

I nod and sniffle. "Okay..."

 **Thursday - 1 Day Left**

I've managed to avoid Seth until today. He catches me and I reluctantly agree to talk to him during my lunch break and we're now seated in sofas on the deserted seventeenth floor.

"Okay Stasia... this is really hard to say." I clear my throat and watch him, trying to remain neutral. "You're the first person I'm going to tell..." _Huh?_ He seems to notice my puzzled expression and looks around nervously.

"Seth, there's no one here, trust me."

He nods and takes a deep breath.

"I'm gay."

I freeze. I try to keep my face impassive, but I'm failing miserably. "Say something." He's looking at me and I finally meet his eyes.

I burst out laughing. His expression morphs into confusion. "What? It's not funny." He bristles and hurt crosses over his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, _no_ Seth. I'm not laughing at your comment. It's just-" I laugh until there are tears in my eyes. He's watching me with amusement. "How'd you know, anyway?"

He smiles. "Well, when I spun you around on Saturday night and then you kissed my cheek, I didn't... feel anything. I was so anxious the whole weekend; I thought something was wrong with me. And then on Monday, I had to kiss your cheek again to make sure I was right. I feel like I've known for years. I just kept it hidden until you came along. Besides, I've always thought that Grey was kind of attractive..." He trails off and I blink at him in surprise.

Now that I think about it, he never _did_ do anything explicitly to show me he liked me in _that_ way. Then, I think about Monday morning. "Then how come you gripped my waist Monday morning?"

"I could tell you needed support. Besides, with Grey staring at you like that? _I_ needed support. I was so scared, I thought he would explode right there." He admits with a chortle.

I smile at him. "That's it?"

He shrugs. "What do you mean _that's it?_ I'm gay! Isn't that a bit troubling?"

I shake my head. "No, of course not. You're gay. So what? Doesn't change the fact that you're still my friend."

He shakes his head at me with a broad smile. "Thanks Steele. You're fucking amazing."

I laugh at his exclamation and beam at him."Wait, what about what you said last night? You said you were seeing someone."

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um, I may have just said that to get you to talk to me."

I scoff in mock disbelief. "You, sir, are a _liar._ Careful, now I know _two_ of your deepest, darkest secrets!" We laugh and I can't help but feel extremely comforted. It's okay. We're still friends. "So about the gala..."

"Don't even start, Stasia. I'm still accompanying you and that's that. We'll go as friends." I nod, grateful as ever. "So, we have twenty minutes left for lunch. Race you to the café?" He asks, checking his watch.

"Loser buys lunch." I counter.

"Deal."

We race to the elevators and I can't help but feel that even though I've lost a romantic interest, I've gained an extremely good friend.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

 **Thursday**

I've decided that my life officially is in knots. I can't get my head out of the clouds long enough to concentrate and I nearly blew the deal with Woods. If it weren't for Ros, my ass would've lost millions today.

I huff as I head to the elevators to get some lunch. Andrea dips her head at me and I give her a nod.

As I step out of the elevators, I look around the empty lobby. Amelia is on lunch break and the place is desolate. My phone pings and I immediately look down, pausing in the middle of the foyer. As I'm scrolling, the elevator opens with a ding and I hear a familiar squeal.

Before I can look up, a mane of chestnut hair crashes into me and I land on the floor, my phone skittering from my grasp. A lighter frame lands on top of me and I look up into startled, powder blue eyes; the ones from my dreams. We just stare at each other, and her sweet apple scent assaults my nose.

I grimace as I realize she's touching my chest. _Shit shit shit!_ The darkness looms at the edges of my vision before I hear a harsh epithet. "Fuck, Stasia!"

Tanned hands grip her as she gets up, her hair brushing against my face. I inhale deeply, trying to regain my composure as I rise steadily to my feet after picking up my phone. I straighten my suit and glare at surfer boy. He's still holding her and she's trembling against him as she tries to calm down.

She releases him (reluctantly I note) and turns around with her calming blue eyes swirling to look at me, capturing my attention. It's as if he's not there anymore. It's just my sweet Anastasia and me.

"I'm _so_ sorry Mr. Grey. It won't happen again, I assure you." Her eyes are cast downward and she fidgets with her fingers. The sight is arousing. Holy fuck.

"Actually, sir, it's my fault. I prompted her to run. We were racing. I apologize, sir." Blondie steps forward, but I give him my notorious Grey glare and he steps back.

"If you please, Mister?"

"Wate."

"Well Mister Wate, I'd like a word with Miss Steele in my office." Anastasia looks up at me in horror and I can't help but frown. _Am I really that bad?_

"Yes, Mr. Grey." He nods at me and has the nerve to hug Anastasia. She holds him a moment too long and I'm seething. He exits my building, strolling to the café across the street.

"Shall we?" I ask her, watching as she stares after him in concern. She nods and steps in front of me to head towards the left most elevator. I watch her perfect little ass sway and follow, mesmerized.

The elevator brings back memories and I look down at her from the corner of my eye. She's smiling and she turns her head in my direction. I return the hesitant smile with my 50-kilowatt beam.

We stride to my office and I gesture for her to take a seat. She's gazing with her mouth open at my office. I suppose it _is_ her first time here. She demurely takes a seat, fiddling with her fingers.

"Miss Steele..." She doesn't look up. "Anastasia, look at me."

She looks up and meets my gaze with a determined, yet cool face. "Why am I here, Christian?"

I blink at her forwardness, but I like it. "You're here because I find it extremely difficult to stay away from you." I'm astonished at what I've just said and she looks disoriented as well. She regains her cold composure and her sweet voice hardens.

"That's unfortunate, Mr. Grey, but I don't have time for this. I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere." I stand up as she does and she turns her steady gaze at me, blue eyes flaring with anger.

"Watch me." Before she can stride to the door, I pin her sharply against the wall, pressing my body against hers. She's staring at me open-mouthed. Then she wriggles. "Mr. Grey, let me go."

"Why should I?"

She pauses for a beat and responds. "Because I'm scared." She whispers, licking her lips.

 _Shit._ I release her and step away. _I didn't mean to scare her._

She leans against the wall and I watch, transfixed. Her quickened breathing calms down, but I can see her eyes darting towards the door. _She still wants to go._

"Anastasia, can we talk?" She stiffens again and I can practically see her mind racing, thinking of ways to escape. I sigh and try to relax my posture. "Please?" I plead with her and I realize that this is the first time that I've ever begged someone for something.

She gulps and straightens her skirt. "Okay." Her voice is small and husky. She takes her seat back and I sit behind my desk, deciding she needs some space.

 _You have to seize the opportunity, Grey._ "Anastasia, I-"

"It's Ana." She interrupts and I shake my head. _Bossy as ever, Miss Steele. I'm sure I could spank that out of you._ I rein in my perverted thoughts and take a deep breath.

"Ana, I want to get to know you better. I think we started off on the wrong foot."

She pauses as if thinking and then she lets out a deep breath. "Christian, as much as I want to agree, I can't..."

"Why? Is it because of Mr. Wate?" I sneer coldly. She looks up at my tone and squares her small shoulders.

"No. It's not. Keep Seth out of this, okay? It's _my_ decision."

So she's protecting him? _Shit._ "Ana, I'm s-"

"Save it, Christian. I try to understand you, I do, but you're just rude and cold-hearted. You lead me on and rejected me, and it still hurts. But what hurts the most is that you ridicule all the people in my life that I care about. Kate, José, and now Seth... I've had enough. Good-bye."

She gets up and slams the door closed, leaving me gaping. She's hurt? Shit, no.

 _You've really fucked this up, Grey._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

 **Thursday**

I leave the room feeling hot and bothered. I'm ecstatic that I was finally able to speak my mind in front of the intimidating Mr. Grey, but I don't think I'll ever really get over him. I leave the building and trot to the café where I spot Seth leaving.

"Seth!" I call and I catch his attention. He waves and heads over and we walk calmly back into the building. I grab his fries and he smiles, shaking his head at me. We part when we reach the tenth floor, but I take his fries.

The rest of the day passes by slowly and I'm soon inside of Wanda, saying good-bye to Seth. I kiss his cheek good-bye and make my way home.

Kate and I hang out that night, drinking cheap wine, eating homemade lasagna, and watching TV.

"What happened with Seth? Did it all work out?" I nod and give her a huge beam. She smiles back and doesn't prod, but I can tell she has another burning question. "So, did you tell your friends about leaving?"

I shake my head and she gasps. " _Ana,_ you're leaving tomorrow. Don't you think they deserve to know?"

I shrug. "I've already sent Natalia my letter of resignation and she's instructed me to come into work tomorrow to collect my things. I intend to tie up any loose ends then." I respond casually.

"Okay. No more talking about work tonight. I'm going to do your hair and make up tomorrow for the gala, okay?"

"Alright." I agree and put my fork down. I'm so nervous for it, but I can't help but feel excited. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and I can't wait to spend an evening with Kate, Ethan, and Seth.

Hours later, we part to head to our separate bedrooms. I've already heard from _Becker & Mayer _saying that I've got the job. I decide to call Seth before going to bed since he and I have grown closer over today's incidents.

"Hey Stasia. What's shakin'?"

"Hi Seth. You know I've been thinking..."

"Really? What's up?"

"Well, I don't know how to break it to you so I'll just go ahead and say it. I've sent Natalia my letter of resignation and I'm quitting GEH tomorrow because I've found a better job elsewhere." I bite my lip as I wait for his response.

"Really? Wow, I'm so happy for you! You're finally chasing your dream of going into publishing!" He exclaims. He sounds pleased, but I can detect a hint of sorrow.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll still be in touch, I promise."

"Yeah. You'd better give me some credit when you publish your bestseller, Steele." He warns. I let out a small laugh, but I'm tearing up. I don't want to leave him, Riley, or Benji.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." My voice cracks as tears spill from my eyes. I've been crying a lot lately, and that's not good.

"Hey, don't cry. Like you said, we'll keep in touch. We can still go out for drinks and all that stuff."

I sniffle and chuckle. "Yeah. Sorry, I'm a big baby."

He laughs and there's a comfortable pause. "Hey, Stasia? Thanks for all your help, but as your gayest best friend, I can tell that something else is bothering you. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Steele. Spill."

I sigh and tell him everything; Jack Hyde, how I met Christian, got drunk, and slept over, only to be rejected. I don't tell him about the kiss, but it's enough. Then I tell him about how uncomfortable I am around Grey, but try to dismiss the attraction. I even tell him about the office visit from today, but I skip the 'pinning me down' part. Christian scared the shit out of me then.

"Holy fuck. No wonder you two had so much tension between each other. I completely respect your decision, but you need to move on Stasia. This'll be good for you. Speaking of moving, are you still coming to get your stuff tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks for listening to me, Seth."

"No big deal, besides, now I know _one_ secret of yours." We both chuckle and he sighs.

"Hey, you _do_ know that we're gonna plan you surprise good-bye party tomorrow, right?"

I roll my eyes at the phone and reply wryly. "Well, the surprise element's gone now, you dick."

"Just thought you wouldn't like surprises. Especially hearing about how you dealt with Hyde. I hope he rots in hell, by the way."

"Thanks, that helped." I laugh. He yawns and I yawn too. What can I say? They're contagious.

"Well, sounds like we're both tired. 'Night Stasia."

"Good night, Seth."

I hang up and sit up to conduct my nightly routine. I brush my teeth, change into my favorite PJs, and crawl under the sheets. I drift away with a small smile.

Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow, I will quit GEH, begin my new life in publishing, and attend a gala with some of the most important people in the world.

 _Here I come JT._ My inner goddess whoops as the soft, handsome face of Justin Timberlake drifts to the front of my mind.

 _This is the life._

* * *

 **Ooh, what'll happen next? Are you guys enjoying where the story's going? How'd you react to Seth's secret? And most of all did you like the way the POVs worked out? Let me know in your reviews! Love you all! ~ HA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, there are a couple of songs used in this chapter, but please take a look at them below! I have titles and everything. ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Anastasia's POV**

 **Friday - Today is the day!**

Kate gives me a celebratory hug before I leave and I can't help but giggle as I climb into Wanda. Today is the day I am free of Grey.

I pump up the music and a cover of _Problem_ by Ariana Grande is blaring. I sing along.

"I got one less, one less problem!" I yell as I pull up into the GEH parking lot. As I lock up Wanda and enter the building,Natalia meets me in the lobby and immediately engulfs me in a hug. Amelia watches with an eyebrow raised and then Natalia releases me, flushing. She straightens my dress like a mother and steps back.

"Thank you so much for your service to GEH, Ana. We've made a lot of progress with your ideas and work ethic."

I nod, not trusting myself to speak. I didn't realize that I'd miss her too. She offers me a small smile and steps out of the building, probably to grab a coffee. As I make my way to the elevator, a wave of sadness engulfs me. This is my last day working with my friends and I'll have to start over at _Becker & Mayer. _

"Ana!" A shriek sounds as I enter the conference room to gather my stuff and a whirl of red hair immerses me in a hug.

"SURPRISE!" Yell Benji and Seth, spraying a container of funfetti all over me. I squeal and laugh.

"You guys! Oh my gosh, I thought you were kidding last night Seth!" I cover my mouth at the decorated office and look around. Balloons float to the ceiling and streamers dot the floor. There's a huge banner that says 'Good-bye Ana' and I hug Riley tighter to me. She sniffs.

"Don't cry on me now, Cooke. I will kill you." I threaten and we burst out laughing. We spend the day lazing around since it's Friday anyway and just hang out, talking and joking. My stuff was already gathered and waiting to leave the room in the corner. As lunchtime grows closer, everyone gets more and more upset. After grabbing lunch together, we all say our good-byes, and Riley's nearly in tears.

"Hey, call me and we'll hang out sometime." I nod and Riley hugs me closer one more time.

"Don't become a stranger, Steele." Benji gives me a rough hug and I smile as we let go of one another. They walk back to GEH hand in hand and Seth helps me load up Wanda with my stuff.

I turn around and give him a big hug. He wraps his arms around me and my hair vibrates with his chuckles. "Hey, don't get all sappy. I'll see you tonight. Besides, you can still stop by GEH and we could have lunch or something, right?" I nod into his chest. "Awesome. I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"Yeah. Thank you so much Seth."

"You're welcome Stasia. You're wearing something blue right?"

"You got it."

"Cool. See ya."

"Bye." We still don't let go of each other. _Oh I'm gonna miss him so much._

"Stasia?"

"Hmm?"

"You're squeezing too tight." He gasps and I release him and clamber into Wanda. He waves and I slip into my own world.

 _Oh hell yes. I'm free._

* * *

Once back home, I unload my stuff from Wanda in two trips and place it in my bedroom. I start to unpack and clean and when I check the time, I see that it's 3:30. Kate will be home in an hour and a half and we can get ready together. Regardless, I know it'll take me some more time to primp myself.

I turn on the stereo and head to my bathroom to clean up. I close the door but leave it unlocked and relax. An hour later, I am shaved, shampooed, and clean _everywhere_. I pull my robe on and exit the bathroom.

A blast of music from the stereo hits my ears and I shuffle around the apartment, practically naked and dancing. _I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!_ My inner goddess and subconscious join hands and chant, dancing in a circle.

"Ooh girl you're shinin', like a 5th Avenue diamond and they don't make you like they used to, you're never goin' out of style." I sing along to Classic by MKTO as gracefully as I can, moving my hips. "I wanna do you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway, write a song for you like this!" I dance by the couch and step up, standing on the coffee table. I lose my balance and nearly fall over.

Key word, _nearly._

A warm hand closes over my mouth and I let out a muffled scream, my heartbeat racing. I feel myself tip into firm hands as a familiar scent invades my nose.

 _What the hell?_

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

 **Friday**

As I shuffle around my office, I run my hands through my hair, thinking furiously to myself. _Anastasia Steele hates me. What the fuck? How did it come to this?_

"Mr. Grey, Taylor wants to speak to you, sir. He's on line one." Andrea's voice drifts from the melancholy speaker on my desk and I grunt. If Taylor wants to speak to me, it must be important.

"Put him through."

"Yes sir." Andrea's calm voice drifts away and is soon replaced by Jason's bass tone.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor." I acknowledge his voice.

"I have an update on Miss Anastasia Steele, sir."

I stop pacing and look up. _Huh?_ "Continue."

"Sir, she has sent a letter of resignation to Natalia Benson and Natalia has accepted it. Today is her last day, sir."

Blood rushes to my ears and I can feel myself spiraling downwards. _FUCK. She's leaving?_

"When is she leaving?" I growl, clenching and unclenching my hands.

"My reports show that she's already left the building, sir."

"What? How long ago?" I snarl viciously. _Why the fuck was I not informed?_

"She left at 1:00 sir."

"Taylor, it's been two hours, why the hell was I not informed? I specifically told you that I wanted updates on her movements as soon as something happened." My voice is quiet and menacing.

There's a slight pause. "I apologize Mr. Grey. By the time Barney and I noticed she had resigned, there was a mix up and she was gone."

"Fine. Do not disturb me until five, I have some business to attend to. Wait for my call."

"Yes sir."

The line goes dead and I'm left to my thoughts. I'm still dazed and then it sinks in. _She left. Again. FUCK!_

I slam my fist on the glass desk and am surprised when it doesn't crack. A plan forms quickly in my mind.

"Andrea!"

The door opens and she strides in quickly, her face a picture of worry. "Mr. Grey?"

"Cancel all of my meetings for today. If Ros calls, tell her I'm busy. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She can't hide her puzzlement, but she exits all the same.

 _All right Miss Steele. You're not escaping this time._

* * *

I'm seated in my Audi SUV, driving it around the Pike Market District, searching for Miss Steele's apartment. Hip-hop music blares from the surround speakers and I wince at the lyrics.

"Can you lick the tip and throat the dick or nah?" I blanch at the vulgar line and smirk to myself. _Fucking Elliot and his music._

He somehow got in here and I'm too preoccupied to listen to the rest of the song, but the lyrics describe me in some way. "Don't play with a boss, girl take it off." I bob my head to the lyrics, Anastasia still on my mind. I think this song describes my intentions with her perfectly.

 _Snap out of it, Grey. What the fuck are you doing? You're listening to hip-hop for Christ's sake!_ I quickly turn off the infectious beat and shudder, pulling up into a large parking lot.

 _Ah... here we go._

I approach Apartment 2 and pause. _Why the fuck did I not think about how I'd actually get in?_

There's a doormat and a houseplant outside. _Hmm..._ I lift the mat and find the spare key. Smirking at the girls' naivety, I unlock the door and shut it soundlessly, locking it behind me. I place the key on the table lightly and look around.

It's a fairly nice apartment, a large, modern kitchen off to the side, open to the living space which has a brick wall adorned by a plasma screen TV. There's a small hallway that contains three doors, probably the bedrooms. A stereo by the TV is playing some pop song I don't recognize and I take a seat on the couch. I can hear faint noises coming from behind one of the bedroom doors and I'm about to step towards the hallway when the door opens. Quickly, I launch myself behind the sofa, effectively hiding, but still getting a nice view.

And _what_ a nice view.

Anastasia Steele is dancing in nothing but a robe, swishing her hips along with the song. _Fuck._ My heartbeat quickens like I've run a race and I watch her long legs, smooth and silky. I can feel uncomfortableness settle in my pants and I have to avert my eyes just to stop myself from lunging at her.

"Ooh girl you're shinin', like a 5th Avenue diamond and they don't make you like they used to, you're never goin' out of style." She pauses and turns her back to me, eyes shining.

"I wanna do you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince, let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway, write a song for you like this!" She steps up on to the glass coffee table and my heart stops. Her ass is shaking to the beat and she tips backwards, falling over. I can't stand it. I stand up from behind the couch and quickly cover her mouth, supporting her as she falls against me.

She lets out a muffled squeak, pressed up against my chest, her perfect little ass against my thigh.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

Okay, it's official. Someone's in my apartment and I'm flipping out. His scent is familiar and so are his hands, but my brain is too wired with adrenaline to process who it is. Ray's self-defense lessons kick in and I hear his voice in my head.

 _When someone is holding your mouth and you can't move, use your head like a fist._

I calm down and strain my head against his hand, bring it forward, and smack it back. I hear a satisfying whump and feel a searing pain on the back of my head, but the hand releases me.

"Fuck!" I hear a loud groan and I whip around, my fists poised. Until, of course, I see who it is.

" _Christian?"_

* * *

 **Well, what do you think of CG's confrontation? xD Also, did you like the songs?**

 **Songs (In Chronological Order):**

 **Problem - Pentatonix Cover - Check them out on YouTube (ptxofficial), they're an amazing A Capella group! I believe they've won a Grammy already and hopefully, they can hold you off until I post another chapter, haha.**

 **Or Nah - The Weeknd (Remix) - It's kind of a dirty song, but that beat... literally perfection.**

 **Classic - MKTO - This song is so adorable and I can totally see Ana singing it. It's a great tune!**

 **Love you guys, see you in the next chapter! ~ HA**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my gosh, I've been reading all of these reviews and I'm so overwhelmed by the positive response! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH you literally motivate me to write every single day and help my dream of becoming a writer true! Thanks so much for being amazing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Christian's POV**

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ I hold my nose tenderly as tears spring to my eyes. I have _never_ been hurt like that before, _especially_ not by a girl.

" _Christian?_ " I hear Anastasia's incredulous voice and I shift away from her. I'm seeing stars. "Oh god, oh god, I'm _so_ sorry!" She rushes over to me and holds my shoulders. I shy away from her touch. "Christian, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?"

"What do you think woman?" I grumble under my breath, clutching my stinging nose.

"Oh god, okay. Um, follow me." She grabs my arm, but before I can react, I'm being dragged away to the kitchen. She seats me on a bar stool and rushes to the fridge, rustling through it. "Okay, here."

She hands me a dishtowel wrapped around a pack of frozen beans. I take it and look up into her powder blue eyes. _She's actually concerned for me._ The pain's beginning to wear off, but of course, I want to milk this for all it's worth. I press the makeshift ice pack to my nose and wince dramatically.

"Oh my god Christian. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you and I freaked out! And-" She pauses and frowns. "Wait. What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" She gapes at me, horrified.

I can't help a smirk cross my face. "Key under the doormat? Really Miss Steele? I thought you were wiser than that."

Her frown deepens. "I am. It must've been Kate." She responds. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Don't give me that look." She sighs and crosses her arms. I run my eyes down her body and lightly lick my lips. _Oh Miss Steele._

She notices my look and flushes a beet red. _How attractive._ "I-I'm going to get changed. Stay right here." She scurries off to her room and I frown, deeply disappointed. _I was only enjoying the view._

Setting down the pack of beans moments later, I approach her room door and twist the knob discreetly. Locked. Dammit. _Pervert. Stop peeking and get back to your stoop Grey._ I sigh exasperatedly and head back to the barstool where I remain perched until she steps out of her room in sweatpants and a camisole. I frown. _She should be in satin and silk._

"Feeling better?"

I throw her a quizzical look and she raises an eyebrow at me. _Shit, the nose._ "Yes. Much. Thank you." I respond quickly.

She nods. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be nice."

She pours me a glass and hands it to me, standing behind the counter. I take a sip, not taking my eyes off of hers. The tension crackles between us and I watch her pupils expand. She clears her throat. "Christian-"

"You left." I counter before she can finish. Her face pales.

"Y-yes."

"When?" I question though I already know the answer. _Let's see how honest you are Miss Steele._

"Today actually." _Good girl._ She sweeps her wet hair over her shoulder, momentarily distracting me. "Christian, why are you here?" She asks quietly.

"I needed to see you. I meant what I said yesterday Anastasia. I can't stay away from you." I set down my glass of water, looking directly into her confused eyes.

"Well, you have to stay away from me."

"Why?" _Why is she so frustrating?_

"Because..." She trails off and fidgets with her fingers.

"Anastasia, answer me."

"I don't know Christian! Okay? I'm scared that I'll get hurt again. You're my boss' boss' boss. Well _were_ actually. I left GEH because I couldn't handle being in the same building as you. Ever since I've met you, I've been attracted to you, but when you rejected me-"

Before I can control my actions, I've stood up and reached her in two long strides. I pull her against me and kiss her, hard, pouring all of my desire and desperation into the kiss. She pauses and responds, writhing against me, her hands in my hair, tugging hard. Just the way I like. She's admitted it. She's attracted to me.

 _Hell yes. I've waited so long for this._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

When Christian Grey kisses me, my world melts away. All of my fears and insecurities are forgotten when I'm in his arms. I tug his hair and he grunts in response. He bites my lower lip and I can't help the drawn out groan that escapes my mouth. He tastes like water and mint and I'm lost.

"Spend the night with me." He growls against my mouth heavily. With all of my heart, I want to say yes. But my mind is telling me a different story.

 _Snap out of it, Steele! You have the gala, Kate, and_ _ **Seth**_. The thought stops me in my tracks and my eyes fly open. I immediately push out of his arms. He stands back, dazed and lost, his eyes full of confusion and liquid desire.

"I-I can't!" I whimper, supporting myself against the counter.

He looks pained and his grey eyes are strained on my face, searching for hints. "Why not?"

My head scrambles for answers. My subconscious and inner goddess are diving into mountains of folders, tossing papers about, looking for a response. _Got one!_ Yells my inner goddess. "I have a date!" I blurt. _Shit. Nice going, Steele._ My subconscious slaps my inner goddess against the head and she frowns.

His expression morphs into something scary and wild. "With who?" He asks, his voice full of quiet fury. I know if I tell him, he'll probably murder Seth.

 _Man up Ana. Tell him you mean business._ I square my shoulders and somehow find the courage to stare into his infuriated eyes with confidence. "That's none of your business. I have a date, I need to get ready, and Kate will be home in fifteen minutes. You need to leave Christian." I retort.

"You're kicking me out?" His tone is incredulous and his intimidating glare reduces a couple of degrees.

"Call it what you want. My point is, you need to leave. Technically, you're breaking and entering." I threaten him and my subconscious glances up at me from beating up my inner goddess. _Wow. Go Steele! You're doing great!_

His anger has completely melted away to reveal amusement. _This is not funny!_ "I mean it Grey. You have to-"

"When can I see you again?" His question throws me off completely and I stammer.

"I don't know." I admit quietly.

"So this is good-bye?" His expression is impassive and his eyes are swimming with unfathomable emotions.

I sigh in exasperation. "Christian, I don't know. Maybe we'll run into one another some day."

He smiles a little sadly I think. "I hope so Miss Steele."

"Ana." I respond. I reciprocate the smile shyly.

He sighs and I accompany him to the door. He picks up the supposed spare key from the table in the foyer and hands it to me. "I won't be around next time to save you from falling over. Be careful." He warns.

I blush and attempt to stifle my smile, but of course, I fail. "Thank you Christian. I will." Before I lose my courage, I stand up on my toes and kiss his cheek tenderly. I end the gesture with a small hug and feel him stiffen. His heartbeat pounds in my ear and I frown as I pull away.

"Good bye Anastasia." He caresses my cheek and I lean into his touch. Too soon, he pulls away and leaves the apartment, never looking back. I shut the door and sigh to myself.

 _It's Ana._

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I was too late.

I was too fucking late. Damn Wate and his Californian looks. Regardless, I'm not giving up. Somehow, I'll convince Anastasia to be mine. Submissive or not, I want her any way I can get her.

The way she responded to my anger and how she threatened me... it was such a turn-on. And when she touched me...

I climb into the SUV and place my head in my hands. _Fuck._ I've never felt this way about anyone. The feeling of desire settles in the pit of my stomach and I cannot fathom with all my mind why I want Anastasia so badly. She's just another girl... _Or is she?_

My phone rings and as I pick up, I realize it's five. It must be Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, sir, I have your suit for tonight ready."

 _Oh shit, the gala._ "Yes, thank you Taylor. I'm on my way home."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"No."

"Very well Mr. Grey."

He hangs up and I let out a long sigh. I've got two hours to get home, finish up some calls, and get dressed to go pick up Mia. She insisted on staying in a hotel and refused to have security with her, so I had Taylor check up on her now and then. As for Elliot... who knows what the prick is doing? I start the car and hip-hop blares angrily in the background again. This time I don't mind.

It matches my mood.

* * *

"Fuck." I hiss through my teeth and undo my tie to redo it again for the third time. I can't get my fingers to cooperate with my overcrowded brain. I am in no mood to go to a fucking gala tonight, but I have no choice. Mia would never forgive me if I bailed last minute.

I finish up and stare into the mirror. I'm wearing a charcoal black suit and a matching tie and I hope to heaven that it matches Mia's dress. Otherwise, I would be hearing about it _all fucking night._ My tie is somewhat crooked and I give up. Tonight is not my night. I stride out of the bedroom and follow Taylor, who acknowledges me with a slight nod.

Less than half an hour later, Taylor and I are waiting outside of Hotel 1000, one of Seattle's best hotels, waiting for Mia. I see a flash of black hair and watch as Mia strides out in an elegant black dress. Taylor opens the door for her and she thanks him before sliding in.

"Christian! You remembered!" I frown at her remark. _Of course I remembered you, Mia._ She rolls her eyes.

"Black, matching. Dummy." She mutters under her breath, turning to the window.

I smile at her attitude. "You look great, Mia."

She turns her head and smiles. "Thanks! Taylor, can we get some music in here?"

Taylor gives me a glance and I nod as we weave through traffic to a thumping beat. By the time we pull up to the venue, my head is pounding to the rhythm of the horrible music and I step out as soon as Taylor opens my door. He gives me a small smile of comfort and I go to open Mia's door.

I help her out and the valet pulls away with the car. I'm about to step on to the carpet when she frowns at me. "What?"

"Your tie is crooked. Let me fix it." I hesitantly watch, tense to the core as she fixes my tie, careful not to touch my chest. She finishes and pats my arm. "You okay?"

I nod, wordless with relief and she beams. She hooks her arm through mine and strides in confidently, tugging me along until I've calmed down enough to keep up with her. Taylor follows us, trying to stifle a smile.

"Mr. Grey!"

"Mr. Grey, over here!"

"Is it true that GEH will be opening a new branch in Taiwan?"

"To what do you owe your success?"

Reporters crowd around us as we push through the crowd, Taylor at our heels. Finally we enter the expensive hotel and Mia pauses in the doorway.

"Mr. Christian Grey and Ms. Mia Grey." Announces a haughty sounding man to our right. He lets us proceed through the doorway and Mia immediately drags me towards our parents.

 _Here we go._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

As soon as Christian leaves, I immediately rush to my bedroom and sit down to process what just happened. Okay, he broke in, saved me from falling over and breaking my head open, and I thanked him by nearly breaking his nose. Then, we kissed, I hugged him, and kicked him out. Cool.

 _You're forgetting one thing Steele. The reason you kicked him out._ My subconscious is tapping her foot, arms crossed and my inner goddess is trying to decide what to wear tonight.

 _Shit! The gala!_

I leap to my feet as I hear the front door open. "Honey, I'm home!" Yells Kate. I giggle.

"In the bedroom sweetheart!" I call back. She laughs as she spies me sitting on my bed.

"What're you doing? You're still not dressed and we've got only one hour to get ready!"

"What do you mean? What happened to the extra thirty minutes?"

"It _takes_ thirty minutes to get there, stupid." She replies quickly. I can feel my eyes widen and I shoot up.

"Shit, that means I've gotta call Seth and let him know!"

"Relax, Steele, he knows. He and Elliot have been hanging out lately, and they're going to pick us up together. Consider it a double date." She winks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Alright, get out. Lemme get dressed!" I throw one of my pillows at her and she dodges with a laugh, and shuts my door.

Precisely half an hour later, I'm wearing my dress paired with the sapphire earrings that I received from my mother for my 16th birthday. Kate's doing my make up in her robe as her hair air-dries.

"Kate, are you sure you'll have enough time to get ready?" I question her with a frown and she pokes my eye with the eyeliner. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Stop scrunching your face then!" She continues working her magic and I scoff.

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath.

"Slut." She counters with a smirk.

"Bimbo!"

"Smart-ass!"

"Two-faced alpaca!" I blurt. She gives me a quizzical look and I burst out laughing. "I have no clue where that came from, sorry."

She rolls her eyes at me. "You win. What the hell is an alpaca anyway?"

"Some sort of llama thing." I respond. She dabs lipstick on me and frowns.

"Am I really that hairy?"

I snicker. "Yes."

"Well if I'm an alpaca, then you're a cow, Steele." We continue our banter back and forth and Kate steps back five minutes later to admire her handiwork.

I examine myself in the mirror and gape. "You've done it again, Kate." She's gone with a natural look, with light eyeliner and mascara accentuated by a hint of deep blue eye shadow. My lips are adorned with a light pink lipstick and my hair is in its usual straight form, but with a bit of volume.

"Katherine the Alpaca at your service." She responds with a low bow. "I've officially got twenty-five minutes to get ready, so bye!" She rushes into my bathroom and I smirk.

"I told you not to take so long in the shower!"

"Shut up Steele and get your little butt in those heels, now!" She calls. I pull on the blue platform heels that I somehow must survive the night with and Kate rushes out, pulling her dress up. "Zip me?" I nod and zip her up and she rushes back into the bathroom.

I hear clattering and step inside to see her expertly dab on eyeliner and some red Nars lipstick. She waves her mascara wand at me. "Don't just stare, Ana, hurry up and grab your purse. Elliot's gonna be here soon!"

 _Ah yes, Elliot_. I frown. "Kate, how was Elliot invited to the gala?"

Kate stops dabbing on her mascara and closes her make up bag slowly. Her make up is flawless, even though she did it in ten minutes. She pushes past me to grab her heels, still not responding to my question.

"Kate?"

"Ana..." she sighs as she grabs her clutch purse and turns around to look at me. Her bright red lipstick is distracting and her green eyes are filled with worry.

"Kate, what is it?" I'm beginning to panic.

"Well... Elliot owns one of the best construction companies in all of America. He's also a part of the legendary Grey family, so they'll be there too. _All_ of them..." She trails off and I can feel myself go pale.

Yep. I'm fucked.

* * *

 **Review with your thoughts! Please hold on, the gala's coming up soon! Love you all! ~ HA**


	19. Chapter 19

**You asked, and I delivered! Enjoy this chapter! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Oh god, Ana, I'm sorry! I didn't want to tell you for this very reason! Please come with me, I need a friend and-"

I tune out her babble because that's not what I'm worried about right now. I'm worried about Seth. _How the hell am I expected to survive the night when Christian Grey is going to be watching me on my 'date' with Seth? I might as well tell Seth to sign his will and choose his grave!_

"Ana? Ana, please!" Kate's begging brings me back to reality. I manage a small smile.

"It's okay Kate. I'm still coming. You think I'm passing up an opportunity to get my hands on JT? No freaking way!"

Kate's face splits into a shit-eating grin. "That's the spirit Steele! Come on let's get going. The boys will be here soon. It's time to show Grey the middle finger!"

I nod in agreement and loop my arm through Kate's as we exit the apartment, clutching my purse tightly. _At least I still have the spare key._ I smile grimly to myself.

* * *

Elliot and Seth pull up in an Audi A4 and Seth leaps out of the passenger seat, opening the door for Kate. She giggles a thank you and slides in. Seth gives me a peck on the cheek and opens the backdoor for me. I somehow manage to climb in without killing myself in my heels and Seth clambers in after me, shutting the door.

Kate and Elliot immediately launch into a happy conversation in the front and Seth beams at me. He looks adorable, wearing a blue suit and black tie, matching my dress. I offer him a small smile, still worried.

"Stasia, what's going on?" He whispers. I gulp and take a deep breath. In a low, hushed tone, I manage to tell him about how Christian came to my apartment today though I leave out the details of the kiss.

"Seth, I'm really sorry, but I told him I had a date to get him out of the apartment. Apparently, he's going to be at the gala too and now... he's going to assume the date is with you."

Seth ponders the apology for a moment and looks back at me. "Don't apologize. I would've done the same. Besides, I was invited to this thing too, because of my dad. I'm not ready to tell him I'm... you know." I nod, reassuring him. "So if I pretend to be your date so Grey leaves you alone, will you be my arm candy so my dad doesn't suspect anything?"

I nod immediately. "Sounds good to me." I whisper.

* * *

We pull up outside of the expensive-looking hotel and Elliot hands his keys over to the valet. The car is whisked away and I see camera flashes from the paparazzi. I cling to Seth and he protectively wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"You ready, Stasia?"

"As I'll ever be." I respond with a quiet gulp. Kate and Elliot stride ahead and we follow suit. Reporters and photographers are yelling at us, asking abundant questions.

"Mr. Wate, is this really your date?"

"Miss, what's your name?"

"How long have you two known each other?"

"How did you meet?"

"Did you have sex?"

I stiffen at the last question, appalled, and Seth laughs at my expression. We stride into the grand foyer and pause as Kate and Elliot are announced to the room. There's polite applause and they step inside.

It's our turn. _Shit._ My subconscious is drinking a sherry, reading _Jane Eyre_ while my inner goddess is fanning herself, getting ready for my name to be announced.

"Mr. Seth Wate and Ms. Anastasia Steele." Announces a man to our right. There's mild applause and we step in. _Safe._

We enter the grand ballroom and I gasp. The venue is beautiful, in deep reds and rich creams. There are waiters strutting around with drinks and hor d'oeuvres on silver platters. Seth reaches for two flutes of champagne and hands me one.

"Drink up. We both need the liquid courage." I nod and down mine as he does the same.

He holds in a belch and I slap his arm playfully. "Gross, Wate!"

He lets out a loud laugh. "Does this outfit make me look fat?"

I giggle outrageously at his question, shaking my head. "No, you look dashing old chap." I tip my imaginary hat at him and he chuckles.

"Pip pip and cheerio my lady. Shall we?" He bows and holds out his hand.

I smile. "We shall." I take his proffered hand and he kisses it with an exaggerated smooching sound. I laugh, flushing in embarrassment as people watch us. Regardless, Seth and I walk over to Elliot and Kate and I smile up at Ethan and Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh.

"Ana, how lovely to see you dear!" Mrs. Kavanagh gushes, wrapping me in a hug. I hug her back and smile.

"Hello Mrs. Kavanagh. How are you?"

"Oh, it's Emily darling. I'm doing excellent!" We exchange small talk and I introduce Seth as Mr. Kavanagh eyes him appreciatively. They talk about some new company schematics and Seth pulls me aside after quite awhile.

"Hey Stasia, I see my dad, can we go talk to him?"

"Of course, just let me say good-bye to everyone."

Ethan wraps me in a hug and whispers, "Good to see you've moved on." Before releasing me. I smile up at him coyly and Kate gives me a wink as I walk with Seth to meet his father.

* * *

Mr. Wate is a middle-aged man with dark salt and pepper hair and kind brown eyes, much like Seth. He reminds me faintly of Ray.

"Seth!" He booms, wrapping him in a bear hug. I smile at the sight.

"Dad." Seth steps back, coughing and flushing in embarrassment.

"And who might this fine young lady be?"

"Dad, this is Anastasia Steele, one of my best friends."

"Great to meet you Mr. Wate." I smile politely. I'm about to shake his hand when he laughs at me, pulling me in for a hug. I'm surprised, but I return it bashfully and he lets go of me.

"It's Peter." He gives me a happy grin that I reciprocate. We talk briefly about my new employment at _Becker & Mayer_, and Peter agrees that it's a very prestigious publishing company.

"You'll be a great asset to the company, Anastasia."

"Please, call me Ana."

He beams at me. "Alright, well, I'm going to go find myself some champagne. You kids enjoy yourself. It was nice to meet you, Ana."

"The pleasure's all mine." He leaves us with a wink and Seth sighs, the tension flooding out of his body.

"Why were you so nervous? Your dad was amazing!" I blink up at him. He sighs.

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea why I was nervous. The great Anastasia Steele is with me. What could go wrong?"

I laugh with him. "Everything." I reply.

He grins. "Nah."

* * *

We mingle with the crowd and I'm introduced to millionaires, entrepreneurs, designers, and even a couple of celebrities. I have yet to find JT, and I'm straining my neck, looking for him. Christian Grey has completely slipped my mind at this point in time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, we would like the guests to proceed to their seats and staff to the back. Let's not have a repeat of last year's jelly incident please." Announces the Master of Ceremonies from the stage. There's a low chuckle from the crowd and I look at Seth, confused.

He leads us to our seats with the Kavanaghs and Peter and whispers into my ear. "Last year, they made the same announcement and Lady Gaga was heading up to the stage to perform when some waiter accidentally spilled some jelly appetizer thing all over her. They were about to cancel her performance, but she liked how the stain looked on her dress so she performed anyway. It was all over the news."

I blink at him, trying to stifle my giggles. There's a tap on my shoulder and I look up. It's Kate. "Ana, two seats opened up at the Greys' table. Seth, would you like to join us?"

My eyes widen fractionally. _Is Kate trying_ _to get Seth and me killed?_

"Um I-"

"Sure." Seth responds before I can protest. I gape at him and he winks at me.

"Seth, will you give Kate and I a moment?" I raise an eyebrow at his eagerness.

"Yeah. Take your time, but don't ditch me." He warns. I nod and stand up, pulling Kate to the side of the ballroom. Some of the staff eye us suspiciously, but I don't care.

"Kate, what the _hell_ are you doing?" I hiss.

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Ana, come on. You've gotta show Christian that you've moved on. That's the only way he won't come back to the apartment. Besides, Seth's gay anyway. What could go wrong with making Christian squirm a little?" My mouth drops open. "Yeah, I heard you and Seth talking in the car. You're not the best whisperers."

I gulp and my subconscious kicks me. She and my inner goddess have been surprisingly quiet so far. _She's right Steele. Okay, Seth may be gay, but who cares? Maybe you'll get Grey jealous._ My inner goddess rubs her hands together in an evil fashion and I blanch.

That's the last thing I want, but I know I'll be making a scene if I don't agree. "Okay." I nod at Kate and she beams.

"Told you I'd make tonight special." She whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes, but I follow her back to Seth nervously.

He stands up and offers me his arm. I take it gratefully as Kate leads us to the Greys. _Shit, he's there. Oh my god, he's there. He's there. He's there._ I repeat to myself over and over, panicking. Seth looks down at my undoubtedly pale face as we stride through the mass of people trying to find their reserved seats.

"Nervous?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well don't be. I only agreed to this 'cause I want to ogle Christian Grey from up close. Hey, if he decides he doesn't want you after all, can I go in for the kill?"

"Seth!" I blink up at him mortified, slapping his chest.

"Please?" He begs.

I pretend to think about it. "He's all yours."

He beams and a mischievous glint twinkles in his eyes. "Awesome. C'mon Stasia, let's show Grey how Team Weele does it."

I giggle quietly, my panic momentarily forgotten. "Team Weele? Really?"

"Yeah. Wate plus Steele equals Weele. You in or nah?"

 _Well, this is it Steele. Are you ready to show off your gay date to Grey? Or are you going to be a bitch about it and back out?_

My pride already knows the answer.

"I'm all in."

* * *

 **#TeamWeele. XD Gotta love Seth! Thoughts? ~ HA**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys, I just want to thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for a successful 20 chapters. Never in a million years did I think that this story would progress in such a positive direction. So thank you, thank you, thank you! Please enjoy this much-anticipated chapter, but also know that since the gala is so long, I've split a 20-page document into two chapters. I love you all, so treat yourself to some chocolate, because you all are the ones that motivate me to keep posting. #TeamWeele. ~HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Anastasia's POV**

My heart is thrumming in my ears as Seth and I stand, waiting for Kate to introduce us.

"Everyone, this is Anastasia Steele, my best friend, and Seth Wate, her _date_." Kate presents us shamelessly, flashing me a smile. I grin nervously, clinging to Seth for support, who looks entertained.

 _Team Weele, Team Weele, Team Weele!_ Chants my inner goddess as my subconscious dances in a circle.

"Hello dear. I'm Grace and this is my husband, Carrick." Christian's mother stands up and hugs me, kissing my cheek before releasing me. I smile warmly at her as Carrick shakes my hand.

"Hi! I'm Mia! Oh my gosh, this is _perfect!_ Now I have another friend my age! Other than Kate of course." All the Grey men are standing as Mia wraps me in an enthusiastic hug.

Elliot kisses my cheek and murmurs in my ear. "Don't be nervous, Ana. Christian's fuming, but he deserves it." He releases me and I blush, beaming up at him. He winks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I say, tactfully avoiding Christian's disbelieving stare. _Holy fuck._ My inner goddess cowers at his intensity and is saved when Seth clears his throat.

"Shall we sit?"

"Of course!" Dr. Grace replies with a beam. Seth pulls out my chair for me and I take a seat, nodding my thanks.

As he seats himself, he grips my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. _I am so grateful for him._

The table collapses into chatter about business and somehow, I muster enough bravery to glance quickly up at Christian. For once, he's not staring at me. Rather, he's talking to his father and Elliot about the Mariners. Grace and Seth are in a captivating conversation about Cray Inc.'s new technology in hospital software. Kate and I are whispering and trying to find JT in the retreating crowd. Soon enough, everyone is seated at their respective tables and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce our first performer of the night. Winner of nine Grammy Awards, four Emmy Awards, and seven American Music Awards, performing his hit single, Suit and Tie, please join me in welcoming the President of Pop, Mister Justin Timberlake!"

The crowd erupts into applause and Kate and I shoot up, cheering, jumping, and yelling our support.

 _YES! JT! OMG, OMG, WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM!_ My inner goddess has unleashed her cheerleader persona, jumping for joy.

"Whoo!" I cup my hands around my mouth and cheer, Kate whooping beside me. I've momentarily forgotten where I am, until Seth clears his throat behind me, a smirk written all over his face.

 _Oh shit._ I tug Kate's arm and she gives me a frustrated look. "What?" She whines. I dart my eyes to the right and she freezes. We both turn around slowly to find the Greys staring at us. Elliot and Seth are shooting entertaining glances at each other and Mia's sipping her wine in glee. Grace and Carrick are trying to stifle their smiles, but my heart stops at Christian's expression.

He looks amused and puzzled, rubbing his lower lip sensually with his long fingers. _Holy shit._

I try to gracefully take my seat and Kate follows my example as we exchange embarrassed looks.

"I'm guessing you both love Justin Timberlake." Says Mia boldly.

Kate grins and sighs. "What gave it away?"

Elliot laughs like he's never laughed in his life, and Seth grips my hand, stroking my knuckles with his thumb. While everyone's attention is on Kate and Elliot, he leans over to whisper in my ear. "You okay?"

I nod. "Hell yeah. I'm in the same room as JT." I swoon and Seth chuckles.

"That was quite the show you and Kate pulled. It was entertaining."

I flush beet red and he leans back over to whisper to me. "Grey won't stop staring at you. He was so angry when you started cheering for JT. I think he was jealous." He tells me.

I flush, but raise an eyebrow at Seth and he nods gravely.

"Whoo! How're we doing tonight?" I hear the sweet voice of my angelic JT and turn my attention completely to the stage with Kate. The crowd whoops and there's a chorus of "Good" and "Ahhhhhh!"

Kate and I squeal as he winks in our direction, clutching each other happily.

"This one's for all the ladies out there who are lookin' for a good time tonight." The enchanting music starts and I'm transfixed as I watch him gracefully glide across the stage. Surprisingly, people are getting up and making their way to the center of the ballroom with their dates to dance.

"Ana, come on!" Kate clutches my arm and drags me out of my seat. At the last second, I clutch Seth's arm and he follows Kate, Elliot, and me to the makeshift dance floor.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get you on the floor good lookin'." JT's pure voice fills my ears as Seth grips me close.

He takes the opportunity to yell over the cheering crowd and the music. "Team Weele!"

I laugh and nod. "Team Weele!" I respond and he twirls me. I move my hips, my hair flying in every direction. I glance coyly back at the Greys' table and find Christian searching the crowd. I blanch when his penetrating gaze settles on me. He looks hurt and pained. Then, his gaze hardens as Seth grabs my hands and does some weird variation of the salsa. He notices my gaze and looks behind him.

I watch worriedly as he holds Christian's gaze.

"Seth! What're you doing?" I hiss into his ear when he swings us around. Now, I have my back to the fuming Mr. Grey and Seth's looking over my shoulder at him.

"Just watch." My eyes widen as Seth winks at Christian. _Holy fuck._

"Seth! He'll murder you!" My heart is pounding and my subconscious has pressed the red panic button. Alarms are blaring in my mind.

"Relax, Stasia. Team Weele remember? Besides, we're accomplishing our mission. He's getting jealous _and_ turned on now. Though I suspect the latter's because of me." I roll my eyes, amazed at his audacity and hear Kate's shrieks of laughter behind Seth.

We turn sideways and watch incredulously as Elliot launches Kate into the air as if she weighed a pound, on to his shoulder. Kate's laughing, waving her arms at the stage. JT sees her and gives her a heart-stopping sexy smile.

"Seth!" I whine, tugging at his sleeve. He turns to me with a questioning glance.

His gaze brightens with understanding. "No way, Steele. You could get hurt."

I pout and cross my arms, giving him my best puppy eyes. "Team Weele?" I ask innocently.

He grips his head exasperatedly. "I'm going to fucking regret this." He murmurs loud enough only for me to hear. I laugh giddily, clapping my hands as he grips my waist and tosses me up so I rest on his left shoulder. My dress pools on to his crisp suit and I wave at JT.

He gives me a wink and directs the next lyric at me. "All pressed up in black and white, and you dressed in that dress I like! Love is swingin' in the air tonight, lemme show you a few things."

I swoon. _Oh JT, you can show me 'a few things' anytime you'd like._ I wink at him and he seems a bit surprised, which I laugh at. Elliot steps closer to Seth, bringing Kate closer to me.

"Ana! OH MY GOD, you just _winked_ at Justin Timberlake!" She squeals. We grab each other's shoulders for balance as the boys grunt under us. Laughing, we wrap our arms around each other's shoulders and enjoy the rest of the song with JT glancing in our direction occasionally.

The song is over all too soon and Kate and I send JT some flying kisses before Seth yells up at me through all the loud applause and cheering.

"Ana! You wanna come down?"

With all of my heart, I want to say no, but Seth has done so much for me already so I yell back a quick "Yes!" I descend slowly, with Seth gripping me tightly. I slide down his body and he steadies me as my heels touch the ground.

"You good?"

"Seth, that was _amazing!_ Thank you so so much!" I squeal and kiss his cheek. He flushes, embarrassed, and I laugh. _It's adorable!_ "Team Weele!" My fist pumps the air and he laughs.

"Team Weele!" He responds. I clap sadly as JT disappears from the stage and Kate hits the ground next to me. We dance lightly as a DJ plays a clubbed-up version of "This Summer's Gonna Hurt" by Maroon 5.

As the song fades, Seth grabs my shoulder. "Okay Stasia, you're officially a party animal, but you wanna head back to the table? They're gonna serve dinner and start the auction soon." I nod at his words and he grips my hand tight, weaving us through the crowd.

"Wait, can I head to the restroom, first?"

He nods and we change direction, heading to the back where I see the sign for the ladies' room. I hustle in and stop at the glamorous mirror. Even the _bathroom_ is decked out, with mini crystal chandeliers and royal red paint. I look flushed and sweaty. Grabbing a couple of paper towels, I wipe the sweat from my face, avoiding the make up methodically. My breathing slows as I cool my heated body.

"Ana!" I hear my name and turn around to Kate, who is clutching our purses. "Got them from the table when Seth told me you were in the bathroom." She explains. "Christian looked _murderous_." She adds, triumphantly. I gulp, suddenly wordless and grab my purse.

Opening it, I check my phone and see a text notification. It's from 'Unknown'. I open the text cautiously and read.

 _You look gorgeous tonight, Ana. Blue really is your color, though I doubt that club dress is better than this one. Try not to get too drunk tonight, though. It'll make my job way too easy xxx_

I re-read the message as the toilet flushes and Kate steps out to wash her hands. She touches up her make up and blabs something about Grace and dinner.

 _Make my job way too easy? What job? Who is this? Why'd they send me three kisses?_ I snap back to reality and touch up my mascara, tuning myself slowly back into Kate's one-sided conversation.

"-Elliot said so. Besides, Grace said Christian never shows up. She said that he probably showed up because of Mia, his sister. Apparently he adores her." She finishes.

 _That's cute. He loves his little sister._ I smile at the thought and snap my purse closed. I'm not going to worry about the text tonight. I see that it's only 8:30. We've only been here for an hour and a half, but I'm already feeling exhausted. Kate and I stride out of the bathroom, chatting about the event so far, and I have to admit, it's an exhilarating experience.

* * *

I seat myself back next to Seth, who looks up from his phone as I sit down.

"You okay, Stasia?"

"Yep. You?"

"Never better." I beam at his response and sip from my wine. I'm engrossed in a conversation with Seth about how important English literature is when Christian interrupts us.

"Actually, I believe that literature is not an essential subject. It shouldn't be an obligatory topic to learn."

I stiffen with surprise and offense. _How dare he?_ I glare at him and feel an angry heat in the depths of my stomach.

 _Game on Grey._

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

Tonight was predictable. I greeted my mother with a kiss on the cheek and my father with a firm handshake. Then, Mia dragged me around to meet her old friends who were now arrogant women with an air of obnoxious lust. After the fiftieth swoon, I struggled to maintain my composure. _It's just a fucking face, calm your panties, sweetheart._

Mia pulled me to our table as the announcement to find our seats came over the speakers. I seat myself beside her, adjusting my suit as we sit. Katherine Kavanagh, who he has not let go of my brother the whole night, joins us. Grace and Carrick are overjoyed of course.

There are two empty seats when the six of us sit down, exchanging overenthusiastic greetings. Kate frowns.

"Elliot, who was supposed to be here?" She whispers rather audibly.

"I think Mia and Christian were supposed to bring dates, but that obviously backfired." He smirks at her. Her face brightens up and she whispers something to him. A mischievous glint twinkles in his blue eyes as he gives her a wicked grin and a nod.

"Please excuse me a moment. I have some friends who would love to join us." Katherine stands up and shuffles away, her heels clicking. I raise an eyebrow at Elliot but he only beams in response.

Sure, the night was predictable, but when Katherine Kavanagh stood up to go get her 'friends' to join us, never in a fucking million years did I imagine her bringing back Anastasia Steele. With Seth fucking Wate.

* * *

" _I have a date!" Her voice rises in indignation._

" _With who?" At this point, I'm struggling not to bust out of the apartment to strangle whoever's name she utters. Fuck consequences._

 _She squares her shoulders and replies, determination glinting in her beautiful blue eyes. "That's none of your business. I have a date, I need to get ready, and Kate will be home in fifteen minutes. You need to leave Christian."_

* * *

Fuck. She brought him? Here? My vision is tinged with red, but taking Flynn's advice, I focus on my uneven breathing, struggling to regain control over my emotions.

"Everyone, this is Anastasia Steele, my best friend, and Seth Wate, her _date_." Kate introduces her and she smiles nervously, avoiding my glare. _Look at me dammit!_

Everyone gets up to greet her and Wate, but Elliot's actions enrage me. He kisses her on the cheek and whispers something in her ear, making her blush.

I am on fire.

"Shall we sit?" The fucker Wate asks, and we all sit. He pulls out her chair for her and grips her hand tightly. _Get your paws off of her._

I peel my eyes off of them at Elliot's voice. He's smug and asking about the Mariners' latest game. I launch into the conversation with him and Carrick, appreciating the distraction. Regardless, I aim a good kick at Elliot's ankle and he splutters, choking on his wine. He has the grace to choke silently so no one can hear him. He gives me a glare and I return it, as cold as I can. _He had something to do with this. The fucker._

My murderous thoughts are interrupted by the high voice of the Master of Ceremonies. "Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce our first performer of the night. Winner of nine Grammy Awards, four Emmy Awards, and seven American Music Awards, performing his hit single, Suit and Tie, please join me in welcoming the President of Pop, Mister Justin Timberlake!"

I clap uninterestedly, but Anastasia and Katherine shoot up, yelling their support. _The fuck?_ I can't help but let another surge of anger overtake me as she whoops for the singer. _Don't tell me she likes him too?_ I really can't take any more competition.

"Whoo!" She cheers, answering my unasked question, but I find myself smiling. She does look sexy as hell, her dress hugging her waist and her chest in all the right ways. I get a view of her flawless back through a slit in her dress. It's adorable, the way she's fanning herself, even if it _is_ for someone else. Wate clears his throat and Anastasia turns around with Kavanagh, exchanging embarrassed glances with her. She takes a seat with her head bowed.

"I'm guessing you both love Justin Timberlake." Mia pipes up from beside me. I sigh at her boldness, but I love that about her all the same.

"What gave it away?" Kavanagh has a huge grin plastered on her face. Elliot laughs as if she made the funniest joke in the world and I stiffen as Wate grips Ana's hand and whispers in her ear. She nods and whispers something back. Wate says something inaudibly and she blushes, but raises an eyebrow at him.

 _If this motherfucker doesn't back off in two seconds, he's going to find my fist in his face. Let's see how he whispers to Miss Steele then._

"Whoo! How're we doing tonight?" Kavanagh and Ana squeal as the voice of Timberlake drifts throughout the ballroom. "This one's for all the ladies out there who are lookin' for a good time tonight." The music starts.

"Ana, come on!" Katherine drags Ana, who clutches Seth, and Elliot follows them to the crowded dance floor. I stiffen in anger. I am _beyond_ furious. I want to take her standing up and shackled, then spank her until she begs for mercy and forgiveness.

I shift in my chair and look around as the song continues. _Shit, I lost her._ I feel a captivating stare and freeze my eyes on her. She's looking in my direction, moving her hips, her hair flying in a wild but sexy manner, but she pauses as Seth follows her gaze to mine.

 _Fucker._ I hold his stare, directing all of my fury into it.

She says something in his ear and he murmurs something back. Then, he flips places with her so that he's facing me and her ass is to me. I'm momentarily distracted as he winks at me.

 _That's it._

I stand up from my chair and Grace looks at me, her expression fearful. "Christian, is everything alright dear?"

"I need a drink." I snarl, not taking my eyes off of them. They're in their own world and I head in the direction of the bar. The bartender looks at me in apprehension as I approach.

"What can I-"

"Whiskey. Make it strong." He nods and quickly rushes to fill my order. I grasp the glass firmly and down it, much to his horror. The fiery liquid burns my throat on its way down, but the sensation is a welcoming distraction. "Another." I demand, not taking my eyes off of Wate. _This cannot get any worse._

As if on cue, Wate launches Ana into the air, gripping her waist and my stomach lurches. She's laughing as she perches precariously on his shoulder. He grips her thighs and turns her towards the stage and she winks at Timberlake, who look surprised.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ The bartender is back, but before he can refill my glass, I snatch the bottle from him and take a large swig.

"Sir-"

" _Don't_." I growl. His eyes widen in terror and he backs off, leaving me to my destructive thoughts. I watch as Katherine and Ana watch the show with arms around one another. I'm utterly furious. Taking another guzzle of the burning alcohol, I become numb and weary.

 _How the hell do I compete with those guys? She can touch them wherever she wants and they're so... easygoing._ I run my hands through my hair in frustration. _Fuck, Grey, all this effort for a submissive? She's clearly not interested and you're going soft. Let her go._

"She's the one, isn't she?" I startle at Mia's voice and tense as she grips my hand.

"What?" My voice is quiet and raspy. She takes the bottle from my hand and pours some into a glass, then sips.

"The one that 'needed help' that night?" I think about denying it, but it must've been blatantly obvious, so I nod. She sighs and perches on the barstool, nodding. "Good choice. Chris, I can tell something more happened that night, but against my better judgement, I won't probe like I always do. Just make sure that you win her over, okay? Don't give up." She swallows the fiery liquid.

"Quand avez-vous obtenu si sage?" I ask, surprised.

She smirks. "Vous seriez surpris combien de bites live à Paris."

I laugh, regardless of the situation. Besides, Mia is right. If I don't fight for Miss Steele, then I'll lose her, and that is the _last_ thing that I want. _I_ want her body. And I'll take it. Only me. "Thanks Mia."

"Anytime. You would've done the same for me." I raise an eyebrow at her and she huffs. "Okay fine. If someone hurt me, you'd have cut their dick off and beaten them up. Not necessarily in that order." _That's more like it._

I wordlessly leave the bar and exchange a glance with Wate as I stroll over to our table and narrow my eyes at him. He smirks in response.

* * *

Mom is leaning against Dad's shoulder and they're conversing in hushed tones, watching Elliot and Kate. They both look up as I sit down.

"Everything all right, son?" Carrick asks in his booming voice.

"Fine. Like I said, I just needed a drink." I counter. He nods and they resume their conversation. I take the time to check over my phone for any missed calls, but I see none. Taylor is watching Anastasia carefully from the entrance of the ballroom as I've instructed and I remind myself to give him a day off soon.

When I look up, Wate and Ana part. Katherine rushes to the table, grabs two purses, and hurries away after explaining to Elliot that she'll be right back. I suppose she's going to find Ana.

They return fifteen minutes later and Ana seats herself next to Seth though there's clearly a seat open next to me. I pretend to listen to Katherine's blabber about Barbados, but I'm really just listening to Ana explain the essentials of English literature. Mia soon joins us and notices me glancing at Ana out of the corner of my eye. She nudges my shoulder with her elbow and I wince, but I get the hint.

 _Alright Anastasia. You're not the only one who can play. Let's have a little fun._

"Actually, I believe that literature is not an essential subject. It shouldn't be an obligatory topic to learn." I interject.

Her face freezes and she fixes an angry glare on me. The furious gleam in her eyes makes me want to take her here and now and I shift in my seat, crossing my legs. _No one_ has ever looked at me like that before, not even Ros. It's... refreshing.

Katherine Kavanagh scoffs, her eyes wide at my remark. Wate narrows his eyes at me and holds her hand. She turns to him and beams, then pats his arm.

 _Shit._ I feel another bout of jealousy stir within the pits of my stomach, but it's killed when her blue eyes flash at me. They seem to be asking 'Do you really want to do this?' and I smirk. I've got her attention now.

Her facial expression changes. _Challenge accepted._ She seems to be saying.

 _Oh baby._

* * *

 **:o Showdown! What do you think will happen? ~ HA**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **Anastasia's POV**

 _Alright Grey. If you think I'm going to back down from an argument,_ _ **especially**_ _about English Lit, you've got another thing coming. Prepare to die._ My inner goddess is in camouflage and my subconscious is smearing war paint under her eyes, clutching a heavy hardback copy of _Jane Eyre._

"Why on earth would you think that literature is an inessential subject, Mr. Grey?" I challenge, my voice calm, yet cold.

"The fact that the material is outdated and ancient. The same values portrayed in these books don't apply nowadays." Responds Christian, mirroring my tone. His eyes betray nothing.

"That is debatable, Mister Grey." I retort, spitting venomously.

He leans forward in his chair, slightly. "Enlighten me then, Miss Steele."

A hush settles over the table and Carrick and Grace exchange worried glances. Kate and Elliot are watching our remarks fly back and forth like a tennis match and Seth and Mia have knowing smirks. Seth squeezes my hand again and lets go. _Deep breaths, Steele._

I lick my lower lip deliberately and watch as impassive grey eyes stir with a primal desire. _Got you now Grey._ "English literature is quite old, I'll grant you that, but the content is beyond amazing. The books are filled with authors' _enlightening_ perspectives of the world and their painful experiences. These experiences teach lessons to a great range of readers and they always find a way to pose some important question that must be answered by our own actions."

 _Whoooooooooo!_ My subconscious and inner goddess wrap their arms around each other, cheering their support while jumping up and down. Grey seems to be lost in thought, but responds quicker than I expected.

"Yes, of course, but a call to action is not simply enough to motivate someone. _Especially_ with the stubbornness that all people seem to share these days." He gives me a pointed look before continuing. "Besides, _reading_ about an event is different from experiencing it for yourself. Literature prevents many people from going out to work and figure things out for themselves. Often, the works scare people off from trying new things. The fear that they create is palpable and a hindrance." He gives me a confident smirk.

My inner goddess has fainted. _Holy shit that expression._ I quickly recover myself enough to stiffen at the last remark, but I must admit, it's kind of true. Ever since I've read _Moby Dick_ , I've been a bit afraid to join Ray on his fishing trips, but that's a deep secret of mine and I resolve to counter his argument. _Here we go._

"Fear is crucial, it helps people learn. Not everyone can learn through merely experience, Mister Grey. People are educated from books, and even if they do fear something, that's a reaction to something they've _learned._ Besides, the ways that these pieces of work portray older societies provide people a chance to reflect upon their mistakes. Upon reading this distinguishable style of writing, one gets a chance to reform their way of life and prevent themselves from repeating a mistake in history." I finish, emphasizing my last point. I sip my wine with a flourish and my subconscious scribbles on her notepad, nodding with approval behind her half-moon specs.

Grace and Carrick are nodding and Kate leans back in her chair, arms crossed, as if to say that I've clearly won. Elliot, Mia, and Seth are holding their breaths, waiting for Christian's reaction. But I must admit that even Grey looks impressed as he struggles to hide a smile behind his long fingers. My casual demeanor vanishes. This isn't remotely funny. He knows that I majored in English Lit, and he's trying to rile me up. _Well, if you want a storm, Grey, then a storm you shall get._

"Fair point well made, but you fail to realize that mistakes are what make us better, Miss Steele. Mistakes provide us a chance to redo, and start over. Mistakes give us a _second chance."_ My posture goes rigid. He's insinuating something personal...

"Sometimes people don't deserve second chances." I respond quietly. His gaze softens momentarily, betraying his longing. Blue clashes with grey as his penetrating stare looks past my calm façade, into my squirming subconscious.

 _Dammit, get a grip._

"Thank you, thank you! That was a wonderful mix, wouldn't you agree?" The MC's booming voice brings me back to the present. I realize that everyone at the table is staring at me and Christian. I tear my gaze away from him, grateful for the distraction, and turn my attention to the stage. The dance floor has cleared up and the DJ is nowhere to be found. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Dinner is served!" The MC announces.

The dimmed lights flare and I blink suddenly as waiters shuffle forward, plates perched precariously on silver platters. Someone refills my glass of wine and a plate of shrimp is placed before everyone at our table.

"Grilled shrimp cocktail with lemon aioli." Announces a waitress before scurrying away. I'm overwhelmed at the title, but the dish looks simple enough. Seth takes a bite beside me and I follow his example uncertainly, but melt at the citrusy flavor. _Mmm._

I soon learn that we are to have a five-course meal. After the cocktail, we sip on tomato and basil soup, which is delicious. Following that, a Caesar salad as our third course. I'm stuffed already and I can't help but nibble half-heartedly at the entrée (grilled rib-eye steak on a bed of potatoes and mushrooms). The portions are small, but I'm absolutely stuffed.

"Enjoying the food?" Seth's low murmur jolts me out of my glutted thoughts and I nod.

"I'm stuffed." I admit and Seth smirks.

"Me too. I'm still trying to save room for dessert though. Guess what we're having?"

"Red ruby cake embedded with emeralds, adorned with diamond frosting with edible gold shavings sprinkled on the top. Oh, but only a crumb because it's more of a piece of art than food." I scoff, rolling my eyes. I feel like mocking the ridiculously tiny portions but over-the-top presentations.

Seth lets out a loud laugh, his eyes brimming with tears. Kate joins in and Elliot is astonished at my remark, but eventually caves in too. I have to smile. I love making them laugh.

"Something amusing Miss Steele?" Christian's deep voice jolts me out of my sarcastic aura.

"Oh, Seth and Ana were just discussing _dessert_." Says Kate, before I can respond. My eyes widen. _Okay, this night is definitely going to end with a murder. It's either Christian killing me and Seth with his glare or me strangling Kate._

"I see." Christian's demeanor is cold once again, but I'm distracted as dessert is announced. My appetite suddenly returns at the sight of a chocolate fountain and Kate squeals as a mountain of fruits on a silver platter is placed before us with the fountain.

"Well, Grace? After you." Carrick gestures at the fountain and fruits and Dr. Grace blushes profusely before grabbing a raspberry. She dips it in and quickly pops it in her mouth.

Her eyes widen and she nods. "Yep. This is some good chocolate."

We all dig in and Kate flirtatiously bites into a piece of drenched kiwi, staring at Elliot. His face goes slack and I can see him visibly gulp. Kate reaches for a grape and dips it in the fountain, then brings it close to Elliot's mouth. They keep their eyes on one another intensely and Kate quickly shoves it on Elliot's forehead with a loud laugh, breaking the spell.

I bust out snickering and Seth joins in as Mia looks affronted. Carrick and Grace struggle to hold in their smiles and I even see Christian's mouth lift in a half-smile.

"Kate!" Elliot whines.

Kate is in tears, her green eyes glinting attractively. "I-I'm sorry, I just saw you and I had to-" She bursts into a fresh fit of giggles and we exchange a high-five.

Christian looks at me through long lashes and my heart freezes. _Holy fuck._ He reaches seductively for a strawberry and embellishes it with a small amount of dripping chocolate. He brings it to his lips and bites, his gaze heated. He chews slowly, licking his lips to get the remaining chocolate off of his mouth. The whole time, he doesn't take his eyes off of me.

 _His mouth._ I feel a blush creep up my cheeks and my eyes widen fractionally. A hot and heavy feeling settles in the forbidden region. My inner goddess is aroused and swaying.

 _All right. Two can play at this game, Mr. Grey._

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Some people don't deserve second chances." Anastasia's quip catches me off guard. _What the fuck?_ She completely and utterly beguiles me with her smart mouth. This woman always has something unexpected up her sleeve. Tracing the rim of my wineglass, I take a sip, trying to moisten my dry mouth. _What the hell is she doing to me?_

Our shared stare is interrupted by the announcement of dinner. Ah yes. Here we go.

I sit through the gourmet five-course meal with utmost patience, watching Anastasia out of the corner of my eyes. She doesn't notice of course, but I'm pleased to see she's eating. My anger is peaked, however, when she leaves over half of her entrée untouched, but I don't comment on it.

Wate and Ana are locked in a conversation. It's barely audible over Mia's squealing about Paris fashion. Suddenly, Kavanagh, Elliot, and Wate bust out laughing and Ana smiles. _It must've been something she said. How interesting._

"Something amusing Miss Steele?" I interrupt.

"Oh, Seth and Ana were just discussing _dessert._ " At Kavanagh's remark, I'm nearly out of my seat, clutching the fucker's front. However, I have to regain control. Now is not the time to start a fight. _Yes. You're above this pettiness, Grey. Win her over. Show her what she'd be getting if she says yes._

I watch in amusement as Kavanagh shoves a grape in Elliot's face. _That's karma, Lelliot._

A sudden thought crosses my mind. Reaching for a strawberry, I notice Ana watching my actions tentatively. _Good._ I smirk inwardly and dip it in the fountain and making sure it's dripping, I take a seemingly leisurely bite, letting some chocolate remain on my lips. Her eyes darken and I watch as her lips part. I can't hear her sudden intake of breath, but I feel it. _That's right, baby._ I slowly lick my lips and swallow, watching her reaction. She's flushed and uncomfortable, but all the same, I'm fascinated as she moves.

She grips half a banana tightly in her hand and I have to suppress a groan as she dips it slowly in the fountain, brushing her chestnut hair over one shoulder. Her neck is exposed and I'd like nothing more than to sink my lips over her creamy flesh. I'm utterly transfixed as this goddess pulls back and bites her lip. I can feel my conflicting emotions flare. She keeps her gaze steady and slowly brings the tip of the banana to her lips and pokes her tongue out, licking the chocolate off. _Holy mother of fuck._ The sudden action shoots straight to my cock and I have to cross my legs, my eyes wide. She smirks and pops the banana into her mouth, biting it in half. I watch, mesmerized, as her mouth moves in a slow chew. She finishes off the fruit and licks her lips, ending with a knowing glance.

 _Holy hell._ My boner is imminent and I have to clear my throat as the MC announces the end of dinner and beginning of the auction. Anastasia innocuously directs her attention to the stage as waiters scurry to hustle off with dessert. I watch her intently and she coyly turns her head to look at me. Noticing my expression she flushes and bites her lip. I give her a glare to which she turns away from me haughtily. _Fine._

I turn my attention to the stage and somehow manage to listen.

"This year has been a tremendous year of change. However, conducting the same old auction every year is never fun, so of course, we've decided to hold a competition-style auction."

 _The fuck?_ Mia giggles and claps her hands together as she and Katherine exchange an excited look.

"In this auction, there will be three couples from each table on the dance floor, regardless of age. Each table will form a team and have forty-five minutes to create a quick dance routine to a song that has already been chosen by our judges. After the forty-five minutes are up, each team will perform and the winning team will choose one member to be auctioned off to the audience for a dance." The MC reads aloud from an instruction card. I am struck dumb.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you will have ten minutes to form teams and get six members of the table over on to the dance floor. We will have a total of ten teams, so please line up in an orderly fashion to be handed your song. Ready?"

 _No!_ I scream to myself, knowing that Mom and Dad won't participate, so the rest of us will have to. _Damn this auction. I knew I should have bailed when I had the chance._ I consider asking Taylor to replace me, but the poor man's embarrassed himself enough already by being involved in my sex life. The press will have a field day if they catch me dancing. Then again, I don't think I'll be too bad...

"Go!"

 _Well, shit._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

Okay, I must admit, I'm a bit intimidated, but I can't help but be excited as well. Kate clutches my hand as the ten-minute timer starts and Elliot and Seth shoot up. Mia joins us.

"Okay, that's five. C'mon bro." Elliot gestures for Christian to come over and when I glance over at him, Grey looks uncomfortable. _Ha! Christian Grey, uncomfortable?_

"I think I'll sit this one out, Elliot."

"Nonsense, you're coming along. It'll be fun!"

"No, I really don't think so." Christian hisses through gritted teeth.

"Please Chris?" Mia gives him her puppy eyes and he blinks, then his gaze hardens.

"No."

Kate has her arms crossed, watching Christian with disapproval. As far as she's concerned, she's perfectly fine with the fact that Christian wants to sit this one out.

"Come on, man!" Seth throws his hands up in frustration and Christian stiffens.

 _Uh oh. I'd better diffuse the situation._

"Please Mister Grey. How do you know you won't like it if you don't try it?" I counter. Seth wraps his arm around my waist and gives me a secret wink.

The table is quiet for a moment. Christian's glare grows fiercer, if that's possible, and he responds quickly. "Fine."

The five of us trudge along to the dance floor, with Christian sauntering along behind us reluctantly. As we line up, girls from other tables are whispering, staring open-mouthed at the Greys and Seth. One particular redhead gives me a nasty glare as Seth pulls me closer to him and I narrow my eyes at her. Kate tosses her hair behind her shoulder, viciously glowering at any girl who dares to lay her eyes upon Elliot. As for Christian, he fends off guys checking Mia out and I smile to myself. _He's so protective._

"Alrighty, let's see. The Grey table... here's your song. You may look when the timer is up." The MC hands us a cream and gold envelope and Kate clutches it, clinging to Elliot with an excited aura. I gulp and Seth flashes me a dazzling smile. _Why are all the attractive ones gay?_

 _Well, there's Mr. Grey and he's definitely not gay..._ I snap out of the memory of our heated kisses and struggle not to flush.

"And time's up! Please open your envelopes and read!" The MC announces from the stage.

"Kate! Open it, open it!" Mia bounces up and down energetically and Kate tears off the fancy seal with shaky fingers.

"Let's Get it On by Marvin Gaye." She announces to the group. Elliot whoops, joined by Seth and Mia gives me a broad grin. I smile back shyly and Christian gives me a smirk.

"Alright so we'll pair off into three groups of two. Then, while we're dancing, we can switch around. Sound good?" Kate directs us bossily. She's in her element and I roll my eyes, but nod, all the same. There's a chorus of "mm hmm" and "yup".

"Kate." Elliot bows and offers her his hand as she giggles. They're obviously partners.

Before I can open my mouth, Mia's bubbly voice carries to all of us. "Seth, would you mind dancing with me?" She asks, batting her lashes. Seth blinks, momentarily surprised and a shy smile overtakes his features. _How cute._

"I'd love to." He takes her hand and her face erupts into a huge, sunny smile. Christian looks stormy, but his expression softens when he turns to me.

"I guess that leaves the two of us... partner." He kisses my knuckles and I nearly faint right there. _Flirt alert! Flirt alert!_ My subconscious beeps as my inner goddess knocks her out with a well-aimed pillow.

"I guess so, _Sir."_ I mock quietly. He inhales sharply, closes his eyes and opens them again. They're full of unexpressed emotions, but mostly, desire. Holy shit.

 _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

 **So, what do you think of the dance team? I'd say #TeamWeele, but looks like they got broken up by Miss Mia. xD Seems it's #TeamChranastasia now. Thoughts? ~ HA**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Stop!" Kate yells for the fiftieth time. "Christian, what the hell was that?" The music stops and Christian gives her a death glare as I momentarily toughen. I had just pushed off of Christian's chest, as if I'd rejected him as the choreography requires. I feel sorry for him and resolve to defend him.

"Kate, it was my fault. I, um, threw him off the beat while pushing away. We lost the rhythm." I lie quickly. Kate gives me a frustrated sigh and shakes her head.

"Alright, from the top!" Kate claps her hands together and Mia and I collectively groan. Kate taps her phone and the first strains of Let's Get it On sound again as we get into formation.

Christian grips my waist and I hold one of his hands, the other resting on his shoulder. We do a simple fox trot and whirl around the hallway, where we've been assigned to practice.

"Christian, why do you flinch when I touch your chest?" I murmur quietly.

His posture turns rigid and his eyes are flinty. "That's none of your business." He hisses as we pass Seth and Mia. Seth shoots me a worried look but I reassure him with a smile that I'm fine.

"Okay, don't tell me, but please remember that this is just a dance. I won't hurt you, I promise." I feel empathy for this poor man. We've run through the makeshift dance at least six times already, and every time, we're thrown off balance because Christian cannot bear to be touched.

"I don't need your pity." He mutters under his breath.

"It isn't pity. It's empathy." I snap back and sigh. _Anger won't help, Steele._ "Look, the same part is coming up soon. Just don't focus on my touch, okay? Just look into my eyes. Think of nothing but the song and where we are. Just you and me." His face falls, as if he's thinking. Then, he settles his uncertain gaze on me and relaxes as he spins me outwards. _Here we go._

" _I'm askin' you baby, to get it on with me..."_

He twirls me around and we release hands so that I spin away from him with a pouty expression as if denying him as Kate instructed. I swish my hips to the slow rhythm of the song and feel his strong arms grip my waist, spinning me around.

" _Please, let's get it on, I know you know what I been dreamin' of, don't you baby? My whole body makes that feelin' of love, I'm happy. I ain't gonna worry, no I ain't gonna push, I won't push you baby, woo..."_

The seductive song continues as I push away from his chest as commanded and into Seth's arms. This time, Christian doesn't lose his momentum. _Yes!_

Kate is dancing with Christian now and Mia is with Elliot. We've switched partners smoothly for the first time and I try to contain my excitement. Seth and I glide around efficiently.

"Hey Stasia. Is he intimidating you? Because no matter how hot I think he is, I'll bring him down." Seth scowls down at me as we pass Mia and Elliot. I shake my head.

"No Seth, it was a little... rough in the beginning, but we're good. Promise." I reason.

Seth grins. "Good." We spin one last time as I hear the initiating lyrics.

" _If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good, let your come down..."_ We switch again and Mia is dancing with Christian, Kate with Seth, and me with Elliot. The song is nearing the end, and its time for our finale.

"We've got this Ana Banana. Go get 'em!" Quickly, I twirl out of Elliot's arms, my expression flirty and suggestive as I dance independently.

" _Girl, you give me good feeling, so good somethin' like sanctified, oh dear I, baby, nothing wrong with love..."_

At the word love, Christian saunters up to me and holds my waist commandingly, launching me in the air, like Seth did with me so I could get closer to JT. Kate, Mia, and I land into our respective partners' arms at the same time and are dipped low.

" _If you want to love me just let your self go, oh baby, let's get it on."_ The song ends and Christian presses his forehead to mine.

"Thank you." He whispers. His breath is sweet and chocolatey. I smile as we lean back up reluctantly.

"Yes! We did it! Way to go, Ana!" Kate beams at me and runs over, hugging me close. I reciprocate and step back.

"Actually, Christian did a great job too, don't you think?" I hint.

She pauses, her palpable excitement mellowing. "Yes, actually. Good job, Christian."

He nods at her and I peel his hands off of my waist. He frowns and lets his hands drop to his sides. Kate leaves us to make out with Elliot. I shuffle awkwardly and am about to speak when he runs his hand through his copper hair.

"All this for an auction." He mumbles, shaking his head in disapproval. I giggle at his honesty and he smiles. "That is a lovely sound." I blush and bow my head, but he lifts my chin up to meet his grey gaze.

I can tell we're about to have a grave conversation.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Stop! Christian, what the hell was that?" The music stops and I direct a glare at the tenacious Miss Kavanagh.

Ana stiffens in my arms. "Kate, it was my fault. I, um, threw him off the beat while pushing away. We lost the rhythm." She lies. _Oh sweetheart. You didn't have to do that._

I'm about to tell Katherine the truth when she turns away with a frustrated yell. "Alright, from the top!"

I grip Anastasia's waist and apply my dancing expertise, slipping into my own world.

* * *

" _Again!"_

 _A tinny music starts from the stereo and I hold her cautiously, stepping around the room with hopeful grace._

" _One, two, three, and one, two, three." She murmurs. Her breath is hot and sweet against my face and I do my best not to grimace as she grips my shoulder tightly when I pull her down into a low dip._

 _We pull up and she lets go, brushing off her dress. "You're making progress. Go to the room and take off your clothes. Be ready for me in fifteen minutes." She waves me off, her ass swinging as she walks away._

 _I obey._

* * *

"Christian, why do you flinch when I touch your chest?" A melodic voice brings me out of my reverie.

 _What the fuck?_ "That's none of your business." I hiss. _Put her where she belongs, Grey!_ I snarl to myself. I'm about to when she responds.

"Okay, don't tell me, but please remember that this is just a dance. I won't hurt you, I promise." Her response is pitiful and an angry fire burns in my stomach.

"I don't need your pity." I say coldly.

"It isn't pity. It's empathy." She snaps. I blink. _Did you just snap at me Anastasia?_ I'm considering smacking her ass to throw her off whenshe sighs. "Look, the same part is coming up soon. Just don't focus on my touch, okay? Just look into my eyes. Think of nothing but the song and where we are. Just you and me."

 _Whoa._ No one's ever reassured me like that before. It feels... nice. I let the unfamiliar word sink in. _Nice... Maybe she isn't so bad after all._ I spin her outwards, letting out a relaxing breath and focus on the words.

" _I'm askin' you baby, to get it on with me..."_ That's right, Anastasia. Please get it on with me.

I move forward to her mesmerizing hips and grip them, turning her around. _Here it comes. Oh god, oh god. STOP! Think about what she said._ I tune out my rising fear and focus on her eyes. They're swirling with concentration. I'm lost in their depths. This is it.

She pushes my chest away with a pout and surprisingly the darkness lays dormant as I watch her eyes and listen to nothing but the sedative sound of Marvin Gaye. I'm amazed at my reaction, but my mood is soured when Kavanagh pushes into my arms. She's smiling as the song requires, but her green eyes reflect those of the devil.

"Hurt her Grey and I will personally see to it that your life is made a living hell." She says through gritted teeth and a forced smile. _Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Kavanagh._

I raise an eyebrow at her as we transition and Mia slips into my arms with a wink. Too soon, she lets go and Anastasia is back.

 _Finale. Here we go, Grey._

Somehow, I manage to launch Anastasia without straining her or myself and dip her low. She unexpectedly tightens her grip on my shoulders as the song ends, but I don't feel it. I'm too focused on her eyes. They're dark and cheerful as I lean my forehead against hers. "Thank you." I voice my thoughts with a whisper and her small grin broadens. _Oh Miss Steele._ I let her up gently, reluctantly, but keep my arms around her waist.

"Yes! We did it! Way to go, Ana!" Kavanagh squeezes Ana, but she reciprocates without a complaint. _Patient little thing, aren't you?_

"Actually, Christian did a great job too, don't you think?" I raise an eyebrow at her, but she doesn't see it.

Kavanagh of course, does. "Yes, actually. Good job, Christian." She gives me a cold smile and I nod, acknowledging our previous conversation.

Anastasia gently takes my hands off of her waist and I frown. _I was enjoying that._ She seems nervous all of a sudden as Katherine bounces off to find my brother.

"All this for an auction." I say quietly, shaking my head. Her responsive giggle is enlightening, and makes all the effort worth it. "That is a lovely sound." She bows her head, flushing, but I lift her chin.

"Why don't I deserve a second chance?" I ask boldly before I can stop myself. _Smooth, Grey. You probably ruined the moment._

She blinks owlishly at me and takes a deep breath, letting it out through her nose before responding. "If I'm going to be honest, I'm frightened, but that doesn't mean I don't like you." She whispers.

"If you do, then why are you torturing me?" My voice is raspy and needy. _Damn! You're a pussy. Get a grip, Grey!_

"What do you mean?" She questions innocently. _Fuck!_

"I know what your game is, Anastasia. You brought that fuc-" I stop myself and clear my throat. "You brought Wate here on purpose, didn't you? You knew I'd be here. I know you're trying to make me jealous and let me tell you..." I lower my voice and give her a glare. "It's working." I whisper with a growl.

Her eyes are wide and her tone is hushed with indignation when she responds. "How dare you think that I brought him here on purpose? It's true, we had this date, and we were planning it for days, but I couldn't blow him off just like that! It's rude and uncivilized." She hisses through her teeth quietly.

"You could. You could, but you didn't. You know my feelings for you, Anastasia, why can't you reciprocate?" I wrap my arms around her waist despite her weakening protests and tug her close. She smells heavenly, of apples and autumn.

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish as she struggles to respond. "I-I-I'm sorry I made you jealous Christian, but I can't let you in."

"Why not? Tell me! We have to communicate. At this point, we're running in circles. Give me one good reason and I'll leave you alone." I prompt.

She looks up at me through tepid blue eyes and sighs. "You're too intense Christian. You're hiding something, and I'm afraid to find out what it is. You're cold and distant, hiding away in an ivory tower, running the world with one hand. I want to be normal. For some reason, you scream abnormal."

I'm taken aback by her response, but she's right. I'm anything but normal. In fact, normal is a word that I haven't used in years. I'm about to reply, but I see that she's not finished.

"But that's what attracts me to you the most. Your... _abnormality._ Yes, I'm afraid, but I still want to know. We're polar opposites, but I've never felt this way about anyone." She whispers quietly.

I glance down at her, my emotions jumbled. _Oh baby, neither have I._ "They say opposites attract Miss Steele." At this, she smiles. "Join me for dinner tomorrow. Please." The words are out before I can stop them. _What happened to your filter, Grey?_ She blinks, unsure, I think. "Take a risk, Anastasia. _Learn from fear._ " I prompt, rehashing our debate.

Something calming settles over her eyes. She nods with finality. "Okay."

I'm beyond elated.

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

Holy fuck, what have I agreed to?

Tomorrow... tomorrow, I'm going on a date with Christian Grey.

 _Okay, not a date, calm down. It's just dinner._ My subconscious chides me.

 _Shut up bitch! She'll call it what she wants!_ Argues my inner goddess.

"Ana, Christian, we're on in five minutes. Coming?" Mia pops her head around the corner, followed by Seth. He holds his hand out to me and I detangle Christian's arms from around my waist. I give Christian a small smile before taking Seth's outstretched hand and he leads me away.

* * *

" _If you want to love me just let your self go, oh baby, let's get it on."_

The song ends and Christian props me back up. There's tumultuous applause, and unbridled cheers, whistling, and whoops. In fact, we get a standing ovation. I'm ecstatic and in my moment of joy, I wrap my arms tightly around Christian and squeeze him in a hug.

Immediately, I feel his whole body tense and I pull away, mortified. "Christian, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's okay." He coughs. I beam at him. Kate squeals and jumps me in an enthusiastic hug and Mia follows suit. We're a tangle of arms, hair, and dresses and Elliot laughs at us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, please-" The MC's voice is cut off by more whooping as Elliot dips Kate low for a kiss... in front of the most important people on the planet. I blush profusely in embarrassment for my best friend and they pull apart.

"Order! Order, thank you." The MC huffs and runs his hand over his hair as the audience settles. We exit the stage and make our way to the table. Seth is holding my arm, but Christian strides alongside me confidently. I think he's calmer now that I agreed to his, er, proposal.

We watch the rest of the performances and finally, it's time to announce the winner. Mia and Kate each latch on to my arms and we wait with bated breath.

"And the winner, by popular demand is..." The MC quietly opens the envelope and his eyes bulge in mock surprise. "The Grey family!" I blush, realizing that Seth, Kate, and I were included under the umbrella of the Grey family.

"And now that we have our winners, we will give them a moment to choose one member to auction off for a traditional ballroom dance."

The crowd murmurs as the MC steps away from the microphone, eyeing us. Kate pulls me towards her and yells. "We're ready!"

 _Wait, wait, wait. Hoooold up. What the fuck?_

"Kate, let me go!" I hiss, my eyes wide and terrified. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making tonight special, like I promised." She whispers back excitedly. I blanch.

 _Holy fuck._

"And we have our victim!" The MC holds his hand out to me and Kate gives me a push forward. I stumble a little, but make my way as gracefully as I can up onto stage. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ I chant to myself over and over as I face the glaring lights and the crowd.

 _Oh my god. Kate, you are so dead._ I try to read Christian's face, but in my glazed stupor, the lights are too bright for me to focus on any one face. I fiddle nervously with my hair, swiping it over one shoulder.

"Please remain civilized throughout the bidding and-" I zone out the MC fretfully. _Who am I going to be auctioned off to? Oh my gosh, what do I do? I'm so scared._

 _No! Man up Steele. You've got this. Maybe JT will go for us, eh?_ My subconscious leers her head up, supportive for once and I square my shoulders. Yeah. Maybe JT _will_ go for me.

"Let us begin!" The MC booms.

Okay, fuck it. I'm terrified.

* * *

 **Okay, I know Christian Grey would never agree to a dance like this, but I wanted him to prove to everyone that he's not as uptight as they perceive. I hope you don't find CG too sappy in this chapter. I just really wanted him to have a connection with Ana, and find that he's surprisingly okay with her touch. This is essential for later. ;) Anyways, who do** _ **you**_ **think will snap Ana up? How do you think Christian will react? Review and let me know! Love you guys! ~ HA**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Miss Anastasia Steele is a professional model and has spent numerous years modeling for many prestigious designers such as Versace, Giorgio and Armani, and Louis Vuitton! She is also a Victoria's Secret Angel. Go on, give us a twirl!" I stare blankly at the MC and swish around as elegantly as I can manage. The dress swirls at my feet and I end up facing the crowd again, which erupts into a tremendous applause. "Miss Steele also plays the harp, the flute, and the harmonica. She enjoys long walks on the beach and horseback riding." The MC boasts. I giggle to myself timidly. _A model? Long walks on the beach? What am I, some cliché bubbly bitch?_ My inner goddess laughs at the thought and my subconscious hoots with humor.

"Let us start the bidding at $1000!" _Hold the hell up. $1000? Who would spend that much money for a dance?_

"$2000!" My question is answered when Seth yells at the stage. Holy crap. My eyes widen fractionally, but my inner goddess is panting with relief. _Phew, someone we know._

"$5000!" Yells someone else before the MC can announce the rising prices. _Christian?_ I'm trying so hard to mask my look of horror, but I'm sure that I'm grimacing. A couple girls in the crowd start whispering and I blanch as the MC's voice startles me.

"$5000! Do I hear 6000?"

"6000!" Counters someone else. _Peter? What the hell is going on?_

"6000, do I hear 7500?"

"7500!" Yells Elliot. Kate looks ecstatic.

"10,000!" I hear an unfamiliar voice and turn my gaze towards the feminine purr. A platinum blonde woman has set her piercing brown eyes on me and I gulp. _These people are insane! She doesn't even know me, and besides, she's a lady! How're we supposed to dance?_

"15,000." Growls Seth, glaring at the lady. She gives him a kind smile in response. At this point, the audience and the MC are watching fascinated as the bidding escalates. Even the MC struggles to call out higher and higher bids.

"100,000!" I hear a familiar voice call. The MC's eyes bulge with excitement.

"$100,000! Do I hear $110,000? No? Going once, going twice, sold!" The MC booms as the crowd erupts into a rousing applause.

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

After triumphantly gloating at Wate, I stride assertively to the stage, where Miss Steele's trembling hand grips mine. I am furious that anyone would try to take her away from me.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele will have the first dance." The MC impatiently gestures us to the middle of the dance floor as I lead Ana to the middle of the floor.

The lights dim immediately and a slow song starts over the speakers. I recognize the Foo Fighters singing "Walking After You". On a sudden impulse, I place my hands daringly on her waist and feel her arms around my neck. The gesture is sudden, unexpected, but I shove the darkness down.

 _What the fuck is Elena doing here?_ My anger resurfaces and I clench my teeth. _And why the fuck did she bid on Anastasia?_

"$100,000 on a dance, Christian? Really?" Ana's sweet whisper cuts through my darkening thoughts and I smirk to myself. _Believe it, baby._

"I'm a rich man, Anastasia. I like to keep my possessions close to me." I murmur.

"I am not yours, Grey." She hisses, her beautiful eyes flaring.

"Not yet." I respond, not missing a beat. She really is beautiful, even when she's giving me a death glare. "Besides, I do have a fantasy about Victoria's Secret Angels." I joke.

Her eyes instantly lighten and she lets out a soft giggle. "Yeah. I like to serenade my dates with my harmonica." She jests. I chuckle at her ready wit. _How refreshing._ She makes me feel like any other person, not "Billionaire Bad Boy Bachelor" as Elliot puts it.

"I do love your smart mouth, Anastasia." I admit.

"That's Miss Steele to you." She scoffs. I huff in mock annoyance.

"So we're back on square one, are we?"

She nods. "What gave you the impression that we've moved from there?" She asks innocently, blinking her big blue eyes at me. I have to suppress the twitching downstairs.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps our heated kisses since then? Or maybe the fact that I've seen you dancing in nothing but a bathrobe?" I tease in a husky voice.

A slow blush creeps across her pale cheeks. "Christian, you broke into my apartment -which I still can't get over- and you just spent $100,000 for a _two minute_ dancewith me. Excuse me for wanting to start over." She whispers.

I shrug. "Anastasia, I don't do 'starting over'. It's not really my thing." I grunt as I twirl her with a flourish. When she's in my arms again, she's flushed and breathy.

"Then what is your... _thing_?" She asks. Good question. _Flogging, fucking, and flying. What about you?_ I contemplate telling her, but it's not the right environment. I have to _show_ her.

Her eyes soften momentarily and she gives me a small smile. "Hey. It's okay. We don't have to start over. I'm just a bit... overwhelmed is all. I find you intimidating." She admits quietly.

"You should." I respond automatically. She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I _do_ find you intimidating, until you switch over to dick mode. That's when I find you annoying." Her voice is wry and her words shoot straight to a side of me that I didn't even know existed - the normal one. I slowly relax against her body as the song ends.

"This conversation isn't over. I want to hear _all_ about dick mode." I whisper before releasing her. There's tremendous applause and she blushes as Katherine drags her away towards Wate.

"Christian!" My mother scurries towards me as the crowd engulfs the now desolate dance floor. An upbeat song starts and I spy Kavanagh dragging Anastasia to the bar out of the corner of my eye.

"Mother." I address her calmly.

"Come back to the table. We have a visitor." She grips my arm gently and leads me back towards our table. My posture turns rigid as she releases me.

"Elena." My voice is calm and collected as I lean over to kiss her proffered cheek.

"Christian." Hers is warm and thick, like honey. I step away and pull out her chair as Carrick, Grace, Elena, and I take a seat.

"Elena joined us after all, dear. It turns out she was held up with work." Grace collapses into a casual conversation with Elena as Carrick heads off to find an associate. "Ooh, excuse me Elena. Carry needs me." Grace kisses Elena's cheek before scurrying away, leaving me with the woman who I am intimately familiar with.

"How nice to see you out and about, Christian. I never took you for the dancing type." Elena trains her sharp hazel eyes on me and I nearly scoff.

"I'm not and you know that very well, Elena. Why did you bid on her?"

She raises a shaped eyebrow at me and looks at the dance floor, where Anastasia is swaying to the beat with Katherine. Wate is dancing with them. "She's gorgeous. I assume she doesn't know yet?" She says, ignoring my question.

"No."

"Do you plan on asking her?"

"Yes."

"Oh come now Christian. You've got to give me more than your monosyllabic responses! How did you two meet?" Elena simpers, her eyes alight with poorly disguised curiosity.

"Work."

Elena sighs and leans back into her chair, crossing her taut arms. "Oh, you and your uptightness. You're no fun. Unless you're with her of course." She brushes strands of bleached hair carefully off of her forehead.

"What do you mean?" I'm genuinely curious at her discovery.

"Oh, finally. He speaks!" She throws her hands up in the air with a mysterious smirk.

"Elena, I'm in no mood for games. What do you mean?" I prompt her.

She sips a glass of wine and grimaces. "Ugh, Chardonnay."

" _Elena._ " My voice hardens and she sighs.

"Christian, it's evident. You seem different around 're lighter, funnier, and carefree - your age. I've never seen you like that before. _Dancing_? Definitely thought it wasn't your thing, but she brings out the charm and elegance in you, something that took me years to do. I must admit, I'm a bit jealous." She ends the statement in a little laugh.

I'm startled at her declaration. _Anastasia does all this to me?_ Elena is no stranger, and I know she wouldn't lie to me. Our years together brought me order and motivation, and I was able to fight my depressing urges. If Elena can notice a change in me, then something is really happening...

"Excuse me Christian, but erm, you're in my seat." I hear a familiar twinkling voice and I regain my composure. _Steady Grey._

"Miss Steele." I rise and pull out her chair. She takes a seat and grants me her bashful smile. Then, she turns her curious look to Elena.

"Anastasia, this is Elena Lincoln, my mother's friend. Elena, this is-"

"Anastasia Steele! Pleasure to meet you dear." Elena interrupts me and I feel a flicker of irritation, but I brush it away.

Ana smiles kindly. "Hello Mrs. Lincoln."

"It's Elena, dear." I watch, transfixed, as Anastasia takes a deep gulp of water, sating her tangible thirst.

"Ana! Elliot and I totally- oh." Katherine staggers forward and pauses. "Hello! I'm just going to take Ana here." She drags Anastasia back on to the dance floor.

"Hmm. Well, Christian, I _was_ going to tell you that I've been hunting down some possible girls for you, but I can see that won't be necessary; at least not for awhile." Her confident sneer shocks me. "Of course, _do_ tell me if you change your mind about Anastasia. We'll do dinner. And tell your mother I had to go."

"Isaac?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She huffs. "No. Link, actually. Good-bye Christian." We kiss each other's cheeks and she teeters away, her dress hitched up her ass funnily. I don't tell her of course, but I catch a bunch of girls giggling and staring as she leaves.

"Yo bro, this party's _swingin'_." Elliot shoves a martini into my hands and I take it before the drink sloshes over the sides of the glass.

"Are you drunk?" I know the answer as his glazed eyes look me over, but I ask anyway. This is too funny.

"Fuck yeah." He giggles. I raise an eyebrow at the un-Elliot action and he burps. I get a whiff of steak and potatoes.

"Okay, maybe it's time to-" I start, setting the martini on the table.

"Shhhh." He shushes me, pressing a smelly finger to my lips. "C'mon. Ana's waiting." He grabs me by the arm and hustles me over to the writhing mass of bodies. I stiffen up.

"Elliot _no."_

"Shut up." His response is quick and sharp and he pushes me forward. I bump into Anastasia's wriggling body and she turns around.

"Watch it buddy! I don't-" She pauses. "Oh. It's just you."

" _Just_ me? You sound disappointed if I'm not mistaken Miss Steele." I grin. She looks delectable, though she's sweaty and flushed.

"Me? Disappointed? Here? Nah." She fans her hand in front of her face, waving away the thought. "Dance with me?"

"No thanks. I don't do dancing." I reply quickly. The proximity of young people is suffocating me and I'm about to turn away when she pouts.

"You need to loosen up. They say you look like an owl." _Huh?_

"Who?"

She bursts out laughing, clutching her ribs. I suddenly realize what I've just said and chuckle. Her childish jokes are somehow not as annoying as they should be. She's just too... endearing.

"You totally walked right into that one!" Her giggles reside and I realize that I have a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Okay."

"What?" Her expression is excited.

"I'll dance on one condition."

"Hmm?"

"I want to hear about dick mode later."

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Deal." I hold out my hand and he reaches for it, but before I can shake, I'm pulled flush against his body. My eyes widen at his vicinity and I'm look straight up into magnanimous grey eyes. He starts swaying to the beat with me in his arms and I'm surprised.

 _Christian Grey dancing? Someone call 911, I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!_

Surprisingly, he has good rhythm. Five songs, three interruptive guys (to which Christian glared), and a _whole lot_ of laughing later, I am in Christian's arms again. We're in a dark corner of the dance floor, in our own world.

The song alters and I can't help but stare into his captivating eyes as we focus on the lyrics.

" _Take all of me. I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like, the kinda girl you like, is right here with me._ " Beyoncé croons over the stereo as I turn slowly in his arms so that I'm facing away from him. Kate and Elliot are making out as they sway and I make a split-second decision.

I grind against Christian Grey.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

We're having mundane fun and I love it. Until of course, Anastasia's perfect ass grinds against me.

My body tightens in the most delicious way as I pause. She runs her hands down her hips and moves against me again, applying pressure to my highly sensitized region. _Oh my fucking Lord._ If she doesn't stop, I'm going to taking her. Here and now, and I don't care who watches.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?" I keep my tone rich and seductive.

"What?" She is breathless, and playing on the borderline of innocuous and sexy. She suddenly presses into me and I growl at the heated contact. My favorite appendage throbs against her and she shudders.

"Ana." I warn. My voice is noticeably husky and strained.

" _Oh he so horny, yeah he want to fuck, he popped all my buttons and he ripped my blouse, he Monica Luwinski'd all on my gown._ " Warbles the ever-relatable Beyoncé.

Anastasia grips my hands and spins herself around so she's facing me. I watch intensely as she shuffles from side to side, still holding my hands and my gaze. My erection is painful and I want to swallow her whole.

The spell is broken, however, when someone pushes into Anastasia, thrusting her into my chest, sending us sprawling. She collapses on top of me and I grip her hard, the sudden contact leading me spiraling into darkness. _Shit!_

"Christian!" She squeaks and bounds off of my chest. I release her and look away in shame as she gets up. I rise, following her actions and mentally curse. _Fuck! This is what you get Grey! You're going soft! Had you refused to dance, you wouldn't be ruffled and thinking of... her._

* * *

" _Maggot." Mommy hisses through her teeth, her eyes are scrunched all funny. I think she's hurt. "This is all your fault."_

 _My chest tightens. Oh no. What have I done?_

" _Get out of my sight!" She snaps, getting to her feet. She turns her back to me and I'm horrified. There are cracks, red marks, and yellow bruises, oozing with pus._

 _I touch my chest where my burns are and quietly reach for her hand. "I'm sorry mommy. I have them too." I reassure her, pointing to my chest and then my back._

 _She smiles through the wet stuff in her eyes. They are called tears. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up, Maggot."_

* * *

"Christian?" A warm hand slips into mine and I flinch, bringing myself back to the present. "I'm sorry." Anastasia averts her eyes, coyly looking at the floor. I notice red crescent- shaped marks on her arms and on closer inspection, note that they are indentations - _my_ nail indentations.

"Anastasia, did I do that?" I ask, horrified. She looks up with a frown and notices my gaze on her arms. She shifts, covering them up.

"Y-yes." _Shit!_ "But it's okay. They don't hurt! Trust me, I've had worse." She responds quickly, probably noting my expression.

"Come on. We need to get those looked at." My voice is hard and unyielding, but she juts her chin out, a 'v' forming between her eyebrows. She's getting defensive. _Fuck._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Christian, you're overreacting. I'm fine, okay?" I point to the fading marks. "See?" He still looks worried and I can't help but roll my eyes. Immediately, his posture changes - he becomes more dominating and daunting, the Christian that cornered me in his office.

My eyes widen. " _Don't_ roll your eyes at me. Dammit Ana!" He runs his hands through his hair, distressed.

"Christian, I'm sorry, okay? But I'm not going anywhere. I came here with Kate, Elliot, and Seth and I plan to leave with them."

I nearly topple over at his expression. His impassive face is fine, but his grey eyes swirl with rage. I silently implore him not to make a scene.

"Stasia? Everything okay here?" I have never been more happy to hear Seth's voice and I turn towards him. _Help, help, help!_ I beg with my eyes, hoping he gets the plea. "Hey, Kate is calling us over for a couple of drinks. I think she needs help with Elliot. Coming?" _Thank god for this man._

Christian snorts. "Elliot doesn't need anymore drinks. Besides, I was just about to drive Anastasia home. He doesn't need to be anywhere near the Audi he borrowed from me."

I blanch. _So technically, you came to this place in Christian Grey's car. Great._

"I'm perfectly capable of driving. I'm nowhere _near_ drunk. I'll take Elliot, Kate, and Ana home." Counters Seth. His cool brown eyes are now glinting with a fiery resolve and he seems to be holding himself back.

 _Freaking hell. I have to break this up again?_

"Seth, can you go and help Kate? I'll join you guys in a couple of minutes."

He gives me a nod and turns to head to the bar, where Kate seems to be struggling with holding Elliot up. I turn my face to Christian and he sighs.

"You're not coming with me, are you?"

"You're quite perceptive, Mr. Grey." I say, trying to lighten the mood. His mouth twitches upward with a ghost of a smile, but then fades.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry for scratching you like that. I didn't think-"

"Hey, it's okay. Accidents happen, so don't beat yourself up about it." I hesitantly grip his arm. He loosens visibly.

"Good night Mr. Grey. Thank you for a wonderful evening and an amazing dance." I stand up taller in my heels and plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome to it anytime, Miss Steele. Shall I pick you up tomorrow at your apartment around seven?"

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, and good bye."

"Be safe Miss Steele. If I hear that something has happened to my car or to you, then I will personally see to it that Mr. Wate's head is served on a platter."

"I'll make sure that it's a _silver_ platter." I scoff. He chuckles at my remark. "I can take care of myself. Bye Christian."

"Bye Anastasia."

"It's Ana to you." I give him one more smile and stride towards the exit, where Elliot is yelling drunkenly about 'bitches who can't take a joke'. Kate is rapidly texting away on her phone and Seth _was_ watching the exchange between me and Christian. I can't help but feel jittery as we leave.

I can barely wait for tomorrow.

* * *

As I crawl into bed after an exhausting reveal to Kate about my dinner plans tomorrow, I'm reminded of the mysterious text. I take out my phone and am surprised to find another message. This one is also from "Unknown".

 _Good job Anastasia. You were surprisingly responsible with your actions tonight. For that, I rewarded you with letting Mr. Wate get home safe. Keep up the great work! xx_

What the hell? Thinking about who it could be, I find myself asleep before I can draw any conclusions except for one.

Someone is watching me.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thanks for all the positive reviews, and I'm sorry that much didn't happen this chapter. I think I'll be doing weekly updates from** **now on, so please don't be disappointed if I don't post every day. I'll definitely try and get at least one chapter per week out. Don't lose hope! What'll happen next? Predict in the reviews! ~ HA**


	24. Chapter 24

**What, what in the hut? WHOO I'm back!**

 *****NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE: EVERY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY*** ~HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Sunday is quiet and relaxing. Except for the fact that Kate keeps prying information about last night's dances with Christian Grey from me. The conversations are really starting to get on my nerves, so while I prepare myself breakfast, I decide to shake things up a bit.

"So Kate, are you and Elliot spending the day together?" I stir my bowl of cereal unenthusiastically and Kate beams as she hands me a box of chocolate powder. I dump it into my cereal unceremoniously and watch, as the milk turns chocolatey.

"Oh my gosh Ana, I'm _soooo_ excited! He's taking me out for lunch and we're going to spend the day perusing Seattle. He's _so_ different from all the others." She sighs, staring out the window with a mug of coffee in her hands.

I raise an eyebrow at her, crunching my bland Cheerios. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when the infamous Katherine Kavanagh would settle down with one guy."

She turns, sipping her coffee as she giggles. "Shut up, Steele. It's not like we're getting _married._ He's just more... caring."

Okay. Hold the hell up. Katherine Kavanagh does _not_ pause mid-sentence. I know her well enough to know that she's hiding something. I set down my spoon and lick my fingers, getting off some of the excess chocolate mix. "Okay Kavanagh. Spill."

She sets down her coffee and takes a bite of toast, looking anywhere but at me. _Holy crap. Shy Kate? Elliot's REALLY up to something! I must remember to ask him his secrets..._ "Nice weather we're having..." She trails off.

"It's raining, smart one. Tell me!" I whine, putting on my best pouty face. She scoffs.

"Okay, fine! Jeez. Elliot's asked to go on a trip with me. We're still planning it and all, but we wanted you to tag along with us. Maybe Mia, too." Kate shrugs and I squeal. _Vacationing_ together? This is next level!

"Shut the hell up Kavanagh! Where are you going?" I can hardly contain my excitement for my best friend.

"You mean where are _we_ going. You're coming, Steele." She gives me a glare and I hesitate for a moment.

"I don't want to intrude, Kate... besides, I am _not_ going to be a third wheel! I've done that for you more than enough throughout our years together."

She lets out a loud laugh and finishes her toast. " _We're_ going to Aspen. Apparently the Greys have a vacation home there. Besides, you're not third wheeling. You and Mia can bring someone of your choosing. I'm guessing you're gonna bring Seth."

"Possibly. Depends on when it is." I shrug as I finish off my cereal and dump my bowl in the sink to wash later.

"So, new job tomorrow, dinner with Christian Grey tonight, I'm guessing you're doing excellent enough to go on a simple _vacation_ with us Ana." Kate rolls her eyes at me and I sigh, blowing my bangs out of my face momentarily.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

Kate's look of amusement vanishes and she looks at me up and down. "Hey, what happened?"

"Well... I talked to my mom this morning. She wants me to visit Savannah soon, so I don't know Kate."

"Relax Steele. Don't worry about it too much. Besides, Mama Steele is super laid back. She'll understand if you decide to cut your trip short. Since it's September right now, Elliot and I were thinking about going during Thanksgiving time or something." I nod my approval and Kate perks up. "Help me choose something to wear for today? I'm going for the 'girl-next-door' look and you seem to pull that off very well."

I give her my famous eye-roll and a good-natured shove. "Shut up Kavanagh. Come on, let's see what I can do with you." I frown at her as she walks by. "No no, that was all wrong, darling. Walk again with poise." I say in my haughtiest stereotypical designer voice. She laughs and pulls me into her room.

* * *

"How about this?"

" _No_ Kate! That is most definitely not a 'girl-next-door' look." I gape as she steps out of the bathroom in a red strapless club dress and blood red pumps. "Allow _me._ "

"Fine!" Kate hums in disapproval and finally gives in. For a whole hour, she refused to let me pick out her 'girl-next-door' look, claiming that she could figure it out herself. Each outfit became more revealing than the next and _finally_ she gave up.

"Thank the Lord." I murmur, getting up to examine Kate's closet.

"What was that Steele? You'd better get your little ass back in here with something acceptable before I go all 'Alpaca' on you!" She yells from the bathroom, rehashing our banter from last night.

I quickly grab a suitable ensemble and hand it off, shoving Kate into the bathroom. "Don't even think about complaining." I warn, sitting crisscross on Kate's bed. While I wait for her, I grab my phone and see that there's a new text.

 _Hey, so Kate told me you were having dinner with CG tonight. I thought I called dibs on him! -_- ~ S._

Giggling, I respond. _Nope, deal was, you could have him if it didn't work out. So in yo' face! Besides, weren't you dancing with the MC last night? How'd that work out? ~ A._

Moments later, there's a ping. _Oh, um, we're going to the movies today. His name's Michael and he's an MC for hire... ~ S._

Wow. I knew something was going on last night! _Whoa! Seems like Grey is your last worry right now, hehe. :3 ~ A._

 _Hold your horses, Steele. Michael and I spent a good amount of time ogling Grey last night. Btw, that grinding? Impeccable, though I was worried that he was going to fuck you right there. ~ S._

Jeez. Seth does _not_ like to censor his texts. _Holy shit, you saw that? It was my first time dirty dancing xD Glad to know an experienced guy like yourself can appreciate my meager talents. Some asshole interrupted us by barreling into me though. ~ A._

There's an instantaneous response and I lap it up enthusiastically. _Yup... hehe . ~ S._

Suddenly, I'm suspicious. _Hold the hell up. 'Hehe'? Seth, was that you? ~ A._ I text quickly, furious, and the response takes awhile to come through, but I know the answer when it arrives.

 _Maybe...? ~ S._

I am enraged and flushed. _Seth! Why the hell would you do that to me? I fell on top of him for heavens' sake! It was so awkward afterwards and he seemed genuinely startled! ~ A._

 _Stasia, Mikey and I were watching you guys and he thought you were so cute after interacting with you on stage... besides, you both needed the interruption. You were eye-fucking each other like you'd never had sex before. You needed a push in the right direction - literally. 3 (Don't murder me) ~ S._

Now that I think about it, the shove did give me some insight on the enigmatic Christian Grey. I want to thank Seth, but he's not totally out of the woods yet. _Don't 'Stasia' me, you ass! I was so humiliated! He totally thought I was a klutz. Besides, it was a nice eye-fuck... it's not like I've ever fucked before anyway... ~ A._ I send the text before I can think about it and realize what I've done.

Holy fuck. I've just told my gayest best friend that I'm a virgin.

The response is fast and the tone is incredulous. _Holy hell, Steele! You're a virgin? OMG, when CG finds out, he's going to take you so fast, you won't even know what hit you! :O Words cannot express my surprise right now. You're freaking gorgeous and no one's ever made a move on you? ~ S._

I blush a bright red as the bathroom door swings open. _Never someone that I've wanted... gtg, I'm helping Kate. Ttyl! xx ~ A._

"Well, you totally nailed the look, I'll give you that, Steele." Kate grumbles as she steps out of the bathroom. She is dressed in a Kate Spade floral print dress and wearing brown Gucci sandals. It fascinates me that somehow, Katherine Kavanagh can make even an innocent outfit look hot. It's just not fair!

 _Life's not fair sweet cheeks._ Huffs my subconscious, swigging a brandy. She's drunk and miserable, appalled by the fact that Seth knows I'm a virgin now. I push the thoughts out of my head. _Focus, Ana!_ "Thanks. I try." I flip my hair over my shoulder and we giggle as she flops down on the bed beside me. Surprisingly, she's not wearing any make up except for some mascara. We lie back on the bed and face the ceiling, chatting about sweet nothings - work, families, bucket lists.

"I want to visit Europe someday." I sigh. I can practically hear Kate's grin.

"I'll take you, Steele. We can eat croissants by the Champs-Élysées and sip coffees in Brighton." I smile at our sappy daydreams and sigh. A quick glance at the clock tells me it's noon.

"Holy shit! Get up Kate, I've still gotta do your hair!" Quickly, I grab a couple hair pins from the side of Kate's oversized vanity and manage to pin her hair up in a somewhat cute, but messy side bun as she sits up. She looks gorgeous as ever. "Done!"

She gives me a wide smile and a hug before her phone pings. "Elliot's waiting downstairs, I gotta go!" I laugh as Kate sprints out of the bedroom, more excited than I've seen her in years. She grabs the spare key and rushes out, yelling "Bye honey!"

"Have fun and don't stay out too late darling!" I call as she shuts the door with a chuckle.

* * *

" _Back in black, I hit the sack, I've been too long, I'm glad to be back!"_ The stereo booms AC/DC's "Back in Black" and I bob my head to the infectious beat, reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens. At the guitar solo, I leap out of my comfy chair by the scenic window and play the air guitar, moving my head in a wild manner, my hair sloshing everywhere.

"I'm baaaack!" I chant with the music, watching the rain pound the sidewalk. I hear a faint buzz as the song fades and realize it's my phone.

 _Hey Ana, two things! One, can you get the mail? I'm expecting an important letter from Daddy. Two, check your closet and thank me later. :) xx ~ K._

I grin at Kate's text and leave the booming stereo on to grab my sweater, throwing it on over my camisole. Lightly humming to a Kings of Leon song that has just come over the stereo, I walk out of the apartment, propping the door open. I'm soon back in the apartment and I sift through the mail, dividing it into Kate's pile and mine. Sure enough, I spot a letter from Eamon Kavanagh and place it at the top of Kate's pile.

 _Bills, bills, bills._ Chants my subconscious. Tossing out the junk mail, I decide to make myself some lunch, seeing that it's 1:30. While the chicken for my sandwich is grilling, I decide to check out the closet.

I pull out a knee-length plum dress with a V-neck and an exposed zipper on the back. _I love it!_ I trill to myself and check out the sizeable black Jimmy Choo heels. The outfit is beautiful and I decide to text Kate.

 _The dress is so beautiful! I LOVE it! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 3 ~ A._

There's a response a couple seconds later.

 _I knew you would! I won't be back until tmrw morning btw. ;) Have fun w/ CG. Ok, gtg, the movie's starting! xx ~ K._

I'm smiling at her kisses when I smell something burning. _Shit, the chicken!_

* * *

"Ana." He moans into my mouth and I kiss him back with equal fervor, tugging his copper hair. He grunts as his hands find the zipper on my dress. Slowly, torturously, he pulls it down with his right hand, his other hand tangling in my hair, pulling my head up so I'm forced to kiss him back.

"Christian." I gasp his name as he tugs my lower lip with his teeth and the dress falls to the floor. I'm in nothing but my heels and he takes me in, his grey eyes glinting with passion. "Christian, I'm here for _dinner_."

"I don't give a fuck." He growls and tugs my hand so I fall into his sturdy arms, naked. As I bring my hands up to caress his jaw, he unexpectedly tosses me on to the couch and I yelp in surprise.

"Quiet." He hisses, straddling me. Like a panther, he slowly crawls over me, still in his fitted charcoal suit, as he holds my arms above my head with one hand. He runs the tip of his nose over my jawline, pausing as he reaches my breasts. He blows gently on one and I squirm, letting out an insistent groan. "Keep still, Ana, or I'll do much worse." He threatens in a seductive tone. I cease all movement immediately.

I can feel my breath become more ragged as his unoccupied hand travels south, caressing the apex of my thighs. He leans down, kissing me to absorb my squeaks of pleasure as his hand travels upwards. _Oh my god. This is it. I'm going to do it._

Suddenly, he ceases our ardent make out. Before I can protest, he runs his tongue over my cheek.

 _Huh?_ I look up into his grey eyes, which are filled with innocence and furrow my brow. _This is not Christian Grey._

I'm about to comment when he barks.

* * *

I jerk awake, my eyesight hazy. Rubbing my eyes, I realize that it's dark and I notice the immediate silence. The stereo is off and I comprehend that I've fallen asleep on my comfy chair by the window, which is still being lashed by rain. As I look around, my half-eaten sandwich is on the floor, its contents strewn and ripped apart. My book has joined the mess, tattered and scratched. _Shit._ There's a strange scratching noise by the front door.

Stealthily, I rise from the chair and creep to the kitchen. Quickly, I grab a kitchen knife and step towards the door. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, please don't be Michael Myers, please don't be Michael Myers._ Though I'm not remotely religious, I send a silent prayer to God and flip on the light switch.

 _What the hell?_

Two big blue eyes stare back at me with a happy curiosity and I'm stunned.

 _What the fuck is a puppy doing in my apartment?_

* * *

"Yes, okay. Alright, thank you." I hang up and stare at the little dog, who is eating the rest of my sandwich satisfactorily from a plate on the floor. He's absolutely charming, with striking blue eyes, a grey coat mottled with black spots and white paws.

I've cleaned up the apartment and sadly thrown out my book, which was drenched in drool. Following that, I lured the poor thing into Kate's bathroom with a piece of cold turkey. After locking the door, I quickly dunked the little guy into the tub, which was filled with warm water.

Though at first, my heart constricted at his strained whimpers, he immediately calmed down, looking up at me with trusting eyes. My heart melted as I washed him up with some flea shampoo I found in the cupboards under Kate's sink. It was left over from when she had a cat, which she had to give her away since she found she was allergic.

After a saturating experience, I somehow managed to dry him off before he shook out his fur, splattering me. Though I was angry at first, I found myself surprisingly happy as he stumbled around and gave me a sloppy kiss.

While he ate my meal, I took pictures of him and sent them to some professional guy I found online. The guy managed to identify the little dude as a 'Catahoula Cur'. I told him about how I found him and how he must've snuck in while I was checking my mail since I left the door propped open. The pro agreed and on closer examination, we found that he was indeed a male. The guy got me an appointment with a local vet at 3:30 as well. It's only about 3:00 and I've still got four more hours before dinner with the elusive Mr. Grey, anyway, so I decide to devote my afternoon and evening to the puppy.

"Done buddy?" The puppy looks at me with a cocked head and a wag of his tail. _He's adorable!_ I gently pick up his plate and wash it in the sink and he follows me around curiously, sniffing at everything. I finish up and dress myself presentably.

When I place him in Wanda he only squirms, without protesting and I'm surprised. "Alright bud, we're going to the vet, so hang on, okay?" At the word 'vet', he yelps and I struggle to buckle his seat belt before pulling out of the parking lot. He starts howling as I try to comprehend the GPS over his excessive noise. "Quiet, bud!" I hiss, trying not to scare him by shouting. He only looks at me with mournful eyes and it takes all my willpower not to turn the car back around and head home. He needs this.

* * *

"Alright Miss Steele, everything seems to be in order. He is about 3 months old, so his teething stage is long over. His shots are all up to date and he's healthy, but he has no microchip, and therefore, no identity. Do you have a name you'd like to call him?"

I think to myself and decide to be honest. "No. He's just 'bud' for now."

The secretary smiles at me kindly and coos at the pup, who now has a happier look in his eyes. I clutch him tighter to my chest and hand over my credit card, sighing at the price of the appointment. Nevertheless, the little guy needed help and I'm happy I found him.

I quickly take a detour to the nearest Wal-Mart and buy him some dog food the vet recommended, a food and water bowl, and a couple of toys. I also decide to go all out and purchase him a dog bed. _Why not? I can afford it and he needs a home for now, anyway._

When I approach the car, where I've cracked the window open with him napping inside, he perks up, yipping excitedly as I stuff my purchases inside of Wanda's trunk. I slide into the car and drive us home and he bounds around in his seat. He's really quite small, but he's so energetic. It's tiring to even _watch_ him.

Once home, I fill up his new water bowl and watch as he laps it all up excitedly. I set the dog bed in my room and watch as he chases a rubber ball animatedly, barking. He trips clumsily over his own paws and lands with a yip. Getting to his feet, he shakes his head and gives me a look. _What?_ He seems to say. I laugh, reminded so much of myself and throw the ball, watching as he scrambles after it, bringing it back to me every time.

I text a couple of pictures of him to Seth, asking for names, but there's no response. I assume he's on his date with Michael. When I glance at the clock, it reads 5:45. _Shit! Go go go, Steele!_ I leap out of my seat and am pleased to find that my little spotted shadow follows.

By 6:25, I am dressed in Kate's plum dress and Jimmy Choos and have a light coat of mascara and lipstick on. My hair is down over my back and I'm feeling relaxed. My little guy is chewing his rawhide bone up, curled on his new bed while growling. I can't bear to leave him, but I need to see Christian. Something tells me if I show him up, then my life is over.

"Alright little guy, momma has to go out for a little while, okay?" I decide to test his reaction by faking my departure. I get up and leave the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him drop his toys and follow. _Shit._ I leave the apartment and shut the door. Immediately, howls rack the apartment and there is scratching and barking at the door.

 _Oh no!_

I quickly open the door and am greeted by piercing eyes, filled with brimming sorrow. _Why'd you go? Please don't go!_ His expression melts my heart and I shut the door and pick him up. We cuddle on the couch and I let him chew on a treat while I absentmindedly watch Animal Planet. When an elephant looms on the screen, my little guy freezes up. His body stiffens up and he lets out a yip and a growl. I laugh as he bobs his head, his rear end out of control as his tail wiggles in excitement.

The elephant bellows and he immediately whimpers, pushing his head into my lap. I chuckle softly and run my hands through his silky fur. I guess I can understand why dogs are called 'Man's Best Friend' now; I'm already attached to him! As we watch the documentary together, my phone rings and I turn down the TV as I see the Caller ID. _Christian!_ My erotic dream swirls around my mind and I flush, brushing it away.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia?"

"Ana." I correct instinctively. I can practically hear his sphinxlike smile through the phone.

" _Ana,_ how are you?"

"Great, how are you?" I respond casually.

"Perfect, thank you. Taylor is on his way to pick you up. We'll be having dinner in my apartment. I hope that's alright?"

"That sounds wonderful, Christian, but..." I pause hesitantly. I hear him take a sharp breath.

"What is it Ana?" He growls into the phone. I look down in my lap, where my little buddy is napping happily.

"Um, is it alright if I bring a guest?" I ask quickly before I can change my mind. _I am not leaving little bud all alone. He already flipped out once, and I was pretending then._

"A guest?" Christian sounds exasperated and frustrated. I can see him now, pacing, and running his hands through his messy copper curls.

"Please? I promise he won't be a nuisance."

" _He?_ " Hisses Christian. I flinch.

"Look, it's either I bring him or I don't show up at all. You choose which, Christian." My voice is surprisingly cold and confident. _Go Steele._ Cheers my subconscious in a monotone voice.

"Fine. Just... hurry up." He amends and hangs up. I sigh and look down at my little companion.

"I guess we're going on an adventure pal." Sleepy crystal eyes blink up at me in the most innocent way and suddenly, I am ecstatic. Christian gets to meet my new friend and I can't wait to see his face when he realizes who 'he' really is.

* * *

I answer the door on the second knock and Taylor raises an eyebrow at the pup in my arms. I give him a warm smile as I lock up. "Hi. Taylor, right?"

"Yes. Mr. Grey is expecting you Miss Steele."

"Please, it's Ana. And this is, er, my companion." I finish coyly. Taylor tries to suppress his smile and opens the back door of an Audi SUV for me. I thank him and climb in elegantly, surprising myself. I buckle bud and myself in, watching as buddy precariously perches on the edge of the seat.

The ride passes in a comfortable silence and I catch Taylor glancing at bud in the rearview mirror with a beaming grin multiple times though I doubt he sees me watching him. My inner goddess and subconscious are quiet, still drunk from last night's stardom.

Bud yips at a passing car and props himself up on the ledge of the door. He accidentally sets his paw on the button for the window and the tinted glass rolls down, much to his horror. Bud leaps backwards with a whine and stays close to me. I scratch his back reassuringly and feel Taylor's gaze on me.

"How is Mr. Grey, Taylor?" I question, playing with bud's ears.

"Quite stressed Miss Steele. He warned me to take down your companion if he tried anything." Replies Taylor with a smirk.

"It's Ana." I reciprocate the small smile and realize that bud has been strangely quiet. He is watching the road with innocuous blue eyes, sometimes stepping back in fear of the window.

We arrive at Escala within fifteen minutes and bud leaps into my arms as I unbuckle him and step out. "Thank you Taylor." He gives me a nod as he opens my door and leads me to the elevator. When we step in, I set bud down and he immediately takes the opportunity to sniff every corner. I fed him, gave him water, and made sure he had gone to the bathroom before Taylor arrived, so he should be fine.

I square my shoulders as we near the penthouse, recalling that the last time I left here, I was in tears. Ignoring my depressing thoughts, Taylor and I watch bud out of the corners of our eyes and finally, the doors open to the penthouse with a 'ding'.

 _Showtime, bud._

* * *

 **In case you missed it at the top:**

 *****NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE: EVERY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY*****

 **On a more fun note, did you guys like Ana's companion? What do you think Christian's reaction will be? What will happen to little buddy? :o Review! Love you all! ~ HA**


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: This story takes place in 2014, so I apologize if any of you are confused. The emails sent from Kate and Ana in one of the previous chapters say '2011', but that was a mistake. Sorry! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Christian's POV**

"Fine." I hiss somewhat amenably and hang up, running my hand through my hair. Anastasia Steele is bringing a _male_ to my household for dinner. Fuck.

I immediately pick up my phone and speed dial the only person I can trust and wait as he picks up on the first ring. "Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor, Miss Steele will be accompanied by a male for the evening. Please make sure that she's safe and if he tries anything, take him down. Bring her to Escala securely." I growl. _Like hell she's going to get away from me because some guy caught her this evening. If it's Wate, I fucking swear..._

"Very good, sir. I am just about to leave Escala. Anything else?" Taylor's bass voice interrupts my thoughts and I blink, surprised at my rage.

"No. Just be careful. We don't know anything about this _guest_." I sneer at the word.

"Yes sir."

I hang up and decide to check up on Gail in the kitchen to see what she's making. The moment I mentioned that Ana was coming over for dinner tonight, Gail had started cooking up a storm. She was especially fussy about the seating arrangements, though I don't understand why. Must be a girl thing.

"Something smells good, Gail. How is-"

"Not now, Mr. Grey! Out, out, out!" She brandishes a wooden spoon and shoos me out, much to my surprise. _Have I let my staff have this much control over me?_ "Oh for heavens' sake!" I chuckle at Gail's exclamation as I hear the clatter of some pans and water running.

I decide to leave her in peace and stride to the Great Room, where my piano awaits. Stroking the cool exterior, I seat myself on the bench. _Perhaps a quick piece?_ I check my phone and realize that it's 6:30 and I have some time. Straightening my suit, I lift up the cover and begin to play.

Who the hell is he? Is it Wate? Another colleague perhaps? Her boss? Oh fuck. What does he want with Anastasia? Why is he coming over? Am I going soft? Why did I allow this? _You allowed this because you wanted to see her again, Grey. And possibly fuck her._

The shrill ring of my phone interrupts my reverie. "Grey."

"Hello Christian. You left work early today, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Ros. I swear, if you called just to ask me that question..." I growl.

 _Damn this woman._

"No, actually, I did not. I called to tell you that I've arrived safely at SeaTac and that I'll be able to attend the meeting with Eamon Kavanagh tomorrow after all. He wants our assistance, and in return, we get full media coverage for our 'Feed the World' campaign. Priceless, really, and I can't have you mess this up for GEH." She huffs.

I chuckle dryly."Damn, Ros. What's gotten you all riled up? Why would I mess this up for my own company?"

"You've been extremely distracted lately, Christian. And I found out that Gwen was having dinner with someone else yesterday. The consequences of being COO to Christian Grey - you might lose your girlfriend." She sighs. I'm astounded. Ros never mixes her business with pleasure; she's been working her ass off in Europe with the deal while I've entertained the challenging Miss Steele.

"Sounds rough. I wish you luck." I say, because honestly, I don't know _what_ to say. I don't 'do' the girlfriend thing and I sure as hell haven't had any problems in my relationships. Girls do what I want, when I want, and they like it. It's a win-win situation.

 _Then why the fuck didn't it work out between your fifteen previous submissives, Grey?_

"Thanks. I'll need it. See you tomorrow Christian. Don't you dare blow off this meeting." Threatens Ros.

"Bye." I chuckle as I hang up and check the time. 6:53. They'll be here soon. The dining table is set elegantly for two, no doubt Gail's work and I rise to my feet to greet the enchanting Miss Steele and her _male_ companion. I couldn't care less that Gail didn't set up a place for a third person; this 'guest' can eat on the fucking floor for all I care.

With gritted teeth and arms clasped in front of me, I wait in the foyer as the elevator dings and the doors open.

 _Here we go._

* * *

"Buddy, wait, stop!" A loud musical voice calls as a flash of black and grey tumbles into my apartment, racing right towards me. Suddenly, the ball of fur trips headlong at my feet and piercing blue eyes stare up at me with a wide guiltlessness.

"What the hell?" The words escape my mouth before I can stop them and I pause before the alluring Miss Steele hustles in. My heart stops. She's all pale legs and luscious curves, in a delectable plum dress and black heels. She bends down at my feet to collect the mass of wriggling fur and I see a zipper run from her back to her ass.

 _Holy fucking hell._ She looks hot and at this moment in time, I'd like nothing more than to peel her out of that dress. Here. _Now._

"Mr. Grey, please meet my companion for tonight. Say hello bud." Her blissful voice reaches my ears and I gulp and straighten my posture, staring down at the bundle in her arms. It's a fucking _puppy._ I was jealous of a _dog._ I nearly burst out laughing in relief, but contain myself enough to realize that a fucking animal is in my apartment.

"Where did you find him?" I ask cautiously, watching as the little body wriggles in her arms.

She gives me a small smile and my cock twitches in response. _She really is very beautiful._ "Well, he snuck into my apartment when I was checking the mail. After I found him, I took him to the vet and found out that he's 3 months old and doesn't belong to anyone. I guess he's staying with me now." She coos and the little shit starts licking her face.

 _Fuck._ I do have competition after all.

"Shall we sit?" I offer.

"Please." She follows me to the Great Room and we perch on the sofa. The dog is calmer now and sniffing warily at his surroundings. She strokes him lightly and he turns his attention to me. As she releases him, he scampers towards me and I stiffen. _Holy shit, wait, wait, wait!_

Panic sets in as the dog scrambles into my lap and seats himself comfortably. With a wide yawn, he lays his head on his paws and closes his eyes. Moments later, he opens one and gives me a look as if saying _Well? Are you going to touch me?_

I hold my breath, but shockingly find that the darkness is ominously quiet. Tentatively, I stroke his fur and let out my bated breath. He's soft, warm, and trusting. Adventurously, I caress a spot just behind his ear and he groans in his sleep, his hind leg twitching. Ana lets out a little laugh.

"You found his sweet spot." She beams at me and I'm surprised at my gentleness towards this harmless creature. All my previous anger and jealousy vanishes as I stroke him. _I'd like to find_ _ **your**_ _sweet spot, Miss Steele._

"What's his name?" I ask softly, hoping not to wake him.

"He doesn't have one yet, but now..." I look up as she trails off. Her big blue eyes are tender and it's taking all my self-control not to drop the pup and fuck her right here. That look calls to me on some carnal level.

"Yes?" I prompt her.

"I think I'll call him Grey."

* * *

"Did that really happen? I didn't know Elliot could be that wild!" I watch with barely contained amusement as Anastasia laughs, tossing her chocolate mane over one shoulder. The motion distracts me and I cannot believe that I am having dinner with this... goddess.

"More wine?"

"Please." I top her glass and watch as she politely takes a sip. She's going to need more for what I have to show her tonight.

"Mmm. This is delicious." She gives me a coy grin and I flash her my all-American boy smile.

"Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru." I say with a flourish. She laughs again.

"I have no knowledge of wine Christian. You could give me some dishwater and call it something fancy and I wouldn't know the difference." She admits as she takes a bite of her potato salad. Gail has outdone herself. We began the meal with a light crusty French bread and we're now eating Gail's famous potato salad and sirloin steak. It's a simple yet delicious meal.

"I doubt I'd give you dishwater Miss Steele. I can afford much more."

She sips her wine before replying with a wrinkled nose. "Are you sure? This sure tastes like dishwater to me."

I burst out laughing and she grins. _Damn. She makes me laugh like no one else._ "You're full of surprises Miss Steele. Thank you." I whisper.

"For what?" Her look is quizzical yet thoughtfulness glints in her eyes.

"For making me laugh and for doing... this. And for naming your dog after me." I smirk at the last statement and she sighs.

"Of course. Thank _you_ for an enlightening evening, Mr. Grey."

 _Shit. This woman takes my breath away, but all good things must come to an end..._

"Anastasia, I have something to show you."

She looks up from her plate and a frown crosses over her face at my tone. She places her napkin on the table, leaving a small portion of steak and salad. At this point, I want to call her out on it, but I have to admit that I'm beyond anxious. _How will she react?_

"Okay."

* * *

"Anastasia, I want you to know that you can leave at any time. Taylor is on speed dial and he will escort you and Grey home." I smile grimly, thinking of the little pup that Taylor has agreed to watch for the rest of our evening.

"Christian, I'm not going anywhere. Please just open the door." She looks at me with her head held high, but I see a small flare of worry in her swirling blue eyes.

"As you wish." I twist the key in the lock and swing the door open, releasing her hand as we step inside. Taking a deep breath, I switch on the lights and hear an audible gasp.

 _Fuck._

She strides slowly from the doorway, mouth agape as she takes in my sanctuary. Realizing that I'm watching her, she quickly shuts her mouth and runs her hand over the wall of canes. I'm inspecting her every move. Her posture is deceptively relaxed, but I can see from the stiffness of her legs that she's having trouble keeping her emotions at bay.

The silence stretches as she runs her fingers over the four-poster's satin sheets and glances at the cross. She looks up and down, to her left and to her right, anywhere but at me, touching with faltering fingers.

"Say something." I whisper hoarsely. Having her in here is mind-numbingly distracting.

She pauses and slowly turns around, fidgeting. "I knew you had a secret Christian, but this is..."

"Terrifying?" I finish her sentence. She cautiously glances upwards at me.

"Overwhelming." She corrects. I let out a whoosh of air. _She's not scared._ "So you're a sadist?"

I smile humorlessly at the girl before me. _More like Satan himself._ "No. I'm a dominant."

"And you do this to women?"

"Women who want me to."

She nods and breaks eye contact, fiddling with a flogger. "Why?" She whispers.

"I like the control it gives me. I want the women I do this with to completely surrender themselves to my will - I want their trust and their submission."

She is unnaturally quiet, but she responds faster than I've expected. "And you want me to-?"

"Yes."

I can hear her erratic breathing and it turns me on. Her cheeks flush and she stands up straighter. "What makes you think I want this?"

I can feel every muscle clench and I take a sharp breath. "Anastasia, we can discuss this downstairs. Please come with me. Having you in here is a little too tempting."

Her eyes widen fractionally and as she steps past me hastily, I get a whiff of her heavenly autumnal scent. _Lord have mercy._

* * *

When we enter my office, I hand her the contract. "If you agree to be my submissive, you will be expected to follow these rules and guidelines. Failure to comply with these will result in punishment while your obedience will be rewarded. We can negotiate any actions that you are not willing to do."

She gives me a mild look before opening the packet, skimming over the pages. I watch as she progresses through the paperwork, struggling to maintain her composure. Finally, she sets down the packet and holds her head in her hands, cheeks flushed. She looks bangable and I want nothing more than to bury myself inside her on my desk, but I restrain myself.

"Anastasia." She doesn't look up. _Dammit, look at me!_ " _Anastasia._ " Her head snaps up at my tone and she looks alarmed. I run my hands through my hair. _What are you thinking, baby?_ "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I-I-I'm just so-" she stammers and takes a deep breath. "How many before me?"

Her question catches me off guard and I give her a skeptical look. "Are you sure you want to know?"

She raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh. "Fifteen."

She nods though I can detect a hint of worry in her glinting eyes. "If there were fifteen before me, then you must have a steady source of girls. Why me?"

I shrug, trying not to show my surprise at her casualness. "You're interesting."

"Gee, thanks." She rolls her eyes and I feel a flare of anger deep in the pits of my stomach.

"Do that again, and I will take you across my knee."

"Oh." Her eyes are wide with disbelief, and I detect a trace of lust. _That's right baby._

"Anastasia, if you agree to be mine, I will be devoted to you. What you fail to realize is that in most Dom-Sub relationships, the submissives are the ones that hold all the power. Fear is in the mind."

She takes a deep breath again and fixes her penetrating gaze on me. "I've never had this kind of conversation before."

"Neither have I."

Her face contorts with confusion. "What do you mean?"

I sigh, perching on the edge of my desk in front of her. "The women I did this with knew exactly what they wanted. They were experienced in this... lifestyle." I struggle to explain myself. "You on the other hand... you've most likely never even seen a whip in your life."

She gives me a weak smile. "It looked different from what I thought." She admits quietly. I chuckle at her reply. We collapse into an apprehensive silence, the tension palpable and twisting, like a snake. Her eyes are cast downward, blank, and she seems lost in thought. All I can think about is her dress pooling at her feet, her creamy skin on mine, nothing but her heels on... I gulp and shift, waves of anxiety radiating off of me. _Get a grip Grey! This is **your** area of expertise. Stay strong. _I reassure myself, but initially, I can stand it no longer.

"Please try." I implore her and she stiffens in her seat. Her innocuous eyes blink as she shifts into focus and she lets out a reluctant huff.

"Christian, what makes you think I'd make a good submissive?"

 _Good question Miss Steele._ "I don't know. But that's what I want to find out. I want to push your limits, reward you, and punish you."

She closes her eyes and re-opens them. "What do _I_ get out of this?"

 _Honesty is the best policy, Christian._ Grace's words ring in my ears and I decide to heed her advice for once.

"Me."

* * *

"Alright Christian. I've signed your NDA and am considering your contract. What now?" Ana's perkiness is back now that the heavy stuff is out of the way and she seems more relaxed. The only regret I have is that she seems to be maintaining her distance.

"You tell me Miss Steele." I grin at her as she sips her wine, seated on the couch. She watches Grey out of the corner of her eye as he scampers about, squeaking at odd bits of furniture.

"He needs a home you know." She murmurs. I tear my gaze away from her and watch the pup run about. "My apartment doesn't allow dogs. I realized that on my way here. I would've loved the company though." Her face contorts to betray her longing and I immediately feel my insides clench.

 _Fuck this shit._

I pull her towards me and she gasps as wine sloshes over her glass, tumbling on to the white carpet. There are excited yips as Grey rushes over towards the spilled liquid, but I couldn't care less.

Anastasia is on my lap and we're making out like two teenagers that have never kissed before. I feel my erection poke her fine, fine ass and she groans against my lips. "I want you. _Now._ " I growl against her lips as she tugs on my hair.

She moans as I start to slide her zipper down her flawless back, caressing her warm skin with my fingers. " _Christian._ " My name out of her mouth... _Oh god._ Her plea is arousing as fuck and I suck at her neck before laying her back against the sofa, her hair cascading down the side. I lean down to kiss her again and she writhes against me. _Lord._ As I brush my fingers over her zipper once again, she stiffens.

"Wait." Her voice is warm and she's flushed an attractive crimson. I sit up, blinking. "I have to go."

 _Shit! No, no, no, this was going perfectly. She's leaving me!_ I panic at the realization as she gets up, sliding her zipper up. Her heels are back on her feet and she isn't making eye contact with me. I stand up and tug her arm. "Don't go." I plant a soft kiss against her lips and lean my forehead against hers, caressing her cheeks with my thumbs.

"I'm not _leaving_ you. I'm just going home, that's all. I need some time to think about this... us."

"Anastasia, please consider the contract. I've never wanted anything more than I do now. I want to make this work. Make _us_ work." As the words leave my mouth, I know that this is the truth, whether she accepts it or not.

"Christian, I don't know if I can. I want _more_. I-I need more." _Fuck! More? I don't do 'more'. Is this the end?_

"Hearts and flowers? Dating? Ana, that's not something I know."

"I don't know about your world either. Why? Why can't you have a normal relationship?" Her eyes are persistent and fiery and I sigh with frustration.

"I told you, I just _can't._ You'd be out of here if I told you why."

"So there's a reason?" _Shit. She's playing mind games._

"Anastasia-"

"I just don't want to be hurt. I don't want to be used for my body and I don't want to be some girl you just fuck occasionally to escape reality." She whispers.

"Don't you _dare_ say that ever again." I feel hot boiling rage bubble in my stomach and I press an insistent kiss on her indulgent lips. "Your body is beautiful, yes, but so is your mind. Don't you _ever_ think that I want to use you for your body. Submission is about trust, unwavering faith, and giving up control to someone you can rely on. I want to be that person for you." I growl.

She nods. "I'll think about it." She whispers, hugging herself.

"Good girl." I give her one more relieved kiss and step back, reluctantly releasing her. _It's not a no._ She picks up her purse and calls to Grey, who stumbles over from the tipped over wineglass. I'm still surprised that she named him after me, but I'm honored all the same. _Alright Miss Steele, I'll help you out._ "Ana, if you'd like, Grey can stay with me. I have more than enough room. Perhaps you can come by tomorrow after work and drop him off?"

She visibly staggers at my proposal but a beautiful beam overwrites her features. "Thank you Christian! That'd be wonderful. Look Grey, we found you a home! Maybe you can add some color to this place." She coos to the puppy and I laugh. I'm euphoric. _She's considering the proposal. Yes!_

"Good bye Miss Steele." I kiss her hand and she coyly beams. Bending down to face the pup, I foolishly decide to talk to him. "Good bye Grey. See you tomorrow." He gives me a woof and licks my chin unexpectedly. I give him a faltering pat, still reeling from the uncharacteristic display of affection as Ana picks him up and Taylor joins us in the foyer.

"Miss Steele." He gestures at the elevator as it arrives and I struggle to maintain my emotions. _She's leaving the apartment, but she's not fleeing... is she?_

Ana gives me one last smile before entering the elevator and the doors close. I'm all alone and I strangely miss her and the pup already. His piercing crystalline eyes remind me of her and to think, I've just offered him my home. I groan and flop on to the sofa.

 _What've you done Grey? You just let a girl walk in with a dog and offered it a fucking home! How the hell will you take care of it when you can barely heat up your own meals? Fuck!_

My despondent thoughts cease when I think of the fact that Ana will be here tomorrow.

 _Perhaps we could have some fun then..._

* * *

"Andrea, I need the latest MacBook and an iPhone delivered with a dozen white roses tomorrow afternoon at 4 to Miss Anastasia Steele. Ask Barney for the details and her address." I've dialed my secretary at 11:30 PM, but her job description entails that she must be there for me at all times.

"Yes Mr. Grey. Would you like to send a message?"

 _A message? The fuck?_ "Alright..." I trail off.

"Sir?" She prompts me, struggling to hide the astonishment in her voice. _Yeah, yeah. A girl. I can be nice to girls if I want._

"Something like 'I hope your first day of work went well. Congratulations. I look forward to seeing you. Christian.'" I finish. I hear furious scribbling on the other end and smile at Andrea's competence.

"Anything else sir?"

"That'll be all. Email me the shipping arrangements."

"Yes sir. Good night."

I hang up and grin to myself. If this doesn't convince Anastasia to be mine, I don't know what will. I'm too hopped up on adrenaline to go to bed so I decide to work some more. When I open my inbox, there's an email from Flynn from over six hours ago. Interesting.

* * *

 **From:** John Flynn

 **Subject:** Appointment?

 **Date:** September 24th, 2014 17:47

 **To:** Christian Grey

Hello Christian,

I find it rather strange that our last appointment was over two months ago. You talked about a 'mystery brunette' who haunted your dreams, and I assume that you've slipped back into your work. I must say, you're quite preoccupied, as you've refused to see me when I've scheduled over four appointments for you these past couple months. Is everything all right? Is it safe to assume that you haven't dropped off the face of the Earth? Respond ASAP, I'd like to see you on Wednesday.

Sincerely,

John Flynn

Professional Clinical Counselor, Seattle Psychology

* * *

I read over the email childishly, imitating his haughty English accent. Realizing my immaturity, I scoff at myself and reluctantly respond. To my surprise, I realize that I _have_ been busy - dealing with Ros in Europe, closing deals, interacting with Eamon, Miss Steele...

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Recent Developments

 **Date:** September 24th, 2014 23:38

 **To:** John Flynn

Flynn,

I apologize for my lack of communication. I've been entirely busy with running my company and pursuing my 'mystery brunette' as you call her. Of course, you'll be hearing all about that this Wednesday. Shall we say at approximately 7?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I know he won't respond. He's probably asleep. Sighing to myself, I let my mind drift as I read Barney's email about our latest solar-powered tablet. The schematics look great, but there are minor fixes to make. ' _Fred wants to look in at the costs to manufacture this product so I'm still waiting for your approval to send him the budget plan. He really wants to make this work.'_

 _Work..._

Work...

Work.

I snap out of my daze at the word and pick up my phone, dialing Welch. He picks up after a couple seconds and answers in his usual rasp. "Mr. Grey."

"I need a search done on Anastasia Steele. Find me her employer."

"One moment sir." I hear rustling and a grunt and then muffled silence. Following that, there is the unmistakable click of fingers on a keyboard and a nervous tapping.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Still here, Welch."

"She starts her new job as Assistant Commissioning Editor to Yvonne Woods at _Becker & Mayer _tomorrow sir."

"Great. That'll be all."

"Good night sir."

I hang up and run my hand through my hair, contemplating. _Yvonne Woods, huh?_ My wayward thoughts drift through the possibilities of opposing such a massive company, especially one with Woods' wife. Statistics show that it is one of the most successful publishing houses in Seattle, and my view shifts. _Perhaps if I conquer this place_ _ **and**_ _SIP..._ Thinking of the delectable Anastasia, I can't help but feel impressed. _Miss Steele, you must work harder than I thought if you were able to land this job._

I email Ros, telling her about my plan to overpower SIP. Perhaps I can make Woods' life harder by getting to him through his wife. If I can build SIP to oppose _Becker & Mayer, _then conquer both places,I'd be killing two birds with one stone - make Mrs. Woods' life hell and watch Anastasia Steele succeed.

 _Perfect._

I head to bed with my plan in mind, surprisingly excited by the possible outcomes.

Perhaps I can celebrate with Grey tomorrow when he arrives.

* * *

 **I'm glad you guys liked Grey. :) Did you enjoy how he got his name? Did you like his interaction with Mr. G? How do you think he'll change CG's life? Review! ~ HA**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back! Remembered my schedule! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Anastasia's POV**

As Taylor drives me home, I stroke Grey lightly, smiling as I reminisce the origins of his name. The puppy is fast asleep in my lap and I'm saddened at the fact that he'll be leaving me tomorrow. However, that is not the thought dictating my mind right now.

 _Christian Grey. Dominant. Submissive. Punishment. Reward. Red. Pain. Fear. Try._ The words swirl around in my head and my subconscious is watching over my inner goddess, who has gone into a coma. I lay my head against the back of my seat and close my eyes, trying to comprehend what I've just done.

I've just agreed to look over a contract proposed by Christian Grey, Seattle's most eligible bachelor, who is also secretly a _'dominant'._ He wants my submission and my trust so that I can be whipped and tortured in his Red Room of Pain. And I'm actually _considering_ it. What the fuck has my world come to?

I feel the car come to a stop and slowly open my eyes as the door unlocks. Unbuckling myself, I pick up Grey and the contract, which is hidden inside an inconspicuous folder before sliding out. I give Taylor a small smile, which he reciprocates surprisingly.

"Is everything alright, Miss St- er, Ana?"

 _NO!_ Screams by subconscious. "Er- not really, Taylor, but don't worry about me. I'll figure it out." His smile is sympathetic and soft.

"He's a good man. He just had an extremely tough introduction to life..." Taylor trails off and I try to ingest the information though I just want to go home and cry my eyes out.

 _Why me?_

"Thank you for your reassurance Taylor. I hope you drop by again soon. Perhaps we can have a cup of tea sometime."

He smiles humorlessly at my remark and Grey squirms in my arms. We shift both of our gazes to the harmless puppy before Taylor's firm voice startles me. "I don't think Mr. Grey would approve Miss Stee- Ana. Good night."

I blink at him momentarily. _He really is a control freak. Poor Taylor's not even allowed to have a harmless cup of tea with me?_ "Good night, Taylor." I watch with a fidgeting puppy in my arms as the SUV pulls out from the parking lot and I head inside, shivering at the chilled autumn air.

* * *

I'm handling the contract like a champion. My mind is numb with the realization that the one man that I'm attracted to is a dominant. _Fucking fate._ My subconscious swears and proceeds to down another gulp of whiskey, chuckling grimly at the thought.

I circle another discrepancy with my red pen and chew at the end with concern.

" _The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list of foods (Appendix 4)."_ I read out loud quietly.

Grey is snoozing by my side, completely ignoring his bed. Upon the sound of my voice, he blinks awake and lets out an adorable yawn. I grin despite my situation. "Sorry baby. Did I wake you up?" I coo at him and he cocks his head in that charming way that puppies do before crawling towards me. He settles right on top of my lap and I stroke his fur with my left hand, skimming through the rest of the contract with my right.

I stop at the section labeled 'Hard Limits'. _"No acts involving fire play."_ I immediately stop reading and toss the damn packet on the floor. _Fucking fire? Why does he even have to write that down?_ I groan in defeat and place my head in my hands. Unexpectedly, a tear escapes my right eye, followed by another and another. Soon, I'm sobbing.

 _Why me? Why Christian? What happened to this poor man to make him this way?_ I think back faintly to Taylor's words. _He had a tough introduction to life? What does that mean?_

Grey perches in my lap, looking at me with anxiety. His expression melts my heart. _Don't cry! I'm here._ He whimpers and pushes his wet nose past the hands covering my eyes, lapping at my face. Despite my state of mind, I giggle at the ticklish feeling. Paws press into my shoulders and blue eyes stare into mine with unconditional love. "Oh, I'm just a big sap!" I moan, wrapping my arms around him as I flop back on my pillow. Grey wriggles in excitement, his licks getting stronger. I laugh through blurry eyes at the sensation and release him. He flops down next to me and yawns again.

He's soon asleep, but I can't follow. I need a distraction. I grab my phone from my table and look through it. Surprisingly, there are three texts from Seth and _seven_ from Kate. I decide to read a couple.

 _Did you like the dress? :D ~ K._

 _Are you ignoring me? ~ K._

 _Ana, are you okay? Call me! ~ K._

 _Fine, be that way. Just wanted to tell you that I'm staying at Elliot's tonight. Don't wait up and good luck w/ work tmrw! ~ K._

I wince and respond.

 _Sorry Kate! I was a bit preoccupied. c: I'm fine, thx. Dinner went well and the dress was gorgeous! Ttyl xx ~ A._

There's no response, so I decide to look at Seth's texts. They're far more optimistic.

 _Holy shit, he's the cutest thing I've ever seen! ~ S._ He's seen the pictures of Grey that I texted him earlier.

 _I asked Mikey for names and he kept telling me names of the members from the Backstreet Boys -_- ~ S._

 _Wait, now that I think about it, Howie is an adorable name for a dog. 3 ~ S._

The latest text was only sent about half an hour ago, so I decide to answer. I try to stifle my ridiculous grin but fail.

 _Ha! Mikey's amazing xD Anyways, you both are a bit late to the party. I named him Grey. ~ A._

I wait for about 5 minutes and I'm about to give up and go to bed when there's a buzz. I immediately open the new text.

 _Hehe, that's... sentimental. How was dinner with Mr. Hottie anyway? ~ S._

 _Well, I told him that I was bringing a male companion and he didn't sound too happy. Then I showed up with l'il Grey and he seemed to calm down afterwards. I named the pup with Christian, actually. ~ A._

I hit send and chew my lip nervously. The reply is instantaneous.

 _How adorable! Okay, okay, don't hold out on me now Stasia. Did you do it? Is he good in bed? How do you feel? Did he leave you sore? :o I want all the dirty details! ~ S._

I scoff at the text and feel myself blush beet red. I text away furiously, trying to delete my erotic dream and the heated kiss we shared before I left from my mind.

 _Hell no! It was just dinner! I don't even know if I want to see him again! ~ A._

 _What's that supposed to mean? Stasia, is everything alright? ~ S._

 _Crap._ I consider telling him and fresh tears throb at the back of my throat again. Poor Christian. What did his past do to him to damage him this way? If I want to solve the mystery that is Christian Grey, I know I have to honor my promise and the NDA, so I decide not to tell Seth after all.

 _Yeah, everything's fine. I mean, I don't know if I want to see him again because he's so... powerful. He could have anyone he wants, so why me? I'm scared that this is a prank. ~ A._

 _OMG NO, Stasia! How could you think that? He 'wants' you because you're beautiful, inside and out. If he does turn out to be a dick, then me, Kate, Riley, Benji, and Elliot are going to beat him up personally. Then, Mikey will help me ruin his reputation and we can dance on his ashes :3 ~ S._

My subconscious claps for my friend's plan and I giggle at Seth's text. Bringing down Christian Grey's empire is going to be difficult, especially since he's dominating the business world. Regardless, Seth is so sweet and protective for introducing the idea, and I love him even more for that.

 _Thanks Seth. You sure do know how to charm a woman. I'm pretty sure if you weren't gay, then Kate and I would be drooling all over you. 3 ~ A._

There's a pause in the conversation and the tension is cut when the response arrives.

 _Kate? She knows...? ~ S._

I stiffen immediately. _Holy fuck, he doesn't know that she knows! Fix the situation!_ My subconscious screams at me, fanning my inner goddess, who is still in her coma.

 _I swear to you I didn't tell her. On the way to the gala, she heard us whispering in the car about Grey and your 'situation'. She heard everything and she told me about it when we arrived. Please don't be mad. :( ~ A._

 _I'm not mad. I'm actually kind of relieved. You're out of the woods for now, Steele. You better watch your back and tell Kavanagh to keep her big nose out of it. ;) ~ S._

Seth's casual response takes me aback, but his description of Kate balances out the tone.

 _Ooh, she's not gonna be happy about the nose comment. Anyways, enough about me, where are you rn? ~ A._

 _You sure you want to know? ~ S._

 _Ewww, please don't say inside Mikey. ~ A._

 _Shut the hell up Steele! :o You think I'd do that while texting? I reserve those actions for when my fingers are NOT occupied. Besides, I'm in the bathroom. ~ S._

I laugh out loud at his reply and pause as Grey shifts in his sleep. Quietly, I climb under the covers and turn off the lamp, still engrossed in the conversation.

 _You're nasty. ~ A._

 _And you're a sly little witch. The next time you decide to distract me from talking about your dates, at least make the convo a bit more interesting. -_- ~ S._

I scoff before tapping away at the screen.

 _You want interesting Wate? I can be 'interesting'. ~ A._

 _Bring it Steele. ~ S._

 _Okay, well, I once told my dad's boss to 'screw off' because I heard my dad use the phrase on the phone the night before. I thought it meant good-bye in a friendly way. My dad was fired the next day and I didn't understand why. ~ A._

The text arrives with a buzz and I read excitedly.

 _Holy shit! That's amazing! XD Dying of laughter rn. You win for now Stasia. That WAS interesting. ~ S._

I chuckle at his response and glance at the time on my phone.

 _What the hell? It's 11:45! I gtg, I've got work tmrw! ~ A._

 _Night Stasia. Call me if you lose it to Grey and good luck. ~ S._

 _Shut up Wate. Good night. ~ A._

By the time I end the conversation, I'm blushing profusely and feeling strangely chilled to the bone. I sink into a soft sleep with Grey snoring next to me, and realize that I'm more nervous about how I'm going to solve the enigmatic Christian Grey than I am about my new job.

* * *

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"No!" I groan and turn my face away from my phone. I feel a strange wetness on my face and open my eyes to see an insistent mass of fur licking my cheeks. He yips when he sees me awake and runs towards the door, scratching at it. I sit up and look at the clock. _6:15._

"Ugh, you're more annoying than Christian in dick mode." I mutter, turning off my alarm while staring at Grey. I shuffle to let him out and he scurries away immediately, pausing and barking at the front door. Since I don't have a collar for him yet to attach to his leash, I escort him outside and let him do his business.

He trots back inside in front of me haughtily and I roll my eyes at the display. Once inside, I fill up his bowl of water and food and stretch as I walk to my bedroom. A mess of papers is all over the floor and I pick it up hesitantly.

 _Contract, contract, contract!_ Sings my subconscious, still drunk from last night's encounter with the Red Room. I tuck the papers into my workbag and head to the bathroom to conduct my morning routine.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you are the cutest thing! Hello Mister! What's your name? What's your name?" I leave the bathroom and follow the sounds of Kate's cooing. "Oh my gosh Ana, how'd he _get_ in here? We're not supposed to have one!" Kate squeals at me, crouching as her green eyes widen. Her 'girl-next-door' look is mussed.

"Yeah, he snuck in yesterday when I was checking the mail so I decided to keep him."

"Oh my gosh! What's his name?" Kate laughs and falls to the floor as my little shadow climbs all over her, covering her in kisses. I'm a bit jealous, but to be fair, she's the first person he saw today other than me.

"Grey."

Kate stops giggling and raises an eyebrow at me and I can tell the Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition is in town.

"I took him with me to dinner with Christian. Which went well by the way." I add quickly before she can ask for more info. She rises to her feet and bounces to the kitchen, Grey following with a wag of his tail.

"Details!" Sings Kate as she proceeds to slice a banana.

"Well, Christian agreed to take him in. I'm going back to his apartment today to drop Grey and his stuff off." I nod and take a seat at the counter. "Pass me the granola?" I ask, opening a cup of yogurt. Kate tosses me a box of granola and I catch it surprisingly elegantly and mix the two.

"Wow, dancing at the gala, asking you to dinner, taking the dog. He's practically asking you to open your legs wider." Kate says, placing banana slices on her Nutella drenched toast.

"Shut up!" I gasp, flushing at her comment, nearly choking on my breakfast. Suddenly, it doesn't look so appetizing. My stomach has plummeted and joined the contract, waiting patiently in my briefcase.

"So your virginity is still intact then. Good." Kate takes a seat next to me and lets out a large sigh. She turns her sharp gaze to me and it softens. "Look, Ana, I can tell you really like him, but from what I've heard from Elliot and... other people, he's not the best guy. I _really_ don't want to see you hurt, so... just make sure that you're comfortable with this situation. Don't let him pressure you into anything, okay?"

"Okay." I acquiesce and try to hold back my pang of regret. Here I am, worrying poor Kate with my problems when she deserves a much better friend.

"Good. 'Cause if he hurts you, then I'm gonna go all 'Alpaca' on his ass." She smirks slightly as I laugh, my mood lifting. This is why I love Kate.

* * *

" _Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say, that I want it that way!_ " I sing lightly along to the Backstreet Boys, grinning at the memory of last night's conversation with Seth. As I pull up to _Becker & Mayer, _I feel a thrill of anxious energy _._

 _This is it Steele. This is where you'll be working. Free of Grey and Hyde._ I shudder at my subconscious' depressing turn of thought and step out of Wanda, clutching my bag close.

"Morning Anastasia!" Chirps Fiona, the secretary.

"It's Ana, Fiona." I grin.

"Well then, good morning Ana!" She laughs.

I stride into my moderately sized office and leave the door open before greeting Yvonne Woods, the Commissioning Editor that I work for. She's blonde, cheery, and _very_ young even though she's married.

"Anything I can get for you Mrs. Woods?"

"Please, it's Yvonne, Ana. I hear Mrs. Woods and I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law." We chuckle and she gives me a smile before continuing. "I don't believe in such formalities. As far as the title and job is concerned, you're my assistant, but you're quite talented. I'd like you to consider yourself my friend here."

I nod, too stunned to speak. Hyde was never like this. I shake him out of my mind and decide to head back to my office to begin working. I am going to have to keep myself busy to forget about my dilemmas.

Throughout the day, I edit manuscripts, attend two uneventful meetings with some important executives, and have lunch with Fiona. Around 3:30, the buzz of work begins to die down, so I reluctantly pull out the contract.

 _Deep breaths, Ana. It's okay, you might've signed an NDA, but Kate's right. Don't let him pressure you into anything._ My subconscious tries to clear my crowded mind and I nod to myself.

 _Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?_

• _Spanking_

• _Paddling_

• _Whipping  
• Caning _

• _Biting_

• _Nipple clamps_

• _Genital clamps_

• _Ice_

• _Hot wax_

• _Other types/methods of pain_

Appendix 3 is horrifying. I nearly quiver at the list of punishments. My head is fuzzy and numb. Okay, whipping, spanking, and caning I can expect, but hotwax? Biting? _Genital clamps?_ What the fuck? I don't even want to _consider_ the 'other' category. Slowly, I slide the papers back into their folder and into my bag and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Ana?" I jump at the light voice. "Whoa. Sorry!" Laughs Yvonne.

"N-no, it's fine. What's up?" I endeavor to hide my shakiness by concealing my hands under the table, taking deep, calming breaths. The contract is shoved under a stack of manuscripts and thankfully, Yvonne didn't notice.

"I was just heading out for the day. Could you cancel all of my appointments for next Wednesday from lunch onwards?"

I give her a quizzical look, but nod.

She rolls her eyes. "My husband's coming for 'moral support' that day. Apparently some hotshot guy needs to talk to the board, and they're making a huge deal out of it. There's a colossal meeting that will probably last the whole afternoon. I think you'll be attending, actually. So clear up your schedule too."

I'm reminded of Kate and her chatter when Yvonne speaks. Of course, Yvonne is a lot more practical, but her ceaseless chatter can drive anyone crazy. However, I find it somewhat comforting that I don't need to talk as much, so we both have taken a liking to one another.

"Sure. I'll take care of it."

She gives me a beautiful beam. "Thanks Ana. You'll do great here. Don't stay too late!"

"Bye!" I wave as she prances out the door, yelling good-bye to Fiona. I love the laid back atmosphere here and I grin at the pictures that I've placed on my desk.

There's one of me and Kate after graduation. She's laughing and I have a shy smile on my face. There's one of Grey that I took this morning with Kate's Polaroid. He's sitting with his head cocked to one side. Mom, Ray, and five year old me are at the ice cream shop in Montesano in the last picture. He's laughing as I greedily slurp up an ice cream that's taller than my face. My mother is smiling at the two of us.

"Anaaaa! Time to go, I'm locking up. C'mon!" Fiona calls from the front desk. I get up, surprised at the hours. I'm expected to be at work by 7:30 and I can leave by 4. Fiona and I say our good-byes as I walk quietly towards Wanda. I can easily say that I feel thoroughly depressed.

Grey is leaving me today and even though I had him for _one_ day, he's made a huge impact on my life. His innocent charm, thoughtful kisses, and jovial playtime mischief will be missed. I can only hope that he can help heal Christian. Sometimes, animals are better than people.

* * *

"Ana! Come see Grey!" Kate calls as I enter the apartment. I set down my bag and head to Kate's room and nearly trip. Grey is wearing a blue and white striped dog hoodie that says _'I'm Pawsome!'_ on it. He looks pissed and I try to hide my laughter, but fail.

"Oh my gosh Kate, I can't-" I snicker, clutching my stomach.

"It's not funny!" Kate whines. "I took him shopping all day after you left and now we're both a laughingstock." Kate flops on to her bed where Grey is perched and hugs him. He merely looks at her with an expression that says ' _Lady, don't even start. YOU did this to me.'_

"S-sorry. He just look so pissed." I sniffle, wiping the tears of mirth from my eyes.

"Oh, there's some stuff for you in the kitchen, by the way."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting anything..." I step out and sure enough, there's a gorgeous basket of white roses resting on top of the counter. Next to it lie two gift-wrapped packages.

"Ana, I forgot to tell you, I have to go to dinner today with the parental units. Ugh. I wish you could come, but you have to drop off Grey." Kate chuckles at the name, calling from the bathroom.

"Mm hm." I agree distractedly as I read the card.

 _I hope your first day of work went well. Congratulations. I look forward to seeing you. ~ Christian._

The roses are beautiful and I sniff them appreciatively. They smell like rain and a comforting floral perfume. As Kate sings a rendition of some pop song in the shower, I demurely open the smaller package first, taking care not to drop it. Grey sits at my feet, watching.

"What the hell?" I whisper as the unwrapped iPhone box slides out. _A 5S?_ I'm perturbed and in a moment of realization, I open the other package to find a MacBook. _Fucking Grey._ "There is no freaking way I'm accepting these. I mean flowers, I can understand but this is too much!" I throw my hands up in the air, speaking to the puppy by my feet. He merely cocks his head at me.

"You don't care do you?" I sigh. He gets up and trots towards my room, ignoring my question. On an impulse, I stuff the still-wrapped electronics into my workbag and take the roses and Christian's note. I place them on my nightstand. Regardless of the smothering gifts, the gesture is sweet, so I decide to keep the flowers and the card.

* * *

"C'mon buddy!" I smile as Grey trots obediently towards me and I lift him into Wanda's passenger seat. I've loaded all of his toys and gear into Wanda's trunk and somehow managed to fit his bed into the backseat.

I drive cautiously towards Escala, "Let it Be" by the Beatles playing softly in the background. Grey is tired from his day of shopping and he's napping in his seat.

I'm definitely going to miss the little guy. He took up more of my time than I thought and I wouldn't be comforted the next time I'm in tears, unless Kate is there of course. My thoughts shift from work to Grey to Christian and the calming sound of the Beatles soothes my frayed mind.

I park a block from Escala since I don't have access to the garage and walk towards the entrance with Grey following. When I enter the lobby, I spot Taylor immediately.

"Miss Steele." He nods at me impassively. "Mr. Grey is expecting you. Right this way." Taylor gestures towards an elevator and Grey perks up at the mention of his name. Taylor waits until we're both inside.

He presses for the 31st floor and I clutch my workbag tight to my hip. "Taylor, Grey's things are in my car."

"Very well. I will fetch them for you. May I have the keys Miss Steele?"

I nod and hand them over after rummaging through my bag. He takes them as Grey growls at his reflection in the stainless doors.

"Thank you." I say as the doors open. Grey follows me inside and Taylor nods before the elevator doors close again, leaving me alone in a palace with my dog. _Christian's dog._ Scolds my subconscious. I brush her off.

The silence is deafening and I suppress the urge to frantically run away with Grey in my arms. Quietly, I make my way to the entrance of the foyer with Grey quickly trailing behind me.

"Christian? Gail?" I call, listening to the echo. Before I can stop him, Grey trots quickly towards a foreign door and I follow after him in my obnoxiously loud heels.

"Hello? Anyone- oh my gosh." I stop breathing when I enter the miniature library. It's polished and well-kept, with a Billiards table off to the side. The towering shelves beckon and I oblige, running my fingers over the worn covers. I'm captivated, oblivious to my surroundings. _Holy fuck, these are first editions!_

I gasp and pull my hand away.

"Miss Steele?" I shriek and whip around in terror. Grey woofs and runs towards the door, where a mouthwatering Christian Grey stands. His copper hair shines in the dim light of the library and his toned body is emphasized through a light grey suit and a dark tie. I am speechless.

"I-I, um, Grey f-found this room and I followed. Sorry." I apologize, feeling like a rascally child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I chance a look at his face and to my surprise he looks vaguely entertained.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad he found this place. I've been meaning to show you." I nod, still feeling somewhat speechless and turn my attention back to the books. "Anastasia, words cannot describe how happy I am that you're here." His quiet comment catches me off guard and I feel my emotions soaring. _He still wants to beat you._ Scoffs my subconscious.

"Taylor is fetching Grey's things. Can you show me where I can put a dog bed and some food bowls?" I feign ignorance to his admission and he seems a bit startled.

"Of course. Would you like me to take your bag?"

I clutch the bag tightly and shake my head. "No thank you." I whisper, averting my gaze. I can't bear to look at him with the contract and his gifts in my bag. Suddenly, I feel a thousand pounds heavier.

"Right this way then."

* * *

Christian tells me that Grey will be eating in the kitchen and that he'll be sleeping in the Great Room. The fact worries me and I think he can tell, because he asks.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"I don't think Grey will be comfortable sleeping alone. And something tells me you won't be sleeping on the couch just to accommodate him." I say with my eyebrows raised.

He lets out a loud laugh. "No, I won't. He'll learn to sleep alone. He needs it, especially if I'm going to be gone all day."

"He's not just some toy you can just throw into an isolated lifestyle, Christian. He's a _puppy._ He needs attention and affection." I ball my hands into fists at my sides, feeling helpless.

"He'll have Gail and Taylor."

"I didn't name him Grey because of Gail and Taylor." I whisper, more to myself than him. I'm alarmed when he raises my chin to look into my eyes. His are swirling with a mix of unidentifiable emotions.

"Have you thought about it?"

I gulp inwardly. "It's only been a day. I need more time." His finger slides to my bottom lip and he pulls it from my teeth.

"When will you know?"

"I don't know Christian, okay? This is so challenging!" I turn away from him. This is all just too much. My bag thumps against my hip.

"I'm settling into a new lifestyle, one where I'm supposedly independent and free. Then, I meet you, this charismatic, intimidating billionaire who is the _one person_ I feel attracted to. Now, I'm expected to surrender all my control to you and change my lifestyle so that you're in charge. For fuck's sake Christian, I just got out of college, I want to control my own life! How am I supposed to do that when you want to dictate how I eat and work and who I interact with? I'm not even allowed to tell anyone about this!"

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I'm jerked backwards so that the familiar scent of cologne, fresh laundry, and Christian Grey invades my nose. "Please don't be mad." He murmurs, taking a whiff of my hair. My resolve melts away and I sigh.

"I'm not mad... just frustrated."

"I wasn't aware that they were two different things, Miss Steele." He chuckles against my head. I smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day." I admit quietly. We stay like that for awhile, just spooning, watching Grey scamper around. Taylor has already placed the dog bed and toys in the Great Room while we were in the library and Grey's food bowls are in the kitchen.

"I have something to show you. Come on. And bring Grey." He releases me and I sulk as his warmth is pulled away from me. Regardless, I call out to Grey and he races towards me in a flurry of limbs. I lift him into my arms and follow Christian towards his study.

"Wait here."

Grey and I wait outside and I hear rustling and a thump. Then, the door reopens and Christian walks out with something in his hands.

"Here." He holds out a beautiful collar. It's grey leather with small metal studs. Extremely classic, yet somehow elegant, just like the man before me.

"Thank you!" My face-splitting grin is undoubtedly goofy, but I don't care. I place Grey on the ground and take the collar from Christian's outstretched hand. Cautiously, I bend down and let Grey sniff it. He inspects it with clear eyes and his rear end wiggles.

I stand back up and turn my attention to Christian. He's watching me with parted lips. The expression on his face makes my breath hitch and I clear my throat. _Innocent thoughts Steele. Innocent thoughts._ Chants my subconscious.

"Christian, would you like to put on Grey's collar? He _is_ your dog now."

Christian blinks a couple of times and holds out his hand once again. "We'll do it together."

I nod and we both crouch on the floor. Grey wriggles in excitement, jumping up at the two of us to give us kisses. I laugh and even the impassive Christian Grey cracks a smile.

"Alright buddy. Sit." I say firmly. He cocks his head at me, uncomprehending in his excitement. "Grey, sit." His bottom taps the floor and he jumps up again. Christian is watching our exchange, his grey eyes churning with hilarity. "Alright Mr. Control Freak. You try." I say with a huff.

He laughs at my nickname and looks Grey over once. His eyes turn flinty, but have a soft tinge to them. "Sit." He commands firmly. I watch his posture change. Even though he's crouched, he looks like a god, his body tight and unyielding. This is the side to Christian Grey that I don't want to become familiar with.

Grey's butt hits the floor and he sits, his attention focused completely on Christian.

"Good boy." I scratch Grey's sweet spot and he whimpers with pleasure. Christian seems to snap out of his rigid phase and I hold my breath. "Ready?"

He nods and I undo the collar. Christian holds Grey firmly in place as I place the collar around his neck. I try to fasten the buckle, but my trembling fingers aren't helping. Christian's proximity is driving my libido crazy and my inner goddess has awakened from her prolonged coma.

Deftly, Christian's warm hand caresses mine and I stiffen as I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body. When I glance shyly up at him through my lashes, I can tell by his dancing eyes that he felt it too. Not taking his eyes off mine, he fastens Grey's collar securely and stands up, offering his hand to help me up. I take it and stand up. He pulls me against him and I let him, watching the scene unfold in front of me as if I was in another body.

"You look beautiful. Dresses do you justice Anastasia." My breath hitches at the way he says my name and my inner goddess and I silently strain ourselves telepathically. _Kiss me, kiss me dammit!_ We implore him wordlessly and he leans down.

I close my eyes and lean upwards-

" _Woof!"_ We jerk apart and our little audience has his teeth sunk into a sofa cushion. I clap my hand to my mouth in horror as feathers float in the air. They coat the sofa and the ground. Grey grunts and they fly once again into the air, a _rip_ sounding in the large room. The cushion is torn to shreds and I suppress a giggle as Grey sneezes.

I turn to see Christian's reaction and he simply stands, incredulous. He notices my stare and we share an amused glance before bursting into snickering.

"Welcome home Grey." He says after our bout of chuckles has receded.

My heart swells at his words and his carefree attitude.

Maybe Grey will change his life, just like he changed mine.

* * *

 **What do you think of little Grey's antics? I promise the story will pick up from the next chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Your reviews really help me with writing the next chapters! Love you all ~ HA**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the short chapter in advance! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Please say you'll stay for dinner." Christian's quiet voice drifts into my ears. We've cleaned up the living room and Grey is chewing on his rawhide bone in his bed, somewhat quiet for once.

I take a sip of the crisp Sancerre. "Christian, I can't. I have manuscripts to go over."

He snorts. "You're under my power now, Anastasia." He trails his fingers over my arm and my traitorous body shudders. _Don't you dare, Steele._ Warns my subconscious. My inner goddess is begging him to kiss her again, but I side with my subconscious this time.

"No I'm not. I haven't signed _anything_ yet." I step away from him playfully, and he narrows his eyes. They're a swirling mass of darkness and desire. _Holy shit._

" _Yet._ " He emphasizes, stepping closer. Our wine is forgotten and I'm trying to gulp down a golf-ball sized chunk of longing. My blood is pumping faster and my head buzzes with anticipation. "But when you do, you will be mine. And you will accept anything and everything I give you."

And just like that, the spell is broken. I stand up taller and straighten my navy blue skater dress that I wore for work. _Let's get down to business._ "Speaking of, why did you send me the laptop and the phone?"

He stops in his slow advance towards me. His posture becomes rigid, foreign, and I know I'm facing dominant Christian. _Well shit._

"Did you not like them?"

"Liking them is not the point Christian! I can take care of myself. I am a grown woman living in the 21st century, I can afford a laptop and a phone." I chide him despite the fact that I'm scared out of my wits for his reaction.

"Affording them is not the point Miss Steele." His tone mirrors mine and he continues. "I want to lavish you and spend my money on you. I am a wealthy man Miss Steele, and I take care of what's mine."

"I've noticed. But what you fail to realize is that I am not a possession of yours to keep locked away in your ivory tower, so here." I grab my bag from beside my stool and take out the Mac and the iPhone, setting them on the kitchen counter. The wine has made me brave and internally, I'm celebrating at my bravado, but all sensation melts away at Christian Grey's stormy expression.

"Miss Steele, as much as I'd love to have you locked up and trussed in my 'ivory tower' as you put it, I am well aware that you're a self-sufficient woman. As I said, I need to know that you have the best and I fully intend to provide the best for you. Please keep these. They are a gift."

"They're not a gift! Flowers I can understand, but how will I ever repay you for-"

"For fuck's sake, Ana, why can't you accept these? They're a fucking _gift,_ I want you to have them, and you're overthinking everything. Jesus, you're driving me _crazy_!"

I'm disconcerted by his outburst and we collapse into silence. He's gazing out the window, running his hands through his delectable hair and I get a chance to study him. He's truly distressed.

 _Oh my. He really wants this._ My subconscious is startled at the realization and I illustrate her emotions. _He cares!_ My emotions flare and soar, and I'm feeling as light as a feather. I uncross my arms and saunter towards him. His eyes are closed, but they fly open in astonishment as I give him a lingering kiss. He responds, digging his hands into my hair and we pull apart, resting our foreheads together.

"Okay. They're on loan." I whisper, conceding.

"Indefinitely." His low voice is warm and I chuckle.

"No, not indefinitely. Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I'm completely docile."

His mouth sets in a grim line and I smile at his child-like petulance. I lean in and kiss the frown from his lips sweetly.

"You drive a hard bargain Miss Steele, but I'll play along." His dry tone melts my insides and I let out a giggle as we pull apart.

"You're one to talk."

He smiles and grasps my hands. "Do you have to go?"

I nod, somewhat reluctantly and his frown is back. "At least let me drive you."

"Okay."

* * *

The week passes by quicker than I'd like. Work is enticing, but occupying and I get home around 4 or 5 in the afternoon everyday. Kate and I barely have any time to catch up, and I'm stuck between spending time with her and emailing Christian.

On Thursday night, I decide to finally give in and email him the parts of the contract that I'd like revised.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Compromises and Complaints

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 19:25

 **To:** Christian Grey

Dear Sir,

I have reviewed the contract multiple times and I have attached my revisions below. I know with full confidence that you will take my alterations completely seriously and I thank you for that. Please excuse me, I must make dinner for Kate and myself.

Ana

* * *

I attach the document below and take a deep breath. _Relax. He's miles away and he can't hurt you. You'll be fine._ I reassure myself and send the email. Immediately, I shut off my Mac and stand up to assist Kate with dinner before she burns the apartment down.

* * *

"'Night Kate!"

"Good night Ana! Don't forget about tomorrow, I'm picking you up!" She calls from the living room.

Ah yes. _Tomorrow night._ Sighs my subconscious.

Somehow, I've managed to let Kate drag me along to karaoke night with Mia, José, Elliot, and Ethan. I'm beyond nervous to talk to José again. It's been weeks since we've interacted, and I haven't had any intention of doing so until Kate told me that it was time to make amends.

My thoughts are crowding my head, and I decide to take a relaxing bath before entering the enticing world of Christian Grey's emails.

After returning to bed an hour later, I feel wonderful. I've shaved, I smell like vanilla, and my muscles and mind are relaxed. I curl up with my mother's quilt before reopening my laptop. An email sits in my inbox and I open it with an impending sense of doom despite my ease.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Compromises and Complaints

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 19:56

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

The amendments are quite specific and I must say, my admiration for your bargaining skills has multiplied tenfold. You cannot even begin to fathom how much your greeting turns me on. I am elated that you are considering this. You are a brave young woman, and I am in awe of you.

Regarding your alterations, I'm fine with your limits, but I must know that you are eating healthily, and therefore, the food plan is unchangeable. In addition, I want you to meet with the personal trainer four times a week. I need your body strong and supple for what I have in mind, Anastasia. Perhaps we can discuss this over dinner tomorrow night?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

Well shit. This is a dilemma. How do I say 'no' to Christian Grey, a man who gets anything and everything he wants? His egotistical words fill my mind and I scoff, rolling my eyes at the screen. Somehow, I'm excited at the prospect that he can't see me. I'm safe here.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Compromises

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 22:17

 **To:** Christian Grey

Dear Sir,

I've been known to drive a hard deal, and you should know better than to cross paths with me. This is a _compromise_ , is it not? The food and the exercise are non-negotiable points for me. Either they go, or I do. You can make that decision I'm sure.

Ana

P.S. Here is a definition of compromise, just in case you cannot get it through your incredibly thick skull. :)

Compromise

[ **kom** -pr _uh_ -mahyz]

Noun

A settlement of differences by mutual concessions; an agreement reached by adjustment of conflicting or opposing claims, principles, etc., by reciprocal modification of demands.

* * *

I hit send and hug myself in glee. I cannot wait for his response.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Difficult Deals

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 22:22

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele,

Fair point well made as ever. I would not dare cross paths with you and your bargains. I'd much rather _tie_ you to a cross and fuck you senseless. I do miss that smart mouth of yours... Any who consider the strict food and the exercise restrictions gone.

So I have a thick skull now, do I? Well, I have a definition for you:

Sleep

[sleep]

Verb

To take the rest afforded by a suspension of voluntary bodily functions and the natural suspension, complete or partial, of consciousness; cease being awake.

It's late, Anastasia, and you and I have work tomorrow. Go to bed.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

P.S. You still haven't responded about dinner.

* * *

I decide to go all out on my next email as I scoff at his reprimanding tone. He is _not_ my father. Regardless, I feel a reluctant smile creep across my face at his playful tone.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Difficult Deals and Pompous CEOs

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 22:32

 **To:** Christian Grey

Dear Mr. Grey,

Your ostentatious attitude and pompous puff-ballness are a real turn off for me Sir. This is what I meant by dick mode. You have issues. Speaking of issues, how do you have my email? And for that matter, how did you find me at the club and my apartment? Are you stalking me?

If the answer is yes, then please deal with these stalker tendencies by finding a therapist. I _would_ help you find Seattle's best, though I'm sure you've got a whole staff falling at your feet to do so. I'm certain they help feed your tremendous ego.

Unfortunately, as much as I'd love to spend the evening with you tomorrow discussing a contract for our unusual arrangement, I have a prior engagement that cannot be put off. Thank you for the invitation though, that was very gentleman-like, which proves once again that you're not too much of a dick.

How is Grey?

Ana

* * *

That should give him a thing or two to think about.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Language!

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 22:44

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

Miss Steele,

I suggest you watch your tone. Otherwise, you'll find yourself splayed across my knee, begging for mercy and I don't need my staff to do _that_ for me. My palm is twitching with anticipation.

I'll have you know that I pay my shrink handsomely, and I am making progress. My ego is wounded, Anastasia. Dick mode is not as enticing as it sounded before, especially if it is a turn off for you. What is your turn on anyway, Miss Steele? As for Grey, he is intriguing as ever. He ripped up another cushion the other day and pushed Gail into the bath. He's quite the little troublemaker, not so far from you.

Shame about dinner. I was quite looking forward to seeing you. Will you be free this weekend?

Christian Grey

Pompous Puffball & CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I giggle at his title and sigh in relief. Yeah, he's a stalker and he has a therapist, but somewhere in there is just a man looking for a companion. Can I be that confidante for him?

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Sorry Not Sorry

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 22:52

 **To:** Christian Grey

Sorry, but I am not free this weekend, Sir. I have promised Kate a weekend to ourselves, since we seldom see each other outside of dinnertime. I am glad that Grey has made himself at home and I hope he continues to add a splash of color to your ivory tower.

As for my turn on?

You.

Ana

* * *

I chew my bottom lip anxiously and I hear a ping in the inbox.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Enchanted

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 22:59

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

You beguile me Anastasia. Now go to bed.

Christian Grey

Captivated CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

My breath hitches at the thought of his lovely face and I breathe out a sigh of longing. Despite his difficult needs, I realize that I've missed him all week and I feel foolish for wanting to avoid him. How can a man turn me on with four words through an _email_?

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** Enchanted

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 23:07

 **To:** Christian Grey

Ditto, Sir.

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Enchanted

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 23:13

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

GO TO BED.

Christian Grey

Captivated & Palm-Twitching CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

 _Alright, alright! Jeez!_

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** SHOUTY CAPITALS

 **Date:** September 28th, 2014 23:17

 **To:** Christian Grey

STOW YOUR TWITCHY PALM.

Good night, Sir. I hope you have pleasant dreams. I know I will. :)

Ana xx

* * *

There's no response so I assume he's taken his own advice and gone to bed. I shut off my laptop and place it on my desk before crawling under the covers and switching my light off.

* * *

"Ana, just a little more, hang on. Kate, where's the fucking black?" Mia hisses at my vanity. I grimace as I feel the poking tip of the eyeliner against my eyelid. Mia finishes with a flourish.

It is five in the evening and Kate, Mia, and I are getting ready for karaoke in Kate's bedroom.

"There. Okay, stay still!" Warns Mia, holding a tube of harlot red lipstick to my lips. I shake my head violently, my eyes widening.

"Oh no! No no no, I am _not_ wearing that color."

"Ana, we told you already. You either choose the outfit or the makeup, not both. You chose the outfit, so we're taking care of the makeup. Now, shut up." Huffs Kate, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She's wearing a white tank top and ripped blue jeans, watching us as she pins her hair back in a ponytail.

Mia is gorgeous, dressed in a pink tube top dress. She sweeps the lipstick over my lips and lets me look in the mirror. I'm in a WSU t-shirt and my favorite faded jeans with daring make up. It's a different combination, but not bad.

"Okay, let's go!" Kate stumbles into her heels and trots out the door, followed by a graceful Mia. I give myself another disapproving once over and follow reluctantly.

* * *

"Whoo!" I clap enthusiastically, downing some beer as Mia exits the stage from her little Beyoncé number. She joins Ethan, flushed and bright-eyed and he whispers something to her. They're giggling as Kate and Elliot debate about Androids and iPhones.

"Hey." José slides into the booth next to me and I smile at him. We've made up and I've forgiven him. Though at first, we were extremely awkward towards one another, he took to the stage and sang One Direction's _Steal My Girl,_ immediately earning my forgiveness.

 _No one_ should be exposed to the shame of singing a One Direction song, and he was, so how could I _not_ forgive him?

"Another beer?"

"No thanks. I think I'll watch for awhile."

He nods and we settle into a comfortable silence, observing the participants. Kate is dancing to another perky blonde's rendition of _Rather Be_ when her attention shifts to me. Her eyes narrow and I feel myself panic.

"Oh shit." Before I can leap up out of my seat, Kate grabs my arm and hoists me up. José watches us wrestle in amusement, like he's done for four years, and Kate finally wins.

"Oh no you don't Steele. We've all had our turn." She drags me towards the stage and deposits me at the center. She walks off before I can protest and the entire establishment's attention is on me.

I gulp, trembling visibly. José gives me a wave and Elliot offers me a reassuring nod. I choke down my fear.

 _You can do this Steele. You're in the shower, you're in the shower, you're in the shower._ Chants my subconscious, trying to imagine the audience in their underwear.

I take a deep, cleansing breath and step up to the microphone after shakily choosing a song.

" _You got holes in your jeans and few in your heart. You don't know what it means to me, to watch you fall apart. 'Cause you're broken and bruised, but I can hold you through. I'll take you in my arms tonight, just me and you. Baby, in a heart beat, I'll take you with me I just wanna get to know you. You're throwing me off beat, so I can't breathe, I just wanna get to show you. If we're falling apart, I will fight for your heart. I can be your shield, I'll fight on the field, baby, when life gets colder, I'll be your soldier._ " I sing the words quietly at first, but I gain momentum as I feel the words speak to my soul.

The power of these words sings through me. _Christian, please let me in!_ I sing like he's watching, hoping he's watching, and I wish with all of my heart that Grey and I can heal him. This man has had a tough past, and he deserves a normal life. I'm willing to dabble myself in the darkness to bring him into the light. At this moment, I know I can.

I finish the song to tremendous applause and open my eyes. Kate is cheering and Ethan, Mia, and José are clapping loudly, yelling their support. Elliot is giving me a nod of approval.

"Ana, that was _amazing_!"

"Thanks. Karaoke's not so bad after all." I grin. She laughs and we all sit down for another round of beers.

* * *

I'm thick into the midst of a heated conversation about the consequences of drug abuse when my phone pings. Thinking it's Yvonne with some updates on a new project we've taken up, I excuse myself to read the text.

 _Great body, intelligent remarks,_ _ **and**_ _an angelic voice? You are quite the package, Anastasia! Keep up the great work and btw, a little birdie told me that a certain monochrome man will be receiving this little performance of yours. I hope you're ready, because I sure am! xx_

Holy fuck. My heart stops as I crane my head around, nearly getting whiplash. No one I recognize is here, but I know I'm being watched. This, however, is the least of my concerns.

Okay, yeah, maybe I got a bit enthusiastic about how I wished Christian could hear my song, but when I came back from my high, I realized how immature that was. I can't express my feelings to this impulsive man through a _song._ I'm panicking at this point. If Christian hears this song, there is a 99.99% chance of him leaving me... he'll think I'm too attached, or obsessive even. What will I do if he leaves me?

I choke back my sob because now, my worst nightmares are coming true.

Christian Grey is going to see me sing.

* * *

 **Things are heating up! Anyways, just a quick note: Anastasia and Christian negotiate everything so that the amended contract is exactly the same as in the book. So yes, Ana says no fisting, no suspension, etc. And Christian offers more. This just happens by email, and not in person. Just clarifying for any confused people. The story should be picking up from here on out. Review with your thoughts! Love you guys ~ HA**

 **Song: Soldier by Before You Exit**


	28. Chapter 28

*****IMPORTANT STUFF AT THE BOTTOM! ~ HA*****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Yes, I'll get Stephen right on that. Haha, okay good bye." I hang up and scribble away at a manuscript that Yvonne had given me that morning.

It is Wednesday and it has been six days since I've even remotely communicated with Christian. I've been so frightened about him receiving the video of me singing that I've somehow managed to ignore his emails, texts, and calls.

I've kept myself occupied with work, cooking, cleaning, and Kate, accompanying her to gigs for the Seattle Times (which she is now working for). The other night, we even caught a glimpse of Beyoncé, who we were supposed to interview. We never got an opportunity since she left the restaurant hastily after noticing the paparazzi outside.

I'm shocked that Christian hasn't shown up at my doorstep, since he knows where I live already, no thanks to his stalking problems. I know that I should be terrified that this wealthy, powerful man has tabs on me, but somehow, since it's him, it feels... different.

Protective, almost.

The phone rings again, interrupting my reverie. "Anastasia Steele."

"Hello Ana. Are you busy?" Yvonne's voice is calm and collected through the phone. At this point, I've got my right hand scribbling at another discrepancy in the manuscript, my left hand typing out a long email slowly, and my ear jammed into the phone. 'Busy' doesn't begin to cover it.

"No, what's up?" I say anyway, much to the annoyance of my subconscious.

"Well, the meeting begins in about an hour and I just wanted you and Fiona in my office in fifteen minutes to prep."

"I'll be there." I hang up to finish the day's assignments and I somehow manage to do so while maintaining my sanity.

When I look up, it's only been about ten minutes. I relax into my chair and let my thoughts consume me.

 _She'd make a great submissive!_ Shouts my inner goddess.

 _No, she wouldn't! They didn't do anything but make out so far! What's she going to do when he asks for kinky sex? She's still a virgin for Christ's sake!_ Screams my subconscious.

 _You think I don't know that? Maybe she wants to be deflowered by this man!_ Huffs my inner goddess, hugging herself.

 _All this over a guy. Why can't she just find the common sense to say no to his kinky fuckery and leave?_ Sighs my subconscious, flopping on to her sofa with a martini in hand.

 _Because she has feelings for him, duh! You can't just keep rearing your ugly head into these matters. If this were all up to you, she'd be a crazy cat lady, knitting for fun._ Snaps my inner goddess.

I groan and thump my head on to my desk. My subconscious is right - why can't I leave Christian Grey alone? He sent me the altered contract and I looked over it once again. I still didn't like the looks of not being able to touch him or look at him. Why? Why is this beautiful, charming, sexy man the way he his? Why are all the beautiful things in life always so sad?

I ponder the questions and my life-changing decision. It's simple- if I say yes, I will be introduced to a world of pain, but keep a beautiful man in the process and if I say no, I'd be walking away with my sanity and virginity.

I trace my fingers over the picture of the little pooch on my desk and smile. I miss him.

"Ana? Come on, we gotta go!" Fiona cheerily knocks at the open door and I sigh.

"Be right there, Fi. You go on ahead."

She bobs her head enthusiastically and bounds out. She's too energetic, but I can't imagine a better secretary or friend. I examine myself in the full-length mirror that I've squeezed into my office.

I'm wearing a tight black touran dress with black ankle strap heels. I would usually dress comfortably, but Yvonne told me to wear my best, so I tried. I reach into my excessively large wardrobe, which is in the corner of the room by the mirror and grab my make up pouch. I dab on a touch of mascara and some chapstick before grabbing my phone and notepad and head out to Yvonne's office.

* * *

"Alright ladies. We've got ten minutes, so go ahead and use the utilities." Fiona and I are terrified and we exchange wide-eyed glances. The briefing was intense. Somehow, Yvonne notices our looks. "You two are totally going to mess this up." Yvonne says sarcastically with a scoff. Fiona giggles nervously.

"That's better. Hey, our company hangs in the balance, but so what? We're not going to be the only ones responsible _if_ we do end up selling. This is simply a board meeting we're attending out of protocol. Now let's go give this hotshot prick a piece of our minds." Yvonne ends her fiery speech and I'm reminded even more of Kate. I give her a weak smile and Fiona rushes out to make a phone call. I decide to head to the bathroom.

After using the amenities, I stare at my ashen face in the mirror and blow a strand of hair from my forehead. This is going to be a _long_ meeting. If Yvonne's husband's here, it must be more serious than she's letting on. I wash my hands and step out, greeted by Fiona.

"Ready ladies?" Yvonne has a file in her hand and a man is at her side. He's tall, square-jawed and model-like. "Oh, this is my husband, Hunter Woods."

Fiona squeaks out a hello followed by a blush, but I feel oblivious to his good looks. No one can really compare to Christian at this point. My eyes widen. _Holy shit Steele, did you really just think that?_ I shift myself out of my trance and shake his hand. His glazed green eyes are a bit unsettling, but Yvonne's chosen well. They both look like they should be on the cover of Vogue or something.

Fiona and I follow the Woods, murmuring about the week's events.

"Howard's new haircut makes him look like a mushroom." Says Fiona. I try to cover my laugh, but I fail as we enter the conference room. The normally empty space is packed with officials in groups, debating and laughing.

"Can we sit in the back?" I ask Fiona. When I look at her, I realize she's mirroring my expression - eyes wide with fear and mouth agape. These are some of the most powerful people in publishing.

Fiona nods, wordless for once and we're about to take vacant seats at the very end of the table when Yvonne glances over her shoulder at us. A frown forms on her lovely face as her brow furrows.

"Oh no you don't. Get up you two, we're right at the head of the table with Hunter here."

Fiona and I go pale. This is overwhelming. My second week and already, there's a meeting in which the whole company could change in a heartbeat.

 _Fucking fate! Always up to something!_ Curses my subconscious. My inner goddess has made amends with her and they're both curled up together on the couch like old friends, drinking sodas and watching the scene unfold before them like a movie.

I am seated between Yvonne and Fiona, two seats away from the head of the table, reserved for the 'hotshot prick' as Yvonne says. I unpack my notepad and a pen and take a large gulp of water from the glass in front of me. I'm a bit more relaxed now that I know I won't be talking at all this meeting. I'm merely here to take notes and send them out to the office afterwards.

 _You've got this Steele._ Reinforce my subconscious and inner goddess. They're unbelievably peaceful and lazy, lounging about.

"Everyone, everyone! Please take your seats!" Announces a short man with a bowl cut. Fiona and I exchange amused glances and suppress our giggles at Howard. Everyone proceeds to take their seats and men and women in sharp suits are everywhere. Many of them give me and Fiona small smiles. The general murmurs and buzz die down and everyone's attention is on Howard.

"The meeting will begin in five-" He is interrupted when the door flies open.

An all too familiar voice drifts across the room and demands everyone's attention. "My apologies. Seattle's morning traffic can be unbearable."

Every nerve in my body jumps to attention and my inner goddess shrieks in joy, jumping up and down. _He's here! He's here!_ My subconscious has fallen off the couch. There are a couple laughs and I gulp as a recognizable penetrating grey gaze settles on me.

"Holy fuck." Fiona is agape and her whisper sums up my thoughts. Yvonne gives her a disapproving look and I watch in fascination and anxiety as he saunters by me. His heavenly scent fills my mind and I find myself needing to cross my legs and take another gulp of water. My heated cheeks flame further as he settles into his chair and swivels around casually to face the board, as if he does this every day, which he probably does.

"Let us begin."

 _How does he do that?_ I am in awe of this beautiful, yet flawed man. He has captured my libido and my interest, entirely.

* * *

The meeting is almost at an end and I've taken a shit ton of notes. There are questions, answers, comments, concerns, and complaints. Christian doesn't glance once in my direction, ignoring me completely, and I find myself childishly pouting. He is not backing down, with the board or with me. He wants this company and I have an inkling that I know why. The sensible part of me is furious, but the other half is still numb from the fact that he's _here_ -in the room.

"I'm willing to do what I need to in order to bring _Becker & Mayer _to its full potential. I have the resources and the capital to do so. I cannot comprehend what the problem is." Christian says assertively addressing at Michael, the head of the board and the CEO.

I let out a snort of annoyance before I can stop myself and in the deafening silence, it is more than audible. Christian's cold gaze settles on me and I see the ghost of a smile dancing in his eyes. Everyone's watching us. _Shit._

"Is something funny Miss-?" He questions quietly. _Oh, so we're playing this way are we, Grey?_

"Steele. Nothing is funny Mr. Grey. I was merely thinking about how insensitive people can be. Especially when they're higher up the pecking order."

Fiona gawks at me and Yvonne tries to hide her smile behind her long fingers. She gives me the lightest nod of approval and I shift my heated stare back on Grey. He looks mildly amused.

"Insensitive? How so?"

I straighten my posture and deliberately bite my lip, pretending to contemplate my response as I raise my eyes to the ceiling. When I look over at him, he looks impassive, but I know I've gotten to him.

"Because Mr. Brown here," I give Michael the sweetest smile I can muster and turn my gaze back to Christian, who is still poker-faced. "Spent his foundational years forming this company from the ground up. Now, you're asking for him to give it up for a sum of money. Some people _may_ like to lose all control for others, but not all do." I interject a bit of personal honesty into my statement and I can see his flinty look remain the same. I'm infuriated that he hasn't seen my point yet.

"Thank you Anastasia." Michael Brown gives me an appreciative grin, which I reciprocate.

"You're welcome _sir._ " I emphasize the word to Brown and Christian's eyes flare. They're filled with nothing but unadulterated anger. _Good. Now you know how I feel. No one messes with my career. Not again._

"Alright. Thank you Mr. Grey. The board and I will discuss the matter and try to arrive at a decision." Brown says, sensing the impending tension in the room. Fiona is at a loss for words as the bustle of people surrounds us once again.

"Great job, Ana! We need more people like you to speak their minds." Yvonne stands and I go to shake her hand but she pulls me in for a hug. Hunter gives me a small smile. Fiona squeals and hugs me afterwards as well.

"Oh my gosh Ana, that was _amazing_! I wish I was as brave as you!"

 _Oh Fi, I'm just a coward with a dominant chasing after me... one who is in the same room as us right now!_ Explains my subconscious with exasperation.

"Thanks. Can you grab me some tea from the café? We can hang out in my office."

"Sure."

"Great." We part and I pick up my notes. I want to type them up before I forget.

* * *

I'm rifling through the filing cabinet, searching for a document, when there's a knock at my open door.

"Fi, you know you don't have to-oh." I gasp as my eyes flutter to the heartthrob before me. He steps inside and shuts the door, locking it with a click. He looks hungry, in a predatory way and I need to lean against my desk for support. He looks absolutely yummy, dressed in a sharp grey tweed suit and a light grey tie. His eyes glint dangerously in the soft light of my office and I nearly convulse when he steps closer.

"Sir? Really? You're driving me insane Ana." He murmurs.

"The feeling is mutual, _sir._ " I clear my throat, my voice unexpectedly throaty.

I can hear his sharp gasp. "Anastasia."

He lunges at me, and I'm pinned, my behind to my desk and my front to his. We writhe against one another, moaning and grinding. Before I know it, I'm seated on the desk with his hand on my zipper, pulling it down. His tweed jacket itches against my skin and it feels delightful and wanton at the same time.

A small part of my mind is grinding with Grey while the other is screaming at me. _Stop! You're a virgin, and you're mad right now, remember?_

The realization sets alarm bells ringing in my head and I suddenly feel clear-headed. I hesitate against his demanding lips and he seems to sense it because he stops.

"What is it Ana?"

"Christian, you can't do this."

"Do what? Fuck you in your office? Oh yes I can, and I will. Now."

"No. You can't do _this._ " I gesture to my office and at the ceiling, waving my arms. "You can't buy this company just because I work here. Poor Brown. What would you do if someone did this to GEH?"

He pauses, considering, I think.

"Please don't interfere with my career. I've had enough of that already." I whisper. His thoughtful look settles on me and he holds out his hand. I quizzically take it and he pulls me down from my desk and zips me up. We're both facing my mirror.

"Hmm, heels are a good look for you Miss Steele." He whispers against my ear as he finishes. Delicious tingles run up and down my spine and I shudder against him.

" _Just_ heels?" I tease. I feel his smile against my hair as he nuzzles my head.

"I wouldn't know. I have yet to get you naked. You still haven't accepted and I can't do anything to you until you do. I'm not a very patient man, Miss Steele."

"It's Miss Steele now, is it?" I pout and he stares at me through the full-length mirror.

"I'm extremely serious Anastasia. Why haven't you answered my emails? I've been worried sick."

His admission brings a multitude of emotions to the front of my mind. Relief is the dominating feeling, however. So he hasn't received the video of me singing, yet. Good.

"I-I've been busy."

"So busy that you chose to help Miss Kavanagh with her career in your spare time?"

I gasp. "How do you-? Oh, I forgot, you're a stalker. I'm guessing you haven't sought out proper help yet."

He chuckles against my hair, the rumbling sound resonating through my body. It's a sexy sound and I endeavor here and now to coax it out of him more.

"I told you Ana. I pay Dr. Flynn enough to help me through my... 'issues' as you say. Nevertheless, you're not off the hook yet."

"Ana?" I'm about to respond to his inquiry when there's a loud rap at the door and I jump away from Christian. I giggle at his frustrated expression and there's another knock at my door.

 _Shit._

* * *

"Er, give me a moment!" I yell, panic flooding my senses. Fiona can't see me here with Christian! "Quick, in here!" I hiss, grasping his hand while pulling him towards the wardrobe. It is large, taller than me, and I hope it will be large enough to accommodate Grey.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes!" I snap, ushering him in. He fits perfectly and there's a bit of room for him to wiggle around. "Don't go to Narnia." I warn. The humor is evident in my voice despite the stressful situation and I quickly shut the doors, leaving one slightly propped open so he can breathe.

On an impulse, I straighten up the things on my desk that were knocked over from when we were kissing and blush at the memory. I take one last look at myself in the mirror, willing myself to stop flushing and try to look a bit duller. After fixing my hair, I open the door to a suspicious Fiona.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"I didn't want to be distracted while I was typing up my notes. Sorry." I say quickly, not missing a beat. She raises an eyebrow at me and steps inside, peering around. My heart stops as she approaches the corner with the wardrobe and the mirror.

She turns around, clutching our drinks in a cardboard tray and sighs. "Fine, you win this time, Steele, but I know you were up to something. I hope you weren't smoking." I grimace and she lets out a laugh. "Just kidding. Here."

"Thanks." I take my tea from her gratefully and sip, relaxing.

"So, that was _awesome_."

I frown. "What?"

She picks at her cookie. "Standing up to Grey like that. I know _I_ couldn't do that." She fawns. I frown.

"It wasn't that hard."

" _Wasn't hard?_ Ana, did you even _look_ at the man? He was hot! Shit, the things I'd do to him..." She trails off, fanning herself. I flush beet red, mortified that the man she's talking about is currently listening to us talk in _my_ wardrobe. At the same time, I feel a twinge of jealousy. Okay, I admit it, I feel a certain possession over him.

 _He's mine._ My inner goddess scowls at Fiona, who is sipping her latte, waiting for my response.

"Oh, I don't know. I heard he's gay." The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and I know that I've earned a spanking. Or worse.

"Shame." Fiona sighs, rolling her eyes. "Why all the hot ones?" She raises her hands to the heavens, as if pleading with God. We both chuckle and my wave of envy subsides. _She's not competition. Just another fangirl._ Thinks my inner goddess, flipping her hair haughtily over her shoulder.

"Anyways, I overheard one of the board members at the café. They're considering selling anyway. Apparently the company isn't doing as well as it used to. The peak of business was over a year and a half ago."

My heart constricts and I can see in my mirror that my face is troubled. "No, they can't sell!" My voice is louder than I intend and Fiona notices.

"Ana, chill. It's not like we'll be affected. We're merely the worker bees." She rolls her eyes again and flops into a chair. I sit behind my desk, abandoning my tea. My legs feel like jelly. _If they sell, our career is done for..._ My subconscious paces the room, stressed, shouting at me to fix the situation somehow.

"I just don't like the fact that things are starting to change already."

"Hey, it'll be okay. Like I said, the only thing that'll change will be management."

I nod, feeling numb. We talk a bit more about Howard and the week's assignments and I momentarily forget about the dilemma in the wardrobe. That is, until I hear a muffled thump.

Thankfully, Fiona chooses that exact moment to yawn loudly and I realize that she needs to go.

"Hey Fi, I really enjoyed this, but I need to finish typing this stuff up."

"Oh right! Sorry!" She jumps up, her disarming energy back. She grabs her things and heads to the door. "See ya tomorrow!" She shuts the door as she leaves. Immediately, I leap up and dash to the wardrobe to open the doors. A very disarming Christian Grey stares back at me with barely contained amusement.

"Is she always that forward?"

"You have no idea." I grin widely as he steps out and stretches. I could watch his feline-like grace forever, but remembering my place, I avert my gaze.

"Why do people always assume I'm gay?" He murmurs to himself. My eyes shoot up to meet his and he looks mouth-wateringly entertained.

"Because there are never pictures of you with any girls." I retort. He raises a questioning eyebrow at me, seemingly in thought.

"All right Miss Steele. What do you say we take one now?"

"What?" I gape at him, aghast. _Did he just say that?_

"Take a picture with me Anastasia." He says, holding out his hand. How can he make such an innocent request sound so provocative?

"O-okay." I place my hand in his tentatively and he pulls me into his arms with a flourish.

He props his phone up on my desk and steps back, still holding me. His arm is draped around my waist and he's staring seriously at the camera. I can't take my eyes off of him. His eyes dart to mine momentarily. "It's on a 30-second timer." He clarifies in a low voice. He looks heart-stoppingly gorgeous and I let out a small sigh.

 _Oh fuck. It's now or never, Steele. Are you willing to go the distance with this man? Lose everything to him and get nothing near what you want?_ My subconscious is demeaning, but deep down in my heart, I already know the answer.

"Yes."

* * *

This one word, which just came out of the blue, has a profound effect on Mister Grey. He's frozen to the spot, his mouth hanging open in a perfect 'o'. He looks glorious; all tousled hair and excited grey eyes. A true Kodak moment. I wish that I could snap a picture of his priceless expression, but we still have fifteen seconds left on the timer.

"What?" He rasps quietly.

"Yes." I whisper.

His audible gasp makes me smile and before I can comprehend it, his mouth is on mine, kissing me sweetly. _Oh my._ I didn't think he was capable of this. I respond with equal fervor and wrap my arms freely around his neck, twisting my hands in his luscious locks. He rests his hands on my waist and there's a flash. We pull apart and he grins.

"That's a first Miss Steele."

I smile mischievously up at him. "The hiding in the wardrobe or the picture?" I ask jokingly. He lets out a chuckle and I practically beam. I love making him laugh.

"Both."

"Hmm." I breathe in his comforting scent and we stand there, staring at each other, lost in thought for minutes, or hours, I can't tell.

"What are you doing to me Anastasia?" He questions. His gentle hands cup my face and one of his long fingers tucks a tendril of my hair behind my ear. I lean into his touch instinctively, my breath ragged and wanting.

 _No Christian. The question is, what are you doing to_ _ **me**_ _?_

* * *

 *****IMPORTANT STUFF*****

 **One, a lot of you guys are complaining about Christian's personality and how he's an ass... well, to be honest, that's kind of the point, right? XD Dominants are not as fluffy and sweet as Christian Grey at the end of the trilogy. Christian needs to be an ass now, so that Ana can really change him. I hope you guys can understand that it's a part of him that'll change with time and Anastasia.**

 ****Two, do you guys want to see some more explicit content in the coming chapters? Personally, I'm not a fan of such sexual content, but if it's what you all want, it's what you'll get. Please review with your answers, because this is the most important question as of now!****

 **Three, I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you guys with Ana's decision! :( I hope that you can still stick with me for the rest of this story because things get a lot more interesting from here. I promise you that I have a lot more fluff and drama planned for our favorite couple. Review with your thoughts and please don't forget that I love you all, despite your opinions of my story or me!**

 **Another chapter coming tomorrow!**

 **~ HA**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry guys! This file got corrupted and I had a class all day today, and I just got it fixed! Please forgive me! :( ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Christian's POV**

When I go to bed on Friday night, I ruminate over the week's events.

I could barely leave Anastasia's office on Wednesday without a shit-eating grin on my face. _Holy hell. She said yes._ This woman throws me curveballs at every turn. And I love every second of it. I knew immediately that Flynn would have a field day when he found out about her acceptance.

Speaking of Flynn...

* * *

" _Ah, welcome back Christian! So good to see you after, what? Two months? How did you ever fare without me?" His unintentionally haughty accent and sarcastic tone irks me._

" _I suppose a man of your high caliber is aware that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, John." I remark through gritted teeth._

 _He raises an eyebrow at me. "It seems you've become well-acquainted with it as well."_

 _Goddamn it Flynn. I mutter incoherent curses under my breath and he lets out a low laugh._

" _Alright, enough with the idle banter. Let's get down to business. Who is this mystery brunette that you've been pursuing?" He perches on the edge of his seat, as if he's about to hear the juiciest piece of gossip._

 _Finally, something I can talk about. "Her name is Anastasia Steele."_

 _He gives me a pointed look. "Well? Go on!" He nudges. I let out a reluctant sigh. It seemed like a good idea to share my thoughts about Anastasia, but now that I'm actually here, I don't want another man prying about her._

" _She's beautiful- innocent, witty, and infuriating. All at once." I admit softly with a smile. I think of her quiet confidence and her attractive flush._

" _Hmm." Flynn takes a moment to write something down on his notepad and he looks at me over the top of his glasses. "Tell me about the innocence."_

 _I take a deep breath. Where to begin? "She's so... beautiful. She thinks her clumsiness is an object of embarrassment, but if I'm to be honest, I find that it's what makes her all the more attractive. I've never met such a shy woman before. It's... stimulating." Flynn scribbles on his notepad furiously and I pause before continuing. "She's not aware of my lifestyle, so I've had to introduce her to it. I've asked her to become my submissive. She's seen my room and the contract. Even signed the NDA."_

" _Wow Christian. You move fast."_

" _You have no idea." I say dryly. He gives me an irritated look._

" _I'm happy that I'm clueless about how you move. Anywho, how do you think her persona will affect you in your environment?"_

 _I pause. I've never considered that question before and I find myself deliberating my response before replying hesitantly. "Quite frankly, it turns me on. I want to teach her and train her to cater to my every need. I want her to forget about her surroundings and just think in the moment. She overthinks everything."_

" _Interesting. Earlier you mentioned her wittiness and how she infuriates you. Care to elaborate?" Murmurs Flynn. He's abandoned the notepad and is hanging on to my every word._

" _She has a way with words. She both beguiles me and angers me."_

" _You're not giving away much, Christian." Chides Flynn. Jeez, what the fuck does he want? An essay?_

" _She's rebellious, alright? She refuses to accept anything I give her and she won't tell me her decision. It's been over a week since she's contacted me. I'm going insane. And then, she goes on to lecture_ _ **me**_ _about control. Can you imagine?" I am incredulous when Flynn lets out a chuckle._

" _You both sound like contradiction, personified."_

 _I let out a snort. "She's gone as far as to give me a dog."_

" _What?" Flynn stops mid-laugh and gazes at me. "Tell me about this."_

 _And so, I recount to him the story of Grey and even how I got him his collar. Flynn nods at me in approval._

" _Hmm. Do you feel that the environment in which you live has changed?"_

" _Hell yes. He nearly drowned Gail in the bathtub the other day. He's even distracted Taylor so much that he nearly forgot to pick me up from work once. The apartment has become a lot more... noisy than I'd like." I growl._

" _What's his name?"_

" _Grey." I say and despite my mood thinking about the little devil, I can't help the smile that twitches the corners of my mouth. Fuck._

 _Flynn's expression mirrors mine- barely contained amusement. He makes a sparse note on his notepad and looks back up at me, somberly. "How are the nightmares?"_

 _What the fuck? How can he change the subject so quickly? I can feel myself go pale and I manage to choke out a one-word response. "Fine."_

 _He gives me a barbed look. "I mean it Christian. When was your most recent one?"_

 _I frown. The prospect of discussing my nightmares is always uncomfortable, but now that I think about it, a certain blue-eyed brunette has dominated the majority of my dreams. I feel my mood shift gloomily again. After I'd sent her the revised contract, she hadn't spoken to me for over a week. Had I done something wrong? Was she busy? Did I scare her off?_

 _No. The last thought is unbearable, and I bring myself back to the present situation._

" _Er, over a week ago." I admit, nodding to myself. That sounds about right. It was about... her._

 _Flynn looks up from his notepad, and this time, he does nothing to hide his expression. Jaw open, eyes glinting with disbelief, and hand paused halfway to his paper, he looks like the epitome of surprise._

" _A week? What are you dreaming about instead?"_

 _I set my mouth in a firm line. He doesn't need to know the fine details. "Her." I say simply._

 _Flynn blinks twice, looking lost, and I watch in fascination as he regains his composure and starts to scribble on his notepad. He takes a deep breath._

" _Very good Christian. You are making tremendous progress. Anastasia sounds like a remarkable young woman. And Grey sounds quite boisterous. The only thing I don't comprehend is your exasperation about her rebelliousness."_

 _I frown at him. "What do you mean you don't understand? It's there in black-and-white. I like control over the people and things around me. She doesn't like that about me, so she rebels against me, and I can't do anything about it which sets me off." I shrug and his face brightens._

" _Exactly! Don't you see? You're infuriated that she's rebelling against you, but in reality, she's only doing so to protect herself. In her own way, she's just like you; she's only trying to live her own life. I'm happy that you've inadvertently realized her feelings. It means you're beginning to become aware of the people around you. She's changing you Christian."_

 _I feel my frown deepen. No. No, no, no. I am my own person. I will_ _ **not**_ _lose control over my life and my emotions because of a submissive. No. I am not opening up to anyone._

 _I stand up and he does too. "Flynn." We shake and I head out abruptly._

* * *

Wednesday's trip to Flynn fades to the edges of my mind as I feel a strange wetness on my face. I let out an uncharacteristic groan and peel my eyes open to find unnerving blue eyes gazing back at me. As I sit up in surprise, I realize that sunlight is slowly pouring into the room. A quick glance at my clock tells me it's 6:49 in the morning. _Shit._ Yeah, it's Saturday, but I've slept too long and too well. It's an uncomfortable feeling.

An excited mass of fur demands my attention by reaching for my face again and I grunt in response. "Down." Immediately, the lump of fur descends from the bed and his bottom thumps against the ground. "Never again. Understand?" I give him a glare and he cocks his head at me, panting.

"Fuck off Grey." I hiss. Another squint at the clock tells me it's 6:51. "Fuck!"

I leap out of bed and the little shit follows.

* * *

When I leave the shower to dress, I am surprisingly disappointed to find that the spotted devil is nowhere to be found. Adjusting the drawstrings of my sweatpants, I enter the kitchen to find him snoozing by my chair as Gail bustles about.

"Good morning Mr. Grey! What would you like for breakfast?"

I watch with a smirk as Grey's ears perk at the mention of his name. "Eggs, bacon, and toast. Make some coffee with that." I order as I shoo the little shit from my chair. He wags his tail in response and I feel the overwhelming need to roll my eyes.

"Breakfast, sir." Gail's voice interrupts me as I read the morning newspaper and I nod my thanks as I dig in. When Gail's back is turned, I sneak a piece of bacon to the floor and watch as the pup gobbles it down as if his life depended on it.

"Mr. Grey!" _Shit._ I look up at an affronted Gail, and I feign innocence.

"What?"

"You know very well, _what._ Sir." She adds quickly before continuing. "He doesn't need to eat anymore. I've already fed him and he's going to have way too much energy again." She huffs, straightening her apron while averting her gaze.

I smirk to myself. "Very well. Have him groomed and ready to go out for this afternoon. I also need you to prepare some food for two... well, three, including Grey. Make it good enough so that it can last over the course of two days."

It _is_ Saturday, and I plan to have a little... fun.

Gail's eyes widen momentarily, but she blinks, struggling to regain her composure. "Yes sir."

"Taylor!" I bark. He materializes from the Great Room and strides towards me purposefully.

"Mr. Grey."

"I'll need you to speak to Mac. Talk to Andrea and arrange to have him available until tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir."

 _Hmm. You won't see this one coming, Anastasia._

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Kate! Stop!" I shriek, holding my hands up in surrender.

"Never!" She sings, wielding a squirt bottle full of water. I scream as she spritzes it across my face. I back up towards the oven and nearly trip over the small stool resting in the corner of the kitchen. Finally, I reach my destination, still chastised by Katherine Kavanagh.

Quickly, I turn around and before she can spray me with more water, I dump half a bag of flour over her head.

"What the fuck?" She gasps as the flour pours satisfyingly over her hair and clothes.

"Ha!" I burst out laughing at the ghost-like Kavanagh before me and on an impulse, snap a couple of pictures on my new iPhone. I am almost on the floor laughing as she tries to clean herself off with water, only to find the flour hardening.

"Ana!" She pouts, stomping her foot like a cantankerous child. We both have tears streaming down our faces, though mine are from happiness and hers are from frustration. Finally, I guide her to the bathroom mirror and she nearly collapses against me in a fit of giggles.

"Okay, okay, shut up! I look funny, but _please_ help me clean up!" She begs through her floury face.

I nod, blubbering incoherently and she sighs in relief. After guiding Kate to the shower, I turn the water to a scalding temperature and she screams.

I shake my head. "Sorry Kavanagh, that's what you get for getting flour dumped on your face. The hot water will get it off. Eventually. Bye!" I cackle as I glide out the door.

"Bitch!" I hear faintly as I shut the door with a chuckle.

I huff at the sight before me. It looks like a blizzard flew through the kitchen and I now have to clean it all up. _Alone._ Most of it was my fault anyway.

I plug my headphones into my new phone and tuck it into the pocket of my jeans. Then, I begin to vacuum the flour off the floor, reminiscing about the morning's events.

I had gotten up at 7 in the morning on a Saturday, to bake. Cooking and baking got my mind off of things and I needed to forget the fact that three days ago, I accepted Christian Grey's proposal.

Around 7:30, my chocolate chip cookies were in the oven and I was getting started on a vanilla cake when Katherine Kavanagh entered the kitchen. At first, I appreciated her meager help, but as time went on, she got more and more annoying.

First, she threatened to pour a bottle of vanilla extract into the cake batter, and nearly did, but the arrival of my cookies distracted her. Then, she started to sample the cookies too much. I'd made three batches, but she nearly polished off half an entire batch on her own, until I interfered with giving her the task of mixing the cake batter. Then, she mixed. And mixed. And wouldn't give me the batter back.

That's when I wacked her ass lightly with a rolling pin. Then, she retaliated with pouring the batter down the drain. We got into an all out fight then, which soon turned into a joke. Then, she got out the dreaded squirt bottle. And then the flour happened. I laugh, remembering that I have pictures of her on my phone.

At this point, I've finished vacuuming and washing the dishes, but the counters are coated in flour, water, and dough. As I'm about to wipe the countertops, I frustratedly check the time. I've lost a precious twenty minutes to our fight and it's now 8:15 in the morning.

Sighing, I turn my back to lightly wet a dishrag to wipe the countertops, listening to Ella Fitzgerald croon.

" _Oh but your lips were thrilling, much to thrilling, never before were mine so faintly willing, but now I see what one embrace can do..._ "

I hum along when a firm hand clamps on to my shoulder. Shrieking, I jump back and a familiar laugh reaches my ears. I sigh in relief.

"Elliot! How'd you get in?"

"Door was unlocked." He shrugs then stops. "Whoa. What the hell happened in here? What happened to you? Where's Kate?"

I can see the panic etched on his face and I feel my heart expand. He really cares for her. "I was baking and she got annoying. Bottom line, we had a fight and I defeated her with flour. She's in the shower."

He laughs. "That rhymed. Well, catch ya later. I'm gonna go join her."

I scrunch my face up, but can't help my response. "Careful, the water's boiling."

He beams and gives me a wink before cautiously entering her bedroom. I assume he entered her bathroom because seconds later, there are a couple shrieks then silence.

Sighing, I wipe down the countertops and brush flour and water off of my t-shirt. Then, I decide to restart the vanilla cake batter. Invigorated at the sight of the clean kitchen, I place my cooled cookies on a decorative platter on the counter and begin whisking eggs.

When I finish and finally place the cake in the oven, I clean up the rest of the surfaces, wash the dishes, and head to my bathroom for a much-needed shower. It is now 8:44.

* * *

After dressing in sweatpants and a t-shirt, I come out to the kitchen to find Elliot in a fresh pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, which I assume he left with Kate. She's in a camisole and shorts. I approach the oven and take out the cake, which is steaming. The whole kitchen smells of vanilla as I set it on the counter to cool and frost for later. As I turn around, they're both sampling my cookies.

I narrow my eyes at Kate and she shrugs. "They're good. Who are you saving them for anyway?"

Elliot gulps down some milk, awaiting my response.

 _She does have a point. Christian is definitely not like Elliot. He won't lounge around your apartment in jeans and a sweatshirt, sampling your cookies._ Says my subconscious.

 _Says who? We have to get him the cookies first!_ Scoffs my inner goddess in retribution. I give her a high five.

"No one. Whatever. It's not like I have pictures of you covered in flour or anything..." I trail off.

Her face pales. "What? Give me your phone!" She lunges at me and I dodge deftly. Elliot watches us, munching on another cookie with a smirk on his face. I wink at him and mouth ' _phone'_ while edging slyly towards my bedroom.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate grabs me and we wrestle on the cold hardwood floor. Quickly, I tap 'send' and Elliot's phone pings.

"Ooh, what do we have here? A floury Kavanagh!" He says, gazing at Kate.

"No!" She cries and releases me, tackling him so that they both go crashing on to the floor. I can't quite see what happens, but minutes later, they're making out, Elliot's phone forgotten on the floor beside him.

"Ugh, get a room!" I call before grabbing my platter of confections. I head to my room and close the door, feeling a pang of jealousy overtake my senses. I set the cookies down on my dresser and climb on to my bed, gazing out the scenic window.

Seattle looks so peaceful in the morning light and I sigh, knowing that I feel anything but peaceful.

 _Christian Grey._

The name swirls around in my head, numbing all thought and sensation. I thump my head against the iron headboard, groaning at my predicament. _Fuck! When will I see him again?_

As if on cue, a ping sounds on my phone and I pick it up reluctantly. My heart lifts.

 _I'm coming to pick you up in less than an hour. Be ready. ~ C._

So bossy! Yet, I miss him. I giggle to myself childishly and I decide to keep it simple, so I dress in jeans and keep my t-shirt on. Underneath, I'm wearing some pale blue lingerie I dug out of the depths of my closet. I'm putting on a light sweater when I realize that my cookies are still sitting innocently on the dresser.

 _Hmm..._

* * *

" _And sway to the rhythm of love._ Whoo!" I finish frosting my cake and step back to admire it. It looks beautiful, coated in white frosted rosettes. Wiping imaginary sweat off my brow, I carefully place it in a Tupperware container with some of my cookies and run back to my room to put on my shoes. I'm on the floor, tying up my converse when the door is pushed open and a furry body flies into my arms.

I shriek with laughter as the squirming body pounces everywhere, knocking me over and licking my face in intervals.

 _Grey's here! But that means..._

I gasp as a firm, yet quiet voice sounds across the room. "Sit."

Grey immediately ceases all activity and he sits by my side. I sit up, at a loss for words at the delectable man before me.

 _Oh my..._ Christian Grey wearing a t-shirt and jeans, in _my_ bedroom... this should be illegal.

"Hi." I manage to squeak out, flushing at the pitch of my voice.

"Hi." He breathes. We stare at each other a moment longer until he offers me his hand. I take it without hesitation and he pulls me up from the floor into his arms. I inhale his scent.

 _I've missed him so much._ The thought comes unbidden and unrestricted into my mind. I gulp and before I can regret it, lean upwards for a kiss. He devours me and I respond, pouring all of my desperation and thankfulness into the kiss.

We pull apart and he leans his forehead against mine, cupping my face with his soft hands. "Well that's one way to say hello Miss Steele."

"I've missed you." I say before I can stop myself.

He gasps and pulls me in for another demanding kiss. This time, we're interrupted by a loud bark. He pulls away reluctantly and glares at our company. I peel myself off of him and tuck my hair behind my ear, suddenly feeling shy. He frowns.

"Um, what are we doing today?" I ask, trying to simulate nonchalance.

He crosses his arms. "It's a surprise. Ready?" His smirk makes everything south of my body clench together tightly and deliciously and I flush, trying to calm down. He raises an eyebrow at me, and his knowing smile grows.

"Yes."

As I respond, I can't help but remember the joy that I brought him days ago when I said the same word.

* * *

We're walking down the marina, holding hands, and I'm clutching a picnic basket with a Tupperware container hidden inside. Christian looks mundane, almost, holding Grey's leash. Little buddy is calmer now that we're outside and he's sniffing at everything he possibly can.

It's a beautiful day outside, sunny, yet breezy with a mild feel of autumn in the air. I take in the different sounds and smells of Seattle and the Sound as we stroll along the docks. At this point, I think we're searching for a place to sit and eat, but I'm suddenly stopped in front of a looming boat. _Holy shit._

"Anastasia, this is _The Grace_ , my boat. I thought we could go sailing today." He says.

I inhale, staring. She's a huge and sleek catamaran, maybe fifty feet with a very tall mast.

"She's beautiful." Grey is writhing at my side with excitement, straining against his leash. Christian only has eyes for me though.

"Ready?"

I nod, feeling my speech desert me. Taking my hand firmly, he leads me on to the deck.

"Mac!" He beams. _Oh. Someone he actually likes._ My subconscious says dryly as he and a tall blonde man shake hands. "This is Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Liam McConnell."

"Hi." I flush as we shake hands and Grey is hysterical, racing around on his long leash.

"Hello, Miss Steele! Call me Mac."

"Please, it's Ana." We release hands and I immediately like his easygoing nature. He dips his head at Christian.

"All pre-checks are done, and all the supplies have been restocked. She's all good to go Sir. Are you sure you don't need me on board?"

 _Wait, what? We're going to be alone?_ Shrieks my subconscious. I pale and Grey huddles against me, sensing my tension.

"I think we'll be just fine." Christian smiles, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Mac reciprocates, though his beam is sunny and warm, and his eyes crinkle in the corners.

"Well, the ropes are all set, and the winches and pulleys are straining to go. Perhaps you'll catch a good breeze. Today's the perfect day."

"Yes, I hope we do. Thanks Liam."

"Anytime Mr. Grey." They shake hands once again and Mac gives him one last nod and gives me one last grin before stepping off the boat.

We're alone.

Grey barks as Christian approaches me holding something red. I realize it's a life jacket.

"Hold still." He warns. He straps me in, sliding it on and securing it tightly. My breath hitches in my throat as his slender fingers brush against my breast. I shift my weight lightly and warily stare into captivating grey eyes.

They're hot and heavy, pooling with darkened desire. He leans in softly to whisper in my ear. "Nowhere to run to now, baby." Before releasing me. I am left stunned. _What the hell does that mean?_

I watch as he somehow manages to get a fidgeting Grey into a dog-sized life jacket. Then, he stands up and gestures to me with long fingers.

"Come."

* * *

I shriek with joy as the wind and the water whip through my hair. We're racing at 15 miles per hour towards Bainbridge Island and though it doesn't sound fast, the experience is exhilarating. On Christian's command, I've steered _The Grace_ in this direction on my own and cut the engines while he raised the sail and dipper.

Grey on the other hand, is going crazy, racing from one side of the deck to the other, barking and yipping at the little fish he sees in the water. He finally settles down enough when a large wave crashes against the side of the boat and watches his surroundings, occasionally growling at the seagulls that fly above.

 _The Grace_ slows as I watched Mr. Pompous Puffball manually lower the sail, and then we're drifting. I'm enchanted by the view. Christian, surrounded by the glittering blue water of Puget Sound... my heart is about to combust.

I cunningly snap a photo from my new phone, which is quickly nestled away in the back pocket of my jeans when Christian turns around.

"How was _that_?" He yells over the subsiding sound of the wind and the water.

"That was _wonderful_." I beam at him and he grins back. He looks in his element, commanding and dictatorial, yet carefree and light; his age. I smile and look out over the Sound once again. Grey is napping in the sun.

"How about some lunch?" Christian has snuck up behind me and though eating is the last thing on my mind, I nod.

* * *

"Grey, no! Bring that back!" I groan in exasperation as he drags a piece of ham away from our abundant spread of food. We've already fed him, but he's hungry as ever. Christian watches me chase him around the deck with barely contained amusement and I huff as I give up, flopping down next to him.

He looks delectable, seated on a picnic blanket on the main deck with his hair tousled and eyes shining. I don't know what I've done to deserve the attention of this Adonis.

"What?" His question brings me back to the present.

"Nothing. I just have something for you."

He furrows his brow, and a frown mars his lovely face. I want nothing more than to kiss it away, but I restrain myself. "Really Anastasia? And what would that be?"

"Dessert." I say simply.

His face goes slack and his eyes darken. The primal need in them charges the air between us and I'm at a loss for words. _Shit. You're playing with fire, Steele!_ Warns my inner goddess. "You could be dessert." He counters. His tone is husky and I can detect the tension in it.

"I'm not so sure that I taste as good as what I've made, sir." I say sweetly. I'm enjoying this, though inside, I'm squirming with need.

" _I'll_ be the judge of that Anastasia. There's no one here to stop us." He threatens. I know, I know, I should be scared, I should jump overboard, but the statement only ignites my blood.

"I'm well aware." I whisper. Breaking the spell, I avert my gaze and open the picnic basket to pull out the Tupperware container that holds my confections. The cake surprisingly hasn't melted and even Christian looks mildly impressed.

"You made this?"

"Don't act so surprised." I pout as he laughs.

"It looks delicious, Ana." He licks his lips and the motion resonates through my body, and in my groin. I clear my throat.

"Thank you. I made it this morning. Baking helps take my mind off things."

"Oh? What were you trying to get your mind off of?"

"You. Would you like a slice?" I ask innocently.

"No thank you."

I blow a strand of hair out of my face. _Fine._ Ignoring him, I slice into the cake efficiently and place it on a paper plate. He watches as I bite into my portion and nibbles half-heartedly on one of my cookies. The vanilla flavor is so mouth-wateringly good and I let out a groan of appreciation. _Hmph. Take that Grey._ I can feel his gaze on me, but I keep my eyes closed.

"I change my mind. May I taste some?"

My eyes fly open and I frown. "Of course, Christian. You don't need to-mph!" I'm cut off as he dives for me. The plate flies out of my hands and out of the corner of my eye, I see Grey lunge at it, but right now, I couldn't care less.

I'm spread-eagled under Christian Grey, who is kissing me like there's no tomorrow. He pins my arms above my head, holding them above me and I'm responding, matching his pace, though I'm somewhat restricted. _Holy fuck. When did I get so good at this?_

"That's a mighty fine cake Miss Steele. And I think Grey agrees." Whispers Christian against my mouth. I grin like a doofus as he pulls away, lying beside me. We watch Grey tear apart the dessert on my plate and once he's done, he lies down to take a nap, his nose dusted with frosting.

A foreboding thought crosses my mind. _"There's no one here to stop us."_

Taking a deep breath, I turn so that I'm on my side, facing Christian. He's gazing upwards at the clear sky, but sensing my gaze, he turns his head towards me.

He looks absolutely beautiful - toned muscles, coppery hair flopping artfully in curls, and marvelous grey eyes, glazed over in thought - the very epitome of male beauty.

"Christian, I have to tell you something."

His mouth sets in a grim line. "What is it?" He hisses through gritted teeth, annoyed, I think.

 _Now or never, Steele._

"I-I'm a virgin."

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I feel a rhythmic pounding in my ears and all the blood rushes to my head. All sounds and sensations are muffled, and I sit up, alarmed.

"What?"

"I-you heard me." She breathes, frightened, and sits up, too.

"You're a virgin?" Even I can hear my skeptical tone and she flinches as if I've slapped her.

"Why do you say it like that?" She whispers.

"Christ, Ana! I knew you were innocent, but a _virgin_? I've just shown you a contract and I've asked you to do- fuck!" I completely ignore her question and run my hands through my hair. _Holy fucking hell. A virgin._

She lays back down and closes her eyes, her lower lip trembling. "Please don't be mad at me."

Her tone makes me stop in my tracks. She sounds like she's going to cry. _Shit. Nice going, Grey._ "I'm not mad." I huff, and I realize that I'm really not. What _do_ I feel? "I'm just... shocked."

"Sorry that I don't throw myself at any man I meet." She snaps, turning away from me. I chuckle humorlessly.

"I'm happy you don't, but how? I mean you're-you're-"

"Desperate?"

"Beautiful." I admonish. "For a strong woman, you really need a boost in your self-esteem."

She snorts. I lay back down on my side, gazing at her back. She's shed her sweater, and her t-shirt emphasizes her slender frame.

"I mean it Anastasia. Men must throw themselves at you." My voice is firm, unyielding, and she senses my honesty. _Good._

She shifts so that she's facing me once again. "Never one that I've wanted."

Her quiet admission stuns me into silence, and I find myself wanting her- needing her, more than ever. So, with resolve, I stand and hold out my hand.

"Come."

Her beautiful face is etched with confusion and the little 'v' forms between her eyebrows.

"Where to?"

Her innocence throws me off balance and I'm mesmerized. But I smirk, regardless.

"We're going to rectify your situation."

"Oh." She blinks twice, but tentatively, she grasps my hand.

Good girl.

* * *

 **:) Review? ~ HA**

 **Songs:**

 **Heart and Soul by Ella Fitzgerald**

 **Rhythm of Love by the Plain White T's**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for a successful 30 chapters! Please enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND MATURE CONTENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I am pulled into the master cabin, but before I can look around, he is flush against me, kissing me voraciously, devouring every inch of me. I respond unconsciously and our tongues dance in each other's mouths. He tastes of cookies and mint, a hot and heady mix. All of the blood rushes to my head, pounding through me and I feel my body awakening. The feeling is foreign, but somehow... _right._

"Now that I have you _all_ to myself, let's get you naked baby." His voice is rich and deep, and I feel my libido stir like never before. My inner goddess is enchanted, like a snake charmed from the depths of its basket. I watch as his feral grey eyes cloud with unimaginable lust.

Slowly, his hands grip my t-shirt and he pulls it off my head. Dimly, I realize through a fog of shock that I'm wearing my pale blue lingerie. _Thank god._ Inwardly, I gulp as he reaches behind me to unhook my bra. It falls to the floor and I gasp as the cool air hits my heated chest. His gaze, however, never leaves mine.

He sinks to his knees before me and my breath hitches at the sight. I can do nothing but watch as his deft fingers slowly peel my jeans off and they pool at my feet. I'm half-naked at this point and the anticipation is killing me.

Regardless, I step out of the jeans, closer to him and he is face-to-face with my forbidden region though his smoldering gorgeous eyes never leave mine.

 _Holy hell. This is hot._

I expect him to rise to his feet, but instead, he leans forward and kisses the apex of my thighs.

"Agh!" My exclamation is short and swift and my legs immediately stiffen and turn to jelly in a nanosecond. That's when he pushes me on to the bed. I land with a soft thump and watch as this untamed man rises, leaning over me. His eyes are luminous in the soft light that seeps through from the closed curtains and his lips are parted.

"You have a beautiful body Anastasia. Show me how you pleasure it." My train of thought halts. _What?_ I suppose he can read my puzzlement because his gaze hardens. "Show me." He says firmly and I pale.

"I-I-I don't."

He blinks, surprised. "You've never made yourself come before?"

I flush and I can feel my face heating up under his scrutinizing gaze. Unexpectedly, his face splits into a smirk. "No I suppose not." He answers his own question and cups his chin in thought. "We'll have to see about that." He murmurs more to himself more than me. I watch, transfixed, as he peels his shirt over his head.

 _Holy fucking hell. Is he chiseled EVERYWHERE?_ Yells my inner goddess.

My subconscious snorts. _You're about to find out._

The fiery contemplation never leaves his eyes as he strips down to his boxers and I only now realize that he's still not taken off my panties. _Pout fest!_ Trills my inner goddess. He leans down, bearing his weight on his forearms and we are nose-to-nose.

"Arms above your head." He whispers. I obey immediately. His face is so beautiful, so _at ease._ I want to caress him, but I resist the urge and instead, I nod. He gives me one more glance before he runs his nose down the center of my body.

Immediately, shudders rack through my body as tingles of icy pleasure race up and down. Each nerve is on fire and I nearly convulse when he blows on my nipples. "Ahh!" I call, arching my back while digging my toes into the sheets. I can see his grin through my narrowed eyes and then, he descends.

And it's torture.

He kisses every inch of my breasts, suckling, nipping, biting, _tormenting._ My breaths are sharp and rapid, and I let out spontaneous squeaks of pleasure. There's a strange sensation in my groin, and I feel it building. I'm climbing, higher and higher.

"Christian!" I cry sharply and he immediately stops. I whimper and blink, alert and disappointed. _What the fuck?_

"Oh no baby. Not yet." His expression is wicked and humorous, as if he is in on some private joke that I'm not aware of. I want to growl, but I pout instead, my energy deserting me.

And he starts again.

This time, he deals his sweet chastisement lower and lower, fondling and nipping, from my breasts down to my thighs once again. I know what's coming next. _I know._ And yet, I'm still not ready.

In one swift move, his artful fingers pull off my lingerie and are inside me. I cry out. The feeling is inconceivably satisfying and tantalizing, rolled into one. Nimbly, he slides them out and I watch as he places them in his mouth and sucks.

"Mm, so ready for me already, Anastasia?" He questions, his head cocked to one side. He looks every inch the Greek god he is and I want him to consume me whole. Promptly, he places his mouth on mine and I can taste a residual saltiness.

"That's you baby." He whispers as we pull apart. I gape at him. He is so in his element, and here I am, in shock and needy. _How is he so good at this?_ The disturbing thought crosses my mind, but it's interrupted when I hear the rip of a crinkling package.

Through my haze of lust, I see Christian. He's naked - full frontal nude now, and my inner goddess and I ogle him. _Holy shit. He's so big!_ He rolls on his condom and gives me a reassuring smile. He looks hot, yet somehow, delicate.

"Don't worry, you'll fit." I blink at his softness. At this point, I'm panting and I lick my lips with anticipation of what's to come. Competently, he lowers himself down on top of me, and I'm heaving for breath. My lustiness is back and I want- need him inside me.

His pools of grey are dark with desire and before I can take another rasping breath, he thrusts his pelvis forward.

"Ahh!" I cry out instinctively as my body bows, rising up to meet his. I wrap my legs around his torso and bring my arms around his neck. He grunts once and relaxes, and I'm lost in a world of sensation.

The pain, the pleasure, the _fullness._ It's eerily good, and I revel in the feel of our most intimate parts clashing together perfectly. The combination of sensation is nearly unbearable to my over sensitized body, but somehow, I manage to take it. He grits his teeth and bears his weight on his forearms and thrusts again. I whimper in pleasure. _Oh my. Now I see what all the fuss is about._

He moves again, in and out, in and out, agonizingly slowly, but I'm quenching my palpable sexual thirst. We're a rhythm of desire, in the most intimate dance of nature, lost in each other. I feel a building deep inside my groin and I'm meeting Christian thrust for thrust, arching my back to get the full feel of him. I'm soaring higher and higher, the sensation in my gut deepening.

"Come on Ana. Come for me." He hisses through gritted teeth.

And I let go.

"Christian!" His name is a cry of gratitude and I'm spiraling downwards; down, down, down into the greatest liberation I've ever felt.

My adrenaline spike whooshes out of me, leaving me drained and void. He thrusts into me once more and I feel a strange pulsing inside me.

"Christ Ana." He breathes, momentarily collapsing on top of me. His nose resting against mine and I'm pressed between Christian Grey and bed sheets. Not too bad, considering the fact that I'm naked and no longer a virgin.

Impossibly long lashes flutter open to reveal molten grey eyes.

"Hi." I breathe, feeling incredibly shy again.

"Hi." He reciprocates my tone and rolls off me to land next to me. He props his head up on his elbow, still gloriously naked, like me. "How are you feeling?"

His soft question lifts my spirits and I'm once again taken aback that this normally cold man can showcase some care towards me. I give him a small smile. "I feel great, considering I was just deflowered."

He laughs and I get a glimpse of carefree Christian. _Oh. Why can't he be like this all the time?_ "Oh your smart mouth will never cease to amaze me Miss Steele."

"Just my smart mouth?" I ask, questionably playful.

He grins, his long fingers playing with a strand of my hair. "I've been everywhere on you Anastasia, _only_ me. And I'm elated to say that _that_ is what amazes me the most."

I beam at him. He looks so beautiful and I'm once again astonished that this Adonis of a man wants _me._ Plain old me. I reach up to caress his face and his shining eyes darken immediately as he flinches.

 _Shit. Way to go Steele._ Hisses my subconscious.

"Why?" I whisper. The room crackles with tension and I watch as his expression dims.

"Not now, Ana. Sleep." I watch as he gets up and disposes of the condom. He pulls on his boxers and his t-shirt before approaching the bed. I sit up, still naked.

"Christian, why can't I touch you?"

"Dammit, Anastasia, I said not now!" He yells. I jump visibly and he turns away from me. Feeling hurt and offended, I pull on my discarded t-shirt and panties before crawling in between the sheets. I watch as the light from the closed curtains starts to wane as the sun passes behind a cloud. I hear a faint rustle behind me and I'm pulled against a warm body.

My arms are trapped at my sides firmly with one of his arms as we spoon. He plants a soft kiss behind my ear and inhales the scent of my hair. Though I'm still feeling slightly insulted, I relax into his arms. "I'm sorry." He murmurs against my head. His deep voice reverberates through me and I smile. _At least he apologized._

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pressed. But I wish you would tell me..." I feel him stiffen at my whisper and he finally lets out a sigh, nuzzling my mane.

"Anastasia, all you need to know is that I'm fifty shades of fucked up. Now go to sleep."

I try to comprehend the deeper meaning behind his words, but his warmth and the gentleness of the linen sheets are too overbearing. I am lulled to sleep by Christian's breathing and the gentle rocking of the boat.

* * *

 _I am drifting underwater. Everything is cold and muted; soft and cruel. I tentatively run my fingers over a piece of coral and it is surprisingly smooth, but wavy to the touch. I giggle as a stream of fish rush out, caressing me as my hair floats in a brown cloud above me in the clear water._

 _A multitude of color swirls around me and as I look around, I realize that every variety of fish is surrounding me, swimming, dancing, and playfully brushing against me. A particularly friendly dolphin encourages me to latch on to its dorsal fin and I oblige, still giggling._

 _When I look back, I'm in the clouds and I'm floating. It's serene up here; beautiful, detached, and somehow, chilly. I flap up and down, soaring. It's such a liberating feeling._

 _Then suddenly, I'm falling, falling hard, into a lake of molten lava._

* * *

I stir awake and I'm momentarily startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. There's pale wood and blue linen everywhere and I'm reminded of Escala. That's when I realize that I'm too hot. Burning even. A slight moan resounds from my chest area and I blink as I look downwards.

Christian Grey is draped over me like a velvet blanket. We're a tangle of limbs and he has me pinned down while snoozing peacefully, using my chest as a pillow. He groans again and his breath is warm against my thin t-shirt. I feel a bit sore, and yet I bask in post-coital bliss.

The moment is sensitive and I take a moment to examine his beautiful profile. His angular cheeks are less prominent in the soft evening light and his t-shirt has rode up to reveal rippling abdominal muscles, and yet he looks so demure. My heart hammers so loudly that I fear he may hear it. He doesn't stir.

I realize now that I have one hand in his beautiful silky curls and I brush his head tenderly. He moans and I feel a sharp poke against my leg. I suppress my giggle. _Horny, even in sleep._ Smirks my inner goddess.

I run my hand through his hair twice more, smoothing it back in place and gasp as he nuzzles my breasts before inhaling sharply. He is awake and blinks rapidly up at me.

"Hello. I hope you enjoyed your pillow." I tease.

A lazy smile stretches over his face as sleep slowly seeps from his bones. "I did, thank you Miss Steele. I hope I didn't drool."

"No, don't worry. I would've noticed if you did."

He is full on beaming now and I am sure that I have a shit-eating grin on my face as well. I stretch and casually meander from the bed. I can feel his gaze on me as I pin my hair into a messy bun. I bend over, deliberately slow, and collect my jeans and bra from the floor. When I get back up and glance briefly over my shoulder, he is watching my every move intently. _Good._

"I think I'll go have a shower and check on Grey." I say, surprising myself. My tone is husky and rich, not mine at all.

Christian raises an eyebrow at me. "But you don't know where the bathroom is. Perhaps you need a guide."

"I'm sure I can manage Mr. Grey." I blink at him innocently and a salacious grin writes itself over his attractive features.

"I insist." He is now on his feet and approaching me quickly. He reaches for me and I shy out of his vicinity, giggling. He growls playfully and pounces, dragging me out of the room and into the hall.

 _Round two._

* * *

"That was delicious Anastasia." Christian lays his fork down and I give him a shy smile, a flush creeping over my cheeks. I am swathed in one of his Harvard sweatshirts and a pair of his shorts, my hair up in a bun. He is wearing a loose linen shirt and sweatpants, looking sinfully gorgeous. Grey is ravenous beside us, lapping up his meal.

I've cooked Christian a light lasagna and Grey is eating dog food that Gail somehow remembered to pack. I suppose she was expecting us to be here the whole weekend, and I blush at the thought. _Are we that predictable?_

As I finish up my dinner, I hear a shrill ringing. Grey's ears perk up and he barks. Christian offers me an apologetic smile.

"I've gotta get that."

I nod as he leaves the table, graceful as ever. I collect our dishes and place them in the sink to wash. Finishing up, I lead Grey outside on to the main deck and sigh, breathing in the fresh night air. It's chilly out at sea, but thankfully, I have Christian's sweatshirt. It smells of mothballs and him.

"Beautiful, huh, bud?" I am staring out, back in the direction from which we came, where Seattle's lights are twinkling and shining like fireflies. Grey gives me a blank look from his perch on my lap, where he is chewing on a rubber ball. I pat him down and he stiffens in pleasure.

While I wait for the enigmatic Mr. Grey, I decide to check my phone for updates. There are three texts from Seth and one from Kate.

* * *

 _You'd better take care of yourself Steele. Elliot just told me that you and Christian 'went out' and you're still not back yet, so I guess you're gonna fuck. Lemme know if anyone needs to be bitch-slapped. ~ K._

I scoff at her forwardness and I immediately feel a pull in my groin. I'm taken back to the moment of my first orgasm and then my second, in the shower. _No no no, Steele, no more. Not now. Change the frickin' subject!_ Screams by subconscious in desperation.

Swiftly, I decide to check Seth's texts.

* * *

 _Stasiaaaaaa will you come over tonight? Mikey REALLY wants to hang out with you. ~ S._

 _Nvm, seems you're busy. -.- Figures. How're both Greys? ~ S._

 _Shit, Stasia, I need help! I need you here ASAP! ~ S._

The last text was sent hours ago and I feel horribly sick. What if something happened? I quickly respond.

 _Seth, what the fuck is going on? Where are you? I'll be right there, wait! ~ A._

I'm about to go find Christian when the reply comes through. I read it hungrily.

 _It's okay, I'm out of danger, back in my apartment now. Kate told me you were going to be gone until tomorrow, so when you get back, I'll let you know all about it. ~ S._

 _Shit, are you sure you're okay? ~ A._

 _Stfu Steele, I'm fine. Just have fun with Grey, and don't forget to tell me the dirty deets.~ S._

* * *

"Hello." I jump at the sound of Christian's voice and smile up at him tentatively. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing, just watching Grey."

"Oh." He sits down next to me and I scoot to give him room. Grey squirms in my lap and steps all over me in a frenzy to get to Christian. I pout as he covers him in kisses, though Christian gruffly tries to get him off.

"Enough. Down." Immediately, Grey descends and I huff. Christian glances at me quizzically. "What?"

I cross my arms. "It's just unfair."

" _What_ is Anastasia?" He prompts.

"The way you have everyone eating out of your palms."

He chuckles and gives me a chaste kiss. My mood lifts a little. "Baby, trust me, it's harder than it looks."

"How are you fifty shades of fucked up?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and his mirth immediately fades. He runs his hands through his hair, grim, foreboding, and frustrating.

"It's a long story."

"I have time." My curiosity is peaked and unfortunately, I cannot bring myself to stop.

He sighs and stands up, his back to me. "Dammit Ana, just drop it, please."

I frown at his reluctance. "It can't be that bad."

He laughs humorlessly. "Oh if I told you, you'd be running for the hills."

"Christian we're on a boat. There's nowhere I can possibly run."

He turns towards me again, his face softening. "Exactly. Come." He holds out his hand to me and my inner goddess faints. _More sex? Again?_

My shock must be evident because he laughs again, this time with a sense of humor. "Now that I've had a taste, my hunger for you will never cease Anastasia. I want you. Now. Come."

 _Hmm..._

"No."

He blinks at me uncomprehendingly and slowly recoils his hand. His gaze hardens and his voice becomes soft, menacing. "No?" He whispers, questioningly.

"You heard me." I put on a bravado, clenching my fists. Grey yips, as if saying ' _Go mom!'_ However, I'm dead meat."Information first, then sex."

He quirks an eyebrow at me, his voice still deceptively quiet, with a bold underlying threat. "You said it yourself Miss Steele. We're on a boat. You can't possibly run far."

"No, I can't. But I can try."

He sighs and runs a hand through his already messy hair. A faint breeze stirs around us as we hold each other's gazes. I am not backing down. "Fine. I'll make you a deal." He hisses through gritted teeth.

 _Oh no you don't Grey,_ "Don't you dare try to persuade me otherwise, I will not-"

"I thought this was a relationship based on _compromise_?" He says. _Shit, I hate it when you're right!_ Scoffs my subconscious.

"Fine." I reluctantly uncross my arms and sigh. "What is it?"

"Sex first and then talking. If you're up for it."

 _Three times on the first day? You're already sore!_ Warns my subconscious.

 _Eh, don't be such a downer. Live a little, Steele!_ Counters my inner goddess.

Fuck it.

"Alright."

* * *

 **What will Ana find out from Christian? What was Seth's emergency? Did you like the lemons? c: Review with your thoughts! Love you guys! ~ HA**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND MATURE CONTENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Christian!" I grip his hair tighter and tug gently, my voice yearning. He merely growls at my meek plea and thrusts deeper, then stills.

"I told you Anastasia, arms above your head or I won't let you come."

I gasp and feel tears of frustration prick my eyes as his movement stops altogether. I'm already sore, but this feels heavenly - just the fullness and friction of him inside me.

"Oh please." I beg, somehow managing to bring my bound wrists back over my head. His tie chafes against my wrists and the pain sends spikes of pleasure down my heated body and I writhe, my body bowing up to push him deeper inside me.

Christian's answering smirk is so pompous that I want to smack it off his face, but I'm preoccupied as he starts the punishing rhythm again, pounding into me, faster and faster. I am a ball of sensation and primal noises, waiting to be unfurled. His insistence brings me closer and closer to the proverbial precipice and I tip over, exploding around him magnificently. He follows with a sharp hiss.

He flops over, landing next to me and I strain against my bonds and the tie cuts deeper into my wrists. "Ahh!" My call catches the attention of Mr. Megalomaniac and his beam is evident as he observes me.

"You look mighty fine trussed up like that, Miss Steele. A man could explode."

"Seems one already has. Multiple times, if I recall." I answer with a tired grin as I sit up. He lets out a low chuckle and reaches up to unfasten me. As the cloth is undone, I try to rub the life back into my wrists, only to see that impressions of the tie have been left in my skin. A gasp escapes my mouth and I look up at an entertained Christian Grey.

"You'll get used to that." He shrugs it off and I raise an eyebrow at him, flopping back on to the bed.

"I don't think I ever will. Enough with the chitchat now Grey. We had a deal."

Christian's lightness evaporates and he sighs, throwing his hand over his eyes. "So curious Miss Steele."

"I'm just trying to get to know the man that deflowered me." I counter, watching his every move. He lets out a humorless laugh and I feel my heart pound in expectation. _What could be so bad that he doesn't want to tell me?_

Wordlessly, he pulls me towards him and throws the sheets over our naked bodies. We lay amongst an army of pillows as he fiddles with my hair, soft linen sheets swathing our entangled frames. I feel strangely at peace though I know I should fear what he is about to tell me next. I am excited and anticipatory, my thirst for information palpable.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"The woman who gave birth to me was a crack addict and a prostitute. They found me four days after she died in her pimp's apartment, starving, and cornered like a wild animal. I don't remember much. Grace and Carrick adopted me shortly afterwards."

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

A small flare of anger goes off in my chest. _Always the 'sorry' shit. Fuck this._ "I don't need or want your sympathy." I snort, shaking my head.

"I'm just telling you how I feel!" She snaps.

"Well, I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"Fine." There's a pregnant pause and we both glare in opposite directions, listening to the waves of the Sound crashing outside. "Is this how you impress all your girls? 'Here, come sail away with me in my catamaran'?"

 _Why the fuck did she ask that?_ "Ana, you are the only girl that I've ever had in here. Except for family, but they don't count. My submissives knew only what I chose to tell them or show them. I've never shown any submissive anything outside of Escala." I admit, stroking my chin thoughtfully.

She sighs, seemingly in thought, but the look on her face is contentment. "Christian, why can't you accept that I'm here for you? You can tell me anything." Anastasia's simple remark throws me off guard and I blink, disoriented. It's been _years_ since I was reassured like this, and though I won't admit it out loud, a small part of me feels soothed.

"Okay." I concede. She smiles and shifts so that she's facing me. Her head is propped up on her left hand and slowly, she raises her right, making her intentions clear. The darkness looms at the edges of my vision and I can feel my eyes widen. _Shit, shit, fuck!_ "Please don't." My voice is low and hushed and her brightened face drops.

Regardless, her hand comes closer and closer, and I brace myself, waiting for my mind to snap. A speculative coolness spreads from my cheek and I watch, terrified, as she strokes my face, rubbing her hand against my stubble. At first, it's uncomfortable, but I eventually feel my hesitance melting away. Lightly, I lean into her touch and close my eyes, reveling in the foreign coolness. _Mmm._

Her fingers trace my jawline gingerly and I let out a little groan. _Shit. This feels... good._ Slowly, carefully, I let her explore my face with her hands, and the gesture feels private... intimate. She traces the outline of my lips with her sweet finger and I inhale her scent. Finally, her hand rests on my cheek once again and I open my eyes, my lips parted in expectation. I hear her breath hitch and she is beaming at me, her eyes shining with unspoken gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispers, her tone husky and full of awe. Her hand begins to drop from my face, and instinctively, I reach for it and cup it again towards my face.

I lean in and kiss her passionately, trying to express my own gratefulness. When we pull apart, she seems to understand. I finally release her hand and she hesitantly pulls it back towards herself. _Fucking hell Anastasia. What are you doing to me?_

"Okay, enough with this. Let's just talk."

"Talk? You're not tired?" I marvel, glancing at the clock behind her. It's 10 PM and I am ready to call it a night and put her to sleep. She shakes her head with an excited smile. "Okay... talk. What about?"

"Hmm... what's your favorite color?"

Her question throws me off guard. _Damn this woman is full of surprises._ "Green." I answer after contemplation. She giggles.

"I should've known. Mine's blue."

"Am I really that predictable Miss Steele?" I ask with mock astonishment. She laughs. _Such a lovely sound._

"Predictable and Grey do not belong in the same sentence, sir." She says with a twinkle in her lovely eyes. I beam in response. _Shit. Tone it down Grey._

"Hmm. How about your favorite movie?"

" _The Piano._ " I smirk. She scoffs.

"Of course. And you can probably play the whole score."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You know me too well Miss Steele."

"Hardly. If you could be anyplace in the world right now, where would you be?"

Damn. I feel like I'm attending an interview. I pretend to give the question some thought though I already have my cheeky response prepared. "Inside you."

She gasps and flushes an attractive crimson. Her eyes widen as she drops her head to the pillow and covers her eyes with her arm. The childish notion is somehow sexy when she carries it out. "No thank you sir. I think I've reached my quota of sex for today."

 _Oh no you don't Miss Steele._ "What about you Anastasia? Where would you like to go?" I change the topic on a dime, enjoying the conversation too much to let it go.

Her hand slowly drops from her face and she furrows her brow, deep in thought. "England. I'd love to see the places that inspired some of my favorite authors."

I nod, recording the information for later. "I'll take you sometime." She smiles somewhat sadly at me and turns so that her back is towards me. I can feel my face contort into a frown. "What?"

"How can you be so sure that we'll last that long?" Her voice is nearly inaudible with the lashing of the waves below us. _Shit._ Her innocuous question throws off my equilibrium and I struggle to contain foreign emotions. I realize now that I can't just let her go. Not yet.

"I'm _not_ sure, but I refuse to dwell on that. It's getting late Anastasia, and we need to head back to Seattle tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

I pull her back towards me and she doesn't protest. When I say 'let's get some sleep', I intend to wait until she's sleeping to go finish up some important phone calls. Quietly, I switch off the lamp and listen to her breathing. As I focus on her slowing breaths, I feel my eyelids growing heavier and I eventually surrender myself to the warm darkness.

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

When I wake up, my mouth is parched and I feel sweat drench my backside. Sluggishly, I peel Christian's arms off of me and he mutters in his sleep, turning over with his copper hair glinting in the moonlight. He looks heavenly, but I don't want to wake him up so I decide to head to the kitchen to get some water. It is 2 in the morning.

When I walk into the kitchen, Grey's head lifts from his paws and I smile down at him. He is sleeping on a pillow in the corner of the kitchen and cocks his head quizzically as I take out a glass and fill it with water. I take a sip, but my heated body is singing and I feel much too warm. I roll up the sleeves of Christian's sweatshirt and walk out into the night air.

The chilled September air hits my warm skin and cools me. Grey follows behind me quietly. My little spotted shadow - I've missed him. I cuddle him in my arms as he snuggles comfortably and perches precariously, craning his neck to stare at his reflection in the water. I hold him securely, laughing softly at his squeaky antics.

Soon, my attention is turned in the direction of Seattle, which we've drifted closer to. The lights are sparkling and winking and I feel like I'm gazing at stars that have fallen to Earth. I am captivated by the view, but the serenity is shattered when a piercing wail echoes through the still night air. Immediately, I rush inside with Grey in my arms.

"Christian!" Grey scampers from my arms, sensing my urgency and we both burst into the master cabin. Christian is thrashing amongst the sheets, as if he is desperately searching for something that's not there. His eyes are closed, but small shrieks escape from his mouth. "Christian! _Wake up!_ " I cannot bear to see my calm, composed fifty this way and I hug him to my chest.

I hear his muffled, yet incredulous voice. "Anastasia." It is full of sorrow and my heart twists as he flops backwards on to the bed, still holding me close. I let him play with my hair and I can feel his thudding heart grow calmer. Silently, I send a thankful prayer that he didn't hurt himself.

"Are you okay?" I whisper.

He inhales sharply. "Why did you go?"

I gasp and I feel a strange tightening in my chest. "Christian, I was getting a glass of water. I'm not going anywhere. We're in the middle of the Pacific Ocean for heaven's sake." He gulps in air, desperately trying to remain calm as he tightens his arms around me.

There's a squirming motion next to us and I smile down at Grey as he wriggles on to the bed, trying to turn our attention to him. He pushes his wet nose into my hair, where Christian's face rests. Christian grunts, refusing to let me go. Grey grows more insistent and his fidgeting body whips against my body. I giggle as his tongue rasps at my face.

Finally, I wrench my arms out of Christian's grip and caress Grey's face, scratching behind his ears where he likes it the most. Grudgingly, Christian releases me, still lying on one side of the bed. I sit up next to him with Grey in my lap, licking at my face, his tail whipping at my knees.

"Little shit." Christian scowls at Grey, watching as he licks my face repeatedly. I'm leaning against Christian's shoulder, and he has his hand behind his head, not minding the slight touch one bit. Little buddy is going ballistic, trying to reach us both at once. I laugh, and for a moment, I feel like we're a regular couple.

Finally, Christian's sour mood lifts when Grey runs into the headboard in his excitement. He flops down with a surprised yelp and Christian laughs. Now, it's my turn to scowl. I scoop the poor thing into my arms and massage his scalp. "Christian, that's not funny! He got hurt." I pout.

Christian's glare is back, but this time, it's directed at me. "The prick's fine, look at him. He's clearly enjoying that massage. He doesn't deserve it. Fucker." He hisses.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Might I remind you that he's named after _you_?"

Christian's glower deepens as he flops his head back on to his pillow. "Lucky bastard." He mutters, so quietly that I don't think I'm meant to hear it. But I do. I release Grey, who curls up satisfactorily at our feet. I climb back under the sheets and inch myself towards Christian, who is staring at the ceiling, glaring.

 _He's jealous. Of a dog!_ Laughs my subconscious. My inner goddess shoves her so hard, that she falls from the couch on to the floor.

"Sorry." I murmur. He continues glaring at the ceiling like a petulant child, so I decide to do a little 'massaging' of my own. Slowly, I wriggle so that my behind is facing Christian's side. Lightly, I graze his hip with my butt and I feel him freeze. Pretending to close my eyes, I steady my breathing as if I'm asleep.

His erratic breathing is somewhat audible, so I press my ass deeper into his side. His low voice startles me. "I know what you're doing Anastasia. And if you don't stop, I'll take you, now. There's no way you're getting up tomorrow morning without feeling sore."

I gasp and I can practically hear his sphinxlike smile. Immediately, I bring my ass away from his side and shut my eyes tightly, willing myself to fall asleep. However, it doesn't work until Christian moves to wrap his arms around me. Finally, we're both asleep by the time it's 3 in the morning.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Land ho!" Shouts Ana from the bow of the catamaran. I can't help but smile at her childish joy and she beams back at me in response. Grey barks rapidly as he spots people gathering at the docks.

Reflexively, I roll my eyes. The little shit really is tiring. First, he steals Ana from me at night, and now, during the day. I watch as she coos over him and try to stifle the strange feeling of jealousy that rises within me. _It's a fucking dog, Grey. Grow up!_

Efficiently, I park the boat in reverse and jump out, tying _The Grace_ to the bollard securely. Anastasia watches me, Grey nestled in her arms and I hold out my hand to her, helping her descend from the boat.

When we get off, Mac greets us.

"Morning Mr. Grey! I hope you had a great time." He smiles and I shake his proffered hand, offering a small smirk in return.

"Oh yes. A _great_ time." I say, recalling the past day's events. I glance out of the corner of my eyes at Anastasia, who is frozen still in shock, Grey's leash in her hands. A slow blush creeps across her cheeks. _Oh baby._

"Good. I'll be taking her in for maintenance as usual. Any requests for this time, sir?"

I ponder the question and realize that there were minor problems I encountered during the trip. "Actually, yes. The rudder seems to be responding a bit slower than I'd like. Also, get the dagger board and jib sheet checked."

"Yes sir." I shake Mac's hand once more and he tips his baseball cap at Anastasia before we say our farewells.

As we walk back to the car, I feel the need to hold Anastasia's hand. A couple of men are staring at her in ways that I do not appreciate, and I give them a glare, which sends them packing. When I glance at her, she is talking about the time she and Katherine came down to the docks for a picnic.

Finally, she looks up at me and gives me a shy smile. "What?" The question is out of my mouth before I can stop it and we're at the car.

"Thank you for a wonderful weekend Christian. I had so much fun."

"It was my pleasure Miss Steele. I had fun, too." I admit quietly. Her shy smile does things to me and I try to push thoughts of her naked, and at my mercy from my mind. I ordered her to take two Aleve today, but she must still be sore. _Let her rest up, Grey!_

As I open her door, she leans up and plants a swift kiss on my lips before getting into the car. I blink, momentarily disoriented, yet strangely happy. _Shit. Stop being such a pussy._ I chide myself and raise my eyebrow at the little shit.

"Well? Get inside!" I hiss. His blue eyes are befuddling and I wait impatiently as he clambers into Ana's lap in the passenger seat. I close the door and get into the driver's seat.

* * *

As I pull up outside of Ana's apartment, the part of me that was numb is now awakened and protesting at the fact that she must leave.

"Would you like to come inside?" Her eyes meet mine, hopeful and I resist the temptation to fuck her in my car. _Shut her down Grey. Do it! NOW!_

"No. I have work to attend to."

Her face falls, but she masks it quickly, professionally. With a nod, she opens the door and pauses as her phone pings. She looks back up at me. "Looks like you _have_ to come inside. Something about Elliot staying over with Kate."

Inwardly, I groan, slamming my hands against the steering wheel. However, all I do is nod in response. Anastasia leads me to her apartment and I watch, mesmerized, at her long legs and round ass. Can't blame a man for looking.

Grey trots beside her as if he owns the place and I roll my eyes and immediately curse myself for the childish gesture. Ana unlocks the door and steps inside and I follow. Immediately, I wish I hadn't.

Elliot peels his hairy ass off of Katherine Kavanagh, who squeaks in surprise. "Jeez Ana! When I sent you the text, I didn't expect you to be home so soon!" Katherine gasps.

"Ana!" Elliot gives her a hug, dressed in only jeans and I feel my wrath increase tenfold.

"Elliot, put on your clothes. Some of us have a _life_ to get back to." I say through gritted teeth.

Ana tries to hide her smile, which I scowl at. Elliot merely rolls his eyes at me and pulls on his t-shirt. He dips Katherine Kavanagh into a fairy-tale kiss right in front of us and I resist the urge to punch a hole in his smug face. _Bastard._

"Laters baby." He says. Kavanagh only giggles and I open the door, raising my eyebrows as he passes through the doorway. He gives me a wink and I nearly floor him then and there. Turning back to Ana, I realize that Kavanagh is cooing at Grey. _Good._

Quietly, I cup Ana's cheek in my hand and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I memorize her face and her sweet autumnal scent before leaning in to give her a lingering kiss. I decide to give her something to think about and chomp down on her lower lip before releasing her. She is panting, her face flushed and gorgeous, eyes brightening as her body responds to mine. That carnal look does things to me.

 _Shit._ "Laters baby." I whisper. She giggles, and I'm out the door, followed by a spotted devil, missing her already.

I hear loud voices in the corridor and as I approach the entrance to the building I freeze.

There is Elliot, talking to someone who has a cast wrapped around his arm and a large bandage swathed over his head.

Seth fucking Wate.

* * *

 **:o What's Seth doing at Ana's? What are all the injuries about? Most importantly, how the hell will Christian react? Review! Love you guys, see you next week! ~ HA**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in updates! I was out with some friends and some crazy stuff happened, so I needed the weekend to recuperate.** **From now on, if I don't update on Saturday or Sunday, then please expect updates on Monday!** **~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Christian's POV**

"Mister Grey!" His low voice riles my anger, but I maintain my composure. I've had a lot of practice doing this lately, I note. Grey instantaneously leaps at Elliot, pissing me off further.

"Mister Wate." I say coldly. He nods at me and Elliot watches our exchange curiously, kneeling as he strokes Grey.

"I didn't expect you to be here." He covers his former surprise and his posture straightens. Dick.

"Ditto." I'm not having any of this shit. We all know you're here for my Anastasia, Wate.

He has the audacity to smirk and I'm about to punch the living daylights out of him when Elliot steps in. "We were just leaving. Right bro?" He throws a cautionary glance over his shoulder at me and Grey watches our exchange, captivated. Fucking Elliot. If he weren't here...

"Right."

"Awesome. See ya later Elliot."

"Laters Wate."

I glare disapprovingly as he passes by us, but he doesn't seem to notice. He gives Grey a small smile before disappearing down the hallway to Anastasia's door. I want nothing more than to follow him and bury myself inside her, in front of his fucking face so that he can back the fuck off.

"Go on Elliot. I need a moment." Elliot gives me a quizzical glance before whistling at Grey, who follows him out to my car. The fucker was communicating with the Californian prick. Traitor.

"Mister Grey." Taylor picks up on the first ring as I pace the hallway, my hand running through my hair in frustration.

"Taylor, I need Welch to keep an eye on Anastasia. Call me right away when Seth Wate leaves her building or if something happens."

"Yes sir."

I hang up and stomp out towards the car, where Elliot is on the phone, waiting for me.

I can tell today is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Get your ass over here Ana. You stayed the night? What happened? Where were you? Why didn't you fucking call me? GET OVER HERE STEELE." Kate's insistent shouts grow louder as she sprints after me. I dash behind the couch with a squeal and she trips, nearly face planting on the floor. As she regains her balance, I take the opportunity to run towards my room. She lets out a strangled grunt and tackles me and we land on the floor in a pile of limbs. Kate is sitting down on top of me when there's a knock at the door.

Immediately she shoots up and saunters to the door, not flustered at all. I sit up, gasping for breath, and probably too flushed. While I recover my equilibrium, a familiar voice irks me out of my reverie.

"Hey Stasia!"

"Seth, my love! How are- holy fuck." I stop in my tracks, horrified at the sight before me. Seth's left arm is swaddled in a cast and there are bandages on his head and his face. He looks badly bruised. "What happened?"

Kate ushers him inside after I ask my hushed question. Instantly, I take his hand and guide him gently to the couch, settling him down. He winces as his head brushes the back of the sofa and finally gives me a painful smile. Kate rushes in with a glass of water and an Advil. He gives her a beam. "Thanks."

After taking the pill, he gulps down the water and lets out a content sigh. "Damn. Okay, don't ask me what happened because I will tell you. Just stay quiet until I finish please, because my head hurts too much for your squawking."

"Hey-"

"I meant Kate by the way, Stasia, not you." Seth and I laugh as Kate glares at the two of us.

"Cut the shit Wate. Just tell us already."

I grasp his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. He gives me a weak smile in return and closes his eyes. When he reopens them, I'm surprised by the raw emotion I see.

"Mike picked me up to go out. I asked him where we were going, but he told me it was a surprise, so I got all excited. He was driving on the highway when this, um, SUV rammed the driver's side. The doctors told me he has internal bruising and swelling in the brain. He's, um, in a coma."

Seth chokes up, and I can feel myself go pale. Kate has a grim look about her, but she looks much more controlled than me. Regardless of bandages, I hug him close to me and he takes deep breaths, trying not to cry.

"Ow! Shit, Stasia, you're squeezing too hard." I release him slowly and Kate sighs.

"Did the asshole who did this to you guys get caught?"

"No." Seth shakes his head and I frown.

"Did they not get any plate numbers?"

He shakes his head again and winces. "No."

"Did you see anything?" Kate asks again, her interest peaked.

"Sorry, I was too busy getting my head and arm broken."

"Shut the hell up Wate, you didn't break your head, you cut it open. There's a difference." Says Kate, rolling her eyes. Seth manages a weak chuckle and I smile.

"Okay, no more of this. Let's just hang out."

* * *

"What the fuck?" Seth is indignant when Kate laughs loudly, grinning as she grabs the Reading Railroad card.

"Gotcha!"

"Damn you, you _knew_ that I wanted that!" Seth is pointing his finger accusatorially and yelling loudly at this point.

"You shouldn't have said that you wanted it so much then." Shrugs Kate.

"I never knew Monopoly could be so intense. Ha!" I am on the floor, clutching my stomach, in tears.

"Shut up Steele. You got your utilities and shit." Mumbles Seth. We've talked, preened, laughed and now, we've been playing Monopoly for 3 hours straight and I'm happy to say that we're somehow almost done.

"Boo yah!"

"Fuck!"

Seth and Kate yell at the same time as she shifts to conquer the board. Again. In one unpredictable move, Seth swipes at the board and all the pieces go flying. I'm now appalled, Seth is smug, and Kate looks murderous. Finally, I burst out giggling and they both soften. Eventually, we're all belly laughing.

"Shit, that was the most fun I've had in ages." Seth wipes a tear from the corner of his eye and I roll my eyes at him.

"You must not have a lot of fun then." Remarks Kate. I giggle again and let out a deep sigh, trying to calm my spontaneously hilarious thoughts.

"Okay, can we clean up and get dinner? I'm starving."

"I've got the pizza!" Yells Kate, leaping up to go grab the phone.

"I've got the Monopoly pieces."

"I get the couch." Seth flops on to the sofa, lying down with a contented breath. I roll my eyes as he watches me pick up the discarded pieces and cards. Finally, I put away the game and switch on the TV.

"Move your fat ass over Wate."

"No." He pouts and turns over, wriggling deeper into the couch as he turns his attention to some crap reality show on the TV.

"Fine." I sit on his legs and he yells.

"Stasia, jeez! Fuck it, fine!"

I smirk satisfactorily as he moves his legs over, grumbling. Finally, I sit on the opposite end of the sofa as Kate perches on the loveseat with the phone in her hand.

"Stasia?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you guys tonight? I'm kind of... reluctant to stay by myself."

"Pfft. You thought I was going to let you go home? Think again Wate."

He beams at me and I smile in response.

"Hey, lovebirds, Modern Family's on, shut up." Announces Kate, who has finished ordering the pizza.

Seth and I exchange amused glances and turn our attention to the TV.

* * *

"Wate, you'd better get your ass back to the couch right now!" Kate yells from the kitchen.

"But I wanna walk around!" He whines.

"Fuck your legs, you're too hurt to move much. You shouldn't have even driven here you dumbass. Gimme your keys, I have to get your stuff from the car."

"They're on the counter _mom._ " He retorts with a sarcastic snort. Kate rolls her eyes and I try to suppress my giggle. She's out the door, and Seth and I are left to our cookies and Modern Family.

"Be right back, bathroom."

I nod as he wobbles to the bathroom and smile at the television. Cam and Mitch have just found Lily's laugh atrocious. There's a ping on the table, and absentmindedly, I reach for the phone and look down.

 _Hmm. Hurting your home wasn't as effective as I thought... you're challenging me Seth. Watch your back. Toodles! xx_

"Stasia?" I look up to find Seth looking down at me, his eyes wide.

"I-I-I thought it was mine. I looked down and then- Seth, who sent this?"

He sighs and sits down somewhat carefully, placing his head between his hands. "I-I've been getting these messages ever since the accident."

"That doesn't answer my question Seth. Who is it?"

"Fuck, I don't know! I'm scared." He looks up at me and my heart melts as my shock subsides. Whoever is threatening me has gotten to my friend. The only question now is do I tell Seth about my threats or not?

"Okay, you don't know... um, what do they mean about 'hurting your home'?"

"Well, you know how I'm staying over? Well, I didn't lie about why, I mean not really. Okay, technically, I did, but _I_ call it fibbing because you know, it was a little white lie, but that doesn't count, but you know-"

"Seth!"

"Okay, okay. After we got to the ER, Mike and I were separated for six hours. I was finally recovered enough that I could roam around so I went to see him. That's when I found out about his... condition- you know."

I nod, still speechless.

"Um, then, I was kicked out because his heart rate dropped drastically. I waited the rest of the day to be let back in, but the doctor told me it's not good to stress out so much. So, he made me leave."

"And your dad didn't hear about _any_ of this?"

"Yeah, about that... he found out about my, um, orientation."

I blanch. "How?"

"I told him. He wasn't happy evidently. So we kinda stopped talking. It's been about two weeks now."

"Wow. I'm proud of you for telling him, regardless of his reaction."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now continue."

He nods. "Anyways, back to my 'thing'. Um, well, after being kicked out, naturally, I went back to my apartment to rest, but I was planning to go back to the hospital in a couple hours. I got into my place and it was _destroyed_. Everything was shattered and torn and before I could react, there was a text message." He pauses and takes his phone back gently from my trembling hands. Quietly, he taps at something and gives it back to me warily.

 _Why did this happen, you ask? Well, Seth Wate, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Tell anyone about this and you're gone. xx_

My hand flies to my mouth, and I resolve to take deep breaths to calm the increasing pace of my frantic heart. Seth helps by holding me close with his uninjured arm, making soft cooing noises.

"After that text, I cleaned up as best as I could because the damage only went up to the kitchen. Surprisingly, my room was untouched. I didn't want to stay there, so I just took whatever and came to the closest person I knew- you. Dad didn't want anything to do with me, I didn't want to third wheel with Riley and Benji, and I didn't want to take advantage of Mike's apartment."

"Oh Seth. You can stay here as long as you'd like." I choke down my tears, knowing I need to be strong for myself and my friend. I give him a tight hug and finally, Kate opens the door, mumbling angrily.

"Fuck you Wate. You didn't tell me where the hell your car was and I had to walk around like a blonde bimbo, looking for it. Why the hell did you bring a wardrobe? Do you know how heavy this was to carry upstairs? I'll-"

"Jeez, sorry Kavanagh. I'll help you." Seth moves to rise from his seat, but Kate beats him to it.

"No, forget it. I carried it all this far, I can carry it a couple more feet. Bitch." She adds as an afterthought before scurrying towards the guest bedroom. I laugh somewhat weakly at her, though my mind flit backs constantly to the foreboding text.

How? Why?

 _Who?_

* * *

A soft sharp sound wakes me and I sit up, disoriented. A quick glance at the clock tells me it's 1:45 in the morning. I pause in bed, waiting. There it is again.

A knock.

 _What the fuck? It's 1 in the morning!_

Slightly groaning, I slide out of bed and am about to walk out the door when I realize I'm wearing nothing but my underwear. Quickly, I throw a thin bathrobe over myself and creep into the dark living space. Turning on the lights, I rub the sleep out of my eyes and hurriedly open the front door.

"What?" I snap, look up, gasp, and nearly convulse. Grey eyes clash with blue and I know.

I know that in this moment, Seth and I are royally and utterly _screwed_.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry about the absence of updates! Check the top for my plan! ~ HA**


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter took a loooong time to write, hence the wait. Sorry! ~HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND MATURE CONTENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **Anastasia's POV**

 _Shit, shit, shit! Fix the damn situation, Steele!_

"H-hi."

He regards me impassively as his eyes sweep over my body casually. I hold my breath, my muscles clenching together deliciously as I anticipate his next move. I can feel my cheeks heating just at the thought of our 'fun' this weekend. Immediately, my body is alive and singing with heat and I'm suddenly wide-awake, adrenaline flooding my veins.

"Hi." He finally answers in a hushed tone. His eyes are hooded and stormy - a sexy, yet dangerous combination. Finally, I voice my unspoken question.

"Christian why are you here? It's nearly 2 in the morning." I hiss. His face remains expressionless and I realize we're still standing in the doorway. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I step aside and wave my arm. "Come on in then."

A ghost of a smile flits across his face as he steps inside gracefully and I nearly melt as he brushes past me. _Fuck. He's doing this on purpose. Two can play at this game Grey._

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Please."

I swing my hips ever so slightly and he follows me into the kitchen. I don't have to turn around to see that he is watching my every move. So, with every ounce of grace I can muster, I pump up the charm and saunter around the kitchen, collecting ingredients for his coffee. I've seen Kate do this plenty of times, so I should be okay.

* * *

I'm pouring the coffee into a mug for him and all that's left is to finish my tea. Pretending to fumble, I drop the bag of tea on the ground. With an exaggerated pause, I bend over to pick it up, inwardly cheering. I can hear his sharp gasp as my bathrobe rides up and I have to stifle my beam. _Gotcha now Grey!_

When I get up, flushed, I am expecting him to tell me off, but I am suddenly pressed up against the firm body of Christian Grey. His warm breath tickles my ear as he nibbles along it, sending arcs of pleasure down my spine. "Coffee at 2 in the morning Miss Steele? You know I won't be able to fall asleep now."

"I'm okay with that." I whisper, tilting my head to give him access to my neck.

He chuckles and obliges, kissing down the length of it to the base of my throat. I bring my arms around his head and into his hair, tugging softly. He groans immediately. "Ana."

Somewhere, at the back of my mind, I'm aware that Kate and Seth are asleep in the other rooms. _Shit, Seth!_ My eyes fly open and I grimace. "Christian, why are you here?"

He pauses and I can hear his excited breaths slowing. I'm disappointed that I've interrupted the sensual torture, but right now, Seth is in danger. "I couldn't sleep."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "So you decided to come and make sure that _I_ couldn't sleep? You realize I have work tomorrow?"

"So do I." He chuckles, wrapping his arms around my waist. I'm facing him now, his coffee mug in my hands.

"Mm hm. Sure Mr. Hotshot. No one will question _you_ if you show up late tomorrow." I thrust the mug into his hands and turn around to put the tea bag into my mug of hot water.

I can practically hear his frustration. "Anastasia, I work for a living too." He pouts. _Oh my. Christian Grey pouting... heart failure!_

"Christian, you're a billionaire! Why do you _want_ to keep working?"

His expression darkens instantaneously and I know I've hit a sore spot. "I try not to let my status define me, Anastasia. I'm a person too; granted, I'm fifty shades of fucked up, but still. Besides, it keeps me distracted from... other things."

 _Oh my poor Fifty._ "Hey, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" He snaps.

I sigh. This is not how I imagined my morning to go. Then again, I never thought I'd be up at 2 in the morning anyway. "Look, I don't want to fight. I'm tired, you're tired, let's just-"

"Stasia, where's the Advil? I can't - shit."

I nearly drop my mug in shock. Seth Wate has just walked out of my room, wearing nothing but boxers and a cast, supposedly looking for Advil in there, but Christian doesn't know that. Fuck my life.

* * *

There's a tremendous silence in which raging heat rolls off of Christian's body in waves and Seth is simply stunned into muteness. I am frozen to the spot, horrified, watching as they size each other up like two snakes, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Anastasia. Outside. Now." Christian's monotonous whisper is menacing and I flinch as the silence is broken. He grabs my arm and nearly drags me out of the apartment. Seth blinks and gives me a look of regret and sympathy as I'm ushered out the door.

"Christian I can explain." He doesn't respond, and instead, we're marching at an increasingly fast pace through the hallways. Finally, he takes a left and we're lost in a dead end.

I turn around when he attacks, slamming our bodies against the wall, his mouth devouring mine, insistent and needy. I am too stunned at first, but I respond, grinding against him. He groans and I feel his erection against me. It feels strangely heavenly. When we pull apart, I'm panting for air and confused, but aroused as hell.

 _What the hell is happening?_

"You are mine _. Mine._ I've claimed you - every part of you and all of you belongs to _me._ Only me. Understand?"

At this moment, I want to scream to him and the world that I belong to myself, but I nod anyway. My breath hitches in my throat at his words and realization dawns upon me. I am no longer a virgin. _He's right. Damn._

"Tell me you understand Anastasia."

"Yes. I am yours. Sir." I add quickly with the tiniest hint of a smirk.

He closes his eyes and when they reopen, they're full of voluptuous desire. I take deep breaths, trying to calm my erratic breathing.

 _We can't have sex. Not here. Not now. Not like this._ My subconscious is chanting.

 _Why not?_ Argues my inner goddess.

 _Because we'll get caught, because we're fighting right now, because we're sore from yesterday! Need any more reasons?_ My subconscious hisses.

 _Yes._ Says my inner goddess petulantly, her arms crossed.

 _Fuck you!_ Yells my subconscious, exasperated and flustered.

 _With Christian Grey? Yes please!_ Trills my inner goddess.

"Christian, _no._ Not now."

"No what?" He asks innocently.

"You know what." I say, crossing my arms. Immediately, his eyes travel to my chest and I uncross them, blushing. "Dammit, look at _me_ when I'm talking to you! We're fighting right now, you insatiable ass!"

He raises an eyebrow at me and I can see him struggle to hold back a peal of laughter.

"I'm an ass?"

"Yes."

"An _insatiable_ ass?"

"Dammit, yes!" I yell with a giggle. _Fuck no, no, no. No laughing._

"No one's ever called me that before. Yet another first Miss Steele."

"Another?"

"Yes. If I recall, I've slept in the same bed with you multiple times, had vanilla sex, witnessed you wearing my clothes and using my toothbrush, hidden in a wardrobe because you made me, taken a picture with you, taken you on _The Grace,_ let you touch me, and I've been called an 'insatiable ass' by you. Not to mention, I've been made extremely jealous multiple times. Again, by you, of course."

His playfulness sobers my angry mood. I decide to reiterate something that's been nagging me. "Christian, I'm _yours._ I just said so. I've accepted your proposal and I've lost my virginity to you. What else do I have to do to prove that I'm unconditionally yours?" My tone is soothing and quiet, not as exasperated as I feel inside. This poor man needs healing, not impatience.

His brow furrows and he looks lost in thought. "What was he doing in your apartment Anastasia? Taylor thought he left."

I sigh. " _His_ name is Seth. As for Taylor, he must've seen Seth leave to get the pizza. Wait. You had Taylor watching me?" My voice is incredulous and I feel fury surge through me again.

"For your safety." He says dismissively. His tone is warning. _Drop it Steele._ "You still haven't told me _why_ he's there." He growls.

 _Shit. Do I tell him about the text messages? No. Do I tell him he's gay? No. They are both not my stories to tell. Besides, the text messages will need elaboration, and I know I'll end up breaking down... I'm not ready._

"Seth was reluctant to stay on his own. He had an accident earlier today and the driver is now in a coma. Kate and I just wanted to watch over the guy." It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. "Christian, it's okay." I add the last bit in when I feel his muscles clench tightly. His posture turns rigid and he releases me from the wall.

"Fine. Tell him to pack his things."

"What?"

"He can stay with me until he feels well enough to be on his own."

"Christian!"

"I mean it. I'm not having some son of a bitch stay with you and Kavanagh. You don't even know him well."

"I know him well enough, thank you very much. And it's _Kate,_ not Kavanagh. Please just learn to respect the people that I care about. And Seth's not going anywhere."

"He is if he doesn't want to lose an important limb."

"Dammit Fifty." I mumble to myself. He raises an eyebrow.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to mumble Miss Steele?"

"Okay, since you don't want to compromise, _I_ will. How about _I_ stay with you until Seth leaves?"

Christian lights up, his eyes shining. His rigid posture becomes more relaxed and he lets out a lengthy sigh of relief. "Let's get going."

"I'll take that as a yes." I say smiling at his enthusiasm. He winks.

"That's a yes to you staying over, and the sex as well."

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey! Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?" I ask with mock horror.

He laughs. "Yes. No one other than family has ever called me by my full name. Yet _another_ first Miss Steele."

"Hmm, there seems to be a lot of those lately."

"Tell me about it, baby."

* * *

When we arrive at the penthouse in Escala, I exhale, my heart rate increasing tenfold. I am here - the Sterile Skyscraper, the Dangerous Den, the Ivory Tower... oh, and Christian Grey's home.

My breath is once again taken away by the view and the coldness of the apartment is magnified in the dusk, each corner and stainless surface glinting with shadows. I let Christian lead me to his bedroom, dimly aware that I am still sore, and I am indeed still wearing nothing but a bathrobe and some meager underwear.

When he shuts the door, his demeanor changes. The familiar and formal rigidity of his muscles is loosened and he seems to visibly relax. I breathe a sigh of relief inwardly. _Does this mean sleep and no sex? Thank god!_ My subconscious is cheering, but my inner goddess pouts, her reapplied makeup a waste of time.

Hesitantly, I plop my overnight bag on the floor, cursing myself for agreeing to this 'compromise'. Maybe I should've let Wate come here instead. He deserves it for getting me into trouble with Mr. Mercurial. Speaking of whom, he's sitting on the bed, slowly removing his socks and shoes.

The move is so domestic, so _un-Christian_ that I stop and stare. He has the most beautiful feet I have ever seen. When he looks up and his eyes fly to mine, my sore and loosened body is taut and singing with desire. His look is primal and wanting, and I nearly melt to the floor in an incoherent puddle.

He stands, lithe and graceful and I watch, transfixed as he stalks towards me. I am suddenly aware of every inch of space between us, and the air crackles with electricity.

"You look absolutely bangable Miss Steele."

I blink, my knees going weak. _Shit. How can six words unravel me like this?_ I decide that I like playful Fifty, so I decide to give it right back. "As do you Mister Grey. Though I must admit you've made me quite sore, both mentally and physically." I slowly remove my ballet flats, back turned, trying to play off my craving for him.

I register his sharp intake of breath and before I can assimilate what is happening, I am on his bed, kissing him passionately. There is a throbbing around my belly and I faintly comprehend that it is him. _Holy shit. I did this. To him._

The realization lifts my drowsy spirits and I'm wide-awake, really responding to him. When he climbs fully on top of me, I buck my hips, taking him by surprise so that he falls on his side. I don't cease contact as I straddle him. The heated longing in his eyes sets my nerves on fire and I immediately bend down, kissing him sharply, pouring all of my passion into him. He seems to understand.

He groans longingly into my mouth and the hum sets my blood boiling. _Fuck sleep. I need him. Now._ "Ana." His voice is strained and his deft fingers untie the sash of my robe and I help him peel it off. He tosses it aside, desperately clawing as he unclasps my bra.

Finally, he molds my breasts, massaging and twisting my nipples with his expert touch. I am in ecstasy, throwing my head back, kneading my hands into his hair. I note dimly through a fog of lusty haze that I'm still on top. _Hmm..._

Slowly, I rub my sex back and forth against his tented sweatpants, feeling the length of him through the cotton. He hisses through his teeth. "Fuck Ana." He stops kneading and I gasp as the sudden coolness of his bedroom surrounds my half-naked body. Slowly, I climb off his warmth.

Christian Grey is now draped across the sheets, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He looks absolutely every inch of the Greek God he is and I am towering over him. The view is impeccable.

I peel down his pants and boxers, fumbling momentarily with my eagerness. He chuckles and my inner goddess raises an eyebrow at his audacity. _Oh, I'll be the one chuckling next Grey. Just you wait._

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, I kneel and grip the base of his impressive member tightly with my hand. Gently, I apply pressure and his slitted eyes fly open as he sits up. "Whoa, Anastasia, what are you doi- ahh."

I cut him off triumphantly by licking along the length of his shaft, and finally, I push him inside my salivating mouth. And damn does he taste good. I hollow my cheeks and lunge up and down, pushing him from the back of my throat to the front of my mouth. My head is bobbing and he is over the moon, his eyes closed with his mouth open.

 _Who's the one chuckling now, Grey?_ Smirks my inner goddess, her inner sexpert released. He's panting with want, and his throbbing heated appendage is delicious.

"Christ Ana. Stop now if you don't want me to come inside you." He manages to say in a hoarse voice. _No chance now Grey. You brought this upon yourself._ I decide to send him over the edge. Unsheathing my teeth, I graze them lightly over his over sensitized skin and he gasps, bucking his hips to push himself deeper inside me. "Fuck, Ana!" Finally, he comes with a satisfied groan and I swallow every drop, licking my lips satisfactorily.

His eyes fly open, and they're shining in the moonlight that pools in from the ceiling-to-floor windows. They're a captivating liquid silver and I'm momentarily startled from my trance when he pulls me on top of him. We're staring into one another's eyes and his express unspoken gratitude. The intimacy of the moment is not lost upon me and silently, I press my lips to his and pull away.

"See how you taste." I grin mischievously, and a lazy smile spreads across his face.

"So full of surprises Miss Steele. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Well the surprises, I make up as I go along, and as for the, um, _oral skills_ , that was my first time."

He blinks, stunned I think and amazes me with a hearty laugh. "I do love your smart mouth. More than ever now."

I blush profusely, my body heating with pleasure. I normally don't like this amount of attention, but coming from him, it feels _normal._ And Christian Grey doesn't do normal.

"Now come. I believe I owe you an orgasm and then, bed."

I nearly roll my eyes, but catch myself at the last second as he pulls me on to him. I straddle his waist and he looks up at me for permission. When I nod, he slowly guides my hips downwards and I gasp as he enters me from behind.

My eyes roll to the back of my head and he gives me a moment to adjust as I tighten around him. _Holy fuck, it's so deep! But it feels so good._ The fullness is almost too much to bear, but I take it somehow, and my mind is numbed instantly. He thrusts upwards sharply and instinctively, my head is thrown backwards as a yelp of bliss rocks my body. _Shit, where'd that come from?_

"Push up Ana. Come on, baby." He says through gritted teeth. His baritone reaches me through a cloud of unbelievable covetousness and I obey. His fullness disappears partially as I lift upwards, but the sharp pain shoots through me again when I come down.

"Oh, Christian!" I moan out his name and we set each other off into a punishing rhythm. It is quiet except for the occasional grunt or groan and I revel in the sound of our bodies uniting together as one. The pain has turned to spikes of pleasure every time I come down and it is multiplied when I feel his teeth clench tightly around my nipple. He kneads on one and sucks on the other, and it is suddenly becoming too much.

I feel the familiar build in my stomach, bubbling up. I am at the edge of a cliff with Christian Grey and his words set me off completely. "Come for me baby!" He moans and I detonate around him with a garbled cry of his name. We still and I feel myself pulsing again and again around him. He finds his release and we both collapse, exhausted on to the rumpled sheets.

"Fucking hell, Anastasia. The things you do to me."

He pulls out and I wince, thanking the heavens that I am using birth control pills. My panting slows as I resist the urge to fall asleep and respond groggily. "Ditto Christian."

I am numbly aware of him dragging the soft linen over our tangled bodies and a drowsy glance at the clock tells me it is now 3:22 in the morning. Groaning, I snuggle into my pillow and sigh in content at its almost intolerable softness.

Christian chuckles and my sleep is momentarily interrupted. "What?" My voice is small and tinny, betraying my exhaustion.

"Nothing. I just like you on top." I smile into my pillow as he pulls my frame against his, my back to his front. Spooning seems to be his favorite, but I don't mind. I fall asleep to the sensation of Christian Grey nuzzling my hair and the words 'I just like you on top' echoing around in my head.

* * *

When I wake, beams of sunlight are just starting to invade the barren room. I look around, disoriented, before I realize that I am in Escala, in Christian Grey's bed. I shift lightly and smile at the sight before me.

He is so beautiful, with his just-fucked copper hair sticking up in all the right places and his sensual mouth slightly agape, it makes my heart hurt. He is spread-eagled on his side of the bed on his stomach and he is snoring, small puffs of breath escaping his mouth. I fight the urge to giggle and instead, reach for my phone and snap a quick picture. Then, I look at the time and it takes all of my self-control not to scream. _6:30! Go, go, go!_

Quickly, I hustle into the bathroom and pull out my tube of lipstick. Quietly, I write something on his mirror and rush out. I grab my overnight bag and tossing a quick look at sleeping beauty, I leave the room with a snicker. I have decided to shower in the White Room so I don't wake grumpy Grey.

As soon as I shut his door, I am assaulted by a flash of grey and black spots and I lean down, immediately smooching my favorite pooch. He licks at my face and I giggle, letting him follow me upstairs. He naps on the bed as I lock the door and head to the bathroom.

* * *

I stumble out at 6:45, pulling on low grey pumps and examining myself in the mirror. I've gone with a simple grey sheath dress and heels. I leave my hair down in its straight boring mess and dab on some mascara before grabbing my bag and leaving the room.

When I breeze into the kitchen, Gail is making breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Steele, may I get you anything?"

"No, actually, I was thinking I could help you. And it's Ana."

She gives me a sweet smile. "That's not necessary Ana. I have everything under control."

"Please?" I give her my best pout and puppy eyes and she gives in. I grill the bacon and feed Grey. While she flips the pancakes, I manage to plate some fruit and pour orange juice. Grey watches attentively and yips as another shade of Grey enters the room.

Holy fuck. My heart stops. He is wearing a perfectly tailored dark grey pinstripe suit and _that_ tie. _Shit, shit, shit, juice Steele!_ I snap myself back to reality and stop pouring the juice just as the glass is about to overflow.

"Good morning, I-we made you breakfast." I turn around to find Gail, but she has disappeared. _Shit._ He gives me the patented panty-dropping smile of his and perches elegantly at the breakfast bar wordlessly.

I serve up some pancakes and bacon and sit beside him. We eat in silence and a slow blush creeps up my neck and cheeks when I realize he's watching me. I meet his gaze and for some reason, a lascivious smile spreads across his face. I blink in puzzlement and stimulation. "What?"

He steeples his fingers together, his plate now clean. Grey grovels at his feet for a strip of bacon and I absentmindedly feed him one, awaiting a response. "Just thinking about the last time I had pancakes. As I recall, they were _delicious._ "

I clench my teeth together and my eyes widen. I feel the sudden need to press my thighs together and clearing my throat, I collect both of our clean plates, my face burning tomato red. Grey follows me pitifully begging for more food, but I have nothing to offer except for my profound embarrassment.

When I glance up at Fifty, he's watching my reaction with barely contained amusement. I feel my resolve harden and my feeling of embarrassment vanishes. I petulantly flip my hair over my shoulder and walk past him, grabbing my bag on the go. _Don't you dare laugh at me._

I note with satisfaction that he is now confused. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Work." I respond simply, checking my phone before giving Grey a pat on the head. His tail wags crazily and he gives me one more sloppy kiss before I am about to leave the kitchen.

"And how, may I ask?" Christian is right behind me somehow and I nearly jump. Some way, my subconscious helps me maintain my aura of calmness though all I want to do is fuck the living daylights out of him. Again.

"Taylor will take me. Right, Taylor?" He seems to materialize out of nowhere, though I know he's been watching our banter from the doorway. He nods at me and I give him a beaming smile. I am happy to see that Christian seems pissed. _That's what you get for laughing at me, Grey. Get used to it!_

"Anastasia, _I_ will be more than happy to take you to work."

My mouth sets in a hard line and I narrow my eyes at him, finally working up the nerve to face him. "Taylor's already taking me, Christian. Now good-bye." He looks lost and my heart momentarily tightens. Reluctantly, I give him a lingering kiss. _Something to think about, but I'm still mad at you._

He blinks, bewildered at my strange mix of emotions and I give him a salacious wink before turning and heading to the elevator, where Taylor awaits.

My two Greys watch despondently as the doors close and I immediately sigh, leaning against the wall for support.

 _Christian Grey, your audacity is rubbing off on me._

* * *

 **I owe you guys two more chapters, so I'll get those out tomorrow. Be on the lookout for updates! How are you enjoying the changes in both Ana and Christian? How are the lemons? I like to keep it simple and clean, but let me know if I can improve anything. Love you all! ~ HA**


	34. Chapter 34

**I owe you all FOUR chapters this weekend, and I fully intend to get 'em out. So strap in, and here we gooooo! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Christian's POV**

There's a light tickle on my back. I twitch, hoping it'll go away. When it persists, I groan and swat my backside again. Five more minutes.

Five minutes.

Minutes.

Five.

"Fuck!" I sit up with a start and whip my head around frantically. I was supposed to be up at 5, and it is now 6 fucking 50. I leap out of bed, tossing the sheets aside and race to the bathroom.

I strip and clamber into the shower, letting the hot water wash away any remnants of sleep.

Anastasia Rose Steele.

She will be the death of me. She has distracted me beyond any doubt and even thinking about her now, my cock twitches in response. I have to force myself down. _Not now. No time for sex Grey._

As I dry myself off and wrap my towel around my waist, I turn to brush my teeth and nearly drop in surprise. _Holy fucking shit._

'I enjoyed last night. You snore, by the way. x' is written in bold blood-red lipstick over my reflection in the mirror and I have to smile. Damn, this woman is full of surprises.

* * *

When I walk into the kitchen, adjusting my cuff links, I pause to take in the sight.

Anastasia in a sheath dress and heels. _Fuuuuuck._ She's pouring juice, and Grey is sitting at her feet, watching her move around. The sight is so domestic, so _comforting,_ that I cannot take my eyes off of her. Finally, a yip from Grey announces my presence.

I watch in fascination as she eyes me up and down, her blue eyes darkening. _Shit, I'm going to come here and now._

"Good morning, I-we made you breakfast." She pauses right before the glass overflows and I merely smile, not trusting myself to speak. I'm sure if I did, the first word that would come out of my mouth would be 'Sex?'.

We sit together and eat in a comfortable silence. I watch her with poorly disguised beguilement. The way her perfect teeth bite into the pancakes, her sexy jaw clenching and unclenching, and her mouth. Lord, her _mouth._

"What?" Her voice interrupts my thoughts and I note with satisfaction that she's blushing. _Hmm... let's make her more pink._

"Just thinking about the last time I had pancakes. As I recall, they were _delicious._ "

I watch her beautiful eyes widen momentarily and she distracts herself by clearing our plates. I observe her hesitant movements with barely contained amusement and an air of self-accomplishment as her pale porcelain skin is pigmented a dark, sexy red.

When she turns around, I nearly lose it and start laughing at her uncomfortable expression. _Oh baby, you'd better get used to this. It'll only get worse if you hang around._

Upon noticing my pleasure, her posture visibly hardens and the soft vulnerability of before has vanished into thin air. The woman I see before me now is confident and independent, striding past me as she picks up her bag.

"Just where do you think you're going?" I already know the answer, but this lively woman captivates me. She went from embarrassed to assertive within seconds. I'm impressed.

"Work." That one word irks me, and I find myself having to abstain from grabbing her enticing ass and fucking her here and now.

"And how, may I ask?" I want to grab her and pull her against me so she can feel my hard-on, but I'm a bit startled as to what her reaction would be. _You? Startled? Dammit Grey, she's got you wrapped around her little finger!_

"Taylor will take me. Right, Taylor?" As much as I admire Taylor and his competence, I could not be more pissed when he materializes from the doorway to take my girl to work. _Fuck this. She is_ mine.

"Anastasia, _I_ will be more than happy to take you to work." I fume, my irrational jealousy crowding my senses and filling my mind.

She turns to face me, angelic and determined. What a heady combination. "Taylor's already taking me, Christian. Now good-bye."

 _What the fuck? Did she just-_ In all my years, I've _never_ been dismissed before, I _do_ the dismissing. I have never had to answer to anyone or listen to anyone, but this whirlwind of a woman has managed to knock me off of my feet. Her nerve is stimulating - sexy.

My train of thought is corrupted immediately as she leans up to give me a chaste kiss. It leaves me reeling and wanting. Though any other submissive would've been thoroughly punished for the affectionate act, I find it acceptable and prudent with her.

 _Oh Anastasia. The things you do, baby._

She gives me a wink and I nearly convulse on the spot. What? Why? How? My head is spinning with unanswered questions and I falter as the elevator doors close. _Is this how it feels to be led on? I'll have to rectify that. Tonight._

With a steady resolve and a smirk at my plans for the lovely Miss Steele, I head back to the bathroom to examine her note. _Hmm, she signed it with a kiss._ The gesture is warming and I feel strangely light and sated.

When I head out, a heavy tumbling ball of black and grey knocks into the back of my legs and sends me flying. As I hit the floor with a thud and a groan, pattering pawsteps loom closer until a blur of pink and wetness is coating my face.

"Fuck, get off!" I raise my arms in protest, but the licks only persist. I sit up and the little shit wriggles everywhere, barking and raising his butt in the air with a wag of his tail. When I move to stand, he races off and returns with a dripping tennis ball in his mouth and drops it at my feet.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he merely cocks his head. "I can't right now. I have to get to work." I turn to walk away and note that he visibly droops, planting his ass on the floor. His wags cease and he looks dejected. _Shit, don't you dare look back. Eyes on the prize Grey, you're already late._

I press for the elevator and as the ding sounds, there is a heart-wrenching howl. I clap my hands to my ears and turn around. "Shut the hell up! What the fuck?"

He howls again and I drop my hands. "Gail!" There's no response. He gives me a mournful look and when I don't react, he lets out another pitiful grunt and another howl. That's when I realize it's Monday. The day Gail goes grocery shopping. Fucking fantastic.

I eye my watch and then the dog, an idea forming quickly in my mind.

"Hey you, get over here."

* * *

When I pull into my spot in the GEH parking lot, I'm incredibly relaxed. It's a nice day outside, Anastasia is safe, and I'm in the one place where I am truly in charge.

When I walk into the lobby, Amelia issues me the routine 'Good morning sir' and pauses, her eyes bugging out of her head.

I tug Grey along on his leash and he gives her a happy yip before trotting by my side to the elevator. Everyone is staring blatantly and I find myself mildly annoyed. _Has no one ever seen a fucking dog before?_

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Coffee?" Andrea greets me as if nothing is out of the ordinary and I have an inkling that Amelia got to the phone much faster than I anticipated. Olivia coos at Grey and pauses when I fix her a cold stare.

"The usual. Send me a rundown of today's agenda in five minutes and have Barney pick up a dog bed and a couple toys on his way here. I assume he's coming in today as usual?"

Andrea nods. "Yes sir."

I head into the office, and clip off the leash as the door shuts with a click. I'm stretching when the prick takes off, exploring every corner of the room. He sniffs at the paintings and quickly loses interest, roaming around. I sit in my chair and slowly become accustomed to the unfamiliar clack of nails on the floor as I work.

"I don't give a fuck about the cost! You are not the one paying for this, _I_ am and _I_ will call the shots. Tell Woods he has less than 24 hours. I'm already on the way to taking over the publishing house where his mediocre wife works. He has no idea the influence I have over Seattle, and it's time he found out. Your ass is on the line here, Johnson." I bang the phone down in frustration at Woods' adamancy.

To cool myself down, I quickly turn my attention to the shipments to Darfur, poring over emails and budget plans and the campaigns. I am completely engrossed in my work when I realize that there is no clicking sound from Grey's nails.

Immediately, I stiffen and turn, expecting the worst. Instead, he is staring out of the windows for the first time, and he is rigid, not a hair moving. Finally, he lets out a bark and a growl and I have to laugh. He turns his head, tail wagging. I know that look and before I can stop him, he's by my side, propping himself up on two legs on the side of my desk.

"What?"

He ruffs and looks up at me with soulful eyes, then turns his attention back to my cluttered desk. I've unpacked my documents for the day and they litter the space amongst plans, blueprints, contracts, and proposals. My laptop is on, pulled up to my email. There are a million things that could go wrong with having a dog in my office, but it's been uncharacteristically good so far.

There is a knock at the door and immediately, a bark follows. "Christian?"

"Get in Ros!" I yell, holding the Catahoula Cur back by his collar. He strains and barks furiously as Ros strides in. Her eyes are wide and finally, I release him as the door shuts. He immediately rushes to her with a happy curiosity and she squeals.

"Hi there! Oh my gosh, you're adorable! What's your name?"

Dammit, are all women going to react the same?

"It's a fucking dog, Ros, you think it's going to respond?" I huff out exasperatedly.

She straightens and fixes me a cold glare. "Animals have feelings too, Christian. That was a bit insensitive, don't you think? I mean, look at him."

I do, and he wags his tail, tongue out with a dumb expression on his face. I try to hold back a snicker and fail. Ros seats herself on my couch and rolls her eyes. "What the hell is going on with you? You've been so distracted lately. It's unnerving."

Grey seats himself at her feet and she strokes him, waiting for my response. "You're petting the fucking reason." I respond curtly.

She raises an eyebrow at me and scoffs. "I understand dogs are a huge responsibility, but that is definitely not the reason. Why do you have him anyway?"

 _Shit._ "I'm taking care of him for... someone."

If Ros' eyebrows could raise any further, they'd be at her hairline. "A girl?" I nod before rolling my eyes at her eagerness for information. "Wow. I mean- wow. You and... a girl?"

Immediately I frown and Grey shifts from his perch and joins me by my side, sensing my confusion. Ros grimaces, her hand paused in mid-stroke. As much as I try to convince myself to hate Grey, there's no reason not to respect him right now. _Dogs truly are man's best friend._ "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I always thought you were gay. Call it gaydar or whatever, but I thought I was kind of an expert on these things. I mean, with me and Gwen and all."

I snort out a chuckle and she joins me. Finally, we pause and I realize she still hasn't announced her reason for visiting me. "Now, down to business. Why are you here?"

She flips her hair over her shoulder and sighs heavily. "Just wanted to ask you what the hell was going on with you. You know if we don't have this conversation, no one else will, right?"

I cup my face in my hands, trying to regulate my anger. "Dammit Ros. That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all'? It's important you stay focused on this company, but I can see that that's not going to happen with a girl in the picture. Damn." There's an awkward silence as I consider what she says. It is true that Anastasia has distracted me quite sufficiently these past few days.

"Is she good in bed at least?"

I raise my eyebrows at her openness. "Very." I say after a beat.

She grins and we watch as Grey grabs a pencil off my desk to use as a chew. He snaps it in half and gnaws at it without hesitation. He and Ana have splashed into my lake of control headfirst and taken me with them. The ripples are spreading farther from the center, slowly. I can feel change happening, but the strange part is, I don't want it to stop.

* * *

Ros leaves, promising she'll be back in a couple hours to go over schematics with Barney on our tablet project. Meanwhile, I take the time to respond to more emails when my phone rings. I pause and pick up, too occupied to check the Caller ID.

"Grey." The dog's ears perk up at the mention of his name as he entertains himself by chasing around a rubber ball that Andrea has managed to provide. I'm momentarily distracted by his whimsical routines when I hear an unexpected voice.

"Christian, how are you?"

"Mia. I'm well. You?" I keep my response curt, gritting my teeth as I read over an email about HR's latest fiasco simultaneously.

"I'm great! Look, mom wanted me to remind you about the Coping Together Gala. It's this weekend and she reserved you a seat. You _are_ coming right?" Her tone takes on an icy hint towards the end of the phrase and I can hear her hidden threat.

 _Shit, this weekend? I forgot!_ I heave a sigh and shake my head slowly. "Of course I am Mia. And tell mom to make it two seats." I say, cheering myself up as an idea unfurls in my mind.

An earth-shattering shriek rents the air and I wince, immediately holding my phone away from my face. Grey's interest is captured and he trots over, his dumb quizzical look back.

"OHMYGOSH CHRISTIAN, A DATE? YOU HAVE A DATE? WHO IS IT? OHMYGOSHMOMISGOINGTOFLIPOUTWHENAREWEMEETINGUP?" Her words slur together and I feel a familiar pounding in my head as a headache threatens to burst.

"Jesus fucking Christ Mia, quiet down!"

"Watch your fucking language, Christian." She reprimands. I raise my eyebrows at the phone.

"That was quite unladylike Mia."

"I know. Oh my god, I just can't believe it! I can't wait to meet her! Or him. Ugh, you're _killing_ me Chris!"

"Great to hear. At least it'll be quiet after you're gone." I grin as my threatening headache subsides.

"Ugh you wish! I'm not going anywhere dummy." There's a pause before she resumes. "That was me sticking my tongue out at you, by the way."

We laugh and it feels nice to talk to someone so normally. The only person I've ever had this with is... Ana. _I wonder what she's doing._

"Hey, you still there? I said I wanted to take you and Elliot out to lunch tomorrow, okay?"

"Dammit Mia, you know I can't say no."

"Hell yeah you can't. If you did, I'd cut your-"

"Mia!"

"What?" She whines. Suddenly there's a gasp. "Ooh, I just saw a super hot guy walk in. I gotta go." With that, she hangs up, leaving me dumbfounded. _What hot guy? When? Where?_

I'm about to call her back when my phone rings again. I groan and raise it to my ear.

"Grey."

"Christian, it's been far too long!" The richly smooth voice of Elena Lincoln drifts through my ears, and I assume 'dick mode' as Ana puts it. The change is surreal after Mia's boisterousness.

"Elena. How are you?"

There's a chuckle and a slight pause. "Ever the gentleman. I'm fine, thank you, and you? It's been quite awhile since you've last had a submissive I'm sure. That's the very reason I'm calling, actually."

I stiffen in surprise and remember that she hasn't been a big part of my life recently. I've already claimed Ana as my sub, but of course, Elena doesn't know that. "I don't need a submissive right now, Elena. If that is all, I have work to attend to."

"Of course that's not all, dear! I have business to discuss with you. Let's do it over lunch today."

"I'm unavailable."

"That wasn't a question, Christian."

"I don't give a fuck." I snarl viciously. I'm getting tired of her games. I have serious work to attend to.

She laughs. "You've got quite the temper."

I stay silent and she sighs. "Christian, you need a submissive. If you're so easily riled up over a statement, then it's obvious. I've found the perfect match for you and-"

"Elena, I've told you once and I will not tell you again. I do _not_ need a submissive."

There's a lull on her side of the conversation. "Not even for a night?"

" _No._ " I hiss.

"If you insist. Just know that your body needs a way to get rid of _all_ that stress Christian." _Trust me, I know. And I can't wait to do so tonight._

"If that is all, good-bye Elena."

"Hmm, curious. Is it that girl from that night? What was her name, Arabella? Aleah?"

"None of your fucking business Elena." I say, gritting my teeth together.

"Anastasia!" She gasps and I hear a clap. "That's it, Anastasia, correct?"

My skin crawls as she mentions Ana. Her name sounds so... wrong coming from her mouth. "Elena-"

"Tell me, is she well-versed to our ways? Does she give you good head? How about pain, can she tolerate pain? What were her-"

"ELENA! I will _not_ have you fuck this up for me. You leave Anastasia out of this, do you understand?"

There's dead silence on the other end.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I roar.

"Sure do, darling." She purrs with a meager chuckle. "Toodle-o." With that, she hangs up.

I put my head in my hands and groan. A strange warmth spreads across my feet and when I look down, I realize that Grey has fallen asleep on top of my feet. _Oh no you don't._ I'm about to wake him up when there's a ping in my inbox.

More work.

* * *

When I stride out to my lobby to meet Barney, I pause for a moment, observing him in the professional background. He's a mousy kid in an ill-fitted suit and baggy pants, but a goddamn genius. He's attempting to chat up Andrea, and I stand back to watch.

"-and that's when I told him that _I_ had lifted the whole box upstairs without anyone's help. Granted, I did pull a neck muscle and nearly lost an arm, but it was totally worth it. Speaking of worth it, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

I chuckle at the kid's courage, but step in to save him from the sting of rejection. "Barney." I give him a firm shake, which he reiterates surprisingly.

"Mr. Grey. How are you these days?"

"Fine. Let's go over the blueprints in my office."

"Yes sir. Bye Andrea. Call me!" I gesture for him to walk first, and give Andrea a knowing smile. She blinks in confusion and smiles back hesitantly. _Dammit Grey, what the fuck is happening? Why are you in such a good mood?_

At the back of my head, I know it's because I've been thinking about what I want to do with Miss Steele tonight. I've got a master plan, which means I'm a step closer to fucking Ana's brains out.

* * *

"Well maybe if we move it here, and here, then-"

"Absolutely not. The model looks fine, but I'm just concerned about the accessibility."

"Mr. Grey, with all due respect sir, I've programmed everything to work as smoothly and efficiently as possible. Besides, the kids in these areas are smart. I mean, have you seen the innovations they come up with? I've been to places where these kids carry water around in contraptions made up of leaves, mud, and twigs. They're resourceful. They can figure it out."

"Kid's got a point." Nods Ros, stroking her chin while poring over the design with us.

I frown. "He does, but saying that 'they can figure it out' is not good enough. Some of these kids will never have even _heard_ of a tablet before, let alone seen one. We need to make it easier to use. Scrap the program and draw up a new one Barney. I expect a report no later than Friday."

He seems startled, but sighs and flips his shaggy hair off his face. "Yeah, sure. I mean, uh, yes sir."

He heads out and I can hear his loud greeting to Andrea before the door slams shut. Ros stares at me as I pace back and forth, running my hands through my hair. "Ros, we've still made no progress on the deal in Taiwan." My soaring mood is quickly souring into the despondent aura I felt this morning when Ana left Escala without me.

She sighs heavily and flops into the nearest sofa as Grey looks up from his dog bed, which Barney unfailingly remembered to bring. "I know Christian, I'm trying. I really am. Those salad-dressing looking motherfuckers- excuse my language- think that I can't do anything because I'm a _woman._ I swear, I'm going to-"

"Mr. Grey! Sir!" Barney busts into the room with Andrea on his heels, his yell startling all of us.

"What is it?" I ask calmly. Barney has been known to overreact, but if Andrea's here...

"Miss Steele was placed in the emergency room at Northwest a couple hours ago."

My heart stops in my chest and Grey whimpers. Barney fidgets before adding on.

"Something happened sir."

* * *

 **:o What could've happened? Guess in the reviews! Love you guys, be on the look out for more chapters this weekend, 1 down, 3 to go! ~ HA**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Taylor pulls out of Escala and I watch as the familiar building fades away. It is still early and we meander slowly through the sleepy city of Seattle. I feel strangely guilty, yet satisfied right now. Leaving _the_ Christian Grey hanging on for more? Yeah, that kind of power can go to a girl's head.

 _Damn right it can! I wonder what he's doing though..._ My inner goddess swoons. She's been completely obsessed with Christian and his easy grace and banter.

 _You'd better focus. We've got so many transcripts to go over with Yvonne. Shit, we are so late!_ An involuntary groan escapes my mouth and I slide my head to the back of the seat and close my eyes. My subconscious is right, I can't screw up this job too!

"Everything alright Miss Steele?" Taylor's bass voice calms me and I let out a contented sigh. I nod, my eyes still closed. We stop for awhile, stuck in traffic and the quiet peace is interrupted by the shrill ringing of my phone.

 _Kate. Dammit!_

I press 'Accept' and hold the phone from my ear.

"ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE LIKE THAT? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME AND WHY THE FUCK DID WATE LEAVE? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WITH? I HAD A PANIC ATTACK, DAMMIT!"

I wince, and Taylor's eyes shoot to mine in the rearview mirror. He tries to hide his smirk, but fails and opts to raise his eyebrows at me instead. I give him a toothy grin and respond.

"Hey mom. I'm doing great! I stayed with Christian last night."

"Fuck you Steele. I think I'm losing my voice."

I deem it safe enough to bring the phone back to my ear and laugh. "Good. I'm sorry by the way, I didn't know you would be so worried."

"Fuck, of course I was worried! You and Wate were gone in the morning and at least _he_ left a note. Apparently Michael woke up from his coma. Seth said he'd spend the day with him. _You_ on the other hand had me worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Christian showed up last night and, uh, things got intense."

There's a chuckle on the other end. "I'll bet. Did you guys do it? Was he any good?"

"Kate!" I flush, mortified, and she laughs loudly.

"Come on Steele, gimme the deets."

"Um, yeah. It was, um, _very good._ " I admit, rushing out the last part. I'm beet red and when I look at Taylor, he's trying to suppress his smile. _I wonder how many conversations he's heard. Hmm._

"Very good? That's it?"

"Dammit Kate, what d'you want me to say?"

"Tell me everything! Is he big? Because Elliot is and when we-"

"OH MY GOD, I did _not_ need to know that!"

She laughs again and I'm happy that she's so light-hearted. "Don't be such a child Steele. It's a part of life."

"Yeah, a _big_ part."

We snicker at my crude sense of humor and she sighs on the line. "Sorry I flipped out by the way. I know that you're on your way to work though."

"It's okay. It's nice to know you care. How do you know where I'm headed?"

"Of course I care, bitch! As for how I know? Well, you're a workaholic Steele, of course you're on your way there! I'm coming to see you by the way."

"What?"

"Yeah. Today's kind of a chill day for me so I thought we could hang out at your office. I'm entering your building now. See ya!" She chirps and hangs up, leaving me speechless. That's Katherine Kavanagh for ya.

"Hey Taylor, any chance you can drive faster? I'm already late, so..."

He nods. "Of course Miss Steele."

"Ana." I correct instinctively. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and I roll my eyes.

"You know you don't have to do everything Christian says, right? I'd like to be called Anastasia or Ana. When you say 'Miss Steele', it sounds like I'm 40. Besides, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret."

"Okay. Ana." He gives me a beam and a chuckle and I smile. He really is very kind.

As we near the building, traffic flows heavier and something's not right. The road is blocked off and a cop directs traffic away from where I need to go. Over the top of another high-rise, I see an uncharacteristically dark plume of smoke. _What the fuck?_

"Taylor, what's going- oh my god!" I clap my hands to my mouth in horror at the sight as we turn.

The _Becker & Mayer_ building is on fire.

A crowd of people are on the sidewalk and I watch in dread as another ambulance roars past us, to the site of destruction. People are crying and many are hurt. A loud crash sounds as the 'B' from _Becker_ clatters to the ground. Firefighters are trying desperately to put out the fire, but to no avail.

 _I have to go see what's going on._

While Taylor is trying to get us away from the burning building, I unlock the door and tumble out. "Anastas-" His panicked voice cuts off as I slam the door shut and rush towards the sidewalk. A cop tries to stop me, but I push past, spotting a familiar head of flaming red hair.

"Fiona!"

"Ana? Holy fuck!" She rushes towards me, her arms outstretched and we engulf one another in a hug. Within seconds, she bursts into tears and I soothe her, cooing and rubbing her back reassuringly.

She looks like a mess, her hair out of its distinguishing bun, tendrils charred and ash and dust coating her face. She's wrapped in a blanket, shivering with shock. "Hey, it's okay. What happened?" She lets out a strangled cough and gulps, refusing to let go of me as we walk over to join the others.

"It was really early and I had just got in. I started to unpack and then Yvonne walked in. We greeted one another and we were talking when this perky blonde walked in. I was about to ask her for identification when the fire alarm went off. I don't know what caused the fire, but we rushed out with the crowd and now, we're here. It's been about 15 minutes since it happened."

My blood runs cold. "Fi, did you see that perky blonde walk out?"

Her eyes widen momentarily and her mouth forms an 'o'. She shakes her head no and I go numb.

Kate.

My best friend.

 _No._

In a daze, I skitter towards the dilapidated building. A couple medics try to help me, but I wave them off. Everyone else is so preoccupied with putting out the fire that they barely notice when I plunge inside headfirst.

At first, my senses are numbed. All I hear is the blood pounding in my ears and I can smell and taste nothing. I feel cold and then, my world lights up. Everything I see is red. It's beyond hot and my eyes water immediately, but I don't give a shit.

"Kate!" I yell and immediately regret it, coughing violently. I recognize the lobby and Fiona's charred desk. Getting my bearings, I make my way towards my office, checking everywhere.

"Kate, it's Ana, come out, please!" I cough again and spit, skirting a flaming piece of carpet. I'm thanking the heavens that I chose to wear low heels today.

"Kate, where-"

I let out a blood-curdling scream as a heavy piece of wood slams towards me. I dodge to the side instinctively throwing my arms over my head as I hit the floor. Ashes rise in the air and the heavy roar of the fire surrounds me and a red-hot pain lances through my body. I look down to see that my dress is torn, but that's the least of my concerns.

I have multiple cuts scissoring up my legs and a couple of splinters embedded in them. On my left arm is a collection of angry red welts and I shudder. I stand up, wobbling for balance and sway.

 _Whoa, why's the world spinning?_

I bring my hand to my head and when I pull it back, it's wet with blood. _Fuck._ I know I don't have much time before I need to get out and I already feel like coughing up a lung.

"Kate!" I scream in a last attempt as I approach my office door. I lean against it for support and close my eyes when there's a frantic banging.

"Help! Someone, help!"

 _Huh?_ "Kate?" Over the roar of the fire, her voice is muffled but she's there. _She's in my office._

"Kate!" My body charges with adrenaline and though my head is pounding, I don't feel anything as I rattle the doorknob. The door won't budge. _What the fuck?_

"Ana! ANA, help!" The pounding increases and I gasp, starting to feel dizzy. _No, not now. Kate, dammit, Kate!_

"I'm here Kate, back up!" I yell. Forcing myself to focus, I look around and spot a thick piece of charred wood. It's hot and heavy, but I manage to stumble over with it, my senses tingling as they glaze over. "Kate, back up! I'm coming in!" I aim the wood like a battering ram and count down.

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

I scream, and charge towards the door nearly impaling myself as the door rattles against the wood. My hands are filled with miniscule splinters and the door has several cracks in it and the knob is a little looser, though it hasn't budged. I ram the door again two more times, and drop the wood as it cracks in half.

"Fuck!" I yell and I can hear Kate's frantic sobbing on the other side. I sink to the floor, my vision becoming hazy as the pounding in my head increases. A crash reverberates through the air as a heavy piece of metal clangs to the floor in front of me. _This is it. We're going to die. At least I'll go out a hero._

My marred legs swim before my eyes and an incoherent thought forms in my mind.

 _Pretty shoes._

 _Shoes..._

 _Heels!_

I gasp and widen my eyes in an attempt to wake myself up from the overwhelming darkness that threatens to engulf me. I take off one of my heels and teeter to the weakened doorknob.

"Kate, I'm back! Hang on!" With all the strength I have left in me, I bring the shoe over my head and crack the heel down over the doorknob like a hammer. The knob clatters to the ground and with a heavy groan, the door swinging open slightly.

"Ana!" Kate rushes out with a shriek, her green eyes wide and terrified and engulfs me in a hug. She looks just as bad as me and I gasp for air as she squeezes.

"Holy fuck, you're bleeding!"

"So are you." I grip her bloodied hands tightly and smile. Suddenly, a beam from the ceiling crashes down on my office and we both scream, moving from the doorway as rubble rains down from the ceiling. Ash and soot fly in the air and airborne flames jump at our hair and clothes.

"Shit! We have to get out of here!"

"Come on!" A sudden rush of adrenaline spikes through my tired body. Kate is back with me. We can do this.

I pull her along, back the way we came, and we dodge helter-skelter. Smoke swirls around us, making our eyes water and our noses burn.

"Here!" Kate rips apart her designer scarf and hands me a piece. We both cover our noses and mouths, trying to breathe through the suffocating air. Finally, as I pass Yvonne's office, we pause and Kate lets out a strangled sob. The lobby desk has collapsed, barring our way and hindering our progress.

"Fuck, we're gonna die!" She wails and I grit my teeth.

"Not yet we're not. Come on!"

She grabs my arm and I pull her back the way we came. My office is in ruins and the rubble digs into my bare foot. My heel is still in my hand and one is still on my foot. Kate limps along, wincing occasionally. I then realize that she has a deep cut on her leg, embedded with glass. I don't want to pull it out since I can damage her tissues, but how she's managing to walk, I have no idea.

We bust into the break room and I have never been happier to see windows in my life. Kate squeals and as we immediately approach the openings, all hell breaks loose. I watch in slow motion as the section of ceiling behind us collapses. Rubble rains from the roof and Kate lurches me forward so that we land under the window. Glass rains over us, missing narrowly as the windows shatter and furniture collapses.

The flames have somehow managed to enter the break room. They roar around us, engulfing everything in their path greedily and Kate and I sit huddled against the wall under the window. My legs lance with pain, and I notice that they are badly cut, even more so than before. Kate grips my arm, pulling me up against her and the wall. We support each other and gradually manage to stand. Her arms are bruised and when I look down, I realize that mine are heated and covered in blood. The welts have receded somehow, only to be replaced by twitching burns.

Kate starts to cough as the smoke billows around us. More ashes are raining down from the ceiling and I watch with horror as the wooden chairs ignite the fire further. I look over at Kate and she glances at me.

"Ready?"

She nods and I push her out the window. She lands outside with a groan and collapses immediately, her weight finally too much for her damaged leg to support. The ceiling section above me begins to groan and I know that I have to go now before it collapses.

"Ana!" Kate's wail motivates me further and I nimbly pull off my other heel. I'm about to climb out when an overwhelming dizziness capsizes me and a groan escapes my mouth as the floor rises up to meet my face. My head injury has caught up with me and I know that this time, it really is the end. I'm going to die, so close, yet so far away.

"ANA, NO! SOMEONE HELP!" Kate's scream from outside dizzies me further and everything swims before my eyes. All I see before I can faint is a lean muscular body jumping in through the shattered window. Familiar and crinkled blue eyes meet mine, but they're filled with worry and fear.

"Miss Ste-"

Too late, everything fades.

* * *

Everything hurts. I was floating, but now, I'm dry. The life has been sucked out of me with a straw and I can't open my eyes. _I want to see._ Ouch! Thinking hurts. On the bare edges of my consciousness, I can make out faint voices. Never mind, they're blasting full volume now. I wince inwardly as the throbbing of my head ceases, only to be replaced by a familiar husky voice shouting.

"She jumped out of the fucking car and you didn't stop her? Shit, what am I paying you for Taylor? Look at her now, what the fuck! I don't give a shit if Kavanagh was inside, it's _your_ job to look after her! Just fucking look after her, and you couldn't do that!"

 _No, no, no, Taylor did save me! He did!_ My mind is back, stronger and resilient, but the aching throbbing persists. I register that my fingers are cold, but some warm force grips them. Oh so slowly, I squeeze. The angry voice stops.

"Ana? Ana! Wake up, look at me! Taylor, go get the doctor! Ana, baby, look at me."

I hear scurrying and somehow, I manage to peel open my eyes. The light is blinding and I cringe, wanting to close them again. Then I see the Greek god before me and my world stops. He looks disheveled and distraught, but glorious all the same. I reach up with my hand and cup his face. He sighs and rests his hand on mine. Immediately I wince and his eyes widen with fear. I let my hand drop to my side.

"Shit, did I hurt you?"

"N-no. Where am I?" I'm disgusted to hear my croak and he visibly sags with relief.

"Northwest emergency room. Baby, why did you _do_ that?"

"Kate is my best friend. She would've done the same for me." It hurts to talk, but I do it anyway. I need him to see my reasoning. Inside, I'm quaking with reprieve and desire. _Wow, he's calling me baby. I like it._

His eyes narrow into slits and he looks disapproving and hot. "I don't give a fuck. You'll never do that again. In fact, the moment he steps in, Taylor is fired."

 _What? No no no._ "Christian, no. He _saved_ me."

He lets out a snort and shakes his head. "The fuck he did. Look at you. That's not called saving."

"If he hadn't been there, I would've died." I say flatly.

"Don't you dare-" He begins in a furious voice.

"What? I'm being practical Christian. I don't want to do this right now, okay? Refuse it all you want, but that man put his life on the line for me. If he goes, then I will, too. Capiche?"

His eyes widen and his knuckles tighten on the railing of my bed. "Fine."

I cough again and inhale sharply and he seems to panic. Finally, a swarm of nurses and a doctor rush in, checking my pulse, my blood pressure, and my vitals. I feel uncomfortable amongst all the attention, but it's amended when a nurse helps me sip some water. _Mmm, yes._

"Hello Miss Steele, I'm Dr. Evans. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and hoarse, but not too bad, really." The nurses trickle out until there's no one in the room but me, Christian, and Dr. Evans.

"Good. That's expected. Any nausea at all?"

"A little dizziness, but no periods where I feel like throwing up. Yet."

Dr. Evans chuckles. " Good. Everything seems stable Miss Steele. The oxygen mask we put on previously seems to have helped tremendously. You have minor burns on your arms and legs, but they're starting to heal up nicely. I'll prescribe you some ointment that you'll have to apply daily." She pauses and makes a note on her clipboard, then turns her kind brown eyes to me again. "When you came in, you were like a little Christmas tree. You had so many splinters and cuts, but they were thankfully small." I chuckle at her remark and she gives me a warm smile.

"However, I do have two reasons to be concerned. One, is smoke inhalation. You surprisingly didn't inhale much smoke as you and your friend were intelligent in how you kept pieces of cloth against your mouth. But, I'd like you to be on high alert for the next couple of days. If you feel any nausea or start coughing up a lung, come straight back here. Lots of fresh air, cool drinks, and bed rest for you, my friend."

I give her a small smile and sip some water demurely. I'm capable of moving my limbs now and the throbbing in my head has reduced to a dull ache.

"As for your head injury, it was quite a cut. You began to lose a lot of blood and that's why I was expecting you to feel like vomiting. You'll experience episodes of dizziness, headaches, and irritation. I'm going to also prescribe you some pain medication and some pills for the smoke inhalation. Whatever you do, d _o not itch the cut._ Understand?" She gives me a stern look over her glasses and I nod, then wince immediately, reminded of my mother. "Good. I'm happy to see that you can move around a little bit, but you are not to perform any strenuous activities for the next week. Otherwise, you're set."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome. As for your boyfriend," She turns strictly towards Christian, who tries to suppress his shock as I blush. _I wonder what her reaction would be if I told her about our contract._ "She'll be doing a lot of reading and sleeping, so plan accordingly." She points an accusatory finger at him and stalks out to give us some privacy.

There's a heavy silence in the air as I finish my water and place it on the table beside me. My head feels light and she's right, I do feel a little nauseous.

"So. Boyfriend, huh?" He smiles goofily down at me.

I giggle and instantly regret it as my head pounds. "Yeah. Funny how you didn't correct her."

His gaze darkens and he reaches to pull my lip from my teeth. I gulp at his expression. _Holy fuck this is hot._ "I didn't want to." He admits quietly, softening.

I raise my eyes to his and beam.

He still wants me.

* * *

"Careful. Shit, Ana!" Christian catches me before I fall face first into my apartment. I've somehow convinced Christian to let me walk on my own, but he's still hovering right behind me. Cute, but annoying.

"That's it. Fuck this." He swoops me up into his arms bridal style and I protest, but he gives me a glare that shuts me up. I lean my head against his chest and resist snuggling against him as he pauses at the contact.

"I won't hurt you." I murmur sleepily against him. My imminent headache has receded temporarily and left me drained.

He sighs heavily as we enter my bedroom. He sets me gently on the bed and I watch him through lethargic eyes _._ "I know." He says after a beat. He looks deeply pained and lost.

 _Oh, my poor fifty._

"Come here, please. I'm cold." I say as an excuse to get him near me. He looks positively yummy in his suit from this morning.

Smiling, he unloads his pockets on to my night table and undoes his cufflinks. He then peels off his jacket and undoes his tie, then slowly lowers himself on to my bed. Delicately, we slide under the covers together and he stiffens when I shift to nestle into the crook of his arm. "Mmm, that's nice."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Nice?"

"Nice." I confirm closing my eyes to soak in his comforting scent and warmth.

"Anastasia, if you weren't hurt, I'd fuck you, blindfolded and gagged."

I giggle and I feel him relax into the pillows against me. "I'm sure you would Mr. Grey, but stow your twitchy palm."

He laughs, a rumble that reverberates through his body and spreads warmth from my head to my toes. "I had plans for that smart mouth tonight." He says wistfully.

"Well, this smart mouth will be safely closed and unresponsive." I say, trailing off as a sudden bout of sleepiness overtakes my senses.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

Her comment makes me want to laugh, but I resist, instead reveling in the heat of her body pressed against mine. Is this what it feels like to be normal? _Am I cuddling?_

I cannot explain the emotions I felt when Dr. Evans called me her boyfriend in the hospital. At first, confusion was prominent, but it was soon overtaken by... pride and possession. I couldn't bear to correct her. If someone had told me three months ago that I would've been cuddling with a defiant ex-virgin, I would've had their ass thrown in a mental ward and moved on, but now...

Somehow, I've come to depend on this strong, witty, and autonomous young woman, just as she has come to rely on me. The thought is sobering and electric. No matter how much I deny it, what we have... it seems to go deeper than a typical Dom/Sub relationship.

The sudden warmth on my arm ceases as she shifts, turning on her side as she lets out a mumble.

"Pancakes." She breathes out and I have to stifle my imminent laughter. She is an angel. Her body rises and falls and I watch the swell, the sight somewhat soothing. I lay down next to her, and pull her close to me, drinking in her scent, her warmth, her innocence.

 _Mmm..._

* * *

A gentle stroke wakes me and I stir with a groan. When I look down, I'm surprised to see a pair of big blue eyes staring up at me. I blink in confusion and as I get my bearings, I realize that I'm in Anastasia's apartment. We were supposed to be packed and back at Escala over an hour ago. _Well, fuck._

"Hi."

"Hey." My voice is husky and too warm. I sit up and she switches on the side lamp with a small stretch.

"Well, I have to pack. Bathroom's right there if you need to use it." She gets up, teeters and falls back on to the bed, all in one swift move.

"Ana! Are you okay?" I clamber on to her side of the bed and she frowns, her brow furrowed.

"I'm fine." She growls and tries to rise, but I know better than to let her do this.

"Sure you are. Stay put. _I'll_ pack." I grab her shoulders and lay her back down, but her eyes widen and she opens and closes her mouth like a gaping fish.

"Wait, what? No, I can pack. I _will_ pack. Christian, you'll probably just pack the most ridiculous outfits."

I scoff and stand up. "Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will too!"

"Ana, you sound like a child right now."

"So do you."

I set my mouth in a grim line and give her my best glower and she freezes momentarily. _Good._ " _I'm_ packing. You rest." With that, I open her closet and look around with disapproval. Cheap jeans, ratty sneakers, worn t-shirts. _She should be in the finest materials._ "You know what, nix that. We're going now."

"What?"

"You heard me. Come on Sleeping Beauty."

"Hey! That's _your_ nickname."

I pause while putting on my suit jacket. "Since when?"

"Since I... well, you don't need to know. I feel much better now, so get out! I'm packing and I need privacy."

I narrow my eyes at her. "No fucking way. I'm not letting you faint again Anastasia."

"I won't!" She whines and stands up. Immediately, I move to her side.

"Dammit Ana."

"Christian, _please._ Ten minutes?"

"No."

"Argh! You are _so_ frustrating sometimes. I thought this was a compromise!" She throws her hands up and crosses them over her chest, flushed, her eyes glittering in the most gorgeous way. Even angry, she turns me on. She sighs. "Okay. If you won't let me out of your sight, would you at _least_ help me?"

"Fine." She bargains hard, and I'm not about to pass up another opportunity to watch domestic Ana.

* * *

"Here." We're twenty minutes into packing and I marvel at the authoritative woman before me. I pack another set of t-shirts that she hands off to me in her moderately sized suitcase with a wrinkled nose. _I'll have to remember to call Caroline soon._

She's folding jeans when I notice a garment sticking out from the closed closet. _How interesting._

I stride over and pick it up, immediately liking what I see.

"Christian can yo- what are you doing?" Her eyes widen infinitesimally and I give her a wicked grin.

"You forgot to pack something." I dangle a pair of black lace panties in front of her and she blushes an attractive shade of red, mortified. My cock twitches and I try to quell the swell of images of her turning that color wearing nothing but these panties.

"G-give that back!" She grabs for them and I pull them out of her reach. When she steps forward, I grasp them tightly in my hands and inhale the tangy, musky scent of Ana. _Holy fucking fuck._ If I had a hard-on before, it was nothing compared to the one I have now.

She watches, agape and embarrassed and I pocket the underwear for later with a salacious grin. _Shit. She's so sexy!_ She gulps and tries to avert her gaze, but I catch the hint of desire written across her blue eyes. _So she wants me too... too bad she's injured._

"We should get going." My voice is low and gruff and she turns her back to me and zips up her suitcase. Her hands tremble visibly as she tucks a tendril of hair behind her ear and turns to face me again.

"Y-yeah. Ahem. Lead the way."

I grip the suitcase and her hand and lead her out, keeping her firmly rooted towards me. I cannot get to the car fast enough.

Anastasia Steele is going to be all mine for a week.

* * *

 **2 down, 2 to go! Updates tomorrow for sure! What do you think? ~ HA**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Oh my god.

Playful Christian. When he found that lingerie, _UGH KILL ME NOW._ I was mortified, embarrassed, and turned on, all in one. Fuck it, I'm still all of those things, right now!

No matter how injured I am, I cannot deny the electricity between us as the elevator ascends to the now familiar penthouse. I'll be staying here for a _week,_ totally at his mercy since there's no way he's letting me out of his sight. The thought is appealing and tiring. He's always so... intense. When the doors open, I step out gratefully only to be assaulted by a whirlwind of shrieks and blonde hair.

"Kate! When did you- ouch! Squeezing. Too. Hard." I manage to gasp out and cough as she releases me. She steps back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Goddamn it, you saved me!"

"Of course I did dumbass. You're my best friend!" I scoff and roll my eyes. Behind me, I hear Christian whispering in hushed tones with Elliot, but I don't give a fuck. Right now, my best friend and I are alive, and I could not be more proud of us.

"Wow. Who knew you could make even a cast and sweatpants look good Kavanagh?" I step back, examining her. She is in her most casual attire with her hair in a messy bun, but her face shines with health and happiness. _Holy fuck. I am so out of my league here._

"Damn right she can." Elliot steps up behind her, kissing her forehead affectionately. Kate blushes. _Actually_ blushes. Wow. She lets out a giggle and I sigh with frustration inwardly. _Why can't Christian be like that?_

I shut down the thought immediately. He has issues and I'm not here to demand that he get over them. I'm here to _help_ him. He doesn't know that, though. A familiar warm hand pushes its way on to the small of my back and I bite back a gasp.

"Let's go sit down." He murmurs into my ear. I nod and just as a bout of dizziness seizes me, I'm seated on the _huge_ wraparound couch in the Great Room.

The four of us make casual conversation and I'm surprised to see that even Christian seems to be enjoying himself. Gail brings us a dinner of chicken salad and buttered bread and we sit informally around the coffee table. This feels so weird - sitting cross-legged, eating salad and bread in the middle of a fucking art gallery that belongs to the richest man in all of Seattle. And he's even taken off his suit jacket!

"So. Ana. José called this morning and said you weren't picking up your phone. He wanted to let you know that the venue has been changed for his show. It's in Seattle now, by the way, not Portland. He said something about going out to lunch with you to catch up."

I freeze and try not to choke on my slice of chicken. Slowly, I note that Christian has paused, though I cannot read his emotions. He continues to eat, but this time, he doesn't meet my gaze. I'm frightened beyond belief. _Fuck, Kate! Why would you do that?_

"Oh. I'll, um, call him later."

Elliot, sensing the tension, changes the topic quickly and I try my best to engage Christian and myself in the conversation. He, however, seems a bit more distant and cold with his responses. _Dammit Kate!_

"Kate, let's clean up."

She nods and stands with a wince. She's told me that her only injuries are on her back and her leg, and so, we support each other on our way to the kitchen, much to the horror of the boys.

"Oh no you don't Katie girl, get your ass back here!" Elliot stands quickly, but Kate gives him a flirty wink, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well come on then, El. You can help us wash the dishes!" She chirps.

Elliot's face falls immediately and he sits back down in a hurried fashion. "Nope, I'm good."

"That's what I thought." She mumbles in my ear. We make our way into the kitchen and immediately, I put the plates in the sink and spray her with the faucet.

She steps back and gasps. "Shit, what was that for?!" She whisper-yells.

"You know why." I fume, my blood pumping through my veins. I feel light-headed, but I ignore the muffled pounding of my brain and try to focus on the present.

"Dammit Ana!" She grabs a dishtowel and starts to wipe herself off and sighs, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Nothing wrong with a little jealousy." She grumbles, half to herself.

"Uh, _yeah there is_! Kate, I don't want you meddling in my relationships, okay? _Especially_ not this one." I won't reveal to her the reasons, of course, but she just doesn't get it. It's taken me almost three whole months to get to know Christian Grey and finally get him to open up. And even then, it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

She raises an eyebrow at me and crosses her arms, assuming a calmer demeanor. "Wow. _Relationship._ It's getting serious, huh?"

I flush a furious shade of pink and grab the sponge, turning my back to her. I start scrubbing a plate furiously. "Kate, that's besides the point. Just promise me you won't pull a stunt like that again." I mumble.

She lets out a heavy sigh and tosses her hands in the air. Stepping towards me, she uses the dishtowel to dry off the plates and silverware as I wash. "Okay Steele. I just want you to know that something's off about him. He's hiding something." And this is why Katherine Kavanagh will be the best journalist on the face of the Earth.

I just hope it's not at Christian's expense.

* * *

When I finish brushing my teeth, I step into the bedroom to find Christian staring up at the ceiling. His arms are behind his head and he looks deceivingly calm. I know that we're about to rehash what Kate said tonight, and I _really_ don't want to.

I clamber on to the expensive sheets and bring my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them - a neutral position. My head begins to pound in anticipation as a wave of nausea overtakes me. _Deep breaths Steele. Breathe._ Perhaps if we just talk...

"Is everything okay?" I try to keep my tone gentle and soothing and he shifts, turning his body towards me.

"Anastasia, you are _mine_."

I blink and instinctively respond. "Yes. Yours." I confirm.

He narrows his eyes. "I don't do sharing. And frankly, it pisses me off, the amount of male friends you have."

Now it's my turn to narrow my eyes. "I don't like what you're insinuating here Christian."

"Fine. Then I won't _insinuate_ it, I'll say it. They all want into your panties Anastasia. They want what's _mine_ and I'm not giving them that. Therefore, you are not allowed to go to that so called lunch with that photographer prick."

My eyes widen as anger flares deep in my belly. "First of all, his name is José. Second of all, he's my _friend._ He's been a constant in my life and he's a good guy. Third of all, since when do you tell me what I'm allowed to do?"

He gives me a glare, but it makes me want to laugh. I will _not_ back down on this.

"I don't give a fuck what his name is and how 'good' he is. He wasn't good when he tried shoving his tongue down your throat. You would've woken up in his bed if it weren't for me. As for telling you what you can and can't do, I only do so for your own protection Anastasia. You are _not_ going to lunch with him."

I scoff at his remark. "Look, we were both drunk that night Christian, and I've forgiven him for that. We've both moved on, but why can't you?"

"Because I see the way he fucking looks at you, dammit! He can't just brush his feelings for you off, and he _won't._ When he sees an opportunity, he will take it."

"He's not like that!"

"How would you know? You don't know how testosterone works."

"Okay, I don't know how testosterone works, but I _do_ know José! Christian, he's been my friend for years, and he respects me! He's just a friend, why can't you trust me to take care of myself?"

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him. You're not going. That. Is. _FINAL._ "

My face is on fire and I feel flushed and frustrated. Why are we fighting over this simple concept? With my mind made up, I stand up adamantly and cross my arms.

"Look, Grey. I don't care how jealous you are or how much you resent my friend, but you are _not_ going to dictate what I can and can't do. That is up to _me_ and _me only._ You need to work this shit out with Flynn or find some way to deal with me going out with my friends because this is a hard limit for me."

I point my finger directly at him. We are face to face, and his eyes are glazed with an intimidating fury that I've never seen before. Suddenly, I can't take this. I grab my phone and a pillow and march out. I hear him rise from the bed. "Where are you going?"

He follows me out to the hallway, but I don't answer. I set a steady pace to the White Room and open the door. He is right behind me when I turn. "You can sleep alone until you apologize." I spit the words out with as much quiet fury as I can muster and slam the door in his face, locking it swiftly.

I step back, but there is no sound. No pounding, no pleading. Nothing. With a cleansing exhale, I move to the bed and freeze as a whimper sounds from the corner of the room. Two big blue eyes stare up at me from a dog bed and I coo immediately.

"Hello buddy, how are you?" I hug Grey close to me and he coats me in kisses. Christian must've asked Gail or Taylor to move him to this room so that he wouldn't be afraid of all the open space in the Great Room. He laps at my face and I giggle.

"Okay, no more. Let's get to bed." He follows me with a wag of his tail as I wrap the sheets around us. When he snuggles into my side and starts lightly snoring, I'm reminded instantly of Christian and a pang of unwelcome guilt washes over me. Damn. I was harsh.

 _Yeah. Bitch._ My inner goddess files her nails dutifully, disgusted at my uncharacteristic show of aggression. I sigh and try to relax as my phone pings. I pick it up and read over the brief text.

 _Hey Ana! It's Fiona, just wanted to let you know some'n real quick. Since the building's down, they're saying that we can't really come into work for the next week. Yvonne and the board are doing their best to try and find a temporary spot until all of this shit blows over. Teleworking is not really an option either... they really need all hands on deck for this disaster. Just thought I'd let you know, you should get the formal email soon. Good night! xoxoxo ~ F._

"What?" I gasp out loud and groan. The little warm body continues snoring, but cuddles into my hip further. _No work for a week? What the hell am I supposed to do?_

All of my previous tension resurfaces and I bite back a scream of frustration. Okay, so no working for the next week. What the hell do I do? Read, sleep, shop, cook, clean. _Hmm._ I consider the last two especially. If Christian's at work all day, perhaps Gail will let me help her with everything around Escala. I want to become familiar with the place, and perhaps Grey and I can spend more time together. The thought makes me smile and before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

I wake to the feeling of an insistent warm wetness on my face and sit up. Grey gives me another small lick and bounds off the bed, scratching at the door. I rub my eyes and pause, allowing myself to really wake up. The sound of a mournful lament is muffled and faint, but I hear it, and I know immediately who it is. I open the door softly, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some panties as Grey and I creep downstairs together. I pause on the last step and take in the sight before me, saddened.

Christian is sitting in the darkened Great Room, bathed in liquid moonlight, stroking the keys of the grand piano softly. He is wearing nothing but plaid pajama pants and his eyes are closed, his expression desolate and vulnerable.

 _Wow._

Grey skitters over beside him, plops on to the piano bench ungracefully, and leans against him. He startles from the sudden warmth, but doesn't stop playing. He looks up as I approach and take the puppy in my lap, sliding on to the bench beside him. His copper hair flops in messy curls and he looks harsh and angular in this light. He finishes the piece with a flourish and leans forward, resting his forearms on the piano. Grey squirms in my lap and I let him go as we both watch him stumble over to his bone.

"I'm sorry." His quiet voice catches me off guard. He sounds lonely.

I sigh and play with my fingers in my lap. "I'm sorry too. For being a bitch."

He smiles, still looking forlorn and hesitantly reaches for my hair then pauses. "You weren't being a bitch. I was being a douche."

I let him run his fingers through my hair and play with it. The gesture is comforting and intimate. Something I'd never expected to see from him. "I'm sorry I couldn't see things your way, Christian. I know how hard it is not to be jealous."

He stops playing with my hair and raises an eyebrow at me. "You do? How?"

I giggle and my head throbs once in warning. "Well, I have to compete everyday with the random women I see ogling you. It makes me mad."

He chuckles and my heart warms instantly. "It's just a face."

I smile sadly. "Why can't you accept yourself?" I whisper, cupping his face.

He leans into my touch and closes his eyes. "You know why, Ana. I'm fucked up."

I run my hand through his hair and he gasps as I tug gently. "No, you're not. Why can't you see how good you are? You help people without expecting anything in return, you employ thousands of people, and you're even trying to feed the damn world!" He opens his eyes in shock and I laugh softly. "Yes, I know about that. Christian... you're a good man."

He sighs and I pause as he sags against me, resting his head on my chest. _My poor, poor fifty._ I run my hand through his hair again and he shudders. We sit like that for awhile and I continue to comfort him the best I can without touching his 'no go' areas.

Grey scampers about and finally wants into the attention. I release Christian and he sits up, watching as I tenderly pick up the pup. He quickly laps at my face and loses interest, rapidly scrambling towards Christian. I hesitate, but surprisingly, Christian lets him climb into his lap and begins to stroke him gently.

"Wow. When did all this begin?" I whisper in awe and he laughs in a hushed tone.

"I brought him to work with me. I think he's begun to take a toll on me." I soften at his kind words and watch the two Greys in my life interact. Christian rubs his belly and Grey soaks it all up, legs in the air, completely surrendering himself. I grin as he whimpers when he strokes his sweet spot behind his ear. Finally, Christian pauses and the pup rests his head on his leg lazily.

"You should be in bed." He says.

"So should you." I shoot back.

He smiles and shakes his head. "I've apologized. Now you have to sleep with me." My eyes shoot up to his and they're full of longing and pain. He looks tortured, and faintly, I wonder if he's had another nightmare.

I stand up and reach for his hand confidently. "Okay."

* * *

When I wake, Christian is passed out completely, snoring, mouth open, the whole shebang. His head is nestled between my breasts and his leg is forcing both of mine apart. His warm hand is splayed over my waist and I'm hugged close to him. Way too close. A look at the clock tells me it's 6 in the morning. _Time to wake up._

I gently stroke his face as he groans and then nuzzles into my chest. _Shit._ I feel a tremor of desire course through my body, but I try to ignore it. My head is surprisingly calm today. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I whisper into his ear.

He stirs and blinks owlishly up at me before giving me a panty-dropping smile. "Morning Miss Steele. Mmm, a man could get used to this view." And so, playful Christian is back.

I smack his arm lightly and sit up as he rolls off of me, still watching my every move. "Well, you can get used to the view all you want, but you're still not getting any sex." I say brazenly.

He smiles lazily before responding. "Oh trust me Miss Steele, there are still ways to obtain pleasure without sex."

"Oh really?" I pretend to sound surprised as I stand with my back to him, pulling my hair into a bun.

"Yes. Now-" He pauses and there's a sudden, sharp smack, followed by a spike of pain on my ass. With a yelp, I jerk forward and turn around, agape. _He hit my butt!_ "Go make me some breakfast, wench."

I narrow my eyes at him playfully. _I love this banter._ "Wench?"

"Wench." He confirms with a sexy-as-sin smirk. Oh my god, I know I shouldn't be turned on by this kinky shit, but I am. I really am.

I grant him a sweet smile and bat my lashes before deliberately chomping down on my lower lip. I watch with satisfaction as his grey eyes darken with lust. _Oh yeah. Take that Sleeping Beauty._ "Coming right up. _Sir._ " I emphasize the last word and saunter out, sashaying my hips. I can feel his gaze on me as I leave the room. _Pervert._

No doubt, I've left him reeling, and I feel beyond triumphant.

If this is how it's going to be all week, then I'm perfectly okay with this.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but please know that I'm doing my best to pump these out while balancing a financial, social, and personal life. The fourth chapter that I owe you guys will be up tomorrow and let me tell you, some** _ **big**_ **things happen. As always, thank you so much for your support guys, you're the best! ~ HA**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry guys, going through some tough times right now, but I'll try to get out two more chapters this week. If I can't, no worries 'cause that means you're all getting** _ **four**_ **chapters next weekend! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Anastasia's POV**

After serving Christian breakfast wearing nothing but underwear and a t-shirt and kissing him good-bye, I opt to take a shower and meet up with Gail.

"Good morning Miss Steele. Did you sleep well?"

I blush, instantly reminded of waking up this morning and nod. "Yes. Very well, thank you, and it's Ana. Gail, I was wondering if I could help you out around Escala today."

She pauses from loading up the dishwasher and looks up at me with a kind smile. "No thank you Miss- er, Ana. I don't think that's a very good idea."

I frown and stand up taller. "Let me rephrase that. Gail, I'd like to help you out around Escala today."

Her smile doesn't disappear, but she relents and agrees after making me promise not to strain myself too much.

* * *

"Wow. And he lives here all alone?" I gape once again, taken aback by the massive scale of the place. We're both folding laundry in Gail's private quarters and I try not to blush as I neatly fold up a pair of Christian's boxers. Gail nods, turning so that I can't see her expression.

"It's been that way for a long time Mis- Ana."

Suddenly, my curiosity is peaked. "How long?" I finish up folding a linen shirt and reach for another. She stiffens beside me and I reluctantly let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry. I'm just trying to get to know him better."

She smiles, ironing out a crisp white button-down. "I'm happy that you are, Ana. He doesn't deserve this life of solitude."

"What do you mean?"

I can see her struggling with whether to tell me or not, so I give her my best puppy eyes and she throws her hands up in surrender. "Oh alright! Just know that it's not my place to tell you this. But Mister Grey-" she pauses and checks around the corner, then shuts the door to her room before resuming in a low whisper. "He's been through a lot of trauma."

I nod, internally disappointed by the obvious piece of information. As if sensing my discontent, Gail whispers so low that I have to lean in to hear. "And I don't mean just as a child. There are things... horrible things that I've heard. That's all you have to know Miss St- er, Ana."

I hug the piece of laundry that I'm gripping close to me, and ironically, it's the t-shirt he was wearing when he first took my virginity. _What could've traumatized my poor fifty, even after childhood? Or worse, who?_

I don't know the answer, but I'm dying to find out. And when I do, there'll be some real ass kicking.

Steele style.

* * *

I curl a strand of hair around my finger nervously as the phone rings. _Come on, pick up, pick up!_

"Grey."

I freeze. His voice is harsh and demanding; his CEO voice that he reserves for poor incompetent victims. I'm seriously chickening out. _Shit, why'd I call him anyway?_

"Hello?" He sounds pissed and I gulp before answering in my sweetest voice.

"H-Hi. Am I interrupting anything?"

There's a soft gasp and a chuckle on the other end. "Hello Anastasia. What a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?" His baritone rumble makes my knees tremble and my muscles go limp. _Sex. I'll take some sex, please._

"I-I-I was just calling to, um, to-" _Dammit, get a grip Steele!_ I take a deep cleansing breath and focus on the topic at hand. "I just wanted to know what you were interested in having for dinner."

There's a pregnant pause and he goes silent before answering. "Why? That's what Gail is for."

I huff and brush my bangs from my forehead. "Well, now _I'm_ asking you. I'd like to cook for you for being there for me when I was hurt. I don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for you or Taylor."

He inhales sharply. "Anastasia, don't talk like that. Besides, I'm your... boyfriend. It's my job to make sure that you're safe at all times. I don't want you to cook for me to thank me in failing to save you."

The world comes to a stop and I can't comprehend anything he said except for one word. Boyfriend. Holy fuck.

 _He's my boyfriend! I'm dating Christian Grey!_ The thought is making my head spin with dizziness and joy, but I try to stay tuned to the conversation. I scoff and roll my eyes, fully aware that he can't see me. "But you _did_ save me Christian! I'm still here."

He snorts. "Yeah, with burns and cuts."

"Yes, but those are a small price to pay. There are people that have it worse than I do Christian. So tell me, what would you like for dinner?" There's another pause and I wait, poised with a pen in my hand to jot down notes. There is no doubt that he'll want something complicated and gourmet.

"Macaroni and cheese." The answer is so simple and unexpected that I can't help my boisterous and unladylike laugh. _Nice going Steele._

"What?" He sounds childishly hurt and I giggle.

"Nothing, just... mac and cheese?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"I would think that you're more of a steak and salad kind of guy."

He chuckles. "Yes, most people would think that. But you're not most people."

My breath hitches in my throat and I flush, hoping he didn't hear. "I hope not." My voice is low and warm, and I'm impressed that I've somehow kept my composure throught the heated conversation. This man has me craving him 24/7, and I have a feeling he knows it. "On that note, see you at dinner _boyfriend._ "

I can practically hear him smile through the phone before he replies in a voice as silky as chocolate. "Until tonight, _girlfriend._ "

And he hangs up, leaving me breathless.

* * *

As I begin making the elbow pasta from scratch, Grey sits on the barstool, watching my every move. I have to keep an eye on him and once or twice, I see him try to snatch a couple pieces of dough at which I must reprimand him.

By the time I'm done making the pasta from scratch, I'm exhausted and it's nearly lunchtime. I set them aside for later and clean up. I've instructed Gail to finish up the day's cleaning and take the rest of the day off while I focus on the food since I'm bored out of my mind anyway.

As I'm washing my hands, my phone rings and I pick up, wiping down the countertops.

"Hello?"

"Ana!"

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"No, why?"

"I have something _really_ important I need to talk to you about. Um, it's kind of urgent."

I pause and my head instantly fills with apprehension and uneasiness. Katherine Kavanagh does _not_ use the word 'um'. "Oh my god, you're not pregnant are you?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I have to hold the phone away from my ear at her loud laugh. "Oh hell no Steele, it's a bit more worrying than that though."

 _What?_ "O-okay. Where do you wanna meet up?"

"How about Pike Place Chowder?"

"Great, I'll bring Grey, too. He needs some fresh air." At the mention of his name, Grey immediately ceases playing with his rubber ball and trots over, begging for a treat.

"Cool. See ya there in twenty minutes?"

"You got it, Kavanagh." I hang up and press my phone to my lips, dodging Grey as I head to the bedroom to change.

 _What could be bothering my best friend so much?_

* * *

"Ana!"

"Kate!"

We meet at the front of the restaurant, hugging it out while Grey jumps about in excitement. Sure, I just saw Kate yesterday, but we're both tired and still shaken up from the 'accident'.

"So, what's up?"

"Nuh uh. First, we get a table." Kate looks around warily and ducks inside, dragging me with her. Grey follows with a strangled yelp. When we're seated in a booth, I squeal, noticing the person there already.

"Seth!" He jumps up to hug me and twirls me around with a laugh. "Wow, you look better!" I say, stepping back to take a look at him. He grins, but it fades quickly as he examines me.

"And you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks." I roll my eyes and take a seat next to Kate. Grey hops up on to the booth next to Seth who immediately starts stroking him after cooing.

"So. Are we gonna order or what?" Seth raises an eyebrow at me and I kick him under the table.

"Dammit Wate, you and your stomach." I mumble as I sip my iced tea.

He laughs and pouts immediately. "What? Men are lead by their stomachs. Do you have any more of those cookies left, by the way? I snatched one from Kavanagh on the way in, but I want some more."

"I'll make you a special batch." I promise him sarcastically.

"I'll hold you to that." He winks.

Seth and I banter back and forth after the waiter takes our orders and I disturbingly notice that boisterous Kate is only half-listening to the conversation. She seems preoccupied with her thoughts, playing with her utensils, then her hair, and then Grey. When there's a lull in the conversation, she interrupts hurriedly.

"Okay love birds. Down to business." Kate gags at our display and we both give her a playful glower. She seems unaffected as she fiddles nervously with her purse. _Hold up. Katherine Kavanagh, nervous? Someone call 911!_ "I-I-I realized something last night when I fell asleep. I was having this weird dream where-"

She pauses and we instantly collapse into an uncomfortable silence as the waiter places our food in front of us. Seth voraciously samples his chowder, absentmindedly feeding Grey a piece of his lobster roll. I leave my food untouched. My appetite has vanished at Kate's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Anyways, my dream... I was dreaming of the fire. I-I went into the building and checked in with the redhead at the lobby and headed to Ana's office. I was eating a granola bar that I got from her wardrobe and then I saw all these pictures on her desk. When I was looking at them, suddenly, the fire alarms went off. Then, I heard the door lock and..." She takes a deep gulp and sips her water. "Th-then, I woke up and I realized, it wasn't a dream... it was a memory."

My eyes widen and even Seth has abandoned his food in horror. "Kate..." I trail off and rub her back soothingly. She stares blankly into her bowl of clam chowder and only then do I get a look at how horrifyingly depressed she looks. She has bags under her eyes, her cast is clunky against her curvaceous frame and she looks gaunt and pale. Not the glorious Kate I know at all.

Seth swallows apprehensively and pats Grey, who is locked in battle with a piece of shrimp. "So you're saying that..."

"Someone locked me in." She looks up and I am taken aback by her sudden mood swing. The fragileness of before has evaporated and instead is replaced by a hardy resolve. This looks more like the Katherine Kavanagh I know - gorgeous, demanding, determined Kate. "I'm getting to the bottom of this shit. Fuck the police, they'll take weeks, even with Daddy pushing them. I'm a reporter and I have the best resources available to me at the Seattle Times. No one does that to me and walks away."

I nod and Seth has a look of pride on his face. "You've got this Kavanagh. Damn, if I was whoever locked you in, I'd be terrified. Hey!" Seth yelps helplessly as Grey drags his lobster roll under the table savagely. Kate and I laugh at Seth's forlorn expression and he pouts. "This Grey is worse than the other one." He sighs and slumps against the back of the booth in defeat.

I raise an eyebrow at him. _You have no idea, Wate._ I'm cheered by Kate's enthusiasm, but inside, I'm quaking with fear and nervousness. _Who the hell would've locked my best friend in like that?_ All this shit has been centered around me and my friends. The weird messages I'm getting, Seth's accident, Kate and the fire. All these unfortunate events somehow lead back to me... am I the problem?

In my mind, I know that what I'm about to do could result in something much worse, but I must do it. These people are my best friends, and they deserve to know when something is wrong.

"Guys... I have a confession to make. You can't tell _anyone._ "

Seth and Kate pause after fighting over Kate's chowder. She raises a quizzical eyebrow at me. "If this is about you being a virgin, we already kn-"

"Kate! Shut up!" I gasp, horrified and I feel my face flame. Seth lets out a bellow that sounds like a mix between a cough and a laugh and Kate giggles. I slap her arm and take a deep breath, knowing they won't expect what's coming.

"I've been getting some freaky messages. At first they were about my appearance and whatnot, but they've gotten progressively weirder. Somehow, whoever sends them always knows what I'm up to. Then, Seth got one too, after his accident. I'm scared." I stream off in a whisper and shut my eyes, bracing myself for the incoming comments.

 _How can we trust you now? This is all your fault! I hate you!_ All of these shrill responses to my admission swirl around my head, making me nauseous and giddy. How will my friends ever trust me again?

My eyes pop open when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Kate is giving me a gentle hug. Seth clutches my hand from across the table and Grey raises his head sleepily from his paws, curled up on the seat next to Seth.

"Ana, why didn't you say anything?" Kate coos.

"Stasia, if I'd have known what you were going through..." Seth trails off, looking pained. He fixes his expression into a warm smile and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, we're all in this together. Some weird shit's been happening, but we can get through it, okay?"

Kate nods as she pulls me closer to her side, rubbing my shoulder affectionately. "Yeah. You've been through so much - Hyde's harassment, switching jobs, and now this. Don't worry. We've got your back."

I nearly burst into tears. This is not what I expected at all. "Thank you so much you guys! Oh, I love you both so much." I sniffle and try to stem the flow of tears that I feel draining from my eyes.

Kate's eyes get misty too and she lets out a humorous laugh. "Dammit Steele, stop! You're making me cry."

"Yeah, please don't. I kinda have a public image to keep here." Seth scrunches up his nose funnily, though I can see the telltale glaze over his eyes as well.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" I laugh and wipe my tears away with a giggle. "We're like a bunch of old ladies."

"Pfft. Speak for yourself. I feel younger than I have in years." Seth leans back with his arms behind his head and gives me a wink.

Kate snorts. "Yeah, with the way you're eating, you'll get a heart attack within the next week."

"Hey! I work out, unlike you, thank you very much."

"Shut up Wate, I don't _have_ to work out. Now about all this messaging fuckery, we need a game plan. All three of us have something to contribute to the table. I'm good at tracking things down, Seth's good at the punching part, and Ana, you've got the smarts."

"So basically you're saying that we're gonna track this fucker down and punch the shit out of him?" Seth's eyes light up with devilish glee.

"Sure." Kate shrugs and leans against the table, finishing off her chowder. "But first, I need to gain access to some records at the Times. Ana, I was thinking maybe we could get Christian involved with-"

"NO!" My responding yelp is so loud that a couple of people turn to glare at us from their respective tables. I shrink down in my seat after blushing furiously and Kate eyes me suspiciously, ignoring the surreptitious stares.

"No? Why not?" She questions and I momentarily hesitate, pulling at my scarf self-consciously. Kate can get dangerously overprotective of me and hearing about Christian's security demands may just push her over the edge. Delaying the inevitable, I watch as Seth digs his spoon into my bowl, but I don't care at this point. I must tell her.

"Look, Christian tends to overreact and he's already spoken to me about getting a bodyguard. In fact, he's supposed to be coming in this week. I just can't talk to Christian about this right now - he'll suffocate me. Please Kate." I beg her and pause, reflecting upon my words guiltily. Christian gives me so much pleasure (no pun intended) and I just made him look like the bad guy. _Well fuck me._

Seth raises a questioning eyebrow at me, sucking his spoon clean. Kate relaxes against the booth and sighs, crossing her arms. "Fine. But if Grey thinks he can boss you around, let me know and I'll-"

"Kate. We're fine. Really. I just don't like the fact that I need to have security just because I'm his girlfriend." I realize what I've said too late. I hear Seth's spoon clatter to the floor as Grey scrambles for it. The sound makes me nauseous and I desperately gulp down my iced tea as Kate's squeal shatters my train of thought.

" _Girlfriend?_ OH MY GOD, ANA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" She squeals so loud and the surrounding customers turn to glower at us again, but this time, she ignores them completely. Her mood swings remind me of a certain sex god and I shift in my seat uncomfortably at the thought.

Seth gives me a beam and slaps the table with his palm. "I knew it!" He trills.

"Holy fuck, Kate, please." My eyes are wide in embarrassment and I feel the familiar heat of my skin searing into my subconscious.

"Oh my god, I _cannot believe it._ Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey, girlfriend and boyfriend. Eek!" She shrieks again, bangs her leg against the table, and immediately winces. "Okay, settling down now."

Seth frowns, perching his chin on his hand. "Damn. I just realized, that means I won't be getting any of Grey."

"Well, you can have this one." I hold up the puppy in my arms and Seth rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"As much fun as this is, my lunch break is nearly over, so I gotta get going. I'll look more into any tracking software I can find and see if I can get a buddy of mine to hack into the security cameras at _Becker & Mayer_." He says after checking his phone.

Kate nods and we stand up, supporting one another. A bout of dizziness seizes me and I plop back into my seat, holding my head. Kate's concerned face swims before my eyes and her voice rings in my ears, echoing farther and farther away.

"Ana!" Her sharp shout brings me back to reality.

"Purse. Blue pill." I manage to wheeze. She dives into the purse and pulls out a couple of tablets that Dr. Evans prescribed me, handing me the blue pill. I down it with some of my iced tea and wait as the pounding ceases to a dull throb and disappears altogether.

Seth looks wide-eyed and clueless, holding Grey's leash as he sniffs at me in concern. I pat him and take the leash, standing up. Immediately, Seth shifts to support me and thankfully leads me out with Kate following after paying.

* * *

When I return home, my fainting episode from before is at the back of my mind as I remember that I must finish making Christian's 'thank you' dinner. I bustle back into the kitchen and take in the unusual scene. The counter is strewn with pots and pans and Gail is frantically bustling about, calling my name. She looks up as I emerge and sags in relief.

Before I can ask her what's going on, she wraps her arms around me in a hug and pulls away, flushing in embarrassment. She resolves to clutch my hands instead, before launching into her explanation. "Miss- er, Ana! There you are! I've been going crazy looking for you, and I nearly had to call Taylor to track you down! Mister Grey specifically instructed me to make sure that I know of your whereabouts at all times. Please don't disappear like that again."

I immediately feel guilty. I caused her so much trouble, nearly to the point where she could've lost her job. "I'm _so_ sorry Gail, it won't happen again, I promise. I was just out with some friends of mine for lunch. Please forgive me."

Her kind blue eyes twinkle in understanding and she gives my hands a reassuring squeeze. "It's quite alright Ana. What do you say to finishing up Mister Grey's dinner? Perhaps I can help?"

I smile at her and shake my head. "Thanks Gail, but no thanks. This is something I'd like to do alone. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

She shakes her head with a small laugh. "Thanks, but no thanks Ana. I'll just... watch and see what else I can do." She grins at me and I reciprocate.

* * *

"And then she peed herself!"

We burst out laughing as I slide the mac and cheese into the oven. I've spent the next hour primping and preparing Christian's special mac and cheese with Gail keeping me company. Janis Joplin blares in the background as Gail recounts the story of her sister's most embarrassing pool moments. I've come to like Gail a lot and I can only hope that our bond will last.

"Let me help with that!" She scurries over from drying the dishes and sets the oven to bake as I step back. With a whoosh of air, I sink into the barstool, admiring the fruits of my labor in the oven. Gail grins as she places the last plate in the cupboard and winks.

"Bit more work than you thought, huh?"

"You bet." I groan and lean my head back. Grey is exhausted from his adventures outside today and is napping peacefully on the couch in the Great Room. His frame is so tiny in the vast space that my heart pangs with sympathy for the pup. "Hey Gail, I'm gonna go get cleaned up. Would you mind keeping an eye on Grey and the food?"

She nods. "Of course Ana. Go on now, no rush. Mister Grey won't be home for another hour or so."

I slide off the stool gratefully and pad to the master bedroom.

* * *

When I reemerge, wearing the plum dress that Christian loves so much, I feel refreshed, excited, and a tad nervous. _Will he like the food?_

 _Of course, dummy, you worked your ass off, making everything from scratch!_ Whines my subconscious, exhausted from the day's events. My head still pounds with sorrow every time I think of poor Kate, locked in a fiery room by some masked stranger. The thought is sobering and painful, emphasizing my dull headache.

I approach the Great Room and sink on to the sofa beside Grey, stroking him absentmindedly as the TV blares the weather report in the background. He wiggles on to my lap and I hold him there, relaxing immensely. Gail is nowhere to be found and I take the time to ruminate over my thoughts.

When I look up at the time, I see that Christian should be home in five minutes. I leap up to my feet, disturbing Grey who whines pitifully. Throwing him an apologetic look, I turn off the TV and hustle to the dining room and take everything into account. _Mac and cheese, utensils, wine, salad, okay. We're good._ I perch as sexily as I can on the edge of the dining table, waiting.

 _Am I trying to seduce him?_

The disturbing thought is interrupted as I hear the elevator doors ping open. Immediately, I freeze as the sound of footsteps loom closer. My anxiety blooms and wilts as the sight of my boyfriend takes my breath away.

 _Boyfriend. Mmm..._

I've missed him all day and he looks thoroughly edible as he strides in, loosening his tie. He stops as he sees me perched on the table and I watch, mesmerized, as his grey eyes darken with lust infinitesimally. _Well shit._

"Good evening Mister Grey." I breathe huskily. My pounding head is pushed aside as a pulse of desire races through me.

"Evening Miss Steele." He saunters over towards me, abandoning the action of loosening his tie. He stops at a frustrating distance and looks me up and down appreciatively. "That dress. I like."

"I thought you might." I answer simply.

His answering smile is lazy and yet, so sexy. "What's for dinner Anastasia?" His demeanor is deceptively relaxed, but the raspy longing in his voice betrays his intentions.

"Mac and cheese. As for dessert, well..." I trail off suggestively and his mouth quirks up in a smirk. Suddenly, I can take it no longer. I reach up and tug his loosened tie, effectively propelling his body on to mine.

We mesh together in a flurry of lust-filled groans and wet kisses as he runs his hands down my back. We're all sensation and noise and he lifts me from the dining table so that I can wrap my legs around his waist, straddling him. I feel his sharp erection poking into my most intimate parts and I moan loudly, showcasing my approval. He shudders as I run my tongue from the shell of his ear to his stubbly jaw, nipping as I go.

"Fuck, Ana, we can't." His hoarse whisper does nothing to stop me.

"Why not?" I murmur as I suckle against the side of his throat.

"You're. Hurt." He pants in a staccato and I grin inwardly. _Holy fuck, I_ _do_ _affect him!_

"Please, Christian?" I pull away and pout, grinding my throbbing sex against his erection. This elicits a groan from him and he hisses through his teeth in a desperate restraint.

"No." His voice is firm and he sets me down, reluctantly, I note.

"Fine. Dinner?"

He blinks, confused at my sudden mood swing, but I'm okay. Knowing that I can still seduce him has gone to my head and I decide to do so later.

"Please." He answers.

* * *

"Holy fuck, Ana. You made this?" He exclaims as he bites into the mac and cheese, closing his eyes to savor the taste. I resist the urge to clamp my teeth down on my bottom lip as a shudder of desire runs through my veins.

I nod before responding. "Do you like it?" I ask hesitantly.

His eyes fly open and he gives me a heart stopping, panty-dropping, Christian Grey patented beam. "This is the best mac and cheese I've ever had, hands down."

"Christian Grey, you are a scoundrel!" I scoff, flushing with pleasure at the compliment.

He grins as he takes another bite. "I am an _honest_ scoundrel. Seriously, what did you put in here?" His boyish happiness is infectious and I giggle.

"Oh, a little of this and that."

"Why, Miss Steele, are you hiding something?"

"Maybe." I give him a mysterious smirk and he laughs.

"Oh trust me, I'll _undress_ the truth."

"Christian!" I huff in embarrassment and throw my napkin at him, which he catches before wiping his mouth on it. _Holy crap. How does this man turn me on so easily?_

As we eat, I prompt him to tell me about his day and he blinks rapidly before grasping my hand tightly and obliging. I listen as attentively as I can about the Taiwanese and Ros' attitude towards them as well as the Feed the World Campaign. We both burst out snickering as he describes Barney's advances on Andrea.

"Enough about me. How was your day, baby?"

My heart melts at his words. _Baby. Oh my._ "It was... different. I helped Gail do the laundry, which was, um... interesting." I blush at the thought of his underwear and he gives me a knowing look.

"I'm sure it was, but you shouldn't be doing menial chores like that. That's what Gail is for."

My exasperation levels increase drastically. "Christian, I'm bored out of my mind and I have nothing to do all day. I'm not just going to sit here and watch TV, so I might as well help Gail out. Besides, folding your underwear was... stimulating." I answer honestly and sip my wine, ignoring the telltale blush creeping up my cheeks.

He raises an eyebrow at my audacity and I see his eyes darken momentarily. "I see. I was also told that you went out for lunch?" He looks at me expectantly and I grasp my wineglass tightly, taking a huge gulp for liquid courage.

"Yeah. With Kate and Seth. Who told you?"

He narrows his eyes and I can sense another fight coming. My head starts to pound in anticipation and the wine helps by numbing the sensation.

"Anastasia, I've told you not to go out without security. What were you doing with Wate?"

"It's _Seth._ "

"I don't give a fuck!" He snarls. The delicate, happy mood from before has vanished and left me drained and frustrated. I sigh and rub my temples, alleviating the throbbing pressure momentarily.

"Look, can we please not do this right now?"

"Anastasia, I cannot and _will not_ deal with some other fucker making a move on what is mine. Do I make myself clear?" His eyes are flashing with annoyance and he ignores my request completely. My anger has multiplied and I feel tired and jabbed at.

"For fuck's sake Christian, he's gay!" I shout, slamming my hands on the table. He looks staggered and my subconscious does a victory dance. _That's right Grey! Take that!_

His expression darkens once again and he takes a cautious sip of wine. "I don't mean just him. The photographer is off limits. Has he tried calling you?"

I stab at my salad furiously, the pounding in my head increasing tenfold. "None of your damn business." I mutter.

He narrows his eyes at me and his voice is dangerously low. _I don't give a fuck_. "Anastasia, has he tried calling you?"

"Christian, I told you, _he is just a friend. You_ are the one who took my virginity. _You_ are the one I am staying with for a week. _You_ are the one I am having a meal with right now. A meal that _I_ cooked. For _you._ Capiche?"

He blinks, looking a little lost, but his mask of anger has slipped. He abandons his clean plate and runs his hand through his hair. "Come here." His voice is soft and hoarse, but there is an underlying current of urgency beneath it.

I stand up slowly and saunter towards him. He grabs me by arm as I approach and pulls me on to his lap before kissing me with an urgent fervor. I am taken by surprise, but I respond after a moment of hesitation, my nerves igniting with passion and desire. My throbbing mind is clouded with a hazy lust as I run my hands through his hair, lightly tugging. He groans into my mouth and an unfamiliar rumble in his throat erupts.

We pull apart as he begins to cough, wheezing lightly at the end. My concern is peaked immediately and I clamber off his lap, ignoring his protests.

"Baby, are you alright?" I smooth the hair from his forehead, running my hands through the silky softness. His eyes are glazed over as he stares at me and my heart pounds with worry. I cup his face in my hands and hold my hand to his forehead in a motherly fashion. _Ah, just as I predicted._ He's burning up and I urge him to get up, supporting him as best as I can.

"Taylor!" I yell and wince as the echo reverberates through my pounding head. Moments later, he emerges at the entrance swiftly, yet calmly.

"Is everything alright Miss Steele?"

"Christian's sick. Is there a doctor or someone we can call?"

Taylor smiles grimly at the sight of me holding up a drowsy Christian. "Of course."

"Well, please hurry."

"Yes Miss Steele. His mother will be along shortly." He turns around, efficiently bustling to the security office and I nod absentmindedly, then freeze.

 _Holy fuck._

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey will be here soon.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. What's up with Kate's story? Are Seth, Ana, and Kate going to figure out who's behind all of this? What do you think of Ana and Christian's progress to the boyfriend-girlfriend level? Most importantly, are you excited for Grace to meet Ana and Christian** _ **together?**_ **Review with your thoughts and I'll see you all soon! ~ HA**

 **P.S. Please read the beginning for more information about updates.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well, I've managed to type this one up and the last one I owe you for the week will be up soon and if not, with the rest this weekend. Thanks for your patience guys, enjoy this longer chapter! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Christian's POV**

"Ros, I need progress by tomorrow morning. If I must, I'll fly out to Taiwan and broker the deal with those fuckers myself." I growl, exasperated as Taylor approaches Escala.

The anticipation of seeing Anastasia has built steadily throughout the day and I find myself craving her touch and her mesmerizing scent. Being served breakfast by Anastasia this morning was... refreshing. Of course, after she kissed me good-bye, her simple innocence left me reeling and reluctant to depart.

"There's no need for that Christian. _I_ can take care of this." Ros' indignant huff interrupts my salacious thoughts and I chuckle grimly into the phone.

"I have no doubt in your abilities of taking care of the deal, Ros. It's just that those pricks aren't letting us make as much progress as we can."

"Simply because of the fact that I'm a woman. I can understand your concern in this Christian, but I'm finishing up." Her low rasp showcases her obstinate attitude regarding work and her persistence is one of the numerous reasons that she remains my second-in-command.

"I understand that Ros. Just don't be afraid to ask for assistance."

Her booming laugh shatters my eardrum and I wince, scowling my disapproval. "Pfft, me? Afraid? You've lost your marbles, Grey. Speaking of Grey, how is the little one?"

An involuntary smile overtakes my features as I think of the pup keeping my Anastasia company. _My_ Anastasia. I like the sound of that. "He's fine. Boisterous as usual, but fine."

"And?" She trails off, leaving me puzzled.

"And?" I repeat, doubtfully.

"For fuck's sake Christian, your girl! How's your girl?"

My cat-like grin stretches and I can see Taylor glancing at me in with a perplexing look on his face from the rearview mirror. I ignore him and reply. "She's... great."

"' _Great'?_ You're not giving away much, are you?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to." I pause as Taylor pulls into the parking garage of Escala and try to regain my seriousness. "As pleasant as this conversation is, I need to go. I expect a shitload of progress tomorrow Ros."

"Mm hm. Have fun fucking around." She hangs up, leaving me the opportunity to indulge myself in a loud laugh. _She really is something._

"The papers for SIP will be delivered tomorrow, sir. As a result, Andrea would like to remind you to come in early." I dip my head in acknowledgement to Taylor's statement as I get out and slam the door. Impatiently, I stride to the elevator to go and meet my girl.

* * *

As I enter the apartment, a particularly frisky Grey meets me and I pause momentarily to give him a tentative pat on the head. He races away at the contact after licking my hand and I wipe it on my pants. As I'm loosening my tie, I look around for Anastasia, fleetingly panicking as I realize she's not in the Great Room.

I saunter to the dining room and pause. _Holy fucking hell._

"Good evening Mister Grey." She breathes, perched on the edge of the dining table precariously. Normally, I'd shout at her to get down before she gets hurt, but I'm distracted by the short plum dress she's wearing. _That dress. Shit._

I try to quell the bundle of adrenaline that rushes to my favorite appendage as I approach her. My tie is completely forgotten at the moment. _She looks absolutely sexy._ "Miss Steele. That dress. I like." I answer in laconic phrases, fearing that my voice will crack like a pubescent boy if I try to form a coherent sentence. _Shit, get a grip Grey!_

"I thought you might." She answers shyly, blinking at me through her lashes. _Fuck baby. Keep this up and I'll have to take you here and now, regardless of your injuries._

"What's for dinner Anastasia?" I tease her, trying to tempt the blush that always stains her cheeks.

"Mac and cheese. As for dessert, well..." She trails off alluringly and I am struggling to maintain my composure. I am about to warn her off when she reaches for my tie and tugs me forward. I'm jolted on to her warm mouth and immediately take the opportunity to feel every inch of her body against mine.

She tastes divine, like summer and sweet things. I cannot comprehend my surroundings and the loss of control is joltingly terrifying and sexy. I am dimly aware that she is straddling me and so, I dig my erection deeper into her as she groans. Her nipples harden under the thin fabric of her dress and only then do I realize that she's gone braless. _Daring Miss Steele._ As we part for air, she unexpectedly runs her tongue from my ear to my stubble, nipping in an enticing manner.

 _God fucking dammit, am I being seduced?_ The thought cuts through my lust-filled mind. The echoes of 'I must have her' cease to a dull throb as I recall her injuries. "Fuck, Ana, we can't." I grimace at the sound of my own needy voice, but she doesn't stop.

"Why not?" She grins into the crook of my neck as she kisses the warmth. _Oh no baby._

"You're. Hurt." I pant and wince at the need in my strained voice. _Since when am I a horny 14 year old? Get it together! NOW._

"Please, Christian?" She pouts, giving me her best puppy eyes, but I refrain. I almost lose all control as she grinds her ass against me, but somehow manage to grapple for the last shreds of my sexual sanity.

"No." _God dammit. Rain check?_ I set her down and she continues pouting, but her expression lightens almost immediately.

"Fine. Dinner?"

 _What the fuck?_ I'm confused at her unusually mercurial mood, but the gentleman in me answers anyway.

"Please."

* * *

"Holy fuck, Ana. You made this?" I dive in for the first bite and voraciously chew. The flavors explode in my mouth and I nearly grab the whole dish of food for later. This reminds me of my childhood; of happier times. Before...

 _NO don't go there right now._

"Do you like it?" Her voice and angelic presence bring me back to reality and I reopen my eyes, surprised that I'd even closed them in the first place. _Like it? Fuck that._

I give her my best smile, the one I reserve for panty-dropping purposes. I smirk with satisfaction as I sense her thighs clench together. "This is the best mac and cheese I've ever had, hands down." I answer honestly, feigning innocence. Even Grace's doesn't come close to this, and that's saying something.

"Christian Grey, you are a scoundrel!" Her flush is instantaneous and I have to remind myself to stop with the lust-filled thoughts since I can't take her whenever I want.

I opt to take another bite of the food instead, savoring the salty and appeasing taste. "I am an _honest_ scoundrel. Seriously, what did you put in here?"

"Oh, a little of this and that." Her answering giggle nearly makes me convulse. _Fuck. She's barely done anything and I'm ready to come in my pants._

"Why Miss Steele, are you hiding something?" I harass and expect her to blush.

"Maybe."

 _Oh this woman is full of delicious surprises._ I want to watch her porcelain skin turn pink and so, I decide to tease her further. "Oh trust me, I'll _undress_ the truth."

"Christian!" As if on cue, the flush tints her cheeks healthily and she throws her napkin at me with a mock sulk. I catch it instinctively and wipe my mouth on it, eliciting a silent groan from her mouth. _Fuck, don't do that baby._

"Tell me about your day." Her sweet voice interrupts my immodest reveries and I blink, confused.

 _No one,_ I mean _no one_ has asked me to share my day in over ten years. The thought is depressing, but I grasp her hand tightly, afraid that this isn't real. _Shit_. I have to tell Flynn about this. As I talk reluctantly, I'm surprised to see that she pays attention to my every word, occasionally sipping her wine or grabbing a bite of pasta. Her smiles light me up and I feel an indescribable emotion flutter in my chest every time she giggles. I like making her laugh.

"Enough about me. How was your day, baby?" I say, when I've reached the end of the day's highlights.

She gives me a broad smile, brimming with promise and I nearly shatter the plate in front of me. _Fuck, she's just so... innocent!_ "It was... different. I helped Gail do the laundry, which was, um... interesting."

 _Interesting, huh?_ I grin at the thought of her touching my underwear. "I'm sure it was, but you shouldn't be doing menial chores like that. That's what Gail is for." A surge of irritation rushes through me at the thought of her spending her time on meaningless tasks.

"Christian, I'm bored out of my mind and I have nothing to do all day. I'm not just going to sit here and watch TV, so I might as well help Gail out. Besides, folding your underwear was... stimulating." She sips her wine to avoid talking further, but I raise an eyebrow at her admission. _Stimulating?_

"I see. I was also told that you went out for lunch?" I wait for her to give me the details, trying to crush my surge of annoyance. _It's too unsafe for her to go out alone. I need to have Taylor brief that other CPO soon. What was his name?_

She takes a huge gulp of wine before answering. "Yeah. With Kate and Seth. Who told you?"

I ignore her question, but the names of her companions stop my thoughts in their tracks. _Fucking Wate. Again._ I can practically feel my anger rising to fever pitch and I feel unnaturally warm. "Anastasia, I've told you not to go out without security. What were you doing with Wate?" I try to countdown from 30 as Flynn taught me, but I can barely control my temper. I feel hot, bothered, and beyond irritated. I take a sip of wine to try and cool my dry throat.

"It's _Seth._ "

"I don't give a fuck!" My fury mounts and snaps at her defenses for Wate and it wanes momentarily when she rubs her temples.

"Look, can we please not do this right now?"

"Anastasia, I cannot and _will not_ deal with some other fucker making a move on what is mine. Do I make myself clear?" I try to lower my voice, but I cannot help hissing my demands. She is _mine._

"For fuck's sake Christian, he's gay!"

 _The fuck?_

Her shout is expected, but I cannot fathom the fact that the Californian-looking fucker is gay. Good-looking, rich, and gay? _Fuck that. And what about that photographer prick?_ "I don't mean just him. The photographer is off limits. Has he tried calling you?"

"None of your damn business." She mumbles petulantly. _Oh Miss Steele, that just earned you a spanking._

I narrow my eyes in a threatening manner. "Anastasia, has he tried calling you?"

"Christian, I told you, _he is just a friend. You_ are the one who took my virginity. _You_ are the one I am staying with for a week. _You_ are the one I am having a meal with right now. A meal that _I_ cooked. For _you._ Capiche?"

Her exasperated explanation befuddles me and I try to digest the fact that she's trying to convince me that they're not threats. _But they are. They're normal, good-looking, and they can offer her something normal. What do you have to offer? Money, a good fuck, and some spanking? Get out of here Grey._ The little voice in my head coos and I feel myself pale at the thought of Anastasia leaving me. No. I need her here. Now.

"Come here."

She approaches me cautiously, but I lash out, pulling her on to my lap. Within moments, we are kissing like two teenagers whose parents have disappeared and I don't care that she's hurt. As selfish as it sounds, the insensitive side of me needs to have her, _now._ I try to deepen the kiss when I feel a strange tightening in my throat. We pull apart and I wheeze, trying to stem my flow of coughs. The kneading warmth from her that was seeping into my body ceases as she clambers off my lap. I try to protest, but another bout of coughs seizes me and I feel strangely warm again.

"Baby, are you alright?" Her concerned face swims before my eyes and I try to tell her I'm okay, that I only want to be inside her, but I can't. My throat has closed off completely and my head is pounding. _Shit, why does my nose feel stuffy?_

I sigh and shudder as a protruding coolness slices through my supposed ill episode. When the world comes back into focus, I realize that Anastasia is cupping my face, her cool hand feeling my forehead. I feel safe, and warm. Too warm. I give her a goofy smile of thanks, but can't comprehend why she looks so worried. _I'm fine!_

"Taylor!" The shout rings in my ears and I frown. _Why are there two Anastasias? Whoa, the room's spinning._

"Miss Steele?" Taylor's bass voice swims in and out of my ears and I balk as I'm suddenly lifted out of the chair by strong arms. When I look down, I see that Anastasia supports me. I try to get up and relieve her of some of my weight, but my limbs are heavy and I can't seem to move them.

"Christian's sick. Is there a doctor or someone we can call?"

 _What? No, I'm not sick! I can't be fucking sick!_

"Of course."

"Well, please hurry." Ana coos softly at me, pushing my hair from my forehead.

"Yes Miss Steele. His mother will be along shortly."

I feel Anastasia tense beside me and try to support my own weight, nearly falling over in the process. The last thing I register before the darkness consumes me is Ana's beautiful face marred with worry, and then a small shout.

"Christian!"

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Christian! Fuck!" I curse under my breath as I try to heave him against my back. When I nearly fall over and stumble in my heels, I give up and chuckle humorlessly. This is definitely karma for when he rescued me from the bar. _God dammit._

"Taylor, a little help please?" My tinny voice drifts through the air before he is by my side again, lifting a heavy Christian from my shoulders. _Holy shit that feels good._

I stretch, alleviated from the heaviness of Christian Grey and try not to laugh at the sight of Taylor hauling him towards the bedroom. Then, I notice that Christian has started to thrash about. I run over to Taylor and stop him.

"Er- maybe we should both do this together."

He nods, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. Quietly, I demonstrate the proper way to hold Christian by draping his arm over my neck. Taylor imitates my move and between the two of us, we manage to lug him along to the bedroom. Gently, we ease him on to the bed and I push my hair back with a huff. He mumbles incoherently before releasing a shiver followed by a low moan. The haunted sound sends pangs of fear through my belly.

"Taylor, I'll get him settled. Could you send in Dr. Trevelyan when she gets here?"

"Of course Miss Steele." He gives me a curt nod and I realize something before calling out to him. "Wait!" He turns around with an expectant expression on his face. "Help yourself to mac and cheese."

He gives me a fortified smile and leaves the room, shutting the door to give us some privacy. When I look down at the bed and frown, I realize that I've bitten off way more than I can chew. _How the hell are you supposed to undress him, redress him, and tuck him in?_ Yells my subconscious.

"Fuck it." I mutter half out loud before slipping off my heels.

Carefully, I take off his shoes then his socks, placing them neatly at the foot of the bed. Then, I wheedle him gently out of his suit jacket, folding it neatly and depositing it over the back of a chair. He moans as I grip his tie securely, my fingers brushing his chest. He trembles as I tentatively unwrap the tie from his neck, freeing the garment. It joins his jacket on the chair and I frown, placing my hands on my hips. _Here comes the hard part._

"I'm sorry fifty." I whisper. Wincing, I unbutton his shirt halfway before he mumbles and turns mulishly on to his front so that his ass is in the air. I get the sudden urge to slap it at his crabby behavior, but somehow, I manage not to. He is sick after all. Gritting my teeth, I untuck his shirt from the waistband of his pants and undo his precious cuff links. He sniffles against the bedspread and my heart pangs with sympathy. _Dammit Grey, just cooperate and we can get you feeling better in no time._

Cautiously, I pull the shirt over his head and he lets me, shivering as the cool air touches his heated skin. My mouth goes dry as I catch a glimpse of his broad, muscular back. It's just as defined as his front and I want to lick over every curve and distinct sinew. The thought irks me back to reality and I realize I don't have much time before his mother walks in and catches me admiring him half-naked. As I pull down his pants (which come off much more amenably), I can't help but notice minuscule scars dotting his back as well.

 _Oh my poor fifty shades._

I choke back unwelcome tears as I take his clothes into his walk-in closet, balking at the variety of suits he possesses. How can one man need so many clothes?

 _Well, he does have good taste, I'll give him that._ Shrugs my subconscious as I admire the grey tweed suit that I've come to love. _Shit, his mother's coming soon! Hurry up Steele!_

Quickly, I deposit his discarded clothes on a stray hanger and rifle through his drawers until I come up with a loose black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Immediately, I hustle out and nearly faint with shock as I see him sitting up with a groan.

"Christian, for fuck's sake, don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" I clutch my chest as my beating heart settles and he gives me a dopey grin.

"You undressed me?" He manages to croak out and winces as he licks his lips. The action goes to my groin and I feel an uncharacteristic pulse of desire between my legs. _Nope, nope, not now!_

"Undressed? Wrestled is more like it." I grin as I stride over and dump the clothes on the bed.

He coughs lightly and gives me a tired grin. How is it that, with a red nose, just-fucked hair, and sleepy glazed eyes, he still manages to look like a GQ model? It's just not fair!

"I wish I was awake for that."

I scoff, nearly rolling my eyes, but I stop myself at the last second. Thankfully, he doesn't notice as pulls on his t-shirt with a shiver. "You conked out pretty hard there Mister Pompous Puffball. Jeez, when I was undressing -sorry, _wrestling-_ you, you kept rolling over on to your front. There was an instance where I wanted to smack you for being so difficult."

He pauses while pulling on his sweatpants and I watch the bulge in his boxers expand with wide eyes. I avert my gaze too late. His wicked grin embarrasses me and I blush, trying to look anywhere but at him. "Oh? Why didn't you?" His voice is full of malicious intent and I have to suppress the tremor of desire that courses through me, igniting everything in its path.

"Because I knew that if I did, then you'd do it right back. Probably ten times worse."

He smirks and finishes pulling on his sweatpants. "Damn right I would."

I turn around and head towards the door when I feel his penetrating gaze following me. "Where are you-" He collapses into a fit of coughing and I turn around, my pretense of leaving the room immediately abandoned. I rush to his side and grip his arm, handing him a glass of water. He sips it calmly afterwards, assessing me with cool grey eyes.

"Okay, I was thinking about leaving to let you get some sleep, but I guess that's not going to happen." I admit sheepishly, watching as he finishes the water in silence.

He wipes his mouth before sniffling and suddenly grabs me, pulling me down on to him as he lies back on the bed. I can't help the squeal of surprise that escapes my mouth, but it's cut off when I realize that we're face to face.

"Hello Miss Steele." He murmurs, his breath stirring the hair around my face.

"Hi." I respond quietly and watch his eyes dilate, their color darkening quickly.

"Don't bite your lip. Unless you want to be taken hard and fast."

I gasp and roll off of him, sitting up. "You're quite good at making threats."

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Oh I don't just make them Anastasia. I deliver."

"I'm well aware of that Mister Grey. But you're sick, and I'm hurt, so you're not going anywhere with these empty threats." I reply confidently.

He narrows his eyes at me playfully, seemingly considering his response. "I've been told that two negatives make a positive Miss Steele. How'd you like to test that theory?"

I feel the blood rush to my face at the thought of everything we've done so far. _As much as I'd like that, you're still sick._ Pouts my inner goddess. I smile at him sweetly. "I'd love to test that theory, however, I'm not keen on your mother walking in on us doing the dirty deed."

"Anastasia, I couldn't give a fuck if the president himself walked in on us having sex." He grunts, trying to suppress his cough. I gasp, my hand clapping itself on my mouth instinctively.

"Do you always talk this dirty?" I whisper, eyes wide and horrified at his language and declaration.

"Would you like to find out?" A playful smile tugs at his sculpted lips and he looks glorious, even sick.

I sigh and grin like a loon, staring up at the ceiling. When I look back at him, he's looking up with a frown as well, lost in a world of thought. Whatever's bothering him, he doesn't deserve to think about right now. I resolve to make him feel more relaxed, so I scoot closer to him and gently guide his head on to my lap.

Stroking his hair in long, slow caresses, I finger his soft and silky copper curls. Immediately, I can feel the sick heat emanating from his head as his body relaxes. He lets out a soft groan of appreciation that resonates through my body, soothing me. His smoldering eyes close and I gently dig my nails into his scalp, scratching. I giggle softly to myself as I watch his toes curl in pleasure. His baritone rasp halts my assault on his nerves.

"Anastasia, giggle like that once more. I dare you." His voice is deceptively calm, but I can sense the underlying threat of sexual promise underneath.

"Sorry." I mumble apologetically and we continue waiting in a peaceful silence. I'm still stroking and he's still relaxing, so there's no problem. I watch the telltale signs of dusk disappear as night claims its dominance, bathing the room in soft darkness. The silence is interrupted by muffled shouts behind the bedroom door. Before I can react, it flies open.

"-no need to announce me Taylor and there's no need to hover about! Go on now, get. I've got to take care of my so-"

Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey pauses at the doorway as she takes in the sight of us. I immediately release Christian's head and he looks up at me with a protesting expression on his face. I ignore it and clamber off the bed, smoothing out my plum dress. _Dammit, why'd I wear this one? It's too short!_ I step over to shake her hand, but she surprises me.

"Anastasia!" Her happy squeal rents the air and my head pounds once in warning before I'm engulfed in a warm hug. She squeezes me and I take a moment to respond, my head spinning in confusion. Her excitement is elevated as she steps back and examines me.

"Oh, you're looking very well since that gala, this dress suits you dear."

"Thank you. And thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Trevelyan. Christian was-"

"Oh, please, it's Grace dear. Oh, I'm so happy to- I just- I can't-" She pauses midway and I stiffen as I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist, hugging me close. I feel his overheated body next to mine and I come alive. _Dammit, no not here! His mother's here!_

"Mother." His voice is as rich as honey as he shakes her hand. She seems close to bursting into tears, though I can't imagine why.

"Christian, you're sick, get away from poor Anastasia! Oh, sit down!" She bustles about, switching on the lamp and sitting him down on the bed after pulling us apart. He gives me an exaggerated frustrated look and I grin, hiding my giggle behind my hand.

She checks his temperature, his eyes, and his mouth, all while talking nonstop. I love her warmth and energy, but I can tell that it's beginning to wear Christian out.

"-and this is exactly what I suspected. You always walk about in those fancy suits without a jacket on and this is what happens. Oh, Anastasia, do warn him next time to wear a jacket, won't you?" Grace turns to me with a worried look on her face and I give her a warm smile.

"It's Ana for you. And I'll take great care to do so Grace." I promise her. She gives me a beaming smile and we giggle as if in on some private joke. I glance over to get Christian's reaction and catch him rolling his eyes. _Hey! No fair!_

He runs his hand through his hair with a sigh and shivers. "Oh for fuck's sake Mom, that was _one time._ I didn't get sick just because I didn't wear my damn jacket."

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, language!" Reprimands Grace with a scoff. I narrow my eyes as a tear of mirth escapes the corner of my eye and I desperately try to hide my laugh behind my hand. Unfortunately, Christian catches me giggling and narrows his eyes at me.

"Well, he unfortunately has strep, which explains his throatiness, but he has symptoms for a mild case of the common cold as well. I'll prescribe him some antibiotics and get it to Taylor so he can get them for him. As for his grumpy demeanor, that's always around." Says Grace with a tired smile. I let out a small laugh and her eyes crinkle at the corners as she joins in. There's a momentary pause before she continues. "You will take care of him, won't you?"

I smile reassuringly as she grips my hand. "Of course I will, Grace. I'll even force some medicine down his throat if he tries anything suspicious." I attempt to bring humor into the conversation and she smiles kindly at me.

"I'm still here you know." Christian's quiet voice is interrupted as he proceeds to hack up a lung.

"Now, no more words from you, young man. Get into bed and get some rest. Ana here will take care of you and _she's_ in charge. Thank you dear. I'm sorry for pushing this on to you, but he can get quite fussy when he's sick." She whispers the last bit and I grin, shaking my head.

"It's not a problem." _It can't be worse than every day... right?_

We stride out to the entrance and Taylor joins us, calling the elevator with a push of the button.

Before she gets into the elevator, Grace manages to squeeze me in another semblance of a hug, though I'm quite sure she's trying to reassure herself that I'm real. _Don't worry I am._

She pulls away with misty eyes and I try to keep the questioning expression off of my face. She dabs at her face delicately with a handkerchief, sniffling. _So the handkerchief thing runs in the family. Interesting._

"I'm so sorry dear, it's just, I'm so happy to see him settled down and being cared for by another woman. You have no idea how long I've waited to see this moment."

I blink, blanching temporarily. _She has no idea that I'm under a contract right now._ The thought depresses me, but I am cheered by the fact that he still called me his girlfriend this morning. _Maybe this is something... more._ My inner goddess sighs in contentment at the thought.

"Good-bye Ana." She gives me one more warm smile before climbing into the elevator, followed by a very stoic Taylor.

"Good-bye Grace. Thank you once again."

"Anytime dear. Take good care of him."

The doors shut with a ding and I turn around, smirking mischievously.

 _Oh I will Grace. I will._

* * *

"How do you feel?" I balance his water glass on his nightstand as I open up the antibiotic pills that Taylor picked up after seeing Grace out. I hand him one and the water and he downs them both, not taking his eyes off of me. I shift from foot to foot, self-consciously. I've changed into plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt, but his penetrating stare makes me feel like I'm wearing the sexiest lingerie.

"Better." He rasps and follows my progress as I sink on to my side of the bed. He watches almost predatorily as I charge up my phone and turn off the lamp.

"What?" I tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear as I lean against the mass of pillows. He meets my steady gaze with a darkened, carnal look that calls to the depths of my libido. _Shit._

"You look delectable Miss Steele."

"Thank you." I flush and adopt a sterner tone. "Now that's enough out of you. You heard what your mother said, _I'm_ in charge. Go to sleep."

He licks his lips, the motion echoing in my groin. I suppress my urge to moan and narrow my eyes at him instead, pulling the blanket up to my chin. "But you see Miss Steele, my appetite hasn't been sated yet." His voice is dangerously low and I clench my legs together instinctively.

 _Oh._ "That's too bad. I can give you a popsicle if you'd like." I giggle at his crestfallen expression and he flops back on to the pillow, his arm thrown over his eyes.

"This isn't fair." He whines and I love the power in my hands right now. Childish Christian is such a joy to behold, but controlling him is going to be difficult.

"Life isn't fair, Grey. I'm sure you know all about that." I remark snidely, turning on to my side. I yelp as a sharp sting pierces my ass. "What the hell?" _He's pinched me! On the butt!_

I turn over with a furious look on my face and upon seeing his self-indulgent grin in the moonlight, I struggle to maintain my anger. "I'm having some trouble falling asleep Nurse Steele."

"Dammit Grey, this is _not_ the time to play. You need to rest!" I exclaim. It's been barely an hour since Grace has left, yet I'm already exhausted from taking care of this man-child. My thoughts screech to a halt when he pouts. I nearly drop my panties then and there and beg him to take me.

"But I can't sleep." He moans pitifully.

"Figure it out then!" I huff and turn back around. Within moments, I feel his arms wrap around me, pulling me close to his chest as I squeal in protest. "What're you doing?"

"Figuring it out." He mumbles against my hair as he inhales. Within minutes, his chest is rising and falling against my back, and I know that he's asleep. I close my eyes, reveling in his warmth and soon, I'm drifting too.

* * *

Strains of the Kings of Leon's 'Sex on Fire' drift on the edge of my consciousness.

 _Mmm, that sounds just like my ringtone. Wait._

I jolt awake, untangling myself from Christian's arms.

"No." He protests and grabs for me again fussily, but I ignore him. Sleepily, I rub my eyes to check the time and see that it's 7:23 in the morning. With my headache pounding along to the beat of the song, I reach for my phone and instantly come alive at the sight of the caller.

"Who is it baby?" Christian's husky voice makes me freeze and I know that he will not be happy. Why you ask?

Oh, just because José Rodriguez is calling to make lunch plans with me at 7:30 in the morning.

* * *

 **Guys PLEASE review, I love reading them and they make me feel so warm and bubbly inside. I'm going through a super rough patch in my life right now, so I hope you can understand if I don't post another chapter until this weekend. Again, please review, I really love hearing every single one of your opinions, it brings a smile to my face. Love you all. ~ HA**


	39. Chapter 39

*** **Important topics at the end of the chapter, please read!** ***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Christian, don't be mad, but..." I pause, ruminating what I'm about to say and he tenses beside me, sitting up. His sickly sleepiness is gone, replaced by a skeptical and frustrated fifty. "It's José." His glare intensifies and I don't know who he's mad at, José or me. Knowing him, probably both of us.

He opens his mouth to say something, but on an impulse I push him down on to the bed and leap up. Not giving him a chance to react, I race outside of the room, shut the door, and pause, considering my options. _Balcony! Go, go, go!_ Screeches my subconscious. In two short strides, I'm at the door and I open it, stepping outside into the cool morning air. Immediately, I regret not bringing a sweater with me. Only then do I realize that my phone is still buzzing. Quickly, I accept the call.

"Hey José!"

" _Hola_ stranger, long time no hear!"

"Ha, I know! What's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

I chew my lip, debating my response. _Well, since karaoke night, I've been threatened, nearly died in a fire, and fucked Christian Grey a grand total of- fuck it, I've forgotten._ Says my subconscious snarkily.

"Um I'm okay. So Kate told me about your plans to go out for lunch..." I trail off hinting.

"Yeah! About that, I actually wanted you to meet someone."

There's a pregnant pause and my heart soars. _Oh my god, he's actually nervous! Did he meet someone?_ My inner goddess is shrieking with joy. "Well? Don't hold out on me Rodriguez!" I laugh anticipatorily.

"Yeah, her name's Jessica. We were wondering-"

His sentence is cut off by a sharp squeal, which I numbly register as a sound that I've made. "José! You never told me! How long has it been? Where'd you meet? Does Mr. Rodriguez know? How about Kate? Did you tell Kate? Oh my gosh, she is going to _kill_ -"

"Whoa, steady there _chica_!" His laugh is warm and appreciative and I can't help my rambling questions and dumb smile. I am genuinely happy for my friend. "She's really excited to meet you. Where did you want to go to lunch?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as I can get my hands on a hamburger." _Goddamn._ I nearly groan at the thought of the juicy meat and sauces dripping down my chin with a bucket of fries. _It's been so long!_

 _I wonder why. Does it have to do with a pair of grey eyes and sex?_ My subconscious is staring me down wryly and I give her a shy grin.

"Cool. How about Red Mill burgers? Jessica and I live close to there."

"You've moved in together? José, I'm so happy for you!" My gasp is so loud that I have to take a deep breath before I pass out.

He chuckles again. "Yeah. Thanks Annie. So how about 12:30 this afternoon?"

"Sounds gr-" _Your poor boyfriend's sick and you want to go out and eat burgers. Awesome._ Interrupts my inner goddess haughtily. I wince at the revelation. "Um, actually, maybe not today José. Christian's really sick and I-"

"Wait, what? _Christian?_ As in Christian Grey?Don't tell me you're actually seeing him."

I instinctively stiffen at the judgmental tone that José's taken up. "I am. What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"Nothing." He sounds wary all of a sudden and I sigh.

"Look, I don't want to be treated any differently, and I'm _not_ different, okay? I'm still plain old Ana from plain old Montesano."

"Who loves plain old burgers?" He asks, humor lacing his smooth voice. I laugh.

"Who loves plain old burgers." I confirm.

"Good. Don't let him change you Ana. I hope he's keeping you happy though."

I smile at the phone. "Yeah. Don't worry, he is."

There's a brooding silence before I hear shouts from the phone. "Okay Ana, I've gotta go, but please don't become a stranger. _Entiendo_?"

"Sure. Bye José. Sorry I can't come, but maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that. Stay safe Steele." With that, he hangs up.

I lean up against the railing and take in the view, distracted and amazed at how removed the penthouse is from the rest of the world. The sun is coming up, its rays shining brightly as it hits the tops of other buildings. I shift from foot to foot, trying to stay warm. Suddenly, a bout of loud coughing erupts behind me and I pause. When I turn around, a disapproving fifty is watching me closely, looking positively delicious in a blue v-neck and black joggers. I close my eyes and grit my teeth, feeling childish at running from him.

"I'm not going to lunch with him anytime soon. I'll tell you that much."

His grim face doesn't lift as he approaches me and I'm left wondering how much of my conversation he heard. My traitorous muscles clench together at his proximity and I keep in mind the fact that I'm injured and he's sick. _No sex._ "Plain old Ana, huh?"

He answers my unspoken question in a raspy, hoarse voice and I sigh, slumping against the railing as the sun warms my back. "Yeah."

"Not to me." His words lift my spirits and I smile at him before gripping his hand tightly and giving it a squeeze.

"Come on. I'll fix you something to eat."

* * *

"Ana! My back hurts!" The moan sounding from the bedroom irks me and I grit my teeth tightly, finishing up washing the dishes. Gail tries to hide her amusement as she sweeps the floor, but she's not managing very well. I narrow my eyes at her.

"At least _someone's_ enjoying my pain." My sarcastic voice only broadens the mischievous gleam in her eyes and she lets out a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold it in any longer!" She supports herself on the counter and after regaining her composure, takes a deep breath. "It's just that in all my years, he was never so fussy or... _alive_ whenever he got sick. It was just 'Soup, Gail' or 'Medicine, Gail'. It's refreshing to see him so animated even in sickness."

I give her a tight smile before grabbing the bottle of medicine from the fridge. "You may just have to hide the knives or one of these days, you'll have to suffer while washing the bloody sheets in the morning."

Gail gives me a wink as I leave the kitchen, clutching a glass of water and medicine.

* * *

"Christian, sit up." He groans and flops over on to his side, his back to me. "Christian, you have to take your medicine."

"No." His terse answer snaps at my fraying nerves and I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down.

He's been like this all morning, first refusing breakfast, then trying to coax me into having sex, and not cooperating when I denied. I had to drag him into the bathroom and take a shower with him just to get him to clean himself! Of course, then he tried getting some and got his ass handed on a platter (verbally of course).

"Why not?"

"S'bad." He sniffles, wiping his nose wearily on a used tissue. I grimace and sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. He is like a big, petulant, oversized man-child. It was adorable at first, but now... not so much. He starts bellowing like a cow about how he can't breathe.

"Christian, if you take your medicine, I'll let you have your phone back." He pauses mid-groan and turns around, facing me. His eyes are narrowed with suspicion and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you take it away in the first place?"

"Because you're always working and you're not supposed to when you're sick! Taylor called Ros to tell her you won't be working for the week."

He shoots up bolt upright and I nearly fall off the bed in surprise. "What? A week? Anastasia I can't-"

"The sooner you take your medicine, the sooner you get better." I interrupt his reprimanding tone, barely caring about the consequences. He narrows his eyes at me again and I desperately grapple for control. I want nothing more than to shove the medicine down his throat.

"You're lying. You're not giving me my phone back. I'm not taking my medicine."

My patience snaps and with a shriek of indignance, I launch myself at him. Unfortunately, he's too fast and leaps up to the window with a sharp exhale. I grunt and stand up. Using the mattress' height as leverage, I leap at him again, but he dodges, moving to the other side of the bed. When I land on the floor, I let out a growl of frustration and sprint towards him. He steps to the side and I nearly run into the wall.

When I whip around to gauge his position, I note with satisfaction that his back is to the bed and he is smirking with amusement. Fury ignites every nerve in my body and I know if I try to speak, all that will come out is incoherent babble. He watches me and though he's deceptively relaxed, I can see from the slight rise of his shoulders, that he is anticipating my next move.

In a sudden dart, I am in front of him and watch triumphantly as his eyes widen. Before he can make a sound, I've pushed him on to the bed and I straddle him, pinning him to the mattress.

"You. Will. Take. The. Damn. Medicine." I hiss through gritted teeth in a staccato. He is stunned into silence and I relish the rare feeling of accomplishment. _I've conquered Christian Grey!_ Cheers my inner goddess with a devious smirk.

I reach for the antibiotic liquid and nearly lose my balance as he bucks his pelvis upwards. With a screech and a flush, I realize what he's doing as his erection digs deep into my most intimate parts. The cloak of clothing covering me does nothing to quell the delicious pull that I've become so accustomed to and I instantly feel the wetness _down there._

"Christian, stop!" I squeal again and he surprisingly halts. _Shit, I didn't actually mean it._ Disappointment and rage wash over me simultaneously and my face flames a fire engine red. "Were you trying to seduce me?" My voice is low and disbelieving and his face stretches into a guilty grin.

"Maybe?"

"Don't you dare 'maybe' me! Take your damn medicine! It's for your own good." I occupy myself with filling the cup up with liquid antibiotics while he watches me with a wince. I sigh and the fight leaves my body. "Why don't you want your medicine?"

"Because then I won't be sick anymore."

 _What?_ I wait for him to explain himself and he does so reluctantly.

"And if I'm not sick... then you won't be around." He mumbles the last part quickly and I gasp sharply as he turns his head. My impatience wears away and I cup his face. "It tastes bad anyway." He adds quietly, still not making eye contact.

"Christian, I'm not leaving, okay? Get it through your thick skull. Now take your medicine." I hand him the cup and he sighs then downs it like a shot. He hands me back the cup and shudders violently. The tremors of disgust running through his body make me ride up and down his toned abdomen. _Y_ _ep, still straddling him._

I clamber off of him and he coughs lightly as he sits up and takes the proffered glass of water from my hand. "What're you going to do now?" He asks before sipping.

"Read. Maybe make some phone calls to Kate. Why?"

"I'm not tired and I have nothing to do."

I raise an eyebrow at him and sit down on the edge of the bed, facing him. "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things." His eyes rake up and down my body and he licks his lips lasciviously before finishing his water. _Holy shit, how can such simple actions_ _be so provocative?_ _UGH!_

"I'm sure you can." I clear my throat before continuing, my throaty voice lifting to its normal octave. "If you're not tired, then get up and get dressed. I have an idea."

He blinks, the sexual spell broken. "What?"

I get up and pull my hair into a messy ponytail and go in search of my shoes. "You heard me."

I smile with satisfaction as I hear the rustling of the sheets behind me. _Good. Childish Christian finally listens._

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

Fuck this. I can't breathe. I blow my nose into a tissue and let out a small groan. Why the fuck did I ever agree to getting out of bed?

"Come on Grey. Keep up!" Ana's chirpy voice brings me from my depressing thoughts and I clutch her hand tighter as she pulls me along.

She's been an anchoring force, tending to my every whim and need, and yes, I've been a complete dick to her. At times, I really needed her assistance, and at others, I've bothered her out of sheer boredom. The fact that I cannot fuck her senseless and the fact that I cannot work right now are making me go insane. I've tried mundanely 'normal' things; reading, sleeping, and watching crap TV, but nothing has occupied my interest. Only a taste for Anastasia Steele and an extreme need to talk to Ros about the Taiwanese have lingered.

"Here we are!" She stops in front of a storefront called 'Central Co-op' and I pause.

"This is a grocery store." I rasp and she gives me a cynical look.

"And your point is?" Her tone is dry and mocking and I scowl at her.

"My point is-" I'm cut off as a rumble of coughing escapes my throat.

My esophagus tightens and I am reminded of my nasty case of strep. _I hate being fucking sick._ The lack of control over your body, the lousy lethargic feeling, and the depressing spirits - no thank you. The only good thing that has come out of this is the fact that Miss Steele's hours are occupied by me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Exactly. You have no point." She thrusts Grey's leash into my hand and the fucker gives me a knowing look as we enter the establishment. We've been walking for half an hour, so this had better be fucking worth it. I can't even remember the last time I've been to a grocery store. Probably never. That's what Gail's for.

Anastasia grabs a shopping cart and wheels it immediately to the fruits section and I follow with a permanent scowl on my face. _Why am I here?_ If the fucking press gets wind of this...

"Christian, melons or bananas?"

 _What the fuck?_ I look up from watching the boisterous dog at my feet at the provocative question. _Where in the hell did she get the courage to ask that in publ- oh._

I must admit, I'm severely disappointed as I eye Anastasia holding a cantaloupe in one hand and a bunch of bananas in the other. _Alright Miss Steele. You dragged me all the way out here. I'm going to have my way with you._ "Both." I respond, licking my lips.

Her eyes widen and she scoffs before bumping my arm with her elbow. "You pervert! I didn't mean it like that." She places both in the cart.

"Mean it like what?" I ask airily feigning innocence.

She blushes an attractive red and stutters for words. "You know what." She mutters under her breath. We're out of the fruits section moments later.

"Can we go now?"

"Christian, we just got here. Besides, you _wanted_ to come, remember?"

"Fuck, I thought you were going to give me sex, not take me to a fucking grocery store!" I moan and run my hands through my hair in exasperation.

" _Christian Grey, we are in public!_ " She hisses at me and smiles charmingly as an old woman walks by us suspiciously. She takes a deep breath and turns around to face me. "You're sick. I'm injured. We're _not_ having sex until we get better. Got it?" She whispers furiously, but I'm distracted.

She's absolutely drop-dead gorgeous when she's angry. I remember our little game of tag this morning and smile as her frown deepens, a 'v' forming between her brows.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just remembering this morning."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "You won't have to remember it. It'll happen again if you refuse to take your medicine." She threatens.

"Oh I hope so Miss Steele." I admit with an audacious smirk.

She turns around with a shake of her head, tugging Grey along. I almost forgot about him. I watch her ass bob down the aisle, following the bounce of it with my head. She pauses by the carrots and I saunter over with a sigh. _I doubt you're being a good boyfriend right now Grey._ The revelation shakes me and I blink. Maybe I should help her after all. I've never done this before... shit, how do I do this?

"Can I help?"

She looks up and shoves a bundle of carrots into a plastic bag then places it in the cart. Her expression is warm and cheery when she looks back up at me. "Yes, thank you. Can you push the cart over here?" Her smile is toothy and wide and I am taken aback by the sudden change in her. _Shit. If this was all I had to do to make you happy baby, I'd do it all day long._

* * *

We've been in here for 45 minutes, and though it was intolerable at first, I'm getting my share of learning. Anastasia has taught me the difference between a good pepper and a bad pepper and how to choose a variety of tomatoes. We turn into an aisle and I pause, aghast.

How and why the fuck do you need all of these spices?

Ana stops to examine a container of cinnamon and looks up, feeling my gaze on her.

"What?"

"How the fuck do you distinguish between all of these?"

She ponders the question for a moment before answering with a shrug. "I don't know. Practice I guess. You're a very demanding man." She then selects a couple containers of the spices and puts them in the cart. _Holy fuck she's bending over._

I check around for her benefit more than mine; the aisle is empty. I cannot resist. Swiftly, I deliver a punishing blow to her ass and she yelps, surprised, nearly knocking the shopping cart over.

"Chr-" I devour her before she gets the chance to complain and she melts into my arms, pouring her desire into the heated kiss. We meld against one another, a pushing, probing mess of limbs and she pulls away. I have the sudden urge to cough and do so with disgust.

"You can't do that." Her voice is small and flushed, but she looks undeniably happy.

"Kiss you? Why not?" I rasp, sniffling.

"You're sick, duh." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a tissue.

"I don't give a fuck."

She gives me a disapproving look as she wipes my nose. Her gesture is instinctive, natural, but I feel wanted and cared for. _How long has it been since I felt like this? Why am I feeling like this? Fuck, she's a submissive - don't get too attached!_

I shove off the warning bells in my mind, focusing back on the present, on Ana, who is still wiping my nose. She finishes and gives me a small smile. _Miss Steele... you have completely beguiled me._

"Come on then! We still have to take care of a few things."

"Like sex?"

"Christian, no!" She throws her hands up in exasperation and pouts. "I guess my mother was right when she warned me about men." She mumbles as I follow her with the shopping cart.

"Really? What did she tell you?"

"That they were driven by sex and food." She remarks snappily.

"Smart woman." I can't help but grin at her annoyance. Irking her is fun.

"You know, sometimes I feel like Grey is better behaved than you. Speaking of, where is he?"

I stop the cart, the blood draining from my face. _Shit._

"Christian?" She pauses and turns around, her eyes narrowing in suspicion then widening when she realizes he's not following us. "Shit! The leash is gone too!" She whispers in horror and looks up at me. "This is not a fucking joke Christian. Where is he though, seriously?" She crosses her arms and looks at me expectantly.

 _Fuck. She thinks I'm pranking her._ In an alternate universe, I would've laughed, but I find that I'm surprisingly worried, too. It annoys me.

"I don't know. Little shit was right by my side when I saw him last."

"Christian, watch your mouth! Grey! Grey, come out buddy!" She pushes past me in anger and rushes around the store, calling his name. People are staring, but I realize that I don't care. That dog can't be missing! _He can't leave me too!_

"Fucking shit." I roam around, taking long strides, peering in corners and aisles cautiously. "Grey!" I try to yell but my throat constricts, immediately making me cough. Anastasia is by my side in an instant.

"Christian, I can't find him!" She sobs and I clutch her. I feel a pang of worry deep in my belly. _There goes the carefree day._ "It's just - he's always" _Sniff_ "been there for me" _Sniff_ "and I can't even seem to keep track of him!" _Sniff._

"For fuck's sake Ana, don't cry. The little shit's probably around here somewhere." I hate him even more now for making her cry. _Did you hate him to begin with though?_

I ignore the thought and she sobs harder, clutching my jacket. "Don't you dare" _Sniff_ "insult" _Sniff_ "him" _Sniff_ "like that!" She hiccups and regains her composure, looking up at me furiously. "Fine. If you don't want to find him, then _I will._ "

She whips around and strides down the aisles confidently, calling his name. I run my hands through my hair. This is not what I expected today to be like at all.

"Found him!" She yells moments later, and I rush towards her, nearly mowing people down with my shopping cart. They give me glares but shrink back as I reciprocate their cold demeanors.

"Thank fuck." I'm out of breath from the short sprint and I'm annoyed immediately at the thought. _Being sick fucking stinks._ I think to myself as my throat pangs with a receding soreness.

"Oh, I'm so sorry buddy. I won't let you go like that again." She coos and pets the fucker, who looks deceptively happy in her arms. _I bet he's enjoying all that attention._ "Thank you."

Only then do I realize that someone's been watching our exchange carefully. When I look up, I freeze, staring into the disbelieving eyes of Rosalyn Bailey.

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

Words cannot explain how relieved I am to see my little buddy again. He leaps up at me giving me kisses and I thank the redhead who was clutching him before. There is utter silence and I look up to see her and Christian exchanging disbelieving stares.

 _Huh? No... don't tell me... she's a sub?_

I gape and finally, Christian looks down at me. He helps me up and clears his throat.

"Anastasia, meet Ros Bailey, my right hand man."

Relief floods through me and I nearly sag with content. _So_ _this is the famous Ros._ "Hello." I stretch my hand out, gripping Grey's midriff tightly with my other one.

She reaches for my hand and blinks, the awe disappearing from her eyes. "Hello Anastasia. I've heard a lot about you." She winks, her throaty voice softening. I give her a smile and slyly raise my eyebrow at Christian.

"All good things I hope."

She laughs, her booming voice carrying across the aisle. She attracts a couple of looks but she doesn't seem to care. The gesture makes me like her even more.

"Trust me, _nothing_ but good things." _Really Mr. Grey?_

Christian stiffens beside me and gives her a narrow look. "How is Gwen doing?" He asks casually.

Ros looks unaffected by the question and I watch as her eyes glaze over with the indescribable emotion of love. "She's doin' great, thanks. I was picking us up a couple of things on my lunch break. This place has a bangin' coffee bar."

I nod and Grey squirms in my arms. "Would you-"

"Thank you for finding Grey. Now if you'll excuse us, we must get going." Christian interrupts me rather rudely and presses his hand to the small of my back. The sudden contact makes me blush as he steers me away. I give Ros a wave and she waves back before giving me a wink.

"What was that all about?" I ask, placing Grey down before firmly wrapping his leash around my wrist.

"What was what about?" He rasps, quietly placing blueberries in the cart.

"Why did you lead me away like that?" I replace the blueberries he placed with fresher ones and feel my heart pang with sadness. "Are you ashamed of me?"

He turns me around by the shoulders and raises my chin so that blue eyes clash with grey. "No. Never, _ever_ think like that. You are the most infuriating, yet sexy woman I know. Fact is, Ros was checking you out."

"Christian!" I pull away from his grasp, partially exasperated by his jealousy, and partially embarrassed by his compliment.

He laughs and I notice a couple of women gaping at him from the corner of my eye. _Hold up, weren't those the same women that were watching us get carrots? And tomatoes? Hmm..._

"Kiss me."

He stops mid-laugh, his expression darkening. "What?"

"Kiss me, dammit." I hiss.

He smirks and I feel my panties drop to the ground. "Your wish is my command Miss Steele."

I expect him to wrap his arms around me and pull me in for a quick kiss, but what he does next floors me. I am twirled around, almost princess-like and kissed passionately. We're making out in the middle of the aisle, Grey sniffing appreciatively at our shoes.

 _How the hell did I get here? I've definitely died and went to heaven._

He sets me back down on my feet, but doesn't release me. Finally, we have to part because he bumps into a soup can display and nearly sends it flying. I am beyond flushed, and pleased with myself as the women behind us finally settle their angry gazes on me.

 _That's right ladies, move along. Nothing to see here except for this Adonis of a man kissing his_ ** _girlfriend_** _._

I smile triumphantly as they glare at me, passing by. Finally, my gaze settles on Christian who looks smug and out of breath.

"What was _that_?" I giggle.

"A kiss." He shrugs innocently. I stifle my laugh and he smiles. "Were you jealous Miss Steele?"

"No. I was just claiming what was mine." I turn my back to him playfully and realize too late what I've done. There's a sharp blow on my ass and I yelp, clutching it instinctively.

When I turn to give him a glare, he shrugs in mock surrender. "What? I was just claiming what was mine."

* * *

"Hello Taylor."

"Miss Steele." He gives me a curt nod and I'm about to reach into the cart to help unload the groceries when he stops me. Christian finishes up his phone call and opens my door, letting me into the car. Grey curls into my lap and yawns, resting his head on his paws. Then, a tousled, glorious Christian Grey climbs in beside me and clasps my hand.

Our grocery store adventures were fun, but I'm exhausted and I want to get home and sleep. It's only lunchtime, but taking care of two Greys and helping Gail is really starting to take a toll on me.

My head starts pounding a frantic tattoo as we near Escala and I realize with a start that its been awhile since the headaches have made an appearance.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

I shake my head and instantly regret it. "Er, my head hurts again."

He frowns beside me and shifts. "You're eating then going straight to take a nap when we get back."

Now it's my turn to frown. "So are you."

"No, I'm not. I'm working."

"What? Wait a minute, how'd you get your phone back?" He stays silent and looks out the window, avoiding my gaze. I grow apprehensive and sulk, the action sending my pounding mind into a frenzy. "Christian." I warn.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I may have taught Grey a few things..."

Grey perks up from his nap at the mention of his name and I give him a disapproving stare. "How could you?" He cocks his head at me and Christian scoffs.

"It's about the only thing he's good at. You know hiding my phone in Grey's bed was a bust from the start, right?"

I cross my arms, trying very hard not to stroke the bundle of fur in my lap. "Well, next time I'll just give it to Taylor. He'll keep it away from you. Right Taylor?"

I meet his gaze in the rearview mirror and he nods impassively. "Yes Miss Steele."

Christian gives him a glare and we pull up to Escala.

 _Finally._

* * *

Christian is taking another shower, claiming that the 'grocery store germs' were too much for him to handle. I've stolen his phone again, but this time, I hid it in his closet under my favorite tie. I sigh and flop back on to the bed, closing my eyes. I'm drifting off to the steady pattering sound of the shower when a ping sounds from beside me. I stifle a groan and check my phone. Two notifications from 'Unknown'.

 _Shit._

I open the texts cautiously. _What the hell?_

First, there's a picture of a black-gloved hand petting Grey near the apple display at Central Co-op. The second text makes my heart constrict. My head is pounding frenetically and I instinctively reach beside me to make sure that little Grey's okay. He's fast asleep, curled up and I sigh before re-reading the text.

 _Little Grey is quite the pleasure to entertain! Anastasia, you should take care of your things! Whoever finds your belongings next time might not be as pleasant as Ros. Consider my repent a warning. Next time you, Seth, or Katherine try something together, the consequences will not be pretty. Get well soon and tell that hunk of yours I said hello. xx_

I pale and gulp, trying to quell my rising panic. My imminent headache makes a heavier presence, ravaging the insides of my mind until I grip my hair in an attempt to make it stop. Whoever this is, knows exactly how to push my buttons.

"Anastasia, is everything alright?" Christian's soft voice startles me and I release my hair, taking a sharp breath.

"Yes."

 _No._

* * *

 **Hey guys, three important things to address:**

 **One:**

 *****NEW UPDATE SCHEDULE*****

 **I will be updating every weekend, but only once a week** **.**

 **I'm getting steadily busier, but** _ **I**_ _ **promise you I will not abandon this story.**_ **I love it too much. However, this means I still owe you a chapter, so next weekend, expect a double update.**

 **Two:**

 **Plotline Expectations**

 **As much as I love fluff, the heavier part of the story is slowly inching closer, that much I can promise you. I've got so much planned, so stick around because the ride is going to be soooo much longer.**

 **Three:**

 **Reviews**

 **How're you enjoying the story so far? I haven't been getting many reviews and it's a bit upsetting, but the story's doing better than ever stat-wise. However, I'd love to hear more from you guys about anything, really. Just hearing about how much you love this story (or hate it) to giving me advice to just talking about your day, it all makes me feel accomplished and bubbly inside. So please review! I love reading them, and I'll do my best to respond to more.**

 **As always guys, thank you so much for your persistent support, it is** _ **extremely**_ **appreciated. I love you all, see you next week! ~ HA**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the late update you guys, but life's been a bitch. Anyways, Happy Halloween (and sorry if I'm a day late), but I hope you enjoy this "spooky" update! (That rhymed) ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **Anastasia's POV**

There's a low groan next to me as the bed moves and I hear the sharp, muffled sound of Christian blowing his nose.

"Fuck." His baritone rumble sounds stuffed and absolutely miserable. I stir lightly and sit up, blinking in the moonlight.

"Christian, it's midnight, get back to bed." I admonish. Little Grey snuggles closer into the crook of my knee, warming me through the thick blanket. Christian shifts softly towards me in the darkness and sighs.

"Shit, sorry did I wake you?"

I roll my eyes, fully aware that he cannot see me. "What do you think Sherlock?"

I squeak as I'm suddenly pulled flush against his chest. A quick pulse of unbridled lust floods my system and sweeps through my veins, ravaging all thought as I feel Christian's labored breathing against my ear. He nibbles along the shell of it and I groan, grinding my behind against his impressive erection. His low chuckle enchants my libido and I gasp at the familiar pull that accompanies me whenever I'm with Christian Grey.

"I think, Miss Steele, that I should have you across my knee for that."

"For w-what?" I gasp and stutter as he plants light kisses all along my neck. Goosebumps race up my spine and suddenly, the blanket is suffocating.

"For rolling your eyes at me." My salacious thoughts cease and my heart sinks as my head pounds in anticipation.

"You saw that?" Even to me, my voice is too breathy, too... wanting. _Snap out of it Steele!_ My subconscious' loud voice wakes me from my warm lusty haze. "You know what? Forget it. You're still sick and I'm still hurting. Besides, I need to sleep Grey. I have to meet up with Kate tomorrow."

Immediately, I feel his whole body go rigid and his feather-light kisses stop. I'm disappointed, but his tone makes my necessitating body cease all activity. "You're leaving?"

"No, I just have some things I need to sort out with her and Seth." I don't want to tell him that I texted them about the messages I received recently. He has too much on his plate and the last thing he needs right now is a setback in his recovery because of me.

"How long will you be gone?"

I sigh and relax against him, closing my eyes. "I'll make you lunch and head back to the old apartment. We're meeting up there until late afternoon." I yawn and he bristles, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're taking Taylor."

And just like that, my exhaustion disappears. "What? No!" I unwrap myself from his warm embrace and turn around, facing him. Grey whimpers in protest at my feet. "You need more protection than me! Besides, no one knows we're together except for Kate. And Elliot. And your family. And- okay, fuck it, but still!"

He gazes at me with barely suppressed vexation. "Anastasia, you need security. If I'm not allowed to be there with you, then at least take Taylor with you."

" _No._ Christian, I need to be able to enjoy myself with my friends without having a constant presence hovering over me."

"Anastasia, your safety is a hard limit for me. We are not arguing about this. You are taking Taylor tomorrow and that is final."

"Christian, honey, I don't think you're listening." I say dryly, using the mock motherly tone that I reserve for my most exasperating conversations. "I've survived in that apartment with Kate so far and nothing bad has happened there. We'll be safe, I promise. No fires, no falling off of coffee tables while dancing, and no boys. Except for Seth, but he's- you know." I blush, trailing off. I've made a convincing argument, but somehow he doesn't seem impressed. _Shit._

"Anastasia, you can talk all you want, but this is not changing."

" _Christian!_ Please, you're suffocating me! I've agreed to stay with you for a week, I've taken care of you, but I've been trapped here all day, everyday! Why can't you see that I need a little time for myself for less than half a day?"

The floodgates have opened and I show no hesitation in presenting him my true colors. He blinks, a look of shock then extreme sadness crossing over his features. My heart twists in my chest with remorse. _Shit, you're a bitch Steele!_

"I'm suffocating you?" He's quiet, brooding, and severely in thought. He shifts away from me and sits up, running his hands through his hair.

 _Reverse! Reverse!_ My inner goddess is frantically yelling, waving her arms at me.

"No, Christian I-"

He holds out his hand to stop me as he rises from the bed. He's wearing nothing but plaid pajama bottoms and I'm momentarily distracted. "Don't. Just... don't. I need to think."

I watch helplessly as he leaves the room. Grey watches him leave before throwing me a ' _Great, look what you've done now Mom'_ look before trotting out to follow him. I wince and bring my pounding head in my hands.

The truth is, I've liked staying at Escala. Waking up everyday to see Gail, little Grey, and the view is amazing, but the best part is Christian. Yes, I am privileged to wake up next to Christian Grey, and despite his stalkery, jealous, overprotective attitude when it comes to me, he is generous, warm, and smart. And don't even get me started on the sex.

But then why am I being so difficult with him? I stand up and nearly fall over, my head spinning wildly. I center myself and take deep calming breaths, sipping from the water glass on the bedside table. I stand up again, only less woozy and slowly make my way to the Great Room.

I stop in the doorway, listening to the melancholy melody that drifts from the grand piano. He is bathed in a pool of light with Grey sitting beside him on the piano bench. The pooch's tail wags as he notices me, but I only have eyes for the Adonis playing.

His eyes are closed, his body leaning in and out with the flow of the music, and he looks forlorn... lost. _Oh my poor fifty shades._

The tune ends and he opens his eyes, noticing me with an aura of faked calmness. He watches me through the corner of his eye as I approach and sit on the bench, lifting the pup into my lap. I look down at my fingers as I play with Grey's fur, but I can feel Christian's steady gaze still centered on me.

"That was beautiful."

"Chopin. Prelude in E Minor."

We sit in a still silence until I can take it no longer.

"I like it here. I like working alongside Gail and playing with Grey and taking care of you. But I like it even more because I get to see you everyday." I say quietly, twisting my fingers together. Grey has abandoned my lap long ago in favor of his dog bed and I feel lost and out of my element.

A quiet gasp escapes Christian's mouth and before I can look up, he has pressed his warm and insistent lips against mine. I can feel the passion and relief through his kiss, but before I can endeavor to deepen it, he pulls away with a cough, followed immediately be a long, drawn-out groan. I giggle quietly.

"Something amusing Miss Steele?"

"Okay, I _do_ like taking care of you, but you are such a child when you're sick." I laugh, gasping for breath.

He grins, raising an eyebrow at me. "Am I? I wasn't aware."

"It's okay Mister Grey. Most people can't tell when they're being immature." I say with a satisfactory smirk. I rise from the bench and saunter towards the doorway of the Great Room with a slight sway of my hips.

There's an audible growl behind me and I think it's Grey, but when I turn around, Christian swats my ass quickly. I yelp in astonishment and embarrassment, a flush tinting my cheeks and he gives me a wicked grin. "Oh Miss Steele, let me show you just how _immature_ I can be."

I cross my arms and quirk my eyebrow at him. "No need. I believe that's been established with the ass-swatting, _sir._ "

"Oh trust me baby, there'll be more of that sooner than you think. Now come. If I can't fuck the living daylights out of you, I'll stick to a make out session instead."

I blush furiously as his words echo through the apartment and giggle quietly as he pulls me along to the bedroom.

* * *

"I'll be back at 4:30."

"Do you have to go?" Christian groans and crosses his arms like a petulant child as I wait for the elevator to arrive. Taylor's already waiting for me with the car downstairs, but he's only dropping me off.

I sigh, nearly rolling my eyes before I remember last night's shenanigans. "Good-bye Christian." I lean up to give him a brief, but chaste kiss and he softens momentarily. "Don't give Gail too much trouble." I whisper as we pull apart.

He gives me a crooked smile and watches silently as I board the elevator. My heart twinges pitifully at his disoriented expression as the doors close, but I know that I must talk to Kate and Seth about this. They've called an emergency meeting today, so I've packed my laptop, phone, chargers for both, and snacks.

"Good afternoon Taylor."

"Miss Steele. Mister Grey has instructed me to ensure that you do not leave the apartment without my notice or until it is time to return to Escala."

"Yes sir." I mumble under my breath. He says nothing and the drive is quiet and moody. Today is a true Seattle day, rainy and gloomy, but the atmosphere is nothing compared to my roiling mind. A storm of emotions floods my mind, anything and everything, from jubilation to despondency to chagrined anger heightening my headache and numbing my senses. I refuse to let this become my predicament. Kate, Seth, and I will work our asses off to bring whoever this mysterious figure is down.

* * *

"So Seth. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Ugh. I quit. I've got enough money to start up my own place now. I even have my rental space ready. What about _you_ , Shrek?" Seth scoffs.

"Shut the fuck up Wate!" Kate shrieks and throws a pillow at him, nearly knocking him off the sofa.

Seth laughs and dodges the pillow. "Hey, you're the one who was asking for it! I've _never_ seen that shade of putrid green in my life." He snickers and offers me a high five and I oblige. Kate glares daggers at the two of us.

We are all sprawled across the living room, me in the armchair, Kate perched on the floor, and Seth lying across the couch. We are all simultaneously poring over our laptops, phones, tablets, and books on anything we can find about our stalker. Kate is wearing her pink comfy pajamas, the ones she reserves for breakups and tragedies. An acidic green cucumber mask, coining her the nickname 'Shrek' from Seth, adorns her glorious face.

My headache reaches a crescendo as they proceed to argue about the merits of hiring a private investigator versus conducting an independent investigation. Finally, I can take it no longer.

"Guys! Listen, we're wasting precious time here. Kate, I'm sorry, but Seth's right. We can't go to the police or any private investigator with this. Whoever this is obviously has the time and resources to put us and the ones we love in danger. I know you don't want that to happen."

She sighs in defeat, slumping against the coffee table with a resigned moan. "Alright fine. Seth, what was that lead you kept telling us you had? We're here for that in the first place, right?"

Seth rubs his forehead in contemplation and nods before continuing. "Yeah, I almost forgot about that." He takes a deep breath. "So I got in contact with that hacker friend of mine and he says he's got the security footage from the day of the fire, but it'll just take awhile to send."

Kate gasps and pitches forward. "What? Holy shit, we could actually snag this guy! Oh my god Wate, I could just kiss you right about now!"

Seth winces and shakes his head. "No thanks. You keep your Shrekiness away from me, I don't swing that way."

Kate rolls her eyes and I laugh, my spirits lifting. Maybe we _will_ catch the guy...

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Kate heads off towards the bathroom to rinse off her facemask and I'm reading about license plate identification when there's a ping from Seth's inbox. He checks it carefully and gives me a grim nod.

"Kate, get in here!" I yell, trepidation seizing me. We all crowd around the laptop screen and Seth hits play on the laptop. We watch, frozen.

There's a grainy image of a Ford SUV pulling up to the curb in front of _Becker & Mayer_, following Kate's Mercedes. Kate steps out and heads inside. There's a lull in activity for at least fifteen minutes before the door opens and a broad-shouldered figure steps out, striding purposefully towards the rear of the building. The camera switches its POV and we can see the hazy figure struggling to push through a window at the back of the building.

Kate lets out a muffled shout when she realizes that even the figure used the break room window. The time shows 7:10 in the morning, just when I was leaving for work. The camera shifts again and this time, we watch in horror as the figure crouches in the shadows of the hallway as a bustling Kate walks by.

She obliviously enters my office and shuts the door. There's a pause as the figure waits and then pounces, a flurry of movement in the corner of the camera. There is a small glimmer and I have to squint to focus in on it, but it's there. The hazy figure drops a lit cigarette into a tame fern pot. Immediately, the plant catches on fire and I watch with increasing terror as the figure coaxes the fire with anything they can find nearby - paper, contents of trash bins, and even other potted plants. The fire is soon blazing stronger and the figure walks steadily to the fire alarm and pulls it.

There's a pause as the stranger waits for a couple of seconds. Then, they lock my office door, effectively trapping Kate inside. Seconds later, people start crowding the hallways as they rush to get out. I lose the figure in the crowd of professionally dressed people heading out. With a twinge of regret, I spot familiar faces - Howard, Yvonne, Michael.

The fire catches, roaring around my office and the camera shifts to the lobby, where Fiona is ushering out people. There are a couple stragglers and I watch as a screaming Fiona assists a man with taking off his expensive suit, which has somehow caught on fire. She swats at it and he tosses it off on to her desk, lighting the surroundings on fire. Immediately, they leave the building, and the place is deserted. Except for the figure.

I watch helplessly as they deliberately pull out a canister of bug spray and spray it around, coating untouched surfaces. The flames lick greedily at the new substance and roar upwards, rising. Finally, the figure exits the building and the laptop screen goes black.

"What the fuck? Who was that? Why was their figure blurred out? Why was the license plate blurred out, too?" Kate's indignant shrieks make my head pulse harder and I bite back a groan as I clutch my head.

Seth's quiet voice cuts through my miasma of uncertainty and panic. "I don't know, but one thing's certain. This video's been tampered with."

"Why?" Kate hisses, her eyes aflame with burning antagonism.

I take a shaky breath. "I don't know or care about why. I'm more concerned about _who._ "

"Trust me Ana, we all are."

* * *

We've been sitting in silence for over an hour. Kate has plugged in her headphones and pored over the video, scrutinizing the screen for details, bringing it so close to her face that if she looks any closer, her nose will touch the screen. Seth is feverishly scribbling on a piece of paper, referencing books and his laptop while assembling everything we do and don't know in one place.

I am seated numbly on the couch, staring at my laptop screen absentmindedly while scrolling through a Wikipedia article on hackers.

"It just doesn't make any fucking sense!" Kate's frustrated yell makes me and Seth look up.

"Kate, calm down, please." I beg, my pounding head protesting.

"No, I can't calm down! Goddamn it Ana, we're going to-"

Her voice is interrupted as my phone chimes, hers and Seth's going off simultaneously. The blood rushes from my head and I feel myself go pale as the numbing feeling lifts, only to be replaced by an irrational fear.

"W-well?" I whisper hesitantly.

"Fuck this." Kate grabs her phone and Seth and I exchange worried glances before taking our own.

There's a picture of the three of us seated in the living room laughing. It looks like it was taken over two hours ago, since Kate still has her facemask. It's from an unknown number, but this time, it's not accompanied by any text. That only worries me further.

Seth plops his phone on the coffee table, his face ashen. Kate rushes to the window and looks out, but there's no one there. After closing the blinds, she paces around the room, muttering profanities. I have nothing to do but sit there, null and void of any feeling. I honestly don't know _how_ or _what_ to feel anymore. We've established that someone's stalking us for sure, but they're a force to be reckoned with. Especially if they got to the security tapes before us.

"I'm ordering a pizza. You guys want anything?" Kate's voice is loud and I flinch. I shake my head and Seth nods at Kate. After the pizza arrives, Seth and Kate eat, but I sit, lost in thought while staring blankly at the TV.

 _Why is this happening? When did this start? I've never hurt anyone... have I?_ The thought leaves me reeling and I stand up, fed up and exhausted. My body feels incredibly heavy and it's an effort to heave it towards the door after I finish packing. Kate stares after me.

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta get back. Christian's sick and I need to go and make dinner for him."

Seth frowns, but dusts off his shirt before getting up to give me a big hug goodbye.

"Bye Seth. I'll talk to you soon, okay? I'll be back here by next week."

He nods and I let him go reluctantly before Kate limps over, her leg still wrapped up. She squeezes me tightly.

"Hey, it'll be okay Ana. I'll work on accessing some records from the Times to see what I can find. You just relax, okay? But don't hesitate to call me. I know Grey keeps you busy, but you're still my best friend."

I nod, choking back tired tears of frustration and she releases me with a kind smile. I head out the door and am about to dial Taylor when he materializes out of nowhere. A spark of annoyance ignites within my tired body, my headache contributing to my irritation.

"Taylor, were you here the whole time?" I ask as he drives slowly through the traffic.

"Yes Miss Steele."

His response irks me, but I chide myself for being annoyed with poor Taylor. He's only doing his job. _Yes, his employer is the real instigator here._ I scowl, thinking about the impending fight that awaits me as we pull up to Escala.

"Head up Miss Steele. I'll be there after parking the car."

I nod and oblige, shedding my coat as the elevator rises to the penthouse. I stride in, a chilled feeling overtaking me as I hang up my jacket and plop my bag on the couch before striding around the apartment. It feels deserted.

"Hello? Gail? Grey? Christian?" I call out loudly, but no one answers me except for the sound of my own echo. When I look at my phone, Taylor has texted me to say that he's gone to go and help Gail and little Grey at the grocery store. It'll take them about a half an hour to get home. Apparently Christian went to work, as something extremely important came up, which I'm not too happy about.

I seat myself on the couch of the library and try to relax, watching the windows as the rain pelts down outside. I'm more than thankful that even though it's barely the beginning of fall, Christian has managed to turn on the heat in the apartment. I withhold a shiver, rubbing my arms to warm myself up.

The apartment is eerily quiet except for the sound of rain pattering outside.

Mmm...

* * *

When I peel my eyes open reluctantly, the apartment is still lit up, but it's darker outside and there's the sound of the shower running. I leap up, relief flooding through me. _Christian!_ After all the scares today, my previous anger towards him melts and I find myself needing to be in his presence more than ever.

I sprint to the bedroom and quickly fix myself up in the mirror before entering the bathroom.

The only problem is, it's empty.

The shower is running and steam curls in thick waves upwards. I can't see my hand in front of my face it's so dense! _Who was in here? And for how long?_

"Hello?" I call out.

I'm greeted by unnerving silence and I immediately turn around, searching for the doorknob to leave. Suddenly, there's the unmistakable sound of the door shutting and I follow it blindly and reach the door, jiggling the knob. _How the fuck is it locked?_

"Gail? Hello?" There's no response and I grow frantic, jiggling the knob rapidly. Soon, I resort to pounding, overwhelming fear surging over me. "Not funny, Christian, let me out!"

There's a loud hum and suddenly, the room is shrouded in darkness. The shower stops running and I realize that the power's been cut. The steam still swirls around me ominously, and I squint into the looming darkness, my head spinning crazily as it forms impossible shapes and scenarios in the fog.

I lean against the door for support, holding my breath, listening for any sound. There's none and I am beyond frightened. "Hello?" I whisper.

There's no response and I'm about to try the door again when there's a sharp bang from the other end of the oversized bathroom. My hand flies to my mouth and getting my bearings, I scramble towards the sinks, clutching at anything for defense. I find and clasp the blow dryer in my hand, quaking.

"Hello?" The steam is starting to settle and I shiver, goosebumps racing across my flesh. I realize then that if the power has been cut, then that means the heat has too. _Shit._ I clutch my blow dryer and peer into the darkness, trying to distinguish between the muddled shapes.

I've slowly inched towards the center of the room, and I realize how foolish that is. I have no clue which way I'm facing and which way the door is. The steam still hasn't settled yet. "Hello?" I can't hear anything but the pounding in my head, which has returned full force and my ragged breathing. There's no sound whatsoever. I'm about to relax when something clamps on to my mouth.

I let out a muffled scream and bring my head sharply backwards, hearing a loud crack. Before I can recover enough to approach the door, a white-hot pain lances through my backside. I nearly collapse, but back up, throwing my blow dryer in the direction of where the assault came from. There's a sharp hiss and silence in which I scrabble towards the now visible door, pounding, throwing my body against it.

When I look backwards, there's an evident shadow in the corner of the room, hunched over. In the darkness, I can't see where it is next, but I know it has moved. The hysterical panic sets in and I scream louder, my throat protesting at the rupturing screams. "HELP, GREY, CHRISTIAN, TAY-"

My voice is cut off as my mouth is covered again. This time, a sickly sweet smell fills my nose and I go limp. A sharp thought cuts through my foggy mind.

I need to get out.

"Please don't." I whisper, muffled, because it's the only thing I can do. The pounding in my head increases to the point where I can't feel anything and the numbing sensation of my body shutting down terrifies me. The cold presses in hard and fast and I can't keep myself awake.

The door shudders as I hear the grunts of someone pounding continually into it.

"ANA, ANA? Can you hear me?"

"Christian? Christian, thank god!" I rasp and the figure releases me. Finally, the door splinters and Taylor and little Grey burst in followed immediately by Christian, and Gail. I watch detachedly as the figure exits via the window.

"Ana, oh god, Ana." Christian and Gail sweep towards me while Taylor and Grey rush to the window. Grey barks, each sharp sound making me light-headed. The lights turn on and I blink against the harshness, my head sending me into a blinding oblivion. It's just too much. I sink into Christian's arms.

I'm down for the count.

* * *

"-what I can tell sir. They escaped through the bathroom window."

"How the _fuck_ did this happen? Where were you?"

"I was parking the car with Gail when she yelled. Grey had leapt out of the window and was barking frantically at the elevator. We immediately parked and got up as soon as we could. The apartment was too cold and dark when we got in and I saw Miss Steele's things in the foyer. Grey was out of his mind, barking and racing into the bedroom when we heard the screams. I was about to go in when you came in and demanded to know what was going on and you know the rest. Sir."

"FUCK!" Christian's yell startles me and I open my eyes to see him hurl something against the door. Taylor doesn't even flinch and I let out a groan. Immediately, Christian flies towards me. "Ana? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." I grin weakly and he gives me a tight smile in return. "Thank you. You too Taylor."

Taylor gives me a curt nod and exits the room. Fortunately, when he opens the door, Grey scrambles inside with a whimper and climbs up next to me. "Hey little buddy. You're my hero, you know that?" I whisper as he snuggles against me, giving me little kisses.

"Seems this one can do a better job than Taylor at protecting you. Maybe I should hire him instead." Christian scoffs. I watch with astonishment as he pets Grey, who goes crazy from the attention. Christian finally notices my expression and frowns. "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you acknowledge him positively." I say as Grey pushes his nose into my face. I giggle at the strange feeling.

"Anything is possible Miss Steele." He watches me carefully as I interact with Grey and suddenly takes me into his arms, with Grey in my lap. "Oh god. Oh god, are you okay?" His voice is filled with trepidation and I melt at his tone. _He cares._

"I'm okay. I'm not hurt physically though my back is sore, but that's all." I affirm. He presses me into his suit jacket and I inhale the scent of Christian Grey. Masculinity, mint, and comfort.

"I'm going to get the fucker that did this, and he will _pay_."

"Christian-" I try to admonish him, but give up. I'm too exhausted.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

I feel him stiffen with disapproval and sigh against him in indignation. "Hey, _you're_ the one who asked."

He lays me down on the bed and brings the blanket over me and Grey, who snuggles into my arms. I blindly register that I'm wearing pajamas, but I don't care if he's changed me at this point. Something else is worrying me.

"Christian, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit. Partly because my nurse wasn't home all day and partly because she was hurt." He spits. "Next time, I'm locking you in here, no matter how much you protest."

I raise an eyebrow at him and shake my head, reaching for my purse to find the blue pill. After swallowing it down with some water, my head feels a bit lighter and I feel slightly drowsier. "Come to bed with me." I murmur.

He peels off his socks, shoes, and jacket, followed by his pants. I watch as he meticulously puts them away and pulls on his customary t-shirt and sweatpants before slipping in to join me.

"You technically still haven't answered my question." I yawn as I cuddle against him. Grey squirms in between us in protest, but I don't let him go, holding on to him like a teddy bear.

"I did. I feel like shit Anastasia. Both due to the fact that I'm sick and the fact that you're even more hurt now."

I frown and Grey escapes my grip, burying his face on my pillow instead. "Please don't feel like that because of me. I'm okay now, really. Just focus on getting better, please?"

He sighs and squishes me to him. Grey finally squeaks in protest and ditches us, choosing to lie on the extra blanket by our feet. "No promises Miss Steele." He murmurs. "Tomorrow is Friday and the day after is my mother's gala. How would you like to attend with me?"

I giggle. "Even if you're sick?"

He scoffs. "Mia would kill me if I didn't go. And I don't want to leave you alone here. Besides, my family seems obsessed with seeing you again."

"Jeez. The only bright side to all this is the fact that I get to see you taking a shower in the morning since the bathroom door's down." I sigh.

He lets out a loud laugh and I grin despite myself. I _love_ making him laugh. "All you needed to do was ask Miss Steele. You could get a close up every morning you know."

I frown. "No thank you Mr. Grey. I'd rather admire you from afar, as your subpar face puts me off my food from up close." I say seriously.

I feel his catlike smile though I cannot see it in the darkness. "Subpar face, eh? As I recall Miss Steele, you quite enjoy kissing this 'subpar face' of mine."

I grin and pretend to consider his words. "Well, then you must be getting old Mr. Grey. Perhaps you should get your memory checked. I recall no such thing."

His chuckle speaks to my libido and even through my exhausted state of mind I want him. "I'm happy you've retained your spirit Anastasia, but you really need to rest. Sleep, baby."

And with that, I close my eyes and drift, dreaming of dark shadows and whips. The dreams are somewhat pleasant though, because every time, my trusty Grey and Christian save me.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this somewhat dark chapter. Another one will be up tomorrow before I proceed to my new schedule of one chapter a week. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, I LOVED READING THEM! :D ~ HA**


	41. Chapter 41

**Wow, quite a strong response about Ana's reluctance to tell Christian with the last chapter. Don't worry though, she'll learn the consequences. Now, how did the mystery man escape? Well, I knew this would be a common question as I was typing up the previous chapter, but I wanted to leave it a bit of a mystery to see what my creative readers could think up. As for all the other questions, patience my l'il hatchlings! XD All will be revealed in due time. ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **Christian's POV**

Everything within me sinks as I watch Anastasia's beautiful face disappear in the elevator. Letting her go to meet up with Kavanagh and that fucker, Wate, is going against everything I believe in as far as being a Dom goes. But Ana and I... we're more than that right?

 _Fuck._

The word seems to sum up my thoughts perfectly as I stand in the foyer, still anxious about her sudden desire to leave. _She's not going anywhere Grey. She made that pretty fucking clear last night._

Ah, last night. I smile at the thought of our heated groping that quickly turned into the best make-out session I'd ever had. Well, the _only_ make-out session that I've ever had. I shake the despondent thought from my mind and eye the pup that takes a seat next to me by the elevator.

"What're you looking at?" I ask. He merely cocks his head in response and drops a tennis ball at my feet. Uninterestedly, I throw it and watch as he brings it back. Repeating the mindless motion several times helps me clear my head. _What is she doing? Is she thinking of me? Does she miss me?_

I quickly text Taylor after pitching the tennis ball as far away as I can.

 _Stay with Miss Steele and keep an eye on her ~ C._

There's a response several seconds later. _Will do, sir. However, Gail needs to go shopping today for cleaning products. I will be picking her up ~ T._

 _Do so after returning Anastasia to the apartment ~ C._

 _Yes sir ~ T._

An omnipotent bark shatters me from my trance and I sigh, ceasing all action. _I need to work. Ros said she had the SIP documents ready for me... maybe I should go in._

I immediately support the idea and whistle. Grey trots over expectantly. _If only Ana obeyed me like that._

"Grey, phone. Find." I say each word in a staccato and he gives me a sharp bark in return before sprinting towards the bedroom. I follow with a smirk on my face.

 _All your secrets have been outed Miss Steele._

* * *

"Andrea, get me Ros in fifteen minutes and fetch me a green tea." I bark out orders as I stride into the building. There's no confirmation and I look to the desk in fury, only to find Olivia staring back at me, dumbfounded. "Where is Andrea?" I hiss.

"O-o-on her lunch break sir."

As if on cue, the elevator doors open and Andrea bustles in, shoving things into her purse. "Olivia! It seems Mr. Grey is on his way here, Mr. Taylor texted me, so get-" She pauses and I watch with an eyebrow quirked as she catches a glimpse of me.

"Mr. Grey! You're here!"

"Yes, I am. And if I recall, I wanted some tea." I narrow my eyes at Olivia and she freezes under my stare.

"Well? Get on with it, Olivia!" Andrea snaps. Olivia jumps and dips her head at me, acknowledging Andrea.

As she skitters away, wobbling slightly in her heels, Andrea sets her things down on her desk, squares her shoulders, and looks me in the eye. "My sincere apologies sir. Miss Bailey wanted to bring you the documents for SIP to get signed right away, however, we couldn't due to -er- your unavailability. Sir."

"I was sick. _Am_ sick. Send Ros up in ten minutes."

"Yes sir."

I stride into my office and pause. Shit, why'd I give her an explanation for my absence? _You're going soft, Grey. It's the Ana effect._ I brush off the voices in my head and get to work.

* * *

True to her word, Andrea buzzes me in ten minutes saying that Ros is outside and I permit her entrance. The door opens and a grunting Ros makes her way inside. She is clutching a tea tray, precariously balancing it with one hand as she handles a sizeable stack of papers in the other.

I make no move to help her as she sits down and places the jumbled mess on my desk.

"Dick." She mumbles. I try to suppress my smile.

"Good to see you too Ros."

"Shut it with the formalities Grey. Here are the papers and your tea. I must say, I was quite surprised when Andrea called me up. I was expecting wee l'il Chrissie to stay home."

I give her a glare, but she only laughs. "Shit, you should be at home. Ana will have my balls when she finds out that you came in and I didn't stop you."

I narrow my eyes at her cautiously. "Since when did it go from Anastasia to Ana?"

"Since she made Taylor call the office about you not attending work. You know, she gave me a five-minute lecture when I said that you functioned fine when you were sick."

I let out a loud laugh. _That's my girl._ Ros looks taken aback and tries to hide her smile. The action makes me stop immediately.

"What?" I ask before cautiously sipping my tea. The warmth soothes my throat and I feel somewhat rejuvenated.

"Oh nothing. You've changed since you've met her, that's all. I bet it's all the sex. It's doin' you good."

I splutter into my tea, nearly choking and she belly laughs for a couple of seconds before breaking into a fit of coughs. She sounds like she's about to hack up a lung. Quietly, I push her the unopened bottle of water on my desk and she gulps it down gratefully.

"All that smoking is really paying off."

"Shut the hell up Grey." She sighs after finally calming down.

She squares her shoulders and looks me in the eye. Another thing I find admirable in Ros - she's not just another employee looking for a good fuck. She works hard, and she means business when shit needs to get done. "So I went through SIP's demands, and everything looks in order with them. They're really very concerned about changes in the hierarchy _,_ but I assured them that it'd be fine. Christian, why the hell do you need SIP?"

"I'm going to build it up; make it even more successful and run the other houses to the ground." By that I mean _Becker & Mayer. _Of course, I don't tell her that.

"Why?" I give her a small smile and her hard gaze brightens with comprehension. I watch her transition from curious to cold and calculating. "You're doing this for Ana." My silence is her confirmation. "Holy fuck, Grey. Give her some independence with her career!"

"I'm not taking away her independence."

"That's what _you_ fucking think!" She stands up, slamming her hand down on my desk before leaning forward. Frankly, I'm surprised by her outburst, but years of impassiveness help me maintain my façade.

"Listen to me for once in your life,Christian. It is damn hard to acquire a job, keep it, and develop as a person. You know what's harder? Being a _woman_ and doing all that shit. Just keep your hands to yourself when you handle this. Something tells me Anastasia is not a woman to fuck with as far as her job goes."

I blink, seemingly unaffected and she stands up straight with a huff. "Read the contract, sign the fucking thing, and do whatever the hell you want to with SIP, but you'd better watch your ass when it comes to Ana."

She turns on her heel after grabbing her water bottle and flounces out, calling to Andrea.

"Make sure he gets home fucking early!"

I shake my head at her boisterousness, but if I'm honest, it's refreshing. I feel a stab of jealousy when I think of Ros' protection over Ana. One phone call about me, one impromptu meeting at a grocery store, and it seems Ana already has her wrapped around her finger.

 _Who are you kidding Grey?_ _You're_ _still under the Ana effect._

I shake the unnerving thought from my head and text Flynn, quickly arranging an appointment for Tuesday. Then, I start reading over SIP's contract.

* * *

I've sent back the signed contract. By tomorrow, Grey Publishing will no longer be a dream, but a reality. I only hope that we can soon overtake _Becker & Mayer. _I'm anxious to see Anastasia's work.

As I'm reading over our plans for the shipments being sent to Darfur, a timid knock sounds at the door.

"Enter." I growl, not looking up.

Andrea pokes her head around the door. "I apologize for the interruption, sir, but I just wanted to notify you that I must leave. My father is -er- having a situation."

I look at the clock and sigh heavily. _Holy shit, 4:45. Ana must be back!_

"Very well. Hold the elevator for me, I'll be out in a moment."

Andrea looks a bit surprised, but she only nods and leaves. Am I really that much of a workaholic? _Yes._

I throw on my suit jacket and grab my things to leave.

* * *

As the elevator doors open to Escala, something is definitely not right. Gail is standing in the doorway, focused fearfully on Taylor who is trying to calm a frantic Grey. The pup looks up at me as I enter and barks, as if trying to speak to me.

Then it hits me; it's too cold, too dark.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I try to shout, but my throat is still shot from the strep. I barge towards Grey and Taylor stands firmly between me and the pup.

"Sir, the apartment was like this when we got in. I suggest you stay here and-"

"HELP, GREY, CHRISTIAN, TAY-"

Taylor is cut off mid-sentence by a blood-curdling scream.

"Ana, fuck!"

"Sir-"

I push past Taylor and race alongside Grey to the bedroom. The bathroom door is closed and a trail of steam escapes from crack under the door suspiciously. Immediately, I pound down the door and try the knob. Locked. Grey scratches at it, barking furiously.

Despite my strained throat, I yell with all my might. "ANA, ANA? Can you hear me?" I start bringing my fists into the mix, but the door only rattles in protestation. An indescribable emotion invades my body and my senses. A frantic panic seizes me and I grunt, trying to kick and punch the door down. A chant starts in my head. _Ana. Danger. Ana. Danger. Ana._ I am pried away from the cracking door by a concerned Taylor. Gail stands behind me, watching in horror as Taylor kicks down the door. He and Grey rush in and I scamper after them with Gail.

 _Ana. Ana. Ana._

"Ana. Oh god, Ana." I don't remember collapsing to the floor, but here I am with Gail, both of us supporting her as she sinks into my arms. Gail turns on the light and the room is momentarily swept with a harsh glare. Ana blinks in my arms and slumps against my chest. I stiffen immediately at the contact and Gail takes note. Gently, she scoops Ana's head into her lap and smoothes the hair from her face tenderly.

I look over to where Taylor stands, where the fucker escaped. Grey is still barking incessantly and my mind snaps under the noise. "Grey, enough!" He immediately stops barking and growls, his attention still focused completely on the window. I turn my gaze back to Ana and Gail, who looks concerned.

"She's hurt, sir, though not severely. She has a large bruise on her head, but that'll come down with an ice pack. I don't know how, but there's quite a mark on her backside. That'll probably require an ice pack as well."

"What? Let me see."

Gail slowly lifts up Ana's thin t-shirt and I go pale. This mark is all too familiar. Softly, I trace over the angry red belt lash that now mars Anastasia's flawless back. I feel the familiar surge of unbridled fury. _Someone did this to her. Someone fucking did this to her._ She shudders as my fingers stroke downwards again and I am jolted from my anger. _She's here. She's what matters right now._

"Gail, get me an ice pack and whatever else you think Anastasia needs for healing. Bring them to the guest room. Taylor, secure the place and call Welch. Look into the footage and see _how the fuck_ this happened _._ "

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

They both respond simultaneously and Gail fusses over Ana as I lift her to take her to the "White Room" as Ana calls it. Gail rushes to the kitchen to gather medical supplies and I ascend the stairs slowly, very aware of her presence as her light breaths stir the fabric around my chest. I stop mid-step as her head slumps against my chest. Immediately, the darkness swirls at the edges of my vision and I nearly slump forward. I can hear it. Oh god.

* * *

" _TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH, TAKE IT!" He is yelling again, beating her with a belt._

" _No, leave mommy alone!"_

" _OH HO, I see what you're doin' now! You're trainin' this piece of shit to protect ya? Get over here you filthy runt."_

" _No, please don't!"_

 _He's coming! No, no, no!_

* * *

 _His hand morphs and my limbs expand. I feel sterner and stronger. I look down to find Ana's delicate hand on my shoulder as I grip her waist. What the hell?_

* * *

 _"Christian, why do you flinch when I touch your chest?"_

 _"That's none of your business." I hiss._

 _"Okay, don't tell me, but please remember that this is just a dance. I won't hurt you, I promise." Her response is pitiful and an angry fire burns in my stomach._

 _"I don't need your pity." I say coldly._

 _"It isn't pity. It's empathy." She snaps. I blink. She sighs. "Look, the same part is coming up soon. Just don't focus on my touch, okay? Just look into my eyes. Think of nothing but the song and where we are. Just you and me."_

 _Just you and me..._

 _You and me..._

 _You..._

 _Me..._

* * *

I gasp and blink rapidly. My arms are heavy and I realize that I've frozen on the spot. Her head is still slumped heavily against my chest and I nearly fall down the stairs when I realize that there's no pain and no burn.

 _What. The. Fuck?_

There is only a strange foreign feeling that I've experienced only once before, and that was with her too, while dancing at the gala. I relax and take a deep breath before steeling myself and climbing up the rest of the stairs.

When I place her on the bed, I realize she's still dressed in a t-shirt and jeans so I rush down to get her pajamas. When I rush back up to redress her, Gail grabs the clothes from my hand and shakes her head at me and shuts the door. My nerves are shot from her touch and so, I sit on the stairs outside of her door, waiting.

Taylor joins me moments later with Grey following closely behind. The pup sits obediently by my feet while Taylor stands stoically outside of Ana's door.

"Sir-"

He's interrupted when the door opens. Grey flies in without waiting and I follow. Gail has finished applying a cooling salve, her former nurse instincts kicking in. She has wrapped a bandage around Ana's torso. She places an ice pack on Anastasia's head and sighs in relief.

"The bruise is already beginning to recede sir. Granted, when she wakes she won't feel anything for awhile. The pounding in her head will be ubiquitous, so she might seem somewhat calm and/or slightly unfocused, mostly because she'll be so used to the headache that she won't even distinguish it from the norm. It's the shock. She'll be more wary tomorrow morning, but there's a high chance she won't remember much except for the... attack."

I nod, grasping Anastasia's hand tightly. Gail is in full nurse-mode. I note Taylor looks proud. "Thank you Gail. That'll be all for tonight."

Gail smiles at me and gently moves a stray strand of Anastasia's mahogany mane back into place. "You're welcome sir. Good night." She stands and leaves, ushering Grey out with her. Taylor remains in the room, watching me carefully.

"I secured the apartment sir, no one else is here. Welch and the new team are due to arrive any moment to examine the scene and determine whether or not Escala will remain safe for inhabitance."

"And the intruder?"

"Clever, but gone. Got in through the service elevators as soon as Gail left the residence. They immediately went for the bathroom, where the cameras are not present; almost if they knew. They look masculine from what I can tell sir. They escaped through the bathroom window."

"How the _fuck_ did this happen? Where were you?"

"I was parking the car with Gail when she yelled. Grey had leapt out of the window and was barking frantically at the elevator. We immediately parked and got up as soon as we could. The apartment was too cold and dark when we got in and I saw Miss Steele's things in the foyer. Grey was out of his mind, barking and racing into the bedroom when we heard the screams. He wouldn't let me pass so I tried to detain him. I was about to go in when you came in and demanded to know what was going on and you know the rest. Sir."

"FUCK!" An upwelling of resentment overtakes me and I send the nearest empty picture frame flying against the wall. It shatters, but Taylor remains impassive. That's when I hear a low groan.

"Ana? Are you alright?" I'm next to her. _How the fuck did I get here so fast?_

"Just peachy. Thank you. You too Taylor." Her response is very un-Ana; nevertheless, I smile though it looks more like a grimace I'm sure. She's so out of it that she fails to notice the change in scenery.

Taylor exits the room after a brusque nod, narrowly avoiding the shattered frame. Grey skitters inside as the door opens and scrambles on to the bed, sniffing Ana.

"Hey little buddy. You're my hero, you know that?" He snuggles against her and I feel an overwhelming sense of pride. I trained this dog in my spare time and even when Taylor failed to be there, he tried to warn me of danger. _If that isn't loyalty, I don't know what is._

"Seems this one can do a better job than Taylor at protecting you. Maybe I should hire him instead." I reach out to pet him and he wriggles in contentment. Anastasia's mouth is hanging open. "What?"

"That's the first time I've heard you acknowledge him positively." She says with a light giggle at Grey's antics.

"Anything is possible Miss Steele." I find myself saying monotonously. As I watch her, I realize Gail's expectations have come true. Her eyes are wide and unfocused and she seems entirely oblivious to what she's just been through - a coping mechanism. The realization hits me hard. She was just attacked. I pull her towards me, surprising myself. "Oh god. Oh god, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I'm not hurt physically though my back is sore, but that's all."

The anger rises again and it's taking all my self-control not to barge out of here and find the fucker that did this. "I'm going to get the fucker that did this, and he will _pay_."

"Christian-" She cuts off mid-sentence and sighs.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

 _Shit. Again with the eating thing._

"Hey, _you're_ the one who asked." Her voice is annoyed, reflecting my mood. I realize that she's still in shock and that she might not even remember this in the morning. Slowly, I lay her down on the bed and she sighs, snuggling against me. My chest doesn't hurt, strangely, and I find myself breathing a little easier as her hair brushes against my chin.

"Christian, how are you feeling?" Her question throws me off track. If I'm honest, I can't tell that I'm sick or feel it. Right now, I'm filled with the overwhelming need to punch something out of frustration and just hold Ana closer to me. I answer after taking a beat to consider my response. I realize that she won't even remember tonight so I might as well be honest.

"Like shit. Partly because my 'nurse' wasn't home all day and partly because she was hurt. Next time, I'm locking you in here, no matter how much you protest."

She shakes her head at me and reaches into her purse for the blue pill. After taking it, I watch in fascination and slight concern as her eyes grow droopier. "Come to bed with me." She murmurs. I have no intention of sleeping, but I am beyond concerned for her.

I slip in beside her after changing. Somehow, Gail inconspicuously remembered to put my pajamas on the dresser. _Have I become this predictable?_

"You technically still haven't answered my question." She curls into my arms with Grey in between us. It's uncomfortable, but I don't say anything.

"I did. I feel like shit Anastasia. Both due to the fact that I'm sick and the fact that you're even more hurt now."

"Please don't feel like that because of me. I'm okay now, really. Just focus on getting better, please?" Grey manages to wriggle free of her grasp.

I sigh and squish them both closer to me. "No promises Miss Steele. Tomorrow is Friday and the day after is my mother's gala. How would you like to attend with me?" I ask, trying to get her distracted enough to fall asleep. Besides, she needs to be out of here for awhile. The attack has made me anxious to keep her distracted from the whole ordeal. It seems my mother's gala will do just that.

She doesn't take the bait and giggles instead. "Even if you're sick?"

I let out a light scoff. "Mia would kill me if I didn't go. And I don't want to leave you alone here. Besides, my family seems obsessed with seeing you again."

"Jeez. The only bright side to all this is the fact that I get to see you taking a shower in the morning since the bathroom door's down." She sighs.

I laugh at her choice of words. Despite the situation, I admire her boldness. "All you needed to do was ask Miss Steele. You could get a close up every morning you know."

"No thank you Mr. Grey. I'd rather admire you from afar, as your subpar face puts me off my food from up close." She says seriously.

I smile. This is one of those rare moments that I will remember and she won't. "Subpar face, eh? As I recall Miss Steele, you quite enjoy kissing this 'subpar face' of mine."

She pauses for a moment before responding, snarky as ever. "Well, then you must be getting old Mr. Grey. Perhaps you should get your memory checked. I recall no such thing."

I chuckle. I'm enjoying the banter, but I want the normal Ana back. This one is a bit too tired and a bit too drugged. "I'm happy you've retained your spirit Anastasia, but you really need to rest. Sleep, baby."

Finally, she drifts until her breaths are even and measured. I somehow evade her grasp and get up. I take in her sleeping form. Full, parted lips, mahogany hair splayed across the pillow, long lashes fluttering. She is a goddess.

Grey lifts his head from his slumber as I leave the room but stays put.

"Good boy." I tell him and he gives his tail a somber wag before going back to sleep. I leave them both to head to my study.

* * *

An hour later, I've finished approving the background checks of the new security members. Ryan, Reynolds, Sawyer, and Prescott. They're good candidates, and they've already signed the NDAs. I watched briefly as they conducted the investigation, but lost interest quickly as I realized that I had legal implications to take care of. Convincing the neighbors not to call the police was a weighty issue, but I finally won out, as I always do when shit goes down.

"Taylor, have they finished securing the apartment?"

"Yes sir. Escala is once again secure, we've changed the codes, and with the abundance of the team, we now have 24/7 surveillance of the security cameras."

I ignore the optimism and cut to the heart of the subject. "How the _hell_ did the intruder escape from the window?"

"According to Sawyer, he jumped from the ledge and landed quite heavily on the sill below. When Sawyer went to go talk to the residents below, he found that they were out at the time, so he asked to investigate. Upon further examination, there was dried blood on the ledge and signs of forced entry through the window. It is assumed that he took the elevator the rest of the way out sir. Nothing was stolen."

"Well fuck, Taylor, get them to check the security cameras in the garage and the lobby! I want this fucker found and behind bars."

"The team's on it, sir."

I sigh in frustration and rub my temples. The time tells me it's 8:30, but I'm nowhere near tired. I need a drink, but I refrain, thinking of the goddess waiting for me in bed. I do _not_ need to be hung-over when she wakes up.

"That'll be all for tonight Taylor. Scan the apartment once more before going. Post someone on camera duty and have the rest patrolling."

"Yes sir. Good night."

He exits and I sigh. _It is anything but a good night._ I pause my tirade of depressing thoughts as my phone pings. Who the hell is texting me at this hour?

It's from 'Unknown'. _Huh?_

 _You want to know who's behind all this? Ask the girl in your bed. Toodles! xx_

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

 **:o**

 **Well, how's that for Ana not telling Christian? xD I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter since it's changed a lot of the story. As I said, the heavier stuff is coming, so brace yourselves! As of now, please review telling me about your day or what you thought of the story. Your reviews make me unimaginably happy! Don't forget the new update schedule: one chapter every week. Thank you all so much! ~ HA **


	42. Chapter 42

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it took me awhile to whip up! Haha, whip up, get it? Okay bad pun, sorry. Enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **WARNING:**

 **THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES AND MATURE CONTENT. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Silence.

Unnerving silence is the sound that awakens me. I blink my eyes open and immediately, the world rushes in, bringing with it a multitude of sounds, sights, and _pain_ ; tolerable, but sharp, poignant pain.

It courses through my back instantaneously and I instinctively reach backwards to touch it, only to yelp at the pain it yields. In an instant, the mattress dips beside me and I look up into the inquiring eyes of Christian Grey.

"Are you alright?"

My throat is dry and I am parched. The pounding in my head is freshly renewed and I can do nothing but nod reluctantly. He seems to understand my condition as less than five minutes later, I'm gulping down a glass of water. He watches me, calculating and distant. He is stoically impassive, but I can see the gears turning in his head.

"What?" _Thank god my voice came out normal._

"Anastasia, who has been sending you text messages?"

There's a loud thump, which I can only numbly hear. I later realize that it was me; I had dropped the glass. Cold water seeps through the sheets, but I ignore it. I'm not sure what to feel right now. _You're dreaming Steele. Dreaming! Snap out of it!_ That's it, I'm dreaming. I close my eyes and sigh, then open them back up. He's still sitting there. Still waiting. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._

"H-how-"

"I've spoken with Katherine and Seth this morning. They've both informed me of the situation _and_ your reluctance to tell me. I'm hurt Anastasia. Why didn't you tell me?"

The room is spinning. I can't do this right now. I throw back the covers and stand shakily, wobbling over towards the bathroom door. Suddenly, the disorienting grogginess of oversleeping hits me and I gasp, shuddering visibly. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, supported by familiar arms.

"I-I didn't t-tell you bec-because I was s-s-so _scared_ Christian! Th-they want to hurt you and-and everyone I care about and the thr-three of us thought we c-c-could save our loved ones b-by catching the c-c-culprit. I-I-I have no idea who it is!"

He holds me close to his shoulder, nuzzling my hair. His scent is comforting in this time of distress. I clutch him tightly, involuntary sobs racking my body. My headache is sent into a frenzy and has morphed into a full-on migraine. I'm a sniveling, sobbing, broken mess.

"Hush now." He soothes.

"P-p-please don't be mad at me." I stutter horribly, trying to compensate for my sobs. I _hate_ that he has to see me like this.

"No baby. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fact that Kavanagh and Wate didn't tell me sooner, and that this motherfucker wants to play games with me." He hisses. I recoil from the hatred in his voice. "Enough of this shit. Taylor and I have got a full security team now and we're doing everything we can to track this piece of shit down."

"B-b-but how? You have no t-t-text to trace." I take a deep breath, curbing my aching tears and try to pull myself together.

He stiffens and before he says it, I already know what happened. "I got one last night."

I try not to tremble, but I do so, anyway. Unadulterated fear courses through me and I chide myself for my stupidity. _I am responsible for this. All of this. I am a real bitch._

I pull back from Christian's embrace, I don't deserve him. When I get a chance to really look at him, he looks absolutely horrible. He has large, pronounced bags under his eyes, and his skin is taut, pale, and gaunt. His grey eyes are swirling with worry and stress and his stubble looks long and out of place. _I did this to him._

Slowly, I stand up with my head down.

"Anastasia, what's wrong?" His voice is quiet, questioning, and confused. I ignore it as I turn away. "Ana, answer me."

"I'm going to have a shower. You should probably leave." My voice sounds distant and cold, and all that I can hear is the blood pounding in my veins and my head thrumming with a constant ache.

"Anastasia, snap out of this!" He turns me around to face him sharply. "What the hell is going on? Tell me, I won't ask again."

I flinch. This is dominant Christian - the one that is the master of his universe, CEO, and billionaire extraordinaire. Not the child-like adolescent I've taken care of this week at all.

"I'm fine Christian. Stop worrying about me."

"No, you're not fine. What the fuck is going on? What else are you hiding from me?" He is strained and tense, and I feel responsible for all of it.

"I'm not hiding anything. I just- I need a shower. Just please go." I wrench myself from his firm grasp and enter the bathroom, realizing now that we're in the White Room.

Out of paranoia, I make sure the window is locked before stripping and gazing at myself in the mirror. The mark on my back is a light pink, but still very much raw. Upon a tentative touch, I realize that it's shallow and long. _Just take a shower. You'll feel much better afterwards._

I decide to listen to my subconscious for once and step in, the daunting weight of guilt pressing down on me heavily.

* * *

"Ana- I mean, Miss Steele! How are you feeling?" Gail apprehends me as I enter the kitchen, stroking my face, turning me around to check out my frame, and fussing over my hair. I smile at her.

"Better than I deserve. Thank you, Gail."

"It was nothing, dear. Breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'll just have some tea."

"She'll have an omelet, French toast, and some fruit Gail." His commandeering voice makes me wince, but I ignore the tempting impulse I have to turn and glare at him. He perches beside me on a barstool, but I keep my head downcast, staring at my knotted fingers.

"Anastasia, look at me."

I coyly glance up at him through the corner of my eye. He's serious, but he looks better. He's shaved, clean, and his wet copper hair flops forward in that unruly way over his forehead. I ache to push it out of the way for him, but I don't deserve him. _Hell, I don't deserve all this. What am I still doing here?_

"Actually Gail, I don't need this. Where's Taylor? I need to go." I hop off the barstool, walking towards the bedroom to collect my things.

"What? You can't leave!" Christian's voice is filled with panic and glancing at him, I can see that he's unnerved. "Anastasia, what has gotten into you?"

"I need to leave." I keep my voice neutral though I want nothing more than to run to him and comfort him in my arms. _You can't do that!_

"Anastasia, you are _not_ leaving. Come back here." His voice has changed again, no longer betraying his panic. I ignore him and pace to the White Room. I can hear him noisily following me, but I don't care. He's in danger as long as I'm here.

Slowly, I start to gather up my clothes.

"Anastasia!" He stops me, clutching my wrist as I'm packing my pajamas into the bag.

"Christian, let me go." I say, too tired to move.

"No. First, you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Where's Taylor?"

"He went to take Grey for his morning walk. That's besides the point, why do you want to leave?"

"Christian, please just let me pack." I beg, trying to free my wrist from his grasp. My attempts are futile, and he only looks stormier. "Christian, I-"

He pushes me against the wall, and we're kissing. No more like _consuming._ We tangle against one another, meshing perfectly. He sucks my lower lip and pushes against my lips, forcing them open, taking no prisoners. It's hot, heavy, and somewhat intimidating. When we pull apart, I'm out of breath and horny, but confused as hell. I recoil, averting my gaze and casting my head down again. _I don't deserve this._

"For fuck's sake Anastasia, _what is going on_?"

"I don't deserve you." I blurt, still staring at the floor. I ignore his penetrating gaze and continue, the words spewing out of me. "Ever since I've come into your life, it's been nothing but problems. You spend money on me, you take time off of work to be with me, and you save me from all the dumb things I do. Christian, I've gotten drunk, dumped a puppy on you, gotten myself nearly killed in a fire, and I've gotten assaulted in your bathroom. And yet, you're still here and I've done next to nothing for you in return."

I play with my fingers, unwilling to meet his gaze. Finally, strong and confident fingers lift my chin up. His gaze is filled with a quiet consternation.

"Anastasia, don't say things like that. I _like_ to spend money on you. I have enough wealth to last me several lifetimes and I intend on using it in any way I see fit. I've never realized how much I needed to relax until you made me take time off of work. This past week has been the most infuriating, yet amusing week of my life. As for saving you... Anastasia, what kind of man would I be if I didn't save my girlfriend from danger?"

His words hit me hard and I bite my lip to save myself from the embarrassing impulse I have to cry. I've done that too many times this week.

"Don't you _dare_ think of yourself as undeserving of me. In fact, it's quite the opposite. I need you here at Escala, Anastasia. You and Grey make it more inviting than I care to admit."

* * *

While we're finishing breakfast, I hear the unmistakable ding of the elevators and a sharp squeal rents the air. I know who it is before I can even put down my cutlery.

"ANA!" Kate barrels into me for a tight hug and I gasp, the pain panging through my back.

"Ow! Kate, you're squeezing too hard and my back hurts!"

"Shit, sorry Steele, did I hurt you? Holy fuck, I'm just glad you're okay!" She pulls me in for another hug, but this time, it's tender. I tentatively note that Christian is watching our exchange with disguised disapproval. Then, I notice Elliot.

"Hey Ana Banana. How're you feelin'?" He gives me a quick hug and before I can protest, a swift kiss on the lips. He pulls away, laughing, no doubt at the astounded expression on my face. Christian is beside me in an instant, pulling me to his side firmly. I try to hide my smile when I notice him glaring daggers at Elliot. _Oh fifty._ His grip tightens around me as Seth steps forward with a bouquet of lilies in his hand.

"Stasia, are you okay?" He glances at me with concern and I peel myself away from Christian to give him a bear hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the flowers. Actually, thanks for visiting you guys. It means so much to me."

"Psh, you think we'd leave you to deal with this on your own? Not a chance!" Kate waves her hand at me like it's no big deal and Seth gives me an encouraging smile.

"Yeah. Besides Chris here told us this morning, and uh, word might've gotten out to the parental units, and they may or may not be on their way over with lunch..." Elliot trails off, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand tenderly.

" _What_?" Christian snarls and I pale, blinking. I've met both Grace and Carrick already, but the fear of disappointing them still runs ramped through my veins.

"Don't worry too much, bro. It'll just be like old times." Elliot gives me a wink, which I smile coyly at.

"Excuse us for a moment." Christian says, completely ignoring Elliot's comment. He drags me to the White Room and shuts the door, running his hands through his hair.

"Ana, are you okay with them coming over? I could always call and tell them you're not feeling well."

"No, Christian. I'm fine." I lie. In my mind, my subconscious is sweating like a pig, trying to pull on her most sensible outfit. My inner goddess is covered from head to toe and preening herself by the vanity. "Er, do you mind just giving me a minute to change?"

He quirks an eyebrow at me, accompanied by the infamous panty-dropping smirk. "Actually, I do mind. I'd like to watch Miss Steele."

I scoff, blushing profusely. "Pervert!" I launch a pillow at him, which he catches effortlessly with a laugh.

"What? You can't blame a man for trying. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked anyway."

I bury my face in my hands, trying to hide the redness creeping up my cheeks. "Oh my gosh Christian, this is mortifying! Now get out so I can change!"

He crosses his arms and stands in front of the door. "No."

I throw my hands up in surrender. "Fine!" I grab the bundle of clothes I was trying to pack from this morning and head to the walk-in closet. He tries to follow me inside, but I wag a finger at him. "No way Mr. Grey. You'll just have to be patient." I close the door in his face and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. With a giggle, I begin to search through my clothing for something suitable to wear.

A devilish idea forms in my mind and I grin. _You're not the only one who can play, Grey._

Moments later, I open the closet door and scurry out, donning a floral print skater dress. Christian eyes me appreciatively from the bed as I bustle about. Finally, I pause after pulling my hair into an elegant bun.

"I require your help Mr. Grey."

He gives me a lazy smile and stands from the bed. "What may I assist you with Miss Steele?"

Slowly, I dangle two pieces of fabric in front of him and watch with satisfaction as he nearly salivates. "Stockings." I whisper.

He looks floored.

* * *

"Ahh." I moan as he gently suckles my neck, stroking the tops of my stockings. The motions send tingles down my overheated body and I bow instinctively.

His low chuckle against the dip of my throat nearly makes me come. "Oh Miss Steele, I do love the sight of these stockings on your perfect legs."

I cry out as he gently nips against my collarbone and he trails lower, towards my breasts. He hovers before diving and suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Ana! They're here!" Sings Kate from outside the door.

"Okay!" I bite back a strangled cry as Christian fondles my breast through the fabric of my dress. He smirks wickedly as he brings his attention to the apex of my thighs. I nearly detonate around him as Kate continues talking to me through the other side of the door.

"Mia's here too. Oh Ana, this'll be like a true family meal! I can't wait."

"Uh huh!" I call in agreement and bite my lip, catching myself from yelping just in time as he runs his tongue over my pulsing sex. _Shit, no not now!_

"Okay, just hurry up!" She calls in finality.

"Yeah, give me a moment!" I yell back and hear her heels skittering down the hall. "Christian Grey, you- _ahh._ " I try to admonish him but he continues his sweet torture, capturing the breath from my lungs.

He taunts and teases me with his tongue, suckling, pulling, and nipping. I feel the familiar build in my groin as my fingers grasp his hair tightly, pulling at his locks. Finally, he nips at my sweet spot and I come spectacularly, entirely too loud, my body jerking from the pressure. At this point, I don't care who hears us. This is the first time we've performed a sexual act in an entire week, and the voluptuous pressures from before have been temporarily relieved.

He licks the moisture from his lips in satisfaction and I watch the sexy motion. I groan as he pulls up my panties and kisses the apex of my thighs. "I do love stockings Miss Steele."

"I do too." I gasp, recovering from my high.

* * *

"Ana, darling, are you alright?" Grace's voice is warm and concerned as Christian and I enter the Great Room together, appropriately dressed. Grace's kind eyes crinkle with worry at the corners.

"I'm fine, thank you Grace." I give her a small smile and she surprises me and Christian by scurrying over to wrap me in a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness dear. Carry and I were so worried. Thank you for taking care of Christian when he was sick." She pulls me closer, if that's possible, and I gasp, blinking while trying to quell my rising pain.

"Mother, you're hurting her." Christian's gentle chiding finally allows her to separate from me and she sniffles.

"Sorry dear."

"Anastasia! Good to see you doing better." Carrick booms in his merry voice while giving me a small smile as he stands by his wife's side.

I grin at him. "It's Ana sir."

"As long as you break the formalities and call me Carrick." He beams back.

"Deal. Carrick."

"Ana! Thank goodness you're okay. On the way here, you have no idea how much mom, dad, and I were worried. Thanks for taking care of Christian by the way. I was actually going to visit to bring soup and all since he gets so fussy when he's sick, but well, I didn't get time! I'm so happy to see you two together again! I'm frankly surprised that Christian let us into Escala at all. Normally, he'd be busy with work and all, but he always finds time for me. Don't you Chris? Anyways, I was wondering-"

"Whoa, Mia! Take a breath!" Christian laughs beside me and I try to close my gaping mouth. Mia said all of that in one breath. Kate gives me a wink as Mia grabs my arm and leads me to the kitchen.

* * *

"-so then Elliot and Christian both swung her around and doused her in the pool. Grace and I were furious!"

The table bursts into laughter and I join in. It feels so good, sitting here with Christian's family, Seth, and Kate. I chase an olive around my plate and pop it into my mouth, trying to force myself to eat. The few bites of omelet this morning have me starved, but I've suddenly lost my appetite with the memory of the stockings. I'm still wearing them of course.

As if on cue, something warm clamps on to my knee and slowly trails upwards. I try to keep my face expressionless as I feel Christian's hand run up my thigh, closer and closer to his goal. The perpetual heat _down there_ is throbbing again and my mind is focused on one thing: sex.

 _Dammit, we're eating with his parents! You can't do this right now!_

Quickly, I cross my legs and successfully evade his sexy, yet wayward attempts. I sneak a peek at him through the corner of my eye and blanch evidently. He is staring at me with his famous poker face, but his eyes swirl with disbelief, anger, and... lust? _Shit, you've done it now, Steele. Retreat, retreat!_

"Kate, will you help me with dessert?"

"Sure Ana." She blinks in confusion, but realization dawns upon her as we rush to the kitchen. "What did he do?" She smirks and I blush, trying to find the words.

"Nothing."

"Mm hm. That is _not_ the face of nothing, Steele. I heard the moans from the bedroom."

"Shit, Kate, keep it down!" I hiss and check around the corner. Fortunately, the family is engrossed in a tale that Seth is relaying. "Okay, fine, maybe we did a little... something, but it's none of your beeswax."

Kate bursts out snickering as I turn to the fridge to pull out the cake that Gail had baked on short notice. She watches as I frost the cooled confection and adds sprinkles per my instruction. Mia saunters in while we're trying to chuck globs of frosting into each other's mouths.

"Wow, so this is what you both do when no one's looking, huh?" She teases. I grin lopsidedly at her and Kate smacks frosting on my cheek. I let out a gasp and she beams at Mia.

"Wanna join in?"

Mia squeals and soon, we're splatting frosting at one another in the kitchen. The cake lies forgotten on the counter and I'm a sticky mess as Kate and Mia team up to tackle me.

"Okay, okay, time out, time out! I-can't-breathe!" I pant out, laughing. Mia pulls me to my feet giggling and my back throbs with little pricks of pain. I wince when I realize that I hit the ground a little too hard. Nevertheless, I hide my pain by laughing along with Mia when Kate realizes that we got frosting in her hair.

"Oh my god, Ana, you are _so_ going to pay for this!" Kate squeals as she brushes globs from her hair.

"Hey, Mia did it too!" I protest, gasping for breath as I lean against the counter for support. When there's no response from Mia, I turn to look at her only to see her gazing behind us in horror.

 _Huh- oh shit!_

The whole Grey family (plus Seth) is standing there, staring at us. I'm mortified. This is not the first time that Kate and I have proved to be boisterous. The Justin Timberlake incident comes to mind and I blush immediately, averting my gaze from Christian's.

"How long were you standing there?" Mia asks quietly. Kate and I mirror each other's embarrassed expressions.

"Long enough. You could've gotten hurt Anastasia." Christian says disapprovingly. Grace and Carrick are watching us carefully, trying to gauge my reaction and Elliot and Seth just gape.

Before I can say anything, Elliot bursts out laughing followed by Seth. "Oh my god, you guys look like brown Oompa-Loompas!" Elliot's remark makes Seth double over, clutching his stomach as he shakes from laughing. Carrick begins to chuckle and soon, we're all in hysterics with the exception of Christian.

He looks disapprovingly amused and... hot. I meet his gaze shyly and he gives me a toothy grin. I sigh and give him a small smile. _We're okay._

After quickly cleaning up our mess, Kate, Mia, and I present the cake to the family and we dig in, talking about the cake incident and jolly things. The pain of my back is momentarily forgotten and I try to engage myself in the conversation.

"So, Ana, I was wondering if you were coming to the Coping Together Gala tomorrow. Mom worked really hard all week to make sure that everything was in order. Besides, I'm making these little macaroons and they're going to be _delicious_! I know you're hurt, but please say you'll come!"

I blink and set down my fork. "Oh, Mia, I'd love to come! My injuries aren't too bad, but I'm afraid I haven't gotten much time to buy a proper outfit." I admit, embarrassed. I begin to play with my fingers again and I feel Christian toughen beside me.

"Pfft, don't worry about the _outfit,_ I've got you covered! Mom, Dad, Elliot, and I pitched in and got you an outfit! It's a thank-you gift for taking care of Christian when he was sick." Mia beams at me, but I can only stare at her with wide eyes.

 _An outfit? From the Grey family? Shit, how're we ever going to repay them, Steele?_ My subconscious has her mouth open, a calculator in her hand as she tries to tally up the amount of money I owe them.

 _I say fuck it. YOLO, bitches! Just smile, say thanks, and take the damn dress!_ My inner goddess smirks at me and I blanch at her crude mouth. My subconscious knocks her unconscious, clearly following my train of thought.

"An outfit? I-I don't know what to say! I can't possibly accept it. Thank you, but no thank you." I inwardly slap myself for mentioning my wardrobe dilemma. _Had you kept you big, fat mouth shut, none of this would be happening!_ Trills my subconscious in disapproval.

"Nonsense, it's just a damn dress! Think nothing of it!" Carrick waves his hand dismissively and I blink, trying to digest the information.

"Mister- er, Carrick, I couldn't possibly accept this! You're really very kind, but this is a bit too much." I state firmly.

"Absolutely not, dear. We wanted to showcase our appreciation, and we really want you to have this dress."

"I couldn't-"

"Anastasia. Take the damn dress." Murmurs Christian in my ear. I flinch as his breath hits my ear, but I take a deep breath.

"Alright. On one condition. You let me pay you back by donating however much it cost to the Coping Together Foundation."

There's a general gasp around the table and Grace shakes her head. "Anastasia, darling, this is not about money. It is a gift that we would like you to have for taking care of our son when he was ill."

Mia nods vigorously in agreement. "If you really feel that bad about it, you could participate in the dance auction that my friends and I have put together. It'll be like the one from before, but this one's a lot better." Mia winks at me and I take a deep breath.

 _I cannot believe I'm about to say this._ "Alright. I'll participate in the auction. Thank you all very much."

"Yay! I'll have Taylor bring it to your apartment!" Mia squeals and Grace smiles kindly at me. Carrick merely dips his head at me before glancing at his watch.

"Mia, Grace, it's about time we got going. I'm sure Anastasia and Christian need their rest for tomorrow."

I wave goodbye as the Greys leave with Seth. Kate and Elliot stay behind. Elliot needs to discuss some construction project with Christian and Kate plans on leaving with him. While the brothers talk, Kate leads me to the couch in the Great Room and we take a seat.

Grey was back from his walk awhile ago, but was spending time with Gail and Taylor while we entertained Christian's family. He's back now, racing around and barking joyously as he rips apart his toys. Kate and I watch him in silence before she smiles at me.

"So, a dress, huh? Have you seen it yet?"

I nod grimly. It was gorgeous, a strapless, floor-length, silver satin gown that moves elegantly about. I don't even want to think of the price.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging Steele!" The Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition has begun, but I am in no mood to partake in it.

"It's beautiful, but I think I'd like to surprise you with it." I smirk. She raises an eyebrow at me and grins.

"Okay. Mia got us all appointments at a salon called Esclava by the way. We'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 9 sharp. After the appointment, we'll head over to our apartment and get ready together. Sound good?"

"Yes, but I'll have to talk to Christian about it. We're both... on edge after the attack."

"Okay Steele. Remember, don't let him boss you around too much. And if anything happens, Seth and I are still here, okay?"

I nod and she pulls me closer to her. We snuggle, and it reminds me of when we used to do this every time something bad happened in college - like if Kate got her heart broken, or I failed a test. We sit like that, giggling while recalling tales of time past.

* * *

"Katie girl. C'mon, time to go." Elliot strides into the room, speaking softly. Kate and I jerk awake and I yawn, watching as Christian enters the room. He absentmindedly strokes Grey as he perches on the piano bench. Kate and I stand up, hug goodbye, and just like that, she's gone.

I turn to Christian with a sigh and join him on the bench. He scoots over to give me some more room.

"Christian, Kate, Mia, and I are getting ready together at our apartment for tomorrow. I'll have to leave at 9 in the morning."

He looks up at me, narrowing his eyes. "Why so early?"

"Mia got us appointments at a salon named Esclava."

I watch as his face shifts from suspicious to alarmed. "What? Where?"

"Esclava." I repeat slowly, cocking my head.

He runs his hand through his hair, muttering under his breath.

"Christian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He snaps. I jump and he sighs as he pulls me on to his lap. "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to go already."

"Christian, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still under your contract and besides, it's only for tomorrow."

He sighs and nuzzles my neck. "That's not what I mean." His breath tickles my neck and I resist the urge to giggle.

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

There's a pregnant pause. "I mean, I don't want you to leave from Escala."

I pause, considering his words. _I don't want to go either, but I have to._ I turn to face him and cup his face. "Hey, it's not like we won't see each other anymore. I have to go back to the apartment sooner or later. I'd rather it be sooner. We'll still see each other on the weekends."

He pouts and all my southern muscles clench together in the most delicious way. "Weekends are not nearly enough Miss Steele. I'd like to fuck you every day of the week." He sighs dramatically and I giggle.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but some of us have work to get back to."

"Speaking of, how's _Becker & Mayer_?"

I frown. "I haven't heard from them in awhile, but Fiona told me that they'd found a rental space. They just have to start getting people to come back in."

He nods.

"So will you pick me up tomorrow at the apartment around 7?"

"You don't even have to ask Miss Steele." I wrap my arms around his neck, straddling him as I kiss him deeply. In this moment, I'm happy beyond belief. I'm warm, content, and safe.

Somehow, when Christian is with me, I feel untouchable.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter keeps you satisfied. I kind of wanted this one to have a calmer vibe before the Gala. Granted, it's coming up in a couple chapters, and it's gonna be crazy! Thoughts? ~ HA**


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I apologize if this goes out a couple days late, but I've had this chapter ready to post for awhile, I've just never gotten the time to. From what I recall, I owe you guys two more chapters after this one, so be on the lookout for those. Thank you for all your support and reviews, enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"That was quite enjoyable Miss Steele." Christian gives me a salacious smile and I cheekily return the grin.

"Good." My cheeks flame at his obvious reference to the shower sex followed by a large breakfast. I watch reluctantly as his growing smile withers while I pull on my shoes.

"Don't forget, 7'o clock tonight."

"Oh trust me Miss Steele, you will be _very_ hard to forget."

I smile and give him a peck on the cheek. He stands, forlorn, with Grey by his side as the elevator doors close. I let out a long sigh and straighten out my jeans before checking my phone.

 _ANA, what's taking you so long? ~ K._

 _Sorry, on my way! ~ A._

I exhale as the elevator doors open and step out. "Miss Steele." Taylor greets me in the lobby and guides me outside to the waiting SUV.

"Thank you Taylor." I give him a warm smile before clambering inside. As soon as I'm seated, two sharp squeals invade my ears and I gasp as I'm engulfed in the warm embrace of Katherine Kavanagh and Mia Grey.

"Oh my gosh, today's going to be _so_ exciting!" Mia claps her hands together after releasing me and I smile at her easy charm. Kate merely gives me a tired beam.

"Where to Miss Grey?"

"Esclava, Taylor!" Mia squeaks, bouncing up and down. She really is a child in a woman's body.

Taylor's look hardens momentarily and I watch as his mouth sets in a grim line. "Very well ma'am. Esclava it is." He murmurs. _What was that about?_

The car pulls into the street and Mia prompts Taylor to blast Counting Stars by OneRepublic. I relax into the seat as the three of us sing along horribly to the infectious tune. Finally, Taylor pulls up outside of a sleek looking beauty salon with 'Esclava' written over it in an elegant script.

He opens the door and Mia and Kate bound out immediately. I recognize the area; we're near our apartment. I smile at Taylor as I get out and he nods at me in return. "If anyone bothers you at all Miss Steele, do not hesitate to call me."

 _Where'd that come from?_ "Okay. Thanks Taylor." I frown and follow a chattering Mia and Kate. They're like two peas in a pod.

* * *

Everything inside is a pristine, clinical white with leather accents. A blonde woman in a pressed white uniform is sitting at the front desk, on the phone. She gives us a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. I squirm uncomfortably as her eyes rake over all three of us.

"Yes sir. She will be available tomorrow at precisely 12:35. Of course, I'll let her know. Thank you!" She hangs up and claps her hands together.

"Miss Grey, how nice to see you again! How are you?"

"Hey Greta! I'm great, thanks. We're here for our appointment at 9." Mia beams at her and bounces from heel to toe.

"Ah, yes! Waxing, Swedish massages, seaweed baths, and facials followed by hair and nails, correct?"

"Yep!"

 _Holy crap._ I try to suppress my jaw from springing open, but it's proving to be difficult especially with Mia requesting specific rooms.

"Wonderful Miss Grey. And how would you like to pay today?"

"I believe that's been taken care of, Greta." A smooth, familiar voice sounds behind us and I turn.

"Aunt Elena!" Mia squeaks and rushes into the blonde bombshell's outstretched arms. She is as graceful as I can remember - tall, lean, and beautiful, but in a dangerous way, like an iceberg. Her slight frame is emphasized in a pressed black uniform as she hugs Mia tightly.

"Hello Mia, dear. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks! Guys, this is my Aunt Elena; she owns the place. Aunt E, these are my friends-"

"Katherine Kavanagh, a pleasure my dear. Your work is quite impressive if I may say so." She interrupts Mia's flow and doesn't even apologize. I blink. _Rude._ She reaches out a perfectly manicured hand, her hazel eyes glittering with a prideful light.

Kate shakes her hand firmly, not missing a beat. "Miss Lincoln. I've heard many good things about your salon. Quite an impressive chain you've built here."

"Thank you." She hums before turning her sharp, inquisitive gaze to me. I smile weakly.

 _Holy shit, I can't believe this woman bid on me for a stupid dance. She's the owner of one of Seattle's most successful salons, too!_ The revelation shakes me, but somehow, I feel like she is one of those people who lets power get to her head. _It certainly seemed that way when she interrupted Mia._

"Hello Anastasia. How are you darling?"

Despite my depressing thoughts of her demeanor, I respond politely as I've been taught to do my whole life. "I'm well, thank you. And you?"

"Never better." Her answering smirk seems genuine, but I can't help but feel as if she's hiding something.

* * *

"Oh my god." I hear Kate groan in pleasure as her masseuse applies more pressure to her shoulders.

I relax against the bed, letting out a long sigh. I shut my eyes and let the calming, yet blissful music cool me down. Mia has gone surprisingly quiet and I'm about to comment on it when a sudden chilliness descends over my injury. "Ah!" I yelp and flinch as the iciness is taken suddenly away.

"Ana? You okay?" I hear Kate's muffled voice.

"I'm fine Kate." I manage to pant. The sharp poignant pain is still running rampant through my body, but not as bad as the night I got hurt.

"Are you sure?" Mia's chirpy voice is quiet and she sounds beyond frightened.

"Yes."

"My apologies, dear." Elena's suave voice drifts into my vicinity and the prickles of throbbing discomfort I felt before melt away as she begins to rub my shoulders. My mouth opens in a silent groan and I shudder as her fingers trace over my back before beginning their kneading process. "What happened?" She whispers so low that no one else can hear it over the swelling music but me.

I take a deep breath. The attack has taken a mental toll on me and everyone is doing their best not to talk about it around me, thankfully. Unfortunately, Elena is not one of those people. I close my eyes again, unsure of how to respond. "With all due respect Miss Lincoln, I don't think that's any of your business." I murmur back, matching her tone.

"Very well." Her soft tone sounds colder and I flinch as the pressure from her fingers increases a fraction.

 _What the hell is her problem?_

* * *

Hours later, Kate, Mia, and I are preened to perfection. After rinsing off our masks, we are guided to a private room of the salon to get our hair and nails done. I get a simple French manicure and watch with amusement as Kate argues on the phone with Elliot while simultaneously getting her nails done a siren red.

Mia has departed somewhere for further 'treatment' and I sit beside Kate, browsing through the news. I feel absolutely relaxed; I have been waxed, primped, washed, and massaged to perfection and I feel loosened up and alive. Even the shallow injury on my back feels lightly sore, nothing as intense as before.

"Anastasia, Katherine, fill out these forms for me. I'll give them to the stylist so they'll know exactly what you want to do with your hair." Elena's rich tone seems cooler towards us than before and I wonder faintly if it's because of me.

 _Bitch shouldn't have gone and pried around then!_ Huffs my inner goddess. I fill out my card, feeling prickly with apprehension. When I look up, I note that she's watching me like a hawk. I clear my throat and finish, handing it back to her. She takes Kate's and then mine and with a small, secret smile, disappears from our view.

I shudder and Kate is still talking on the phone. An awkward feeling washes over me, pulling me deeper into my thoughts so that the outside world is muted and numbingly calm. _Why is Elena so curious about my injury? Most masseuses never inquire about such things. She's not supposed to question, right? I'm a customer! And why'd she get mad after I didn't tell her? It's none of her damn business!_

"Ugh." Kate hangs up and watches the nail artist carefully. I am jolted from my thoughts. I blink and try to re-enter the conversation.

"What happened this time?"

"Elliot wants me to come over right now."

"What for?"

"He's bored and hungry. I don't think it's for food, though."

We roll our eyes in unison and collapse into a fit of giggles. Mia reappears beside me and I do a double take.

"Just testing out some make up." She waves me off while picking up a magazine. I laugh, amazed to be in the presence of this goddess. She is childish in every manner, but she is quite possibly the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. Her eyes pop against her fair skin and her black hair shines healthily in her trademark bob. She grins when she notices me smirking.

"Ladies, it's time for your hair appointments. Don't worry Mia darling, I've requested Franco." Elena's frigid tone has not disappeared, but Mia is blissfully impassive to it.

"Yay! Come on you guys!" Mia drags me along with her and Kate follows carefully behind us, blowing on her nails.

* * *

Franco is a small gay man with entirely too much enthusiasm and an Italian accent to match. I can see that Mia has found a perpetual friend as they kiss each other's cheeks and galvanize about some fashion show in Milan. Kate clears her throat, and on that note, he whips around to examine us.

" _Che meraviglia_! They are both beautiful, mwah!" He air-kisses both mine and Kate's cheeks before ushering us into seats. Upon sitting down, I giggle as Franco bustles about with his team, looking at our cards of request before scurrying to and fro.

"Franco, I want my hair to be just as marvelous as last year." Mia touches the tips of her hair, finger-combing it softly.

"No, _mia cara_! Do not do that, you will damage it permanently!" Franco rushes over and slaps Mia's hand away from her hair. He softens the blow by instructing his team to start curling her bob cut. She'll look magnificent for sure.

"Ahh, that hits the spot." I turn frantically, searching for the source of Kate's voice and find her hair being picked apart. She's getting highlights I learn as Franco shouts orders.

"Come now, _bellissima_ Anastasia, what are we to do with you?" His accent seems fake, but I stifle my impending chuckle as he looks at me from all angles. " _Perfetto_ , wait here, I will be back."

I'm confused as to why he leaves, since all I want is a simple haircut, but I try to relax in the chair and shut my eyes. I reopen them as I feel Kate sit down beside me with a huff.

"How do I look?"

Her hair is wet and greasy with dye, but I give her a broad smile. "Gorgeous!"

"Hell yeah!" Sings Mia in agreement. One of Franco's team is still working on curling her hair and giving her a bit more volume.

"Shut up you guys." Kate giggles and reaches for her phone, scrolling through her texts.

Franco returns nearly twenty minutes later and starts setting up behind me. Kate looks up momentarily and pauses, her eyes narrowing. I start panicking as I feel my hair being combed apart like Kate's.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up!" Kate beats me to it. "Franco, what're you doing?"

He frowns, pausing with his brush held aloft in midair. "I'm dying her hair platinum blonde, as she wanted!"

My eyes widen. "Franco, I said no such thing."

His frown deepens. " _Mia cara,_ it says right here on your card-"

Kate snatches the card from his hand and reads over it, her fury palpable. "This is not Ana's handwriting."

Suddenly, everything becomes clearer. _Elena, the comment, oh my god, she tried to get back at you!_ My subconscious clarifies.

 _Holy shit!_ My inner goddess swears, her lady-like elegance and charm forgotten.

Kate is ready to blow, I can tell. "C'mon Ana, let's-"

"Franco, I'd like a regular wash and a trim please. That will be all." I cut Kate off, discreetly gesturing at Mia, who has her headphones plugged in and her eyes closed. _I don't want to upset her._ _We'll deal with this later._ I try to say with my eyes. Kate seems to get the message and backs right off.

" _Bene_ Anastasia, my apologies! Please do not think anything of it!"

"You don't need to apologize, Franco. I'd just like the cut and to leave please." I sigh wearily, giving him a tired smile.

"Don't worry _mia bellezza,_ I will take care of everything!" He nods and rushes about, guiding me to the washbasin and back.

* * *

Within the hour, all of us are back in our regular clothes and cleaned. My hair is safe and I sigh, the pressure leaving my body.

"Anastasia!" Elena blinks, looking surprised. _That's right bitch, nice try!_ I hide the smirk from my face as she masks her disappointment professionally. _Too_ professionally; it's like she's had practice. "I hope you found everything to your liking." She purrs as we wait for Mia to finish up in the restroom.

"Yes, though the execution of your request-card system was poor." I remark snidely. I hear a muffled gasp behind me and out of the corner of my eye, I see Greta clutching her throat in horror. No doubt, some of Seattle's most elite will be hearing about this by tomorrow.

"I see. Or perhaps it was simply another customer's incompetence." Elena's eyes betray no emotion, but at this point I'm not surprised. Her botoxed bitchy face is to blame for that, I'm sure. I feel imminent rage boil over me as I lift my head, refusing to back down from her frigid stare.

Kate stands beside me, arms crossed and staring. There's a challenging and oppressing silence in which Greta takes the opportunity to study Elena and me.

"Oh, hello Aunt E! Thank you so much for today!" Sweet, sweet Mia - blissfully unaware to the environment around her - interrupts our silent catfight with a hug that Elena reluctantly returns. She races out the door, claiming that she forgot to tell Taylor something. There's a lull in the lobby.

"Thank you Miss Lincoln." Kate nods at Elena then loops her arm through mine, and practically swaggers with me towards the exit.

We pause before we exit and I turn around, courage and adrenaline fueling my veins. "Oh, I forgot. Perhaps you should add a splash of color here. Maybe some brunette?"

Elena's mouth pops open and Greta nearly faints from shock. Kate laughs boisterously as we leave the salon. Mia is on her phone and looks up as we approach the SUV, tears streaming down our faces.

"What's so funny?" She frowns, her eyes darting sharply from me to Kate.

Kate is able to pull herself together long enough to mutter the word, "Color." Before we collapse into giggles again.

* * *

"I'm gonna go take a shit."

"TMI Kavanagh!" I yell, throwing a pillow at her. Mia, Kate, and I are seated on Kate's bed, giggling like schoolgirls about outfits, celebrities, and gossip. Mia bites into another brownie and groans, flopping backwards.

"Ana, _how_ do you make these? Even _I'm_ amazed!"

I giggle. "The trick is in the cocoa powder."

"Really? Can you-"

"Holy shit, guys!" Kate's yell distracts us both and I roll my eyes as I hear the flush of the toilet and the faucet running. Minutes later, Kate rushes out, her eyes flashing with worry.

"What is it Kate?" Mia pipes up and I sigh.

"You realize it's 4 o'clock right?"

"So?"

"' _So?_ ' Fuck, Steele, that gives us _three_ hours to get ready! Get your head out of your ass and let's go, chop chop!" Kate smacks her hands together for emphasis and Mia shrieks as she leaps up to go grab her outfit from the living room. I thank the Lord that Prescott and Taylor are in the SUV outside, keeping watch of the building's entrance. Had they been in here, they definitely would've quit. The amount of squeaks and shrieks that rent the apartment every five minutes is unbelievable.

Since I feel sweaty and flushed, I take a quick shower. The water cleanses away any excess wax and icky goo from the salon this morning and I smile triumphantly as I recall the look on Elena's face at my recommendation. Hopefully she has the sense not to show up to the Coping Together Gala tonight, but you can never tell with women like her.

As I step out of the shower, I tenderly brush the fading mark on my back and shudder. Small shots of pain lance through me, but thankfully, they're not nearly as powerful as before. After applying some cooling salve, I throw on a bathrobe and leave the bathroom.

I opt for a natural look for my makeup, but before I can make a move, Kate pins me down at my vanity.

"Kate, what the hell?"

"You know if you touch that eye shadow palette, you're screwed. Don't mess with your face Steele, _I'll_ do that for you."

"I'm not _that_ clumsy." I mutter under my breath. She raises an eyebrow at me and sweeps on some eyeliner dramatically, nearly taking my eye out. I hiss and keep still and for the next twenty minutes, I'm jabbed, prodded, and tickled all over my face.

"There we go. Shit. You look _hot_." I gaze at myself in the mirror, nodding mutely. Smokey eyes never looked good on me before. _There's a first time for everything._

"You're wearing lingerie, right?" Her boisterous question halts my thoughts.

I flush furiously. "What? No!"

She chuckles, still holding me down. "Trust me, your man will appreciate it if you do." She thrusts some black bustier lingerie with silver trim and some stockings at me and I am appalled.

"Where-"

"Do you really want to know?"

I shake my head, wordless.

"Ana, Kate, someone! Can you help me with this?" Mia's startled yelp jars me from my moment of wonder and Kate sighs, shaking her head.

"Now shut up and put them on. Better hurry up!" She sings as she dances out the door.

* * *

The good part about having three girls in an apartment? There are a lot of exchanges, whether it is makeup or jewelry or clothes. The bad part? The noise. I give myself one last look in the mirror amidst Kate and Mia's nonsensical jabber. The dress fits like a glove, flattering my nearly nonexistent curves and my heels aren't as ridiculous as last time (courtesy of Mia). I take a deep breath and exhale.

"Hold on, shut up! Mia, turn down the fucking music, the bass is driving me crazy. Yeah, hello? Ethanol? No way! Uh huh. Nuh uh. You have a suit? Cool, you can tag along. Nope. Yep. Sure. Okay, see ya!" Kate hangs up and I grab my purse. _6:45. Time to spare._

"Who was that Kate?"

"Oh, just Ethan. He's coming too apparently."

I blink. "What? How?"

"I said he could tag along with us. He said he'd be over in ten minutes. He's just gotta put his suit on."

"Oh. What's he doing in town?"

"Apparently he has some Surgical Convention thing going on."

"Who is Ethan?" Mia evens her dress out with her palms and I take a sharp breath at how good she looks. Light make up, new hairdo, and a baby pink split fishtail dress compliment her gorgeous figure.

"My older brother. Hey, maybe you two will hit it off!" Kate nudges Mia with her elbow as she swallows some tequila. "Want some, Steele?"

"Er, no thanks. I think I'd rather get hammered _at_ the event."

"Who said you were getting hammered?" I give her a look and she snickers. "Right, I forgot you can't handle alcohol."

Mia laughs and I sip my coke satisfactorily. Kate's wearing a shimmering cream-colored floor-length gown with a tight, fitted bodice. I watch as she stretches, cat-like, waiting for the knock at the door.

Moments later, Ethan barges in after knocking and pauses, taking us all in. "Fuck, what's with all the security? Kate, why didn't you-" he pauses midsentence as his gaze comes to rest on Mia. She closes her mouth and giggles, then blushes a bright pink. _How adorable._

"Ethanol, this is Mia Grey, Elliot and Christian's little sister. Mia, this is Ethan, the prick- er, my brother." Kate jokes. I stifle a laugh as the two keep staring at one another. Finally, Ethan flushes red and stammers.

"Uh, hi, I um, am Ethan, it's nice to meet you."

I'm about to tease him when there's a knock at the door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Whoa, hey Ana Banana. Lookin' hot, as usual. Where's Kate at?" I point backwards and he gives me a wink before stepping inside. I sigh as I shut the door and watch the others interact. I try not to feel disappointed but fail miserably.

 _Where is Christian?_

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

"Sawyer! Bring the car around, and call Taylor or Prescott. Gather the updates you need to make sure Anastasia's apartment is secured."

"Yes sir."

"Ryan, you're following in the car behind?"

"Yes sir."

"Reynolds, have you taken care of my requirement for Miss Steele?"

"Yes sir. It awaits in the car."

"Good." I smirk to myself as I pat Grey good-bye.

I love being rich.

* * *

In the car, I send a couple of emails to Ros to outline the process I expect to be put into motion on a new acquisition that has captured my attention. Sawyer pulls up outside of Anastasia's apartment building and I nearly leap out in an imperativeness to see her. I've missed her all day, and it doesn't help that I keep recalling the shower sex from this morning.

 _Fuck, nice going Grey._ I curse under my breath, trying to discreetly readjust my pants as they tent uncomfortably. The door opens and I step out, adjusting my suit jacket. Moments later, I'm knocking at the door, holding a small velvet box in my hands.

When she opens the door, my breath is taken away.

 _Fuuuuuuuck._

I let my eyes sweep lasciviously over her body, taking in her long legs hidden by the satin gown, the suede heels, the paleness of her collarbone, her earrings, and her hair swept over on one shoulder. _I am a dead man._ There is no way I am surviving the night with this goddess on my arm.

"Hi." She bats her lashes shyly at me and I quell my incoming groan. I grow harder, if possible and my brain searches for a coherent response.

"Hi." I puff back in the same fashion. Her breathing has picked up, I note with the swell of her chest. _Speaking of chests..._ "I have something for you." I hold out the box and she frowns.

"Christian, you didn't have to-"

"I know. But I wanted to." I manage to suppress my irritation and she sighs before opening the box carefully. Her hands fly to her mouth.

"Really? I can't-"

"You can. And you will." I state firmly. She inhales sharply as I close my fingers around the necklace and unclasp it, holding it up, waiting. Slowly, she turns around and lifts her hair with tentative hands.

 _Fuck, fuck,_ _ **fuck.**_ _That ass._ I gulp and clasp the necklace tightly around her creamy neck and unable to resist, I nibble along the shell of her ear. She gasps and instinctively wraps her arms around my neck. _Oh baby._

"Anastasia, do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" I whisper.

She groans and lets out a soft giggle. "I think I have a pretty good idea." She mirrors my tone indulgently, pressing her behind into my erection as an indication.

In that moment, I need her more than ever. "Say good-bye to your friends." I growl.

She squeaks a hasty good-bye to the Kavanaghs after grabbing her purse. Mia and Elliot throw me questioning glances as I usher her out of the doorway where the entire exchange between us just happened.

* * *

"Christian, slow down! You're not wearing heels and I can't keep up." She huffs as she scurries alongside me. Before she can utter a word, I scoop her up over my shoulder and she squeals, her dress pooling down over my shoulder. I grunt and swat her ass and she pauses and gasps. I feel a sharp slap on my behind and stop, aghast. No one has had the audacity to do what she's just done to me. "Okay Mister Caveman, have a taste of your own medicine." She mumbles.

I narrow my eyes as I reluctantly put her down while simultaneously opening the car door. "Get in."

She grins knowingly. "Okay, but-"

Suddenly, a sharp sound resembling that of fireworks reverberates throughout the apartment complex and I instinctively cover her body with my own. "Get in!" I roar and she obliges. I clamber inside after her and shut the door quickly. "Sawyer, drive!" I yell and he presses down on the gas pedal and we speed away.

"Shit, that was close. Are you okay?" I turn to look at her and clutch her closer to me. She nods faintly, trembling in shock, I think. That's when I realize what the sound was.

Gunshots.

* * *

 **:o What will happen next? Review for more! Sorry for the short chapter, but IOU two more updates, so they're in the works. Thanks guys, and I hope you had an amazing day! ~ HA**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello my passionate fans! Sorry for the lack in updates, but I owe you all** _ **seven**_ **chapters. To get myself caught up before the New Year, I've come to a decision** **. I'm going to post these seven chapters, but they're going to be 5-7 pages long (kinda short), but content-filled** **. Now on with the story! ~ HA **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 **Christian's POV**

"Reynolds, Ryan, where the _fuck_ are you both?" I bark into the phone. My patience is running thin and I've covered a trembling Anastasia in the shawl she managed to grab before she left her apartment.

"Sir, we're covering Taylor and Prescott outside while they secure the area."

"Call me with updates, not fucking excuses then!" I snarl viciously before hanging up. Upon further examination, I note that Sawyer is driving around the city aimlessly, murmuring into his earpiece. They had better fix this problem, otherwise, every single CPO of mine will find themselves without a job.

"Christian, how are they doing?" I'm jerked from my murderous haze by a warm hand and a gentle voice.

I sigh, quelling my impending anger. "I don't know, Anastasia. Sometimes my CPOs are fucking incompetent." I state, running my hand through my hair in exasperation. I pause as she grips my wrist. She's holding both my hands now and she gives them a reassuring squeeze.

"You have to realize that they're incredibly brave, Christian. They throw themselves into danger to protect and save people."

"They're paid to do this shit - it's their job." I say through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but instead of doing a half-assed job at it, they give it their all. I think that's noble." She declares. She places a tentative kiss on my knuckles and releases my hands, resolving to stare out the window.

I stare after her, lost in thought. Sawyer is still muttering furiously into his earpiece. He pauses momentarily and his face pales. "Yes T. I'll take care of it. Sir." He addresses me after a beat and I look up in exasperation.

" _What_?"

"There's been an update on the situation, but-" He pauses, glancing momentarily at Anastasia. Thankfully, she's lost in thought, still staring out the window with cloudy eyes.

"Have Taylor call me." I growl.

"Yes sir." Sawyer complies as he speeds towards I-5. Whoever this mystery fucker is, he's going down. Hard.

* * *

About half an hour later, we're cruising down I-5 and Ana and I are locked in an uneasy conversation about GEH. Finally, my phone rings and I pick up immediately.

"About time Taylor. What the hell is going on?"

"Sir, Prescott and I have secured the area and all the Kavanaghs and Greys are safe. They're on their way to Bellevue with Ryan in Miss Kavanagh's Mercedes."

"They're safe." I mouth to Ana. She sighs and breaks out into a nervous smile, the tension leaving her body.

"There's still a problem Mister Grey."

"Well?" I hiss in resignation.

"The gunshots were a distraction sir. The moment the shots were fired, Prescott and I dove towards the apartment building, firing back. Ryan and Reynolds fortified the Kavanaghs and Greys, but the car sped away. It was all a ploy to isolate the target."

The blood drains from my face and though I know the answer, I ask anyway with an impending sense of doom. "And who is the target, Taylor?"

"You and Miss Steele sir."

"Christian!" Ana's shriek snaps me from the phone call as Sawyer accelerates.

"Hang on Mister Grey, Miss Steele!" Sawyer grits his teeth, frantically racing forward. I turn around, a stream of curses flowing from my mouth. A black Dodge SUV is pushing closer and closer towards us, egging us a bit faster with each passing second. The driver's gender is indistinguishable through my panic.

"Fuck, Sawyer, lose him!"

"Mister Grey? Sir-" Taylor's bass voice drifts through my phone at a tinny pitch.

"Fuck, Taylor, you had better have a solution for this!" I hiss. Ana yelps again as the car jerks forward involuntarily. The SUV has pushed our rear bumper. "Dammit!" I yell, pounding the seat in front of me.

"Just a moment sir!" Sawyer swerves, frenetically weaving through traffic as he switches lanes furiously. We're on a clear path ahead, no traffic and Sawyer does his best to get us to Bellevue as fast as he can. Ana breathes out in a sigh of relief as she realizes we've lost the fucker.

Temporarily.

I watch in horror as the SUV reappears a couple cars behind us, dangerously zipping past surrounding cars to get to us. With no cars ahead of us, I realize that if it catches up with us, there will be no other distractions to slow it down. _Shit._

"Mister Grey, we're almost there sir, if you could just hang on..." Taylor's voice is firm as he dispatches orders to the others. "We've got them in our sights, move in! Ryan, Sawyer, get everyone out of here, _now_! Reynolds, take the Audi and flank the Dodge SUV, limit its movement. Prescott, left, and try to identify the attacker."

My heart is racing as I watch the action behind me. Reynolds moves into position aggressively, flanking the car from the right. Prescott moves in on the left, but the SUV only pushes forward.

Taylor growls in frustration. "Sawyer, on the count of three, Ryan will accelerate to match your pace. You and Ryan speed up until we're out of sight. No matter what happens, just get the Greys, Kavanaghs, and Miss Steele out of here."

"You got it T." Sawyer confirms in somewhat of a composed manner, though beads of sweat dot his forehead.

"One. Two. Three go now!"

Ana gasps and watches with poorly disguised anxiety as Taylor moves into a dangerous position right behind us. There's a horrible metallic screeching sound as the Dodge's front bumper grinds with the back of Taylor's SUV. The Dodge has no choice but to decelerate as it is now flanked on both sides and the front.

Sawyer and Ryan take the opportunity to accelerate furiously, and Ana and I are pushed back vigorously into our seats. The Dodge and the three Audi SUVs fade from sight as Ryan matches our dynamic pace in Katherine's Mercedes.

Elliot whoops from the passenger's seat, giving us a wink as they pass. I flip him the bird to which he sticks out his tongue. _Very mature Lelliot._ I cannot fathom how the fucker can be so silly in a time like this. I watch as a very agitated Mia clings on to both Kavanaghs in the backseat. _How the fuck did this happen?_ I hang up so that Taylor is not distracted by my fury.

Ryan gives Sawyer a nod from the Mercedes as we whip down I-5. _Thank fuck._

The sound of a lengthy exhale interrupts my haze of consternation and liberation.

"Ana, what is it?"

"Christian, I'm so worried for Taylor. He's-"

"Hush baby." I drag her towards me and softly inhale the scent of her hair. _Apples and warmth._ She shudders and relaxes against the front of my suit, gripping it tightly for comfort.

"Mister Grey, it'll be another twenty minutes or so, sir. Would you like me to call your mother and let her know of the situation?" Sawyer's sultry voice interrupts the quiet atmosphere of the car.

"Please." I exhale, gripping Ana closer to me. Sawyer nods and transmits the call through his earpiece. Anastasia adjusts herself so that she is leaning her head on my shoulder for support. Her eyes are closed as her body struggles to relax.

 _I am going to fucking kill whoever is doing this to her._

* * *

"Oh thank the Lord!" Grace throws the door wide open and engulfs Mia in a hug while simultaneously peppering Elliot's face with kisses. I watch as she wraps Katherine in a compressing hug as my father gives Ethan a firm handshake. "Christian, Anastasia!" Her eyes water as she presses herself to Ana, who receives her with nothing but kindness.

"Mother." I wrap my arms stiffly around her waist as she cautiously embraces my back. I push down the rising darkness as we pull apart, reaching for Anastasia. _It's so surprising how much I've come to need her presence._

"Please come in, I'm afraid I've made too much of a scene already." Grace sniffles as Carrick wraps his arms around her waist.

We're lead to the backyard as we don our masks. Anastasia's mask emphasizes her lovely face and I feel a deep pull in the depths of my nether regions as she gazes up at me with wonderstruck eyes. _How the fuck am I supposed to survive the night if she keeps looking at me like that?_

"Christian, this is absolutely breathtaking." She says, sweeping her eyes over the grand white pergola dotted with purple lanterns and ice sculptures of swans. She frowns as she glances at my impassive expression. "Why aren't you as appreciative?"

I allow myself a chuckle, still slightly shaken up from before. "Believe me baby this old place every year? Yeah, it can get kinda boring."

She huffs. "Well I don't think _I_ could ever get tired of 'this old place'. I should tell your mother about what you just said."

I grin at her petty threat. _Oh Anastasia._ "Be my guest. After all-" I lean forward, " _You'll_ pay the price later." I revel in the small gasp that erupts from her delectable body at my husky whisper. "It's getting hot in here, I think I'll go fetch us some drinks." I leave her with a small smirk of triumph, going in search of the champagne.

As I snatch two flutes from a waiter, I'm suddenly cornered by a sharp squeal. _Shit._

"Christian? I just knew it was you! How are you? How's GEH? Wanna dance?"

"Christian, there you are! Oh, hey Lily!" Mia's chirpy tone interrupts the one-sided conversation as I try not to wrinkle my face in disgust. "Sorry Lily, his _girlfriend's_ been asking for him. Come on!" She tugs me along and I relax as we leave a very embarrassed Lily's vicinity. _Thank fuck._

"Thanks." I mumble.

Mia pats my arm reassuringly before releasing me. "Anytime. I know how she can be."

I am about to reunite with Ana when I see that she is conversing animatedly with Ethan Kavanagh. I feel the familiar pool of jealousy in the depths of my stomach that always accompanies the sight of Ana with another man as I approach.

"Champagne, baby?" I don't give her a chance to respond. Instead, I thrust the glass unceremoniously into her hands and lean in for a very wet, very loud kiss. When we pull apart, I can see out of the corner of my eye that the Kavanagh fucker is evidently uncomfortable. _Good. Mine, got it?_

"I'll talk to you later Ana." He departs with a flaming face and I allow myself a celebratory sip of champagne.

"Christian, I know what you were doing!" Ana hisses as she narrows her eyes at me.

I raise a nonchalant eyebrow. "Really? What _was_ I doing?"

"You were- don't act like you don't know. This is _not_ a pissing contest. Besides, he likes Mia. We were talking about her, actually, until you so _rudely_ interrupted us."

"Forgive me for interrupting you two gossiping about my baby sister." I growl.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Someone once told me that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Mister Grey."

I grin despite myself at her playful mood. "Oh really? And who would that be?"

"Someone with an incredibly pompous ego, a jealous personality, and a thick skull to match." She quips, sipping her champagne.

I smack her butt playfully and she squeaks, whipping around to see if anyone had observed our inappropriate banter. "Dammit fifty!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing. Now come on, your mother is calling us over."

She pulls me along enthusiastically towards Carrick and Grace who are greeting guests by the entrance of the pavilion. She comes to a sudden halt, nearly pulling me on top of her. I follow her seething gaze and blanch as a pair of cool hazel eyes assesses our entwined hands. _Shit._

She's here.

* * *

 **:) Review? ~ HA**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Great, just great. It seems fate thinks that life isn't as exciting as it should be for me because on top of mysterious text messages, attacks in Escala, and a high-speed car chase, it decided to dump a very unpleasant Elena Lincoln on me.

 _What has our life become?_ Muses my subconscious, drinking profusely to accommodate her frightened mindset.

"Anastasia! Come, come, please meet Elena Lincoln, my best friend." Grace ushers us over and Christian tightens his grip on my hand. I squeeze back reassuringly and release, stretching my hand out to the Bitch Troll.

"Hello Elena, how are you?"

"I'm the same as ever, Anastasia. And you?"

"I'm well, thank you." I retract my hand and fight the urge to wipe it off on my dress.

 _Wouldn't want to dirty up the silk._

"Well, it seems you two know each other already!" Grace look surprised that Elena and I are already on a first-name basis, but Elena simply gives her an enigmatic smile before turning her attention to Christian.

He instinctively wraps his arm around my waist as she gazes at our relaxed posture impassively. After sweeping her eyes up and down our fitted forms, her painful smile looks more like a grimace. "Christian."

"Elena." He nods at her brusquely. "Mother, please excuse us, but we've promised Elliot and Katherine a drink." He says seriously.

"Of course dear. You two enjoy yourselves!" Grace calls after us as we depart. I can't help but sashay my hips as we retreat from the angular bodice of Elena.

"That was a blatant lie Christian Grey." I admonish in a mockingly serious tone.

He raises a skeptical eyebrow at me. "Please Miss Steele, if you would rather talk to my parents and Elena than drink with your best friend and my brother, then please say the word and I will guide you back."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were annoying?" I scowl.

"No. They were too scared." He grins.

"Then please let me have the honor of telling you that you. Are. Annoying." I tease.

He lets out a low chuckle that speaks to my libido. I involuntarily clench my thighs together as we approach Kate and Elliot. "Oh Miss Steele, I'd like you to drink more champagne. It makes you quite feisty... a turn-on."

"Well Mister Grey if you'd like a drunken mess on your hands at the end of the night, then please top my glass up." I whisper.

He inhales sharply as I press my champagne flute into his hands before rushing over to Kate.

* * *

"Hey Ana! Wow, you look flushed, you okay?"

" _She's_ here." I mumble, ignoring her question.

Kate's brows furrow in confusion and I watch her emerald eyes brighten with understanding. " _No._ Really? Way to ruin the night." She groans.

"That's not the worst part. She's Grace's best friend."

Kate rolls her eyes and we both jolt upwards at the familiar voice of Elliot Grey. "And what are you two lovebirds whispering about? Don't tell me you're about to make out because that is something that I do _not_ want to miss."

"As much as Ana and I would love to spice up this party, neither of us swing that way so you'll have to try your luck somewhere else, Grey." Says Kate in exasperation.

I laugh at Elliot's forlorn and disappointed expression.

I feel him before I see him and still, I have to quell my gasp as his arms wrap around my waist. "Something amusing Miss Steele?"

"Just your brother Mister Grey." I placate his curiosity and he smiles into the crook of my neck.

"Katherine." He nods at her and she narrows her eyes dangerously. _Uh oh._ Here it comes...

"It's Kate." She says softly, almost too softly. I gape at her. _Katherine Kavanagh, letting Christian Grey call her Kate? Someone call 911, I think I've died!_ "Thanks for saving our asses back there by the way. Any news from Taylor?" She asks, to the point as usual.

"None as of yet. I'm sure he's fine though."

"I hope they've caught the fucker." She growls. Elliot places an arm around her slim shoulders, trying to pacify her rising temper.

"Easy there tiger, save it for the bedroom."

"You're one to talk. I saw you all riled up while I was talking to Cooper Helfet."

"Cooper Helfet? No way! He's here?" Mia gasps as she swings by with Ethan on her arm.

"Yeah! I was talking to him earlier before Mister Mogul here dragged me away." Pouts Kate. I giggle as she and Mia continue to fangirl over the Seattle Seahawks' tight end.

"Well, I actually came over here to tell you that Grams and Gramps are here and they wanna see all of us." Mia says through a space in the chatter.

"Awesome." Mumbles Christian in my ear as he steers us over towards the large table reserved for the Greys and their dates.

"Christian! I'm sure they're wonderful." I reprimand sternly.

He scoffs and as we approach, I'm engulfed in a tight hug by a petite yet energetic frame. "Oh, just look at her! Did you look at her Grace? Oh, he's finally found one, and so beautiful too." Mrs. Trevelyan fawns over me, spinning me to and fro as she examines me kindly. I stifle my laughter as Grace rushes over, rebuking her mother.

"Hello m'dear. I hope the ol' wife didn't scare you off." An elderly, yet charming man shakes my hand firmly and I can only assume it's Mr. Trevelyan.

"Not at all sir." I smile warmly.

He waves his hand at me. "None of that 'ma'am' and 'sir' nonsense. We're all family here, call me Grandpa or Gramps."

I smile and Christian quickly guides me over to our seats. "I told you they'd be wonderful." I grin up at him and he merely snorts in response.

* * *

We are all seated together and I watch with pride as Carrick approaches the podium to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending the annual Coping Together gala. Our family hopes that everyone here can come together to support this amazing cause that we hold close to our hearts. Thank you, and please enjoy the evening."

He departs to tumultuous applause and I clap along, curious as to how this cause is so near to their hearts. _Could it be... no. It couldn't be Christian. Could it?_

"Everything alright?" Christian's soft voice jerks me from my depressing thoughts and I nod quickly, giving him the reassurance he needs. When Carrick gets back to the table, dinner is served, a luscious four-course affair.

* * *

As I leave my dessert half-eaten, Mia approaches me, excitement glinting in her eyes. "C'mon Ana, time for the auction!" I gulp down my fear as I'm dragged away. Kate follows us at a leisurely pace, giving Elliot a salacious wink. I give fifty a small smile before Mia pulls me backstage. She clasps her hands together and beams at the girls surrounding her.

"Okay girls, let's make this year even better than last year!"

There are collective giggles around the room, but I feel a hostile prick at the back of my neck. I turn my head cautiously to find myself being watched by a girl in a red mask. I give her a tentative grin, but she only watches me with barely disguised disapproval.

 _Jeez, what'd I do wrong?_

"How do you expect this year to be better than last year when you let in all the trash Mia?" She says, not taking her eyes off me. I stiffen and Kate audibly growls beside me. A hush falls over the area and everyone is watching Mia, Kate, the girl, and me cautiously.

"Lily, how dare you? Christian doesn't like you, he never has, get over it! If you say something like that again, you'll find your ass outside with the _real_ trash." Mia snarls.

"Ana is ten times the woman you will _ever_ be. Stay the hell away from her, got it?" Kate hisses. Lily's impassive stare is now filled with trepidation as she breaks her gaze. "I said-"

"Kate! It's okay. Come on." I decide to spare Lily of the Kavanagh fury and instead, we turn our attention back to the MC who has now decided to make an appearance.

"Mike?" I gasp in recognition.

"Ana! OH my god, it really _is_ you! You're as gorgeous as I remember!" He wraps me in a warm hug and I giggle.

"How's Seth treating you?"

"Oh, like gold, honey, like gold. Is this the feisty Miss Kavanagh that I've heard so much about?" He wraps his arms around Kate, who merely laughs.

"That's me!"

We exchange some more pleasantries before Michael glances at his watch and curses. "Oh goodness me, we're on in five minutes ladies, please be prepared!"

With that, he bustles out and Mia quickly arranges us in order. Thankfully, I'm last with Kate and another girl called Jada before me, respectively. We babble nervously about who might bid on us before Jada's name is called. _Shit. I'm on soon._

* * *

I find that though I've done this once before, this crowd terrifies me more than the previous one. This setting is much more intimate with only a couple hundred people, all family friends and close employees of Christian. _Oh god, Christian. How will he react if someone else bids on me?_

I release my lip from my teeth as Kate's name is called. _Great, just me now._ "You've got this Kavanagh." I brush a tendril of hair from her forehead and she gives me a wide beam before walking onstage.

I'm trembling. _Relax. It's just an auction. Christian will win, it'll be easy._

Suddenly, a large hand clamps down on my shoulder. I nearly shriek before I hear the familiar voice.

"Miss Steele-"

"Taylor, you're alright! Thank goodness! Please don't _scare_ me like that!" I scold him mildly, relief flooding through my veins at the sight of his familiar and friendly face.

"My apologies Miss Steele. Mister Grey would like to speak with you."

I frown. "But the auction-"

"Taken care of. He has donated money in advance."

I sigh in frustration. I'll have to pay the Greys back later. "Okay. Lead the way."

* * *

I follow him from backstage, through the dimmed marquee, and out into the chilled air. I shiver involuntarily and Taylor leads me towards the main house. He pauses outside of the door and opens it for me.

"You'll find him right inside Miss Steele." I nod my thanks and enter the warm house, sighing as the pleasant heat hits my bare shoulders.

"Christian?" I call hesitantly.

"Here." A weary voice sounds from down the hallway and I follow it to a lavish living room. He's standing, leaning against the fireplace in all his god-like glory.

"Christian, what's going on?"

He looks up at me with tired, yet luminous grey eyes, a small smile plastered on his grim face.

"They caught the culprit."

* * *

 **:o Review?**


	46. Chapter 46

**This chapter was a doozy to write. Phew :o Enjoy! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Oh Christian!" The bubble of apprehension and puzzlement that was building in my chest these past weeks pops and before I know it, I've thrown myself into his waiting arms.

"I know baby, I know." He soothes me as unfamiliar tears of relief prick the corners of my eyes. I hang on to him for dear life, the reprieve of the moment too earth shattering, too great.

"Okay lovebirds, what the _hell_ is going on here?" I reluctantly release Christian as a very exasperated Kate strides in with a frustrated Elliot in tow. Mia and Ethan bring up the rear.

"Yeah, this had better be good. I'm missing an auction full of hot girls for whatever this is." Elliot puffs. Kate elbows him sharply in the side and he frowns.

"They caught the guy." A sniffling voice drifts about the room and it takes me a moment to realize that it's me.

"Oh my gosh! Ana, come here!" Mia squeaks and Kate stretches out her arms, her face a perfect reenactment of Edward Münch's 'The Scream'.

Christian unwillingly releases me from his vice-like grip and I stumble into Kate's arms. The three of us squeal giddily, dancing in circles with happy tears streaming down our faces. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elliot and Ethan smirking at Christian, who merely looks annoyed. Finally, the three of us release each other and Kate immediately trains her sharp gaze on to Christian.

 _Here comes the famous Katherine Kavanagh Inquisition._

"So, who is it?"

Christian meets her gaze head-on at an intensity that makes Kate quail momentarily. _Wow._ _If only I could do that._ "I think that Anastasia should hear about this first. She can then decide what to do with the information." He says in a composed manner.

"Bullshit! All of us have been affected by this, we _all_ deserve to know!" Elliot steps in before Kate can snap back at Christian. I blink in surprise. _Is the culprit someone that bad? Shit._

"Stand down, Elliot. I never said this didn't affect you. All I want is for Ana to hear about this first. You've been waiting to hear about the identity of this fucker for months now. I'm sure you can wait five more minutes." Christian retorts sharply.

Elliot's kind blue eyes glitter dangerously and I can sense an imminent fight. Amazingly, Mia steps in to halt the hostile confrontation.

"Elliot, maybe Christian's right. After all, from what Kate told me, the attacker's first target was Ana. Everything that has happened is centered around her (no offense Ana) and no matter what has happened to all of us, she deserves to know who it is first."

"I agree." Ethan clears his throat and gives Mia a nod of approval. He then gives me a soft smile, which I return. Christian bristles beside me and places his arm possessively around my waist.

"What do you say Ana? Are you okay with hearing this alone first or do you want someone with you?" Kate glares at Christian before giving me a soft glance of concern.

"I'm fine Kate. Besides, I won't be alone." I look up at Christian, squeezing the hand draped around my waist reassuringly. He gives me an indulgent look before turning his hardening gaze back at Kate.

"Fine. We'll be waiting right outside if you need us." Kate smiles at me and Elliot dips his head before leaving the room with Mia and Ethan. Kate lingers behind and narrows her eyes at Christian. "I don't know what the fuck you're playing at Grey, but hurt a hair on her head, and I'll let you have it." She growls.

"Kate!" I scold, flushing beet red.

"I mean it. You're treading on thin ice here Grey." She spits before turning on her heel.

 _Shit. Only Katherine Kavanagh could get away with something like that._

"I shudder to think what'll happen to you if she finds out about the contract." I whisper out of the corner of my mouth.

"She won't." He reassures me, watching her retreating figure cautiously. "Come."

* * *

"Christian, what is it?"

I watch nervously as he paces back and forth across the floor of Carrick's study. It hurts to see him so agitated. _Who the fuck is this guy? Why is Christian so nervous to tell me about him?_

"Anastasia, I need you to promise to stay calm."

I stiffen with anxiety, letting out a uneasy giggle. "Christian, I'm not going to run out of here screaming if that's what you're worried about."

He stops pacing and seizes a chunk of his hair. His eyes close and when they reopen, they are a smoldering molten grey. He finally releases his hair and perches on the edge of his father's desk. "It was Stephen Morton."

 _I don't think I heard him correctly._ "Pardon?"

He sighs and hangs his head. "It was Stephen Morton."

The blood drains from my face and all of my worst fears are confirmed. My skin crawls at the familiar name. _Oh my god. All those perverted and frightening threats were from... him?_

"Ana, baby, say something."

"I- I wouldn't know what to say." I manage to choke out, clutching my throat. _I need to calm down. I need to fight all those bad memories._

"Anastasia, what happened between you and him?"

"He was Husband Number Three." I say quietly, stuffing down the bile rising in my mouth.

"Your mother...?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"I was sixteen. He and mom got married only a month after she and Ray divorced and we moved to Vegas. It was... okay, I guess. The first couple months were normal, I went to a public school, made a couple of friends, we lived in a somewhat trashy neighborhood, but we had a steady life. For the first three months or so, he was very caring and he'd pay attention to both of us, but as time went on... he got worse."

"Anastasia." He seats himself in front of me on the ottoman and grips my hands, silently willing me the strength to continue. "What did he do exactly?"

"It was small at first, I mean he'd come home later and later and mom and I never understood why. We'd stay up waiting for him and when he got back, he'd smell bad, like cigarettes and booze. He would always brush us off whenever we asked where he'd been. Then, he only came home once or twice a week. Our financial situation got worse, and it didn't help that we lived in a tacky neighborhood with gang fights happening a couple blocks down.

"Regardless, Mom and I tried pulling our weight around more. She got a job at the post office and I started working at the local thrift store. Eventually, he just stopped coming home. It had been just a bit over a month since he'd disappeared and when I got home, there were a bunch of men hanging around the front lawn. Mom let me in from the back and it turns out-"

I pause, trying to catch my breath.

"He had a serious problem gambling. All this time, when we thought he was at work, he was at the casino, gambling away all of our savings. It got to the point where he had nothing left, so he gambled the house and- and us; his so-called whores. And he lost."

I feel all of Christian's muscles clench together firmly as his grip on me tightens infinitesimally. "How'd you get out of it?" He asks mellifluously, irrespective of his palpable anger.

"When the thugs saw that the 'whores' were a mother and a daughter, they took pity on us and let us go. They kept the house and Stephen for their personal labor though, and mom filed for a divorce. It somehow went through and mom collected what little savings she had left and sent me back to Ray while she went out to venture the world. We don't talk about this... it was a dark time, but I guess he's back for revenge."

"Was." I raise a questioning eyebrow at Christian's monosyllabic response. He sighs and brings my knuckles to his lips. "He _was_ back for revenge. Not anymore. Not while I'm here."

"Christian, this was nearly seven years ago. Why now? If-if those thugs weren't as benevolent as they were, we could've been-" I sob and he lets me tumble into his arms, sniffling into his shoulder.

"Hush, nothing will happen to you now."

"But it already has! Mia was right, all of this is centered around me. I put all of my friends and your family in danger. How can you bear to be within five feet of me?"

"Anastasia, none of this is your fault, okay? Stephen Morton is a parasite that leeched off of you and your mother for far too long. Who knows what else he has done? I assure you, he won't get away with this, not while I have a say in the matter. Look at me Ana."

I oblige slowly, meeting his passionate grey eyes.

"You're safe, okay?"

I nod, unable to speak. Instead, I lean upwards and plant a chaste kiss on his lips, pouring my gratitude into it. "Thank you." I whisper against his lips before we pull apart.

"Ana, you can't kiss me like that and expect nothing to happen." He moans in his oh-so-sexy way.

I bite my lip to refrain from giggling and grin instead. "Sorry sir." His eyes darken until they're a swirling haze of lust and dominance.

"Jesus, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

I shake my head and give him a cheeky smile. I'm still in shock.

 _Stephen Morton. Stephen Morton. Stephen Morton._ The name is a constant mantra in my head until my subconscious slaps my inner goddess, who is chanting it over and over. They dissolve into a fight and I momentarily relax, slumping against my fifty shades.

"Are you ready to rejoin the party? It'll only be for another hour and a half. I'm sure you don't want to miss the fireworks."

"I'll just need to use the powder room." I breathe, feeling slightly drained. All I want to do now is sample some of the exquisite wine from dinner and write out a check to Carrick and Grace for their ample kindness with the whole event and the outfit.

"Sure. Shall I show you?"

"No thank you. I just need some time alone."

He nods and stands, supporting me until he needs to pull away. "I'll be waiting outside with Taylor. Are you alright with me telling Katherine and the others?"

"Yes." I nod acquiescently, too tired to think of my other options.

He gives me a small kiss before departing and I make my way out to the powder room to freshen myself up.

* * *

I look gaunt and haunted in the mirror and I resolve to fix it right now. I will not let Stephen Morton ruin my night. Taking a deep breath, I snap open my purse, managing to touch up my smokey eye and my lips. I pinch my cheeks to add some color to them and try to smile without looking so broken.

 _Not bad Steele._

"Not bad Anastasia."

 _What the fuck?_

I whip around to find the source of the voice that mirrored my exact thoughts to find a very smug Elena Lincoln leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom.

 _Well fuck me. This night just gets better and better!_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kinda hard to write. Review possibly? I love hearing feedback! :) ~ HA**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"For fuck's sake..." I mumble under my breath.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it was rude to mutter?" She questions, stepping inside while simultaneously shutting the door behind her.

"No, I'm afraid she was too busy working hard to provide us a sufficient home. Unfortunately, _some_ of us don't get everything handed to us on a golden platter." I retort sweetly.

My temper is frayed and I want nothing more than to curl up with Christian, a glass of wine, and make out. Possibly even do the dirty deed.

Elena smiles coldly as she examines her talons. "I deserved that, regardless, I'd just like an easy conversation Anastasia." She looks up at me with mock sympathy and I nearly gag at the display.

I plaster a smile on my face and snap my purse closed. "Perhaps another time Elena." I attempt to stride past her, but her arm reaches out lightning fast. _Shit, her grip is vice-like. What do I do?_

 _Don't panic bitch!_ Screams my inner goddess. My subconscious snorts at the irony.

"That wasn't a request." Her eyes glitter dangerously and I snatch my arm back as she releases me. The smile has melted off my face and I have nothing but an intense burning hatred for the so-called woman before me.

"I'm afraid the last thing I want with you is a conversation Elena."

She lets out a mirthless laugh. "Oh, cut the polite bullshit Anastasia. I don't know what game you're playing here with the Greys, but steer clear of them." Her eyes flash dangerously and now, it's my turn to laugh.

She looks bewildered and I put my game face back on. "If anyone is playing games here, it's _you_ Elena. I don't see the need to explain myself to people who clearly don't know me or don't _want_ to know me. So, with all due respect, _you_ steer clear of the Greys and me, or you'll find out why my name is Anastasia _Steele_."

She sneers. "You think that _you_ can threaten _me_? I am the most powerful businesswoman in Seattle. You had better watch yourself girlie or-"

"Or what? You'll try to dye my hair platinum blonde again? Yeah, good luck with that. Save it for someone who cares. Have a good night, Elena."

I put on my mask and step past her, fed up with her nonsensical bullshit. I finally succeed in evading her attempts to splutter out another weak comeback by slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

I leave the main house to find a very relaxed Christian laughing at something Mia has just said.

I pause, allowing myself to take him in when he isn't worried or stressed. He looks gloriously handsome and his age, a very fitting and attractive look. I stride up to him and he smiles as I clasp my arm around his.

"Hi."

"Hi. You look much better."

"I _feel_ better." I admit. Lashing out at Elena really boosted my ego and somehow, the worries of Stephen Morton have slid out of my mind like water off a duck's back.

"I like better." He whispers in my ear. I shudder as tingles of desperate lust race up and down my spine.

Mia is momentarily distracted as Ethan asks her for a dance. _Perfect._

"Christian, is there somewhere we could go? I've been... _needy_ all day." I whisper, lightly nibbling along his ear. _Fuck consequences. I'm getting it on!_ Slurs my inner goddess, holding a bottle of Bollinger high above her head.

There's a sharp intake of breath and a light growl. "Miss Steele, what kind of monster have I created?"

I giggle. "A monster to suit your own needs _sir._ " I murmur, biting down on my lip.

"Fuck." His harsh epithet turns me on that much more and he tears his hot gaze from mine. "Taylor! I'll be showing Miss Steele the boathouse. Make sure no one interrupts our tour."

I blush at his haphazard warning and Taylor nods at us, struggling to hide his amusement. I give him a brazen wink as a very eager fifty tugs me along towards the impressive boathouse.

* * *

"Christian, I didn't know you had so many trophies!" I gasp as I take in the collection in the charming attic. There are pictures of a younger fifty shades and I trace over his face endearingly.

I feel his sphinxlike smile before he wraps his arms around me, kissing my neck. "All the more to impress you with my dear." He murmurs against my throat.

"Ahh-" I giggle and inhale sharply as he slips the dress from my shoulders.

"Fuck, Ana." His drawn out groan forces me to clench my thighs together as I already feel the familiar pull in the depths of my belly.

He pushes me on to the couch and steps back, slowly undoing his pants so I can see the erection straining against his boxers. I ache to touch it, but his expression halts me - dark, hooded eyes calculating his next move. I feel a telltale blush creep up my body as I realize he's taking in every inch of me, and I'm wearing nothing but lingerie and heels.

 _Take me now!_ My inner goddess is dancing the meringue, panting.

"Anastasia, had I known that you were wearing this underneath, I would've fucked you much sooner." He growls.

"But you haven't fucked me yet sir." I giggle lightly.

His feral rumble is imminently audible as he descends over me, holding my hands above my head before attacking. We are a wet melding mesh of tongues, heated appendages, and flyaway hair. I don't even care that my make up could be smudged up now.

"Christian-"

"Tell me. What do you want Anastasia? Tell me." His breathy wish is my command.

"I want you!" I groan, lifting and grinding my pelvis against his. He growls and with a quick snap, discards my panties and bras on the floor. I'm naked except for my heels and he is still wearing his boxers.

"Take them off." His soft murmur jerks me from my silent observations.

"I can't, my hands-"

"Find another way." He smirks and I know what he means.

With a toothy grin, I bring my legs up and push the heels of my shoes into the waistband of his boxers, lightly scraping against his enticing 'v' for maximum effect. As if on cue, he shudders and I push my legs downwards, taking the boxers with them. My heels remain trapped in his boxers as he sheds them and looms over me.

"Beautiful. You look mighty fine all trussed up Miss Steele."

"Christian!" I cry my complaint and he merely leers devilishly at me.

"Oh, so wet, and ready for me already? I like responsive Anastasia."

"I'm well aware. Sir." I pant and grind my ass into the rough fabric of the couch as his hot breath lingers over my entrance. At some point, he has released my hands.

 _He trusts me enough to release my hands?_

"Don't move them." He answers my unspoken question in that eerie way of his and before I can protest, swoops on to my tender flesh, sucking, nipping, and biting. He teases my clit with his mouth and the sensation is beyond any other.

"Oh my god, ahh-" I squeak and instinctively bring my hands downwards towards his enticing copper locks.

"Anastasia-" He stops and warns me as I moan my disapproval. Reluctantly, I bring my hands back above my head and dig them firmly into the cushion behind my head. I clench my fingernails tightly as his fingers reach up to tease my hardened and tender nipples. It's almost too much and I nearly explode at the impact. The familiar pull is getting stronger, I'm at the edge of the precipice...

"Oh no Miss Steele, not yet. I want you to see how much you frustrate me with your denial." He mumbles against my sweet spot.

"Fuck, please Christian!" I try to stifle my needy whimper.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" There's a sharp sting on my clitoris and I bow off the couch, crying out. _What the fuck was that?_ I look down to see a very pleased fifty shades staring up at me with his pointer finger and thumb poised. _Did he just fucking pinch me? There?_

I flush and groan, grinding against the couch again, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. "Please, fuck me sir!"

There's a sharp huff and I nearly scream in pleasure as he finally enters me. _Fuck, that feels sooo good!_

"Christ Anastasia!" He grunts and slams into me and rescinds, rolling his hips. I nearly convulse at the mystifying sensations - pain, pleasure, and most of all, the overwhelming fullness. He sets off a punishing rhythm and I meet him, thrust for thrust, grinding hard against his long length.

"Fuck!" He pinches my clitoris once more and cries out. More than the kinky pinches or the punishing rhythm, his primal, visceral exclamation sets off the detonation in my nether regions. I come magnificently, screaming an incoherent version of his name. He follows silently with his mouth open and sinks on top of me, his weight pushing me down into the couch. We lie like that for awhile and I revel in his unique scent - mint, fresh laundry, and sweat with a tinge of masculinity. _Fuck me._

 _That's already happened._ Reminds my subconscious snarkily in her satin robe.

I slap her down and attempt to rise. He lets me and flops back down on the couch, arms crossed behind his head as he watches me redress through hooded eyes. _Keep looking at me like that Grey, and you'll have a very horny Steele on your hands again._

I slip on my dress and smooth down my hair. "How do I look?" I ask, spinning around.

"Thoroughly fucked." He smirks.

I frown playfully and press my pointer finger to my lips in mock consideration. "Not the look I was going for."

"No, but it is _exactly_ the look I was going for, and let me say you pull it off better than any other person I've seen."

I pout as I collect my purse. "You've seen other people with this look before?"

He smirks as he pulls on his boxers and pants. "Only Elliot when he stayed over at Escala with one of his many one night flings."

"Oh. Not even your subs?"

His expression darkens and his voice drops. The warm atmosphere of the room plunges down to subzero. _Way to go Steele._ "I've never cared for how my subs looked after sex Anastasia. It was just kinky sex. They were left to take care of themselves afterwards in the 'White Room' as you call it. Now come." He reaches out for me and I take it tentatively, trying to digest this piece of information.

"Then how-"

"Anastasia, please not now. I don't want to ruin this incredibly arousing moment with my past."

I frown, but acquiesce. _Don't worry fifty, I'm bringing this subject back sooner or later._

There's a loud rap at the door. "Mister Grey, sir, the fireworks will be starting shortly. Your sister has requested your presence along with Miss Steele's. She's getting quite... persistent sir."

I smile at Taylor's attempt to make Mia sound tame and stifle my giggles. Christian grins at me, but it melts away as he responds curtly to Taylor.

"Very well. Give us five minutes Taylor."

"Yes sir."

* * *

We exit the boathouse and stroll at a leisurely pace to a spot between the marquee and the boathouse where the large crowd is gathered to watch the display. Before we can take a step further, we are assaulted by the whirlwind that is Mia who whisks us away to a spot closer to the water.

Within a few moments, the show is underway with fantastic sparkling colors dotting the midnight black sky and reflecting into the still water of the bay. The sight is breathtaking and absolutely beautiful. The fireworks explode in a frenzy, keeping in time with the music of the orchestra in the background and I'm taken aback at the multitude of color. Blue, red, orange, gold, silver, green, all explode exceptionally, bathing us in vibrant light.

"Ladies and gentlemen, with your benevolent donations, we've successfully raised a grand total of two million, three hundred, and twenty-four thousand dollars!" The crowd erupts into applause, cheers, and whistles as Michael announces the grand total and Mia squeals at the finale, where a message ' _Thank you from Coping Together_ ' flashes in silver script. I'm somewhat depressed, feeling as if I've contributed next to nothing for the charity.

"Christian, could I talk to Grace about volunteering with Coping Together?"

He stiffens behind me and replies in a monotonous tone. "I'm sure you can, but why?"

I shrug. "I feel as if I've done next to nothing."

"Anastasia-" He's interrupted by Grace who is calling our names distractedly as the crowd disperses around us.

"Christian, Elena is leaving, come say good-bye!" Christian growls and follows Mia, Ethan, Elliot, and Kate, tugging me along. Before we're within Elena's eyesight, I muss my hair up and plant a quick kiss on Christian's cheek. He looks at me questioningly and I merely wink at him.

"Good-bye Auntie E! Thanks again for this morning!" Mia air-kisses her enthusiastically and the Bitch Troll laughs somewhat elegantly.

"You're very welcome dear. Elliot. Katherine." She nods at the pair and they nod back with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

"Anastasia." She merely gives me a sharp look and I can feel the hostile electricity pass between us. Thankfully no one else seems to notice except for Christian, who solidifies beside me as her gaze sweeps over him.

"Oh, Christian, what's that on your cheek?" Thankfully, Grace distracts the group joyfully before she the Bitch can verbally acknowledge my fifty.

"Pardon, mother?"

"It seems to be a lipstick mark." Smirks Kate, giving us a secret wink. Elliot and Ethan struggle to hide their laughter as I flush precociously.

"My apologies Grace." I giggle as I wipe it off his cheek lightly with the handkerchief he gave me from that drunken night. _Jeez, that seems forever ago._

"Oh, you have nothing to be sorry for dear." Grace chuckles and Carrick clears his throat, giving us a wide beam.

Elena looks stormy and absolutely mortified. Her expression morphs painfully and she merely smiles weakly at my fifty. "Good-bye Christian." She throws a quick look at me over her shoulder as she leaves, slightly swishing her hips.

 _That fucking-_

"Marking your territory Miss Steele? That was quite... hot." His whisper interrupts my frustrated tirade as the Grey family continues to say their good-byes.

"If I recall Mister Grey, it was you that taught me that move."

"And I am damn proud." He winks. I nearly convulse.

Again.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :) ~ HA**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

 **Christian's POV**

"Ana, wake up."

"Mmm. G'morning." She opens her sapphire eyes and I blink, momentarily lost as her plump lips part in a wide yawn.

 _Shit. I'm a goner. And it's only 8:30 in the morning!_

"I want to take you to the playroom today." I manage to blurt.

Her gorgeous orbs widen in unmistakable surprise and she blinks at me owlishly. She is no doubt wide awake now and sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"B-but I haven't signed anything yet."

"You can. After breakfast."

Finally, she calms down and gives me a hesitant smile.

"Okay."

* * *

"The moment we enter this room, we will be in scene. When we are in scene, I will only be addressed as 'Sir' or 'Master', understood?"

"Yes. Sir."

I smirk at her easy compliance and she looks at me expectantly, her silk robe tied loosely around her slender waist. Her eyes betray her nonchalance. They are a swirling mass of light panic and expectancy.

"Relax Anastasia. In the playroom, you will be surrendering your tendency to overthink everything. All I ask of you is to follow my each and every command without an inkling of hesitation. If not, I will have to punish you."

"Why? Sir." She adds quickly, unadulterated fear running rampant in her eyes.

 _How do I explain this?_ "Because you must learn to trust me, and the only way to do that is to let go a little Anastasia."

"O-okay." Her voice quavers and she gulps visibly, simultaneously nodding a little.

"Anastasia, all I ask is for your obedience and willingness. I suppose I have both since you've signed the contract just this morning, but I need you to _believe_ in me. Do you trust me, Ana?"

"Yes." Her voice is stronger, confident now and I can see she means it. I give her a soft smile, which she returns.

"Ready?"

She nods and I throw her a grave glance. "Ready, sir." She yields quickly.

I unlock the door and step inside. The lights switch on to a dimmed pitch, just how I like. I breathe in deeply, slitting my eyes as the scent of citrus and wood polish assaults my nose. I breathe in the intermingling scent of the sweet Anastasia as she stands hesitantly by the door.

 _So Grey. You finally got her in here. What now?_

I turn to face her rigidly and she stiffens her posture, her eyes wide and startled, trying to maintain her calm. I regard her through hooded, composed eyes, circling around her so that my front is to her back. Her breathing has intensified and her breath hitches in her throat as I run my hands down her curves until my fingers find the robe's sash.

"I want you unashamed of your body Anastasia. You have a beautiful figure and it brings me great pleasure to observe and play with it."

She flushes a deep red and gulps as I disrobe her. She tentatively steps forward, completely naked, and shudders, visible goosebumps racing up and down her arms as the chill of the dark room hits her flawless frame.

 _Shit, I have to have more control. Patience Grey, patience!_

I try to reign in my incessant need to touch her. We've been here a grand total of three minutes and I already can't keep my hands off of her. This is different - all of my other submissives knew what I expected so I never had to do this with them.

"Anastasia, follow me." I allow the domineering senses looming at the edges of my mind to wash over me. I revel in the feeling of my supple muscles, rippling with power.

I approach her slowly, making sure she can hear my thumping footsteps looming closer. Regardless, she moans as I sweep her mahogany hair into my hands, deftly and efficiently braiding it. "Quiet." I whisper, inhaling her sweet autumnal scent. She chomps down on her lip and it takes all of my self-control not to take her now.

"Release your lip." I command imperiously and she obeys with a slight gasp. She's heaving for breath and the sight brings a smirk to my face. _So responsive Miss Steele._

"Follow me Anastasia."

I grasp her hand tightly, afraid that if I let go, this will all be a dream. She squeezes back reassuringly and follows me somewhat subserviently. I've planned this out down to the finest detail and I can only hope she will enjoy it as much as I will.

"Trust me?" I ask, needing her support.

She nods and I swat her behind quickly, my anger flaring. "We are verbal in here when it comes to questions Miss Steele." I snap.

"Yes sir, I trust you. I apologize." She yelps in a submissive fashion.

"Good. Lay down." I growl, directing her attention to the four-poster.

"In the center, sir?"

"Don't get smart with me Miss Steele."

"I apologize Master." She bows her head and tries to stifle her smile.

I let out a lenient chuckle. Her repartee even in the most arousing of situations is refreshing. "Yes Miss Steele. In the center with your limbs outstretched." I answer after a beat.

Her breath hitches and she complies, awkwardly clambering on to the bed. She lies down, snuggling into the sheets before adjusting herself so that she is spread-eagled.

"What are your safe words Anastasia?" I ask while shackling her arms, then her legs.

She watches my actions carefully before responding in a whisper. "Red and yellow." I give her a glare and she squeaks quickly, her eyes widening with unnerve. "Sir!"

"Good. Lie still." I order. She quells her nerves by grinding her ass deeper into the sheets before allaying.

I stride to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and open the one on top, where I have my instruments made specifically for Anastasia laid out. Ignoring them, I opt for a blood-red blindfold with black lace trim on the edges and saunter back to her.

"I'm going to blindfold you Anastasia." She holds her breath as I slip the blindfold over her gorgeous orbs. The rate of her breathing increases fractionally and I watch her chest rise and fall, mesmerized. Her head turns about, trying to assimilate the sounds she no doubt hears at a much more discernable pitch.

I pad to the stereo and turn it on before slipping the headphones waiting next to it over her ears. She lets out a gasp as the swells of _La Traviata: Prelude_ by Verdi drift through the room.

By experience I know that her senses are in overdrive as she awaits my next move. Unfortunately, she won't find out for awhile. Leaving the room with the door propped open, I take my sweet time trotting to my bedroom downstairs. Gail and Taylor have gone out on the pretense of grabbing brunch with Grey and the other CPOs are spending the day interrogating Morton.

 _Good._

* * *

After shedding my t-shirt and pulling on my favorite ripped jeans, I pad back upstairs, the enveloping folds of the tantalizing melody captivating me as I reenter my haven. I slam the door shut and over the soft music, her needy panting is audible. Slowly, I set down the cup of ice that I've collected from the kitchen on the bed by her foot.

I've assembled my arsenal of pleasurable instruments including a feather, a flogger, a plaited leather crop, and my cup of ice. I will eventually have to use myself, but there is still some time before that. I lick my lips, suddenly anticipatory, gazing at the fine sight before me. Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, shackled to my four poster _willingly._

 _Who would've thought?_

The fact that I am about to reenact the very scene that I've been dreaming about all the months that I've known Anastasia still boggles my mind.

Knowing that she awaits, I take a deep breath and as the composition begins once again, I clutch the feather and run it over the fine profile of her face, outlining the shape of her full, pouty lips and down, down to the valley of her breasts.

"Ahh!" She rises, arching her back at the tickling sensation. I mercilessly continue my assault, teasing her pink nipples, which harden and peak at the foreign perception.

 _Perfect._

I continue the pattern until she seems to become familiar with it. I revel in the squeaks and whimpers that leave her mouth, my own breathing matching her frantic pace. Once she seems to have the pattern down, I watch as her eyebrows furrow in expectation and her body braces itself as the feather runs down towards her breasts once again.

 _Not today Miss Steele._

With a sadistic grin, I clutch the riding crop tightly in my left hand, bringing it down sharply over her left nipple. She cries out a garbled version of my name, her body bucking as I keep the slow rhythm of my torture identical to the one of the melody.

I continue tracing her hips with the feather and simultaneously bring the riding crop over her stomach, whipping it down with a flourish. She stifles her moans and I do it again and again, lower and lower. Each time, she flinches, her toes curling with pleasure. I grow steadily harder, relishing in the control and dominance.

 _Yes the inner Dominant has been released._

Her moans are getting unbearable and I watch as her breathing proliferates to a steady pant.

 _She's close._

I bring the flogger into play, lashing it once over her sex.

"Christian!" My name is a plea, but I ignore it.

 _Oh no Miss Steele. You're not getting away with that._

"What did you just call me Miss Steele?"

"Please sir!" She mumbles, trying to erase her error as the music fades into the background.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, but you must be punished."

"No-"

"Hush." I quell her moan by tickling her abdomen with the many strands of the flogger.

She bites down on her lip, stifling her incoming groans. Her heaving chest warns me that she's close again and I stop right before the flogger can caress her throbbing clit.

"Please Master, I want to come!" She protests.

I kiss my teeth and shake my head, basking in the power I have over her body. With a secret smile I straddle and lean over her writhing body, whispering right next to her ear so that she can hear me clearly. "You will come when I want you to Anastasia. Unfortunately, you have awhile to go."

She groans in protest, bucking her hips, nearly pushing me off of her. Her strength is surprising and I find myself more amused than annoyed. Still, I feign anger as I growl. "Be still Ana, or you will have to endure much more."

She immediately stills and I rise.

 _What to do with you next Miss Steele?_

I frown at the cup of ice that is now mostly chilled water with a couple shards of ice left floating in the clear glass.

 _Hmm..._

Wielding the flogger, I dip the strands into the cup, soaking them lengthily before inquisitively taking in the sight before me.

 _Beautiful._

The music comes to a crescendo and I begin my action. I lash out, crystalline droplets of chilled, icy water splaying all over Anastasia's beautiful body. The chill of the clear liquid cools her pinked skin and I rejoice in the loud gasps and moans emitting from her mouth.

She nearly comes as I trace the sopping wet strands of the flogger over her entrance, but manages to catch herself just in time.

 _Good girl._

The action pleases me so much that I decide to put her out of her misery but not before a little bit more foreplay. I cup the remaining shards of ice in my hand and suck them into my mouth. She lies, panting and waiting as the music repeats again.

Shedding my jeans, I let my erection spring free, nearly convulsing as I watch her grind against the blood red sheets. Quickly, I descend over her, depositing a couple shards in her mouth. She laps them up hungrily, sucking. The action shoots straight to my cock and I now acknowledge that I'm painfully yearning and hard.

 _Fuck, better make this quick for the both of us._

I trace her body with the glacial ice, running my nose in the shard's wake. She bucks her hips, groaning her approval. Finally, I kiss her clitoris and she calls my name, grinding her throbbing sex against my nose. Grinning like a loon, I give it one final lick before thrusting hurriedly into her.

She tries to delay the release she so desperately needs by gritting her teeth. Instead, she hisses and I can't take it anymore; I need to see her. I rip off her blindfold and her headphones simultaneously and there she is. Her beautiful blue orbs train themselves on to me and I can see the lust, the unimaginable need for me, and I can see that she's mirroring my expression.

I set off an even more punishing rhythm, loving the sounds of our bodies' union rising above the music. Each thrust into her is a step closer to heaven. With each plunge, her walls grip me tight and release like a piston and I can take it no longer.

 _How the fuck is she holding off so long?_

"Yessss." Her whisper-moan is barely audible over our consummation and I know what she's doing. She's holding off until she deems it fit to let go.

 _Not today Miss Steele._

"Come for me Anastasia." I purr and tweak her nipples and that's all it takes.

"Christian!" She screams, detonating fantastically, her walls gripping me tighter, sucking until I'm forced to come myself. The friction between us ceases momentarily and we're both lost in a world of pleasure. She convulses against my length, pumping everything I have out of me with each delicious constriction.

* * *

 _Holy fuck._

I'm seeing stars and I nearly collapse on to her shackled body.

 _What. The. Fuck? It's never this intense!_

I resolve to calm my panting and see that she is still riding out her orgasm, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. The sight nearly gets me off again and so I shut my eyes and face the ceiling, mouth open. I can feel her toes curl with pleasure and there's a loud crash.

When I look down, she's watching me, heaving for breath. We've knocked the glass of ice water on to the floor, but I can't bring myself to care. I somehow manage to unshackle her and with limbs like jelly, flop unceremoniously down next to her, the goofiest of smiles plastered all over my dumb face.

 _Calm it Grey!_

I tell myself over and over, but I can't seem to. She giggles as I weakly massage the feeling back into her wrists. I use my toes to do the same for her ankles.

"You did it. You even made Mr. Insatiable satisfied." I say, motioning to my flaccid appendage, the awe in my voice evident. "Not so bad, was it?"

She giggles as I release her limbs, bringing her arms under her head as she turns on her side to face me. "I-I think I'd like to come back in here again. Sir."

There is no doubt about it, I'm officially wearing the dumbest of smiles on my face.

She yawns, her posture suddenly sleepy. I feel that I've recovered enough to dress us both and stumble downstairs with her in my arms to my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

She's asleep by the time I lay her under the covers. Though it's about 4 in the afternoon, I lay beside her and for once, I'm knocked out the moment my head hits the pillows.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed their first 'official' trip to the Red Room! Please review! ~ HA**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

 **Anastasia's POV**

Upon waking up, I sit up too fast and all my muscles clench together in that deliciously post-coital way. I take a moment to recall the reason _why_ I'm sore and flush with pleasure.

The Red Room...

The first place where I got to see the domineering side of Christian - it was a tad frightening and yet... why does the thought of Dominant Christian turn me on so badly? I refrain from pursuing the irrelevant thought as my tender nether regions compress yet again.

 _Speaking of, where is Sleeping Beauty?_

I look around the room but the bathroom door is closed and the crack under the door reveals that it's dark and unoccupied. I study my side table and find a glass of orange juice and a couple Advil. I swallow both down gratefully and sigh, noting that the time is 6:30 PM.

I dress myself slowly in one of Christian's spare t-shirts and a pair of my sweatpants that are lying discarded near the bed. When I open the door, I am assaulted by a bundle of adorable grey fur.

"Hey buddy! Ooh, I missed you too!" I coo and scratch right behind my little bud's ears. He whimpers, lapping at my face enthusiastically. I giggle at the feeling and regret it immediately, my stomach aching from my 'workout'.

"Come on. Where's papa?" I ask. He merely cocks his head at me, but as he trots away, I get a chance to really study him. Little bud has really grown. He's developing nicely and he looks even more beautiful than when I first encountered him.

 _Similar to your fifty shades..._ I swat my inner goddess, blushing at her implications and follow after Grey tentatively.

He pauses outside of the study, laps at my ankle and goes about his way. I'm about to knock when the voices from inside capture my interest.

 _Don't do it Anastasia!_ My subconscious warns me, but I guiltily lean in any way, listening.

* * *

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't see another way. He refuses to cooperate." Taylor's voice is detached and somewhat intimidating, but nothing compared to the frigidity of Christian's opinion.

"I don't give a fuck Taylor! Make him cooperate!"

"Sir, there's no way to make him, unless-"

"No. That's not an option."

There's a loud sigh and I distinguish it as Christian's. I can imagine him now, pacing, running his hands through those delectable copper locks...

 _Who won't cooperate? Stephen?_

"What other ways can you get him to talk, Taylor?"

"Sir, we've had no say in the confessions of Morton. The Feds have been after him for years and now that they've got him, they're trying their best to get their answers, but to no avail."

"Fuck." He sighs again. "Taylor, you understand we can't give him what he wants."

"I don't see any other choice sir. He won't cooperate or even talk otherwise."

"Then force the fucker to! I don't want him anywhere near her!"

"It's an unfortunate situation sir, but the fact remains that he won't utter a word to the police or us until he speaks with Miss Steele."

"I don't-"

"I'll do it!" I have to pause for a moment and ask myself what I've just done.

 _Yeah, you just barged into the conversation that you were eavesdropping on, and basically volunteered to talk to the guy who's made your life a living hell these past months._ Confirms my subconscious from her comfy chair.

"Anastasia, you should be resting." Christian's stern voice doesn't go unnoticed by me, but I turn my attention from his withering stare to Taylor who merely nods at me.

"Are you sure Miss Steele?" He asks, his face as impassive as ever.

"The hell she is! She's not going to do shit while I'm-"

"Christian, I understand that you caught the guy, so _thank you_ , but this is _my_ decision."

"Anastasia, you aren't going to step foot into the same building as that fucker, much less the same _room_ -"

"With all due respect Christian, I've already done both of those things, here at Escala if I can recall!" I snap.

He looks momentarily stunned and then his expression morphs into consternation and finally, fury. "Ana-"

"Taylor, I'll do it. Yes, I'm sure. I have to put this to rest. Stephen Morton does not deserve to spend one more day out of jail. He basically sold my mother and me to a gang of thugs who ended up saving our lives. I owe it to them, my mom, and myself to see him in jail. I will talk to Stephen Morton and end this."

"Very well Miss Steele. I will arrange it for tomorrow morning." He nods at me, giving me one of his rare smiles. As he walks past a dumbfounded Christian to the door, I catch a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Anastasia, you deliberately disobeyed me, and I-"

"Christian, please. You heard me, can't you see that I need this closure?"

He sighs and slumps in defeat. "You're not going to be alone with him. I'm going with you."

"I-" I begin to protest but think better of it.

 _I'll talk to him when he's more amenable._

"Can we eat? I'm starving." The statement seems to distract him momentarily as he blinks in happiness.

"Of course."

* * *

After a quick dinner of Gail's chicken caesar salad and some French bread and butter, I somehow convince Christian to invite Elliot, Kate, and Seth over to talk about the entire ordeal.

"I don't know why I agreed to this, especially after all the things we've done today." He grumbles to himself.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I would think that your grumpiness would diminish after all that kinky fuckery Mister Grey."

He laughs, pure and joyous, and I grin. The moment is so rare that I can't help it. _Holy cow, I need to make him laugh more!_

"'Kinky fuckery'? You really have a way with words Miss Steele. Your smart mouth never ceases to amaze me."

"Now where have I heard that before?" I pout, pretending to think about it.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of where you've heard it before." He narrows his eyes at me and lunges, but I dodge quickly leaping up from the couch.

"Nuh uh uh! You'll have to catch me first sir." I wink and dash for the dining room. He quickly blocks my exit and I dodge to the right as he attempts to scoop me up.

"Fuck!" He grunts as I giggle, racing towards the kitchen. "Get back here Ana or it'll be worse for you when I catch you!"

"Is that a threat Mister Grey?" I gasp and wiggle my ass enticingly.

"That's it!" He whistles and narrows his eyes at me. I watch questioningly as Grey appears out of nowhere. "Grey! Fetch!" He points at me and my mouth opens in a perfect 'o' as the pup races towards me with enthusiasm twinkling in his striking blue eyes.

"No! Grey, down, down!" I shriek with laughter as he pulls on my pants playfully, finally succeeding in making me tumble to the floor in a scramble of limbs and giggles. He growls and laps at my face, sniffing in my ears and face. "Eek! Down, down!" I'm gasping for air at the tickling sensation.

"Grey. Down." Fifty's firm voice drifts into my vicinity and Grey immediately ceases all action, sitting obediently by my head.

I look up into the eyes of a very heated Christian Grey. _Shit._

"Traitor." I mutter to the pup. Christian offers me his hand and I take it, suddenly flushed and embarrassed. As he pulls me to my feet, I'm tugged suddenly into his arms and we're face to face.

I'm panting and sweaty and gross and he looks as glorious and tousled as ever.

 _Round two?_ Begs my inner goddess.

"I should spank you for that." He whispers threateningly. My breath hitches unwillingly and I bite my lip, watching as his eyes darken swiftly. "Anastasia..." He warns.

"Spank me sir." I whisper back huskily. I bite back a smile at his unadulterated gasp.

Suddenly, there's a loud 'ding' and Grey starts barking, racing towards the elevator.

He captures my chin between his thumb and forefinger, leaning down to give me a chaste kiss that leaves me breathless. "Saved by the bell Miss Steele." He whispers.

"Raincheck?"

"Hey! Lovebirds! Break it up, what's goin' on?" Elliot strides in, flanked by Seth who's carrying a squirming Grey and Kate, who immediately rushes over to give me a hug, pulling me from a very pissed fifty's embrace.

"Are you hurt?" She whispers conspiratorially.

"No!" I hiss back.

We part and she examines me thoroughly. "I believe you. Just remember, me and Seth are always here for you, 'kay?"

I nod.

"Katie girl, c'mon, Chris has got quite the story here." Elliot munches on an apple and leads Kate to the Great Room with her on one arm and a very reluctant Christian on the other.

Seth sets Grey down and gives me a shy smile, his arms outstretched. "Hey 'Stasia."

"Seth!" I wrap my arms around him and he spins me around.

 _I've missed him so much!_ The thought comes unbidden into my head and he sets me down, chuckling.

"Seems I've been missed a lot."

"Ha, you have no idea. Come on, Christian'll get jealous."

He rolls his eyes, but follows me obediently to the Great Room where Christian gives him a curt nod.

* * *

I settle between Seth and Christian while Kate and Elliot sit on the loveseat facing the three of us. Grey chews on his rubber ball contentedly, oblivious to the darkening atmosphere in the room.

Kate proceeds to explain to Seth all that he's missed and he nods occasionally, taking it all in.

"Wow." That's all he can say at the end.

"There's been a recent development to the case, however, something you should all know." I hold my breath, waiting for Christian to announce my decision. "Morton refuses to talk unless Anastasia speaks to him personally, and so... she's agreed to do it."

"What?"

"The fuck?"

"Hell no!"

Elliot, Seth, and Kate call simultaneously. I blush crimson, mortified at their reactions.

"My reaction exactly." Mutters fifty.

"You guys have to understand that _I_ want to be the one to put this to rest. He's done so much to my family in such little time and mom and I deserve justice. I hope you all can understand that." I attempt to explain myself and my subconscious gives me a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

Kate frowns while Elliot nods. Seth merely look thoughtful, but finally seems to acquiesce, wrapping his arm around me in a side hug.

"I get it 'Stasia. You've helped me through so much, it's only fair that I do the same for you. I support you, but I want to be there with you when you do it."

"Yeah. If anyone deserves to do this, it's you. I'm with you too." Elliot gives me a nod and a cheeky wink and I smile shyly at his support.

We all turn our heads to Kate and she sighs, giving me a meaningful beam.

"Yeah. Ana, you're my best friend, practically my sister. I'm in."

"Good. Because we're doing this tomorrow."

* * *

 **:o What do you think will happen with the confrontation? Review with your opinions, I really love reading all of them! ~ HA**


	50. Chapter 50

**GUYS WE DID IT! FIFTY SUCCESSFUL CHAPTERS! **

**Thank you so much for your continued support and reviews, you all mean the world to me! You've stuck with me through thick and thin and I really appreciate the time and effort you put into helping me out with my story with your consistent feedback. Thanks again guys, and here's to (hopefully) fifty more successful chapters! Happy Holidays! :) ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"You're sure about this Ana?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

" _Yes_."

"100%?"

"Seth!" I admonish, checking myself out in the mirror again.

"Fine, fine, sorry!" He puts his hands up in surrender as I mutter once again, disappointed in my outfit.

We're currently at my apartment with Christian and Elliot waiting outside for us while Kate and Seth get ready with me. Well, technically, they're both already ready so they're just helping me. And by helping I mean bugging the hell out of me, making sure that I actually want to go through with this.

"Grey isn't forcing you to do this is he?" Kate asks, her emerald eyes narrowed.

"No!" Seth and I simultaneously yell.

Kate and I give him a glare and he shrugs. "What? He wouldn't do that. Even with all his hotness, he's fair." He shakes the snow globe that Ray got me at Disney Land when I was younger. Pulling on a grey blouse, I smack his hand and place it back carefully on the shelf. Seth merely finds a book to stick his nose into while Kate musses my hair up and adds a bit of eyeliner to my pale face.

"Okay. We're good. Let's go!"

* * *

I lock up the apartment and head towards the Audi SUV. Taylor opens the door for me and I give Kate and Seth a smile. They're both coming with Elliot in Kate's Mercedes.

I clamber in and smooth down my grey pencil skirt. When I look up, Christian is eyeing me disapprovingly.

"What?" I frown.

"Did you get dressed with Seth in the room with you?" He narrows his eyes and I sigh, resisting the temptation to roll my eyes.

"Yes."

"Anastasia-"

"Christian, he's _gay_!"

"Regardless, you're _mine!_ Got it?"

 _Oh my. He looks hurt._ I take in his expression and melt. He looks like a pitiful, vulnerable child who has just found out that his parents are getting divorced.

I sigh acquiescently, unbuckle my seatbelt and climb into his lap. He ignores me at first, but I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, deeply and sweetly. He responds possessively, igniting the passion running rampant through my veins.

"I'm sorry." I whisper against his lips when we pull apart.

"You'd better be. That just earned you another spanking Miss Steele."

I gasp and slide off his lap, back into my own seat. "Why?" I squeak, surprising myself at the octave of my voice.

"Because you physically undressed and redressed yourself in front of another man and then attempted to redirect my anger by distracting me."

"It was a good distraction though." I counter, buckling myself in.

He pretends to consider the retort. "Fair point well made. I'll add another spank to the list."

"Christian! That's unfair!" I whine petulantly.

"There goes another one."

"Ugh!" I throw my hands up in mock exasperation and resolve to look out the window instead, trying to hide my smile. When I look at him, he's full out grinning at me - the megawatt Christian Grey beam that's reserved for panty-dropping purposes. Let me tell you, it does its job very well.

"Damn you fifty." I mutter to myself.

He laughs and this time, I can't hide my smile.

* * *

When we pull up outside of the station I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself.

"Hey." Christian grabs my hand and brings it to his lips. "It'll be okay. We can still leave if you want to."

"No. I-I have to do this."

He nods and slides out of the car, coming around to my side to open the door. When I slide out, he supports me as Kate, Seth, and Elliot join us.

"Ready?" Seth's concerned face seems to piss Christian off even more so I answer rapidly to avoid another confrontation.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

"Morton, we've got Anastasia Steele here to see you." Officer Morrison gives me a nod as I pass by her into the room.

 _There he is._

He looks worse than I remember. _Good._

Christian trails behind me and Taylor brings up the rear as Stephen looks up. Greasy blonde hair, haunted green eyes, and gaunt frame; yep, those thugs did a number on him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the cat dragged in!" His wheezy laugh hasn't changed, and though there was a time that I found it charming, it disgusts me beyond belief now. I take a reluctant seat on the wooden chairs provided for us and Christian sits next to me, gripping my hand for comfort while glowering at him. I get a thrill of satisfaction as I see him quail momentarily under Christian's infamous stare. Taylor merely stands watch in the corner with Officer Morrison in the other corner.

"Cut the shit Morton, you wanted to see her, she's here. Now talk!" Christian all but growls and I square my shoulders.

"Easy boy, as I recall, I asked for Anastasia Steele, not her playboy boyfriend." He sneers.

"That's enough Stephen. What do you want?" I interrupt his merciless tirade before Christian snaps under the pressure.

"Not so fast Ana. I ain't talkin' with all these extras in here."

"Tough luck. It's either you talk in these conditions or you don't talk at all." Christian snarls.

"As I recall sonny, _I'm_ the one with the information here. So Anastasia, what'll it be? Get rid of your hotshot boyfriend or get rid of your chance to hear the truth?"

I glance at Christian and squeeze his hand reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I have Officer Morrison in here with me and Taylor-"

"Uh uh uh, not so fast girlie. Jason goes too."

I stiffen immediately. _How does he know..._ _?_

Stephen lets out a deranged giggle. "Yep, I know him. How're you doin' Jason?" He waves, his handcuffs jingling and Taylor merely gives him the coldest of glares, his posture shifting until it becomes more rigid.

"Oh ho, tough crowd, eh?"

"Christian please. I don't want to waste any more time in here. Please just go." I beg. He gives me a pained look and stands, gesturing to Taylor.

"We'll be right outside. I'm sending Kate in."

"Ooh, you do that sonny! The alluring Miss Kavanagh." Stephen winks at me as Officer Morrison opens the door. Kate walks in, slamming into her seat aggressively.

Stephen cocks an eyebrow at her and merely turns to me.

"Okay. You've got me alone, well... kind of. What the hell do you want?" I ask.

Stephen leans back in his chair and seems to consider his words. "Been awhile Anastasia."

"Oh please spare me the 'been awhile' bullshit, Stephen. _What the hell do you want?_ " I ask, my exasperation getting the better of me.

There's a loud crunch as his fists hit the wooden table. "Don't you dare talk to me like that you bitch! _You_ are the reason that my life has come to this. You and that _whore_ Carla. Didn't take much for me to convince her to marry me. Little bitch fell right into my trap."

"Don't talk about my mother like that you-"

"No, I'll fucking talk about you and your mother any way I want. I've been through _way_ too much to give you respect Anastasia." He leers.

"Then _why the fuck do you want me here?_ " I nearly scream the last part. Kate merely gives him a quivering glare and rubs my back. I appreciate her support, but I don't acknowledge it.

He smiles secretly and rubs his chin in contemplation. "Well, if I'm going to be honest, I just wanted to pay my compliments. What a beautiful _woman_ you've become..." My skin crawls as he looks me up and down and I regret wearing my skirt and blouse. Nevertheless, I thank god that Christian isn't in here. Had he heard this...

"Fuck you Morton. Tell us how the fuck you managed all of this!" Hisses Kate.

 _Thank goodness for Katherine Kavanagh._

"It wasn't hard, really. You girls were quite ignorant with your apartment."

"What do you mean?" She asks through gritted teeth.

He lets out a loud laugh and erupts into a fit of coughs. After recovering, he gives us a simpering smile before responding. "Anastasia here has always been careless about leaving the door unlocked while retrieving the mail."

"Holy fuck." My hand flies to my mouth and I nearly run out of the room at the thought of him in my apartment.

 _But then... little buddy?_

"Grey..." I whisper, recalling that day.

"Ah, buddy of mine breeds Catahoula Curs. Thought I'd leave you a sweet little present before torturing you."

My breakfast from this morning is in my throat, but I force down the rising bile. _This doesn't change how I feel about little buddy. He's done nothing wrong, he was just caught in the middle..._

"You sick motherfucker. What else did you do?" Yells Kate, pounding the table with her fists. There are tears of frustration in the corners of her eyes.

"Easy there Kate. You're quite more _fiery_ than I expected." He smirks.

"You- you locked her in my office and started the fire? That was you?" I stammer incoherently.

"Oh yes. Oh! And I took her phone as well. There was no way she could contact you then! Haha, isn't it just _wonderful_?" He claps his hands together, looking like a child whose parents just agreed to buy him some candy.

"Then the bathroom attack? That was you too?"

"Not done over here, sweetheart. Unfortunately, Jason got in the way, unwittingly of course, but I couldn't finish the job when I was trying to poison Mister Grey's food and-"

"What the fuck? That week when he got sick-"

"All me." He grins, bringing his restrained hands behind his head in a deceptively relaxed manner.

"You are a sick, twisted fuck." Kate whispers my innermost thoughts.

He examines his nails uninterestedly. "Mm, tell me something I don't know."

"But why _now_? After all these years?" I ask quietly, not trusting myself to speak confidently.

"Those thugs, _ugh_ , so hard to get rid of, but I managed it. Their water supply was mysteriously poisoned. Anyways, I had to take over their territory and run the show. I had learned enough in those four years on how to run drug rings. I liquidated the business, took the assets, and ran. Hid for a grand total of three years, too. Ooh hoo, then I saw your pretty l'il face Anastasia."

"Where?" Demands Kate, her green eyes blazing with unbridled fury.

"Oh, out and about with the _elite._ That little fancy shmancy gala of yours with the dance auction, Team Weele, and all of that, mmm. _Beautiful._ Absolutely beautiful."

"You sick fuck." I manage to choke out.

"Insults later m'dear. Anywho, I just knew that I had to have my revenge. At first I considered rape, then kidnap, then murder, but they were all foiled, so meh. Eventually had to settle with arson, which also failed, so I targeted your friends, Miss Kavanagh and Mister Wate. That didn't go as planned either, but I _did_ get one thing established, I wasn't going to win. But hey, that was fine with me. I have people comin' after me anyway, so what better way to get away than to spend the rest of my years in jail?"

"You were on a suicide mission all along?" I whisper. Kate clutches my forearm and we silently support one another.

"Hmm. Nice way to put it. Essentially, yes."

"So you've been after Ana ever since the gala?"

"Yep." He responds, popping the 'p'.

"Officer Morrison? We're done here." I call, not breaking eye contact with him.

He smirks as Kate and I rise. Officer Morrison gives me a supportive pat on the back before opening the door.

"Oh Anastasia?" He trills right before I leave. I pause, not bothering to turn around. "Tell your mother I said hello." He giggles as I shudder and leave the room.

 _Screw you Stephen Morton._

* * *

"Ana!" Christian rushes to my side immediately and I let him hug me. Elliot comforts a furious Kate while Seth glares at Morton through a crack in the door before it shuts. "Hush baby, you're okay."

I feel numb.

"Mister Grey, Miss Steele?"

We look up expectantly as Officer Morrison calls our names. "The conversation was recorded. It is now being taken into consideration, but I _can_ tell you one thing-" She pauses, looking around and leans in quickly to relay her message. "Morton's not going anywhere but jail. It's a straight shot at a remand in custody for him, he's got way too many felonies on his record as more and more evidence rolls in."

"Thank you Officer. I'll make sure that the force receives a generous donation." Christian remarks.

Morrison merely gives us a sympathetic smile. "It's appreciated Mister Grey, but just know that justice is more important to me than money. Good day sir. Miss." She nods at us and departs, and just like that, it's time to go.

"Can you walk Ana?" Christian's husky voice brings me out of my daze and I stand up, a pounding headache reoccupying my head.

"Yes. Can we just go back to Escala? I really want to hold Grey and just sleep."

"Of course." Christian gives Taylor a look and after saying good-bye to Kate, Elliot, and Seth who want to stay at the station a bit longer, we depart.

As Christian and I step out into the cleansing Seattle rain, I breathe a sigh of imminent relief.

 _We did it. He's going to jail. It's over._

It's really over.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks for a successful fifty chapters. I won't be updating until after the New Year, but please review! Love you all. :) ~ HA**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

 **Anastasia's POV**

I grip the phone closer to my ear and bite my lip, trying to quell the impending sense of nerves that I feel.

"Annie... how are you doin' darlin'?" Ray's husky, yet worried voice brings me to the brink of tears and I blink them back. Even his plausible greeting is making me emotional.

 _I miss him so much._

"I-I'm fine, how are _you_?"

There's a heavy silence between us and I hear a loud sigh.

"Your mother called in a tizzy Annie. She told me everything. I just- I just can't believe that you both didn't tell me before. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you both."

I gasp as the dam breaks. Somehow, I manage to hold back the gut wrenching sobs and just let the water-falling tears fill my senses. The tangible sorrow and disappointment in his voice are too overwhelming to bear and I find the intense need to explain myself.

"Oh no Ray, it's not your fault. I wanted to tell you, I did, but I didn't know how. And you know how mom is, she just- she just shut down. She didn't want to talk about it and her leaving it behind, well... it just made _me_ leave it all behind."

There's an audible growl. "Like hell she left it behind! I swear that woman- forget it. I knew somethin' was up with you Annie, I just _knew_ it. And I just went and ignored it. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize. You brightened up my life after all of that mess. I just- I miss you so much Dad." I sniffle again, bringing my hand up to my mouth before anymore pitiful sobs can escape.

 _Get. A. Grip. Steele._ There's a loud grunt and then silence and I know that he's trying to hold it together for me. Raymond Steele is not an emotional man, but when he wants to be...

"Annie, I was thinkin' of coming up there for a couple days to catch up with you. This ol' man isn't the same without you. Whaddya say kiddo?"

"I would love that Dad. Please just come soon."

"Of course. You just make sure that son of a bitch doesn't come anywhere near you, got it?"

I let out a congested laugh at his sudden change of sentiment and he chuckles with me. "I love you Ray."

"I know. See ya soon kiddo."

"Bye." I hang up and slump forwards against the floor-length scenic windows of Christian's palatial bedroom.

"That seems to have went well."

I let out a small squeak as his arms envelop me from behind. "You scared me!"

"Sorry baby." He chuckles tenderly against the top of my head, stirring my hair and tickling it simultaneously.

"How much did you hear?" I sniffle, swiping aimlessly at my eyes.

He sighs and my hair stirs again. I adjust my head so it's leaning back against his broad shoulder as we look out over the peaceful Seattle skyline at dusk. "Enough." He answers after a beat.

Our moment is interrupted by a growl and I watch out of the corner of my eye as Grey tears apart his teddy bear.

"You know that I could have him put down for you with a snap of my finger right?" I shudder as Christian's whisper sends sensual shivers down my spine. My traitorous body is suddenly seized by the horrific thought.

"No. Never. I don't care that Stephen planted him in my apartment. He's harmless, he didn't have a say in what happened."

"Anastasia, he's a puppy; a mindless robot. He couldn't have resisted Morton if he wanted to. He could've killed you if he was trained to."

"But he wasn't trained and he _didn't_ kill me Christian. He's protected me more times than I can think of and _that_ is what counts." I pry myself out of Christian's arms and carefully pick up my little buddy.

"If you say so Anastasia."

"Christian, you said it yourself, he's a _puppy._ Besides, you said Jason checked him over for any bugs right?"

When I look up at him questioningly, he nods slowly and slumps in defeat. He saunters over and strokes the bundle of wriggling fur in my arms. I watch with fascination as the harsh lines of his beautiful face soften. Finally, he relents with a sigh.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just- it's been a long day. Maybe we should just relax."

I nod and set Grey down with one final pat. "Any ideas?"

"Oh, I can think of a few Miss Steele." My insides quiver with need as a salacious smirk overwrites Christian's features.

 _Oh boy._

* * *

"Okay, so popcorn, beers, blankets, and pillows. And two Greys. Everything is in check!" I clap my hands together as Christian raises any eyebrow at my childish enthusiasm. "What?" I pout as he looks up at me.

"Ana... is this all _really_ necessary?"

Okay, so I _might_ have gone a bit overboard. Basically after Christian's little sexual remark, I was incredibly cold so I decided to shower. Obviously, he joined me, and things steamed up _really_ quickly. Afterwards, I put on my comfy clothes while he decided to work and I was bored.

So, naturally, I built a pillow fort.

While Christian worked, I made popcorn, convinced Gail to break out the junk food, and wrestled with Grey. Of course, the moment Christian poked his head around the corner to see what all the giggling and squealing was about, Gail took off while Grey tried to grab Christian's attention.

It backfired and minutes later, Christian inquired what I was doing and as an answer, I managed to yell "Retreat!" And Grey and I withdrew into our fort. Christian was puzzled and amused, but eventually, I convinced him to join us and he obliged. We're now trying to decide what movie to watch.

"Yes. Yes, it's completely necessary." I sink down to my knees and crawl into the fort alongside him. It provides the perfect view of the TV and I lie down comfortably on the nest of pillows with Grey and sigh. Christian watches me curiously, still sitting cross-legged. "Aren't you going to lay down?" I nibble on a handful of popcorn and he arches an eyebrow at me.

I let out a long sigh. "I'm just... trying to distract myself Christian. Today has not been very agreeable for me."

He lies down beside me without a word. "So. What are we watching?"

"I don't know if I'm honest. I just want a diversion." I shrug.

"I could provide you with one Miss Steele."

"Christian Grey! I'm trying to watch TV!" I admonish. Grey wriggles between us, belly up, begging. Christian mumbles under his breath as he rubs the pup. I grab the remote and flip through the channels, eyes widening at the selection.

"What?"

"Why do you have such a gigantic TV if you never watch anything?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I guess it's to keep Mia and Elliot entertained when they come around."

"And add to the intimidating aesthetic." I add quickly.

He looks at me, feigning mock surprise. "You find me intimidating Miss Steele?"

"Well, yes. But then there are times where I think you're just insane."

"Oh _me_ insane? What about the fact that we're both lying in a pillow fort built by a grown woman while watching-" He pauses and grimaces at the screen. "Cartoons?"

I giggle. _Okay. You've got us there._ My subconscious and inner goddess surrender, eyes glued to the screen.

"You make a good point Mr. Grey, but I like to watch simple cartoons. There's just something about the predictability that's so... comforting." I trail off as the colors flash enticingly on the screen.

* * *

" _I don't_ want _to move! I have so many friends and I'm really good at art, mom. You can even ask my teacher!"_

" _Oh, I believe you and I'm sorry, but we have to darling."_

" _Mama, why do you and Ray have to get a div-, dayv-, divy-"_

" _Divorce baby bear. It's called a divorce. As for why, well, things just haven't been the same for a while hon. Now, mama's got to go to work, okay? Be a good girl for Ray."_

" _Okay."_

" _There's my beautiful girl. Good night." Mommy tickles me and I let out a laugh. She kisses me on the forehead once more and tucks me in before shutting the door._

 _It's so dark._

 _I wait until I hear the front door close and walk quietly to the stairs, where I see Ray washing the dishes. The TV is on and I watch him watching TV. He leaps, pumping his fist, yelling as something happens on TV. His shout startles me and I jump, making a loud 'thud' as my foot hits the stair._

" _Annie girl, what are you doing up sweetie?"_

" _I couldn't sleep. It's too dark Ray."_

" _Well, okay. You want to watch some cartoons darlin'?"_

 _I nod and he grabs my hand, leading me gently to the couch. I watch as he flips the channel and we settle down into the sofa. I watch as Jerry the mouse creeps along silently as Tom the cat is distracted._

" _You hungry Annie?"_

 _I nod again. "Can we make brownies Ray?"_

" _Er, I think it's a bit too late for that darlin', but-" He looks around and leans down to whisper in my ear. "I know where your ma hid the candy."_

 _I gasp. We'll be in so much trouble if mom finds out! "It's okay Ray, you can tell me. I won't tell mom, I promise." I whisper back. I put on my big kid face and nod seriously._

" _Pinky promise?" He whispers, but his rumbly voice carries around the room anyway._

" _Yes! Shhh!" I giggle and wrap my pinky around his._

" _Okay, here." I follow Ray, tiptoeing into the kitchen just as Jerry tiptoes around Tom. Suddenly, he freezes. "Wait, do you hear that?" Ray hisses._

 _I pause, listening super duper hard. "Hear what?"_

" _Boo!" Ray jumps around, his hands filled with fistfuls of candy just as Jerry kicks Tom in the butt._

" _Ahhh!" I laugh-scream as Ray chases me back to the couch and we watch cartoons and eat candy and tell each other stories until my eyes shut._

* * *

"I don't know... I never really realized how much of an effect cartoons had on me." Christian's contemplating voice shakes me out of my reverie as the gigantic TV comes back into focus.

Grey is lying down, completely attentive as Roadrunner races across the screen.

"Really? Why not?"

Christian shrugs and stares at me with half a smirk on his face, his eyes swirling with a mix of caution and reminiscence. "I suppose it's because I grew up mentally at a young age."

I nod and break out into a small smile. "You know, when I met both you and Elliot at once, I _was_ a bit confused as to how you both turned out to be polar opposites. And _then_ I realized you had your moments too."

" _Really_ Miss Steele? Don't stop now, you've really got my attention."

I allow myself a triumphant grin as I draw Grey close, watching the screen. "Shh, Mr. Grey, you know you really shouldn't speak during a show. It's considered quite rude."

I squeak as he suddenly drags me to his side, leaning down to trail butterfly kisses from my earlobe to my neck. "Careful there Miss Steele, you're getting quite bossy. And I can cause worse interruptions to your little _show_ than just conversation." He whispers, sending goosebumps racing all over my body.

Pinpricks of energy coat my fingertips as I run them through his hair, pulling his sculpted mouth over mine roughly. He growls, pressing me into the bed of pillows as the blankets covering the fort shelter us from roaming eyes. His hands meander freely over my impassioned body, and I press myself to him, ardently returning fevered kisses, grinding against his hardening pelvis.

Just as his hands reach to cup my breasts, there is a loud and pronounced ding to which Grey barks and we're jerked out of our fantasyland, exchanging disappointed gazes.

"Fuck. Sorry baby." Christian grits his teeth as he buttons his jeans properly and I give him a small smile of reassurance.

"Mr. Grey." Taylor's muffled voice drifts towards us as he shuffles towards the entrance of the fort and lifts the blanket up, locking eyes with us. His expression of puzzlement vanishes at the sight of Christian and me in the makeshift tent. "My apologies for the interruption, I tried to explain that you're busy but she insisted that she come up to see you. I managed to convince her to take the next elevator up."

"What? Taylor, who-"

Christian is interrupted by another loud ding to which Grey growls, his hair standing up.

"Shit. Elena."

* * *

"Christian, _darling_ , I-" Elena pauses at the entrance of the penthouse, taking in the strange sight - a very disheveled Christian half-crawling out of the fort, helping me out without glancing in her direction, and a very placid Taylor collecting the food, blankets, and pillows.

"Elena, forgive me, I wasn't expecting you and I didn't-"

"Clearly." She raises an eyebrow at me and I sneer, Christian's back to me. Her eyes glitter dangerously and Christian, oblivious to the atmosphere of the room, goes up to her and _kisses_ her cheek.

 _What the-_

 _Oh now he's done it. I'm not touching him for a week!_ My subconscious wrinkles her nose as my inner goddess is gaping, dumbfounded that he could commit such an atrocity.

Elena beams gleefully at me and I glare as Christian pulls away from her. "Wine?" He asks, looking between the two of us.

"Please." The troll and I say simultaneously, in warm and frigid tones, respectively.

* * *

"Anastasia, I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but I'd be lying. I thought I warned you about coming near the Greys."

"And I thought I warned _you_ about the same, Elena."

She allows herself a small chuckle as if I were a trick pony that had done something amusing, yet stupid. Frankly, I hate the sound of her laugh. Scratch that, I _loathe_ her.

"Oh, honey, you're naïve if you think that I'm just going to up and run at your petty threats. The Greys and I go _way_ back, before _you, especially_ Christian. He cares too much to let me go. We have a past, hon."

I save the information to digest for later, forcing down my shock, and instead square my shoulders, challenging her implicitly. "Regardless of what you say the Greys think of you Elena, I'm going to make them see who you really are; a selfish, manipulative, dangerous woman."

Her eyes twinkle with unspoken menace and she cocks her head. "You're more perceptive than I thought if you caught all of that about me after a couple of meetings. Perhaps I've underestimated you. Then again, I have yet to consider your riff-raff roots."

I snort at her tone and mediocre comments.

" _I_ might be perceptive, but you certainly aren't, Elena. _Especially_ if you haven't figured out that comments about my status and wealth coming from _you_ don't mean anything to me. As far as you're concerned, you're a self-centered, egotistical, lazy bitch who thinks she's entitled to the world. Well let me tell you something, y-"

"Did I miss anything ladies?"

I stop my quiet tirade and place an innocent smile on my lips as Elena and I lock eyes, hers narrowed and gleaming with malicious intent. "Oh, nothing of consequence dear." She remarks somewhat icily.

We take our glasses of wine from Christian and he flops down gracefully next to me. Still somewhat angry with him for not telling me about him and Elena, I don't acknowledge his presence.

"So, how can I help you Elena?" He asks, taking a sip of his wine.

Elena rolls her eyes, glancing momentarily at our proximity and his comfort around me. "Oh, is it really that unusual of me to check up on a close friend now and then?" She asks with a disgusting pout.

Christian raises a perfect eyebrow at her and remarks, "Yes, forgive my rudeness. We had our biweekly conference yesterday, so I just assumed you wanted to discuss business and-"

"Nonsense Christian, I simply wanted a talk, especially about my upcoming annual dinner. You _will_ come, won't you darling?" She bats her lashes shamelessly and I stare at my wine as if it holds all the answers to the universe before taking a sip.

"Of course." He responds swiftly. I gag on my wine, masking the sound as a cough.

"Ana, are you okay baby?" Christian pats me tenderly on the back and I choke down the need to shy away from his touch and scream. _Don't 'baby' me Christian Grey... you're in serious trouble._

"I'm fine Christian. I just don't think the wine's agreeing with me. Actually," I pause, my body sagging in defeat. _Who am I kidding? He has an entire past that I have no idea about... I can't do this right now._ "I think I'm going to turn in early. This whole day's been... abnormal."

"Ah, the meeting with Morton. How did everything go darling?" Elena looks up at me with mock sympathy and it takes everything in me not to collapse in shock. _How did she know?_

She sips her wine nonchalantly, rigid posture straightening in victory. I'm about to respond when there's an audible growl. Grey shoots out from the office where Taylor had put him when Elena walked in.

"Oh my! What is that- that thing?" Elena's shrieks grow in volume as Grey approaches, barking, lunging, and growling at her feet. She leaps on to the couch, positively in tears as Grey continues to harass her. Christian is trying to calm Grey down, but clearly, it's not working.

 _That's my boy. At least_ one _Grey has some balls._

I finally decide that she's had enough and call at Grey to come to me. He obeys, trotting over happily as if nothing had happened and it takes every fiber of my being not to laugh.

"Good night Elena. Christian." I drop my voice to a colder octave and he seems to notice.

"Ana-"

I ignore him and walk to the bedroom as Grey follows, still as compliant as ever. He watches curiously as I gather my pillows, phone, and charger, and head to the White Room.

* * *

I lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling after brushing my teeth, Grey curled up at my side.

 _How could he just_ agree _like that? What did she mean "we have a past"? Has Elena always had a hold over him?_

 _Of course, you idiot. She and Grace have been friends for eons._

 _But Grace is so... kind. How could she not see Elena for who she really is?_

 _The bitch can act._

 _True, but-_

"Ana! Open up."

There's a pounding at the door and Grey jerks awake, but I keep him firmly pressed to my side, still staring up at the ceiling before calling out, "Go away Christian."

"Ana, she's gone."

"I don't care."

There's a loud sigh. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I let out a mirthless laugh to which Grey pulls his ears back. " _What's wrong_? When were you going to tell me about your past with Elena, Christian?"

Dead silence.

The moments stretch and the silence deepens, twisting itself ominously, precariously into a dark, distorted snake, threatening to engulf me in its cold, scaly depths.

"Ana, let me in so I can explain."

His voice makes me relent and I pad to the door in nothing but a faded t-shirt and underwear and open it up. Christian stands there, leaning against the doorframe, head down, tousled, and glorious in the dim light of the hallway.

I walk back to the bed wordlessly and he follows, shutting the door. Once we're both in bed, Grey curled between us, he speaks.

 _Finally._

"I met Elena when I was very young Ana. She always had a special interest in me, constantly asking my mother about me, recommending boarding schools, and inquiring about my past and vices. Of course, growing up with a pimp for three years changes a person, especially a child. Around the time Elena entered my life officially, I was constantly getting into fights at school and I had no passion, no drive, no... will to succeed or do better for myself."

He pauses and I gulp silently, my heart sinking with each word. He seems to hold Elena on a pedestal and when I look over at him, his eyes are shut and his mouth is set in a grim line, wrinkles marring his perfect face. I realize then that this isn't about me or us. It's about him. His past. His values.

I tentatively stroke his face and his eyes fly open, resting on mine with such pain and remorse that my heart flutters weakly. Finally, he continues, tortured eyes burning into mine.

"My parents wanted me to get my act together. After pulling me out of school for another fight, Carrick finally decided to send me to the 'neighbors'' house to work in the yard. You know, physical labor to take out my excessive energy and keep me in line. I was laying down some stones when Elena walked out of the house with a couple glasses of lemonade. I drank some and didn't like it, so I thought I'd let her know, and well, she slapped me and called me a couple names. Then, she... kissed me."

My mouth sours and I blink uncomprehendingly. My heart drops to my stomach and my ears buzz in disbelief.

"And me, well I got excited. It's not every day that a cougar calls you names, then randomly kisses you." He pauses, eyes shut again, recalling his memories.

"So she took me inside and showed me her playroom... and I was introduced to this incredibly erotic world. Every day after school, I'd go visit her to do 'yard work' and really, I'd be training under her as a submissive, eventually Dominant. My parents were amazed; I stopped ditching classes and failing, and I even managed to stop fighting. I had finally pulled myself together, and to my parents, well, it was heaven. They felt forever indebted to Elena. And I suppose I did too; she supported me when I dropped out of Harvard. Even gave me the $100,000 I needed to start GEH. Now I'm a billionaire and we're business partners. She even set me up with all of my previous submissives."

There's complete reticence as I try to digest this overload of knowledge. _What- why- who?_ I try to swallow the acidic taste in my mouth, and manage to find my voice. After fixing the octave, I question him, still in half-shock. "So, you're still-?"

"No! Oh god, no. I stopped seeing her a _long_ time ago."

"Why?"

"We... wanted different things. Besides, we were two Dominants and that never really goes over well. Also her husband, at the time, Linc, found out."

" _What_?"

"Yeah. He beat her black and blue, but Elena took care of it in court. We even paid him to keep quiet."

"Your parents... they know?"

"No! God, no, I'm not an idiot. They'd... they'd die. And then come back to life to kill Elena. One thing about Grace and Carrick, _especially_ Grace, they're incredibly protective."

I ignore his strange mood, feeling incredulous, and instead try to settle my racing mind and heart. "And this started when you were 15?" I question quietly, still apprehensive.

"Yes." His eyes fly open as he stares at the ceiling after responding. I snort and turn around, my back to him as I process the information slowly. _Oh my god. He was molested as a child. By_ her. _The bitch troll._ "What?" His quiet voice breaks my reverie and I take a deep breath, trying to control my rising anger.

"Nothing. I just didn't think it was possible for me to hate her more, but I guess miracles do occur."

I feel his gaze penetrate my back and he shifts, hand running down my spine, making me shiver. "Why do you hate her so much Anastasia?"

 _What the fuck?_ I turn around, deadpan, staring into his puzzled grey eyes. "She molested a _child_ , Christian, _you_ specifically. Did you know the age of consent in Washington is 16, but the brain doesn't fully develop until 25 years of age?"

"Ana, she _saved_ me from myself. She made me realize my true potential, and all that I have now, I owe to her. Without her, I-I would've been lost. I wouldn't be here."

"Christian, you were a child! You didn't deserve to go through what you did as a baby, and she saw that and she-she took _advantage_ of you! You would've turned around I _know_ you would have. You're a smart man, and your parents would've gotten you help or-or Elliot and Mia would've helped. Now, she's still got a hold on you with her sick, twisted mind games and you're letting her win!"

"Anastasia, she helped me-"

"Bullshit. You still haven't let her go and she knows that. She's using you. You need to stop her Christian."

"She saved me."

"Why can't you see that she abused you?"

"She didn't."

"She did! I'm not stopping until you realize how much you're losing by allowing her to still stay in your life."

"Ana-"

"Christian, think of Mia. What if she did that to Mia at 15? What would you do?"

"That's different."

" _No_ , it's not. Child abuse is child abuse. Stop justifying her actions."

"Ana-"

"No, you-"

"JUST STOP!" His shout stuns me into silence and I lay there with Grey, who yelps and buries into my side. I hear Christian's harsh breathing as he tries to control himself. His low voice breaks the tension and my heart twists in my chest as if someone is squeezing it too hard.

"With all due respect, Anastasia, there are a lot of things you don't know about my life, so maybe you should learn your place in it and stop telling me how to live it."

Heat boils inside of me and I shoot up, Grey quailing as pure rage rolls off of me in waves.

" _With all due respect,_ Grey, you're a numbskull if you can't see the fact that Elena is an unregistered sex offender. For a brilliant man, you're so pig-headed when it comes to your 'so-called' companions. Did you know that your 'lifesaver' Elena stopped me on multiple occasions to tell me to step away from you Greys? Did you know that she threatened to destroy me if I kept seeing you? Oh, and that's just the beginning."

I let out a harsh, grating laugh and pause, taking a deep breath. Relishing the shock on his face, I continue my irrevocable flow. "As for telling you how to live, I signed a fucking _contract_ , in which I had to argue about dietary and lifestyle restrictions with you, so don't you _dare_ give me that attitude Grey."

I get up, pull on my discarded jeans from the floor and grab my purse and phone, heading downstairs.

"Wait, Ana, where are you going?" My chest palpitates as I hear the panic in his voice, but my mind is too full, too irritated to care.

"Home." I say simply as I press the button for the elevator

"You _are_ home. Besides, you can't just _leave_. It's nearly midnight."

I let out another laugh, sounding less and less like myself. "Watch me Grey."

"Anastasia, please. You're being unreasonable. Come back to bed." He reaches for me and I step away from his outstretched hand. He looks as if I've just slapped him, and I might as well have. The rage that I feel cannot be put into words, but I force myself to stop and compose myself.

 _He's right. You're being difficult._ "Look Christian, my father's visiting me in a couple of days and I need to go home to tell Kate and prepare."

"You can go in the morning." His stance straightens and I know I'm facing Dominant and unhappy Christian.

"No. I'm leaving now."

"Anastasia. Come. To. Bed."

"No."

"Anastasia, you're really trying my patience." He pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closed and looks of pure fury and control battling across his face.

"Yeah? Right back at you big guy. _Don't tell me how to live my life._ " I repeat, rehashing our heated 'discussion'.

"Fuck. Miss Steele, you're quite _pig-headed_." He smirks, matching my strategy.

 _Touché._ "Damn it Grey, don't make me laugh when I'm angry with you."

He smiles and raises his eyes to the ceiling then looks back at me somewhat bashfully.

"Anastasia, please don't be angry with me. I'm... not used to this kind of relationship. To be honest, if you were completely submissive, you'd be thoroughly whipped, fucked, and lying on the floor of my Red Room for everything you've done tonight."

I raise my eyebrow, my body quivering at the thought of fucking. _Then again, the whipping doesn't sound too appeasing._ "Well I'm not completely submissive Mr. Grey. And I'm homesick, and I miss my best friend and my father. So I'm going home at 12:08 in the morning. Today has not been my day."

"Evidently."

He smiles sympathetically at me and the elevator arrives with a ding. Grey barks from upstairs and I get in quickly. Before the doors close, we lock eyes, and for a split second, I swear I see the most heart breaking longing in his eyes.

* * *

I drive home in a mindless haze and when I enter the apartment, I see Elliot's shoes by the door. Smiling, and knowing that Kate must be thoroughly tired, I head to my room and lie in bed after stripping.

* * *

Only when my head hits the pillows does everything hit me at once.

Stephen, Mom, Ray, Grey, Elena, _Christian_. And the floodgates open.

Heart splitting, gut wrenching, pain stricken sobs for my modest fifty.

For the poor 3 year old who lost hope and a mother, nearly from birth,

for the angry 15 year old without love or faith in himself,

and for the 27 year old, haunted, and oblivious to the monster he calls a hero.

* * *

 **Another update coming soon. Thoughts on the chapter and my return? ~HA**


	52. Chapter 52

**Well I absolutely suck =P My apologies for the unspoken hiatus, but I'm going to update for two more chapters (I owe you guys three for one per month). Additionally, there are some character 'issues' that I want to address at the end, so please stay tuned! Thank you for your never-ending patience my beauties, Happy Holidays! ~ HA**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Ana? Psst, Ana!"

I wake up to the feeling of absolute suffocation as Kate squeezes the living daylights out of me.

"Kate-can't-breathe!" I manage to gasp out and she lets go, flopping down under the sheets with me in all her tousled glory. I lean over to turn on my lamp and lie down with a slight sigh. She sits up, brow furrowed, pulling my head into her lap while stroking my hair.

"Hey, wanna talk about it Steele?" She asks kindly, discreetly addressing my dried tears.

I smile reassuringly, trying to mask my obvious feelings. "It's nothing Kate. Christian and I just got into another fight. Isn't Elliot here?" I drop my voice down to a whisper with the question.

"No, he left about 10 minutes ago. And even if he was, I know he wouldn't mind us hanging out. He _did_ occupy me for the entire day."

"Yeah, you two have a strange sleeping schedule." I remark, addressing his strangely timed exits and entrances into our apartment.

"Well, it'd be easier if we _actually_ slept."

"Kate!" I scoff in good-natured humor and slap her forearm. She bursts out laughing and I follow suit.

"Seriously though Ana. When was the last time we had a heart-to-heart? You can tell me anything. Sisters, remember?" She continues fiddling with my hair and with the muted light from my lamp she looks warm and motherly.

"I know Kavanagh. I just- I want to figure things out for myself you know?"

She half-smiles wistfully and nods, "Sure. Just- Ana, I know that I've told you at least a thousand times to be careful with him, but I hope you know that I've meant it every single time. As much as I trust the Grey family and Elliot, and even Christian himself, to an extent, there's some stuff I feel like he's hiding. Sure, he may be handsome, and he may trust you, but that doesn't mean that he's completely innocent."

"And we all are?" I ask, my protective instincts immediately kicking in.

"Not my point Steele. I just don't want to see you hurt. So please promise me that I'll be the first to know if something happens."

"Of course Kate."

"Good. Okay, let's not speak about boys anymore. It's a pretty heavy topic for about 2 in the morning."

I laugh lightly. "Yeah. I miss our late night chats."

"Mhm, tell me about it. You haven't even stayed the night here for awhile you know."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize. I mean, he's your boyfriend and I'm not Carla. But I still worry."

"I can tell, so thank you." I give her a small smile which she reciprocates. "Speaking of parental obligations, Ray's coming to stay soon."

"Yeah, he called this morning, told me that he spoke to you. He said that he'd be driving up the day after tomorrow. I tried cleaning up the apartment as much as I could today before I got -er- distracted."

She smiles sheepishly and I hold back a boisterous laugh.

 _Elliot Grey. What is your secret?_ _I think we all could use a bit more of bashful Kate, just so we know that she's human._

"Well I got the kitchen, my room, and the bathrooms Steele. So you'd better get the living room, your room, and the spare, yeah?"

"Ugh _fine_." I mock roll my eyes and Kate laughs, coddling my head. I'm instantly reminded of my mother and bite back a perpetual sigh, my thoughts wandering to Christian, the Bitch Troll, and the Greys.

 _Speaking of..._

"Hey, wanna go see Grace tomorrow?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I know you participated in the charity dance for the Coping Together gala, but I didn't really do anything. I was thinking I could pick up some little trinkets and take some desserts I made and make little care packages at the Greys'. Maybe I could ask Grace to deliver them to the people in the program."

Kate breaks out into a beam. "Sure. Could be fun." Her eyes begin to narrow in suspicion. "Hang on, does Grey know you're doing this? Knowing him, he'd probably throw a fit if you chipped a nail during 'manual labor'."

 _Shit_.

"Er-no?" The answer comes out more like a question and Kate huffs.

"Ana, are you _trying_ to get us both murdered? I've seen Christian's temper, okay? Yes, it rivals mine so excuse me if I seem... concerned."

 _Frightened._

The unspoken word passes between the two of us and I sigh, slapping my hand against my face.

"Yeah, I have been the Queen of Bad Decisions lately. Maybe we could stay and help Grace cook dinner? Make it into a family thing?"

Kate absentmindedly nods. "So, let me get this straight. You basically want to go over to your boyfriend's' parents' house, help his mom with her charity, _and_ help cook dinner, and I'm supposed to 'tag along' _and_ we're supposed to do all of this _without_ Christian's knowledge?"

I nod innocently.

"Ana, this just has bad news written all over it if you don't tell Christian."

"Hey! What happened to no boy talk?"

"Well obviously you kinda eliminated that rule the moment you started talking about the Greys."

"Did not!"

"Did too! Ana, look, your whole relationship with Christian is going to be a bust unless you communicate. And if you're going to his childhood home to hang out with his mom, I think that he deserves to know."

"Okay, except for the fact that we're in the middle of a fight."

"Well, I don't want to get on Christian's bad side for no reason. If you're in a fight, then you need to apologize sooner or later."

"Kate-"

"Okay, fine. You win. But you said it yourself, 'Queen of Bad Decisions'. And, if he just happens to call Elliot, or me you _cannot_ ask us to hide what we're doing. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

 **The Next Day**

"Hello Christian."

"John." I shake his hand tightly as he and I take a seat. Immediately, my mind starts wandering and he notices.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind today Christian. Would you like to share?"

 _Shit._

"Where do I begin?"

"Why not at the beginning?" He suggests with a lazy smile.

 _Smart-ass._

* * *

I fill him in on the past month or so, as briefly as I can. He listens with unbridled attention, and jots down an abundance of notes, especially when I speak about Morton and Ana's constant endangerment.

"The fact that she didn't tell you about this, and that you had to find out from an outside source... how did that violate your trust? Not significantly, I hope?"

"I still trust her. That's a given. I understand why she went about things the way she did, but quite honestly, it was stupid. I could've offered her protection had she come to me sooner. Sometimes, her independence just irritates the crap out of me."

"Well, as I understand it, she doesn't necessarily love the violation of privacy that involves being protected by your security detail. And can you blame her for it?"

"Well, yes, if that determination to avoid my help nearly got her killed!"

"Okay, that's a valid point, but maybe we should look into why this happened so that we can eliminate its potential recurrence. Perhaps she was trying to imply that your 'help' often turns into you trying to control the situation rather than help it."

I scoff. "Hardly. If I were in control, none of this would've happened."

"Precisely! Then we wouldn't be having this conversation or addressing these issues that Ana has with you asserting authority. We've been over this Christian. She is a person too; one that craves independence in her life, especially since she's fresh out of college and in a new city. You need to be empathetic about that."

"So you're asking me to give up all the control?"

"Not all at once, no. You need to remind yourself that this is unlike any of your other relationships in which you dictate a submissive's lifestyle. This is Anastasia, your _girlfriend_ ," He breaks out into a smile and clears his throat, "Sorry, ahem. Anywho, it's a relationship built on foundations of trust, respect, and most importantly, balance."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"It's not what _I_ want you to do Christian. It's what _you_ need to do in order to establish and maintain a healthy relationship. When you accept that you both deserve to be happy, then it'll work. So do you?"

"She deserves happiness."

"Yes, and so do you."

I keep my mouth shut and he stares me down.

"You _do_ Christian. Don't let your past get in the way of what you have now. Find ways to restore that balance. It can be as simple as letting _her_ choose the restaurant and occasionally pay the bill, or letting her go out with old friends, or even _volunteering_ to go with her, sans security."

I don't like the sound of any of this, and it must show because Flynn smiles.

"Thoughts?"

"Alright, fine. I'll try it out. But _only_ for Anastasia."

"Good. You'll soon learn the power of compromise." I raise an eyebrow. " _In regards to relationships_." He adds quickly with a smile. "We seem to have about 25 minutes left together Christian. I know it's been a heavy session, but is there anything else you'd like to address?"

"Yes, actually. Elena came by last night and Anastasia was there too."

"Ah, yes. That must have been... interesting."

I snort. "To say the least."

"What happened?"

"Well, I told her. About my past with Elena."

"Oh?" Flynn pauses, continues writing, and looks up at me, slightly disheveled as he pushes his glasses so that they rest on top of his head. "You did? And what was her reaction?"

"I- she, um, didn't take it too well. We had a shouting match and I told her to learn her place in my life, and stop telling me how to live it."

John raises his eyebrows. "You do realize that you made her sign a contract?"

"Yes. She did too, and she brought it up."

We both chuckle and John sighs. "Clever girl. I'd like to meet her soon. Perhaps talk this out with her."

"I'm sure she'd like to pick your brain about me, too." I laugh, and a dark, foreboding cloud settles on my mind. "But that'd be difficult since her father is coming to visit in the next couple of days."

John's eyebrows raise again and he clasps his hands in his lap. "Wow, 'meet the parents' is coming up soon then. Are you ready?"

"Truthfully? No. But I doubt it's happening."

"Well why not? I'd think you two were far enough along in your relationship. Besides, she's met yours."

"The fight that we had ended in her leaving, John. Now, she's back in her apartment, and it's driving me crazy! I don't know where we're at right now, and she just, refuses to take my phone calls, or answer my texts and when I tried getting her through her roommate-"

"Perhaps she needs space. If you've indeed told her about you and Elena, _and_ you had a fight, that's a lot to process in a night, wouldn't you think?"

"Well, yes, but John, I need to see her. The nightmares are back and she's the only thing that-" I pause, for the first time in awhile, petrified to complete the sentence.

"Stops them?" I glare at the smug bastard and he's smiling knowingly, hands clasped under his chin. "It's scary, isn't it? Admitting that you need someone so much?"

I nod, and shift my eyes elsewhere. He's right, but it's true. Anastasia is... divine. She's beautiful, and witty, and innocent in a way that's astoundingly sexy. When I'm with her... the world changes into something brighter, full of endless possibilities.

"I need her John."

"I'm aware Christian. But you're telling the wrong person."

* * *

I step outside of the building, allowing the gloomy Seattle atmosphere to settle heavily on my shoulders. The rain begins to beat down on me and I relish the cooling force seeping into my jacket. Taylor joins my side with an umbrella, but with a shake of my head, he is sent ahead to go retrieve the car.

In the perpetual moment of solitude, I take a moment to reflect upon John's words, and Ana's.

 _Shit. You've royally screwed up now Grey._

 _Funny how you don't realize the value of things that you possess until they're gone._

John's irritating voice creeps into my head and I shake it, hoping to get a moment of pure, unadulterated clearance.

 _Call her._

The thought strikes me as suddenly as a bolt of lightning and I pull out my phone, surprised to find it already vibrating. The screen is flashing with the name 'Mother'.

 _Wonderful._

"Hey mom."

"Christian! How are you darling?"

"I'm..." I contemplate saying busy, but the more I humor her, the faster I can hang up and call Ana. Besides, Ana wouldn't approve of my bossy tone, would she? "Good. How are you?"

"Oh!" My mother's surprise is obvious and it jerks me into the ugly face of reality. _Am I really that cold all the time?_ "Well, that's wonderful dear! Yes, I suppose I'm doing well too. Yes, actually I'm calling to-"

" _Grace, did you want these on the table?"_ I hear a familiar melodious tone and I perk up immediately. I follow Taylor, who's just appeared with the car absentmindedly and get in, instantaneously intrigued.

"Mother, was that... _Anastasia_ I just heard?"

"Er-"

"Hey Chris! Long time no speak. Anyways, what mom was trying to say was, it'd be nice if you could drop by for dinner, right mom?"

"Mia! I- give that back right now young lady or I'll-"

"Okay, so you're coming right? Cool? Cool. See ya at 7!" I hear Mia's sing-songy voice before the phone clicks.

Quickly I call Ana to confirm that she's at her apartment. She doesn't need to be anywhere near Grace and Mia, especially not with the conversation we had last night.

"Hello?"

My heart freezes at the familiar sweet voice and my mouth goes dry. _Does this always happen?_

"Christian?"

 _The way she says my name... so natural, so smooth, and that hint of longing-_

"Hello?"

"Ana." _Snap out of it Grey!_

"Hello Mr. Grey." I hear the trace of a smile in her voice and grin like a fool as Taylor drives calmly towards GEH.

"Good morning Miss Steele. Up early I see."

"Yes, I-" She stops as there's a clatter in the background and mutters, "One moment."

There's a long pause and the sound of whispers, a smack, and a distinct 'ow' before she's back.

"Sorry, Kate was just being... Kate." She chuckles and my grin widens. "Anyways, yes, I just wanted to... tidy up a bit. You know, what with Ray coming and all."

"Ana, I need to see you." I interrupt rudely. There's a sharp intake of breath and an expanding silence on the other end. My nerves are wracked to a brutal degree until I can take it no more. "Say something, please."

"I- um, don't think that's a good idea right now."

"What? Why? Ana, you can't possibly be-"

"Oh no, no, no, I mean I want to see you again, I just don't mean right at this moment." She laughs again and I imagine she's next to me, laughing with the same gusto, eyes shining, with that warm, sunny smile.

"Oh, why not Miss Steele? Now you've captured my curiosity. Are you up to something... scandalous?" I tease. _I could never get enough of that laugh._

She giggles again, and my stomach does a weird fluttery thing. _Relax, you damn hormonal balloon boy._

"Some might call it scandalous, but others would just call it charity work." _What?_ "And yes, before you get mad at me, I'm with Grace, Mia, and Kate at Bellevue making care packages for Coping Together."

"Anastasia I told you that night at the gala that everything was taken care of."

"Don't Christian. Please. I just wanted to do something to ease my conscience. And besides, I get to spend time with Grace, and my friends, and quite frankly, I need that after Morton. And last night."

"Ana-"

"If you think I'm asking for your approval, I'm not. I _want_ to be here, and I want to help, and- you know what? I don't _have_ to explain it to you. So there."

"An-"

"And if you're worried about me speaking about last night, you need not worry. It's not my story to tell. Besides, I signed a contract." Her quiet voice resounds bitterly in my ears as I walk into the GEH building.

"Do you really think so low of me and my intentions toward you? Anastasia, I want you to do whatever makes you happy, and if that means helping my mother with Coping Together, then so be it. But do not _ever_ think that you have a debt to repay when it comes to my family." I pause, allowing myself to board the elevator while ignoring Amelia at reception.

"I know what I said last night about you learning your place in my life, but I don't want you in _one_ place. I want you to be a part of every side of my life. I'm sorry for what I said Ana. And thank you for not saying anything about me and Elena to my parents."

There's another painful silence before I hear her take a deep breath. "You're welcome. And I'm sorry too Christian. I should have been more understanding of the situation, but I just-um, I never expected to hear that from you. Did you talk about this past with Flynn?"

I smile at her concern. "Ana, this has been the topic of almost every conversation I've ever had with John Flynn. Speaking of, he'd like to meet you soon."

I can feel her smile through the phone and as I arrive in my office to sit in front of a large pile of digital and physical work, I feel (funnily enough) lighter. "I'd like that too." Her voice rings with a certain humor that I can't help but chuckle at.

"Grey! There's- oh." Ros pauses in the doorway and I hear Ana laugh as Ros Bailey approaches.

"Hello Ros." I put Ana on speaker as she speaks, and Ros grins as she flops down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" She asks rather throatily. I give her a glare to which she narrows and rolls her eyes.

"Just peachy, considering the fact that I'm spending time with Christian's mother."

Ros laughs boisterously, ignoring my souring mood. _Damn it, you're cutting into phone time with_ my _girl,_ _Ros!_

"Yeah, Grace is a fierce mama bear. How's that working out for you?"

"Well, she's already tried to stuff me full of breakfast. Twice. And I've been here for less than half an hour!" Ana's mock exasperation is infectious and Ros shares another laugh with her.

"Well, we've got work to do Ana, so we'll talk to you later. Take care, and you tell Grace I said hello!"

"Sure, you do the same for Gwen! Bye Christian."

There's a click and she hangs up with a collective good-bye. My disappointment soars and I look at Ros with disapproval and she raps my desk with a folder.

"Now, now, don't go all sourpuss on me Grey. Had you not been distracted so much, you wouldn't have to play catch up."

"Oh come on! You've met the distraction, Ros. Sue me."

"You know, I just might have to take you up on that."

* * *

 **Anastasia's POV**

I hang up with a stupid smile on my face. _We're going to be okay._ Only Christian Grey would know the perfect thing to say to save a relationship from crashing and burning. _He actually_ wants _me in his life! Every part! Take that, Bitch Troll._

"Hey, lovebird! C'mon, you've still got packages to stuff!" I hear Kate call from the kitchen and trot to the room to see her and Grace civilly wrapping beautiful jars filled with my goodies. Mia's sampling some of my desserts and I call her out to which she playfully pouts until Grace glares.

Everyone is the picture of elegance and I can't help but feel honored to partake in the picture-perfect scene.

"Ana, hand me more tape."

"Um, there's a nice word that starts with a 'p' that might suffice Kate." I scoff good-naturedly before handing her the roll.

"Uh huh, don't talk to me about politeness Steele. While you were off romancing the middle child, I got 14 packages done!"

"Kate!" I slap her with a piece of tape to which she nearly falls off her barstool laughing. Mia and Grace exchange secret smirks as they go about their tasks. "Oh I get it, you all are in kahoots. Unfair!" I complain and they finally burst out laughing as I stomp my foot petulantly.

"Oh my, you girls certainly know how to have fun. In my day, we never teased so much outright without more than 5 people."

"Mom, you practically lived in medieval times where it was probably unacceptable to even mention boys in public." Mia drawls as she pops a mini muffin into her mouth from breakfast.

"Hardly my dear. Back in my day, we had _class_. When it came to our teasing."

"So you basically roasted each other diplomatically. We could try that." Kate says smiling.

"Oh my! Your face looks lovely this morning, darling, did you finally get enough sleep or did Reginald keep you awake with those magic fingers again?" Mia remarks with a slight southern twang, wrapping an imaginary scarf haughtily around her neck.

"Oh ho ho!" Kate clutches her stomach and the counter for support, hysterical.

I drop my package into the basket, snickering to myself as Grace sniffs with mock annoyance. "Oh my, why did I have to raise such a crass young lady?" She asks half to herself.

"Don't worry Grace, at least she's good for clearing the dining table." Kate giggles and I burst out laughing as Grace nods in agreement.

"You have much to learn if you think that a lady fights with only verbal claws young grasshopper." Tsks Mia to Kate before pinching her. Kate squeals and is about to retaliate when a quiet voice reverberates throughout the homey kitchen.

"Well isn't this just picture-perfect?"

The cold accent freezes my heart and I drop a perfect glass container of cookies on the floor in shock.

"Ana, don't move!" Kate yells as the glass shatters on impact, flying everywhere.

 _I can't, even if I tried, Kate._ I mutter mentally.

Out of the corner of my peripheral vision, I spot Mia and Grace fussing about me before I hear Grace call out, "Elena! Don't just stand there for heaven's sake, grab a wet cloth or fetch Gretchen for me, please!"

While everyone's busy, our eyes lock and clash, cool hazel to fiery blue.

"Of course Grace. Anything for you."

* * *

 **Okay, so cliffhanger, sorry not sorry! Also, character issues:**

 **1\. Kate**

 **Yes, Kate has some annoying traits in my story, but she** _ **will**_ **change. Her behavior has changed in this chapter as you've (hopefully) noticed. She was going through a rough patch with Elliot, but now that they've established a firmer connection, there's more room for her to address her relationship with the Greys and Ana, so yes, she will change** _ **for the better**_ **! Remember, this is a story with developing characters so we see both Ana and Kate start off childish, and mature throughout their relationships and experiences. Please keep in mind also that their mentalities and decisions are almost always tied to the plot in some way. So please remember that next time before ranting about a character ;)**

 **2\. Ana**

 **Yes, I understand that what she did in regards to 'handling' the situation with Morton was absolutely horrible, but she learned her lesson, and she won't be making similar mistakes anytime soon. Also, her reaction to Christian with Elena - I understand a lot of you loved it, but some said that she was insensitive. To that I say, yes, she was, but she evidently cannot handle situations with Elena diplomatically. She obviously needs to resolve that, and her character will develop more compassion as she learns more about Christian.**

 **3\. Christian**

 **Mr. Grey is making progress in leaps and bounds what with Ana and Flynn both helping him address his issues with Elena and himself. Don't worry, there'll be more fluff and drama on the way, but any thoughts on his progress so far?**

 **4\. Miscellaneous**

 **Any other characters/interactions you'd like to see some more? Please let me know so I have some more idea as to who to include. Let me know what you thought of the new Fifty Shades Darker trailers and cast members as well! I personally can't wait to see Kim Basinger and Bella Heathcote bring their characters to life, and the trailers look** _ **sooooo**_ **much better than the first movie. Thoughts? Also, in the mean time, have a Happy New Year, and here's to hoping that 2017 is not nearly as crappy as 2016 was.**

 **Keep smiling, loves. =)**

 **~ HA**


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Some scenes from the books/movies are used, but this is not intended to take away any authority or ownership over the plot/characters from E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Here you go, the last batch." Kate chirps as she hands off the rest of the packages to me to put away into Grace's car.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you to the office Grace? I really don't mind delivering the packages personally." I subconsciously wrap my arms around myself as the chilled evening breeze rushes past, sweeping my hair off my shoulders.

"Of course I'm sure dear. Now you and Kate go back inside and warm yourselves up, Mia will be back around dinnertime. Meanwhile, Elena can entertain you until I get back."

 _I'm sure that clown can 'entertain' any person with two eyes and a radar for botox._

"Thank you Grace, we'll be okay." Kate wraps an arm around me and confidently waves good-bye as Grace backs out of the driveway and on to the street, driving steadily into the rapidly darkening night.

Kate hooks her arm through mine as we trudge back up the long, cobbled driveway to the grandiose mansion.

"So... Elena. What's up with you and her?" She breaks the comfortable silence and my inner goddess pouts.

"How do you mean?" I try to keep my voice emotionless, but my mind is reeling.

Kate scoffs. "I'm not stupid, Steele. What the hell is happening with you two?"

"Kate... it's complicated."

"Okay, well, maybe I can help. I mean, I know what happened at the salon, and that was just plain bitchy, but it seems like so much more now."

I sigh and try to placate my soaring emotions. "I can handle it, okay? Just... promise me you won't do anything stupid unless I ask you to?"

"Fine. But you should know that even though she's a 'fabulous' hairdresser, she's not all she seems."

"What?"

"I've just heard some... unexpected tidbits about her. Probably just harmless gossip, but you can never be too careful."

"Kate. Stop being so damn mysterious all the time and give me the specifics." At this point we've stopped in front of the stairs to the house and she's shifting from foot to foot, a telltale sign that she's nervous.

"I did some digging. Christian's a silent business partner of hers - that is, he owns several branches of Esclava and helps her out with the finances once in awhile." She pauses, her green eyes marbled with worry as she grips my shoulder, still keeping a meandering pace. "Ana, she's obviously got a deadly hold on the Greys _and_ a say in their business and familial matters. So even though I want to pommel her with my fist and bury her in her wardrobe of Gucci knock-offs, we've gotta be careful with how we deal with her."

I smile, trying to digest the new information. _A s_ _ilent_ _partner... why wouldn't he tell me?_ "Thanks Kate." We stop in front of the vibrant entrance, staring up at the door in trepidation.

"You ready?" She murmurs.

 _No._

I square my shoulders and nod.

* * *

"Yes, well, tell them that I don't want that delivery to the Seattle location. I don't care what the shipping costs are just make it happen. Michael, darling, I entrusted you with this position because I thought you could handle it. _Don't_ make me regret it." She hangs up and swings around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that we had... _guests_." The way she emphasizes the word makes me feel unwelcome, but I don't show it.

 _Game on bitch._

"Elena." Kate crosses her arms and glares, but her hostile manner isn't reciprocated. I don't acknowledge the Bitch Troll, opting instead to head behind the counter and pour myself a strong spirit.

This _is the woman that tortured my fifty._ This _is the woman behind almost all of his problems - past and present. She's here. Right now; in front of me._

I quell my rising wrath and sip lightly, trying not to wince as the strong liquor warms me up from the inside out. I hand Kate a glass wordlessly and she throws it back, swallowing with a firm grimace. "I'm gonna go check on dinner. And Gretchen." She remarks, giving me a pointed look that basically says _'be careful'._

 _Yeah, yeah. I get it._

"I'll have a glass too." My inner monologue is interrupted as Elena saunters over and perches perfectly on a bar stool, her cold voice scintillating, but not convincing. I pour her a glass and slide it over the counter before taking a sip and finally making eye contact.

 _What the hell is happening today?_

"You know, if I knew I'd be sharing a brandy at the Greys' with _you_ , I would've brought some pepper spray." I remark coldly.

She chokes lightly as she sips and lets out a chuckle, setting her glass down, cool hazel eyes challenging me. "Ditto Ana. You never fail to surprise me. I must apologize for not considering you a worthy opponent."

I scoff, nursing my glass of brandy protectively before responding. "Save it Elena. I don't even think there's a real threat here."

"Then you're more of a fool than I thought Anastasia."

"Keep telling yourself that, I'm sure you could use the reassurance. Oh, hello Carrick."

My contempt washes away momentarily as the generous lawyer enters the room, stopping as he takes in the sight before him.

"Anastasia, what a wonderful surprise!" We hug and exchange pleasantries before he turns to Elena. "Elena, always a pleasure. I see you two have broken into the stronger stock. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing in particular sir. Just trying to warm up, I suppose. It can get quite... frosty in here." I glance over fleetingly at the Blonde Demon and she scowls right back.

Carrick nods, sampling some of the brandy straight from the bottle. "Yes, yes, of course. Now, would any of you fine ladies know where my beautiful wife is?"

"Oh, she's out delivering home-made care packages to the Coping Together office; all Ana's idea. And hey Carrick." Giggles Kate as she walks in, arms outstretched as Carrick laughs and wraps her in another warm hug.

"Wow, how'd we get so lucky? You two ladies are quite the catch. So-" He claps his hands together and Elena jumps. "What's for dinner?"

 _Ideally that bitch you're standing next to, but-_

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

* * *

"Mmm, that's good. It could use a little _something_ though." Mia remarks as she tastes the tangy sauce. Grace murmurs in agreement.

"Ooh, I've got it! Gretchen, could you pass the paprika please?" Kate claps her hands together as Gretchen rolls her eyes, but passes the spice over. "My mother always adds a dash of paprika to her spaghetti sauce and it always helps. But there _was_ this one time where-"

"Okay, maybe _I'll_ add it in, okay?" I interrupt with a laugh and lightly detach Kate's fingertips from the canister, which she was shaking as she bounced around in excitement, regardless of the potential spillage.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." She chuckles and Mia snickers while she helps Elliot toss the salad.

Gretchen steps aside with a huff as I add in the spice delicately.

 _Jeez, what's her problem?_

"Hmm." I taste it and smack my lips together exaggeratedly before breaking out into a smile. "Perfect!"

Everyone crowds around the stove to taste the sauce and Grace perks up. "Ooh, Ana, I forgot dear, could you go and arrange these flowers that Carry brought home in the foyer please? I want everything to be absolutely perfect tonight."

"Of course Grace." I give her a grin and set about my task, relishing the upcoming moment of privacy.

* * *

The foyer is bright and refreshingly cold since the huge oak door to the outside is open, but quiet. I step up to the polished marble table and begin to place the colorful bouquet into the decorated vase in a careful arrangement. I work for some time, enjoying the faded shouts of Kate and Mia in the kitchen, followed by Grace's reprimands and Carrick's laughs.

"I must say that my parents' house certainly seems more appealing now Ms. Steele."

I quiver involuntarily as a familiar musk envelops my senses, the scent of fresh mint and manly cologne invading my nose. I turn around to face the open door on a whim and find myself staring up into luminous, amused grey eyes.

"Well, maybe you'll be more inclined to visit Mr. Grey." My mouth widens into a face-splitting grin as I indulge his flirtatious behavior. After all, this fifty doesn't make a frequent appearance.

He chuckles as he cups my face before leaning down for a kiss.

 _Oh my. He's not wasting_ any _time._

"Hnng-" A prolonged groan escapes my needy body, melting into his lips, as I devour the minty muskiness that I can't get enough of. He responds with a grunt, pulling me tightly against him before deepening the kiss and the unsatisfied ache inside of me simultaneously.

I lightly squirm under his roaming touch, clenching fistfuls of coppery locks as he moves his large hands to the hems of my blouse, giving it a light tug.

Stars explode in my periphery as desire begins to settle heavily on my stomach, the pressure increasing as his hands travel under the blouse and over my stomach, further south. We're both panting in anticipation as the kisses increase in fervor and magnitude.

 _Oh my god, fuck! I've missed him so much. I hate fighting. Since we kinda reconciled quickly, maybe we can get to a bedroom with some conveniently placed handcuffs and then-_

"Hey, as much as I'm enjoying this soft-core porno, I don't wanna watch my little bro getting it on in the foyer of my parents' home you know? I mean it _is_ pretty kinky, so props to you two. Maybe Kate and I should try it out, seems like an interesting concept. But I mean I've gotta ask her first, and _that_ conversation's bound to be weird."

I pull away with an embarrassed gasp and flush siren red, relaxing against the cool marble table as Christian frowns at the loss of contact, glaring at a grinning Elliot.

"So are you two comin' to dinner or what? It's spaghetti and meatballs, but I doubt you'll need the balls after that Ana."

I turn around to scoff at Elliot, but we both burst out laughing instead. Meanwhile, Mr. Mercurial has snuck up behind me again, glowering as he pulls me against himself with one arm. "Oh that's okay Lelliot. I'll share the balls with you, since you clearly need them."

"Ouch." Elliot wrinkles his nose and I continue giggling as we all walk to the dining room.

* * *

"More spaghetti sir?"

"No thank you Gretchen." Christian responds dismissively and I watch as her smile fades a little.

"And you? Ma'am." She adds quickly, smiling as her eyes glitter dangerously.

"I'm fine." I respond with a lopsided grin before taking a bite of the delicious Italian food. A contented, yet quiet groan escapes my mouth as I chew the savory, satisfying food and contemplate.

 _What the fuck? I understand he's attractive, but he's TAKEN._ _Why is that so difficult to understand?_

"Ana?"

"Hmm?" I shelve my possessive thoughts and look at Grace, who offers me a small smile.

"Any plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Oh I-" My voice wavers as I feel a cool, familiar hand creeping up my leg, stopping mid-thigh.

" _Ana_ is going on a trip with me, Elliot, and Mia to Aspen." Kate saves me and I mentally make a note to thank her later.

The hand pauses and I feel Christian's hardening stare on me before I respond.

 _Uh-oh._

"Well, I was _considering_ it, but nothing is finalized yet. I do have other options." The hand slowly creeps up and begins undoing the button to my jeans as Christian's gaze softens fractionally.

"Where else are you looking dear?" Grace asks kindly as she takes a bite of the spaghetti.

"Savannah. Georgia. I was thinking of visiting my mom. I haven't been to see her in awhile." I answer in curt phrases as the button of my jeans is undone and the zipper is pulled down in a painfully slow manner.

"Georgia huh? You're ditching us for the heat Ana?" Elliot teases while devouring a meatball.

"Yes, well, the heat isn't really a factor. I already have a lot of... _warmth_ -" I accentuate the word and look over at Christian as I push his hand off of my lap discreetly. "-in my life."

 _And in my pants,_ I add silently.

Elena glares from across the table as I zip and button up my jeans.

 _I thought I was being inconspicuous. Ah well, who cares?_

"Georgia? Interesting."

Kate cocks her head at Elena's suggestive tone. " _Interesting_? How?"

Elena looks up, feigning innocence before making eye contact with me. She allows herself a secret, arrogant look as she responds. "Oh, nothing dear. I've just heard that the crime rate is quite high in Savannah, so hopefully your mother chose the right place to settle down."

 _Fuck. You._

"My mother is tough, a valuable trait that she passed on to me. She also taught me not to judge a book by its cover." I pause, allowing the words to sink in before continuing. "Besides, at least Savannah's crimes aren't hidden. That way, the public can be more aware of danger should they come face-to-face with it. Unfortunately, not all crimes are noticeable here, just as all the criminals aren't... detectable." I stare at her, deadpan, challenging her to speak.

Christian stiffens beside me and grabs my hand, diverting my attention before I can catch Elena's (probably) fuming expression. "Mother, may we be excused? I'd like to show Ana the rest of the place; now that the gardens don't have all the bustle of the gala."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Stay tuned for more ~ HA**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Some scenes from the books/movies are used, but this is not intended to take away any authority or ownership over the plot/characters from E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

 **Anastasia's POV**

"Ouch! Can we slow down _please_?"

"No."

"Christian-"

"Ana." He huffs and stops suddenly, sending me crashing into his firm back. Before I can respond, he lets me go and walks to the edge of the water, back still facing me, and plops down in the grass.

I pad softly to his side, but remain standing, looking out over the choppy waters, ushered on by the cool wind. When I look over at my fifty, his eyes are closed and he's pinching the bridge of his nose, expression marred with worry.

 _Oh no._

"Christian, I'm sorry." I say it so timidly that I can barely hear my voice over the rhythmic sound of the waves.

He sighs and lets his hand fall to his side, eyes opening, but focused on the water. "For what?" His voice is weary and lonely and I want nothing more than to curl up beside him and kiss his worries away. But... that means sex. And we're still kinda fighting.

"A lot of things." I allow myself a chuckle and he smiles without conviction. "Mostly because I started judging your past before you could explain." I look down at my hands, which are mindlessly fidgeting and when I look back in his direction, he's staring at me. I give him a small smile. "But also for being so bitter towards you and expecting you to tell me everything before you were ready."

He sighs again and gestures for me to sit beside him and I oblige.

"Anastasia, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. And I appreciate you trying to understand me for me and-"

"And succeeding." I smile cockily and he laughs, nodding.

"And succeeding. Somewhat." He agrees. "But I meant what I said on the phone. I want you in every part of my life."

I nod, smiling as I try to choke back my tears of unbridled joy. "Just not all at once?"

He nods. "I can't promise you hearts and flowers Ana. But I do want you to be happy, and I'll do anything to keep you happy. I just -um- I'm new to all of this."

 _Wow._

I let the happy tears well up in my eyes, as I look once again towards the water, letting the chilly breeze cool my heated emotions. I glance at him again, this time, allowing for extended eye contact. "Thank you... I promise I'll try to accept certain aspects of your life, but-" I pause, trying to weigh my options. "I can't promise that I'll try very hard when it comes to... Mrs. Robinson."

Christian raises an eyebrow, his tone amused as he asks, "Mrs. Robinson?"

"Elena." I answer.

He laughs, shaking his head. "You are truly full of surprises Ms. Steele."

"Yes, I believe I've been told so. Many times."

"Really? By whom?" He teases.

"Oh, just by this handsome control freak that I know. He's got quite an inflated ego."

"Perhaps the ego is warranted. I've heard he's a heartless business mogul."

"Mm, I beg to differ."

I capture his lips in a kiss and he wastes no time as he flips me over so he's on top, wrestling to unbutton my blouse as I reach up to unfasten his tie.

"OH my god! Mom warned me you two would want some privacy, but I didn't think you'd get this far."

Christian pulls away with an audible growl as he shields me from Mia's line of sight.

I sigh in defeat. "Hey Mia."

"Dessert's waiting, although I think you two have that covered." As I hear Mia's heels clop away, Christian gets up and offers me his hand, rolling his eyes. I let out an outrageous giggle.

"Mr. Grey, I do believe rolling your eyes is rude." I say as I sort out my unkempt outfit. There's a loud ' _whap_ ' and my ass suddenly stings as I whip around, gaping. "You did not just-"

"Oh, but I did. And what are you going to do about it Ms. Steele?" His gravelly voice speaks to my libido as my knees go weak. My inner goddess is struggling to make a coherent comeback as he ambles towards me confidently.

"I-uh, there's- I, no-"

"Here's what you're going to do-"

"Christian!" Mia's yell from the doorway shatters the lusty atmosphere and I grin as he bellows back.

"COMING!"

I'm giggling as he tugs me along, giving me another whack for good measure.

* * *

"Oh. My. GOD." Elliot groans in ecstasy as he shovels another bite of cheesecake into his mouth. "Mia, I think that this is _seriously_ the best cheesecake in the state." His voice comes out garbled and Kate winces, sharing an amused look with me.

Mia rolls her eyes. "Seriously El? Just the state? If you're going to compliment me, don't make it half-assed."

"Language!" Grace bangs her palm on the table, noticeably frustrated. "Carrick-" She looks to him for help and he looks up from his dessert, brow furrowed, clearly preoccupied.

"What?" At Grace's glare, he cleans up his act, huffing. "Uh- kids! Come on, we raised you better than that." He gives them a mock glare and Kate and I burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Ana, y'know, with the state that I found you and Christian in." Mia raises an eyebrow at me and I flush crimson as Christian sends her a glare.

"Dammit Mia, you have the worst fuc-"

"Oh for heaven's sake. I give up." Grace lifts her hands in surrender as Kate and Elliot snicker.

Christian gives me his signature panty-dropping smirk and I bite my lip in amusement at his childish antics.

 _Speaking of childish, you've got some cake on the corner of your mouth Grey. Now I_ would _eat it off, but-_

I interrupt my train of dirty thoughts and grab my napkin, absentmindedly wiping off the smear of crumbs and frosting from his face with a small smile. He's staring at me intently, his eyes a swarm of unreadable emotions.

 _What's goin' on in that beautiful noggin Grey?_

"Aw..." There's a lull in the surrounding conversation and our tiny bubble is popped as we turn to see Grace's eyes brimming with tears of joy. She grips Carrick's hand as they both beam at us.

I flush, shyly straightening out my napkin on the table as Elena clears her throat to disturb the warm atmosphere.

"Grace, I was actually here about my annual dinner party."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget?" Grace sniffles, elegantly wiping her eyes before turning her attention to Mrs. Robinson.

"No worries Grace. Some things become so much of a routine that they're easy to forget. Happens to me _all_ the time." Kate gives me a sly wink at the jab against Elena and I drown my smile in a glass of red wine.

"You'd better not be talking about me babe." Elliot pouts as Kate laughs, immediately followed by a blush as Elliot whispers something in her ear.

 _Kinky. But not nearly as kinky as someone else I know._

My lusty train of thought is interrupted as I listen to the others speaking excitedly about the Bitch Troll's upcoming dinner party.

"What's the theme this year Aunt Elena?" Mia asks in her usual bubbly fashion.

"It's a garden party theme dear."

"Oh, how cute!"

"Yes... _cute_." Elena remarks somewhat menacingly. I stiffen, but no one else seems to take notice to her frigid tone.

 _Is this always how she is? Or are they so used to her that they don't even notice?_

I shudder at the latter thought, glancing cautiously at Grace and Carrick, who seem engrossed by Elena's elaborate plans.

 _Oh my god. They really don't know._

The full weight of what Christian explained to me last night crashes down on me at once. I'd already experienced the anger, then the grief, but the gut-wrenching shame was new _._ So much innocence in the room, unknowingly becoming tainted; I let out a short gasp, my chest growing heavy as I finally process that I am actually _willingly_ civilly dining with the very woman that _molested_ a child.

I obstruct an impending scream of frustration and stuff it down my throat, stealing a glance at my beautiful, damaged fifty. He looks so at peace, stroking my hand calmingly.

 _No. I-I-I can't do this._

I shoot up out of my seat, seeing stars at the solemnity of the situation, hiding my face as I remark in a hushed tone, afraid to speak audibly lest they hear my emotions.

"Excuse me."

* * *

"Hey."

I don't make a sound as Kate drapes my coat around my shoulders before sitting down next to me. I relish the silence as she simply places her hand over mine, quietly taking in the scenery with me.

"He hurt you. Not physically, but emotionally... something to do with Elena." She phrases it as a statement, no hint of questions.

 _Yes._

I make an unintelligible noise in the back of my throat, which even I can't decipher, but she understands.

I lean my head against her shoulder and sigh, sagging into her wearily.

"Ana... I'm not asking for an explanation, but I, of all people, understand that secrets - especially those pertaining to the ones we love - are _really_ heavy burdens to bear. All I can say is, just give yourself space and time to cope with whatever it is he told you."

I nod, my limbs feeling heavy.

"I mean it babe; if you need space, take it, but don't confuse yourself or Christian in the process by pretending everything is fine. You both don't deserve that."

Some space actually sounded good.

"Thanks Kate. It's just that Christian and I have been through so much and I don't want it to seem like I'm just walking away from all of that... from him."

Kate snorts. "Ana, you said it yourself. You've been through fires, crazy stalkers, kidnappers, and attempted _murder_ together. If that hasn't significantly strengthened your bond, then I don't know what will. Just explain your feelings to him, okay? No more running away or wishy-washy nonsense."

I groan and facepalm. "I knew coming here was a bad idea."

"I hate to say it Steele, but I told y-"

"Shut up!" I giggle and push her shoulder jokingly as she mocks me. We collapse against each other, laughing. "When'd you get so wise anyway Kavanagh?"

"Don't forget hon, I've been around a _lot_."

"Ew." I wrinkle my nose in disgust and she laughs.

"Attractive. Anyways, I told Carrick and Grace that you weren't feeling too well, so we're free to go home."

"What did Christian say?"

"He, um, wasn't too pleased."

I arch my eyebrow threateningly at Kate and she huffs.

"He basically went insane and tried to run after you, but I just told him to call you later... amongst other things."

"Kate!" I gasp.

"What? Barely any profanities, I think. Elliot took him to the study to cool him off."

"Ugh. This is one huge flaming bag of poop. Why'd you let me do this?" I whine, clutching my head.

"Shut up Steele. C'mon, let's go pick up some ice cream on the way home."

"Sounds good... but I'm going to go talk to Christian first."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the car."

* * *

"Carrick, all I'm saying is, be careful. We now know the nature of this girl's background and she's already caused a lot of legal trouble for Chr-"

"Hey!" Elliot barks, freezing me in my tracks. "Ana is the coolest chick ever and she's got a heart of gold. Quite frankly, I don't understand why you care so much Elena. Last I checked _she's_ dating Christian, not you. And we all definitely approve." I hear Elliot growl as I begin approaching the study, my heart softening as I hear the protectiveness in his voice.

 _The older brother I always wanted, but never had._

"Elliot, please show some respect." Carrick's tired voice resounds faintly and my heart sinks again as I realize that he is silently agreeing with Elena's accusations.

 _Why isn't Christian defending me?_

I am snapped out of a forceful bout of desolation as I hear Elena's harsh, grating laugh. "Why do I care? Why do _I care_? Elliot, I've always had this family's best interests at heart. And it's not right that you've just blindly accepted this new woman."

"Her name is Anastasia-" Christian's quiet voice pauses, but proceeds to chill me to my core, as I comprehend that this is the ruthless CEO shade of Christian Grey. The apprehensive silence in the room stretches for a beat before he continues, "Anastasia Rose Steele. She is a resilient and beautiful young woman whose compassion and wit astound me every day. And if you can't see that Elena, you're blind."

I hear Carrick's sharp, surprised intake of breath and a loud ' _thwack_ ', which I assume is Elliot, characteristically clapping his little brother on the back.

"Well, I don't like watching people I care about being taken advantage of, especially with her. She-"

I burst into the room unannounced, trying, but probably failing to hide the radiant, face-splitting beam on my stupid face. I revel in Christian's shy smile as Elena huffs.

"Hey little lady." Elliot returns my beam with a wink as Carrick stands up, giving me a hesitant smile.

An awkward moment passes and finally, Elena steps towards Christian, her expression grave. "I will call you. Later."

The smile wanes off my face as she leaves, not acknowledging my presence.

"We'll give you two lovebirds some space." Elliot practically drags Carrick out, shutting the study's ornate doors.

A heavy atmosphere charges the room, a potent mixture of desire, earnestness, and strangely, caution.

I take a deep breath, scattering the doubt from my mind before squaring my posture.

"Christian, we need to talk."

* * *

 **I've caught up with all the chapters I needed to do for 2016, but there's more in the works, so stay tuned.**


End file.
